


And like the cycle of the year, we begin again [Italiano}

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur Returns, Basically The Merlin Series 6 We All Needed, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Love, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Translation, pg rated until later chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 211,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: Per lunghi anni Merlin aveva atteso. L’altra metà della sua anima, l’altra metà della sua vita. Era nato per servire Arthur. Quindi ciò significava che era nato per aspettare. Anche se ci fossero voluti mille anni. Anche se l’attesa dovesse sembrare non avere mai fine.  Finché un giorno, improvvisamente, finì.---Ambientato dopo l’episodio finale della 5 stagione “Il diamante del giorno”.Fedele al Canon. In Character. Ritorno di Arthur Pendragon.Quando Arthur risorge dalle acque del Lago di Avalon 1500 anni dopo la sua morte, trova un mondo diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto. Dovendo affrontare la perdita di tutti coloro che amava e la minaccia di un’imminente profezia, Arthur deve imparare velocemente cosa significa non solo essere re, ma il Re del Passato e del Futuro. Merlin fa tutto ciò che può per guidarlo in questo viaggio, anche se lotta per nascondere l’amore per il suo re e per combattere la sua paura di perderlo ancora una volta.La storia include ironia, lunghe chiacchierate, giochi sfrenati e... Vero Amore.Also posted to:http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3641021by the lovely Elly78. Thank you!





	1. il mondo svanisce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And like the cycle of the year, we begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



Cadde nell’oscurità circondato dalle urla di Merlin.  
  
_“Arthur! No! Arthur!”_  
  
Non appena uno strano peso si insinuò nelle sue ossa, Arthur ebbe un ultimo malinconico pensiero:  
  
Se la Morte stessa non riusciva a forzare Merlin ad obbedirla, allora che chance poteva avere mai avuto lui, un semplice re?  
  
Arthur voleva riferire al suo amico questa battuta, per mutare il pianto disperato di Merlin in un’acuta risata. Ma non aveva più la forza di parlare. Non aveva più la forza di fare niente. Certamente non di combattere questa pesantezza che lo schiacciava. Giù, affondava, via dalla sua vita e dalle sue terre, dal suo castello e dalle sue campagne, dai suoi amici e dai suoi nemici.  
  
Al suo fianco Merlin gridava la sua rabbia al destino, al fato e agli spiriti del mondo, le sue parole cariche di così tanto potere, che Arthur riusciva a percepirlo risuonare nelle sue ossa.  
  
_“Non posso perderlo! E’ mio amico!”_  
  
L’intera struttura del mondo si increspava e si impennava sotto l’influsso delle suppliche di Merlin. Ma l’oscurità non allentava la sua morsa.  
  
Arthur si lasciò stringere nel suo tiepido abbraccio, sollevato di lasciarsi indietro tutta la sofferenza e il senso di perdita, tutte le battaglie e i tradimenti. Grato di essere giunto al suo riposo, finalmente.  
  
Eppure...  
  
Arthur si sforzò di concentrarsi un’ultima volta sul mondo dei vivi. Di portare con sè un ultimo ricordo. Solo uno, da trattenere, mentre dormiva.  
  
La sensazione del suo corpo trasportato su soffici onde. Di gocce di acqua salata sulle sue guance. Di rochi singhiozzi misti a parole sussurrate di incommensurabile potere. Di una calda, morbida mano appoggiata sulla sua fronte.  
  
_Merlin_ , pensò.  
  
E quel nome era un addio, un grazie e una promessa, tutto in uno.  
  
Ma a quel punto il mondo svanì.  
  
E fu tutto oscurità e pace.  
  
Non c’era tempo, dove si trovava, eppure riusciva a sentire gli anni che trascorrevano. Non c’era neppure coscienza, eppure in qualche modo sapeva che tutto quello che aveva conosciuto se ne era andato.  
  
Erano semplici fatti, scevri da emozioni. Niente aveva importanza lì. Lui semplicemente esisteva. E quello era tutto.  
  
A volte, comunque, un mormorio dal mondo dei vivi penetrava quel nulla senza tempo, toccandolo nel buio.  
  
Ricordi fluivano, brevi, ma intensi. Guglie di un castello scintillante e spade che stridevano l’una contro l’altra, risate e tradimenti, amore e amicizia, una calda mano sulla sua fronte e occhi blu che cercavano il suo viso, e una voce strozzata che gridava il suo nome.  
  
_Arthur..._  
  
L’oscurità cancellava via tutto ogni volta.  
  
Dall’interno del suo nulla senza tempo, il mondo girava e girava, il sole sorgeva e tramontava, le generazioni degli uomini vivevano e morivano, crescevano e cambiavano, trasformandosi in qualcosa oltre la sua immaginazione.  
  
_Arthur..._  
  
Ancora e ancora quella voce sarebbe giunta a lui, accarezzandolo con dolcezza nel vuoto. Forte o flebile. Sofferta o allegra. Ogni volta ricordandogli chi era, chi era stato, chi avrebbe dovuto essere, anche solo per un momento.  
  
Fu così per molto tempo.  
  
Finché, piuttosto improvvisamente, non più.  
  
_Arthur... per favore..._  
  
Questa volta, la voce portò un flusso di ricordi e emozioni e vita che non si affievolì.  
  
_“Merlin”_ , pensò.  
  
Arthur si levò dall’oscurità, concentrandosi sulla voce; che, questa volta, lo lasciò andare.  
  
_“Arthur”_ , chiamò la voce.  
  
Si concentrò su quel nome, con tutto ciò che era.  
  
E allora quel pensiero ancora: _Merlin_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Primissima premessa: questa storia è una TRADUZIONE, autorizzata ovviamente, di un’opera originale dell'autrice katherynefromphilly, trovata su AO3. Se avete dimestichezza con l'inglese, vi consiglio vivamente di leggere l'originale.
> 
> Ecco il link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269/chapters/13964185
> 
> La traduzione, comunque, verrà pubblicata anche su AO3.
> 
> Vi assicuro che ne vale la pena.
> 
> La storia è parecchio lunga e articolata (39 capitoli), ma me ne sono innamorata, tanto da prendere la decisione di chiedere all'autrice di permettermi di tradurla. Non è il mio mestiere, quindi non vi nascondo che si tratta di un lavoro piuttosto imponente, ma volevo essere certa che le fans italiane di Merlin non potessero perdersi questa fanfiction, che, a mio avviso, rappresenta la più bella sceneggiatura per la sesta stagione della serie che tutti noi meriteremmo di vedere.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Elokid78


	2. l’arrivo del solstizio

Merlin digrignava i denti mentre attraversava la strada, il lungo cappotto che frusciava intorno alle sue gambe stanche. Il nodo della borsa era così stretto che le nocche gli dolevano ed il polso gli mandava su fitte lungo il braccio.  
  
“Quella donna!” ringhiò, nel tentativo di impedire che la rabbia gli facesse incendiare il vicino cespuglio. “Dovremo fare due chiacchiere, Eleanor Mabel Godwyn” si disse, poi dovette sputare via alcuni capelli ribelli che il vento gli aveva cacciato in bocca.  
  
Tirò su la tracolla della sua pesante borsa sulla spalla dolorante. Quel giorno il tempo umido stava massacrando le sue articolazioni. E di sicuro la lunga camminata di ritorno dalle stalle della vedova Abbernathy non era stata di aiuto.  
  
Certo, un cavallo malato! Pensò. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Eleanor stava giocando di nuovo ad accasarlo nel momento stesso in cui aveva attraversato le stalle. L’unico animale malato là era la vedova Abbernathy.  
  
Vecchia sfacciata, Merlin pensò. Onestamente, alla sua età, pizzicargli il culo.  
  
Il ruggito di un motore interruppe i suoi pensieri, e lo fece avvicinare ai cespugli per lasciar passare un largo furgone blu sulla strada[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3642129&i=1#_edn1). Probabilmente altre provviste per il Festival del Solstizio d’Estate, considerò. Il caos della preparazione era una seccatura ogni anno. Tuttavia immaginò la festa. Poteva già sentire il profumo dei tortini di carne appena sfornati e delle patatine –  
  
_‘Merlin’._  
  
Merlin si bloccò, tutti i pensieri sui suoi amici ficcanaso e sul festival estivo scomparvero.  
  
Per un lungo momento rimase perfettamente immobile.  
  
Ad ascoltare.  
  
Ma nulla si era insinuato nel tessuto del mondo. Niente era fuori posto. La magia antica era dove l’aveva lasciata per secoli. Là, proprio sotto la superficie. Solo silenzio.  
  
Alla sua sinistra, le acque del Lago di Avalon si infrangevano sulla battigia verde e grigia. Sull’isola al centro delle acque, le rovine della torre restavano tali e immobili.  
  
Idiota, pensò. Poi costrinse i suoi piedi stanchi a condurlo innanzi.  
  
Ci vollero ancora pochi minuti prima di raggiungere il muro di pietra che correva tra la strada principale del piccolo villaggio e la sua proprietà.  
  
Osservò la larga struttura in pietra che si stagliava al centro dell’ampio prato accanto alle rive del lago.  
  
La Torre Nord necessitava di nuovo di una ristrutturazione, rifletté. Il tratto tra le tre torri circolari ed il corpo rettangolare del suo castello gli aveva sempre dato problemi. La Torre Sud sembrava meglio conservata sull’altro confine della proprietà. Ma comunque, l’aveva costruito un centinaio di anni prima. Avrebbe imparato un po’ di più in seguito sulla lavorazione della pietra.  
  
“Emrys!”  
  
Merlin finse di non sentire la voce dell’anziana donna che lo chiamava dal portone centrale del castello.  
  
 Invece, si fermò vicino al cancello in legno del basso muro di pietra, aggiustando la scritta in legno che diceva “Avalon Bar e Apothecary[[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3642129&i=1#_edn2)” appesa vicino.  
  
Poi, solo per contrariarla, spazzolò via una macchia inesistente dalla scritta subito sotto, dove si leggeva “Museo di Avalon” in piccole lettere dipinte a mano.  
  
“Emrys Hunithson! Lo so che mi senti!”  
  
Merlin si pulì un po’ di sporco invisibile, perché la sua schiena ancora gli doleva, poi si diresse casualmente verso il cancello e attraverso il vialetto in pietra fino all’entrata principale del castello.  
  
Nell’alto ingresso ad arco stava una bassa, magra signora ottantenne dai capelli grigi che lo guardava severamente, con le braccia incrociate sopra un vestito decorato con troppi fiori. Accanto a lei due ragazzi in tute blu, evidentemente rappresentanti di uno dei fornitori del Festival del Solstizio d’Estate. Uno dei due teneva una tavoletta porta blocchi in mano come fosse uno scudo. Il secondo si stava chiaramente nascondendo dietro il primo.  
  
“Tutto sotto controllo, Eleanor?” Merlin chiese dolcemente.  
  
“Lei è il signor Hunithson?” Uno degli uomini chiese rapidamente, con un’occhiata diffidente ad Eleanor.  
  
Prima che Merlin potesse replicare, Eleanor parlò. “Non mi avete appena sentito chiamarlo con quel nome? Sul serio. E vi avevo detto che sarebbe arrivato. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno per firmare per i vostri tendoni. Vi ho detto che potevo farlo io”.  
  
“È solo che – può firmarle, signore?” – disse l’uomo, e allungò la sua tavoletta verso Merlin.  
  
“Eleanor si occupa del festival per conto mio, giovanotto. Può firmare per qualsiasi cosa sia così importante da bloccare la porta del mio negozio e di casa mia”. Indicò i clienti che erano fermi dietro la porta doppia, aspettando di uscire dal bar.  
  
Eleanor afferrò il blocco non appena l’uomo liberò l’uscita per i clienti. “Ecco”, disse, porgendogli di nuovo la tavoletta. “Ora muovetevi. Le tende devono essere montate entro oggi pomeriggio, prima che arrivino le bancarelle delle cose da mangiare. E non mettete tendoni sopra il Cerchio di Pietra!” – gridò loro dietro, mentre se ne andavano in fretta. “Ha preso fuoco l’anno scorso!” Puntò un dito contro Merlin. “Che è stata colpa tua, se ricordo bene.”  
  
“Stavo solo cercando di – Merlin si interruppe e le lanciò uno sguardo inferocito. “Lascia stare! Ho una questione da discutere con te, Eleanor Mabel Godwyn! Riguarda la vedova Abbernathy!”  
  
Tirò su il mento e alzò lo sguardo da dietro al naso sottile verso di lui. “Non ho idea a cosa ti stai riferendo”.  
  
Lui la seguì nell’atrio della casa. “Mi riferisco al cavallo che doveva essere malato e che doveva richiedere la mia personale attenzione!”  
  
“Il suo cavallo stava meglio quando sei arrivato?”  
  
“Il suo cavallo non è mai stato malato! Cosa che ho potuto constatare facilmente da ogni angolazione immaginabile dato che lei ha cercato di imprigionarmi nella stalla! Smettila di ridere! Non è divertente!”  
  
La vide coprirsi la bocca con la mano mentre camminava nelle stanze principali della costruzione, la sua risata che faceva eco sui muri di pietra.  
  
Merlin non aveva realmente intenzione di costruire la parte principale del castello come una replica della sala del trono di Camelot, in pianta e scala. Ma, in qualche modo, era quello che era successo. C’erano moderne decorazioni appese alle pareti, e la Wi-fi, ed era piena di tavolini da bar e clienti, con un bancone ad una estremità e il suo negozio dall’altra. Tuttavia, le si avvicinava davvero molto.  
  
Beh, eccetto per la parete a vetrata che si affacciava al lago, pensò. Sebbene quella rappresentasse sicuramente un miglioramento. La vetrata permetteva alla luce naturale di riempire gli interni un po’ bui. Permetteva anche una vista aperta sul Lago di Avalon e la sua torre.  
  
“Assicurati di lavar via quell’odore di letame di cavallo, Emrys”, disse Eleanor, sopra la sua spalla, mentre si muoveva tra le dozzine di tavolini circolari che riempivano la sala.  
  
Le persone sedute lo squadravano dai loro caffè o the e sandwich, mentre camminava dietro di lei. Bene, facce sconosciute, notò. I clienti regolari continuavano semplicemente a lavorare sui loro computer o a mangiare. Avevano già visto altre volte Merlin bisticciare con Eleanor.  
  
Merlin si bloccò al centro di un gruppo di tavolini vuoti. “Eleanor!” disse in tono brusco, lo stesso che Gaius era solito usare quando lui aveva fatto qualcosa di pericoloso che tuttavia aveva salvato il regno, non che qualcuno lo avesse mai ringraziato, ovviamente.  
  
Eleanor si voltò e si mise a studiare il suo viso con aria curiosa. “Ti senti male, Emrys?”  
  
“Non sto _male_. Ti sto facendo Il Sopracciglio. Lo vedi? Proprio qui?” Merlin puntò l’angolo del suo sopracciglio con un dito artritico. Per quindici secoli aveva camminato su questa terra e ancora non riusciva ad avere la mimica facciale di Gaius. “Questo” informò Eleanor, “è Il Sopracciglio della Disapprovazione. Per te! Accasarmi con la vedova del villaggio! Di nuovo! Ti avevo specificatamente chiesto di non farlo!”  
  
“Se la vedova Abbernathy non è il tuo tipo, conosco qualcun’altra che potrebbe essere interessata”.  
  
“Cosa? No! Questo è esattamente l’opposto di quello che ti sto dicendo! Mi ascolti?”  
  
“Solo quando dici cose sensate”.  
  
Merlin si tolse il cappello di lana, mandando lunghe ciocche di capelli bianchi tutto intorno alla sua faccia. “Perché non ti ho mai licenziato? Non fai mai quello che ti dico!”  
  
“È perché so cosa è meglio per te”, disse lei.  
  
La replica di Merlin gli morì sulle labbra, un ricordo la rimpiazzò.  
  
_“Perché ti sopporto, Merlin? Non fai mai quello che ti dico”._  
  
_“Perché so cosa è meglio per voi, mio signore. Sareste assolutamente perso senza di me”._  
  
_“Oh, davvero?”_  
  
_“Assolutamente. Dubito che da solo trovereste il vostro reale fondoschiena.”_  
  
_“Sono sicuro che lo troverei due volte più velocemente.”_  
  
_“Se così fosse, sarebbe solo per la sua incredibile stazza.”_  
  
_“Sta zitto, Merlin.”_  
  
Una pressione sul suo braccio distolse Merlin dai suoi pensieri. Eleanor stava di fronte a lui, indistinta e sfocata. Batté le palpebre e sentì le lacrime cadere sulle sue guance e sulla barba.  
  
“Devo prendere delle erbe in negozio”, le disse a voce bassa, indicando con la mano la sua tracolla.  
  
Lei iniziò a dire qualcosa, si interruppe, e alla fine annuì. “Quando hai fatto, ci vediamo al parco. So che vorrai l’ultima parola su dove deve piazzarsi il venditore di Cornish Pasties[[3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3642129&i=1#_edn3). Il cielo non voglia che sia troppo lontano.  
  
“Erano finiti quando sono arrivato, l’altr’anno”, la informò lui.  
  
“Penso di ricordarmelo, dato che lo hai fatto presente per i tre mesi successivi al festival dello scorso anno”, disse ironicamente, e si voltò.  
  
Merlin la osservò ondeggiare attraverso i tavolini del bar, salutando la gente al suo passaggio. Una richiesta di un cliente la fece annuire e camminò lungo lo stretto corridoio, fin dove sarebbero stati i troni di Camelot. Un lungo bancone si estendeva in tutto lo spazio disponibile, dietro al quale c’era l’accesso ad entrambe le cucine ed alla sua residenza, nella Torre Nord.  
  
Quando Eleanor raggiunse il bancone, anche altri clienti le sorrisero, chiacchierando felicemente, o tendendo le loro tazze vuote verso la teiera che lei offriva loro.  
  
Merlin sospirò, la rabbia che prima provava quasi scomparsa. Non riusciva a rimanere arrabbiato con Eleanor per molto. Era troppo una buona amica. Lo era stata per trent’anni ormai. Lo tormentava ed era invadente, ma solo perché ci teneva a lui. Voleva accasarlo solo per regalare a lui ciò che lei aveva trovato tardi nella sua vita, con il suo secondo marito. Qualcuno a cui voler bene. Qualcuno da accudire.  
  
Qualcuno che fosse l’altra faccia della stessa medaglia.  
  
Lo sguardo di Merlin si volse dai clienti ai loro tavoli, verso il Lago di Avalon, visibile dalla vetrata.  
  
_“Non avete idea di cosa ho dovuto sopportare dopo la vostra assenza, Arthur”_ , pensò rivolto alla torre.  
  
_“Intendi respingere una vecchietta con le mani lunghe”_ , il ricordo della voce di Arthur, arrabbiata ed esasperata.  
  
_“Vorrei che ci provaste voi a trattare con lei. È una forza della natura, ecco cos’è”_.  
  
_“Oh, per favore. Non dovrebbe rappresentare una grossa sfida. Neppure per te”._  
  
_“Quella sfacciata ha lasciato dei segni sul mio didietro”_.  
  
_“È questo il motivo per cui ti nascondevi da lei nella stalla vuota? Questo è patetico, veramente...”_  
  
_“Oh, state zitto!”_ disse Merlin affettuosamente, risvegliandosi al suono della sua stessa voce.  
  
Diede un’occhiata in giro per vedere se qualcuno l’avesse notato, poi si diresse alla torre. Era abbastanza strano avere abitualmente conversazioni immaginarie con un morto. Sarebbe stato ancora peggio averle ad alta voce e in pubblico.  
  
Merlin tirò un pesante sospiro.  
  
Era stato solo troppo a lungo.  
  
Dietro di lui, qualcuno si schiarì la gola. Merlin si ricompose, per scoprire una giovane coppia che stava lì in piedi, entrambi chiaramente imbarazzati e rossi in viso.  
  
“Sì?” chiese, anche se avrebbe potuto indovinare cosa stavano per chiedergli.  
  
“Potrebbe – voglio dire” – la ragazza occhieggiò il suo giovane compagno, che stava studiando con grande interesse il pavimento in pietra. “Noi speravamo che lei... uhm. Abbiamo visto su internet che lei vende un...  uhm. Un elisir?”  
  
“Seguitemi”, disse Merlin, e li condusse fuori dall’area bar, dalla parte opposta della sala. Una doppia porta in vetro sotto una scritta antica in legno recava la scritta “Apothecary”.  
  
Merlin spinse per aprire la porta ed entrò in una stanza piena di file di scaffali. Ogni scaffale conteneva bottigliette, scatole e ampolle di ogni genere di pozioni, come erbe, saponi, e altri rimedi erboristici che lui ed i suoi assistenti avevano preparato per la vendita.  
  
“Aspettate qui”, Merlin disse alla coppia e si incamminò lungo il muro verso il bancone che si estendeva lungo lo stesso.  
  
Il suo assistente Danyl era seduto dietro il bancone dal registratore di cassa, i capelli neri che gli oscuravano gli occhi, curvo sul suo pc. Su una sedia accanto a lui sedeva l’altro suo assistente, Heath, che quel giorno sembrava appena uscito da un campo di rugby, con i capelli biondi in disordine e il viso arrossato, i pantaloni sporchi sul bancone mentre giocava con il cellulare.  
  
Merlin appoggiò la sua tracolla sul bancone proprio sui piedi di Heath, facendolo quasi cadere dalla sedia.  
  
“Ahia!” Heath gli gridò.  
  
Merlin poggiò il sacco a pelo che aveva trasportato per tutto il tragitto dalla casa della vedova Abbernathy. “Non sono il tuo cavallo da soma”, disse e lanciò il pacco a Heath. “Se hai bisogno di qualcos’altro da tua nonna per il campeggio del Festival, prenditelo da solo!”  
  
“Avrei dovuto lasciare solo il povero Danyl con il negozio”, disse Heath, “Sai che è completamente incapace qui senza di me”.  
  
“Solo se si tratta di sollevare scatole incredibilmente pesanti” Danyl lo informò, “Allora sì, in quello sei assolutamente meglio tu”.  
  
“Quindi mi hai osservato, eh?” Heath sollevò il braccio e mostrò un bicipite a Danyl.  
  
“Ti piacerebbe” brontolò Danyl.  
  
Merlin notò le orecchie di Danyl diventare rosse e lo sguardo di Heath soffermarsi sul profilo di Danyl. Buon Dio, Merlin pensò, è come avere di nuovo a che fare con gli stalloni nelle stalle.  
  
“Questo mi ricorda che”, Merlin si rivolse a Heath, “la prossima volta che ricevo una chiamata per un cavallo di tua nonna, tu verrai con me per verificare se è veramente malato. Forse questo terrà le manacce di tua nonna lontano da me.  
  
Heath guardò con orrore Merlin che mimava palpeggiamenti con le lunghe mani nodose. “Oh mio dio per favore smettila”, il giovane lo supplicò.  
  
“Questa è la stessa cosa che continuavo a dire a tua nonna”, disse Merlin, solo per avere la soddisfazione di vedere Heath che si copriva il viso con entrambe le mani.  
  
“Oh, sul serio, insomma... voi due avete, tipo, cento anni!  
  
“Almeno” Merlin concordò e gli porse una borsetta. “Quindi aiuta questo vecchio a prendere quelle erbe nella serra sul tetto per l’essiccazione. Ma prima...” afferrò una bottiglietta di vetro da un gruppo che stava sull’espositore nel bancone. “Porta questa a quella giovane coppia laggiù, va bene?”  
  
Dopo che Heath se ne fu andato, Merlin superò il bancone e andò a sedersi accanto a Danyl. I suoi piedi dolevano per la lunga camminata. In effetti, quel giorno gli faceva male dappertutto. Sentiva ognuno dei 90 anni che il suo corpo si portava ormai appresso. Quelli, e anche di più.  
  
“Devo chiedertelo”, Danyl interruppe i suoi pensieri. “Lo so che non ti piace parlarne... ma devo saperlo. Cosa c’è in quell’elisir magico che si vende da pazzi?”  
  
“Vitamina C, vitamina B, un po’ di anice per il profumo e un po’ di miele, per la dolcezza.”  
  
Danyl lo squadrò con aria incredula. “Ma – non è niente di speciale. La gente è in delirio on line. Dicono che – quello è – Beh, che ti fa fare qualsiasi genere di cosa.”  
  
“A letto, intendi?” disse Merlin e guardò allegramente Danyl che chiudeva gli occhi e gli rivolgeva un’espressione orripilata e disgustata. Perché, francamente, che gusto c’era ad essere vecchi se non per torturare i giovani, una volta ogni tanto.  
  
“Sì, Sì. Quello. Quegli ingredienti non dovrebbero avere nulla a che vedere con quello.”  
  
“A volte”, replicò Merlin, “tutto quello che ci vuole è un po’ di mistero per lasciare che la vera magia funzioni. Quindi è meglio che non racconti ad Heath quello che ti ho detto. Potrebbe rovinare tutto il divertimento che voi due potreste avere insieme.”  
  
“Sshhhhh!” Danyl lo zittì, con un’occhiata a dove Heath era sparito sulla scala a chiocciola per i piani superiori.  
  
“Ancora non gli hai detto quello che provi?” disse Merlin, non azzardandosi ad abbassare il tono di voce.  
  
Danyl ondeggiò spasmodicamente una mano verso di lui per chiedergli di tacere. “Sto aspettando il momento giusto!”, disse a bassa voce.  
  
“Quanto hai intenzione di aspettare? Fino a quando sarà troppo tardi? Ti stai struggendo per quel ragazzo da settimane!” Merlin si volse verso le scale che conducevano al tetto. “Heath!”  
  
Danyl gli afferrò un braccio. “Oh mio dio cosa stai – “  
  
“Sì? – la voce giunse dalla cima delle scale.  
  
“Danyl vorrebbe che tu andassi con lui al festival del Solstizio d’Estate. Per un appuntamento. Come una coppia. Romanticamente.” Merlin schiaffeggiò le mani di Danyl che avevano afferrato il suo cappotto. “Che ne dici? Vuoi andare con lui e trascinarlo fuori dallo squallore della sua esistenza?”  
  
“Non ti racconterò mai più un segreto!” Danyl gemette premendosi una mano sul volto. “Sei la persona peggiore a mantenere un segreto nella storia delle persone che mantengono segreti!”  
  
“Digli che andrò” la voce di Heath dalla tromba delle scale. “E digli che era dannatamente l’ora che me lo chiedesse.”  
  
Di fianco a Merlin, Danyl rimase immobile, con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
“Più diventi vecchio, Danyl” dichiarò Merlin, “più realizzi che certi segreti non dovrebbero essere mantenuti”. Diede a Danyl una piccola pacca. “Credimi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> [1] Notate il riferimento alla scena finale della serie? Merlin anziano con la barba bianca che cammina lungo il lago con un furgone blu che gli sfreccia accanto. Queste cose, i piccoli dettagli, e i grandi sentimenti, mi hanno insegnato ad amare questa storia in modo totalizzante. La amerete anche voi, ne sono certa! (n.d.T.)  
> [2] “Apothecary” è il nome della farmacia, e anche del farmacista, nella sua accezione più antica. La traduzione italiana mi ha dato da pensare. Non potevo tradurre con farmacia, perché perdeva la sua accezione antica. Neppure erboristeria mi pareva corretto. Ho pensato anche a tradurre con cose come “Lo speziale” o “L’alchimista”, ma penso che Gaius si sarebbe rivoltato nella tomba ;P Ho optato alla fine per lasciare l’originale.  
> [3] Cornish pasties: sono fagottini di pasta sfoglia ripieni di carne e verdure, tipici della Cornovaglia, simili, per forma e contenuto, alle empanadas argentine. Assaggiate a Edimburgo... buonissime! (n.d.T.)


	3. In comunione con tutti gli spiriti

“Ho detto a tutti che se non si terranno i vestiti addosso quest’anno, sarà l’ultima volta che saranno i benvenuti al Festival del Solstizio.”  
  
Merlin si costrinse a non ridere mentre camminava attraverso il parco adiacente alla sua proprietà. “Sono sicuro che _questo_ li metterà in riga”.  
  
“Lo penso anch’io!” disse Eleanor, ignorando il suo tono sarcastico.  
  
Merlin passò a fianco a molti operai che stavano ancora costruendo chioschi in legno o sistemando tendoni lungo tutta la superficie del parco. Venditori, musicisti e artisti si mescolavano alla folla, preparandosi tutti per le festività del weekend.  
  
“Tutte queste sciocchezze su Nuovi Druidi, Neo Wicca e Bambini della Terra” proseguì Eleanor, “sono solo una scusa per andare in giro con le chiappe di fuori e ubriachi, se vuoi saperlo.”  
  
“È meglio così di quello che potrebbe accadere”.  
  
“Cosa potrebbe essere peggio?”.  
  
Il lampo di un ricordo. Di urla che lo svegliavano dal sonno. Di trenta uomini dagli abiti pagani raccolti sotto la luna del solstizio. Di bambini legati ai pali pronti per essere sacrificati agli dei degli ultimi invasori di Albion.  
  
La rabbia lo aveva consumato a quella vista e la sua magia era esplosa attraverso di lui, sbattendo gli uomini contro i tronchi degli alberi con tanta violenza che le piante si erano spaccate a metà ed aveva spazzato via tutta la foresta intorno a lui.  
  
Poteva ancora ricordare la nausea e lo shock che aveva provato alla vista dei corpi fracassati e della foresta decimata. I bambini che aveva salvato erano scappati via. Terrorizzati dalla morte e dalla distruzione. Terrorizzati da lui. Non poteva biasimarli, e non li aveva inseguiti. Avrebbe voluto anche lui scappare via da se stesso.  
  
Ci erano voluti due giorni per bruciare tutti i cadaveri dei morti.  
  
Gli ci erano voluti due anni per usare di nuovo la magia senza rivedere le loro tombe senza nome.  
  
“Emrys?”  
  
Si accorse che si era bloccato accanto ad un basso palco in legno. Eleanor si era fermata ad osservarlo, circondato da giovani uomini e donne che tenevano in mano chitarre. Tutti loro lo stavano guardando con aspettativa.  
  
“Scusa? Cosa?”  
  
“Ho detto, Emrys, che qui è dove si esibirà la band. Saranno separati dall’area campeggio, ma non molto distanti dai venditori di cibo in cima alla strada.”  
  
“Sì. Bene. Certo. Va ... Scusa, qual era la domanda a cui dovrei rispondere?”  
  
Eleanor emise un sospiro chiaramente esasperato, ma gli sorrise. “Vuoi che me ne occupi io?”  
  
Merlin prese la mano di lei in entrambe le sue, fingendo l’espressione più umile che potesse mettere insieme dopo quindici mila anni. “Ti dispiacerebbe, mia signora?”  
  
“Vecchio pazzo”, gli disse, e lo colpì affettuosamente sul braccio. “D’accordo, allora. Va’ pure.”  
  
Merlin non perse tempo e lasciò il gruppetto ai loro progetti. Il coordinamento del Festival del Solstizio di Avalon era assolutamente meglio lasciarlo nelle mani di Eleanor. Lui non aveva alcun talento per queste cose. E non ci teneva neppure.  
  
No, lui era molto più bravo ad occuparsi del suo giardino, a fare saponette ed elisir per il negozio, a occuparsi delle malattie della gente del villaggio, a scrivere libri per la sua libreria.  
  
E ad aspettare.  
  
Era davvero bravo ad aspettare, ormai.  
  
Merlin attraversò il parco, le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo lungo cappotto, guardando i venditori che preparavano i loro prodotti nelle bancarelle quasi terminate. Aveva già visto molti di loro che affermavano di vendere prodotti magici.  
  
Questi figli della nuova era, Merlin pensò tristemente. Cercavano tutti di tornare agli antichi costumi, ma nessuno di loro aveva mai sperimentato neanche un pizzico della vera magia.  
  
Probabilmente era meglio così.  
  
Merlin si strinse nel suo cappotto per contrastare il vento freddo mentre passeggiava attraverso l’area campeggio. “Dovremo fare una chiacchierata sul tempo previsto per domani”, disse rivolto alle nuvole grigie sopra di sé. “Non combinate sciocchezze per il primo giorno d’estate”.  
  
Sarebbe bastata una spintarella della magia antica della terra per assicurare una calda giornata di sole. Un pizzico di magia per nulla difficile da fare. Non per lui, comunque. Non da molto tempo.  
  
Il sentiero tortuoso lo condusse sulla riva erbosa del lago, al cerchio di alte pietre ampio circa 15 metri. Gli abitanti del luogo chiamavano la formazione rocciosa il Cerchio di Pietre di Avalon ormai da molti secoli. Era l’attrazione principale del parco dallo stesso nome che confinava con la sua proprietà. Era stato dichiarato proprietà della Sovraintendenza dei beni culturali pochi anni prima.  
  
Tanto casino per un calendario, Merlin pensò, mentre si avvicinava ai basamenti in pietra del cerchio. Lui lo aveva costruito solo per calcolare il passaggio del tempo. Il suo stesso corpo era inutile per quello scopo.  
  
Merlin spostò il suo sguardo dalle increspature delle onde del lago verso le rovine della torre sull’Isola di Avalon. Due facce della stessa medaglia, pensò. Avrei dovuto sapere che era più di un modo di dire. Avrei dovuto sapere che se Arthur fosse vissuto per sempre, allora avrei dovuto farlo anch’io.  
  
Ed entrambi avevano vissuto. Separati e soli. Ai confini opposti dell’esistenza.  
  
Anno dopo anno, secolo dopo secolo, intere vite degli uomini, Merlin era sopravvissuto ancora e ancora, sin da quell’orribile giorno in cui aveva ricomposto il corpo di Arthur su una barca e lo aveva inviato ai Sidhe.  
  
Merlin toccò la ruvida roccia del basamento in pietra, gli occhi sul prato verdeggiante sotto i suoi logori stivali. Esattamente qui, pensò. Esattamente in questo punto, tutto è finito.  
  
Poteva quasi vedere se stesso più giovane, abbandonato anche dal grande drago, inginocchiarsi accanto al corpo di Arthur, implorando l’insensibile universo un’ultima volta di riportare indietro Arthur da lui, supplicando l’antica magia della terra di lasciare, per favore, Arthur con lui, solo di lasciare Arthur –  
  
_‘Merlin’._  
  
Lo sguardo di Merlin scattò verso la torre in rovina.  
  
L’ho _sentito_ , pensò. Lo so. Lo _so_ che l’ho sentito.  
  
Merlin cadde sulle ginocchia e si accovacciò per toccare con il palmo della sua mano l’erba umida e la fredda terra.  
  
_“Inbringe cume mec onbregdan cume her”[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3643321&i=1#_edn1) _  
  
La sua magia crebbe e lo riempì, e lui la inviò nel profondo della terra, attraverso il suolo lungo le rocce, in profondità nel cuore stesso del globo terrestre. Non trovando traccia di ciò che cercava, ampliò la sua magia fino a giungere sulle rive del mare, fino agli oceani, su fino alle nuvole, poi di nuovo giù ancora nella terra, attraverso la pioggia che fluiva nei ruscelli, fino al lago e sulla sua sponda, finché alla fine si riversò di nuovo nel suo corpo.  
  
Merlin tirò un profondo respiro, come se fosse emerso da acque profonde. Vide il mondo inclinarsi, sentì il suo corpo oscillare di lato e quindi cadde pesantemente sul fianco sulla gelida erba.  
  
“Niente”, sussurrò alle rovine della torre, o a quello che poteva vedere attraverso i lunghi capelli bianchi che gli coprivano il viso. “Ma quello era... Ho _sentito_ qualcosa. Lo so... Lo so...”  
  
Qualcuno vicino gridò il suo nome. Era stata molto tempo fa l’ultima volta che si era connesso con gli antichi poteri della terra. Aveva lasciato il suo corpo diventare troppo vecchio per sopportarne lo sforzo.  
  
“Questa è colpa vostra, Arthur”, mormorò nell’erba.  
  
_“Come può essere colpa mia?”_  
  
“Siete stato via così a lungo che ora mi sono davvero trasformato in un idiota.”  
  
_“Eri già un idiota quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, Merlin”._  
  
“Meglio un idiota che un imbecille reale”  
  
“Un po’ di aiuto qui!” sentì Eleanor gridare.  
  
“Sto bene” Merlin biascicò, e con un grugnito di sforzo si alzò sulle sue vecchie ginocchia doloranti. Dopo essersi tolto i capelli dal viso, realizzò che Eleanor e molti operai lo avevano attorniato, visibilmente preoccupati.  
  
“Chiamiamo il servizio di emergenza?”, chiese uno di loro.  
  
“No, sto bene. Merlin mise un piede sotto di lui e tese la mano verso l’uomo “Solo un aiuto per rimettere in piedi un vecchio, le spiace?” invece di prendergli la mano due di loro si avvicinarono al suo fianco afferrandolo per le ascelle come un bambino e lo sollevarono in piedi. “Sto bene, sto _bene_. Lasciatemi andare. È stato solo un calo di zuccheri per non aver mangiato oggi,”, aggiunse, perché quella era sempre una buona scusa per la spossatezza causata dalla magia.  
  
“Lo porterò dentro e gli farò mangiare qualcosa” Eleanor disse al resto degli uomini. Afferrò il braccio di Merlin in una morsa degna di un Cavaliere di Camelot. “Andiamo”.  
  
Merlin cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta mentre lei lo conduceva sulla collina verso la sua proprietà. “Posso camminare da solo”.  
  
Eleanor lo lasciò andare, guardando come si reggeva in piedi accanto a lei quando cercò di fare il primo passo senza il suo appoggio, quindi sospirò rumorosamente e afferrò il suo braccio per sostenerlo di nuovo.  
  
“Oh, chiudi il becco”, le disse.  
  
“Non ho detto una parola”, replicò lei, mentre lo accompagnava attraverso il parco in direzione del portone laterale di legno delimitante la sua proprietà. Le sue gambe erano instabili sotto di lui mentre lo attraversava e perse quasi l’equilibrio due volte prima di oltrepassare l’ampio portico che correva lungo la vetrata della sua casa.  
  
Eleanor oltrepassò la porta di vetro del bar e lo guidò verso il suo ingresso privato alla Torre Nord. “Hai le tue chiavi?”  
  
“Perché qualcuno come me dovrebbe aver bisogno di chiavi?”, disse Merlin, quindi incespicò per la sorpresa della sua stessa risposta troppo sincera. Evidentemente non era così lontano dal collasso come pensava.  
  
“Solo perché sei il proprietario di metà della regione del lago non significa che devi lasciare tutto aperto”, rispose Eleanor, dimostrando ancora una volta quanto facilmente la gente moderna creda a ciò che vuole. “Ci saranno centinaia di persone qui tra poche ore a campeggiare per il festival di domani. Devi proteggere le tue cose. Perché è quello che sono”, aggiunse, e lo condusse attraverso la porta nella sua residenza.  
  
Le sue stanze al primo piano della Torre Nord erano piuttosto minimaliste. Sebbene la struttura fosse aperta e moderna, con la zona living aperta sulla sala da pranzo e la cucina, era in verità più vuota, che minimalista. Pochi quadri appesi alle pareti, e alte tende davanti alle lunghe, strette finestre nei muri di pietra. Ma non vi era alcun segno tangibile che qualcuno davvero vivesse lì.  
  
Cosa che aveva senso, Merlin pensò. Perché lui non viveva lì.  
  
Eleanor lo fece sedere sul divano, incredibilmente ingombro e andò in cucina a prendergli da mangiare. Quando si rilassò indietro sui cuscini, la sentì dire qualcosa sullo stato penoso del suo frigo, e sulla sua abitudine di servirsi dalle cucine del bar.  
  
Ah, pensò nel dormiveglia. Deve aver scoperto i sandwich che ho sgraffignato questa settimana. O forse la scatola di scones[[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3643321&i=1#_edn2) che ho preso dal bancone del forno stamattina. O probabilmente le creme aromatizzate dal bar. O, a pensarci bene, qualsiasi altra cosa che c’è dentro al frigo.  
  
“Mangia questo”, disse Eleanor, facendolo sussultare nel sonno piazzandogli un piatto in mano. “Avanti”.  
  
“Non sono un bambino”, disse Merlin, afferrando un muffin dal piatto e dandogli un morso con fare stizzoso, le briciole che cadevano tutte sulla barba e sul cappotto.  
  
Eleanor lo osservò mangiare, le braccia incrociate sul suo disastroso vestito con troppi fiori, corrugando il piccolo viso con aria preoccupata, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
  
“Che c’è?”, chiese Merlin, alla fine.  
  
“Ti chiedi perché cerco di trovarti qualcuno, Emrys. Bene. Ecco” accennò con un gesto alla massa informe sul divano “questa è la ragione”.  
  
“Sto bene, Eleanor.”  
  
“Non stai bene”.  
  
“Te l’ho detto. Semplicemente oggi non ho mangiato”.  
  
“È esattamente quello che voglio dire. Se avessi qualcuno che ti dà un’occhiata, sarebbe meglio per te. Io ce l’ho, da quando ho trovato il mio Frederick.”  
  
Merlin si rilassò sul sofà e chiuse gli occhi. Era così inspiegabilmente stanco. Poteva sentire la fatica nel profondo delle sue ossa.  
  
“Lascia che ti trovi qualcuno di speciale” – cominciò Eleanor.  
  
“Avevo già qualcuno di speciale”, disse lui, perché era troppo sfinito per mentire ancora su questo. “Ma ora lui se n’è andato.”  
  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. E poi un dolce “oh”. Alla fine ci fu un movimento al suo fianco, quando lei gli si sedette accanto. “Lui”, disse.  
  
“Sì. Lui”.  
  
“Tutti questi anni”, lei rispose, e sembrava ferita. “Tutto questo tempo che ci conosciamo. E non mi hai mai detto niente”  
.  
Buttò fuori un profondo sospiro, espirando e voltandosi sul divano per osservare la sua espressione preoccupata. “Non era come pensi. Tra lui e me. Alla fine. Non avevo neanche realizzato. Non finché non se ne è andato.”  
  
Lei mise una mano sul suo braccio. “Avrei voluto che me lo avessi detto.”  
  
“È stato molto, moltissimo tempo fa.”  
  
Un altro lungo silenzio. “Lo sai”, disse infine, “mi capita di sapere che ci sono dei gentiluomini scapoli nel villaggio...”  
  
Merlin soffiò una risata. Perché, sinceramente. Era davvero incontenibile. “Eleanor,” le disse, e coprì la mano di lei con la sua. “Mia cara, carissima amica. Ti ringrazio per quello che stai cercando di fare per me. Ma per favore. Non farlo. Perché c’è una sola persona a cui appartengo. E nessun altro. Credimi. Ci ho provato.”  
  
Lei strinse la sua mano, con espressione terribilmente triste. “Promettimi che finirai di mangiare”, disse.  
  
“Sì, Eleanor”, rispose, con il suo migliore tono da vecchio amico affezionato.  
  
“E che ti riposerai,” continuò nel suo normale tono di voce. “Ne avrai bisogno per il festival domani. Ho appeso il tuo costume da Merlin dietro la porta della tua camera da letto, comunque. Cerca di non dargli fuoco di nuovo, quest’anno.”  
  
“Ah, sì.” Rispose Merlin, e sorrise stancamente. “Va bene. Domani sarò di nuovo Merlin. Che è sempre bello.”  
  
“Non capisco perché non usi semplicemente il tuo vero nome”, gli disse, afferrando il piatto e allungandogli il muffin. “Anche Emrys era il nome di Merlin nelle leggende, dopo tutto.”  
  
“Nessuno lo sa”, replicò e diede un altro morso al muffin, dopo che lei gli fece segno di continuare a mangiare. “Credimi. È più facile vivere come Emrys che come Merlin”.  
  
“Per fortuna che non ti hanno chiamato come tuo padre, allora.”  
  
È così, Merlin pensò. Quando si erano conosciuti le aveva detto che suo padre si chiamava Merlin. Era quello il suo nome durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Era stato molto tempo prima. Non riusciva più a ricordare quale bugia aveva raccontato agli abitanti del villaggio quando aveva rimpiazzato il suo vecchio se stesso con il giovane.  
  
La guardò riporre il piatto in cucina, attraverso i suoi occhi semi chiusi. Il sonno lo stava catturando, anche se lui combatteva per non arrendersi ad esso. “Hai messo il cappello e la tunica insieme al mio costume?”, chiese.  
  
“Certo. Non puoi essere un vero mago senza tunica e cappello ora, no?”  
  
“Mai indossato cappelli, allora”, disse Merlin, mentre i suoi occhi tendevano a chiudersi. “Beh. Quasi mai. Solo Arthur me l’ha fatto mettere. Difficilmente ho mai indossato una tunica. Peccato, a dir la verità. Mi è sempre piaciuta rossa. Forse è meglio così. Probabilmente sarebbe andata a fuoco. Con tutti quei draghi...”  
  
Percepì che lei gli toglieva il muffin di mano e lo toccava gentilmente su un braccio. “Fatti un sonnellino”, disse lei. “Poi più tardi mangiati uno di quei sandwich che hai sgraffignato dal bar e vai a letto. Ti sentirai meglio domani mattina”.  
  
Cercò di dire che non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò. Ma la porta dell’appartamento si era appena richiusa dietro di lei quando sentì che si stava abbandonando al sonno.  
  
Si svegliò parecchie ore più tardi, intontito e disorientato. Una sola lampada illuminava appena la stanza immersa nell’oscurità. Fuori dalle strette finestre, la notte era scesa da un bel po’.  
  
Stropicciandosi una mano sul viso, si alzò in piedi e attraversò la stanza verso la sua camera da letto al piano di sopra.  
  
Non si prese il disturbo di controllare se il bar o il negozio o la Torre Sud fossero chiusi a chiave. Si fidava delle persone che lavoravano per lui. Ci tenevano a quel posto. E tenevano anche a lui. Non aveva alcun dubbio che le sue cose sarebbero state al sicuro quella notte.  
  
Dopo aver incespicato fino alla sua camera al piano di sopra, Merlin passò oltre al letto fatto meticolosamente, verso una piccola porta segreta sul muro più distante.  
  
Aprì la porta rivelando una scalinata a chiocciola percorsa da candelabri. Le fiammelle si accesero appena si accinse a salire i gradini di pietra, guidandolo nella seconda ala della Torre Nord.  
  
Che era dove veramente viveva.  
  
Merlin emerse dalla scalinata in un lungo corridoio in pietra che correva lungo tutta l’estensione della Torre Nord, dalla riva del lago alla strada. I suoi muri erano percorsi da torce fiammeggianti che presero vita al suo passaggio. Tra le fiammelle lampeggianti erano appesi alle pareti rossi stendardi, tutti con il dragone giallo della casata Pendragon.  
  
Il corridoio sarebbe parso familiare a molti a Camelot. Specialmente a chi era solito camminare nelle sale tra le stanze del re e gli appartamenti del Medico di Corte.  
  
Con uno sbadiglio, Merlin girò a sinistra nel corridoio, per raggiungere la sua stanza all’interno delle camere del Medico di Corte. Ma dopo solo pochi passi, rallentò e si fermò.  
  
Da quanto tempo? Si chiese. Quanto era passato dall’ultima volta che aveva controllato le stanze di Arthur? Poche settimane, forse? O – No, non poteva essere. Fuori nevicava, non è vero? Sì, nevicava. Ricordò di aver notato il freddo.  
  
Ma l’ultima neve era caduta mesi fa.  
  
Merlin si girò e oltrepassò il corridoio e la doppia porta in legno chiusa.  
  
“Non può essere”, mormorò. “Non possono essere passati mesi.”  
  
Ma quando Merlin aprì la porta delle camere di Arthur, l’aria stantia che lo assalì gli confermò ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere.  
  
Non erano passati mesi da quando si era occupato di quelle stanze.  
  
Erano passati anni.  
  
Merlin rimase immobile nelle stanze immerse nell’oscurità, le persiane chiuse, le tende tirate, le candele spente, respirando la puzza di camino stantio, pietra polverosa e incuria.  
  
Stringendosi il cappotto al petto per combattere il freddo, Merlin entrò nell’anticamera in pietra, oltrepassò la scrivania di Arthur, il tavolo e le sedie. Camminò attraverso l’arco fino alla camera da letto di Arthur, facendosi strada nella polvere, togliendola via dagli occhi appena vide il guardaroba, il paravento ed il letto a baldacchino.  
  
Sarebbe potuto essere a Camelot, nelle stanze di Arthur quando era stato principe, se non fosse stato per l’incuria e l’abbandono che vi regnava. Si era concesso di fingere di essere lì in passato, più di una volta. Nei momenti di debolezza.  
  
Merlin sollevò una mano alle dozzine di lunghe candele nei candelabri di ferro e nei candelieri da parete e diede loro vita con la magia. Si accesero tutte intorno a lui, spazzando via l’oscurità, rivelando le stanze fedelmente riprodotte.  
  
Su ogni superficie, c’era un sottile strato di polvere bianca. Sul tavolo di Arthur. Sulle pergamene. Sulle coperte.  Sui suoi cuscini. Ovunque.  
  
Merlin raggiunse la cornice di legno dello specchio accanto al letto di Arthur. “Guarda un po’”, disse, e passò due dita sullo strato di polvere che copriva la superficie. “Non riesco neanche a specchiarmi”.  
  
_“Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa, Merlin”._  
  
“La vanità era una tua specialità, Arthur, non mia”. Afferrò la manica del cappotto e ripulì una sezione maggiore di specchio, rivelando un vecchio che a malapena riconobbe come se stesso.  
  
_'Dio, Merlin, cosa ti è successo?'_  
  
_'Questa'_ , rispose un'altra voce, una voce più giovane, una voce più arrabbiata, _'è dannatamente una bella domanda_!'  
  
Per una frazione di secondo, Merlin vide nello specchio, non l'uomo che era, ma l'uomo che era stato.  
  
Giovane. Potente. _Furioso_.  
  
_'Guardati_!' disse infuriato il suo io più giovane. _'Guarda quello che sei diventato_!'  
  
Merlin asciugò il resto della polvere dalla superficie dello specchio con la mano nuda, dall'alto verso il basso, fino a che non riuscì a vedere il suo reale riflesso che lo fissava.  
  
I suoi lunghi capelli bianchi erano selvaggi intorno al suo volto, la barba conteneva fili d'erba, il cappotto era sporco dal viaggio alle stalle, e i suoi vestiti sembrava che li avesse tenuti addosso per dormire, più di una volta.  
  
Era, in effetti, l'immagine stessa di un vecchio mago pazzo che viveva allo stato brado.  
  
_'Dov'è lo stregone che ha sconfitto l'esercito sassone?'_ Se stesso più giovane infierì contro di lui. _'Dove è l'uomo che si ergeva come pari davanti ai draghi? Dove è il mago che correva a capofitto incontro al fuoco, al pericolo e alla morte? '_  
  
«È morto," Merlin disse, con voce strozzata. "È morto, sulle rive di Avalon, con il suo re."  
  
Una rabbia improvvisa lo riempì, nei confronti di un fato che non aveva voluto, nei confronti di un destino che non era riuscito a evitare. Merlin afferrò il telaio di legno dello specchio, e la sua magia crebbe, frantumando il vetro in polvere.  
  
Infilò una mano nella nube di polvere, agitando il pugno attraverso di essa, creando un vortice.  
  
Vuoi vedere il potere? pensò furiosamente. Ti mostrerò il _potere_.  
  
Spinse più magia nel vortice, espandendolo fino a riempire la stanza. Il vento lasciò intatti i beni di Arthur, ma sollevò ogni granello di polvere e sporco dalla stanza, fino a quando tutte le tracce di abbandono scomparvero.  
  
Merlin spinse il braccio verso la finestra della camera, e le tende volarono da parte, le imposte si aprirono sbattendo, le finestre con doppi vetri si frantumarono verso l'esterno. Spinse il palmo in avanti, e inviò la tempesta di polvere fuori dalla finestra, verso il cielo, dove esplose come un fuoco d'artificio.  
  
Il suono dell’esplosione scosse il vetro, e vibrò nel suo petto, un suono così forte che sarebbe stato sentito nel villaggio di Avalon lungo la strada.  
  
Che vengano, Merlin pensò furiosamente. Lasciateli venire e provare a portarmi via da Arthur in qualche laboratorio per studiarmi. Chiamerò i fulmini dal cielo. Aprirò la terra per inghiottirli tutti.  
  
Merlin si sentì scuotere dal potere. L’antica magia era cresciuta intorno e attraverso di lui, la vedeva scorrere in fiumi brillanti di colore e di luce che pulsavano, vibravano e cantavano nel suo sangue e nelle sue ossa. All'interno di quelle correnti fluttuanti vide le molecole, gli atomi, gli elettroni, i quark e pezzi di materia così piccoli che gli uomini non avevano ancora scoperto.  
  
Così facile da manipolare, pensò selvaggiamente. Così facile da modellare e distruggere.  
  
Merlin si aggrappò alla vuota cornice di legno dello specchio, e con quasi alcuno sforzo, contorse e deformò gli atomi dell'aria. All'interno della cornice vuota, l'aria scintillava, vibrava, poi si solidificò in uno specchio perfetto.  
  
A poca distanza, il riflesso di Merlin lo fissava in un dettaglio perfetto.  
  
I suoi occhi brillavano completamente d'oro. Il suo corpo era incandescente dall’interno e una spettrale luce gialla splendeva anche attraverso i suoi vestiti. Le sue labbra erano strette in un ghigno, la sua bocca truce.  
  
La sua espressione era contorta in una maschera di terrificante, spietato, illimitato potere.  
  
Le mani di Merlin scattarono via dal telaio, il corpo in shock scosso da convulsioni.  
  
Doveva essere stato scagliato all’indietro, perché sentì la spalliera del letto colpirgli la schiena e la testa. Si concentrò sul dolore, cercando disperatamente di tornare in sé.  
  
_'Goffo come non mai, Merlin.'_  
  
"Sì", farfugliò. "Goffo, idiota e peggior servitore del mondo, sì, questo sono io, questo è quello che sono, ditemi Arthur, ditemi che è quello che sono ..."  
  
_'Beh, sei anche una testa di cavolo totale, ovviamente, se non riesci a ricordare una cosa così semplice.'_  
  
Merlin annuì freneticamente, attraverso gli occhi semi chiusi in una fessura. Riusciva sempre a ricordare meglio Arthur con gli occhi chiusi. Arthur con i suoi occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi, gli abiti eleganti, la giacca e gli stivali, con la mano sull'elsa di Excalibur, un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.  
  
"Che altro", disse Merlin attraverso la gola strozzata. "Per favore ... Che altro ... Arthur ..."  
  
_'Sei anche l'uomo più leale e più coraggioso che io conosca. E non hai mai dimenticato il tuo dovere. Quindi non iniziare ora. '_  
  
Gli occhi di Merlin si aprirono di scatto, credendo solo per un secondo che Arthur fosse lì.  
  
La stanza illuminata dalle candele era silenziosa e vuota intorno a lui, ancora vagamente odorando di pietra polverosa, di focolare stantio e di troppi anni senza che qualcuno avesse messo piede lì dentro.  
  
Merlin si tirò su dalla spalliera del letto e barcollò verso la finestra aperta sul lago, sostenendosi sulle gambe che minacciavano di cedere ad ogni passo. Si appoggiò pesantemente al suo davanzale di pietra, debole e tremante fino alle ossa, respirando profonde boccate d'aria fredda della notte.  
  
Nel buio della notte là fuori, sia il lago che la sua torre erano nascosti alla vista. Ma Merlin sapeva che erano lì. Erano sempre, sempre lì.  
  
"Per favore", disse loro. "Non posso farcela. Non più. Non da solo. Senza di lui, io ... "  
  
Ricordi balenarono davanti ai suoi occhi, di stregoni i cui poteri erano cresciuti senza controllo, che avevano distrutto il mondo per soddisfare i loro desideri, che avevano elevato se stessi su troni più alti degli uomini o di dio.  
  
Mostri e assassini, impazziti a causa del potere della magia, tutti loro.  
  
E nessuno aveva mai posseduto neanche solo una piccola parte del potere che ora Merlin dominava.  
  
"Per favore," pregò, ai Sidhe, alla magia antica dormiente nel mondo, a qualcuno della sua specie magica che potesse essere ancora rimasto in vita. "Per favore. Portatelo di nuovo da me... Ho bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno di lui." Si premette la fronte sulla pietra. "Per favore..." sussurrò.  
  
Rimase con la testa china fino a che i suoi pensieri fluttuarono e le gambe quasi si abbandonarono sotto di lui. Con le ultime forze incespicò verso il letto di Arthur, togliendosi la giacca, gettando via gli stivali, prima di strisciare completamente vestito sotto le coperte.  
  
Le lenzuola odoravano di Camelot. Di Arthur. Niente di più.  
  
Laverò tutto domani, pensò Merlin. Non con la magia. Ma per bene. Con le mie mani. Con i saponi che faccio proprio come quelli che facevo a Camelot.  
  
Merlin spostò via dal viso lunghi filamenti di capelli bianchi con dita tremanti, sentendo ogni singolo anno della sua lunga vita che pesava sul suo corpo.  
  
"Farò meglio," sussurrò nel tessuto morbido sotto il suo volto. "Prometto, Arthur. Farò meglio. Lo farò. Lo farò."  
  
_'Va bene, Merlin. Va tutto bene. Semplicemente riposa ora. '_  
  
"Mi dispiace…"  
  
_'Non voglio le tue scuse, Merlin. Voglio che tu vada a dormire prima di fare qualcosa di veramente stupido '._  
  
"C'è già una lista," Merlin sussurrò tra i cuscini.  
  
_'Di questo sono certo.'_  
  
Merlin sentì i suoi pensieri che scivolavano via, fusi con i sogni.  
  
In essi, Arthur si trovava accanto al letto, a torso nudo, con i capelli biondi arruffati, i dolci occhi azzurri.  
  
_"Davvero, Merlin? Dormire nel mio letto? La tua insolenza non conosce limiti? "_  
  
" _C'è posto per voi qui_ ," si sentì dire, la sua voce giovane e forte.  
  
_"Dovrei metterti alla gogna"_ , disse Arthur, ma scivolò nel letto accanto a lui. Poi, come se l’avesse fatto molte volte in passato, Arthur avvolse le braccia intorno a lui e lo tirò accanto a sè. " _Ora dormi_."  
  
Merlin premette il viso nella pelle calda del collo di Arthur. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, e gli fece venire voglia di piangere, anche se non sapeva perché. "Ci sono altre cose che potremmo fare, invece", disse ad Arthur.  
  
" _Domattina_ ", replicò Arthur, e fece scivolare una mano per accarezzare il suo viso. " _Faremo tutte quelle cose domattina."_  
  
" _Promettete_?"  
  
" _Sì. Lo prometto. Ora, per una volta nella vita, fa come ti dico. Dormi. Sei esausto. E cose terribili ti accadono quando sei stanco_. "  
  
Merlin aggrottò la fronte contro il collo di Arthur. Sì, cose terribili erano accadute. Ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa. Qualcosa riguardo una foresta. Qualcosa su una torre. E c'era una barca, non è vero?  
  
" _Non pensarci_ ", disse Arthur.  
  
Lui annuì, sollevato. " _Sì, mio Signore_."  
  
Una pressione delle sue labbra contro la fronte. Un soffio caldo sul volto. " _Buona notte, Merlin_."  
  
" _Buona notte, Arthur_ ," rispose Merlin, e scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> [1] Allora, dovete sapere una cosa prima di proseguire. L’autrice si è presa la briga di tradurre veramente in “Brittonic”, antico inglese, tutti gli incantesimi pronunciati da Merlin nella sua fanfiction, allo stesso modo di come hanno fatto nella serie gli autori di Merlin, però con i potenti mezzi della BBC. Solo perché lo sapeste. Sapevatelo. Io non li tradurrò, così come non sono stati tradotti, né sottotitolati, nella serie, alcuni, tuttavia, vedrete più avanti, sono abbastanza simili all’inglese moderno (n.d.T).  
> [2] Gli “scones” sono dei panini dal sapore neutro che possono essere farciti con ripieno dolce o salato, originari della Scozia, molto usati come accompagnamento per il the (n.d.T).


	4. il giorno della verità e della menzogna

Merlin spinse via le coperte dal viso e strizzò gli occhi contro l’inaspettata luce del sole. Fuori dalla finestra aperta vicino al letto, vide che il sole era sorto sulle rovine della torre.  
   
Con un grugnito di fatica, Merlin si spinse fino ai gomiti. Le stanze di Arthur, ora ricordava. Ecco dove si trovava.  
   
Era strano, vedere le camere da quel punto di vista. Quasi si aspettava che qualcuno attraversasse la porta e gli portasse la colazione, entrando senza permesso. Anche se, a pensarci bene, quel qualcuno probabilmente sarebbe stato lui, che sarebbe comparso all’improvviso senza bussare, per tirare giù Arthur dal letto.  
   
"Andiamo, alzatevi, pigro fiorellino," Merlin disse a bassa voce, e sorrise tra sé.  
   
 _'Ora, cosa ti ho detto di "alzatevi pigro fiorellino"?'_  
   
"Che è meglio di 'alzati e risplendi?"  
   
 _'No, Merlin.'_  
   
«E il mattino ha l'oro in bocca'?"  
   
 _'Merlin?'_  
   
"Sì?"  
   
'Sta zitto.'  
   
Con una risata morbida, Merlin si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto di Arthur. Le sue articolazioni facevano male mentre si muoveva, probabilmente a causa dell'aria umida del lago che riempiva la stanza. Quando si alzò, le ginocchia schioccarono, minacciando di farlo cadere giù sul letto.  
   
Questo non andava bene, pensò. Doveva risolvere questo problema. Subito.  
Trascinandosi una coperta di scorta intorno alle spalle, Merlin lasciò la stanza, dirigendosi lungo il corridoio fino a una porta oltre la tromba delle scale. A differenza del resto di quel piano, la stanza che si trovava al di là di quella porta era sicuramente non una parte di Camelot.  
   
Quando entrò nella stanza, le candele delle pareti e nei candelabri di ferro presero vita, la loro luce tremolante si rifletteva sulle pareti ed il pavimento piastrellato, sull’enorme doccia incassata di vetro, sull’ampia vasca e la fila di lavandini accanto alla zona chiusa dei servizi igienici.  
   
Dopo aver raggiunto il bagno - pensando per la milionesima volta come fosse grato di non dover trasportare secchi di acqua calda sulle rampe di scale - Merlin si spogliò ed entrò nella vasca. I suoi occhi si chiusero mentre affondava nell'acqua, un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
   
Troppo vecchio, pensò. Si era lasciato diventare troppo vecchio. Era ora di fare qualcosa al riguardo.  
   
Con grande cura, Merlin si mise in comunicazione con gli elementi magici che fluivano nella terra. Anche a questo contatto, la magia sorse dentro di lui, ricostruendo i suoi muscoli e le ossa, rimuovendo gli anni dal suo corpo.  
   
Non troppo, pensò, e interruppe il flusso di magia prima che potesse cambiare troppo visibilmente il suo aspetto. Non era ancora pronto a smettere di essere un vecchio. Non ancora, almeno.  
   
Dopo un po’ di tempo che Merlin aveva lasciato il bagno, tutti i suoi dolori erano spariti. Le sue gambe erano forti sotto di lui mentre si avvicinava alle sue stanze, e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di sedersi per cambiarsi gli abiti di cotone bianco che avrebbe indossato sotto il suo costume di oggi. Anche pettinare la barba e i capelli fu una cosa semplice, senza i dolori alle mani e alle spalle.  
   
Una buona cosa che abbia di nuovo un po' della mia forza, pensò. Perché ho parecchie cose da fare.  
   
Per le successive due ore, Merlin si occupò di mettere in ordine le stanze di Arthur. Lavò la biancheria da letto e la appese ad asciugare, poi fece lo stesso per le tende delle sue finestre e il letto. Dopo aver lasciato le finestre aperte per far entrare aria, mise acqua in un secchio e strofinò i pavimenti fino a quando le pietre diventarono lisce e pulite sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
Quando finì di fare le pulizie e di mettere tutta la biancheria al suo posto, la camera da letto di Arthur e la stanza adiacente profumavano di aria fresca, sapone e vaniglia profumata della lavanderia di Camelot.  
   
Degno di un re, Merlin pensò, e accarezzò i cuscini del letto.  
   
"Adesso. Vediamo cosa sta succedendo con questo tempo. "  
   
Merlin si mosse per appoggiarsi sul davanzale di pietra della finestra sul lago. Il Festival del Solstizio era già iniziato, si rese conto. Poteva sentire suoni lontani di musica e le voci della gente. La brezza che gli agitava i capelli era già impregnata del delizioso profumo di frittura.  
   
Merlin scrutò le piccole nuvole grigie tristi che fluttuavano nel cielo coperto. L'aria aveva ancora mantenuto il freddo del mattino, anche se era quasi ora di pranzo.  
   
« _So che volete la pioggia_ ", disse alle nuvole ", _ma per oggi e domani, facciamo un po' di estate, va bene? Dopo di che, potete piovere quanto volete._ " Merlin allungò il braccio nella dolce brezza. Ma poi esitò.  
   
Un incantesimo, pensò. Sì, sarebbe meglio. Qualcosa di formale e controllato. Qualcosa tra lui e ... e quello che era successo, prima.  
   
Merlin concentrò i suoi pensieri, e sussurrò al cielo. " _Onstyrest pu heofonwolcen, byreas cume milde, áscínest pu sunne, þæt sumorhát dæghwæðerlic._ "  
   
Sentì la sua magia salire lentamente, come la cresta di un'onda, fluire da lui, spingendo la magia addormentata a pelo della terra, mescolandola alla vita. Quando si smorzò dolcemente, emise un respiro che evidentemente aveva trattenuto.  
   
Vedi? pensò. Eri solo stanco la notte scorsa. Questo era tutto. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Niente di niente.  
   
Un altro alito di vento dalla finestra portò profumi ancora più deliziosi e suoni di voci alzate in una risata.  
   
Il Festival del Solstizio lo stava aspettando. Era ora di essere di nuovo Merlin.  
   
Dopo aver rubacchiato la colazione nella sua cucina al piano di sotto, e indossato il suo costume per il festival sopra i suoi vestiti, Merlin uscì sul prato in una soleggiata giornata estiva.  
   
"Molto meglio," si rivolse al cielo. "Grazie."  
   
Merlin si aggiustò le lunghe vesti del costume, annuendo con riconoscenza alle stelle gialle che Eleanor aveva aggiunto al tessuto blu profondo per abbinarle a quelle sul suo cappello a punta. Aveva anche in qualche modo deciso di eliminare ogni grinza nel suo mantello rosso, e aveva evidentemente rinforzato la cucitura dello stemma dei Pendragon sulla spalla.  
   
Con un profondo respiro pieno di dolce aria estiva e cibi fritti, Merlin spinse indietro le spalle, e sorrise alla scena meravigliosa di fronte a lui. Il prato di fronte alla sua proprietà era pieno di una folla di gente, che si estendeva fino al lago. Alcuni stesi sulle coperte mangiavano dolcetti dalla caffetteria, altri erano seduti e suonavano strumenti, altri ancora stavano semplicemente distesi sul prato al sole. Un flusso costante di persone si muoveva tutto intorno a lui, dentro o fuori dei suoi negozi nella sua proprietà, o camminando attraverso le sue terre e nel parco affollato nelle vicinanze.  
   
Sentendosi meravigliosamente ridicolo nel suo costume, Merlin intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, e iniziò a passeggiare piacevolmente verso il parco.  
   
Da un momento all’altro, pensò. Ogni ... secondo ...  
   
" _E' Merlin_!" giunse il grido di un ragazzino, in mezzo a una famiglia distesa su una coperta.  
   
"Farfalla" urlò una bambina al suo fianco. "Farfalla! Farfalla!"  
   
Il padre cercò di zittire delicatamente la piccola di otto anni, attirando la sua attenzione con un sorriso di scusa. Ma Merlin aveva già cambiato direzione per avvicinarsi al gruppo.  
   
«Hai sentito parlare di quel trucco, vero?", chiese Merlin alla bambina.  
   
La piccola annuì, con gli occhi spalancati, e protese le mani, una che copriva l'altra.  
   
"Ah, direi di sì.» Si abbassò su un ginocchio. "Se è tutto a posto per i tuoi genitori?" Lui colse i loro sguardi ansiosi, e li vide piegarsi in avanti per ottenere una visuale migliore di quello che lui stava per fare. "Va bene", disse alla bambina, "tieni le mani chiuse. Proprio così. Ora, pronuncia le parole magiche ".  
   
"Farfalla!" strillò la bimba.  
   
Merlin coprì le piccole mani della bambina con le sue, abbassando gli occhi e chiudendoli per nascondere lo scintillio della magia. " _Gewyrc an lif_ ", disse, a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti loro sentissero.  
   
La piccola strillò, e Merlin aprì con cura le mani della bimba, per rivelare una piccola farfalla blu. Lei strillava mentre si muoveva sul palmo della mano, poi strillò di nuovo appena si sollevò verso l'alto, nella brezza dell'estate.  
   
"Questa è una bellissima piccola magia, non è vero?", disse ai genitori dei bambini, con un occhiolino. Mentre si alzava, entrambi i bambini saltarono in piedi, tendendo la mano verso di lui. "Forse più tardi", disse loro. "Sarò qui tutto il giorno. Basta che cerchiate il cappello! "  
   
Merlin era appena a portata d'orecchio quando sentì i genitori cominciare a discutere su come aveva fatto, in particolare il padre insisteva a voce alta che chiaramente il vecchio andava in giro con una tasca piena di farfalle.  
   
Una tasca piena di farfalle, pensò. Di tutte le cose ridicole. Se solo la gente fosse stata così cieca riguardo alla magia a Camelot. La sua vita sarebbe stata molto, molto più facile.  
   
Quando si unì alla folla che festeggiava nel parco, Merlin si trovò circondato dai meravigliosi suoni della musica e da voci gioiose. In un angolo del campo, sentì anche il clangore delle spade, dove persone vestite di dubbie armature simulavano una battaglia. Nelle vicinanze, una donna vestita come un drago zampettava lì intorno, per la gioia dei bambini con gli stemmi dei guerrieri dipinti sul volto.  
   
Ogni pochi passi, Merlin veniva fermato da qualcuno che chiedeva una foto con lui. Li accontentava felicemente, a volte recitando un momento con un altro visitatore in costume, a volte solo sorridendo verso la macchina fotografica.  
   
Finalmente trovò Eleanor nell'area campeggio sul lato opposto del parco. Stava facendo una scritta nel terreno con grande entusiasmo.  
   
"No nudità in pubblico," Merlin lesse ad alta voce, e colse il sospiro esasperato di Eleanor.  
   
"A quanto pare le istruzioni verbali non erano abbastanza," disse ad alta voce, in direzione di alcuni giovani che arrossirono in un campeggio nelle vicinanze.  
   
"Beh, a parte questo, direi che il festival sta andando piuttosto bene finora."  
   
"Sono felice che il tempo stia collaborando. Doveva piovere per tutto il giorno. "  
   
"Era il mio compito, in realtà," dichiarò Merlin, ed emise un ghigno come qualcuno che poteva dire la verità una volta all'anno, e così voleva farlo il più spesso possibile.  
   
"Certo che lo era." Lei gli rivolse un lungo sguardo approfondito. "Stai abbastanza bene questa mattina."  
   
"Mi sento abbastanza bene questa mattina. Anche se mi sentirò meglio appena prenderò alcuni di quei pasticci di maiale da ... Dove hai detto che si trovava il venditore di pasticci di carne? "  
   
"L’ho piazzato il più vicino possibile a casa, ricordi? A causa tua che mi hai tormentato? Per tre mesi? Che -"  
   
"Odio interromperti, ma sarebbe meglio che andassi subito. Perché lo scorso anno sono stati venduti tutti così in fretta. Te ne ho mai parlato? "  
   
Lei lo colpì al braccio come lui schizzò via, verso deliziosi profumi. Dopo essersi riempito incredibilmente di pasticci di maiale, dolci, biscotti e quant'altro poteva sgraffignare dalle bancarelle, Merlin tornò indietro alla sua proprietà. Una coda di persone stava vicino alla porta del Museo nella Torre Sud, così si fermò e chiacchierò con loro, prima di entrare all'interno.  
   
Il grande primo piano circolare della torre era pieno di gente, tutti che guardavano con grande interesse tutte le cianfrusaglie che aveva raccolto nel corso degli anni. I suoi beni più preziosi erano stati rinchiusi, ovviamente, ma le altre cose erano ancora piuttosto meritevoli di essere in mostra.  
   
C’erano armature, che portavano spade, mazze e giavellotti. Sulle pareti erano appesi dipinti e gagliardetti e scudi recanti stemmi nobiliari. Di sopra, al secondo piano erano conservati vestiti, stivali, livree e articoli da scuderia. Oltre a questo, al terzo piano, la gente poteva vedere esempi di vita quotidiana nella città bassa di Camelot, tra cui una replica funzionante di quello che era passato come una cucina.  
   
Se la gente sapesse solo quanto fosse autentico tutto questo, pensò. Avrebbero probabilmente pregato per esporlo nei principali musei del mondo.  
   
Uno strattone alle sue vesti attirò la sua attenzione, e abbassò lo sguardo per vedere una bimba al suo fianco.  
   
"È questa la vera tavola rotonda?" Chiese, e indicò il centro della stanza.  
   
Merlin camminò verso il tavolo di pietra che era stato recintato per la folla. "In realtà, questa è la tavola rotonda degli antichi re, che si trovava tra le rovine del loro castello, dove il principe Arthur si rifugiò dall’esercito di Morgana".  
   
"Vuoi dire Re Arthur", la piccola gli disse.  
   
«Beh, era un principe allora. È diventato re dopo la morte del padre. " Intorno a lui, diverse persone si erano fermate ad ascoltare, così continuò un po' più forte. "Questo antico tavolo gli ha dato l'idea per la propria tavola rotonda. Un luogo dove tutti i suoi cavalieri, nobili o nati comuni, potessero avere uguale voce. Un’idea piuttosto innovativa a quei tempi. La vera tavola rotonda di Camelot è un po' più grande di questa, per dare spazio a tutti i suoi cavalieri intorno. "  
   
"Ti sei seduto lì?" chiese la bambina.  
   
"A Camelot? No. Mi trovavo nelle vicinanze. Per proteggere il re. E per portargli i suoi capponi reali in crosta con salsa. "  
   
"Avrebbero dovuto lasciarti sedere a tavola", insistette lei.  
   
Merlin guardò la madre della ragazza. "Questa è una bambina molto intelligente."  
   
La donna accarezzò i capelli della figlia. "Credimi, lo so."  
   
Il resto della giornata proseguì più o meno allo stesso modo. Merlin raccontò storie alle famiglie con bambini, saccheggiò cibo dai tavoli delle bancarelle, osservò i musicisti che suonavano, e chiacchierò con le persone che conosceva del villaggio.  
   
Quando il sole era tramontato, e il falò al centro del cerchio di pietre di Avalon era stato acceso, Merlin si sentì molto piacevolmente pieno, molto piacevolmente sbronzo, e meravigliosamente ancora pieno di energia.  
   
Anche se la notte era caduta e la torre sull'isola di Avalon era scomparsa nel buio, il caldo continuava senza sosta. Le persone passeggiavano per il parco tutto intorno a lui in costume da festival o abbigliamento estivo, senza alcun bisogno di una giacca.  
   
Troppo per Eleanor che sperava nell’assenza di nudità, Merlin pensò, e ridacchiò tra sé e sé. Non era probabile con il caldo che continuava e i venditori di alcol che facevano affari d'oro.  
   
"Merlin! Merlin! "  
   
"Cosa?" Si voltò, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio, le vesti che turbinavano intorno alle gambe. "Oh, ciao!"  
   
Tre bambini che lo avevano afferrato in diverse parti della veste e del mantello, lo tirarono verso il cerchio di pietre.  
   
"È ora di raccontare la storia!", disse un bambino.  
   
«E fare magie!» Disse un altro.  
   
Su gambe rese un po' instabili da quell'ultimo bicchiere di sidro, Merlin lasciò che i bambini lo tirassero verso il punto in cui una folla di una cinquantina di persone si era radunata intorno al falò e al cerchio di pietre.  
   
Alcuni erano seduti a terra, e altri stesi sui sacchi a pelo che coprivano l'erba intorno alle pietre, segnando i punti in cui avrebbero guardato il sole sorgere sul solstizio la mattina successiva.  
   
"Qualcuno qui dice che vorrebbe sentire la storia?" Merlin li chiamò.  
   
Acclamazioni e applausi gli risposero mentre camminava intorno al fuoco, giocosamente accarezzando le teste dei bambini vestiti da draghi, inchinandosi a quelli vestiti da damigelle, salutando gli altri vestiti da cavalieri.  
   
"Va bene, allora." Merlin batté le mani, e le persone intorno a lui si calmarono. "Per quelli di voi che non mi conoscono, mi presento. Il mio nome è Merlin, e sono il servitore, amico, e stregone del Re del Passato e del Futuro, Arthur Pendragon di Camelot! "  
   
Merlin prese un po' di polvere dalla tasca della veste e la gettò sul fuoco. Le fiamme esplosero verso l'alto improvvisamente, facendo strillare i bambini di gioia, e le persone batterono le mani e batterono i loro tamburi alla luce baluginante del fuoco.  
   
"Sono sicuro che pensate di conoscere già la storia di Re Arthur e i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. Beh, io sono qui per dirvi che non è così! Sapete solo la spazzatura che hanno scritto quegli imbecilli pomposi di Geoffrey, Marlowe e White. " Qui partì un breve scoppio di risa. "Solo io so l’autentica verità! E presto la saprete anche voi. Siete tutti pronti ad ascoltare la verità? "  
   
Un altro giro di applausi, acclamazioni e risate provocarono un largo sorriso sulle labbra di Merlin. Anche se non una sola persona tra loro era vecchia come lui, e non uno solo credeva nella magia, lo stesso, erano la sua gente. Erano figli di Camelot. E questa era la loro storia tanto quanto era la sua.  
   
Così Merlin si levò alto e fiero, e parlò a loro.  
   
In vari momenti nel corso della storia, Merlin afferrò un po' di polvere dalla tasca, e la gettò sul fuoco. Le fiamme si sollevavano verso l'alto, rispondendo non alla polvere, ma alla magia che danzava nei suoi occhi, perché tutte le persone intorno a lui lo fissavano dritto negli occhi, ma vedevano solo quello che si aspettavano di vedere.  
   
Quando Merlin finì di parlare, la sua voce era roca, e lui era esausto. Dopo diversi inchini, e anche più stanchi saluti, si congedò, prendendo la strada per tornare a casa sua alla luce dei tanti piccoli fuochi nelle vicinanze.  
   
Invece di tornare alla sua torre, Merlin afferrò una poltrona che era stata abbandonata dalla sua porta di casa, e si distese per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo sopra di essa.  
   
La notte era ancora calda e piena di musica soffusa e le voci si levavano e scemavano dalle risate, anche a tarda ora. Merlin sorrise in direzione della torre sul suo lago, più stanco e contento di quanto potesse ricordare da un po' di tempo.  
   
"Ho raccontato loro," disse, avvolgendosi nel mantello. "A proposito di voi. A proposito di Camelot. Su tutto. Credo che alcuni di loro si ricorderanno. "  
   
 _'Ricorderanno certamente il tuo ridicolo cappello.'_  
   
Merlin si tolse il cappello dalla testa, tirandosi indietro i capelli. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo cappello, Arthur."  
   
 _'C'è tutto di sbagliato in quel cappello, Merlin.'_  
   
"E il vostro gusto in fatto di cappelli era così meraviglioso, vero?» Si rilassò contro la sedia, scivolando giù un po', le palpebre cadenti. "Ancora non ho dimenticato le piume."  
   
 _'Avresti dovuto vederti con quelle piume. Eri tremendo '._  
   
"Non è vero."  
   
 _'Oh, lo eri veramente.'_  
   
"Non tremendo come voi con le orecchie da asino".  
   
 _'Hai giurato che non ne avresti mai più parlato!'_  
   
"E il raglio. Ora, quello era tremendo."  
   
 _‘Idiota.'_  
   
"Ne serve uno per riconoscerne un altro."  
   
 _‘Testa di fagiolo.'_  
   
"Ancora non è una parola," Merlin mormorò, e si addormentò sorridendo tra sé, i suoi pensieri pieni di torrette svettanti punteggiate di bandiere, di occhi azzurri scintillanti dalle risate, e di tornare finalmente a casa nel luogo dove veramente apparteneva.


	5. al di là dei sogni

' _Merlin_ ...'  
   
Merlin aprì gli occhi sorpreso, le mani strette ai braccioli della sedia, battendo le palpebre al cielo blu chiaro della mattina presto.  
   
All’aperto, pensò. Era fuori. Steso su una poltrona. Sulla quale apparentemente aveva dormito.  
   
Si strofinò la faccia con le mani stanche mentre si tirava su. Si sentiva la testa terribilmente, indicibilmente confusa. Non riusciva a mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri. Non si era ubriacato, la notte scorsa, no? Quindi come poteva essere ancora ubriaco?  
   
Fissò con i suoi occhi annebbiati giù per la collina, dove una fitta foschia opaca avvolgeva completamente il lago di Avalon. Il sole nel cielo si stagliava esattamente sopra di esso, brillando in maniera quasi spettrale attraverso la nebbia e sulla terra.  
   
Mi sono perso l’alba del solstizio, pensò. Avrebbe voluto vedere sopra la torre il sorgere del sole, che gettava la sua ombra nei basamenti attraverso il centro del cerchio di pietre. Anche se, pensò, non sarebbe riuscito a vederla, non con la nebbia fitta che copriva il lago, oscurando l'isola e le rovine della torre. Molto probabilmente la nebbia aveva impedito la vista anche sul sorgere del sole.  
   
“Pensavo che ci fossimo chiariti su questo punto," mormorò verso il cielo. Anche se, ad essere onesti, non aveva parlato al lago circa l'invio della nebbia, ma solo alle nubi sull’invio della pioggia.  
   
C’è qualcosa di strano in tutto questo, pensò. Non era sicuro di cosa, solo era un po' strano che il cielo fosse così blu, l'aria così secca, e il lago avesse mandato su tutta quella umidità. La nebbia lungo le sponde del lago non aveva assolutamente senso.  
   
C’è qualcosa di strano, pensò, attraverso la confusione dei suoi pensieri. Ma cosa...?  
   
"Non dirmi che hai dormito fuori tutta la notte, Emrys Hunithson!" arrivò il grido di Eleanor.  
   
Merlin si girò sulla sedia e guardò in stato confusionale verso la casa. Eleanor era in piedi sotto il portico, tenendo aperta la doppia porta a vetri della caffetteria. La gente stava aspettando dietro di lei, cercando di uscire dal bar, ma molto saggiamente non interruppe la sua ira.  
   
"Vieni dentro, vecchio pazzo!"  
   
Va bene, allora, pensò, e si alzò in piedi, barcollando un po' di lato. Si chinò a raccogliere il cappello, che aveva buttato lui stesso giù dalla sedia, poi si raddrizzò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. Sembrava che la gente gridasse contro di lui da tutte le direzioni. Sembrava che ogni cosa stesse premendo contro di lui, da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente. Cosa diavolo –  
   
"Sei ubriaco?" giunse un altro grido.  
   
"Non sono ubriaco!" urlò di rimando e, posizionatosi il cappello in testa, oscillando un po', costrinse i suoi piedi impacciati su per i gradini del portico e all'interno dell'edificio principale.  
   
"Dormire fuori alla tua età", sbuffò contro di lui, mentre lo afferrava per un braccio e lo tirava verso il bancone. "Cosa pensavi?"  
   
Occupò un posto vuoto vicino al bancone affollato, cercando ancora di far muovere i suoi pensieri più rapidamente della velocità di un carrello nel fango. "C’è più baccano del solito qui oggi?" chiese, e si strofinò le tempie.  
   
Lei posò davanti a lui un piatto pieno di cibo, che doveva aver tenuto da parte per lui. "Esattamente quanto sidro hai bevuto ieri sera?"  
   
"Non tanto da spiegare questo", rispose, e batté le palpebre. Poteva a malapena vedere l’immagine di lei che stava lì davanti a lui. Tese la mano, e la agitò avanti e indietro. Anche l'aria era più spessa. "Ecco, forse più di quanto pensassi."  
   
"Bevi il tè e mangia qualcosa. Assorbirà tutto quell'alcol", aggiunse, con un sopracciglio alzato, prima di lasciarlo per servire altri clienti.  
   
Per una volta, Merlin fece come lei aveva suggerito, senza lamentarsi, mangiò le sue uova, le salsicce e le patate senza molta consapevolezza di ciò che stava facendo. Gli ci volle fino a che non finì il suo tè prima di sentirsi normale. Alla fine le immagini erano scomparse e il mondo sembrava un po' più tranquillo di quanto non fosse prima. Forse era un po' ubriaco quella mattina, dopo tutto.  
   
Accanto a lui al banco, notò una giovane coppia che lo fissava. "Mi dispiace per l'alba nebbiosa", disse loro. "Me ne occuperò a breve. Ho solo bisogno di fare due chiacchiere con il lago. "  
   
Entrambi gli restituirono un’occhiata piuttosto stranita, in risposta, poi si voltarono, come se non avesse parlato affatto.  
   
"Come al solito," borbottò Merlin, togliendosi il cappello e appoggiandolo sul bancone. Ah, beh, era bello finché era durato.  
   
Mentre si girava sulla sedia per alzarsi, due adolescenti corsero davanti a lui verso un gruppo di loro amici a un tavolo vicino.  
   
"Dovete vedere questo!" disse uno dei ragazzi.  
   
"C'è questo tizio ubriaco-» disse l'altro.  
   
"Che urla complete idiozie".  
   
"Era gallese-".  
   
"Sembrava svedese".  
   
“Che importanza ha che cos’era? Dai!"  
   
I loro amici al tavolo non sembrava volessero lasciare le proprie sedie o il loro cibo per vedere quello spettacolo. "Cos’è questo grande interesse per un ragazzo ubriaco?", chiese uno.  
   
"Perché questo è appena uscito dal lago indossando una cotta di maglia, l’armatura e un grande mantello rosso, e minaccia con il ramo di un albero chiunque si avvicini!"  
   
Il rumore della sedia di Merlin che colpiva il pavimento li fece sobbalzare tutti dallo spavento. La vista di Merlin che correva verso di loro fece quasi cadere il ragazzo che parlava addosso al suo amico.  
   
Merlin afferrò le braccia del ragazzo. "Cosa hai detto?!"  
   
Il ragazzo lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. "Che diavolo!"  
   
"Dov'era? Dimmelo!"  
   
"Giù vicino alle pietre! Vecchio pazzo!” Gridò a Merlin che si tirò indietro.  
   
Merlin spinse le doppie porte di vetro della caffetteria verso l’esterno così forte che si infransero sul muro della vetrata e rimbalzando si richiusero con un botto.  
   
Non è possibile, non è possibile, non è possibile, pensò.  
   
Ma ricordava la sensazione di quella mattina. Le cose che affollano la sua testa. Le cose che premevano in lui, contro di lui, intorno a lui.  
   
Non erano i postumi della sbornia.  
   
Era stata la _magia_.  
   
La magia, intorno a lui, vibrava da ogni cosa, dappertutto, risuonava in quella che doveva essere un’onda d'urto magica assolutamente colossale.  
   
Senza fiato e inciampando, Merlin corse giù per il prato, calpestando coperte e persone, con i suoi abiti blu e il mantello rosso e i lunghi capelli bianchi che svolazzavano dietro di lui.  
   
Grida di protesta lo seguirono mentre correva verso un centinaio di persone in piedi intorno al cerchio di pietre. Vedeva cellulari tenuti alti sopra le teste della gente, che scattavano foto di tutto ciò che stava accadendo vicino al falò bruciato.  
   
Merlin allungò le braccia di fronte a lui, spazzandoli via al suo passaggio. La sua magia crebbe, formando un vortice in aria. La gente si divise ai lati, liberandogli la strada verso il centro della folla.  
   
Vicino ai resti del falò, al centro del cerchio di pietre, un uomo in piedi era voltato dandogli la schiena.  
   
Merlin barcollò fino a fermarsi, quasi cadendo mentre i suoi occhi furono attratti da una testa piena di capelli biondi bagnati, un gocciolante mantello rosso con un drago, e braccia coperte di cotta di maglia che brandivano un ramo carbonizzato come una spada.  
   
"Pwy ydysw swhi bobl ?!" urlò l'uomo col mantello. "Bedh syon diwydd yma ?!"  
   
Merlin sollevò un respiro soffocato così forte che attirò su di sé gli sguardi di tutti nelle vicinanze.  
   
L'uomo in armatura si girò verso di lui, agitando un ramo come un'arma.  
   
E Merlin cadde in ginocchio.  
   
Per un momento senza tempo, Merlin in stato di shock fissò il suo sguardo negli occhi azzurri di Arthur Pendragon.  
   
_Arthur._  
   
Arthur fece una smorfia verso di lui, diffidente e disorientato, chiaramente non riconoscendolo affatto.  
   
Merlin trasse un altro respiro soffocato, cercò di parlare, ma lasciò andare un singhiozzo, invece. Sollevò una mano tremante al petto. Costrinse la sua voce a uscire. "Merlin." Si batté il petto, con le lacrime che gli riempivano gli occhi. "Sono io, Merlin ... Dio mio, _Arthur_ ..."  
   
Il suo re lasciò cadere il ramo che teneva in mano. Lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi barcollò in avanti, oscillando sui suoi piedi, e cadde in ginocchio di fronte a dove Merlin era inginocchiato sulla fredda terra, tremando così forte che riusciva a malapena a evitare di collassare a terra.  
   
Arthur mise una mano guantata sulla sua spalla, e Merlin emise un suono terribilmente patetico, perché Arthur era reale, ed era lì, e se quello era un sogno, allora era il sogno più bello che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.  
   
"Merlin?" Chiese Arthur a bassa voce, e Merlin proruppe in un altro singhiozzo, dilaniato al suono di quella voce che chiamava il suo nome, dopo secoli e secoli di solitudine. "Merlin, a ywn sci?"  
   
Merlin annuì con la testa su e giù, più e più volte. Sì, pensò, sono io, Arthur, sono io e sei tu, e tu sei _qui_.  
   
Arthur mise l'altra mano sulla spalla di Merlin, fissandolo come se fosse un sogno. Era davvero troppo, Merlin dovette aggrapparsi alle braccia di Arthur, per non cadere, e poi non poté fare a meno di attirarlo a sé in un abbraccio feroce che quasi li gettò entrambi a terra.  
   
Non è un sogno, Merlin pensò freneticamente, mentre si aggrappava al suo re. Non è un'allucinazione. È reale. È vero, lui è vivo ed è qui, per dio, è qui, _lui è qui_ -  
   
Il corpo di Arthur era solido e bagnato fradicio ed estremamente reale sotto le sue ascelle, sotto le sue mani, sotto le sue dita. Sentì le braccia di Arthur che gli scivolavano intorno alle spalle, leggermente in un primo momento, e poi tenendolo più forte, premendogli la schiena con le mani. Come se controllasse per vedere se anche lui era reale.  
   
Merlin strizzò gli occhi chiusi, le lacrime che gli scivolavano lungo il viso. Sì, io sono reale, e tu sei vero, e potrei morire dalla gioia in questo momento, Arthur ... Premette il viso nella fredda cotta di maglia bagnata di Arthur. Come gli erano mancati l'odore di cotta di maglia bagnata, le notti passate ad essere quasi ucciso dai banditi, i ratti per cena, santo dio, come gli era mancato tutto.  
   
È vivo, continuava a pensare, scosso dai singhiozzi, mentre si aggrappava ad Arthur. Vivo, vivo, _vivo_ ...  
   
Le mani di Arthur scesero bruscamente dalle spalle di Merlin, e spinsero via il mago bruscamente, gli occhi spalancati e increduli. "Nizh zhwi yn breuzhwetio?"  
   
Merlin rise, scuotendo la testa, fuori di sé dalla gioia di sentire di nuovo il suono melodioso dell’antico Brittonic nelle orecchie dalla voce potente di Arthur. "Na, nizh ythych yn breuzhwetio", disse con fermezza Merlin. Non stavano sognando, nessuno dei due. Ma comunque, si ritrovò a premere il palmo delle mani ai lati del collo di Arthur, cercando segni di vita che prima non erano lì.  
   
"Sento il polso", disse ad alta voce, sentendo il battito cardiaco sotto la pelle fredda e umida. "Il vostro cuore batte ... siete vivo ... State respirando ..."  
   
Arthur sbatté le palpebre lentamente alle sue parole, come se fosse mezzo addormentato. E Merlin sentì una scossa di terrore, temendo che in qualche modo Arthur sarebbe stato attirato di nuovo nella nebbia, indietro sull'isola, lontano da lui.  
   
Un lampo di luce fece girare bruscamente lo sguardo di Arthur verso la folla. Merlin seguì il suo sguardo per scoprire che sì, venivano fotografati e videoregistrati e dio solo sapeva cos’altro.  
   
Merlin parlò con Arthur nella loro antica lingua. "Siete in grado di stare in piedi? Potete camminare?"  
   
Arthur annuì senza commentare il suo tono materno, che non era un buon segno. Con difficoltà, Merlin si alzò sulle gambe tremanti, poi afferrò Arthur sotto le braccia e lo tirò in piedi. Barcollarono insieme finché Merlin appoggiò il braccio di Arthur sulle sue spalle, e mise il proprio attorno alla vita di Arthur.  
   
Fece un passo barcollando in avanti con Arthur al suo fianco, solo per avere la strada bloccata dalle persone che li riprendevano.  
   
"Fate largo al Re!" Merlin scattò verso di loro, sorprendendo se stesso, perché non aveva assolutamente intenzione di dirlo.  
   
Ma o il tono o le sue parole furono sufficienti per farsi largo tra la folla, e tutti si fecero da parte mentre barcollavano avanti insieme, con Arthur che inciampava nei suoi stessi piedi, e teneva la testa a malapena alzata per vedere dove stava andando.  
   
Dietro di loro Merlin sentì un applauso entusiasta. Ovvio, pensò ferocemente. Re Arthur Pendragon nella sua armatura emerge dal lago di Avalon e Merlin lo aspetta sulle sponde.  
   
Stavano per diventare un dannato avvenimento su internet.  
   
"Ero morto", disse Arthur nell’antica lingua, distogliendo Merlin dai suoi pensieri.  
   
"E adesso non lo siete più", rispose Merlin.  
   
"No."  
   
"Sì. Siete vivo. E farete in modo di rimanerlo."  
   
Arthur studiò il profilo di Merlin. "Sei vecchio. Perché sei vecchio? "  
   
Le lacrime riempirono di nuovo gli occhi di Merlin, offuscando la sua vista, stringendogli la gola. "Siete stato via un po'," rispose con voce stridula.  
   
Arthur fece per replicare, poi sembrò dimenticare quello che stava per dire, i suoi occhi chiusi a metà. "Sono così stanco."  
   
Merlin sentì torcere lo stomaco, e strinse il braccio intorno alla vita di Arthur, fissando oltre alle rovine della torre, ancora avvolte nella nebbia. "Avete solo bisogno di sdraiarvi, Arthur. È tutto. Starete bene."  
   
Dovete solo provarci, Merlin pensò rivolto alla torre. Dovete solo provare a portarlo via da me. Ridurrò i vostri sassi in polvere, farò a pezzi la vostra isola e farò scomparire il vostro lago dalla faccia della terra-  
   
"Merlin?"  
   
Merlin si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, un sudore freddo imperniava la sua pelle per la strada che avevano fatto.  
   
"Le vostre camere sono pronte", disse in fretta Merlin. "Ho fatto anche il bucato. A mano. Proprio come facevo un tempo. Anzi, meglio di come facevo un tempo. Molto meglio in realtà. "  
   
Arthur inciampò di nuovo, e Merlin fu costretto a rallentare il passo mentre lo conduceva alla porta della sua residenza nella Torre Nord. " _Ætýne hyrde_ ," disse.  
   
La porta si aprì e tirò dentro Arthur nel suo appartamento. Arthur strizzò gli occhi alle lampade a incandescenza e aggrottò la fronte alla televisione spenta, ma si lasciò guidare da Merlin in camera da letto e alla porta segreta. Solo dopo che Merlin la aprì rivelando il vano scala Arthur si fermò, guardando con riconoscimento e sollievo i gradini di pietra familiari e le pareti in pietra tonda e liscia con i candelabri che reggevano le candele accese.  
   
Merlin lo spinse di nuovo in avanti, e Arthur afferrò il muro per mettere un piede dopo l'altro e salire le scale. Quando arrivarono in cima, Merlin fu costretto a fermarsi, con il respiro affannoso, il suo corpo ancora vecchio in maniera tanto deprimente da essere stanco per lo sforzo.  
   
Arthur guardò da una parte e dall’altra del corridoio, verso gli stemmi della casata Pendragon e gli scudi appesi tra le torce tremolanti che costeggiavano i muri di pietra. "No", disse. "Sto sicuramente sognando."  
   
Merlin sentì i muscoli della schiena di Arthur rilassarsi sotto il braccio. Anche le rughe stanche del suo viso si erano distese in evidente sollievo. Per essere lì, dove le cose erano familiari. Per essere in un luogo che era quasi casa.  
   
"Non state sognando, Arthur", disse Merlin. "Siete sveglio. Siete sveglio e siete...” con la gola strozzata, dovette forzare le parole ad uscir fuori, dolorosamente, gioiosamente. "Siete _vivo_. Siete qui. E _siete vivo_. "  
   
Con me, Merlin pensò, e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, gli occhi chiusi, le lacrime che semplicemente non si arrestavano. Perché alla fine, dio, _finalmente_ , Arthur ...  
   
"Merlin?"  
   
La preoccupazione aveva abbassato la voce di Arthur.  
   
Così Merlin tossì, si schiarì la gola, e cacciò indietro la commozione. Perché Arthur non aveva bisogno di vederlo a terra. Non quando lui era chiaramente ancora così confuso. " Tutto bene," Merlin riuscì a dire, e si sforzò di sorridere.  
   
Arthur fu distratto di nuovo dal corridoio. "Siamo a Camelot?" chiese.  
   
"Non esattamente."  
   
Arthur si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo di rimprovero, cosa che portò un sorriso spontaneo sul viso di Merlin. Si era dimenticato il modo in cui le sopracciglia di Arthur si aggrottavano in quel modo, arricciando il naso in alto, quando era davvero infuriato con lui.  
   
"Stai dicendo cose senza senso", disse Arthur.  
   
"Come al solito?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Come al solito," Arthur assentì.  
   
E Merlin sentì una fragorosa risata scoppiare in lui, seguita da un’altra, e un’altra, fino a quando non rimase senza fiato.  
   
Arthur continuava a fissarlo come se fosse chiaramente pazzo, un'altra espressione familiare che fece ridere Merlin ancora di più, anche mentre conduceva Arthur lungo il corridoio nelle sue stanze.  
   
Quando entrarono nelle sue camere, Arthur mosse un passo incerto lontano da lui. Un lago d’acqua gocciolava dal suo mantello fradicio mentre si muoveva nelle sue stanze da letto, guardando dal letto a baldacchino, alle vetrate, al camino, passando per il tavolo e le sedie e poi di nuovo verso Merlin.  
   
"No. Questo è sicuramente un sogno ", disse Arthur. "Prima ero in battaglia. Poi sono morto. Poi ero in un lago. Ora sono a Camelot. E tu - " guardò Merlin dall’alto in basso “- sembri un vecchio buffone di corte. Cosa indossi?"  
   
Merlin si sentiva come se la sua faccia stesse per rompersi dalla forza del suo sorriso. "Almeno non sono piume", disse, la sua voce soffocata da una risata.  
   
Arthur aggrottò la fronte verso di lui. "Perché dovresti indossare piume?"  
   
"Per sembrare un idiota", rispose Merlin felicemente. Ogni secondo, stava per morire di gioia. Lo sapeva. Arthur era tornato, e lui stava per morire tanto era felice. Da un momento all'altro. "Andiamo," disse. "Mettetevi dei vestiti asciutti."  
   
Arthur si guardò come se si fosse appena accorto che era tutto bagnato. Con un cenno vago, permise a Merlin di guidarlo fino a sedersi su una sedia accanto al tavolo.  
   
Merlin scosse la testa mentre si inginocchiava per togliere gli stivali e le calze bagnate di Arthur. "Non avrei mai pensato che sarei stato felice di vedere di nuovo questi calzini."  
   
Era assurdo, il suo livello di felicità nel vedere i calzini di quell'uomo. Avrebbe felicemente lavato i calzini di Arthur per il resto della sua vita se questo avesse significato che Arthur sarebbe stato sempre lì ad indossarli. C'era probabilmente qualcosa di seriamente sbagliato in questo. Ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin mentre si toglieva i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi dal viso. "Perché sei così vecchio?"  
   
"Beh, se sono così, allora non potrete dimenticare che sono più saggio di voi ora, no?" Merlin lottò con i suoi piedi e slacciò la fibbia che teneva il mantello di Arthur intorno alle spalle. "Alzatevi."  
   
Arthur obbedì senza discutere o commentare, un altro segno angosciante. C'era ancora un inquietante sguardo vuoto nei suoi occhi.  
   
"Arthur?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Non riesco ..." Arthur aggrottò la fronte verso il pavimento di pietra. "Non riesco... a pensare ..."  
   
"Avete solo bisogno di riposo. È tutto. Una buona notte di sonno." Merlin afferrò il braccio di Arthur per tirare via il suo guanto. Sotto di esso, le dita di Arthur erano ghiacciate, così Merlin le strofinò velocemente tra le mani.  
   
"I tuoi occhi."  
   
"Che c’è?"  
   
Arthur prese la sua mano da quelle di Merlin, e l’appoggiò sul lato del volto del mago.  
   
Merlin si sentì improvvisamente mancare il fiato, i suoi occhi chiudersi. Quando li riaprì, vide Arthur che lo studiava con un'intensità che aveva in qualche modo dimenticato.  
   
Dei del cielo, come aveva potuto dimenticare che Arthur lo guardava così, come se stesse cercando di scoprire tutti i suoi segreti, fino alle parti più recondite.  
   
"I tuoi occhi", disse Arthur. "Sono gli stessi."  
   
Merlin premette il palmo della sua mano su quella di Arthur. "Come lo sono i vostri," riuscì a dire. "Mio signore."  
   
Quando Arthur non abbassò la mano, Merlin la prese di nuovo, e strofinò le dita fino a quando le sentì di nuovo calde. Stordito dalle sue emozioni, Merlin cominciò a slacciare la cotta di maglia di Arthur e la protezione delle spalle. Le vecchie chiusure e i lacci combatterono contro di lui, e gli ci volle molto più tempo del dovuto per rimuovere finalmente l’armatura.  
   
"Sono un po’ fuori allenamento", disse, e ripose l'armatura sul tavolo.  
   
Ancora una volta Arthur non rispose, invece semplicemente alzò entrambe le braccia verso l'alto dai lati della testa. Merlin seguì l'indicazione di Arthur, tirando la sua cotta di maglia sopra la sua testa.  
   
Come la rimosse, Merlin ebbe la tutta nuova e assolutamente sgradevole esperienza della cotta di maglia impigliata nella sua barba. Aveva sicuramente bisogno di sbarazzarsi di tutto ciò, e presto, pensò, mentre gettava la cotta di maglia su una sedia vicina.  
   
Dopo aver rimosso la giacca imbottita che Arthur indossava, si voltò di nuovo verso Arthur, che aveva ancora la camicia inzuppata d’acqua e i pantaloni.  
   
"Non ci sono vestiti," Merlin sbottò, rendersene conto in un momento di panico. "Intendo. Ovviamente. Naturalmente ci sono. Ma in deposito. Ho dovuto...  Voglio dire... Non si possono semplicemente lasciare i vestiti a marcire... Senza proteggerli con- "Guardò Arthur battere le palpebre, poiché chiaramente non lo seguiva. "Vi prendo alcuni dei miei vestiti in fondo al corridoio," disse, e fece per andarsene.  
   
La mano di Arthur si chiuse intorno al suo polso.  
   
Merlin raggelò, alla rarissima vista della paura che luccicava negli occhi di Arthur.  
   
"Oppure no", disse in fretta Merlin.  
   
La mano di Arthur lo lasciò, le spalle si rilassarono. Lui annuì, poi si alzò, in attesa. Di essere spogliato, Merlin realizzò, e sentì un'altra scossa di panico.  
   
"Io...  Preparo il letto -", disse, e corse via. Era insensato, solo palesemente insensato, per lui agire in quel modo. Arthur che si spogliava davanti a lui non era nulla che non avesse visto mille volte. Eppure le sue gambe lo avevano già allontanato, verso il letto, la schiena rivolta ad Arthur.  
   
"È tutto appena lavato. Proprio questa mattina, a mano. Ve l’ho già detto?" Tirò giù le coperte, aggrottando la fronte tra sé, per il modo in cui stava blaterando di nulla. "Ho usato sapone alla vaniglia," continuò, perché a quanto pare non c'era modo di fermarsi. "Proprio come facevo a - voglio dire. Come sempre. Proprio come sempre. "  
   
Da dietro di lui proveniva il suono dei vestiti bagnati schiaffati sul pavimento di pietra. Merlin afferrò un cuscino e lo scosse violentemente, sussultando mentre la mano si impigliava nei suoi capelli. Continuò con gli altri cuscini fino a che Arthur arrivò al suo fianco.  
   
Quando Arthur strisciò nudo sotto le coperte, Merlin studiò la parte superiore del letto a baldacchino come se contenesse i segreti dell'universo. Solo dopo che Arthur si era posizionato sotto le coperte, emise un sospiro, e lo guardò.  
   
Arthur era steso su un fianco sul materasso, di fronte a lui, proprio nella stanza dove si trovava Merlin. " Un sogno molto strano," borbottò Arthur, e premette la faccia nel cuscino.  
   
Merlin osservava le coperte salire e scendere quando Arthur emise un sospiro profondo di soddisfazione.  
   
La vista di Arthur nel suo letto, nella sua stanza, provocò a Merlin una sensazione come di vertigini, quasi fino al punto di perdere i sensi. Si rese conto che stava trattenendo il fiato, e subito fece un respiro profondo nei polmoni bisognosi d’aria.  
   
Ogni secondo, pensò Merlin. Ogni secondo sto per morire di felicità. A nessuno che sente una felicità così intensa può essere permesso di vivere. Soprattutto non a me.  
   
"Potete dirmi tutto sul vostro strano sogno quando vi svegliate", disse Merlin, in una bassa voce rotta e soffocata, totalmente fuori dal suo controllo.  
   
"Rimani qui", disse Arthur nel cuscino, "così posso..."  
   
Senza esitazione Merlin si inginocchiò sul freddo pavimento di pietra accanto al letto, con le mani strette al bordo del materasso, i suoi occhi allo stesso livello del viso immobile di Arthur.  
   
Sta solo dormendo, pensò Merlin. È tutto. Guarda, sta respirando. Puoi vederlo. La spalla va su e giù. E puoi sentirli. I suoi respiri contro il cuscino. Sta solo dormendo, nient'altro. Dorme.  
   
Merlin stese le dita tremanti, ma si fermò poco prima di toccare la mano di Arthur dove poggiava sul materasso. Invece, tirò indietro la mano, e la posò sulle coperte lì vicino.  
   
Senza preavviso, Merlin soffocò un singhiozzo, e dovette premersi un palmo della mano sulla bocca, per soffocare il rumore. Un altro penoso singhiozzo seguì, e lui si chinò in avanti, premendo il volto contro il materasso, l'emozione che lo travolse senza controllo.  
   
Non voleva che Arthur lo sentisse piangere. Ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Era troppo. Vedere Arthur lì, dopo tutto questo tempo. Dopo vite e vite da solo, Arthur era tornato. Arthur era tornato ...  
   
Sul letto ci fu un movimento dolce. E poi una mano si posò su quella di Merlin, che era posata sul letto.  
   
Merlin soffocò un altro singhiozzo, e coprì con l'altra mano quella di Arthur, il suo viso premuto nelle coperte di Arthur, i singhiozzi che scuotevano il letto. Non riusciva a smettere, ma non poteva allontanarsi. Tutto quello che poteva fare era rimanere inginocchiato lì accanto al letto, scosso da un pianto disperato, stringendo la mano di Arthur tra le sue.  
   
Perché lì, finalmente, c’era il suo re, la sua vita, il suo tutto, vivo e intero e in pace, a dormire nel suo letto, con Merlin al suo fianco, proprio come doveva essere.  
   
Merlin prese un profondo respiro di biancheria profumata alla vaniglia e strinse le dita intorno alla mano calda di Arthur.  
   
"Certo che rimarrò con te, Arthur," disse con voce roca. "È l'unico posto cui io abbia mai appartenuto."  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Finalmente!  
> Il momento che aspettiamo da quella fatidica notte della vigilia di Natale del 2012...  
> Assolutamente commovente questo capitolo, il ritorno di Arthur e la reazione di Merlin sono assolutamente heartwarming...  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, seguono, "preferiscono" e, soprattutto recensiscono questa meravigliosa storia: l'autrice ha accesso all'account, e sarebbe felicissima di leggere tanti vostri commenti!  
> Piccola nota per la traduzione: non “italianizzo” Merlin e Arthur, chiamandoli Merlino e Artù. È un’abitudine tutta italiana che trovo terrificante (peraltro derivante dall’epoca fascista). Vedi Guglielmo Shakespeare, Francesco Bacone o Tommaso Moro, ecc... È una mia personalissima opinione, ma lo trovo aberrante. Consentitemi questa piccola libertà...


	6. il ritorno del re

  
Merlin trascorse le ore successive in ginocchio al capezzale di Arthur, tenendo la sua mano tra le sue, guardandolo dormire.  
   
Il pavimento di pietra fredda aveva fatto dolere le sue ginocchia, e le gambe erano da tempo addormentate. Ma a lui non importava. Tutto ciò che importava erano le spalle di Arthur che si sollevavano e abbassavano sotto le coperte a ogni suo respiro, ancora, ancora e ancora.  
   
La vista di ciò lo riempiva di una inarrestabile beatitudine profonda, sino alle ossa. Per la prima volta dopo innumerevoli anni, Merlin si sentiva in pace. Completamente. _Vivo_.  
   
Il tempo era scandito dai battiti del cuore di Arthur, dalle pulsazioni che battevano nel suo polso. Ogni cosa gli diceva che era reale, che stava accadendo davvero.  
   
Dopo millecinquecento lunghi anni. _Finalmente_. Arthur era tornato.  
   
Merlin premette la fronte sulle nocche della mano di Arthur, l'odore dell'acqua del lago e il sale sulle dita, mescolate con un profumo che era unicamente di Arthur. Un odore che aveva da tempo dimenticato.  
   
Per lungo, lunghissimo tempo rimase in quel modo. Solo respirando.  
   
Dovrei alzarmi in piedi, Merlin pensò alla fine. Adesso mi alzo. In qualsiasi momento. Gli lascerò andare la mano. E mi alzerò in piedi.  
   
Gli ci volle un'altra ora per farlo.  
   
Quando finalmente lasciò la mano di Arthur e cercò di rimettersi in piedi, lo trovò quasi impossibile. Le ginocchia non volevano raddrizzarsi. Il dolore gli riempì le gambe quando la circolazione sanguigna tornò a fluire, e stese un braccio, mormorando un incantesimo per portare una sedia dietro di lui. Crollò di nuovo su di essa, e rimase seduto a lungo, riportando di nuovo il flusso di sangue nelle sue gambe doloranti.  
   
E dopo rimase lì seduto ancora per un po’, guardando il suo re addormentato.  
   
Sto facendo la guardia, Merlin si disse. Proprio come ero solito fare. Non è affatto strano. Guardare Arthur nel sonno. Contare i suoi respiri. Come una specie di matto.  
   
Merlin si rilassò di nuovo sulla sedia, e lasciò che i suoi pensieri vagassero. Lui e Arthur erano ben al di là di tutto ciò che il mondo considerava normale, dopo tutto. Non con Arthur appena tornato dai morti dopo millecinquecento anni, e Merlin che aveva vissuto tutto quel tempo in attesa del suo ritorno.  
   
No, pensò. La normalità era per gli altri. Non per loro.  
   
Per diverse ore, Arthur dormì tranquillamente nel suo letto, con al suo fianco Merlin, che ignorava le lamentele del suo corpo, felice di essere esattamente dove si trovava. Al di fuori della finestra aperta di fronte al lago, il sole era alto nel cielo, e poi affondò verso l'orizzonte a ovest.  
   
Solo quando il freddo della sera si insinuò nella stanza, Merlin finalmente si alzò dalla sedia, per accendere il fuoco nel camino. Appese le cose di Arthur ad asciugare accanto al focolare, poggiò i suoi stivali sul pavimento, e stese la sua armatura su una sedia.  
   
Fatto questo, si sedette alla scrivania di Arthur, cercando pergamena e penna. Aveva rimandato questa cosa per troppo tempo. Ma era arrivato il momento.  
   
Doveva dire addio ai suoi amici. Come Emrys, comunque.  
   
Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quanti anni avrebbe dovuto avere, ora che ci pensava. Molto probabilmente più di un centinaio. Avrebbe dovuto salutarli come un vecchio anni prima. Solo che faceva così male vedere i suoi amici che guardavano il suo volto più giovane come se fosse un estraneo, anche dopo che si presentava come un familiare del vecchio che era stato. Le cose non erano mai le stesse dopo.  
   
Non aveva più scelta, però. Non poteva essere lì per Arthur come il vecchio che era. Doveva essere di nuovo se stesso.  
   
Utilizzando le penne e le pergamene di Arthur, Merlin trascorse l'ora successiva a scrivere i suoi saluti ai suoi amici del villaggio e al suo staff del castello. Quando aveva solo una lettera che gli rimaneva da scrivere, fissò a lungo la carta bianca. Riflettendo su cosa dire.  
   
Alla fine, decise di fare quello che non aveva mai fatto. Decise di dire la verità.  
   
 _'Mia carissima Eleanor,_  
   
 _'Sei stata la mia più cara amica e più fidata confidente per oltre trent'anni. È con grande rammarico che ti dico che devo partire immediatamente, senza nemmeno la cortesia di un decoroso addio. Mi scuso per le modalità della mia partenza._  
   
 _'Per quanto riguarda il motivo, posso dirti solo questo: colui per il quale ho aspettato tutta la mia vita è finalmente tornato da me. Devo stare con lui ora, adesso e per sempre, perché lui è - come è sempre stato - la mia vita, la mia anima e il mio unico grande amore. Quindi, per favore, non essere troppo arrabbiata con me per la mia improvvisa partenza. Poiché io sono più felice in questo momento di quanto lo sia stato in tutta la mia lunga vita. Spero che sarai felice per me._  
   
 _"Affido tutte le mie proprietà e i miei doveri a mio nipote Merlin Hunithson. Le sue capacità sono uguali alle mie, e può assumersi le mie responsabilità in pieno. Spero che sarai per lui un’amica tanto preziosa quanto lo sei stata per me._  
   
 _"Possano le forze del cielo e della terra e tutta la magia che le lega insieme concederti una lunga vita e grande felicità._  
   
 _"Sinceramente, Emrys Hunithson"_  
   
Ogni parola è vera, Merlin pensò, quando inserì la lettera nella busta in cima alla pila.  
   
Era rimasta solo una cosa da fare.  
   
Merlin fissò la distesa vuota del materasso accanto ad Arthur. Non c'era niente da fare, pensò. Aveva bisogno di stendersi per trasformarsi nel suo io più giovane. Sdraiato sul pavimento di pietra poteva procurarsi un trauma cranico e severe lesioni se le cose fossero andate male. E aveva promesso ad Arthur che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, così la sua camera era proprio fuori discussione.  
   
Tirò via le vesti blu sopra la sua testa, facendole cadere a terra. Dopo aver tolto di mezzo la barba, strinse la corda in vita dei pantaloni di cotone neri, e risistemò la camicia sulle spalle.  
   
Con molta attenzione, si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto. Quando Arthur non diede alcun segno di accorgersene, si sdraiò sopra le coperte, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Dopo un respiro profondo, Merlin si rilassò nel tessuto del mondo.  
   
A differenza della sua piccola seduta rigenerante del giorno prima, stavolta si liberò completamente dalle ancore del tempo e della mortalità. La magia salì nel suo corpo in una sola volta, ripristinando muscoli, grasso e tendini, danzando sulla sua pelle, vibrandogli nelle ossa, crescendo e intensificandosi non appena si sollevò dalla terra e si precipitò giù dal cielo, scorrendo in lui, per mezzo di lui e su di lui al di là di tutti gli sforzi per controllarla.  
   
Il suo corpo fu scosso da convulsioni, la schiena si curvò sul letto, quando il suo potere crebbe e crebbe ancora in modo esponenziale, fino a quando ogni sua cellula pulsava di magia, fino a che egli fu la magia stessa, lo schiacciò, lo lacerò, spingendolo alla follia –  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Merlin fu scosso nuovamente nel mondo della veglia con un forte sussulto.  
   
Con gli occhi spalancati e il respiro affannoso, girò la testa sul cuscino e vide Arthur accanto a lui, a torso nudo, i capelli biondi in disordine, appoggiato su un gomito, che tirava indietro il braccio in alto sopra la testa.  
   
"Sono sveglio!" Merlin gemette e poi mise il palmo della mano dove la pelle del suo viso pungeva. "Mi avete schiaffeggiato!"  
   
"Che diavolo era?» chiese Arthur.  
   
«Perché mi avete schiaffeggiato?!"  
   
"Stavi avendo le convulsioni nel mio letto!"  
   
"Non sapevo che lo stavo facendo, no!" Merlin scattò, e poi si rese conto che la sua voce era più forte di quanto ricordasse. Si strofinò il palmo della mano sulla guancia, e si sentì appena un accenno di barba del mattino sopra la pelle liscia. Si passò una mano sopra la parte superiore della testa, e sentì strati di folti capelli tra le dita. "Come sto?" chiese ad Arthur bruscamente.  
   
«Che cosa vuoi dire, come sto?"  
   
"Voglio dire, se mi guardate, come state facendo proprio in questo preciso istante, come sto?"  
   
"Sembri tu! Come accidenti altro dovresti sembrare? "  
   
"Come un vecchio?"  
   
Arthur fece per rispondere, poi si bloccò. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, e lui improvvisamente si mise a sedere.  
   
Merlin provò a scendere giù dal letto, ma aveva le gambe aggrovigliate nelle coperte, e cadde sul pavimento di pietra. Si alzò di nuovo in piedi in una sola volta, le gambe forti e sicure sotto di lui.  
   
Sul letto, Arthur sedeva immobile, con le mani appoggiate alle lenzuola riunite intorno alla vita. Stava guardando attraverso la stanza, la bocca tirata verso il basso, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
   
Non parlare, Merlin si disse. Non dire una parola. Ha bisogno di pensare. Dagli tempo per farlo.  
   
Merlin cercò di distrarsi dalle parole che volevano uscire dalla sua bocca, ispezionando i muscoli delle sue braccia che si tendevano oltre le maniche corte della camicia. Agitò le dita dei piedi sul freddo pavimento di pietra, poi strofinò le mani lungo i lati delle gambe, registrando i muscoli sotto i suoi pantaloni morbidi.  
   
Arthur era ancora immobile a fissare la stanza.  
   
"Non state sognando," Merlin gli disse, e poi fece una smorfia per la sua assoluta mancanza di autocontrollo.  
   
"No," Arthur rispose, e alzò le mani dalle coperte, strofinando la punta delle dita insieme. "Non sto sognando."  
   
Merlin strinse le labbra. Contò all'indietro da venti, prima in Brittonic e poi in inglese.  
   
"Mi ricordo che stavo morendo", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur premere la mano nel punto in cui la spada di Mordred lo aveva trafitto. Quando sollevò la mano, fissò la piccola cicatrice che deturpava la sua pelle.  
   
Alcune ferite, Merlin suppose, non potevano guarire completamente. Soprattutto se erano state infitte da una lama forgiata nel respiro di un drago.  
   
"Mordred vi ha pugnalato," Merlin disse, e parte della vecchia rabbia filtrò nella sua voce, trasformandola amaramente, anche dopo tutto quel tempo. "A Camlaan. Non sono riuscito a guarirvi. La lama era incantata."  
   
 "Così sono veramente morto."  
   
 "Sì."  
   
Arthur si portò le dita al collo, nel punto dove si sentono le pulsazioni. "Non mi sembra di essere morto ora."  
   
"I Sidhe vi hanno risanato. Sull’isola di Avalon ".  
   
"Mi ricordo che tu cercavi di portarmi lì ... Ma poi Morgana ... E i cavalli sono scappati. Non abbiamo fatto in tempo. Lo ricordo. Ero con te. Stavo morendo."  
   
Un improvviso ricordo, del volto di Arthur che moriva. Di Arthur che giaceva immobile nella barca in acqua. "Che cosa ..." Merlin ricacciò in gola la commozione. "Che altro ... vi ricordate?"  
   
"Era come ... cadere in un sogno." Gli occhi di Arthur si abbassarono sulle coperte. "c’era solo oscurità. Per molto tempo. Solo... il nulla. E una sensazione di movimento. Di altre cose, che si muovevano intorno a me. E ... voci.” I suoi occhi si levarono in quelli di Merlin. "La tua voce. A volte."  
   
"La mia voce?"  
   
"Riuscivo a sentirti. Parlavi con me."  
   
Merlin alzò il viso verso il soffitto, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. "Voi sentivate me ..."  
   
"Io non so che cosa ... non mi ricordo le parole ... Ma ... Sapevo che eri lì. Sapevo di non essere solo ".  
   
«Sapevate che io..." Merlin cominciò, poi si interruppe, premendosi le mani sugli occhi, schiarendosi la gola. Perché quello era troppo. In tutti quegli anni che aveva abitato lì, sulle rive di Avalon. Per tutto quel tempo, Arthur aveva saputo che era vicino. Aveva _saputo_.  
   
Merlin abbassò le mani, e vide Arthur che fissava la sua angoscia con viva preoccupazione. Si costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo e controllarsi. Doveva essere forte per il suo re.  
   
"Beh," Merlin disse, e forzò una risata, "dicevate sempre che non sto mai zitto."  
   
Invece di replicare, o rispondere in qualsiasi modo, Arthur si voltò verso la stanza, muovendo i suoi occhi su tutte le cose che vi erano contenute.  
   
"Questa non è Camelot", disse infine.  
   
"No."  
   
"Ma sembra Camelot".  
   
"Questa era l'idea." Merlin gli rivolse un sorriso triste. "Come sapete che non è Camelot?"  
   
"Il sole". Arthur indicò le ombre sulla parete di fondo. "Sta arrivando dalla direzione sbagliata. Non ha mai gettato ombre là davanti. "  
   
"Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava," Merlin disse, e si asciugò il naso con il dorso della mano. Il sole. Di tutte le cose che potevano essere.  
   
"Questa ... voglio dire ... hai ..." Arthur sembrava a disagio per la prima volta da quando era emerso fuori dall'acqua. "È magia? Questo posto?"  
   
Naturalmente Arthur era preoccupato di questo sopra ogni altra cosa, Merlin pensò cupo. Ma prima che potesse rispondere, Arthur lo interruppe.  
   
"Non mi importa se lo è, Merlin. Voglio solo sapere dove sono. Come sono arrivato qui. Le cose che ricordo non hanno alcun senso. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa è successo. "  
   
La fermezza del tono di Arthur era un suono benvenuto. Quasi lo aiutò a superare lo shock che ad Arthur non importasse davvero se aveva magicamente costruito un intero edificio.  
   
«Perché non guardate voi stesso." Merlin recuperò i vestiti asciutti di Arthur da accanto al fuoco e glieli porse. "Ecco. Mettetevi questi. "  
   
Merlin si avvicinò alla finestra sul lago mentre Arthur spinse via le coperte e si vestì. Arthur che accettava la magia era abbastanza uno shock. Arthur in piedi vivo e vegeto e nudo al suo fianco lo avrebbe certamente ucciso.  
   
Attese Arthur dalla finestra aperta, guardando i prati verdi e le colline che si estendevano fino al lago di Avalon. Il cielo a est scuro sopra il lago era già pieno di viola, rosso e arancione, che si riflettevano nell’acqua.  
   
Arthur fece un passo accanto a lui, il suo braccio nudo sfiorò il suo. Merlin rabbrividì al contatto, e incrociò le braccia sul petto. In attesa.  
   
"Avalon", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin indicò il cerchio di pietre nel parco in riva al lago. "Laggiù è dove vi ho inviato in una barca ai Sidhe."  
   
Il silenzio che cadde durò abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Merlin di contare fino a cento. Due volte.  
   
«Per quanto tempo?" chiese Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
"Per quanto tempo cosa?"  
   
"Sono stato morto." Le spalle di Arthur erano di nuovo contratte, la mascella una linea dura.  
   
Merlin giocherellava con l'orlo della camicia. Spostò il peso sull'altro piede.  
   
"Saranno stati anni, almeno", disse Arthur.  
   
"Come...?"  
   
"La torre è in rovina", rispose Arthur. "Il lago è di gran lunga più piccolo. E il castello in cui ci troviamo non c’era prima. Quindi, o c'è stato un attacco e una massiccia siccità e hai costruito questo castello con la magia, oppure è trascorsa una grande quantità di tempo. Quale delle due?"  
   
"Io ... non ho usato la magia. Ho costruito il castello nel modo tradizionale. "  
   
Il corpo di Arthur si irrigidì, la sua espressione guardinga. La sua posizione di battaglia, Merlin pensò, e sentì i suoi muscoli empaticamente tesi per abitudine, in preparazione dell'attacco.  
   
"Quindi, un bel po’ di tempo è passato", disse Arthur.  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Quanto tempo?"  
   
"Siete sicuro di voler ...?"  
   
"Quanto. Tempo."  
   
Le parole non volevano uscire. Proprio non ci riusciva. Merlin chiuse gli occhi, tentando di far uscire la sua voce.  
   
"Merlin, dimmelo," ordinò Arthur.  
   
"Mille cinquecento cinquantatré anni."  
   
Silenzio.  
   
"Sei mesi, ventidue giorni, e dodici ore," terminò miseramente.  
   
Ancora silenzio.  
   
E poi, in un sussurro rauco: "No."  
   
Merlin vide l'espressione sul viso del suo re, che era di gran lunga peggiore di quella che aveva seguito 'Sono uno stregone'. Pensava che niente potesse essere peggio. Ma si era sbagliato. Quello sguardo di incredulità, orrore e panico crescente ... Quello era così tanto peggio.  
   
"Mi dispiace", disse in fretta Merlin. "Arthur. Sono così dispiaciuto..."  
   
"No," Arthur disse, e si allontanò da lui, quasi ridendo, scuotendo la testa. "No. Ti sbagli."  
   
"Vorrei che fosse così"  
   
"È una magia", replicò Arthur. "Qualcuno ci ha incantati. Entrambi."  
   
"Non è un incantesimo".  
   
"Questo posto - è una menzogna - è una trappola - ci stanno ingannando-"  
   
"No - Arthur!"  
   
Arthur corse all’altra finestra della stanza, sbattendo il vetro, esaminando freneticamente lo scorcio sull’esterno, dove Merlin sapeva che avrebbe visto la strada che si estendeva in lontananza, le auto che vi viaggiavano, le case del villaggio vicino. Dopo aver rivolto a Merlin uno sguardo scioccato, Arthur corse verso le porte della camera, le aprì, poi corse fuori nel corridoio.  
   
Merlin prese a correre dietro di lui, lo inseguì lungo il corridoio e giù per la tromba delle scale, nel suo appartamento al piano inferiore. Aprì la porta delle scale chiusa dietro di lui, poi corse fuori nelle stanze aperte al di fuori della porta della camera.  
   
Un urlo fu l'unica cosa che gli permise di sapere che Eleanor era in cucina, a quanto pare gli stava preparando la cena.  
   
Eleanor lo guardò a bocca aperta, allarmato per quello che gli appariva come uno spiritato ventenne, a piedi nudi, con i capelli neri, i pantaloni scuri e la camicia, che aveva invaso la casa del suo caro amico Emrys.  
   
"Zhwi en nai-", iniziò in Brittonic, poi si bloccò, e ricominciò in inglese. "Sono il nipote di Emrys Hunithson", disse in fretta. "Mi sto occupando di -"  
   
Nell’ingresso del suo appartamento, Merlin vide Arthur aprire il portone, quasi tirandolo via dai cardini, quindi gettarsi fuori sui prati.  
   
"Emrys le ha scritto una lettera, raccontandole tutto," Merlin disse, quando Eleanor lo fissò a bocca aperta. "Le darò la lettera - devo solo - voglio dire - il mio amico” Indicò infervorato la porta d'ingresso. "Mi dispiace Eleanor - voglio dire, signora Godwyn - devo andare!", disse, e poi si gettò attraverso le stanze e fuori dalla porta anteriore.


	7. la fine e il principio

Arthur Pendragon non era mai scappato da nulla nella sua vita. Non nel suo cuore.  
   
Nessun nemico, nessun esercito, aveva mai guadagnato terreno su quel campo di battaglia.  
   
Fino a quel momento.  
   
Arthur si lanciò fuori dalla porta di quel castello che non era il suo castello, sul campo che si estendeva verso il lago. I suoi piedi nudi calpestavano l’erba fredda quando lui scattò in avanti, la sua unica destinazione andare lontano.  
   
Lontano dalla finta Camelot, da sogni febbrili di acque color inchiostro e di fredda morte. Lontano dal suono della voce di Merlin che gli diceva cose che non potevano essere vere.  
   
" _Mille, cinquecento, cinquantatré anni ..._ "  
   
Arthur si fece largo attraverso una folla di persone, che gli gridò dietro in una lingua che non riusciva a capire. La gente era in tutto il campo, i loro vestiti colorati e strani, gli uomini vestiti solo a metà, le donne ancora più scandalosamente.  
   
Solo l'erba sotto i piedi gli sembrava familiare. Solo i boschi lungo l'acqua sembravano noti. Si diresse verso di loro, saltando persone sulle coperte in riva al lago, correndo a capofitto nel sottobosco. I cespugli ferivano la sua pelle e gli laceravano i vestiti, i ramoscelli gli si infilzavano nei piedi. Ma era un bene, il dolore, perché era tangibile, innegabile, e reale.  
   
Arthur prese fiato contro un tronco d'albero in riva all’acqua, poi si lanciò altrettanto velocemente, incespicando nel lago fino a quando l'acqua gli arrivò alle ginocchia.  
   
Con il petto ansante per la carenza di ossigeno, rabbrividendo per l'acqua ghiacciata intorno alle gambe, Arthur si alzò e guardò con gli occhi spalancati le rovine della torre sull’isola di Avalon.  
   
" _Mille, cinquecento, cinquanta, tre anni ..._ "  
   
Un millennio, Arthur pensò. È più di un _millennio_.  
   
"No," sussurrò, e scosse di nuovo e di nuovo la testa. "No ... no ..."  
   
Ma riusciva a ricordare ora.  
   
Poteva _ricordare_.  
   
Il buio senza fine. Gli anni che scivolavano davanti a lui. Generazioni di uomini che nascevano, vivevano e morivano, mentre lui rimaneva intrappolato nel tempo. Dove non riusciva a percepire nulla. Dove non riusciva ad avere sensibilità.  
   
Gli si bloccò il respiro, e inciampò in avanti, quasi cadendo.  
   
Morti, pensò. Sono tutti _morti_.  
   
Se davvero è così. Se tutti quegli anni sono passati. Allora tutti quelli che conosco. Tutti quelli che amo. Sono morti. Tutti loro. _Morti_.  
   
"No", gemette. " _No_ ..." Vide i loro volti lampeggianti davanti a lui, uno dopo l'altro. Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, ancora e ancora, tutti i suoi cavalieri, tutta la sua corte, la cittadella, la città bassa, le persone nelle campagne, i suoi alleati nei cinque regni, ogni viso che avesse mai conosciuto o mai visto in vita sua.  
   
Morti. Tutti.  
   
Arthur sentì i conati che violentemente salivano dallo stomaco, e si piegò in due, le mani strette alle ginocchia, ma niente seguì. Naturalmente, pensò furioso. Naturalmente non posso vomitare. Sono stato morto millecinquecento anni.  
   
Le gambe di Arthur non ressero a quel pensiero, e sprofondò nell'acqua. Il freddo lo tirò di nuovo in piedi, e inciampò in avanti, l'acqua che gli arrivava sopra i fianchi, le rocce che gli ferivano i piedi sul fondo del lago.  
   
Sentiva il suo respiro, forte e disperato, sopra la brezza.  
   
Sembravano singhiozzi.  
   
Suppose che lo fossero.  
   
Camelot, Arthur pensò, e il suo corpo sobbalzò dall’angoscia, come se fosse stato trafitto da una spada. Anche Camelot deve essere sparita. Nessun regno, nessun castello, potrebbe durare mille anni. Doveva essere un ammasso di polvere, ormai. Polvere, cenere e morte.  
   
Il suo respiro lo abbandonò, trasformandosi in un ringhio, mentre stringeva le mani a pugno nell'acqua.  
   
Tutto quello che ho fatto, Arthur pensò amaramente. Tutto quello per cui ho combattuto. Tutto quello per cui sono _morto_. È stato portato via da me. E senza che nessuno abbia avuto bisogno di sollevare una spada per farlo.  
   
Arthur fissò la torre sopra l'isola di Avalon colto da una improvvisa, accecante rabbia. "Che cosa avete fatto?", urlò.  
   
Le rovine rimasero in silenzio e non gli diedero alcuna risposta.  
   
"Rispondetemi, maledizione!" ruggì Arthur, e afferrò un ramo che galleggiava sull’acqua. Con un urlo che gli lacerò la gola, lo scagliò contro un tronco d'albero a riva, dove si frantumò a metà con un rumore simile a quello del collo di un uomo che si spezza.  
   
La forza di quel tiro quasi lo fece sedere in acqua, e inciampò all'indietro per pochi passi, l'acqua che sovrastava la sua vita.  
   
"Arthur!"  
   
Guardò di nuovo a riva per vedere Merlin che si buttava nel lago, le braccia che ruotavano di lato per spingerlo in avanti. Quando raggiunse il punto in cui Arthur si trovava nell’acqua, Merlin cadde su di lui, le sue mani gli serrarono dolorosamente le braccia. "Arthur, uscite del lago!".  
   
"Sto bene", disse Arthur, e cercò di divincolarsi dalle mani di Merlin, ma Merlin scosse la testa, gli occhi disperati, e lo tenne stretto.  
   
"Uscite! Forza! Fuori dall'acqua!" Merlin lo tirò per le braccia, per la camicia, poi afferrò forte la parte posteriore del collo e lo tirò verso la riva.  
   
"Ho detto che - Merlin, lasciami andare!" Arthur si ritrasse, barcollando di nuovo in acque più profonde. In preda al panico, Merlin si lanciò dietro di lui, afferrandolo con le braccia intorno alla vita, sollevandolo da terra. Arthur si prese una gomitata nelle costole, e con rabbia afferrò Merlin, facendo cadere entrambi sotto la superficie del lago.  
   
Merlin emerse dall’acqua sputacchiando, i capelli neri appiccicati alla testa, le braccia che ancora cercavano freneticamente di raggiungere Arthur.  
   
Arthur gli afferrò un braccio e lo torse dietro alla schiena di Merlin, facendolo voltare, fino a quando riuscì ad avvolgere un braccio intorno al collo del mago da dietro. Merlin combatteva e scalciava nell'acqua, cercando di riportarli entrambi a riva.  
   
Arthur strattonò il braccio di Merlin più a fondo dietro la schiena, facendolo gridare di sorpresa e di dolore. "Merlin!" Arthur gli gridò, proprio in un orecchio. "Fermati! Te lo ordino! "  
   
Merlin smise improvvisamente di lottare. Il suo corpo si afflosciò, un grosso peso sul petto di Arthur. "Venite fuori dal lago, Arthur", sussurrò, con voce tremante, le dita che tiravano debolmente il braccio intorno al collo. "Vi prego ... Non andate via... non posso ... Non di nuovo ... solo ... Tornate con ... Per favore, per favore ..."  
   
Il terrore deformò i lineamenti del volto di Merlin in un modo che Arthur non aveva mai visto in tutti i loro anni insieme. Sentiva il corpo di Merlin scuotersi violentemente contro di lui, mentre sussurrava la parola "per favore" più e più volte.  
   
"Va bene," Arthur gli disse. "Va bene, aspetta-" Alzò lo sguardo per trovare un tratto di erba dove potevano salire a riva. Ma i suoi occhi furono catturati invece dalla costruzione in cima alla collina.  
   
Due imponenti torri di pietra rotonde, ognuna alta tre piani, affiancata alle estremità da una enorme struttura rettangolare in pietra con una parete frontale in vetro.  
   
_L’ho costruito nel modo tradizionale_ , Merlin aveva detto.  
   
Arthur sentì un'altra ondata di nausea, e rimase senza fiato sotto shock, quando si rese conto che cosa volesse dire.  
   
Millecinquecento anni, pensò, mentre fissava il volto angosciato di Merlin. Ma non poteva essere –  
   
"Per favore, Arthur," Merlin riprese a sussurrare, tra respiri affannosi.  
   
Arthur lasciò andare il braccio di Merlin e lo afferrò per la vita, tirandolo a sé contro il suo petto. "Andiamo," mormorò, quando il capo di Merlin ricadde contro la sua spalla, il volto ancora alterato dal panico e dal dolore. "Usciamo da questo dannato lago."  
   
Arthur guardò sopra all'isola di Avalon, le braccia strette intorno al petto di Merlin. Inciampò con lui in acqua mentre portava via il suo amico lontano dall'isola, lontano dalla torre, di nuovo a riva.  
   
"Andiamo, Merlin", disse Arthur, "muovi le gambe. Dannazione, sei pesante, aiutami. Ancora pochi passi. Eccoci qui. "  
   
Insieme barcollarono fuori dal lago e si lasciarono cadere supini, stesi uno accanto all'altro, spalla a spalla, sulle sponde erbose del lago di Avalon.  
   
Arthur attese finché non sentì il respiro affannoso di Merlin acquietarsi un po’. Poi aspettò ancora fino a quando Merlin diede un colpo di tosse, tirò su col naso e si schiarì la gola. E poi attese ancora un po’.  
   
"Mille, cinquecento, cinquantatré anni", disse Arthur alla fine.  
   
"Sì," arrivò una rauca risposta.  
   
"Tutti quegli anni ... in cui ero morto ... tu ... eri..."  
   
"Vivo."  
   
Arthur girò la testa sull'erba, rabbrividendo per il vento che soffiava sulla sua tunica inzuppata e sui calzoni. Studiò il profilo affilato di Merlin, in cerca di prove di questo inimmaginabile periodo di tempo, ma non ne trovò. "Tu eri vivo. Tutto questo tempo. "  
   
"Sì." Un sospiro stanco verso il cielo.  
   
"Hai millecinquecento anni", disse Arthur, perché doveva dirlo ad alta voce. Era al di là di ogni comprensione.  
   
Guardò Merlin annuire verso il cielo.  
   
Impossibile, Arthur osservò. _Impensabile_. Che Merlin avesse vissuto così a lungo. Era quasi più difficile da credere che il passare stesso del tempo. Merlin, che viveva attraverso i secoli senza di lui, giorno, dopo giorno, dopo giorno per intere vite degli uomini.  
   
“Ma come?” gli chiese Arthur.  
   
"Non sono solo un mago", rispose Merlin. "Non uso la magia. Sono nato con essa. Sono fatto di essa. Le regole dell’uomo non si applicano a me. "  
   
"Ma io ti ho visto. Prima. Avevi l’aspetto di un vecchio".  
   
Merlin avvolse le braccia intorno al suo corpo, rabbrividendo nei suoi vestiti bagnati quando il vento si insinuò in essi. "Posso invecchiare se voglio. Posso essere giovane, se voglio. Posso essere un sacco di cose. E l’ho fatto. Nel corso dei secoli."  
   
Arthur sentì il dolore che lo assaliva di nuovo, per la sofferenza nella voce di Merlin. "Nel corso dei secoli", disse, con la gola stretta.  
   
Un altro piccolo cenno di assenso con il capo, e un singhiozzo, e questa volta vide Merlin che si strofinava gli occhi rapidamente con il palmo della mano.  
   
"Non potrai mai morire, allora?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin girò la testa sull'erba, per la prima volta incontrando lo sguardo di Arthur. Gli occhi azzurri di Merlin erano iniettati di sangue e stanchi e - sì, Arthur poteva vederlo ora - i suoi occhi appartenevano a un uomo molto, molto vecchio.  
   
"Tutto muore, Arthur," disse a bassa voce Merlin.  
   
Arthur pensò a sua moglie, ai suoi amici, alla sua gente.  
   
Sì, pensò. Tutto muore.  
   
Per un po’ rimasero stesi lì, fianco a fianco. Quando vide Merlin rabbrividire violentemente al vento nei suoi vestiti bagnati, Arthur si mise a sedere, accavallando scomodamente le gambe nei calzoni zuppi. Dopo un momento, Merlin si mise a sedere abbracciandosi le gambe al petto.  
   
Da poco distante arrivò il suono di alcune voci, e Arthur si guardò intorno per vedere passare due persone con diversi bambini piccoli, vestiti con abiti dai colori vivaci. Avevano coperte e borse in mano, parlavano di cose senza senso in quella lingua che aveva sentito in precedenza, mentre salivano la collina verso la massiccia struttura in pietra alla sua sommità.  
   
"Hai detto che l’hai costruito tu?" chiese Arthur, accennando alla dimora in pietra e alle sue torri.  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Quindi queste terre sono tue?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
"E vivi qui."  
   
"Si."  
   
Le braccia di Merlin erano avvolte strettamente intorno alle gambe, era pallido e magro nei suoi vestiti scuri zuppi, le linee del suo viso rese più spigolose per i capelli neri bagnati attaccati alla testa.  
   
Era Merlin, Arthur pensò. E tuttavia, non lo era. Non come Arthur lo conosceva. Non con quella strana economia di parole. Non con gli occhi di un vecchio nel corpo di un giovane. Non con il panico che lo aveva investito nel lago.  
   
Era un pensiero terrificante. Che Merlin avesse perso se stesso. Proprio come tutto il resto che conosceva.  
   
"Come hai fatto a sopravvivere?" chiese Arthur. Perché era preoccupato che lui non lo avesse fatto veramente. Non con tutta la sua insolenza, il coraggio e l’idiozia intatta. Non come l'uomo che era stato.  
   
"Un giorno dopo l'altro", disse Merlin, e abbassò il mento sulle ginocchia.  
   
Era esasperante, Arthur pensò. Queste laconiche risposte. Era tutto diverso dal Merlin che conosceva, con le sue chiacchiere senza fine, le sue ferme rassicurazioni, i suoi sorrisi pronti.  
   
No, Arthur pensò con rabbia. Merlin non sarà perso per me. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato. Non dopo tutto quello a cui siamo sopravvissuti. Non lo _permetterò_.  
   
"Così, con tutte queste strane terre", disse Arthur, utilizzando quel tono di pomposa regalità che aveva sempre fatto impazzire Merlin, “e con questo grande maniero in pietra, dovrai avere una sorta di titolo, ormai."  
   
Il semplice suggerimento di una cosa del genere da parte del re di Camelot sarebbe stato un complimento per qualsiasi uomo del suo tempo. Il Merlin che Arthur ricordava l’avrebbe preso come il più grande insulto immaginabile.  
   
Arthur sentì il sollievo che si diffuse rapidamente in lui quando Merlin lo guardò prima con sorpresa e poi con mal celata offesa. "No."  
   
Una risposta più breve di quella che Arthur voleva. Lui strinse gli occhi, e continuò. "Trovo che sia difficile da credere", proseguì, aggiungendo un po’ di presa in giro nel suo tono. "Sicuramente, ad un certo punto, un qualche sempliciotto deve aver preso la decisione assolutamente stupida di offrire, a te tra tutte le persone, un titolo."  
   
L'angolo della bocca di Merlin si contrasse. "Potrebbero averlo fatto."  
   
Arthur si scoprì a sollevare le sopracciglia in vera sorpresa. "Davvero?"  
   
"Lord di Avalon," borbottò Merlin, e fece un suono di scherno.  
   
" _Lord Merlin_ di Avalon? Questo è _ridicolo_. "  
   
“È quello che ho detto loro, proprio prima di dir loro che potevano prendere il loro titolo e ficcarselo nel culo."  
   
Un nodo di tensione si sciolse nel petto di Arthur a quelle parole e al suo tono insolente. "Certo che l'hai fatto."  
   
"È stato offensivo," Merlin insistette, ma sorrideva ora.  
   
"Oh sì, terribilmente offensivo, che ti sia stato offerto un titolo."  
   
"Lo era. Volevano trasformarmi in un _nobile_ , Arthur. "  
   
" _Lord Merlin_ ", disse ancora una volta Arthur, in regale tono beffardo.  
   
"Chiudete il becco."  
   
"Eccoci di nuovo, dimentichi che non puoi parlare al tuo re in questo modo", disse Arthur.  
   
Ma poi il sorriso si spense sul suo volto.  
   
Perché non era più così.  
   
Il suo titolo. La sua corona. Il suo governo.  
   
Merlin doveva essersi accorto di qualcosa nella sua espressione, perché restò in silenzio anche lui. Per qualche minuto rimasero seduti insieme sul prato senza parlare, bagnati e freddi nella brezza serale.  
   
Arthur fissò la torre, sentendo la desolazione che aveva provato prima tornare ancora più forte.  
   
"Andrà tutto bene," Merlin disse interrompendo i suoi pensieri. "Lo giuro, sire."  
   
"Non sono più re, Merlin", disse Arthur, e le parole erano come sabbia in gola.  
   
"Certo che siete ancora re."  
   
"Non ho nessun regno. Nessun suddito. Nessuna corona. Non posso essere re. "  
   
"Sì, è possibile," insistette Merlin.  
   
"Come, allora?" Arthur scattò, con improvvisa rabbia. "Perché l'ultima volta che ho controllato, si doveva avere terre, sudditi, e un regno, per essere davvero re! E tutto ciò mi è stato portato via! "  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin che strisciava e si inginocchiava davanti a lui, con le mani strette sulle spalle di Arthur, le lunghe dita curve intorno a esse. I suoi occhi avevano la stessa oscura intensità che Arthur aveva intravisto a volte a Camelot. Anche se non spesso. E non fino alla fine.  
   
"La gente parla ancora di voi, mio signore» disse Merlin, la voce bassa e ferma. "Anche dopo quindici secoli, siete _ricordato_. E anche se non lo foste, siete ancora _re_ , sire. Sarete _sempre_ re. Anche dopo che tutto quello che vedete qui sarà scomparso. Anche dopo che saremo entrambi trasformati in polvere. Sarete sempre il Re Una volta e Re in Futuro Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, un re diverso da qualsiasi altro dalla notte dei tempi fino alla fine di ogni cosa! "  
   
Per un momento, in modo sorprendentemente chiaro, Arthur riuscì a vedere dentro Merlin le forze della magia legate alla sua carne viva, immortale ed eterna, che toccava il futuro e il passato, potente oltre misura, ma che aveva scelto di esistere in questo mondo, in quest’uomo, come suo servitore, come suo amico.  
   
"Arthur?"  
   
Arthur sbatté le palpebre, e la visione scomparve. Era solo Merlin, in ginocchio sul prato, con il naso rosso per il freddo, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri sotto le sopracciglia nere sollevate, i capelli bagnati che spuntavano nei contorni familiari degli zigomi e tra la forma arrotondata delle orecchie.  
   
“Sembri molto sicuro", riuscì a dire Arthur.  
   
"Sono molto sicuro," Merlin gli rispose.  
   
Prima che Arthur potesse chiedere perché, vide Merlin scosso da un brivido violento. "Stai bene?"  
   
Merlin si strofinò le braccia nude con le mani. "Non è esattamente il tempo giusto per nuotare."  
   
"Suppongo che avrai dei vestiti asciutti da qualche parte in quel tuo grande castello", disse Arthur, e fu ricompensato da un lampo di irritazione nell'espressione di Merlin.  
   
"Non è un castello, è una casa."  
   
"Ha _torrette_ , Merlin."  
   
" _Piccole_ torrette".  
   
Arthur scosse la testa mentre si alzava in piedi. "Sei impossibile", disse, e tese la mano verso il suo amico.  
   
Merlin prese la mano, e si lasciò tirare in piedi. "Lo siamo entrambi."  
   
Arthur diede alla torre un ultimo sguardo, pensando ai millecinquecento anni in cui era rimasto morto, ed ai millecinquecento anni in cui Merlin era rimasto vivo.  
   
"Sì," Arthur disse, a voce bassa. "Sì. Lo siamo. "  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Innanzitutto una precisazione che mi ha fatto notare una affezionata lettrice, la dolcissima Tyrannosaurus Meg: il Brittonic, la lingua che parlano Merlin ed Arthur da quando lui esce dal lago, è una lingua Celtica, antenata del Gallese; mentre la lingua con cui sono scritti gli incantesimi di Merlin è Inglese antico, antenato dell'Inglese moderno; scusate l’imprecisione e grazie ancora a Meg per avermelo segnalato.  
> Spero tanto che la storia continui ad appassionarvi, io cercherò di essere sempre regolare negli aggiornamenti bisettimanali. Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono, seguono e soprattutto recensiscono, occupate un posto speciale nel mio cuore <3


	8. il fardello della profezia

   
Prima di entrare nella porta d'ingresso della torre, Arthur seguì Merlin lungo la parete circolare di pietra e più a lato. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata in giro, Merlin alzò gli occhi verso la finestra che Arthur aveva aperto in precedenza, e disse: " _Inbringe, cume mec_."  
   
Arthur vide un lampo di magia trasformare l'azzurro degli occhi di Merlin in oro scintillante. Anche se Merlin aveva usato la sua magia più volte in sua presenza, non riusciva a superare lo stupore di vedere il suo amico manipolare il mondo in quel modo. Ancora più sorprendente fu il fruscio di carta dall'alto, quando diverse buste sigillate svolazzarono giù dalla finestra aperta.  
   
Non avevo mai immaginato che la magia potesse essere così delicata, pensò Arthur, mentre le buste si impilarono l’una dopo l'altra sulle mani in attesa di Merlin.  
   
Merlin notò che lui lo stava guardando, e minimizzò. "I miei amici dentro mi conoscono solo come un vecchio di nome Emrys. Queste lettere dicono che sono suo nipote. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza per impedirci di essere gettati nell’equivalente attuale delle vostre segrete. "  
   
"La magia è ancora illegale?"  
   
Merlin gli restituì uno sguardo di sconcerto totale. "Che cosa?"  
   
"La ragione per cui non puoi spiegare che cosa è veramente successo. È perché la magia è ancora illegale? "  
   
"Nessuno crede più che esista la magia", rispose Merlin, con una voce che parlava di innumerevoli anni di vita, di senso di perdita e di solitudine. "Da secoli."  
   
"Come può essere possibile?"  
   
"Non è rimasto nessuno che pratichi la magia. Beh. Tranne me."  
   
"Ma per quanto riguarda le altre cose? Le bestie, le reliquie ... i draghi. "  
   
"Tutti morti."  
   
Arthur sentì l'eco delle sue stesse parole in quelle di Merlin. Tutti morti. I suoi amici, il suo regno, il suo mondo. Tutto morto.  
   
"Andiamo," gli disse Merlin. "Occupiamoci di questo prima che le cose ci sfuggano di mano."  
   
Come si scoprì, Merlin aveva ragione circa la loro accoglienza ostile. Nel momento in cui lui e Merlin fecero un passo attraverso la porta nelle stanze stranamente illuminate, furono avvicinati da una donna anziana parecchio infuriata e da due uomini che indossavano abiti coordinati.  
   
Arthur rimase in silenzio a fianco di Merlin, e lo guardò parlare con tutti in quella strana lingua. Non riusciva a capire le parole, ma sapeva esattamente quello che Merlin stava facendo. Lo aveva visto mentre lo faceva altre volte.  
   
Un altro dei molti talenti di Merlin, pensò Arthur, mentre guardava il suo amico sorridere e annuire con il capo, la sua voce morbida, la sua espressione di scuse, le spalle rilassate, tutto il suo linguaggio del corpo non minaccioso. Ciò bastò ai due uomini per rilassarsi, ma non per la vecchia nell’abito a fiori. Continuava a fissare Merlin, finché lui le consegnò una delle buste che teneva.  
   
Lei la strappò e lesse la lettera contenuta all'interno in una sola volta. Quando ebbe finito, i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, e un sorriso ingentiliva le rughe del suo viso. Congedò subito i due uomini, poi attirò a sé Merlin in un abbraccio chiaramente inaspettato.  
   
Quando Merlin le mostrò l'altra porta della stanza, sorrise a tutti e due, chiacchierando e agitando le restanti buste in mano.  
   
"Cosa è successo?" chiese Arthur, una volta che furono soli.  
   
"Un arrivederci e un ciao", disse Merlin, con voce malinconica. "Dovremmo essere a posto ora. Eleanor si prenderà cura delle cose per me. Lo fa sempre. "  
   
"Eleanor?"  
   
"Una vecchia amica. Andiamo. Per di qua."  
   
Arthur seguì Merlin in un'altra stanza illuminata con pareti bianche lisce. Un grande letto la dominava, circondato da strani arredi, alcuni sostenevano strane sculture che emettevano una luce fissa. Arthur cercò eventuali tracce di una fiamma, ma non ne trovò. "Non c'è più magia, avevi detto."  
   
"La gente di quest’epoca non ha più bisogno della magia. Ha la tecnologia ".  
   
Arthur lasciò passare quella dichiarazione senza senso, concentrandosi sul letto. Quello, almeno, lo aveva riconosciuto. "È qui che dormi?"  
   
"Qui è dove tutti credono che io dorma." Merlin aprì una piccola porta nel muro, per rivelare una tortuosa scala in pietra. "In realtà dormo al piano di sopra."  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin che gli lasciava il passo in modo che potesse andare per primo. Arthur salì i gradini di pietra con curiosità, cercando di ricordare il suo primo viaggio su quella scala, bagnato fradicio per l'acqua del lago. "Dormi nella mia camera?" chiese.  
   
«No», rispose Merlin, ma aveva un tono strano. "Dormo nella mia."  
   
Le stanze di Merlin, Arthur scoprì, erano all'altra estremità del lungo corridoio rispetto alle sue, oltre una scritta familiare sul muro che diceva "Medico di Corte". La porta che conduceva ad esse era una replica esatta della porta che conduceva alle stanze di Gaius a Camelot. Così come lo erano le camere al di là.  
   
Arthur fece un passo attraverso la porta, e si sentì profondamente disorientato da quanto perfettamente i locali sembrassero le camere di Gaius. Questa potrebbe essere Camelot, pensò. Potrei essere in piedi a Camelot in questo momento. Solo il sole che splendeva attraverso la finestra alta con l'angolo sbagliato allontanò l'illusione.  
   
I tavoli in legno contenevano pile di bottiglie di vetro e tubi di tutti i colori e forme. I ripiani reggevano vecchi libri impilati uno sull’altro. Gli scaffali erano pieni di apparecchiature di tutte le taglie e colori.  
   
All'altro lato della stanza, Arthur vide anche il giaciglio in cui Gaius dormiva. Le sue coperte erano state tirate indietro, solo un po'. Come se si aspettasse che Gaius le usasse in qualsiasi momento.  
   
"Mi aiuta a ricordare", disse a bassa voce Merlin, dopo che Arthur l’aveva fissato un po' troppo a lungo.  
   
Ma Arthur non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da tutti i dettagli amorevoli del letto di Gaius. Le sue vesti giacevano ordinatamente piegate sul suo cuscino. Anche le scarpe stavano sul pavimento.  
   
Un'altra ondata di dolore fece stringere i denti ad Arthur e trattenere un'ondata di nausea.  
   
Abbiamo entrambi perso tanto, pensò. Merlin come me. È tutto scomparso e morto per lui. Così come è tutto scomparso e morto per me.  
   
"Probabilmente è un po' strano," disse Merlin in tono imbarazzato.  
   
Arthur si voltò, trovando Merlin che osservava quel giaciglio solitario. Il dolore aveva affilato i lineamenti del suo volto, e ancora una volta Arthur vide il vecchio che c’era all'interno dei suoi occhi azzurri. "Usi qualcosa di tutto questo?" chiese Arthur, sperando di tirarlo via dai suoi pensieri.  
   
"Sì. Per preparare rimedi erboristici e altre cose. "  
   
"Come hai portato tutto qui?" chiese Arthur, indicando le centinaia di cose che riempivano la stanza.  
   
"Un po' di lavoro. Un po' di aiuto. E un po' di magia. " All'ultima parola, Arthur vide Merlin sussultare, un movimento appena percettibile agli angoli degli occhi. "Da questa parte", disse, e si diresse verso la porta della sua stanza.  
   
Arthur seguì Merlin nelle sue stanze. "Beh," disse. "Questo è diverso."  
   
Un grande, morbido letto era stato incastrato nella piccola stanza, tra i tavoli e la scrivania di Merlin. E oltre a questo, una porta era stata fissata nel muro, coperta da una tenda.  
   
"Ho dovuto fare alcune modifiche", disse Merlin, mentre passava sotto la tenda.  
   
Arthur lo seguì in una stanza enorme. Il soffitto arrivava fino alle travi portanti del tetto della torre. Centinaia di scaffali contenevano migliaia di libri allineati alle mura. Arthur fissò la raccolta, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del giorno che entrava attraverso le finestre strette. “Dove li hai presi?"  
   
"Un po’ ovunque", rispose Merlin. "Andiamo. I vestiti asciutti sono da questa parte. "  
   
Il pavimento della stanza era pieno di alti scaffali di legno, più alti della testa di Arthur. Seguì Merlin attraverso il labirinto di scaffali, studiando le pile di oggetti che oltrepassava. La maggior parte erano libri, i loro titoli scritti in lingue che non riusciva a capire. Non pochi di loro portavano la scrittura familiare di Merlin.  
   
"Hai scritto alcuni di questi", disse Arthur, la voce che echeggiava nella stanza enorme.  
   
"Mi ha aiutato a passare il tempo."  
   
Lo sguardo di Arthur si sollevò di nuovo alle migliaia e migliaia di libri sopra di lui. Mi ha aiutato a passare il tempo, pensò, e si sentì un po' stordito, cercando di capire quanto tempo ci fosse voluto.  
   
"Proprio qui." Merlin entrò in un'area aperta della stanza vicino al muro esterno in pietra. Decine di casse e bauli erano stati accatastati contro il muro, alti come la sua testa.  
   
Arthur sentì Merlin che gli metteva una mano sulla spalla, impedendogli di proseguire oltre.  
   
"Ho bisogno di annullare alcuni ..." Merlin esitò di nuovo. "Ci sono alcuni incantesimi."  
   
Arthur fece un gesto intenzionalmente brusco ordinandogli di continuare. Merlin si voltò verso le casse, la sua mano si mosse lentamente avanti e indietro in aria, borbottando tra sé a bassa voce, gli occhi bassi e quasi chiusi.  
   
Un vento leggero passò sul volto di Arthur, e Merlin abbassò il braccio. "Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese, quando Merlin si accovacciò vicino a uno dei bauli.  
   
"I vestiti marciscono se si lasciano abbandonati troppo a lungo.” Aprì un baule ed estrasse una manciata di ciò che Arthur riconobbe come i suoi abiti. "Così li ho preservati con la magia." Un altro lieve brivido, e un'occhiata nervosa verso di lui, alle ultime parole.  
   
"Non c'è bisogno che tu trasalisca ogni volta che parli della magia," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si fermò per un attimo, poi tornò a tirare fuori i vestiti dal baule aperto. "È solo un’abitudine quando sono vicino a voi, credo."  
   
"Dopo quindici secoli mi sorprende che tu ricordi ancora le abitudini che avevi quando eri con me." Arthur pensò a quelle parole per un lungo momento. "Sono sorpreso che ti ricordi niente di me, in effetti," aggiunse, con meraviglia.  
   
Merlin gli lanciò uno sguardo tormentato da sopra la spalla, poi si voltò di nuovo a scavare in un altro baule nelle vicinanze. Tirò fuori dei vestiti che Arthur gli aveva visto indossare a Camelot. Pantaloni e tuniche, fazzoletti e calze e indumenti intimi, tutto finì nel mucchio di vestiti lì vicino.  
   
"Come hai fatto?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Come ho fatto a fare cosa?"  
   
"A ricordarti di me. Tutti quegli anni. "  
   
Merlin si fermò completamente. Ma solo per un momento. "La gente non si la smetteva mai di parlare di voi”, disse, con un tono di voce così casuale che Arthur ormai riconosceva come la copertura per un’enorme bugia. "Non ho potuto fare a meno di ricordare."  
   
Arthur l’aveva capito, finalmente, quando cavalcavano insieme verso Avalon. Era ovvio, a ben vedere, come Merlin lo aveva ingannato per tanti anni.  
   
Faceva proprio così, pensò. Manipolava la verità camuffandola in uno scherzo, e distraendolo con sciocchezze e idiozie.  
   
Arthur vide Merlin forzare un sorriso che non diminuì il dolore nei suoi occhi. Una grande bugia allora, pensò Arthur. Ma lasciò perdere per il momento. Poteva aspettare fino a un momento migliore. Dubitava che in quel momento avrebbe ottenuto da Merlin la verità, comunque, considerando quanto si era rintanato in se stesso.  
   
"Storie, hai detto", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin prese un grande mucchio di vestiti sul pavimento. "Ogni bambino conosce la storia di Re Arthur di Camelot e dei Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda."  
   
Nessuna bugia questa volta, pensò Arthur. Il che era sorprendente, a dir la verità, e parecchio difficile da credere. Ma soffocò le sue domande, perché quella era la frase assolutamente più lunga che aveva sentito da Merlin da un po’ di tempo.  
   
"Ecco", chiese Arthur, "non c'è alcun riferimento a Merlin in queste storie?"  
   
L'umorismo si spense sul volto di Merlin. "Sì," rispose. "C'è."  
   
E poi raccolse i vestiti tra le sue braccia e si alzò, mentre Arthur si chiese con frustrazione crescente cosa aveva detto questa volta per fare chiudere Merlin di nuovo in se stesso.  
   
“Mio signore” disse Merlin, interrompendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Merlin era in piedi accanto a lui, la grande pila di vestiti tenuta lontano dai suoi vestiti bagnati. Ci volle un attimo ad Arthur per rendersi conto che Merlin lo stava aspettando per aprire la strada.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurante, questo gesto di rispetto. E avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire confortato, e nobile. Invece, la deferenza silenziosa di Merlin lo faceva sentire isolato, e perso, e in compagnia di uno sconosciuto che aveva solo le sembianze del suo amico.  
   
"Va bene", disse Arthur a bassa voce, e si voltò per lasciare la stanza.  
   
Dopo che Merlin lasciò cadere i suoi vestiti sul letto della sua camera, Arthur aprì la strada per ritornare nelle sue stanze. Mentre camminava per il corridoio di pietra che collegava le loro stanze, il suo sguardo vagò sulle bandiere con lo stemma Pendragon e gli scudi recanti i sigilli dei suoi antenati. Proprio come a casa, pensò. Ma non a casa. A differenza di Camelot, non c'erano altri corridoi come quello. Non c’erano cavalieri sui campi di allenamento. Nessuna moglie accanto a lui sul trono.  
   
Basta, Arthur pensò tra sé. Questi pensieri posso tenerli per dopo. Per il momento, tutto quello che voleva fare era liberarsi da quei vestiti bagnati, per lavare via l'odore delle acque di quel maledetto lago, e per riposare, solo per un po'.  
   
Poteva ancora sentire la stanchezza che aveva provato da quando era inciampato fuori dall'acqua. Il suo corpo faceva male come se si fosse allenato duramente per tutto il giorno. E la testa gli doleva per ciò che aveva imparato.  
   
È il dolore, pensò Arthur. Il dolore e la perdita, che doveva mettere in conto. Incombevano su di lui. Facendolo sentire pesante.  
   
Farà male, stasera. Il silenzio e il buio avevano sempre portato in superficie tutto il suo dolore. Si trovò a desiderare una battaglia, una battuta di caccia, tutto ciò che significava essere in compagnia di altri, stare sdraiato accanto ai suoi compagni, nel cuore del suo regno.  
   
Tutto questo, gli era stato portato via ora, pensò. Fatta eccezione per Merlin. O la persona che Merlin era diventata, forse.  
   
"Sarà meglio andare a dormire presto", disse Arthur, per scuotere via quei pensieri dalla sua mente.  
   
"Sì, mio Signore."  
   
Nient’altro che il rispetto e l'obbedienza. Era irritante.  
   
Una volta che avevano raggiunto le sue stanze, Merlin accatastò i vestiti sul lungo tavolo, poi cominciò a mettere a posto le sue cose nel comò e nell’armadio. Arthur si mosse distrattamente per le stanze, toccando una sedia qui, un tavolo là.  
   
Alla sua scrivania Arthur notò la penna. Non una penna simile alla sua penna. Ma la sua vera penna. Ricordava di aver rovesciato l'inchiostro, e di aver macchiato le piume migliori proprio dove portavano una spruzzata di nero.  
   
"Quanto c’è ancora come là?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Hmm?" Merlin sollevò la giacca di Arthur, la scosse, poi la appese con grande cura.  
   
"Di Camelot. Qui ad Avalon. A parte le tue stanze, quella di Gaius, e la mia. "  
   
"C'è un'altra torre," Merlin disse rivolto al guardaroba. "All'altra estremità della casa. Tre stanze piene di cose. E le cantine sotto di noi. E un piano sopra. Non è tutto. Ma è molto ".  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin appianare le pieghe in una delle sue camicie. Quanto più veloce avrebbe potuto fare tutto questo con la magia? Si chiedeva. Del resto, quanto più velocemente Merlin avrebbe potuto fare tutti i lavori che faceva a Camelot con la magia? Forse lo aveva fatto. Arthur avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non riusciva a farlo. Il momento era troppo tranquillo. Merlin si era rilassato, alla fine, mettendo a posto i vestiti di Arthur.  
   
"Vado a prendere il resto delle vostre cose domani," disse Merlin, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
   
Arthur annuì, rendendosi conto che lo stava fissando. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo, camminando verso la finestra laterale. A metà strada, si fermò, pensando a quello che aveva visto prima fuori. Con un sospiro, andò invece verso il camino, appoggiandosi contro il suo mantello.  
   
Il suono delle finestre chiuse con uno scatto dietro di lui fece voltare lo sguardo di Arthur improvvisamente sopra la spalla. Non solo si erano chiuse le vetrate, ma aveva chiuso le persiane e le tende che oscillavano lungo tutta la nicchia ad arco.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin, che stava ancora in piedi dove era, alla credenza, a piegare i calzini e metterli nel cassetto. Solo un piccolo movimento delle labbra aveva tradito quello che aveva fatto.  
   
Arthur condusse una breve battaglia senza speranza contro la sua curiosità. "L'altra", disse.  
   
Merlin lo guardò, con le calze penzoloni dalle sue mani.  
   
"L'altra finestra è aperta." Arthur indicò la sua stanza adiacente, la luce della sera fioca al di là del vetro colorato aperto.  
   
Merlin annuì, mettendo a posto le calze nel cassetto, e andò ad occuparsene.  
   
"No, come l’altra."  
   
La reazione sbigottita di Merlin conteneva più di un po' di speranza. Che valeva il disagio che Arthur aveva provato a fare quella richiesta.  
   
"Volete dire ..." Merlin alzò una mano in direzione della finestra. "Così?"  
   
"Sì," gli rispose Arthur. "Così."  
   
Quasi timidamente, Merlin estese il suo braccio verso la finestra, a palmo aperto, le lunghe dita divaricate. I suoi occhi rimasero su Arthur mentre parlava. " _Fordyttan fenester, wágrift, éagdurue_ ".  
   
Arthur osservò il bagliore dorato della magia brillare negli occhi di Merlin, scintillanti come le stelle, prima di svanire. Non vide le finestre chiudersi, o le persiane avvicinarsi, o le tende accostarsi. Ma non era quello che voleva vedere, comunque.  
   
Un rossore aveva riempito le guance di Merlin. Anche le sue orecchie si erano un po' arrossate. Arthur proruppe in una risata morbida, sorridente di sollievo, perché in quel momento aveva ritrovato il giovane, goffo Merlin che conosceva, accigliato verso di lui con un'espressione familiare di impaziente irritazione.  
   
"Cosa c’è?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Puoi chiamare i fulmini giù dal cielo davanti a interi eserciti, ma arrossisci quando chiudi una finestra di fronte a me", disse Arthur. Perché quello era davvero troppo ridicolo.  
   
"Sì. Beh. Non sapevate che ero io, allora. "  
   
"Ti ho visto usare la magia prima di oggi in mia presenza."  
   
"Non una magia che voi mi avevate chiesto di fare."  
   
Il tono era così vulnerabile che Arthur non riuscì a pensare a cosa dire. Merlin arrossì un po' più a fondo, guardando Arthur come se fosse il centro di tutte le cose.  
   
Arthur sentì un'altra ondata di sollievo e di gratitudine, perché neanche la devozione di Merlin per lui era andata persa. Nemmeno dopo quindici secoli.  
   
“Intendevo davvero dire quello che ho detto quel giorno", disse Merlin, con voce calma. "La mia magia è per voi. È fatta per essere utilizzata al vostro servizio ".  
   
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
   
“Lo so perché è il mio destino."  
   
"Secondo chi?» Insistette Arthur, percependo che c’era più di quello. A giudicare dall’esitazione di Merlin, c’era sicuramente qualcosa in più.  
   
"Secondo quasi tutti gli esseri magici che io abbia mai incontrato", disse Merlin. "Tutti mi hanno detto che è il mio destino servirvi, secondo la profezia."  
   
"Profezia?"  
   
"A proposito di voi. E quello che dovevate fare per Albion. Come il Re Una volta e Re in Futuro ".  
   
"Re futuro", disse Arthur, e sentì il respiro uscire fuori da lui, come se avesse preso un colpo allo stomaco. Si sentiva il viso arrossato, il cuore che batteva forte contro il suo petto. "Così loro - Loro _sapevano_ \-  che sarebbe successo questo a me. Loro sapevano?"  
   
Merlin fece un riluttante, e doloroso, cenno del capo.  
   
Arthur pensò al buio di quasi duemila anni, alla perdita di tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto, alla morte di tutti quelli che amava. "Mi hanno chiamato in quel modo, davanti a me, più e più volte, e non hanno mai pensato di _dirmelo_?"  
   
«Non hanno fornito granché dettagli neppure a me, comunque," Merlin mormorò al pavimento.  
   
"Futuro," Arthur sputò fuori, e rise amaramente, il viso sfigurato dal tradimento che questo significava. "Quindi è questo", sventolò le braccia al falso castello, a quel mondo strano, " _questo_ è ciò che significava. Quando dicevano futuro. Intendevano questo, ora per me, quando tutti quelli che conosco sono morti e sepolti".  
   
Vide un altro lento cenno di assenso dal suo amico, gli occhi ancora bassi.  
   
Non me l’hanno detto, pensò Arthur furiosamente. Come hanno potuto non dirmelo? Come hanno potuto non mettermi in guardia su tutto questo? Nemmeno uno di loro!  
   
Arthur sentì un'ondata di nausea quando un pensiero veramente, disgustosamente orribile, gli venne in mente. "E _tu_ , Merlin?" chiese. " _Tu_ lo sapevi che sarebbe accaduto questo?"  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si spalancarono, e lui scosse la testa da un lato all'altro. "No! No, Arthur, non ne avevo idea! "  
   
Arthur avanzò verso di lui. "Mi stai mentendo di nuovo, Merlin? Perché so che hai mentito prima- "  
   
"Non sto mentendo! Lo giuro!"  
   
"Come posso crederti?” gridò Arthur.  
   
"Pensate che avrei lasciato che una cosa come questa vi accadesse se avessi potuto impedirlo?" Merlin urlò di rimando, un passo in avanti nel suo spazio, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. "Non avrei mai permesso che vi accadesse se avessi saputo! Sarei morto prima!"  
   
Quella rassicurazione non servì assolutamente a placare la rabbia da cui Arthur si sentì consumato. "Ma tutti _loro_ sapevano," ringhiò a denti stretti. "Sapevano che il mio destino avrebbe voluto dire che avrei perso tutto quello che avevo! Tutto quello per cui ho combattuto! Tutti quelli che amavo! Sapevano che sarei finito qui! Da solo! Con _niente_!"  
   
Merlin sobbalzò come se fosse stato colpito.  
   
Troppo tardi, Arthur realizzò perché.  
   
"Niente," disse Merlin, la parola strozzata gli rimbombò nel petto, strinse gli occhi, le labbra premute in una linea sottile.  
   
Arthur lo vide scuotere la testa, trattenendo le parole, prima di voltarsi, di nuovo al comò.  
   
"Nel caso in cui non ve ne foste accorto," Merlin scattò, "voi non siete l'unico che ha perso tutto a causa della profezia. Ho perso tutto anch’io. Solo lentamente. E per conto mio. E ancora, e ancora, e di nuovo _ancora_ , per millecinquecento anni, mentre ho aspettato _voi_ , anche se il motivo per cui mi sono preso la briga di farlo mi sfugge _completamente_ in questo momento. "  
   
Merlin lo oltrepassò, afferrò il resto dei suoi vestiti, aprì un altro cassetto, poi gettò l’intero fagotto di vestiti al suo interno.  
   
"Merlin-"  
   
Lo sbattere violento del cassetto lo interruppe. "Ma perché non andare _ora_ a prendere il resto delle vostre cose reali, _mio_ _signore_ ," Merlin ringhiò, in qualche modo facendo suonare “mio signore” chiaramente come babbeo.  
   
Dopo che Merlin ebbe lasciato a passo di marcia le sue camere sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle, Arthur si sedette pesantemente sul bordo del tavolo, e si portò entrambe le mani sul viso e tra i capelli bagnati.  
   
Ben fatto, pensò Arthur. Assolutamente ben fatto. Dirigere la tua furia contro l'unica persona che la meritava di meno.  
   
Arthur rimase seduto a lungo a fissare la sua stanza, le parole di Merlin che echeggiavano nella sua testa.  
   
Niente, Arthur pensò. Ho appena chiamato Merlin niente.  
   
Merlin, che era rimasto sulle rive del lago di Avalon, in un castello che aveva costruito per Arthur, per _millecinquecento_ _dannati anni_.  
   
Arthur si premette le mani alla base del naso e strinse gli occhi chiusi. "Idiota", si disse, pensandolo sul serio.


	9. l’assenza ed il fallimento delle parole

Merlin si trovava nel corridoio, a dieci passi dalle stanze di Arthur.  
   
Idiota, pensò. Dove credi di andare? Non riesci nemmeno a lasciarlo fuori dalla tua vista per due minuti senza avere un crollo nervoso. Pensi di essere in grado di lasciare questo corridoio?  
   
Con un’imprecazione soffocata, si sedette giù sul duro pavimento di pietra e spinse la schiena contro il muro.  
   
"Odioso irritante _asino_ reale", disse, con risentimento.  
   
Per un momento, quasi sentì Arthur rispondere. Non il vero Arthur. Il suo ricordo di Arthur. Che, a quanto pare, era stato più sensibile e più gentile di quanto il vero Arthur sarebbe mai stato.  
   
Come accidenti aveva potuto dimenticare quanto fosse veloce Arthur ad arrabbiarsi? O come potesse essere insensibile ed egocentrico? Naturalmente, in quel momento stavano tornando tutti quei ricordi di quando avrebbe voluto strangolare Arthur per non ascoltare, non prendersela con lui, non prestare attenzione.  
   
Merlin batté la testa contro il muro, sentendo freddo e umido e dolore e ancora un po’ di imbarazzo per il suo crollo emotivo nel lago.  
   
Alla vista di Arthur in acqua si era rotto qualcosa dentro di lui. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quello che era successo da quando lo aveva visto nel lago, e quando lui si era effettivamente buttato nel lago stesso, per tirare faticosamente a riva Arthur.  
   
Il ricordo delle braccia di Arthur intorno a lui era dolorosamente chiaro, però. Certo che lo era. Perché quello era stato molto utile in quel momento, no? pensò. Ricordava la forza delle braccia di Arthur, la pressione del suo petto contro la sua schiena, e il calore del respiro di Arthur sul suo collo, quando era stato tirato a riva.  
   
Non sto pensando a questo, Merlin si disse. Non ora, e neanche dopo.  
   
“ _Bugiardo_ ”, giunse il sussurro dalla voce di Arthur dei suoi ricordi.  
   
"Chiudete il becco", disse Merlin. "Voi non siete reale."  
   
In tutte le sue fantasie sul ritorno di Arthur, Merlin non aveva mai immaginato questo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato tutta quella rabbia e amarezza dirette contro di lui. Il suo ricordo di Arthur non lo avrebbe chiamato 'niente'. Ma comunque, il suo ricordo di Arthur non era mai stato reale, no?  
   
 _'Ero abbastanza reale per te.'_  
   
"No, non lo eravate. Non siete mai stato reale. Non siete mai stato lui ".  
   
 _'Certo che non lo ero.'_  
   
"Eravate solo me, francamente patetico."  
   
 _'Stavo solo cercando di mantenerti sano di mente.'_  
   
"Certo. Sano. Quindi non è pazzia allora, quello che sto facendo in questo momento ".  
   
"Con chi stai parlando?" disse una voce morbida lì vicino.  
   
Lo sguardo di Merlin si sollevò, per vedere Arthur in piedi nel corridoio. Il vero Arthur, con la tunica bagnata e i calzoni pesanti su di lui, i suoi occhi azzurri grandi e incerti. Molto probabilmente era preoccupato che ci fosse qualcuno nel corridoio che non poteva vedere. Un pensiero molto plausibile, data la loro storia con gli esseri magici.  
   
"Con nessuno," rispose Merlin ad Arthur. "Non c'è nessuno qui."  
   
"Stavi parlando da solo?"  
   
"Sì?"  
   
"Discuti sempre con te stesso come adesso?" chiese Arthur, in quello stesso tono preoccupato.  
   
"È solo ... io ero ..." Merlin chiuse gli occhi e sbatté la parte posteriore della sua testa contro il muro di pietra dietro di lui. "Non importa."  
   
Sto facendo un casino con questa cosa, pensò miseramente. Ho avuto millecinquecento anni per prepararmi. _Millecinquecento anni_. E sto facendo più casino di quanto abbia mai fatto in tutto il resto della mia vita. Lui _dipende_ da me e io sto facendo un _casino_.  
   
"Smettila".  
   
Merlin aprì gli occhi, sorpreso dal comando. Ancora più sorprendente era che Arthur non stava guardando verso di lui, che era quello che si aspettava. Invece, Arthur sembrava un po' triste, un po' stanco, e parecchio preoccupato.  
   
"Qualunque cosa tu stia pensando", gli disse Arthur. "Per favore. Smettila."  
   
Il 'per favore' lo colpì con forza, togliendogli il fiato. Si era dimenticato, pensò. In qualche modo, aveva dimenticato come Arthur sapesse leggere dentro di lui. Come potesse capire quando era profondamente turbato. L’aveva sempre saputo, no? Anche molto tempo prima.  
   
Merlin prese la mano che Arthur gli tendeva, e si lasciò tirare in piedi.  
   
Arthur si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando sulle spalle di Merlin le mani, calde e forti sul tessuto umido della sua camicia.  
   
"Sono io quello che dovrebbe essere dispiaciuto", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin guardò negli occhi blu profondi del suo re, e non fu in grado di parlare. L'attenzione di Arthur su di lui era assoluta. Riempiva tutto il suo mondo, proprio come aveva fatto a Camelot.  
   
Erano state rare, le occasioni in cui Arthur aveva abbassato la guardia e gli aveva parlato col cuore, proprio come questa volta. Ma Arthur era solo suo in quei momenti. Proprio come lui apparteneva solo ad Arthur.  
   
Avrei dovuto saperlo allora, pensò Merlin. È così evidente, col senno di poi. Non che sarebbe cambiato nulla, naturalmente. Non in quel momento, e non ora.  
   
"Non volevo ferirti", disse Arthur distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
La vergogna spazzò via la rabbia di Merlin. Arthur non doveva essere quello che si preoccupava di ferire i suoi sentimenti. Non mentre stava soffrendo per il più grande trauma che chiunque potesse sopportare. Era un miracolo che Arthur fosse tutto intero, tanto meno doveva scusarsi per aver perso le staffe. Era _morto_ fino a ieri, per l'amor di dio.  
   
"Arthur," disse Merlin, "non dovete..."  
   
"Ascoltami", disse Arthur, nel tono fermo che aveva usato per comandare gli eserciti.  
   
Merlin smise di parlare. Non era mai stato in grado di disobbedire a quella voce.  
   
"Lo so, nel profondo delle mie ossa, che sono passati secoli," gli disse Arthur. "Posso sentirlo. Io non so come. Ma posso. Ma posso anche sentire, allo stesso modo, come se fosse solo pochi giorni fa che mi trovavo a Camlaan. Solo la settimana scorsa che ho camminato a Camelot. Circondato da tutti coloro che mi erano cari. Tutti coloro che ora sono morti. "  
   
“Tranne me”, disse Merlin, prima che il suo cervello potesse fermare la sua dannata bocca dal pronunciare quelle parole così egoistiche. Strinse i denti, furioso con se stesso.  
   
Ma Arthur si limitò ad annuire, muovendo una mano dalle spalle di Merlin fino ad afferrare saldamente la sua nuca. "Sì. Tranne te. Qualcosa per cui sono infinitamente grato. "  
   
Merlin afferrò gli avambracci di Arthur e lo tenne stretto, lottando per tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni sotto l'intensità dello sguardo di Arthur. Ecco, pensò, quella era la tenerezza che credeva di aver solo immaginato. Quella era l'intensità delle emozioni, il legame che sentiva con quell’uomo. Non era stato solo nella sua mente per tutti quegli anni. Era reale.  
   
"Quello che hai fatto per me", gli disse Arthur. "Tutti quegli anni in cui hai vissuto. Tutti quei _secoli_. Non riesco a immaginare come sia stato. Guardare tutto svanire. Mentre aspettavi me. Senza sapere quanto tempo avresti dovuto attendere. Perché non lo sapevi, vero?"  
   
La voce di Arthur era diventata bassa e ruvida, gli occhi luccicavano, i muscoli del volto tesi. Merlin scosse la testa in risposta, incapace di parlare.  
   
Arthur gli strinse la spalla e il collo quasi al punto di fargli male. "Non ci sono _parole_ per tutto ciò, Merlin," disse, con voce roca. "Capisci? Non ci potranno, mai, essere abbastanza parole. "  
   
Merlin chinò la testa, con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di emettere un respiro dopo l'altro per controllare la sua commozione, anche se le lacrime ormai gli scivolavano lungo il viso. Non era giusto, pensò. Non aveva difese emotive nei confronti di Arthur quando era così. Non aveva difese. Non dopo così tanto tempo.  
   
Arthur si chinò in avanti, e premette la fronte di Merlin sulla sua. Rimase un lungo istante così, una mano sul collo di Merlin, l'altra sulla spalla, lasciando che Merlin si aggrappasse alle sue braccia e respirasse la sua aria.  
   
Era come essere di nuovo sulle rive di Avalon, pensò Merlin. Tranne che Arthur non stava per morire.  
   
Sentì Arthur che muoveva la mano tra i suoi capelli, un gesto calmante, e il gesto gli tolse improvvisamente il fiato. Santo dio, pensò Merlin. La sensazione di Arthur che lo toccava di nuovo. Non c'erano parole neanche per questo, comunque.  
   
"Tutto bene?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin era tentato d rispondergli di no, solo per rimanere in quel modo un momento di più. Dovette ricordare a se stesso chi era, e chi era Arthur, per rispondere. "Sì", si costrinse a dire.  
   
Arthur si tirò indietro, e Merlin quasi ondeggiò in avanti nello spazio che lui aveva lasciato vuoto. Ci volle tutta la sua forza per stare in piedi e spingere le spalle indietro. Era stordito per lo sforzo.  
   
"Quando è l'ultima volta che hai mangiato qualcosa?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Sembra che tu stia per svenire."  
   
"Mi sento come se stessi per svenire." Merlin si passò una mano sul viso e tra i capelli umidi. "Vado a prendere un po’ di cibo dopo che vi avrò preparato il bagno per lavare via l'acqua del lago."  
   
"Sembra una buona idea", disse Arthur, e si diresse di nuovo verso le sue stanze.  
   
"Da questa parte," disse Merlin, sorridendo un po’. Perché sapeva bene che Arthur amava ogni comfort quando si trattava del suo bagno. E lui avrebbe amato il suo bagno.  
   
Come si scoprì, Arthur non era cambiato minimamente in questo. Arthur tagliò corto riguardo alle spiegazioni di Merlin su come funzionava l’impianto idraulico, per chiedergli diffusamente come fosse possibile mantenere l'acqua del bagno calda, come funzionavano i vasi da notte autopulenti, e come usare una quantità di altri oggetti per la cura personale che Merlin teneva nella stanza.  
   
Quando Arthur cominciò a spogliarsi per il bagno, Merlin trovò l’ispirazione per ritornare nelle sue stanze, a cambiarsi con i vestiti che Arthur era solito vederlo indossare a Camelot. Erano tutti molto più scomodi di quanto ricordasse. Anche la sua tunica blu ben lavata e i calzoni scuri non erano nemmeno lontanamente più confortevoli delle sue camicie moderne e dei pantaloni. Anche se per fortuna il fazzoletto rosso legato intorno al collo era altrettanto caldo e morbido come lo ricordava.  
   
Sembrava un po' strano, avventurarsi nelle sue stanze moderne al piano inferiore vestito con gli abiti di Camelot. Aiutava almeno il fatto che il compito di raccogliere panini, bibite e frutta su un vassoio per Arthur sembrasse così familiare.  
   
Portò il vassoio pesante al piano superiore con una capacità che a quanto pare non aveva perso nel corso dei secoli, camminando di buon passo verso bagno. Il pavimento piastrellato della stanza era coperto di asciugamani e vestiti di Arthur, ma per il resto completamente vuoto.  
   
Merlin corse con il vassoio in mano lungo il corridoio, il suo cuore che batteva nel petto. "Arthur!» Si voltò in un cerchio completo, quasi cadendo quando un'ondata di vertigini lo raggiunse. "Arthur!"  
   
"Merlin?" Arthur si sporse per metà dalla porta della sua camera aperta nel corridoio, a torso nudo e con i capelli bagnati, un asciugamano appeso intorno alla vita, tenuto da una mano sul suo fianco.  
   
I panini e i bicchieri sul vassoio scivolarono lateralmente. Merlin urtò il vassoio, ma li prese prima che cadessero, respirando stupidamente veloce a causa del suo momento di panico.  
   
"Va tutto bene?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin annuì, forzandosi a respirare profondamente per calmarsi. "Il pranzo è pronto!"  
   
"Sì, lo vedo, _Merlin_."  
   
Merlin sorrise al lungo accento che Arthur mise nel suo nome. Nessuno trascinava il suo nome come Arthur. Era musica per le sue orecchie.  
   
"Beh, dai. Non stare lì come un idiota ritardato. Portalo dentro".  
   
Idiota ritardato, Merlin pensò felicemente. Questo mi è nuovo.  
   
Arthur emise uno sbuffo di esasperazione e si voltò per tornare indietro attraverso la porta, il suo asciugamano che scivolava in basso sui fianchi, rivelando la pelle chiara del fondo schiena.  
   
Il sorriso di Merlin si spense. Dei del cielo e della terra, pensò. Che cosa succede se Arthur vuole essere _vestito_?  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Fu colto di sorpresa senza volerlo, poiché stava pensando a tutti i modi in cui poteva sottilmente incoraggiare Arthur a gestire da solo la propria vestizione e svestizione. Il che era stupido, e non alla sua altezza, pensò tra sé. Era ancora il servitore di Arthur. Avrebbe fatto quello che era necessario fare. E messo da parte tutto il resto.  
   
Ma con suo grande sollievo, dopo aver molto, molto lentamente percorso il corridoio, quando entrò nelle camere di Arthur, vide che lui aveva in effetti già infilato la tunica da notte asciutta e i pantaloni.  
   
"Lì va bene", gli disse Arthur, indicando il tavolo, probabilmente perché Merlin lo stava fissando.  
   
Merlin appoggiò il cibo sul tavolo, riempiendo il piatto di Arthur con una selezione di frutta e panini. Fatto ciò, afferrò un panino per se stesso, e prese a mangiarlo vicino al guardaroba di Arthur, mentre finiva di piegare i vestiti del suo re.  
   
Mentre Merlin lavorava, notò che Arthur lo fissava dal suo posto al tavolo. Non diceva nulla, era seduto lì, mangiando controvoglia il suo pasto, lo sguardo fisso.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto essere snervante essere guardato in quel modo fisso. Invece, lo trovava di conforto. Essere notato. Essere visto.  
   
Diede un’occhiata veloce al tavolo, ma Arthur non distolse lo sguardo, continuò a fissarlo mentre mangiava, uno sguardo curioso sul suo volto. Merlin gli lasciò la privacy dei suoi pensieri. Dopo tutto quello che era successo quel giorno, era il minimo che potesse fare.  
   
Alla fine, Arthur si alzò da tavola, lasciando il suo pasto mezzo mangiato, per vagare con lo sguardo oltre la finestra sul lago. In silenzio aprì le tende e persiane, spingendo il vetro per guardare per lunghi istanti fuori nelle tenebre.  
   
La notte era finalmente calata e l’aria fresca entrò nella stanza buia, raffreddandola. Così Merlin fece quello che aveva sempre fatto al castello. Mise legna da ardere nel camino e utilizzò la pietra focaia per accenderlo, poi prese un ramoscello infuocato per accendere tutte le candele sui supporti in ferro battuto e i candelabri fissati nelle pareti di pietra.  
   
Finito ciò, Merlin andò a mettere in ordine il mucchio di vestiti che aveva più o meno spinto nel cassetto di Arthur in precedenza. Mentre allineava i calzini di Arthur in belle file ordinate, gli scappò una risata silenziosa.  
   
Non dovrei essere così felice di mettere in ordine calzini, pensò. C'è sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato in quanto sono felice in questo momento. Nell’ordinare calzini.  
   
"Merlin".  
   
Merlin prese un paio non coordinato, trovò il giusto abbinamento, poi le mise nel cassetto insieme. "Sì?"  
   
"Perché sono qui?"  
   
Merlin guardò il punto in cui Arthur stava alla finestra aperta, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, fissando l'ombra scura della torre.  
   
"Siete qui perché siete il Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro".  
   
"Credevo che significasse che sarei stato re nel _mio_ futuro. Da vecchio. Non re _nel_ futuro. "  
   
Era quello che anche Merlin aveva sperato. Per entrambi, di vivere nel futuro, da vecchi, insieme, con Camelot che splendeva come un lucente gioiello nella campagna intorno a loro.  
   
 «Perché questo futuro?", disse Arthur rivolto al lago, all'isola. "Perché ora?"  
   
"C’era un'altra parte della profezia," disse Merlin, perché non si poteva evitare quella parola, non importava quanto Arthur la odiasse. "Diceva che voi sareste tornato nel momento di maggior bisogno per Albion."  
   
Arthur si allontanò dalla finestra. "Albion è in pericolo?"  
   
"Non lo so. Non sembra esserlo. Ma onestamente non ne sono sicuro. "  
   
"Hai detto che questa profezia veniva da altre creature magiche. Non c'è nessuno a cui si può chiedere per scoprirlo?  
   
"No. Non c'è nessuno. "  
   
"Che dici di quelli che mi hanno risanato? Hai detto che erano creature dell’Antica Religione. Possono avere le risposte. "  
   
Le dita di Merlin si serrarono sul bordo del cassetto, fino a quando le nocche diventarono bianche. Stava ricordando il rumore dei tuoni, le urla della tempesta, delle rocce in frantumi. "Non siamo esattamente in contatto," replicò.  
   
"Cosa significa?"  
   
"Significa che non sono dell’idea di aiutarmi," Merlin scattò, con più rabbia di quanta avesse previsto.  
   
Arthur avrebbe chiaramente voluto pressarlo per ottenere più risposte. Ma non lo fece. Non aveva senso non farlo. Ma non lo fece.  
   
«Allora dovremo scoprirlo da soli", dichiarò Arthur.  
   
Tutto il linguaggio del corpo di Arthur era cambiato, le spalle indietro, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Pronto alla battaglia. Concentrato.  
   
"Sire?"  
   
"Se Albion è in pericolo," disse Arthur, "allora abbiamo il dovere di proteggerla, con la sua gente. Sono i figli di Camelot, e come tali, sono ancora nostra responsabilità. Non importa quante età dell'uomo sono passate. Noi li proteggeremo a qualsiasi costo, tu e io."  
   
Merlin si ritrovò con la mente a cavallo, all'alba, lanciato a capofitto contro i banditi, chiamando i cavalieri alle armi. "Sì, mio signore» disse con fermezza. "Lo faremo."  
   
Arthur annuì, visibilmente rilassato, anche se l'ombra della preoccupazione non aveva abbandonato il suo volto.  
   
Merlin riportò la sua attenzione al comò di Arthur, impressionato come sempre dalla forza e dallo spirito di Arthur. Dubitava che sarebbe stato in grado di pensare agli altri così in fretta dopo aver subito le perdite che Arthur aveva subito. Ma il suo re non aveva mai trascurato i suoi doveri, mai. Nemmeno quando la sua vita era in pericolo.  
   
Assorto in profondi pensieri, Merlin finì di sistemare l'ultimo dei vestiti nel cassetto, e lo chiuse con un cenno soddisfatto. "Questa faccenda dei calzini è completamente risolta, ora."  
   
“Credo che tu abbia sviluppato un interesse innaturale per i miei piedi, Merlin."  
   
"Solo orgoglio professionale", replicò Merlin senza voltarsi, perché le sue guance erano di nuovo rosse.  
   
"Penso che sia il momento di andare a dormire, no?"  
   
"Oh. Certo. Mi dispiace. " Merlin si avvicinò al letto, per sistemare le coperte e le lenzuola.  
   
"Questo non è quello che - Non volevo che tu..." Arthur si avvicinò, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Merlin, fermando i suoi movimenti.  "Voglio andare a dormire, è tutto quello che intendevo."  
   
"Ed è per questo che sto preparando il letto, ovviamente," replicò Merlin, indicando le coperte tirate indietro.  
   
"Posso farlo da solo", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si sorprese con una risata improvvisa. "Davvero? Da quando esattamente? Mi sono perso qualcosa? Di nuovo? Voi che preparate il vostro letto?".  
   
Invece di rispondere ai suoi insulti, Arthur aggrottò la fronte, una strana espressione sul suo volto. "Volevo solo dire che tu non..."  
   
“Che cosa?"  
   
Arthur lo fissò, ma non rispose.  
   
"Lasciate solo che mi occupi delle candele." Merlin cercò di allontanarsi, solo per sentire la mano di Arthur stringersi intorno al suo avambraccio. "A meno che non abbiate intenzione di fare voi anche questo?"  
   
"No. Puoi farlo tu."  
   
Merlin guardò la mano di Arthur, poi di nuovo fino a Arthur. "Venite con me, allora?" Chiese, e sollevò le sopracciglia verso di lui, sorridendo.  
   
"No."  
   
Il sorriso di Merlin vacillò. "Allora ... cosa ...?"  
   
"Nell’altro modo", gli disse Arthur.  
   
Era lo stesso strano tono morbido che Arthur aveva usato prima. La prima volta che gli aveva chiesto di usare la magia.  
   
"Perché?" chiese Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
Dopo una pausa, Arthur rispose "Perché ti sto chiedendo di farlo".  
   
Merlin si ritrovò ad annuire. Quella era una ragione più che sufficiente.  
   
Senza interrompere il contatto visivo con Arthur, Merlin tese un braccio nella stanza, con il palmo allargato, e disse: " _Acwence tha ligen_ ".  
   
La magia si levò improvvisamente, allungando prima le fiamme delle candele e poi spegnendole, e quindi, in un impeto di entusiasmo, spegnendo il fuoco del camino e gettando la stanza in penombra.  
   
“Oh” disse Merlin. "Scusate. Ho dimenticato di aggiungere ' _ure_ '. Per concentrare la .... magia."  
   
Arthur non fece una piega alla parola. Se non altro, la sua attenzione sugli occhi di Merlin in condizioni di scarsa illuminazione era diventata più intensa. "E la finestra", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin non provò nemmeno a camminare verso la finestra stavolta. Semplicemente tese la mano e disse: " _Fordyttan fenester, wágrift, éagdurue_ " e richiamò la sua magia per chiudere la finestra, le persiane, e oscurare le tende. L'oscurità della stanza si accentuò fino a quando Arthur era una sagoma scura di fronte a lui.  
   
"Lo sapevi che i tuoi occhi brillano come la luce delle stelle quando usi la magia?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin sentì calore sul viso. Non aveva detto ‘si illuminano’. Neppure ‘diventano gialli’. Ma 'brillano come la luce delle stelle'. Un modo incredibilmente struggente per descrivere quello che gli succedeva. E proprio Arthur, di tutte le persone, diceva questo. A proposito di lui. A proposito della _sua magia_.  
   
"È piuttosto straordinario", aggiunse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si trovava in stato di shock, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire.  
   
"Forse sarebbe meglio riaccendere il fuoco nel camino ", disse Arthur.  
   
" _Forbaernan_ ," Merlin disse, con una voce roca che non si era aspettato, e il fuoco ruggì tornando alla vita nel camino. Arthur era sempre in piedi dove era rimasto, le dita ancora calde e ferme sul suo braccio, a studiare il suo viso più da vicino di prima.  
   
"È ancora più evidente al buio", osservò Arthur. "Davvero incredibile", aggiunse, mentre si allontanava, poi si tolse la tunica e salì sul letto.  
   
Merlin rimase immobile, assolutamente senza parole, cercando di riprendere il controllo su ogni aspetto della sua persona, mentre ascoltava il suono delle coperte che si muovevano.  
   
"Buona notte, Merlin," la voce stanca di Arthur che proveniva dal suo letto.  
   
"Buona notte, mio signore," Merlin si sentì dire, mentre si accingeva ad uscire.  
   
"Merlin".  
   
Si fermò con una mano sulla porta della camera di Arthur. "Sì?"  
   
"Grazie."  
   
Non riuscì a pensare a cosa dire. Non dopo tutto il resto. "Se avete bisogno di qualcosa," disse, ricadendo sulle vecchie abitudini, "Sono proprio in fondo al corridoio."  
   
"Anch'io".  
   
Merlin batté nel bordo della porta, si riprese, poi si girò e uscì fuori dalla camera. Dopo aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle, si girò e premette la fronte contro il legno.  
   
Per diversi minuti rimase così, ascoltando il rumore del proprio respiro nella luce delle torce accese del corridoio.  
   
In qualsiasi momento, pensò. Ora vado via. Qualsiasi minuto.  
   
Cinque minuti dopo, una cosa era molto chiara. Non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.  
   
E se Arthur avesse avuto bisogno di lui? E se fosse successo qualcosa di orribile? E se il momento di più grande bisogno di Albion fosse successo quella sera? Ogni genere di cose potevano accadere con la magia del mondo così attiva e instabile. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto parlare ad Arthur di questo. Probabilmente era una cosa importante da sapere per lui. Che la magia era viva dopo secoli di dormienza. Chi sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.  
   
Il pavimento, pensò Merlin. Posso dormire sul pavimento, proprio qui vicino alle sue stanze. Posso fare un sacco a pelo con alcune coperte, e –  
   
"Merlin".  
   
Merlin spalancò la porta. "Sì?" chiese, e poi maledisse la sua stupidità, perché come avrebbe potuto aprire la porta così in fretta, se non fosse stato in piedi fuori come un ladro.  
   
"Puoi restare."  
   
Merlin si diresse verso la porta ad arco della camera da letto di Arthur. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Non ti sei spostato dalla porta da quando l’hai chiusa."  
   
"No, io ... Ero solo... Camminavo verso-"  
   
"I tuoi piedi proiettavano l’ombra sotto la porta sin da quando te ne sei andato. Dalle torce nel corridoio. "  
   
Merlin sentì il calore sul viso e sul collo, e anche sulle orecchie. Dei del cielo, quanto aveva, quindici anni? Si schiarì la gola, costringendo le spalle indietro. "Sì. Beh. Ho solo pensato che avrei potuto proteggervi meglio, sire, se- "  
   
"Resta."  
   
Va bene allora, Merlin pensò e guardò dalla sedia di legno scomoda vicino al focolare, allo scomodo tavolo di legno ancora pieno di piatti, all’altrettanto scomodo pavimento di pietra accanto al letto di Arthur. Dopo aver deciso che essere vicino a lui e in posizione orizzontale era meglio, andò a sedersi sul freddo pavimento di pietra accanto al letto di Arthur. Si stese su di esso con un grugnito, sentendo ogni singola pietra che premeva sulla schiena, le spalle e la testa.  
   
"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese Arthur, nel suo tono di voce 'sei un idiota'.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte verso il soffitto. "Vado a dormire?"  
   
"Sul pavimento di pietra."  
   
"Più comodo rispetto al tavolo, credo."  
   
 Un forte, sospiro esasperato. "Alzati, Merlin."  
   
"Alzarmi?"  
   
"Ho visto quel letto maestoso che hai nella tua stanza. Sembra che sia imbottito con cuscini di piume e lana di agnello. Non sei in grado di dormire sul pavimento dopo aver dormito tutto questo tempo in un letto adatto per una principessa ".  
   
"Non è adatto per una _principessa_ ," Merlin replicò, anche se il pensiero del suo materasso morbido lo riempiva di nostalgia. Ma era così lontano in fondo al corridoio che sarebbe potuto anche essere in un altro paese. "Starò bene qui."  
   
"No. Smettila di essere ridicolo. "  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere, la schiena si lamentava già per quei pochi momenti sulla pietra. "Suppongo che potrei provare la sedia ..."  
   
"Non dormirai su una sedia. Domani saresti inservibile. "  
   
Merlin fissò Arthur alla luce tremolante del fuoco. Arthur lo fissò, aggrottando la fronte, da dove era steso dalla sua parte del letto.  
   
"Vieni qui", disse Arthur. "Prima che cambi idea."  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur gesticolare rivolto allo spazio vuoto nel letto. "Voi volete che io ... Dovrei ... Nel ..." Si alzò in piedi e lo indicò vagamente, il suo cervello che si rifiutava di pensare a qualsiasi parola che non fosse un sinonimo di ‘dormire insieme' in tutta la sua allettante grandezza. "Voglio dire – nello stesso-"  
   
"Per amor di dio, Merlin, stenditi così posso dormire!"  
   
Merlin si diresse verso l'altro lato del letto e fissò le coperte, cercando di non fasciarsi la testa su ciò che stava per fare. Ovvero dormire nello stesso letto. Con Arthur. Per la prima volta in assoluto.  
   
Certo, pensò. Nessun problema. Non è che io non abbia mai immaginato una cosa del genere, con dovizia di particolari, tutte quelle notti in cui sono rimasto sveglio perché mi mancavi così tanto che credevo che la mia anima si sarebbe strappata a metà.  
   
" _Merlin_!"  
   
"Sì, mi dispiace, mi dispiace", disse, e salì subito sulle coperte, supino, le braccia strette lungo i fianchi, gli abiti intrecciati intorno al suo corpo, il nodo del fazzoletto che scavava nel suo collo.  
   
"Idiota testardo", disse Arthur, e si tirò le coperte sopra la spalla.  
   
Merlin fissò il tetto a baldacchino del letto di Arthur, chiedendosi cosa mai avesse avuto in testa Arthur per fargli quella offerta, e cosa avesse avuto in mente lui per accettarla.  
   
Arthur si sollevò su un gomito, scosse il cuscino, poi si sdraiò su un fianco con un basso morbido gemito soddisfatto che immediatamente riempì la mente di Merlin con immagini e idee che assolutamente non doveva avere in quel particolare momento.  
   
Devo pensare a quella strega coperta di pustole, Merlin pensò rapidamente. Con la faccia che sembrava una fogna gorgogliante. Quella che è esplosa quando l'ho colpita con quella scossa di magia. Era un casino, eh? Mi ci è voluto un secolo per pulire. Interiora dappertutto.  
   
Arthur allungò le gambe, un altro gemito rilassato gli risuonò dal profondo del petto.  
   
Il troll, Merlin pensò freneticamente. Devo pensare a quel troll che Uther ha sbaciucchiato nella sala del trono. Oppure penso al folletto che ha tentato di fare sesso con Gaius.  
   
Rise ad alta voce per l'ultimo pensiero.  
   
Arthur emise un sospiro forte ed estremamente drammatico.  
   
"Mi dispiace, stavo solo ricordando di un folletto che cercava di mettere Gaius in posizione orizzontale."  
   
Ci fu una lunga pausa. "Cosa?"  
   
"C'era questa donna folletto," prese a raccontare Merlin, "che ha passato giorni a dare la caccia a Gaius per tutta la cittadella, cercando di fare sesso con lui."  
   
"Sono estremamente grato che 'cercando di' faccia parte di quella frase," disse Arthur, sorprendendo Merlin per aver ignorato la parte della storia riguardo al fatto che la magia fosse illegale a Camelot.  
   
"Ero estremamente grato pure io", disse Merlin. "Come lo era Gaius".  
   
"Quando è successo esattamente?"  
   
"Quando la principessa Elena è stata portata a corte. Vi ricordate la sua tata Grunhilde? "  
   
“Sì.” Un'altra pausa. "Oh cielo, quella donna terribile?"  
   
"Era proprio terribile, vero? L’ho vista mangiare mosche come un rospo. Abbastanza rivoltante ".  
   
"Perché ho la sensazione che questa è solo la prima di molte storie che sentirò riguardo alle tue avventure segrete e altamente illegali come mago nel mio regno?"  
   
Nessuna rabbia, pensò Merlin. Solo stanca, appassionata, incredulità. "Cercherò di tenere un ritmo basso, mio signore, in modo da non sopraffarvi."  
   
"Fantastico."  
   
Per alcuni minuti regnò il silenzio.  
   
"Quando dici che mangiava le mosche come un rospo ...", disse Arthur.  
   
"La sua lingua era lunga un metro e viola."  
   
"Santo cielo".  
   
"Sì."  
   
Ancora qualche momento di silenzio.  
   
"Sei sicuro che Gaius sia stato 'grato'?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Perché con una lingua tanto lunga e talentuosa-"  
   
"Oh mio dio state zitto-"  
   
"Gaius si sarebbe potuto davvero divertire-"  
   
"Zitto zitto! È _disgustoso_! Era _Gaius_! "  
   
Il materasso era scosso dalle risate di Arthur. "Scommetto che poteva fare molte cose con quella lingua ..."  
   
Merlin afferrò il cuscino da sotto la testa e colpì Arthur.  
   
"Oh, meraviglioso, un altro per me", disse Arthur, e appoggiò il cuscino sotto la testa.  
   
Merlin appoggiò la testa sul materasso e incrociò le braccia sul suo stomaco, sorridendo stupidamente a se stesso. Va bene, sì, ora sarebbe stato in grado di dormire.  
   
"Babbeo," disse Merlin, anche se il suo stupido sorriso l’aveva fatto sembrare tutt'altro che un insulto.  
   
"Testa di fagiolo," replicò Arthur, con un tono di voce simile.  
   
"Ancora non è una parola," disse Merlin, e poi felicemente fissò come un adolescente sognante la parte posteriore della stupida testa bionda di Arthur, fino a quando il suo russare reale riempì la stanza.  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice  
> Eccoci di nuovo!  
> Se alla fine dello scorso capitolo Arthur non si era di certo fatto amare, con questo devo dire che si è fatto perdonare, giusto?  
> Non posso esimermi dal ringraziare tutti quelli che leggono, preferiscono, seguono e soprattutto recensiscono, cerco di prendermi un po’ di tempo in più per rispondere a tutti e mi scuso se a volte lo faccio un po’ in ritardo o troppo a ridosso del nuovo aggiornamento, ma la traduzione occupa veramente tutto il mio tempo libero!  
> Comunque non preoccupatevi! La traduzione procede spedita, sono ai capitoli finali, quindi dovrei riuscire ad aggiornare con puntualità due volte alla settimana come mi sono ripromessa di fare.  
> Non vedo l’ora di entrare sempre più nel vivo della storia e leggere i vostri commenti!  
> Alla prossima!


	10. un nuovo inizio

Arthur si svegliò lentamente, beatamente caldo e rilassato sotto le coperte del suo letto. Si stirò sul materasso, spingendo il viso nel cuscino, annusando il dolce sapone alla vaniglia di Camelot.  
   
La luce oltre le palpebre era più luminosa di quanto sarebbe dovuta essere. Doveva aver dormito fino a tardi ed essersi perso il Consiglio quella mattina. Gwen gli avrebbe dato il tormento per essersi dovuta scusare per lui. I suoi cavalieri avevano probabilmente iniziato già ad allenarsi senza di lui. Ma era tutto a posto. Sir Leon avrebbe condotto gli allenamenti. Poteva unirsi a loro in seguito.  
   
Arthur aprì gli occhi in una camera che non era la sua, in un castello che non era il suo, alla luce del sole che filtrava attraverso tende e persiane chiuse assolutamente nella direzione sbagliata.  
   
E poi si ricordò.  
   
Non era Camelot.  
   
Perché Camelot era scomparsa. E tutti i suoi sudditi erano morti.  
   
Arthur sentì il peso di tutto ciò cadere su di lui, schiacciando il respiro nel suo corpo, l’angoscia che lo svuotava dall'interno, un dolore più forte di qualsiasi ferita mortale.  
   
Sono tutti morti, pensò di nuovo. Lo sentiva, eppure non ci riusciva.  
   
Sono in stato di shock, pensò Arthur. Ecco perché mi sento così. Sono scioccato.  
   
Ma anche questo fatto lo faceva sentire vuoto e distante.  
   
Si era sentito allo stesso modo altre volte. Quel particolare intorpidimento. Molte volte, in effetti, quando aveva visto amici uccisi sul campo di battaglia. Faceva male, dio se faceva male, ma il vero dolore doveva ancora venire. E sarebbe stato molto peggio.  
   
Arthur premette la faccia sul cuscino, respirando gli odori del suo regno morto, il petto stretto dal dolore. Quanto peggio potrebbe essere, si chiese, visto che stava già così male?  
   
Con un profondo respiro tremante, si strofinò le mani sul viso. Le coperte tirate strette sopra le braccia mentre si muoveva, così rotolò sulla schiena, girando la testa sul cuscino per guardare al suo fianco.  
   
Merlin era rimasto lì sopra alle coperte, steso a pancia in giù, le lunghe braccia lungo i fianchi. I capelli neri sporgevano ai lati, abbastanza lunghi da toccare le punte delle orecchie e le sopracciglia. Il suo volto era premuto contro il materasso, il naso nascosto nelle coperte, la bocca spalancata. Stava sbavando, solo un po'.  
   
Arthur sentì un po' del suo dolore andar via a quella vista familiare. Non sono solo, pensò. Santo cielo, almeno io non sono solo.  
   
Al suo fianco, Merlin fece un piccolo suono come un bambino, poi fece schioccare le labbra, e rimase ancora immobile con un sospiro.  
   
Il più grande mago che aveva mai camminato sulla terra, pensò Arthur. Ci credeva poco. Soprattutto guardando Merlin in quel momento, sdraiato accanto a lui nei vestiti spiegazzati di un servitore di Camelot.  
   
Il ricordo di Merlin con l’aspetto di un vecchio, che chiamava giù i fulmini dalla cima della montagna, era ancora vivo nella memoria di Arthur. Ma quando guardò il suo amico, non vide nulla di tutto ciò. Tutto quello che vide fu Merlin.  
   
Anche con i suoi incommensurabili poteri, anche con i suoi nuovi silenzi meditabondi, anche con l'età insondabile nascosta nella profondità dei suoi occhi, il Merlin che Arthur aveva conosciuto a Camelot era ancora lì. Di buon cuore, testardo, insolente, coraggioso, e il migliore e più devoto amico che Arthur avesse mai conosciuto.  
   
‘ _Maghi e stregoni prenderanno molte forme gradevoli per ingannare e distruggere_ ,' disse la voce di Uther, dal profondo dei suoi ricordi.  
   
Arthur guardò il suo amico dormire, e sentì solo una profonda tristezza per suo padre.  
   
Ho dormito tra le braccia della magia per millecinquecento anni, padre, pensò Arthur. Non sono più inalterato dalla magia di quanto lo sia lui. Proteggeremo Albion con qualunque mezzo sia necessario, lui ed io, anche se questo significasse usare la magia per farlo.  
   
Arthur vide Merlin strofinare la guancia sul cuscino, contrarre il naso due volte, poi ritornare a dormire.  
   
Confortante, Arthur pensò. Ecco come si sentiva. Avere Merlin che dormiva al suo fianco. Era stato confortante. Perché, non ne aveva idea. Così come non aveva idea di quello che gli era venuto in mente la sera prima, quando aveva chiesto a Merlin di rimanere.  
   
La camera era sembrata così vuota. Il mondo esterno così strano. L'isola e la torre troppo vicine. Non era stato in grado di scuotersi di dosso la sensazione che se avesse chiuso gli occhi, sarebbe caduto nel buio di nuovo, e mai più svegliato.  
   
Una paura irrazionale nata dalla stanchezza, decise Arthur. Non c'era bisogno di sentirsi in colpa. Non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.  
   
E non era davvero poi tanto diverso dalle notti sul campo di battaglia, no? Con Merlin che posava a terra il suo sacco a pelo, a solo un braccio di distanza.  
   
Tutte quelle volte, pensò Arthur. Tutte quelle notti. Credevo di essere io che lo stavo proteggendo. Quando per tutto il tempo era lui che stava proteggendo me.  
   
Un rumore basso distolse i suoi pensieri dal suo amico dormiente. Ci fu una vibrazione sul materasso, così Arthur scivolò giù dal letto, infilandosi la tunica nel freddo della camera. A piedi nudi, camminò silenziosamente sul pavimento di pietra fino alla finestra rivolta verso il lago.  
   
Dopo aver spostato da parte le tende e aperto le persiane, Arthur aprì le finestre con i doppi vetri all'aria fresca e umida del mattino. L’aria raffreddò il suo volto, una sensazione tonificante per confrontarsi con il sorprendente mondo fuori.  
   
Arthur si appoggiò sul davanzale di pietra, fissando il cielo, verso la fonte del rumore sordo. Era una creatura di qualche tipo, d'argento e a forma di croce, svettante attraverso il cielo come un uccello, ma brillante come una spada. Il suo ruggito la seguiva, fino a che fu inghiottita da una nuvola bianca. Arthur guardò la strana creatura fino a quando non sparì dalla sua vista, poi abbassò lo sguardo allo scenario nebbioso giù sulla terra.  
   
Al di là delle terre di Merlin, Arthur poteva vedere strane scatole che si muovevano lungo un percorso nero e liscio accanto ad un tratto di verde. Le scatole colorate riflettevano la luce come un'armatura, ma erano anche trasparenti come il vetro. Ogni scatola si spostava come per magia, deviando a destra e a sinistra girando come pesci nel mare, veloci come stalloni.  
   
Arthur guardò i prati che circondavano la torre di Merlin, e vide gente che passeggiava, parlando tra loro in quella strana lingua. Indossavano gli abiti colorati che aveva visto il giorno prima, anche se i loro corpi erano coperti un po’ di più quella mattina, per contrastare il tempo freddo.  
   
"Arthur!"  
   
Arthur si girò e vide che Merlin si era seduto sul letto, sbattendo le palpebre contro la luce, uno sguardo di panico sul volto. Non era da Merlin essere così agitato così presto, pensò. A meno che non ci fosse un nemico da affrontare. "Qui, Merlin."  
   
Quando Merlin lo vide dalla finestra, le sue spalle si rilassarono visibilmente in un sospiro. Scese dal letto sulle gambe instabili, le mani che strofinavano il suo volto pallido, tra i capelli neri. "Avreste dovuto svegliarmi. Deve essere già metà mattina. Avrei dovuto portarvi la colazione, ormai. "  
   
"Cosa sono?", chiese Arthur. "Là fuori."  
   
Merlin lo raggiunse accanto alla finestra. "State pensando che sia magia. Ma non lo è."  
   
"Se non è magia, allora che cos’è?"  
   
Merlin lo studiò per un lungo istante, la sua espressione seria, le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Ho qualcosa per aiutarvi a capire. È nelle mie stanze. Posso andare a prenderlo? "  
   
Arthur annuì, e Merlin uscì dalla stanza senza dire una parola, lasciando Arthur a guardare fuori dalla finestra una Albion che non riconosceva più.  
   
Quando Merlin tornò, aveva in mano un libro molto grande e molto spesso. Lo lasciò cadere sulla scrivania di Arthur con un tonfo e una piccola nuvola di polvere. Arthur si mise al suo fianco quando Merlin aprì la copertina, rivelando la prima delle molte pagine ingiallite.  
   
Arthur riconobbe la scritta sul frontespizio. Era la mano di Merlin. "La storia di Albion," lesse Arthur ad alta voce, “come testimoniata da Merlin, figlio di Hunith di Ealdor e Balinor il Signore dei Draghi." Arthur si girò bruscamente verso Merlin. "Balinor?"  
   
L’espressione guardinga di Merlin ricordò ad Arthur del giorno prima, quando ogni riferimento alla magia lo aveva messo in agitazione.  
   
"Non sapevo che fosse mio padre", disse Merlin a bassa voce. «Non fino a quando siamo andati a cercarlo. E non ho potuto comandare i draghi fino ... La capacità è tramandata dopo la morte. "  
   
"Sei ... un Signore dei Draghi," disse Arthur, per dirlo ad alta voce, perché in qualche modo questa idea era più assurda ancora che la magia e l'immortalità. Merlin, un maestro di _draghi_.  
   
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, guardandosi intorno timidamente.  
   
Arthur si premette la base del naso e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
"Davvero è solo-"  
   
"Aspetta ... dammi un attimo."  
   
"Sì. Scusate."  
   
Un drago bianco, ricordò Arthur. Un drago bianco li aveva attaccati a Camlaan. Era stato fermato dal vecchio stregone sulla cima della montagna - da Merlin - con parole potenti che avevano scosso la terra sotto i piedi di Arthur.  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere la sua mano, fissando il libro, volendo fare domande a Merlin su questo, o su qualsiasi altra cosa che aveva visto quel giorno. Ma l'espressione circospetta e inquieta sul volto di Merlin gli fecero morire le parole in gola.  
   
Invece, Arthur si sforzò di sorridere. "Quei poveri draghi. Con te come loro padrone ".  
   
Merlin non ebbe nessuna reazione alla sua provocazione. "A volte", replicò, come a se stesso.  
   
Nel silenzio che cadde, Arthur riportò la sua attenzione al libro. Girò alcune delle pagine sottili con grande cura, trovando che erano tutte piene davanti e dietro con la scrittura precisa di Merlin.  
   
"Ho pensato che avrebbe aiutato", disse Merlin. "per quando foste tornato. Conoscere il mondo come ho fatto io. "  
   
Arthur girò una pagina e si trovò a fissare uno schizzo della torre sull'isola di Avalon, ancora intera e inquietante in lontananza. Lesse il paragrafo accanto ad essa, che descriveva il suo viaggio verso l'isola dopo la morte, e l'aiuto che doveva ricevere dagli antichi esseri magici che risiedevano su di essa.  
   
"Ecco chi mi ha tenuto in vita per tutto questo tempo", disse Arthur. "I Sidhe."  
   
"Erano gli unici che ancora detenevano il potere sull’antica magia di vita e di morte. Erano la vostra unica speranza.”  
   
Arthur voltò pagina, perché non voleva pensarci, al suo tempo trascorso al buio. Era ancora troppo vicino, troppo reale. Voltò un'altra pagina, e poi un’altra, passando oltre le parole che descrivevano gli anni dopo la sua morte. Voltò un’altra pagina, e una lettera scivolò sul pavimento. Portava la calligrafia di Gwen.  
   
Merlin la recuperò e la reinserì nel libro. "Gwen in questa lettera mi disse che avrebbe abrogato il divieto di magia."  
   
"Ho lasciato a Gwen il compito di fare per te quello che non ho mai fatto io", gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi scrollò le spalle. "Penso che sia stato solo il suo modo di cercare di convincermi a tornare a vivere a Camelot."  
   
"Tornare? Cosa vuol dire tornare? "  
   
Merlin gli indirizzò un sorriso molto stanco e molto triste. "Non aveva più molto senso per me stare a Camelot senza di voi, no?"  
   
"Certo che ce l’aveva," scattò Arthur, nel tono che aveva usato in passato quando aveva pensato che Merlin fosse veramente un idiota. "Con la magia legalizzata, avresti potuto proteggere Camelot contro ogni attacco magico."  
   
"L’ho fatto ", replicò Merlin, chiaramente indignato all’ipotesi di Arthur in senso contrario. "Ho usato i cristalli per guardarli da qui. E quando ho visto il pericolo, l’ho fermato. Ho tenuto tutti al sicuro in questo modo per un tempo molto lungo, Arthur. Almeno, fino a quando il numero di invasori è diventato troppo grande. "  
   
Invasori, pensò Arthur. Ovviamente. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non potevano tenerli fuori per sempre.  
   
Arthur chiuse il libro bruscamente e premette il palmo della mano sulla copertina. Più di ogni altra cosa non voleva aprire mai, mai più quel libro. Il pensiero di leggere della morte dei suoi amici e della caduta di Camelot gli procurava un dolore al petto peggiore di qualsiasi ferita in battaglia che avesse mai sopportato.  
   
"Ci sono anche cose buone lì dentro," disse Merlin, probabilmente notando la sua angoscia. “Sarete fiero di tutto ciò che Gwen ha fatto come regina. E i vostri cavalieri. È stato davvero un periodo d'oro e di pace, per un certo tempo".  
   
Un periodo d'oro e di pace, pensò Arthur. Il suo cuore soffriva per non essere vissuto abbastanza a lungo per vederlo.  
   
Le sue dita si muovevano sopra la copertina del libro, poi si fermò, sulle parole che non aveva notato prima. "Libro uno", disse, e guardò Merlin.  
   
"Ce ne sono un paio di più", disse Merlin, con un tono che, Arthur sapeva, era foriero di cattive notizie.  
   
"Quanti ancora?"  
   
"Non ne sono sicuro?"  
   
"Mi stai mentendo," gli disse Arthur. Era stupidamente facile dire quando Merlin mentiva ormai. Forse Merlin aveva perso l'abilità nel corso degli anni. O forse Arthur sapeva ormai cosa cercare.  
   
"Non lo volete veramente sapere," disse Merlin, con un tono che ricordava ad Arthur porzioni di stufato di ratto.  
   
"Tira a indovinare," gli rispose Arthur.  
   
"Forse ... cinquanta? -Ina? "  
   
"Ina?» ripeté Arthur.  
   
"Va bene, non una cinquantina, forse siamo più vicini a un centinaio, ma gli altri sono molto più brevi di questo-"  
   
"Cento?" Arthur scoppiò. "Merlin, se questo è il tuo modo di vendicarti con me per tutte le volte che mi sono lamentato per il tuo blaterare senza fine-"  
   
"Non prendetevela con me per la storia! Non ho niente a che fare con la storia." Merlin fece una pausa, riconsiderando le sue parole. "Beh. Quasi niente. Per la maggior parte niente, in ogni caso. "  
   
Arthur sospirò verso il libro. "Suppongo che sia meglio iniziare subito. Non posso difendere Albion finché non la capisco. Cosa che a quanto pare devo fare attraverso spessi tomi polverosi numerati a centinaia. "  
   
"Sono un... centocinquanta al massimo."  
   
"Centocin...!" Arthur si interruppe, cogliendo un luccichio negli occhi di Merlin. "Molto divertente, Merlin".  
   
Merlin sorrise mentre camminava verso il tavolo dove avevano cenato la sera prima. "Aspettate ad iniziare a leggere fino a dopo colazione. Prendo il cibo dalla caffetteria. Non ci vorrà molto. "  
   
"La caffetteria?", chiese Arthur, ripetendo la parola straniera che Merlin aveva usato.  
   
"È come una taverna. Solo con dolci e pane. E sandwich. E niente alcool. O gioco d'azzardo. "  
   
"Così non è per niente come una taverna", disse Arthur, solo per contraddirlo.  
   
"Pensate alle cucine del castello, invece, allora."  
   
"La gente non pagava per mangiare dalle cucine."  
   
"La cosa _importante_ ", replicò Merlin stizzito, mentre impilava i piatti utilizzati su un vassoio d'argento, "è che lì c’è del cibo e io posso averne un po', perché sono il proprietario."  
   
Arthur incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla scrivania. Oh, era semplicemente troppo facile così. "Così tu possiedi terre, e possiedi questo castello, e possiedi il tuo personale locale per la vendita di cibo. Ma tu non sei un lord".  
   
Merlin lo guardò mentre prendeva il vassoio. "Ora state solo cercando di fare lo stronzo".  
   
Arthur dovette lottare per trattenere un sorriso. Era ridicolo quanto meglio si sentiva di vedere Merlin che lo trattava con tanta insolenza e mancanza di rispetto. C'era sicuramente qualcosa di molto sbagliato in quanto fosse felice che lo avesse fatto. "Non ci sto provando veramente, in realtà," gli rispose Arthur.  
   
"Sì, beh, non dovreste faticare molto, siete già a metà strada".  
   
"Posso gettarti alla gogna per aver parlato al tuo re in questo modo", disse Arthur, senza pensare.  
   
Quando si rese conto delle sue parole, sentì un peso nel petto, che fece scomparire il sorriso dal suo volto.  
   
Merlin fece una pausa nel mezzo della stanza con il vassoio in mano. “Temo di non essermi occupato di portare la gogna qui, da Camelot, sire," disse. "L'avevo preso in considerazione, però. A causa di tutti i meravigliosi ricordi che avevo dei miei pomeriggi trascorsi lì. Grazie per questo, tra l'altro. La lattuga marcia ha sempre fatto meraviglie per la mia pelle. "  
   
Arthur si costrinse a restituire il sorriso a Merlin. Perché Merlin si stava aprendo, invece di chiudersi in se stesso. E solo di questo Arthur era incredibilmente grato.  
   
Mentre Merlin andava a prendere la colazione, Arthur si avvalse dei servizi di lavaggio al coperto. Merlin era stato del tutto esatto il giorno prima. Quella era una gradita aggiunta alla vita del castello come la conosceva.  
   
Tornò alle sue stanze meravigliosamente rinfrescato, il corpo e i capelli puliti, il viso rasato con una lama ridicolmente piccola e leggera, anche i denti più puliti di quanto pensava sarebbero mai stati.  
   
Un asciugamano intorno alla vita, Arthur si trovò di fronte al suo armadio aperto, e fissò i suoi vestiti.  
   
A Camelot, sarebbe stato Merlin a scegliere i vestiti e metterli sul paravento. Avrebbe anche potuto chiedergli di vestirlo, se fosse stato occupato in questioni di stato. O anche, pensò, semplicemente se non aveva voglia di farlo lui stesso.  
   
Sentiva che era sbagliato chiederglielo. Non dopo tutto quello che aveva già fatto. Non dopo gli anni che aveva passato a Camelot sotto la minaccia quotidiana della pira, del cappio e della ghigliottina, il tutto per proteggere Arthur e difendere il regno. Non dopo millecinquecento anni di attesa per il ritorno di Arthur.  
   
No, pensò Arthur. Portare i loro pasti era una cosa. Ma compiti umili come la vestizione? Semplicemente non poteva chiedere più a Merlin di fare quelle cose.  
   
Dopo aver selezionato alcuni abiti, Arthur cominciò a vestirsi nel silenzio della stanza. Aveva appena tirato su i suoi indumenti intimi quando un rumore forte di piatti dalla porta lo fece trasalire, facendogli sbattere il gomito nella porta del guardaroba.  
   
Sulla soglia, Merlin stava barcollando di traverso, un grande vassoio di metallo pieno di cibo in mano, le cose sopra che stavano quasi per cadere a terra.  
   
Merlin si girò bruscamente verso di lui, poi si voltò dall’altra parte, diventando rosso in faccia. Forse aveva usato la magia per evitare che le cose cadessero, pensò Arthur, mentre annodava la corda della sua biancheria in vita.  
   
«Tutto bene?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Solo un po'... uhm ... fuori allenamento." Merlin posò il vassoio sul tavolo. "Oltre allo shock di capire che sapete come vestirvi da solo, naturalmente."  
   
Arthur tirò su i calzoni, felice di sentire la provocazione arrivare così facilmente dalle labbra di Merlin. "Beh, o facevo da solo o rimanevo nudo in attesa che arrivassi," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Un altro rumore forte dal tavolo, quando Merlin lasciò cadere un piatto d’argento.  
   
Arthur infilò la tunica mentre Merlin apparecchiava e metteva a posto il vassoio, imprecando sottovoce. "Cosa accidenti ti prende?", chiese Arthur. "Sembri meno coordinato del solito. Cosa che è onestamente un bel risultato. "  
   
Merlin indicò i piatti di dolci, pane, frutta e carni sul tavolo. Una brocca di acqua chiara che Arthur non aveva mai visto era lì vicino, proprio accanto a una teiera e delle tazze. "Sono solo ansioso di preparare la vostra reale colazione, _mio signore_ ," disse.  
   
Arthur si sedette sopra le coperte del suo letto tutte spiegazzate – sarebbe stato costretto a rifare il letto d'ora in avanti, pensò - e infilò calzini e stivali. "Ho sentito, sai."  
   
"Sentito cosa?"  
   
"Quando hai detto 'mio signore', che volevi effettivamente dire 'asino'. Non negarlo. "  
   
"Oh, non lo nego".  
   
"Certo che non lo fai", disse Arthur, e la sua voce uscì affettuosa invece che offesa.  
   
Merlin spostò il piatto pieno di scones e marmellata più vicino ad Arthur alla fine del tavolo. "Comincerei dagli scones prima. La marmellata di pesche è deliziosa. Proprio fresca fatta questa settimana. "  
   
Arthur si sedette al tavolo, iniziò a puntare il cibo, poi si fermò. Merlin era in piedi parecchio distante, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, che lo osservava.  
   
Merlin notò lo sguardo fisso. "Ho dimenticato qualcosa?"  
   
“Sì”, biascicò Arthur.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte al tavolo, chiaramente perplesso. "Cosa ho dimenticato?"  
   
"Un piatto? Per te?"  
   
Merlin lo fissò senza capire.  
   
"A meno che non hai già mangiato?"  
   
"No."  
   
Arthur tirò fuori la sedia accanto alla sua. "Allora siediti."  
   
Merlin fissò la sedia, come se non avesse idea di cosa fosse.  
   
Con un sospiro annoiato, Arthur si alzò, prese Merlin per le spalle, e lo fece sedere giù bruscamente sulla sedia. Dopo aver preso di nuovo posto, spinse il piatto vuoto tra di loro, e iniziò a riempirlo di cibo. Quando Merlin non si mosse, Arthur afferrò una piccola torta con una mano, il polso di Merlin con l'altro, e mise le due cose insieme.  
   
"Mangia," comandò Arthur, nel suo tono più fermo da battaglia.  
   
La mano di Merlin sollevò la torta alla bocca così rapidamente che sorprese se stesso, a giudicare dal suo sguardo.  
   
"Ho bisogno di dirti di masticare?", disse Arthur.  
   
“Fo come fi mangia," provò a reagire Merlin, con la bocca piena di torta.  
   
"Bevi prima di soffocare," Arthur ordinò di nuovo, e fu ricompensato da Merlin che immediatamente afferrava la brocca per versarsi un po' d'acqua, guardando piuttosto sgomento se stesso mentre lo faceva.  
   
Arthur attese che Merlin fosse sul punto di riporre la brocca, poi indicò il proprio bicchiere. Perché onestamente, era un piacere raro vedere Merlin così spiazzato. Voleva goderne finché fosse durato.  
   
Dopo che Merlin gli riempì il bicchiere, aggrottando la fronte contro di lui per tutto il tempo, Arthur lo lasciò mangiare in pace. Il cibo era delizioso, anche se gran parte era troppo dolce per i suoi gusti. L'acqua era fresca e limpida, e il tè che assaggiò era quasi esattamente come i tè di Camelot. Cosa che probabilmente era opera di Merlin, pensò, mentre guardava il suo amico che masticava la terza grande fetta di torta.  
   
"Sto mangiando, va bene?", disse Merlin distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. "Non c'è bisogno che mi guardiate come se avessi intenzione di razziare le segrete di Camelot ogni secondo."  
   
“Cosa che probabilmente hai fatto", disse Arthur, per lo più per cambiare argomento, perché non si era reso conto che lo stava fissando.  
   
"Solo al servizio del regno."  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere la forchetta. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Non così spesso," protestò Merlin.  
   
"Esattamente quante volte ti sei introdotto nei sotterranei?"  
   
Merlin contò nella sua testa per molto, troppo tempo.  
   
"Non importa", disse Arthur. "Non lo voglio sapere."  
   
"In mia difesa," rispose Merlin, "la maggior parte del contenuto delle segrete di Camelot sono qui ora comunque, per sicurezza, nelle mie cantine."  
   
Arthur sentì arrivare dentro di sé il dolore, che cresceva come un'onda, sorgeva dal suo stomaco, e gli toglieva il fiato. È così, si ricordò. Dopo la battaglia. Il dolore per quegli amici che aveva perso arrivava a ondate. Come le orde di attacco di un nemico instancabile.  
   
"È perduta, quindi," disse Arthur a bassa voce. "Camelot ..."  
   
Merlin si sporse in avanti sulla sedia, con gli occhi lucidi di gioia improvvisa. "No, Arthur," rispose con fermezza. "Non lo è."  
   
"È ... non...» ripeté Arthur, non osando crederci.  
   
"Non potevo lasciare che gli invasori la prendessero", disse Merlin. "Non il nostro castello. Non la nostra città. Così ho detto al bosco di coprirla, e alla montagna di racchiuderla nella pietra. Non un'anima che cammina sulla terra sa che è lì. Proprio sotto i suoi piedi. "  
   
"Hai nascosto Camelot ... in una montagna ..." si sentì dire Arthur. Un pensiero impossibile. Ma tutto sommato, Merlin era un uomo impossibile, no?  
   
Merlin appoggiò la mano sul braccio di Arthur, il suo sorriso radioso, gli occhi arricciati dalla gioia. "Arthur. _Camelot è al sicuro_. È al sicuro, e resterà al sicuro, fino a quando non avrete bisogno di lei".  
   
Per la prima volta dal suo risveglio in quel posto, Arthur si sentì pieno di vera speranza. Camelot esisteva ancora. Viveva, come lui viveva. "Ma il nostro popolo ..."  
   
"Tutti quelli che conoscevamo hanno vissuto la loro vita in pace, sotto il regno di Gwen. Come hanno fatto molte generazioni che sono seguite. Solo quando gli invasori sono diventati una piaga sulla terra, la nostra gente si è dispersa agli angoli più remoti di Albion. Solo allora ho portato tutto quello che ho potuto qui, e ho nascosto Camelot, fino al vostro ritorno. "  
   
Arthur coprì la mano di Merlin con la propria, dove si trovava sul suo braccio. "Continui a regalarmi un miracolo dopo l'altro, Merlin."  
   
"Questo è assolutamente piacere mio, sire."  
   
E questo era un altro dei talenti di Merlin, pensò Arthur. Il far sembrare la parola 'sire' come un inchino e un abbraccio, tutto in una volta.  
   
"Grazie", disse Arthur, e gli strinse la mano.  
   
Il largo sorriso di Merlin lo trasformò ancora una volta nel giovane di vent'anni che Arthur aveva conosciuto tanto tempo prima. "Non sono così inutile, dopo tutto," gli disse Merlin.  
   
"Beh, non ti allargare. "  
   
Merlin rise, e Arthur insieme a lui, alla sua gioia pura. Camelot viveva ancora. Un giorno avrebbe visto le sue mura restaurate. Le sue torri scintillanti in lontananza.  
   
Ma solo dopo che avesse conosciuto il suo scopo, pensò. Solo dopo che fosse stato pronto ad affrontarlo. E lo avrebbe affrontato, con Merlin al suo fianco.  
   
Una sensazione sul suo braccio attirò lo sguardo di Arthur, dove poggiava la mano di Merlin. Il pollice di Merlin si stava muovendo delicatamente attraverso il tessuto della tunica, avanti e indietro.  
   
Ciò ricordò ad Arthur Gwen, stranamente. La mano di lei sopra la sua. Le sue carezze rassicuranti e silenziose.  
   
La mano di Merlin si ritrasse di scatto, colpendo con il braccio il suo bicchiere d’acqua e rovesciando il liquido sul pavimento. "Scusate," sussurrò, e balzò in piedi dal tavolo. "Io- Io- farò meglio a prendere qualcosa per asciugare", disse, indietreggiando. "E altre cose. E- Io - Sì. Torno subito."  
   
Arthur lo guardò affrettarsi fuori dalla stanza e nel corridoio. Quando divenne chiaro che Merlin non sarebbe tornato subito, Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, aggrottando la fronte verso dove la mano di Merlin era appoggiata.  
   
Il suo braccio era ancora caldo al tatto. Coprì il punto con la sua mano, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo.  
   
Ma poi il suo sguardo cadde sul libro di Merlin sulla sua scrivania.  
   
Stringendo i pugni, Arthur si alzò dal tavolo e si sedette alla scrivania.  
   
Dopo un profondo sospiro, aprì il libro e cominciò a leggere.


	11. due mondi a parte, insieme

Merlin fece cadere una pila di libri sul pavimento fuori dalla porta della camera di Arthur, accanto a un mucchio dei suoi vestiti e stivali. Allungò la schiena con un gemito, asciugandosi il collo sudato con i vestiti.  
  
Ora ricordava perché aveva indossato quelle cose ininterrottamente a Camelot. Era perché doveva continuamente trasportare e sollevare cose e fare centinaia di altri tipi di duro lavoro manuale.  
  
Merlin toccò la pila di libri con il piede, contando di nuovo. Venti libri, pensò. Questi dovrebbero essere più che sufficienti per i prossimi giorni. Non che Arthur fosse andato molto avanti quel giorno. Non con il racconto delle morti dei loro amici, della caduta di Camelot, e dell'invasione di Albion da parte dei Vichinghi.  
  
No, pensò Merlin. Quello sarebbe stato sufficiente per Arthur da gestire per un solo giorno.  
  
Dopo aver raccolto i vestiti di Arthur in un mucchio, e impilato un paio di libri in cima, Merlin si avvicinò alla porta di Arthur. Che era chiusa, e che lui non poteva aprire con le mani occupate.  
  
Iniziò a mettere tutto giù di nuovo, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo contro se stesso. Il tempo di nascondere la sua magia era passato da un po’, si disse. Questo, almeno, potrà essere diverso ora.  
  
" _Aetynan_ ," disse Merlin rivolto alle porte, ed entrambe si aprirono in modo da farlo entrare.  
  
Arthur era seduto alla sua scrivania vicino alla finestra aperta sul lago, curvo sul libro aperto. "Ancora non è tua abitudine bussare, vedo."  
  
"Mi dispiace." Merlin spinse da parte i piatti con gli avanzi della colazione con il gomito, e accatastò l’abbigliamento di Arthur e i suoi libri sul lungo tavolo.  
  
"È rassicurante sapere che almeno alcune cose non sono cambiate ", disse Arthur con amarezza, come se parlasse alle pagine sparse davanti a lui.  
  
“Sì, sire," disse Merlin con calma, e non fu sorpreso quando non ottenne una risposta.  
  
Il più silenziosamente possibile, Merlin portò il resto dei libri e le pile di cose di Arthur nelle camere. Si muoveva lentamente, mentre metteva le cose a posto, facendo molta attenzione a tacere mentre lavorava.  
  
Di tanto in tanto dall’angolo della stanza dove era seduto Arthur, Merlin sentiva un forte respiro, o un mormorio incomprensibile, seguito dallo scatto di una pagina che veniva girata.  
  
Ci volle un'ora prima che il colpo dei pugni di Arthur che sbattevano contro il tavolo di legno rompesse il silenzio. Merlin, spaventato dal rumore, lasciò cadere il vassoio pieno dei piatti della colazione vuoti sul tavolo da pranzo, con un rumore sordo.  
  
Dall'altra parte della stanza, Arthur si alzò dalla scrivania e si avvicinò alla finestra aperta, con le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi, le spalle cadenti.  
  
"Arthur-?"  
  
"Vattene."  
  
"Se volete parlare di-"  
  
"Ora, Merlin!" gridò Arthur rivolto al pavimento, con la voce rotta pronunciando il suo nome.  
  
Merlin afferrò il vassoio di piatti e si mosse rapidamente verso la porta. Ma si fermò sulla soglia, guardando sopra la spalla un'ultima volta.  
  
"Vattene!"  
  
Merlin quasi scaricò i piatti sul pavimento nella fretta di entrare nel corridoio. Cos'era? Si chiese. Che cosa aveva fatto reagire Arthur così violentemente?  
  
Si scervellò per tutto il tragitto fino al piano di sotto, al suo appartamento moderno, e nella casa padronale principale.  
  
I tavolini del bar che riempivano la sala di pietra erano occupati solo per metà, e il bancone quasi vuoto. Una pallida luce brillava attraverso la parete di vetro, a causa del tempo piovoso fuori.  
  
Eleanor lo intercettò dopo che aveva riportato i piatti della colazione nella cucina della caffetteria. "Buon pomeriggio, Merlin," disse, con un tono che mostrava chiaramente la sua disapprovazione per il suo aspetto del tardo pomeriggio.  
  
"Buon pomeriggio, Eleanor", rispose di rimando, e le offrì il suo sorriso più accattivante.  
  
“Lo sai che la festa del Solstizio si è conclusa la notte scorsa."  
  
Merlin seguì il suo sguardo rivolto alla sua tunica, ai calzoni e agli stivali. Si tirò un po' su il fazzoletto, raddrizzandolo, come se questo potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo a sembrare più adeguato per il ventunesimo secolo.  
  
"Ho dormito coi vestiti addosso la notte scorsa," rispose Merlin, il che era abbastanza vero. "Ho fatto tardi con il mio amico."  
  
"Quello che ha fatto una nuotata nel lago ieri?"  
  
Merlin non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire, pensando a tutte le persone che erano sui prati, nel parco e nella caffetteria, che probabilmente lo avevano visto tutti dare spettacolo nell'acqua. Questo giusto per la prima impressione. "Oh, giusto," disse. "Quello."  
  
"Non sentirti troppo male, Merlin. Non è la prima volta che qualcuno si butta nel lago dopo troppi bicchieri di sidro al festival ", disse, con un tono più indulgente di quello che mai avrebbe usato se avesse fatto la stessa cosa Emrys.  
  
"Non è così", le disse Merlin. "È solo un periodo difficile per lui in questo momento. Così starà qui. Con me. Da ora in poi, in realtà. Ci conosciamo da anni, ed io ero il servitore ... ehm - lavoravo per la sua famiglia, così... "  
  
“Non c'è bisogno che tu mi spieghi la tua relazione con il tuo giovane amico, Merlin," disse Eleanor, e gli diede una pacca sul braccio.  
  
Sentì le guance calde. "Non- non siamo - No, noi-"  
  
"Quello che siete o non siete non sono affari miei. Ho solo bisogno di sapere se devo avere più pane e dolci a portata di mano. Sembrano scomparire in grandi quantità, ora che siete entrambi qui. Anche se devi sapere che tutto il cibo che state sgraffignando sta uscendo dal tuo conto. "  
  
Merlin sorrise al familiare rimprovero. Forse non aveva perso un’amica quando aveva lasciato il suo vecchio io, questa volta. "Si, mia signora."  
  
«Mia signora ...", disse, e fece uno schiocco con la lingua verso di lui. "Vedo che hai imparato da tuo zio Emrys, non è vero? Beh ti faccio sapere che il ‘mia signora' non funzionava neanche con lui. Ed era un uomo molto più bello di te ".  
  
La bocca di Merlin si spalancò, le sopracciglia di sollevarono. Bello? pensò, combattuto tra il sentirsi inorridito e il sentirsi lusingato. Il lusingato stava vincendo, anche se solo di un piccolo margine.  
  
"La prossima volta che vieni qui per il cibo, non svuotare gli scaffali da tutti gli scones. Emrys faceva sempre così. So che sei magro, ma abbiamo clienti da sfamare. Non al momento, naturalmente ", aggiunse, mentre osservava il grande spazio aperto del bar.  
  
"Non è troppo male per un lunedì pomeriggio di pioggia", osservò Merlin.  
  
Lei fece un mormorio di approvazione alla sua conoscenza degli affari. "E a proposito di ciò che Emrys può averti detto, il lunedì lui e io-"  
  
"La revisione della prossima settimana," concluse Merlin. "Potrei farlo adesso, se vuoi."  
  
"Ero pronta per iniziare da tutta la mattina", replicò, con un sopracciglio alzato molto familiare.  
  
Merlin sorrise, indicando dove sapeva che lei teneva i raccoglitori per i documenti. "Mi faccia vedere, mia signora», le disse, e la seguì verso un tavolo d'angolo nella caffetteria, dove aveva già disposto le sue carte.  
  
Mentre Merlin parlava con Eleanor circa gli orari dei dipendenti, le consegne in entrata e le bollette da pagare, si ritrovò a vagare con il pensiero costantemente su Arthur.  
  
Oggi è lunedì 21 giugno, pensò Merlin. Un normale giorno di pioggia inglese nel ventunesimo secolo.  
  
E invece non era assolutamente normale. Perché Arthur Pendragon aveva fatto un passo fuori dalla storia e dalla leggenda, rovesciando completamente la sua vita, e proprio in quel preciso istante era nelle sue stanze reali, arrabbiato e ferito, e gli aveva chiesto di stare solo, sì, ma era vivo, intero e reale nel mondo moderno.  
  
Merlin si lasciò inebriare al pensiero. Di Arthur, vivo, dopo un tempo così indicibilmente lungo. Era vivo, respirava e in grado di essere visto, sentito e toccato.  
  
"Stai prestando attenzione, giovanotto?"  
  
"Hm? Oh. Chiedo scusa, Eleanor. Ero...- Cosa? "  
  
"Oh, vai allora," disse. "Torna al tuo appartamento e vedi il tuo amico. Non sei di alcuna utilità per me così distratto da lui. "  
  
Lo sguardo consapevole sul viso della donna fece domandare a Merlin come fosse mai riuscito a mentire a qualcuno. Perché non sembrava in grado di tenere per sé un bel niente in quei giorni.  
  
"Hai i suoi occhi, lo sai," disse Eleanor. "Più di una volta ho visto Emrys con lo stesso sguardo lontano che hai appena fatto. Non mi ha mai detto a cosa stesse pensando. Anche se posso immaginarlo, ora. "Si sporse in avanti, le mani appoggiate rigidamente sul tavolo. "Sta bene, non è vero? Non l’ho più sentito. Nemmeno uno di quei messaggi sul cellulare come fanno i miei ragazzi. "  
  
"Lui sta bene. Molto bene." Le rispose Merlin, e promise a se stesso di trovare il suo dannato cellulare nel suo appartamento. Sperando che non fosse stato fritto da tutta la magia che aveva usato. Come era successo agli altri prima. “Farò in modo che ti scriva, lo prometto."  
  
"Secondo i suoi tempi."  
  
Lei iniziò a raccogliere le sue carte e metterle insieme, così Merlin si alzò in piedi. All'altra estremità dell'edificio, notò che le luci del suo negozio erano spente. “Che cos'è successo?» le chiese.  
  
"Danyl e Heath si sono dati entrambi malati oggi, quindi non abbiamo potuto aprire. Ho messo un cartello in vetrina per mandare le persone da me, se avessero bisogno di aiuto. "  
  
"Questa strana coincidenza della malattia non avrà nulla a che fare con il fatto che sono andati al Festival insieme questo fine settimana," disse Merlin, sollevando un sopracciglio ironico verso di lei.  
  
Lei gli restituì il sorriso. "Emrys davvero ti ha detto tutto, non è vero?"  
  
"È quasi come se fossimo la stessa persona."  
  
"Bene allora. Ti lascio trarre le tue conclusioni su questa loro malattia. Anche se mi permetto di aggiungere che hanno entrambi chiamato dallo stesso numero di telefono. "  
  
"Bene", disse Merlin.  
  
"Bene."  
  
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, ognuno di loro senza preoccuparsi di far finta che non fossero soddisfatti da questa svolta degli eventi.  
  
Merlin finalmente abbassò gli occhi e le sorrise. “Era maledettamente ora", disse. E poté sentire la risata di piacere di lei che lo seguiva fino alla porta della sua residenza.  
  
Il suo buon umore durò finché non entrò dalla porta della camera da letto del suo appartamento.  
  
La porta delle scale della torre era stata lasciata aperta.  
  
Qualcosa che lui non aveva mai, mai fatto prima.  
  
Merlin corse al piano di sopra, precipitandosi prima nelle camere vuote di Arthur, poi nella toilette vuota, poi nelle sue stanze e attraverso di loro in biblioteca. Vuoto, vuoto, vuoto, pensò, in panico crescente, e corse di nuovo nel corridoio, giù per le scale, franò giù dal suo appartamento e si lanciò fuori dalla porta d'ingresso per i prati erbosi.  
  
"Arthur!" urlò. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, non riusciva a riprendere fiato, ma corse comunque sino al lago, scivolando e quasi cadendo sull'erba scivolosa, bagnata dalla pioggia costante.  
  
Sulla sponda del lago, Merlin finalmente scorse Arthur, dai basamenti del cerchio di pietre di Avalon. Merlin corse verso di lui, afferrando le braccia di Arthur per fermare il suo slancio, ma riuscendo solo a tirarlo giù sulla terra bagnata con lui.  
  
Merlin sentì Arthur che cadeva pesantemente sopra di lui, il gomito dritto nel suo stomaco, togliendogli l'aria dai polmoni.  
  
Arthur si alzò in piedi mentre Merlin giaceva ansimando e stringendo il suo stomaco per terra. "Merlin! Che diavolo stai facendo!"  
  
Merlin rimase in ginocchio, senza fiato dalla caduta e dal dolore e dal panico che lo aveva assalito. "Non riuscivo a trovarvi, non eravate - non...” Si chinò in avanti, premendo i palmi nell'erba bagnata, ansante, respirando faticosamente.  
  
“Avevo solo bisogno di uscire da quella maledetta stanza! Cosa c’è che non va in te? "  
  
La rabbia sollevò lo sguardo di Merlin al punto in cui si trovava Arthur, bagnato fradicio dalla pioggia in riva al lago. "Cosa c’è che non va in me?", gridò. "Cosa c'è che non va in voi?"  
  
"Quel libro è quello che non va!" gli urlò Arthur. "È difficile, far fronte a questa cosa. Non ho bisogno che mi butti a terra! "  
  
"E io non ho bisogno che voi sfruttiate ogni singola dannata occasione per stare il più vicino possibile a questo maledetto lago!" gli urlò Merlin.  
  
"E cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo maledetto lago?"  
  
"Millecinquecento anni, ecco quello che è sbagliato!"  
  
Arthur lo fissò, mutando la sua espressione in comprensione, mentre la pioggia cadeva costantemente su loro due.  
  
Merlin era seduto sui talloni, premendo i pugni sulle sue cosce mentre cercava di fermare quella dannata incontrollabile agitazione nel suo corpo. "Non importa", ringhiò. "Non è niente."  
  
"Pensi che i Sidhe abbiano intenzione di portarmi via di nuovo", disse Arthur.  
  
"No. Non lo penso. Lo giuro. Qui siete al sicuro. Siete al sicuro."  
  
Merlin fissò i resti della torre da dove era inginocchiato a terra. Non poteva farne a meno. Catturava i suoi occhi, costantemente. Come la scena di una disgrazia. Come un incubo. Voleva farla a pezzi. Disperdere le sue rocce nel lago. Cancellarla dalla faccia della terra.  
  
"Va bene", disse Arthur. "Dai, Merlin. Alzati."  
  
Merlin sentì le mani di Arthur sulle braccia, che lo tiravano verso l'alto. Stordito dal movimento gentile di Arthur, Merlin si alzò in piedi, e si trovò a guardare negli occhi stanchi e iniettati di sangue del suo re.  
  
Arthur aveva pianto, realizzò Merlin. Qui fuori, sotto la pioggia. E ancora una volta, stava solo complicando il dolore di Arthur. Rendeva il suo recupero più difficile.  
  
"Mi dispiace", disse Merlin, e si odiò per come la sua voce aveva vacillato, e per come Arthur dovesse essere in grado di sentire il suo corpo tremante, dove le sue mani avevano afferrato le sue braccia. "Sono un idiota."  
  
"Non questa volta", disse Arthur. "Perché hai ragione. E mi dispiace. Dovevo andare da qualche altra parte. Stare vicino a questo lago non fa bene a nessuno di noi ".  
  
Merlin sentì che Arthur lo tirava per un braccio, guidandolo di nuovo su per la collina e verso casa. Si sentiva come in un sogno. "Avete appena detto che avevo ragione e poi vi siete scusato?"  
  
"Certo che no", replicò Arthur.  
  
"Oh. Va bene allora."  
  
In risposta, Arthur lasciò andare il braccio e premette la mano contro la schiena di Merlin, sopra la parte superiore della tunica bagnata. Merlin cercò di non appoggiarsi a quel tocco, ma senza molto successo. Arthur a quanto pare lo notò, perché fece scivolare la sua mano sulla schiena di Merlin e premette un palmo bagnato nella parte posteriore del collo, forte e rassicurante.  
  
"Non so cosa c'è di sbagliato in me," si sentì dire Merlin, in stato confusionale.  
  
"Probabilmente la stessa cosa che è sbagliata in me", rispose Arthur a bassa voce.  
  
Sì, pensò Merlin. Probabilmente era vero.  
  
"Andrà meglio", disse Arthur.  
  
"Dovrei essere io a dirlo a voi", disse Merlin, con un filo di voce.  
  
"Me lo hai detto."  
  
"L'ho fatto?"  
  
"L’hai fatto. Ieri. Sai, io ti ascolto. Quando dici cose con un minimo di senso. "  
  
Mentre camminavano davanti alla parete anteriore della casa padronale, Eleanor spalancò le porte di vetro del caffè e uscì sulla veranda.  
  
"Stai bene?" Eleanor chiamò Merlin.  
  
"Sì, Eleanor, sto bene."  
  
"State andando incontro alla morte, voi due ragazzi," gridò loro dietro.  
  
Arthur sorrise e le fece un cenno di assenso, naturalmente esattamente nel momento sbagliato.  
  
Lo sguardo di Eleanor rimase fisso su di lui per tutto il tragitto verso la porta della torre.  
  
" Una donna terrificante ", disse Arthur a Merlin, dopo che erano entrati nel calore della sua casa.  
  
"Aiuterebbe se non le sorrideste come un ebete quando lei sta urlando contro di voi."  
  
Arthur aprì la strada per la tromba delle scale della torre, non senza uno sguardo a disagio alle tante strane cose moderne che lo circondavano, cosa che Merlin prese come un buon segno.  
  
"Dovrò imparare quella lingua senza senso con cui parlate, non è vero?", disse Arthur, mentre salivano la scalinata in pietra.  
  
"Vi impedirebbe di essere preso per l’idiota stupido che già siete, sì."  
  
Nel corridoio in cima alle scale, Arthur si voltò verso di lui, in un primo momento per rispondere all'insulto, poi, ovviamente, cambiò idea. "Ancora arrabbiato per il lago, vero?"  
  
"Evidentemente."  
  
"E per quanto tempo dovrò sopportare questo tuo stato d'animo meravigliosamente irascibile allora?"  
  
"Qualche ora?"  
  
"Prova qualche minuto."  
  
"Bene. Qualche minuto." Che era più probabile, pensò Merlin. Perché ora che era tornato alla presenza di Arthur, il panico si allontanava rapidamente. Cosa che era piuttosto imbarazzante, onestamente. "Imparare l'inglese non sarà così male come pensate, tra l'altro," disse, per evitare di pensare. "Ho scoperto una magia secoli fa per decodificare le lingue sconosciute. L'ho usata su me stesso, senza fare alcun danno. "  
  
"Come puoi dirlo?"  
  
"Oh, davvero molto divertente, mio signore."  
  
"L'ho sentito."  
  
"Volevo che lo sentiste. Ora andiamo. Avete bisogno di togliervi quei vestiti bagnati. Di nuovo."  
  
Uno strano sguardo passò sul volto di Arthur. "Anche tu devi cambiarti", disse. "Vai avanti. Tornerai nelle mie stanze quando ti sarai messo qualcosa di più asciutto."  
  
Lo aveva congedato, se non se ne fosse accorto. «Ma... non volete che io...?"  
  
"E pulisci il fango dai tuoi stivali. Non voglio vederti infangare il pavimento della mia camera. "  
  
«Sì, sire," disse Merlin distrattamente, poi rimase in silenzio a fissarlo, mentre Arthur si allontanò e poi scomparve nelle sue stanze.  
  
Merlin rimase perplesso sullo strano comportamento di Arthur mentre si cambiava con un altro completo di vestiti e stivali dei suoi giorni a Camelot. Quando ebbe finito, e tornò alle camere di Arthur, scoprì che lui si era vestito con una tunica bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri. Stava seduto alla sua scrivania, chino sul suo libro, premendosi le dita sulle tempie, come per combattere un mal di testa.  
  
"Arthur?"  
  
"Sto leggendo, Merlin, nel caso in cui non lo avessi notato."  
  
"Beh, prima che leggiate oltre, voglio dirvi una cosa."  
  
Arthur lasciò cadere le mani sulle pagine con uno schiaffo. "Lasciami indovinare. Le cose peggioreranno ".  
  
Merlin si avvicinò alla scrivania di Arthur e prese la sua penna. L’appoggiò sulla pagina aperta, poi delicatamente chiuse il libro. "Solo ... ascoltate?" chiese Merlin, alla protesta di Arthur.  
  
Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale rigido della sua sedia, sospirando rumorosamente, agitando una mano irritata verso Merlin per comunicargli di proseguire.  
  
"È stato un errore", disse Merlin. "Voi leggete le cose nell'ordine in cui sono avvenute. Senza sapere come vanno a finire. "  
  
"Con tutto quello che conoscevamo scomparso o morto", replicò Arthur con amarezza.  
  
"Con tutto quello che conoscevamo ancora qui e cambiato."  
  
Merlin si chinò, le mani appoggiate sul libro. Aspettò che Arthur lo guardasse prima di parlare. Voleva fare in modo che il suo re lo ascoltasse.  
  
"Gli invasori di Albion sono venuti da tutto il mondo," disse Merlin a bassa voce. "Ancora ed ancora. Grandi tribù di uomini. Tutti cercavano di distruggere il nostro popolo. Cercando di piegarlo al loro volere. Cercando ... e fallendo. Perché il nostro popolo era forte. Hanno combattuto, e si sono adattati, e loro e i loro figli sono sopravvissuti. "  
  
Merlin vide l’espressione di Arthur cambiare dalla disperazione a un primo debole bagliore di speranza. Meglio, pensò Merlin. Ma non ancora abbastanza.  
  
"Il nostro popolo è sopravvissuto agli eventi che ho scritto in questo libro, sire. E continueranno a sopravvivere qualsiasi grande prova Albion debba ancora affrontare. So che lo faranno, perché siete qui ora per proteggerli, e io sono qui pronto ad aiutarvi, con la mia vita o la mia morte ".  
  
Ci vollero alcuni minuti, ma alla fine, un piccolo sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Arthur. "Tutte le volte in cui mi sono sorpreso a pensare che tu fossi saggio", disse Arthur. "È perché lo sei davvero."  
  
Merlin mosse la mano attraverso la copertina del libro, pensando alle troppe volte che non lo era stato. "A volte," disse, e si alzò in piedi.  
  
Arthur aprì di nuovo il libro, e Merlin vide ciò che aveva scritto lì. Gli anni successivi alla morte di Gwen, pensò. Doveva essere stato quello che aveva portato Arthur fuori. La lettura della morte di Gwen.  
  
Deve mancargli molto, pensò Merlin. Dopo tutto, era sua moglie. Era colei che amava. Lo sarebbe sempre stata, per lui.  
  
"Volete che me ne vada?" chiese Merlin dolcemente.  
  
Arthur tirò il libro verso di lui. "No," disse, e girò la pagina.  
  
Merlin annuì, cercando di non pensare troppo a come fosse sollevato di poter rimanere. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in questo, si disse, ma sospirò solo. Perché era tutto quello che poteva fare a questo proposito, dopo tutto.  
  
Mentre Arthur leggeva, Merlin raccolse l'armatura che aveva accatastato in un angolo della stanza. Il più silenziosamente possibile, tirò una sedia di legno accanto al focolare, quindi preparò il suo kit di pulizia e il mucchio di metallo sul pavimento vicino per lavorarci sopra.  
  
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
  
Merlin immerse lo straccio che teneva in mano nel detersivo. "Cosa sembra che stia facendo?  
  
"Non è necessario. "  
  
"Fidatevi di me quando dico che lo è". Merlin cominciò a strofinare il lucidante sul metallo opaco, l'odore che gli ricordava l'armeria, la morbida erba del campo di addestramento, gli scontri di spade e scudi, e un migliaio di giorni seduto nelle stanze di Arthur, per fare in modo che il suo principe, e poi il suo re, fosse adeguatamente protetto dall’armatura.  
  
La mano di Arthur si chiuse sulla sua spalla, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. Arthur era in piedi al suo fianco, e lo stava fissando come se fosse incerto su cosa dire. “Non c'è bisogno che lo fai", disse Arthur finalmente.  
  
"Arrugginisce se-"  
  
"No. Dico sul serio. "Le sopracciglia di Arthur si unirono insieme, approfondendo le rughe intorno agli occhi. "Hai fatto così tanto. Non è necessario che tu faccia anche questo. Cose come questa. Cose da servitore. Non più."  
  
"Voi ..." Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo. Riusciva a malapena a pensarlo.  
  
"Ti sto sollevando dai tuoi incarichi," gli disse Arthur.  
  
Quelle parole furono come un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
"Tutto quello che hai fatto, Merlin. Tutto quello che sei. Non posso più chiederti di fare questo. Non è il tuo posto. Non più.” Strinse la spalla di Merlin, poi si voltò per andarsene.  
  
Merlin si alzò in piedi, tra il clangore dell’armatura che cadeva sulla pietra e il rumore della sedia di legno che sbatteva sul pavimento. Arthur si voltò di scatto sul posto, chiaramente spaventato.  
  
"Non è il mio posto?" urlò Merlin. "Avete sentito niente di quello che ho detto? O siete effettivamente diventato un ottuso stupido idiota? "  
  
"Ne ho abbastanza!" gli urlò Arthur.  
  
"Oh, non è nemmeno vicino ad essere abbastanza!"  
  
"Tu! Sei! Esasperante, ecco ciò che sei! Come puoi essere arrabbiato per quello che ho detto? "  
  
"Posso essere arrabbiato, Arthur, perché non afferrate il punto! Di nuovo!"  
  
“E quale punto sarebbe?"  
  
"Che io non posso smettere di essere al vostro servizio," ringhiò Merlin, a voce più bassa, non facendo nulla per nascondere la sua furia. "Perché il mio servizio non può essere concluso. Sono nato per servire voi, Arthur. È quello che sono destinato a fare. È ciò per cui la mia magia esiste. Ve l'avevo detto. Non mi stavate ascoltando? "  
  
Sorprendentemente, Arthur diede visibilmente un taglio alla sua rabbia, con gli occhi che divennero più scuri, al ricordo. "Ti stavo ascoltando", disse a bassa voce, con evidente riluttanza.  
  
"Bene, allora provate a tenerlo a mente, va bene? Sono stufo di ricordarvelo! "  
  
Merlin prese la sedia caduta e la sbatté giù di nuovo contro la pietra. "Provate a licenziarmi", sputò fuori, e si sedette duramente sul sedile. "Come se questo potesse mai accadere. Basta che ci proviate a mandarmi via. Vedrete come funziona." Merlin afferrò l'armatura di Arthur e iniziò a lucidarla furiosamente. "Reale dolore nelle mie chiappe."  
  
Lo scoppio della risata di Arthur fu così forte e inaspettato che Merlin sobbalzò e lo guardò sorpreso.  
  
"Sei…. semplicemente esasperante ", disse Arthur, ma stavolta con affetto, e stava ancora ridacchiando, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la testa inclinata, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che vedeva seduto di fronte a lui. "Davvero, Merlin," disse. "Lo sei."  
  
"No, voi lo siete," cercò di mormorare con rabbia Merlin, ma suonò come il lamento di un bambino di cinque anni, invece, e per completare l'opera, la sua voce venne fuori ridicolmente appassionata, troppo, dannazione.  
  
"Ti sei perso un pezzo," sottolineò Arthur, indicando la cotta di maglia, prima di tornare alla sua scrivania. "Gradirei che la mia armatura non arrugginisse, se non è completamente al di là del tuo bassissimo livello di competenze in questo settore."  
  
Così va meglio, pensò Merlin. E poi alzò gli occhi al cielo a se stesso per averlo pensato.  
  
Dopo un po', Merlin fece una pausa nel suo lavoro per accendere un fuoco nel camino. Una volta che la fiamma salì a dissipare l'umidità della stanza, tornò di nuovo al suo lavoro, pulendo il metallo della cotta di maglia di Arthur.  
  
I movimenti delle sue dita sopra il piccolo gancio erano ripetitivi in un modo che era assolutamente rassicurante. Tra quello e il calore del fuoco, molto presto trovò i suoi pensieri vagare alla deriva, scivolare via da lui, le sue palpebre cadenti chiuse di propria iniziativa.  
  
Nella sua mente vide l'isola di Avalon, la torre svettante sopra di essa. Una nube di scintillanti luci blu si stava alzando da essa, incandescente nella notte.  
  
Come la nube si alzò in aria, formò centinaia di fili di luce blu, una coltre scintillante di magia che brillava come le stelle sopra l'acqua. Mentre si increspava nella notte, Merlin sentì le antiche magie che sorgevano dalla terra con violenza intorno a lui, che pulsavano attraverso il suo sangue e le sue ossa, chiamandolo con un potere che lo fece indietreggiare dal terrore-  
  
  
Merlin si svegliò di soprassalto quando colpì il pavimento di pietra, la spalla, l'anca e la testa tutte avevano picchiato sulla pietra in una sola volta. Emise un grugnito di dolore, premendosi il palmo della mano sulla fronte, rotolando sulle mani e sulle ginocchia.  
  
"Merlin, cosa è successo?"  
  
Merlin sentì la mano di Arthur sulla schiena. Si spinse sulle ginocchia, ondeggiando un po'. "Mi sono addormentato?" Era stato strano, però. Non si sentiva come se avesse dormito. E le cose che aveva visto non sembravano sogni.  
  
"Ti sei addormentato sulla sedia?"  
  
"Sì? Credo?"  
  
"Dai. Fammi vedere la testa. "  
  
Arthur afferrò le braccia di Merlin e lo tirò in piedi. Merlin ondeggiò un po', fissando sopra la spalla di Arthur la torre sull'isola di Avalon fuori. Era seminascosta nella nebbia dalle piogge del tardo pomeriggio, ma era rimasta invariata da come lo era stata per secoli.  
  
La sensazione delle mani di Arthur sulle sue guance, che gli inclinavano la testa verso il basso, lo fece sussultare e lo distolse da ulteriori pensieri.  
  
"Va tutto bene," dichiarò Arthur, e lo lasciò andare. "Prendi un po' di cibo. Ti aiuterà a ristabilirti dal tuo svenimento. "  
  
"Non era uno svenimento," disse Merlin ad Arthur tirandosi indietro, non perdendosi il sorriso beffardo di Arthur. Non gli importava, però. Arthur gli aveva chiesto di andare a prendere il suo cibo. Che era dannatamente meglio di provare a licenziarlo. Come se potesse, pensò Merlin tra sé.  
  
"La cena," gli disse Arthur, e puntò verso la porta. "E il vino."  
  
Merlin era quasi fuori dalla porta. Si fermò, voltandosi di nuovo verso la stanza. "Cosa?" Arthur era alla sua scrivania, e guardava il libro. "Porta un po' di vino con la cena. Ho la sensazione che ne avrò bisogno. " Merlin guardò quanto Arthur fosse vicino alla fine del libro. Sì, pensò tra sé. Penso che sicuramente ne avrete bisogno.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Eccoci di nuovo!  
> Anche in questo capitolo Arthur dimostra ancora una volta di avere la sensibilità di un elefante in un negozio di cristalleria... poverino però, questa volta le sue intenzioni erano buone... ma non ha capito niente, come al solito...  
> Sono lieta di annunciarvi un piccolo scoop... l’autrice sta scrivendo il seguito!!! Non voglio anticiparvi nulla, più avanti potrò essere più precisa, comunque spero che sentiremo parlare di questi due ancora per un bel po’!  
> Al prossimo capitolo!  
> Elly


	12. in vino veritas

Arthur chiuse il libro di Merlin abbastanza forte da sbattere tutto il contenuto della sua scrivania sul pavimento. Si alzò in piedi, con le nocche che poggiavano sulla copertina del libro, il respiro affannoso. "Merlin!"  
   
Quando non ci fu nessuna risposta, afferrò il libro e uscì dalla sua camera, col cuore in gola come se si stesse dirigendo in battaglia. Tenendo il libro stretto sotto il braccio, marciò lungo il corridoio illuminato dalle torce accese, i suoi passi che echeggiavano sulla pietra. "Merlin!"  
   
Quando non ci fu ancora nessuna risposta, imprecò tra sé, a lungo e con tutta l’immaginazione possibile, e si lanciò giù per le scale di pietra e nelle stanze bizzarre e luminose al piano di sotto.  
   
Quando ancora non ottenne una risposta alla sua chiamata, Arthur si spinse fino ad aprire la porta che Merlin aveva indicato come quella che portava alla casa principale. La sala buia oltre la porta lo colpì come immediatamente familiare, anche se il suo contenuto non lo era.  
   
La fioca luce della sera filtrava attraverso la grande parete di vetro, gettando una luce scarsa sui numerosi piccoli tavoli bianchi che riempivano il pavimento. Erano tutti vuoti e silenziosi come la stanza stessa.  
   
"Merlin!” Gridò Arthur, la sua voce riecheggiò in modo molto soddisfacente - e ancora stranamente familiare -  fuori delle mura di pietra.  
   
 "Eccomi! Sì! Arthur! Che cosa c’è?"  
   
Arthur vide Merlin farsi strada a gomitate attraverso una porta girevole che era posta più lontano nel muro. Nelle sue mani teneva un enorme vassoio pieno di piatti fumanti di cibo.  
   
Arthur sbatté il libro su uno dei tavolini bianchi, quasi facendolo cadere. "Normanni!" Urlò. "Non i Sassoni, non gli Juti, non i Pitti - I dannati maledetti Normanni! Hanno mandato via la nostra gente dalle nostre terre!"  
   
L'amarezza che vide sul volto di Merlin non servì per calmare la furia di Arthur. Per Merlin essere ancora arrabbiato per questo, secoli dopo ... doveva essere stato anche peggio di quello che aveva scritto nei suoi libri.  
   
Merlin portò il vassoio fumante nel punto in cui si trovava. "Lo so", disse. "E non voglio mentirvi. È stato brutto. Ma non è durato. Lo vedrete nel prossimo libro di cronache".  
   
Arthur si mise entrambe le mani tra i capelli, evocando con la sua mente tutti i tipi di immagini da incubo per le parole che aveva letto. Si premette le mani sugli occhi. "Dimmi solo che hai trovato un po' di vino."  
   
"Stavo per portarvelo con il cibo."  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere le braccia, sospirando, inclinando la testa all'indietro a guardando fino al reticolo di travi larghe che sostenevano le massicce pareti alte tre piani del lungo corridoio. La familiarità del modello contribuì a mettere ogni cosa al suo posto. Certo che riconosceva quel luogo, pensò Arthur.  
   
"La sala del trono.” Guardò sorpreso dove Merlin stava pazientemente, con il pesante vassoio in mano.  
   
"Non è stato intenzionale", disse Merlin, con un sorriso ironico. "Beh. Non quando ho cominciato. Ma sì, dopo l’ho fatto sembrare un po' come la sala del trono ".  
   
Arthur si aggirava tra i tavoli, guardandosi intorno, rendendosi conto che era stata la parete di vetro e i tavolini che gli avevano impedito di riconoscere subito il luogo. "La parete di vetro è un miglioramento", osservò, anche se pensò tra sé che la vista della torre non lo fosse.  
   
Voltò le spalle alla torre, osservando i molti tavoli vuoti che le persone dovevano utilizzare per mangiare i cibi che venivano serviti lì. Arthur si sedette a uno di loro, dando intenzionalmente la schiena al lago. "Mangeremo qui", disse a Merlin. "Ne ho avuto abbastanza delle mie stanze e di quei tuoi libri per un po'."  
   
Merlin lo raggiunse dopo aver recuperato due bottiglie da sotto uno dei lunghi tavoli. Dopo aver avvicinato alcuni dei tavoli insieme, cominciò a disporvi il cibo.  
   
 "Quindi questa è la tua caffetteria", disse Arthur.  
"Sì. Eleanor ha chiuso un po' di tempo fa. Ho pensato che avrei potuto anche usare le cucine per fare qualcosa di caldo. Hanno più roba da mangiare di quanta ne abbia nel mio appartamento. Sono sicuro che Eleanor me lo metterà in conto", aggiunse, sorridendo tra sé.  
   
"Eleanor è la tua assistente?"  
   
"Mi assicurerò di non dirle che l’avete chiamata così. Potrebbe darvi uno scapellotto in testa. "  
   
"Mi piacerebbe vederla provare."  
   
"Piacerebbe vederlo anche a me."  
   
Arthur scelse di ignorare l'entusiasmo genuino con cui Merlin lo disse. "Che cosa c’è laggiù?", disse, invece, e fece un cenno al fondo del lungo corridoio, dove una porta era stata posta nel muro di pietra. "Conduce all'altra torre che ho visto?"  
   
"Dopo aver oltrepassato il mio negozio di erbe e pozioni."  
   
"Il tuo negozio?"  
   
Merlin indicò il piatto di portata sulla tavola e mise il vassoio sul pavimento. "Impacchi, rimedi naturali e saponi sono un po' più il mio campo."  
   
"Gaius sarebbe orgoglioso", replicò Arthur senza pensare, ma fu sollevato nel vedere che il commento non aveva innescato uno dei silenzi addolorati di Merlin. Tutto il contrario, in effetti.  
   
"Gaius probabilmente vorrebbe una percentuale dei profitti," rispose Merlin, mentre si sedeva accanto a lui. "Se la meriterebbe, in effetti. Un sacco di rimedi erboristici in vendita là si basano sulle sue idee. "  
   
Arthur si appoggiò sul piatto, inalando il profumo delizioso del vapore che saliva dalle patate, le verdure e la carne. "L’hai fatto tu?"  
“Non è esattamente cappone in crosta di erbe, ma almeno non sono sandwich. Merlin afferrò la bottiglia di vino dalla tavola, quindi annuì verso di essa, dicendo " _Ætýne byte_ ".  
   
Arthur guardò il tappo che si sollevava fuori della bottiglia con un piccolo pop. Merlin lo rimosse e versò una buona quantità di vino nella tazza di metallo di Arthur. "Questo è un trucco utile", disse Arthur.  
   
"Non è quello che definirei un uso appropriato della magia," replicò Merlin, mentre riempiva la sua coppa. "Ma non ho un cavatappi in tutto questo posto. Non bevo spesso. "  
   
Arthur prese un lungo sorso, grato di quello che si rivelò essere un vino rosso molto liscio. "Tu? Non vai ogni sera nella taverna locale? "  
   
Merlin gli lanciò uno sguardo che significava in parti uguali divertimento e incredulità. "Non crederete sul serio ancora che fossi alla taverna tutte le volte che scomparivo da Camelot."  
   
Arthur si bloccò con la tazza a metà strada verso la sua bocca. "Non c’eri?"  
   
Una risata morbida, beffarda e appassionata, con abbastanza umorismo da rendere scintillanti gli occhi di Merlin. "No, Arthur," disse, come se parlasse a un bambino.  
   
"Dov'eri allora?"  
   
"Beh di solito ero in giro facendomi quasi uccidere cercando di proteggere voi, o Camelot, o entrambi", rispose Merlin, con un sorriso veramente spensierato.  
   
"Sicuramente non ... ogni volta", disse Arthur. Perché riusciva a ricordare un sacco di volte. Un numero incalcolabile di volte.  
   
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, e spinse una forchettata di carne in bocca, poi fece gesti entusiastici verso il suo piatto, che indicavano come fosse delizioso, e che Arthur avrebbe dovuto mangiarne un po’.  
   
Arthur lo guardò divorare la sua cena – e, veramente, era come guardare una forza della natura, guardarlo mangiare - fino a che Merlin fermò, la forchetta a metà strada verso la sua bocca, rendendosi conto che lui lo stava fissando.  
   
" _Cosa c’è_?" chiese Merlin, con la bocca piena di patate e piselli.  
   
"Dovrai raccontarmi di ogni singola volta che sei scomparso."  
   
Merlin se ne uscì con una risata ironica, alzando le sopracciglia. "Siete sicuro? Potrebbe volerci tutta la notte."  
   
Arthur raggiunse il suo bicchiere di vino, bevve il suo contenuto in un lungo sorso, poi spinse il bicchiere verso Merlin. "Ancora vino prima. Poi puoi iniziare a dirmi il vero motivo per cui ho dovuto sopportare George, e il suo cervello paralizzante di chiacchiere sulle _tecniche di lucidatura_ ".  
   
"Avrò bisogno di più vino anch’io per raccontare quella particolare storia." Merlin riempì la tazza di Arthur, poi la sua." Ho ancora la cicatrice nel punto in cui Morgana mi ha messo quel maledetto serpente Fomorrow nel collo."  
   
Arthur sputò fuori una parte di ciò che aveva bevuto, si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano, poi guardò a bocca aperta Merlin. " _Che cosa_?"  
   
Merlin guardò la cena disposta davanti a loro. "Hm. Forse dovrei iniziare con quella volta in cui Gwen è stata accusata di essere una strega, invece. Questa è più adatta da sentire durante una cena di una storia sulla testa di un serpente incorporata nel mio collo, che mi faceva il lavaggio del cervello".  
   
Arthur alzò una mano tra di loro, bloccando le parole di Merlin. Merlin osservò con le sopracciglia alzate Arthur finire il suo bicchiere di vino in diverse sorsate. Mentre l'alcool ancora bruciava in gola, Arthur sbatté la tazza di nuovo giù sul tavolo.  
   
"Ancora un po’", disse a Merlin con voce roca.  
   
Merlin rise mentre riempiva di nuovo la tazza.  
   
Per quando finirono di mangiare, la prima bottiglia di vino era andata, e la seconda era quasi finita. La luce attraverso la parete di vetro era svanita del tutto nel buio della notte, anche se la camera era ancora poco illuminata da un globo luminoso situato in alto nella parete.  
   
Gettava ombre dure sulle linee del volto di Merlin, affilando gli angoli delle guance e del naso mentre rideva della storia che stava cercando di raccontare ad Arthur.  
   
Qualcosa su un drago, pensò Arthur pacatamente, e sbatté le palpebre lentamente al suo amico, rendendosi conto che gli prestava attenzione solo a metà. "Fermati", disse Arthur, e mise una mano sul braccio di Merlin. "Che cosa? Cosa stai dicendo?"  
   
"Sto dicendo," rispose Merlin, e ondeggiò lateralmente sulla sedia verso di lui, "che è stata Aiths- Aisth- è colpa del drago se non c'è il secondo piano."  
   
Merlin agitò una mano al soffitto della stanza, e Arthur alzò gli occhi, che fu un terribile errore, perché il mondo intero cominciò a girare. "Cosa- che cosa ha fatto il drago?" chiese, facendo oscillare la testa per guardare Merlin.  
   
"Ha dato fuoco al tetto. Che è il motivo per cui non si dovrebbe mai invitare un drago in casa. A quanto pare. " Merlin alzò gli occhi, e cercò di bere dalla sua tazza, solo per scoprire che era vuota. Spinse un braccio in avanti selvaggiamente, raggiungendo la bottiglia, ma la fece ribaltare.  
   
Arthur l’afferrò prima che potesse rovesciarsi sul tavolo. "Non reggi l’alcol" disse, e si alzò, con la bottiglia in mano. "È meglio che tenga io questa."  
   
"Posso prenderne ancora." Merlin si tirò su, facendo cadere la sedia all'indietro. "Io- Andiamo." Fece un gesto ad Arthur mentre cadeva sulla sua sedia a terra, quindi si rialzò in piedi, e poi barcollò tra i tavoli.  
   
Arthur rise mentre guardava Merlin inciampare sulla gamba di un tavolo e poi su una sedia, ogni volta imprecando contro il pezzo di mobile incriminato. "Non hai mai retto l’alcol, _Merlin_ ", disse Arthur, con tutta la superiorità di chi non era mai stato portato fuori da una taverna sopra la spalla di qualcuno.  
   
«Se state parlando di- Se - Quando- È stata colpa di Gwaine," Merlin si girò parlandogli da sopra la spalla, a quanto pare sapendo esattamente la notte a cui Arthur si riferiva.  
   
Arthur si sentì le guance doloranti dal ridere. Questo è buono, pensò. Tutto questo. Questo è molto buono. Si sentiva meglio di quanto si fosse mai sentito da quando si era risvegliato in quel folle luogo. Tutto era piacevolmente insensibile e lontano. Anche il dolore per-  
   
No, si disse Arthur, prima di poter allontanare quella piacevole nebbia. No. Non ci sto pensando. Non adesso. No.  
   
Guardò Merlin quasi sbattere su un tavolo, quindi raddrizzarsi, scusandosi con esso. Almeno io non sono così fuori come Merlin, pensò. E poi inciampò in una gamba del tavolo, battendo il ginocchio in una sedia vicina.  
   
"Dannazione a questo labirinto di sedie," ringhiò Arthur contro di loro.  
   
"Il labirinto di Gedref!" Merlin si voltò per camminare all'indietro, poi si sedette pesantemente su un tavolo che non si era reso conto fosse lì. "Cosa diavolo c’entra?"  
   
Arthur pensò per un minuto. "L’unicorno", disse, annuendo saggiamente.  
   
"L’unicorno. Proprio così. " Merlin barcollò verso Arthur, e premette un dito contro il suo petto. "E voi. Che siete stato un fessomaro. "  
   
"Non è una parola."  
   
"Fesso. Somaro, " ripeté Merlin, colpendolo con il dito.  
   
"Totalmente. Inventata", replicò Arthur, facendo lo stesso con la sua bottiglia di vino.  
   
"Non lo è," lo informò Merlin, e barcollò via attraverso i tavoli, borbottando qualcosa che suonava come ‘maledetto calice avvelenato' e ‘dannata stupida maledizione’, anche se avrebbe potuto facilmente essere ‘dannato stupido principe’, ora che ci pensava.  
   
"Attento alla tua boccaccia", disse Arthur, nel caso in cui Merlin avesse detto qualcosa di inappropriato, cosa che era più che un probabile, a pensarci bene.  
   
" _Voi_ state attento alla vostra", disse Merlin sopra la spalla, e gli indirizzò uno strano sorriso, prima di aprire la porta della sua residenza quasi cadendo dentro per aprirla.  
   
Arthur lo seguì dentro e rimase in attesa nel grande spazio illuminato, oscillando leggermente, mentre Merlin cercò, e poi tirò fuori un'altra bottiglia di vino. Tenendo in alto la bottiglia, indicò le scale al piano di sopra, con un piccolo inchino, anche se l'effetto fu un po' rovinato dalla sua sconcertante sbronza.  
   
"Per amor di dio, Merlin, alzati in piedi prima di cadere", disse Arthur con affetto, e lo afferrò per la parte posteriore della tunica, trascinandolo di sopra.  
   
Tornati alle camere di Arthur, Merlin trasportò un'altra pesante sedia davanti al fuoco, proprio accanto a quella che era già lì. Dopo che Arthur si sedette, Merlin fece un traballante inchino verso di lui, poi crollò sulla sedia al suo fianco.  
   
Arthur si girò nel buio, le braci fredde nel camino, e colpì il braccio di Merlin con la sua bottiglia di vino. "Dai, forza."  
   
Merlin guardò il gesto verso il focolare con la bottiglia, annuì, e fece per alzarsi a riattizzare il fuoco.  
   
Arthur lo afferrò per un braccio e lo ributtò sulla sedia. "Non essere ridicolo. Non intendo in questo modo. "  
   
"A quale altro modo potreste riferirvi, mio signore?" chiese Merlin, anche se era evidente dal suo mezzo sorriso e dal tono da presa in giro che sapeva bene cosa Arthur avesse inteso.  
   
" _Lo sai_ ", gli disse Arthur, e agitò una mano verso il fuoco.  
   
"Ditemelo." Merlin si appoggiò sul bracciolo della poltrona, gli occhi resi scintillanti dal suo sorriso. "Andiamo, Arthur. Ditemelo. Ditemi di usare la magia. "  
   
"Mi stai dando ordini, non è così?" disse Arthur, grato per gli effetti paralizzanti dell’alcol, perché era sicuro di essere arrossito sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Merlin, per ragioni che semplicemente non poteva immaginare.  
   
"No, testa di cavolo," replicò Merlin, "sto aspettando che _voi_ diate ordini a _me_. Non sono io il dannato re ".  
   
Arthur quasi soffocò con il vino, e dovette ingoiare con forza. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Andiamo, sire," lo spronò Merlin, e la sua voce era morbida, quasi gentile. "Ditemelo."  
   
Arthur si asciugò la bocca con la manica e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Va bene, allora. Accendi magicamente il fuoco in modo che non moriamo congelati perché sei troppo insolente per fare quello che ti dico e fai stupidamente finta di non sapere quello che voglio che tu faccia. "  
   
L’evidente insulto portò un largo sorriso sul volto di Merlin. Sorrise ad Arthur deliziato, con gli occhi quasi trasformati in mezzelune per la gioia, come se avesse appena vinto il massimo riconoscimento a Camelot.  
   
Quella vista fece sorridere Arthur con affetto, anche se non era sicuro del perché. Così come non era sicuro perché stesse guardando Merlin così intensamente, alla ricerca dei segnali che lui stesse compiendo l'incantesimo.  
   
Merlin allungò un braccio un po' ondeggiante, mantenendo il contatto visivo con Arthur, e disse molto lentamente e con voce bassa: " _Bael on bryne_ ".  
   
Arthur vide la danza di luce di stelle negli occhi di Merlin mentre le fiamme ruggivano, immediatamente calde sul suo volto. "Ora ti stai solo mettendo in mostra", disse, e prese un altro sorso dalla bottiglia.  
   
Merlin sbuffò contro di lui, portando la propria bottiglia alle labbra, solo per scoprire che aveva ancora il tappo. Proruppe in una lunga risata, premendosi lo stomaco con la mano, senza fiato mentre scivolava verso il basso sul suo posto, i tacchi dei suoi stivali che scorrevano contro le pietre per impedirgli di scivolare sul pavimento.  
   
"Il potente Signore dei Draghi", disse Arthur ironicamente.  
   
" _O Drakon e male_!", gridò Merlin, alzando la bottiglia in aria, come in un brindisi, prima di continuare a ridere.  
   
"Ridicolo," rispose Arthur, e sollevò la bottiglia di vino per bere, solo per farsene cadere un po’ dalla bocca e sporcarsi tutta la tunica.  
   
"Il potente Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro," Merlin rimase a bocca aperta, e, per la gioia di Arthur e, si augurava, a futura memoria, sghignazzò.  
   
Arthur non riuscì a contenere l’ampio sorriso che gli si allargava sul viso. Me lo ricorderò, si disse. Non importa quanto sia ubriaco, mi ricorderò quel suono e lo ricorderò a lui ogni singolo giorno del resto della mia vita.  
   
"Sembri proprio una ragazza così," osservò Arthur, per nascondere la sua gioia, non che Merlin fosse in grado di notarla, comunque.  
   
Merlin sbuffò, poi si portò la bottiglia di vino davanti agli occhi, concentrandosi con evidente sforzo, dicendo “ _bytte ætýne_ ," per togliere con un pop il tappo di sughero. Prese un lungo sorso, buttando giù quasi un quarto del suo contenuto tutto in una volta.  
   
"Sicuramente domani pagherai tutto questo," sottolineò Arthur, mentre posava la sua bottiglia vuota sul pavimento e rilassava la schiena contro la sedia, scaldato dal fuoco, dall'alcool e dalla compagnia.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin stravaccato sulla sedia, le lunghe gambe dritte davanti a sé, un braccio sottile steso sul bracciolo, l'altro di traverso sul suo stomaco. Con un sospiro, si appoggiò il mento sul petto, spingendo il suo fazzoletto verso l'alto, quasi intorno alle orecchie.  
   
"Non sarebbe la cosa peggiore che abbia mai provato", disse Merlin a bassa voce, quasi a se stesso.  
   
Arthur sentiva le domande che bruciavano dentro di lui per avere una risposta. Domande che sicuramente avrebbero potuto innescare uno dei lunghi silenzi di Merlin. Ma aveva bisogno di chiedere. E forse, con il vino, il fuoco e la notte, forse avrebbe potuto avere le risposte di cui aveva bisogno.  
   
“Qual è, quindi?» chiese Arthur a Merlin. "La cosa peggiore che hai provato?"  
   
Tutte le tracce di umorismo si spensero dal volto di Merlin mentre fissava il fuoco. "Come mi sono sentito quando vi ho visto morire", disse a bassa voce. "Sapendo che vi avevo deluso."  
   
“Non mi hai deluso, Merlin."  
   
"Avrei dovuto fermare Mordred," disse Merlin, e stava scuotendo lentamente la testa, la voce bassa, come se stesse parlando a se stesso. "Avrei dovuto ucciderlo quando ne ho avuto la possibilità."  
   
"Sono da biasimare per Mordred molto più di quanto mai potresti esserlo tu," gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Era mio dovere", replicò con amarezza Merlin, la voce bassa e ruvida, con gli occhi ancora sul fuoco. "E tutti questi anni... Non sapete come me ne sono pentito ... Tutti gli errori che ho fatto... " Si abbandonò ad un sospiro soffocato. "Avrei dovuto essere a Camlaan. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarmi ingannare da Morgana. Avrei dovuto proteggervi. O sarei dovuto morire al vostro fianco. E non ho fatto nessuna delle due cose. "  
   
Arthur mise la mano sul braccio di Merlin, dove era poggiato sul bracciolo della poltrona, la bottiglia tra le dita.  
   
"Sarei dovuto morire", dichiarò Merlin, come a se stesso.  
   
"E dove sarei io ora se tu fossi morto?"  
   
Arthur osservò le labbra di Merlin premute in una linea sottile, le linee del volto inasprite. Arthur strinse il braccio di Merlin, scuotendolo un po'. "Merlin", disse, nel suo silenzio, nel suo dolore ", mi senti?"  
   
Merlin pose l'altra mano sopra quella di Arthur, sul suo braccio. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile per così tanto tempo che Arthur cominciò a chiedersi se si fosse addormentato. Ma poi riaprì gli occhi, che lampeggiarono piano.  
   
Arthur sentì le dita di Merlin che scivolavano intorno al suo polso, premendo sulle sue pulsazioni. Arthur poteva sentire il proprio battito cardiaco palpitante contro la punta delle dita di Merlin.  
   
"Non riesco ancora a credere che siate vivo", disse Merlin, la sua voce un tale sussurro che si era quasi persa nel crepitio delle fiamme.  
   
Arthur strinse di nuovo il braccio di Merlin, rassicurato dal contatto fisico. Merlin rispose con una stretta gentile del suo, premendo ancora le dita contro il polso di Arthur.  
   
Tutti quegli anni che siamo stati soli, pensò Arthur. Soli e separati. Merlin ed io. Non c'è da meravigliarsi che mi senta minacciato da una stanza vuota. Non c'è da stupirsi che lui rimanga così vicino al mio fianco. Siamo stati feriti da secoli di isolamento. Feriti e sanguinanti.  
   
Arthur poteva vedere vero dolore inciso nei lineamenti di Merlin ora, che lo invecchiavano mentre lo guardava. Solo dolore. Dolore e ricordi e il peso di tanti anni, che lo trattenevano nel passato.  
   
"Resta con me," si sentì dire Arthur.  
   
Merlin lo guardò come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento di essere lì. Le lacrime gli scivolavano lungo le guance. "Cosa?" chiese, con voce strozzata.  
   
"Sei andato via", gli disse Arthur. «Sei qui, ma non lo sei. Non lo avevi mai fatto prima. "  
   
"Non l'ho fatto?"  
   
Arthur pensò ai tempi in cui aveva visto Merlin seduto da solo vicino al fuoco sui campi di battaglia, un'espressione distante e preoccupata sul volto. Momenti passeggeri da cui Arthur era sempre stato in grado di tirarlo fuori. Niente di così grave come quello.  
   
Arthur sentiva il pollice di Merlin muoversi sulla pelle del dorso della sua mano. Merlin era in silenzio e immobile, il dolore che pesava visibilmente su di lui.  
   
"Sei più tranquillo ora", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin fissò il punto in cui il suo pollice si muoveva sopra la mano di Arthur. Sembrava ipnotizzato. "Non ho avuto nessuno con cui parlare per molto tempo."  
   
"Tranne te stesso."  
   
"Tranne me stesso", assentì Merlin, chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo. "E voi."  
   
Arthur si sporse in avanti per afferrare la bottiglia di vino di Merlin appena prima che gli scivolasse dalle dita. "Cosa?" chiese lui, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quello che aveva detto.  
   
"Non parlavo a me stesso. Parlavo con voi. Quando eravate morto ".  
   
"Deve essere stata una conversazione noiosa", disse Arthur, posando la bottiglia sul pavimento.  
   
"Era bello." Un lieve sorriso tirato sulle labbra, come per un piacevole ricordo. “Voi parlavate di nuovo. Quando parlavo con voi ".  
   
"Io non credo ...", disse Arthur, anche se ad essere onesti, non era del tutto sicuro.  
   
"Non eravate davvero voi," mormorò Merlin nel suo fazzoletto. "Sono impazzito per un po'. Era l’undicesimo secolo? Non ricordo. Non era così male, però. La follia. Potevo sentirvi meglio. Anche vedervi. Eravate una buona compagnia. Anche in seguito. " Un piccolo sorriso tirato agli angoli della bocca. "Eravate di nuovo in giro a urlare contro di me."  
   
Arthur si sentì mancare il respiro, il dolore che gli fece uscire le lacrime, penetrando la nebbia provocata dall’alcol. Nella sua mente poteva facilmente scorgere una vivida immagine di Merlin nella sua dimora nel bosco in riva al lago, senza il suo castello, senza i suoi amici, mezzo morto di fame, impazzito per il peso dell'immortalità.  
   
"Santo cielo, Merlin," disse Arthur con voce strozzata.  
   
Merlin alzò la testa e si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre verso di lui, come se si fosse appena risvegliato. "Avete preso il mio vino?" chiese, con improvvisa grande preoccupazione.  
   
"Hai bevuto abbastanza", rispose Arthur, e delicatamente tolse la sua mano da quella di Merlin. Si alzò lentamente, ondeggiando solo un po', a quanto pare ancora sottosopra per l’alcol, nonostante la chiarezza causata dalla loro discussione. "Dai, Merlin. Alzati."  
   
"Stiamo andando da qualche parte?" disse Merlin, quando Arthur lo tirò in piedi.  
   
"Sì, a letto."  
   
“Mi state portando a letto? Perché, Arthur", disse con la voce impastata, alzando le sopracciglia, prima di crollare in un accesso di risatine, e cadere contro il petto di Arthur.  
   
Arthur lo afferrò per le spalle e lo tirò di nuovo in piedi. "Buon Dio, Merlin, non sei davvero mai andato alla taverna neanche una sola volta, non è così."  
   
"Solo con voi, mio signore» disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur si tirò il braccio di Merlin intorno alle spalle, e avvolse un braccio intorno alla sua vita. "Sarai completamente inutile, domani," lo informò Arthur.  
   
"Peggior. Servitore. Mai esistito, " replicò Merlin, e poi si abbandonò a una risata, quasi cadendo a terra.  
   
"Oh acc- Merlin- Vieni-" disse Arthur, e tirò il braccio.  
   
"Dovremmo giocare a dadi di nuovo qualche volta", disse Merlin, di colpo dritto in piedi, quasi sbattendo sopra Arthur. "È stato divertente. Eravate _terribile_ quella notte. Che _sfortuna_ avete avuto, sire. "  
   
Se l'espressione compiaciuta di Merlin non fosse stata un indizio sufficiente, allora il suo scoppio di risate improvvise avrebbe detto ad Arthur tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. "Hai _barato_ ," esplose Arthur. "Quella notte alla taverna! Con i dadi! Hai usato la magia! "  
   
"Io?" disse Merlin, e si portò una mano al petto, la sua espressione tutta gioventù e innocenza.  
   
«Mi ripagherai di ogni singola moneta d'oro", rispose Arthur, e trasportò Merlin verso il letto, forse un po' più rudemente rispetto allo stretto necessario, poi lo spinse verso il basso per farlo sedere sul bordo.  
   
Arthur osservò Merlin che si era quasi lanciato giù dal letto nel tentativo di togliersi gli stivali. Sbuffò, e si chinò per aiutarlo.  
   
Ci fu una breve colluttazione, quando Merlin cercò di impedire ad Arthur di farlo, solo per ottenere di essere spinto di nuovo sul letto di schiena.  
   
"Prepotente," si lamentò Merlin rivolto al baldacchino del letto, mentre Arthur gli toglieva uno stivale ed un calzino. "Vi trasformerò- in unnnn - fffffrrrrospo."  
   
"Puoi a malapena pronunciare la parola nella tua incredibilmente stupida sbronza, tanto meno fare nulla al riguardo", disse, mentre gli toglieva l’altro stivale e il calzino.  
   
Merlin si spinse fino ai gomiti, aggrottando le sopracciglia ad Arthur mentre si alzava. "Come potete dire stu- stu- questi paroloni? Avete bevuto quanto me. "  
   
"Hai bevuto un’intera bottiglia in più. Anche se non l’avessi fatto, io posso reggere l’alcol. "Arthur afferrò le braccia di Merlin e lo tirò su, ma per poco non cadde sul letto nello sforzo.  
   
 "Ah, siete incazzato," disse Merlin, e tirò il suo fazzoletto, che gli si era attorcigliato intorno alla gola.  
   
"Ti stai strozzando." Arthur afferrò il collo di Merlin e spinse la testa verso il basso in modo da poter arrivare al tessuto aggrovigliato. Nel silenzio della stanza, poté sentire il respiro di Merlin crescere di intensità.  
   
"Non osare vomitare in questo letto", lo avvertì Arthur.  
   
"Non lo farò. No. Voglio dire. No."  
   
La sua voce era bassa e tesa. "Parli come se stessi per vomitare", disse Arthur, mentre trascinava le dita avanti e indietro lungo la pelle del collo di Merlin, cercando di districare il tessuto.  
   
Il respiro di Merlin si fece un soffio, un basso brontolio nel suo petto. Si allontanò bruscamente, cadendo di traverso sul letto, con il viso premuto contro il cuscino, le ginocchia tirate contro il suo petto. "Sto bene, andate via," disse, e premette la mano contro il suo collo dov’era la mano di Arthur.  
   
"Soffocherai a morte durante la notte", disse Arthur, e cercò di raggiungere di nuovo il fazzoletto. Merlin oscillò un braccio verso di lui, così Arthur lo afferrò, lo spinse verso il basso al suo fianco, poi afferrò le spalle di Merlin e lo fece rotolare sullo stomaco.  
   
"Stai fermo," gli ordinò Arthur, e premette il palmo della mano nella schiena di Merlin, spingendolo giù nel letto, mentre l'altra mano lavorava dietro al nodo del tessuto sul collo di Merlin.  
   
Sentì il corpo di Merlin teso sotto le sue dita, il suo volto affondato nel cuscino. "Arthur," gemette, la sua voce ridicolmente bassa.  
   
"Ti sbatto sul pavimento di pietra se vomiti sui miei cuscini, Merlin, te lo giuro."  
   
Sul letto, Merlin emise un piccolo gemito. Alla fine Arthur riuscì a far scivolare la sua mano intorno al collo di Merlin, e tirare via il fazzoletto incriminato. Merlin ebbe un brivido, come fu rimosso, poi afferrò il cuscino sotto la sua faccia, e vi premette sopra la testa, emettendo un lungo gemito soffocato.  
   
"Sei un tale bambino, veramente." Arthur si allontanò dal letto con il fazzoletto in mano, barcollando un po' verso il suo guardaroba. "Resta lì, mentre io mi preparo per andare a letto. E ricorda quello che ti ho detto sui miei cuscini! "  
   
Dal letto, Merlin fece un suono pietoso, ma non si mosse da dove si era raggomitolato di nuovo dalla sua parte.  
   
In qualche modo Arthur raggiunse il bagno per lavarsi, e poi di nuovo le sue stanze, il tutto senza cadere giù per le scale o inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi. Era un po' più instabile dall'ultima volta che aveva bevuto, e completamente esausto dalla giornata trascorsa. A malapena si accorse di essere sgusciato fuori dai suoi vestiti e di rovistare nell’armadio per infilare ciò che sperava fossero pantaloni per dormire.  
   
Merlin si trovava in cima alle coperte dove lo aveva lasciato sul letto, rannicchiato e lontano da lui, anche se al centro del letto. Arthur mise accuratamente un altro ceppo sul fuoco nel camino, poi si infilò sotto le coperte dal suo lato del letto.  
   
Si stese sul suo lato del letto dando le spalle a Merlin, quindi si spinse all'indietro contro di lui con la schiena. "Avanti, spostati," mormorò Arthur, perché l'idiota ubriaco gli aveva a malapena lasciato lo spazio per dormire.  
   
Arthur sentì qualcosa che suonava in modo sospetto come un’imprecazione. Arthur spinse all'indietro di nuovo, questa volta guadagnando abbastanza spazio per se stesso, anche se a costo di premere con decisione contro la spina dorsale di Merlin.  
   
"Al diavolo," mormorò Arthur, e si rilassò nel suo letto, con gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Mentre si abbandonava al sonno, decise che non era così male, in realtà, avere Merlin così vicino. Di certo non temeva la camera buia, o la torre, o una qualsiasi delle sciocchezze al di là di quelle mura. Non con il suo amico così vicino.  
   
Arthur si svegliò dal suo sonno leggero per un breve movimento accanto a lui. Quando cessò, Merlin era appoggiato pesantemente contro di lui ancora una volta. Questa volta il suo respiro caldo stava soffiando sul collo di Arthur.  
   
Dopo una serie di parole incomprensibili dietro di lui, il braccio di Merlin si lasciò cadere sopra la spalla di Arthur, la sua mano sul materasso accanto al petto di Arthur.  
   
"Merlin," brontolò Arthur nel suo cuscino, e afferrò il polso del suo amico, cercando di spingere via il braccio di Merlin sopra la spalla.  
   
Solo un piccolo rumore in risposta, un respiro caldo sul collo, e il braccio di Merlin scivolò su di lui ancora una volta, un peso morto come il corpo dietro di lui. Arthur cercò di spingerlo via di nuovo, ma poi rinunciò, traendo un sospiro esausto.  
   
Lo avrebbe spinto via non appena Merlin si fosse addormentato, pensò Arthur stancamente. Così Merlin non avrebbe potuto combattere. Questo è quello che avrebbe fatto.  
   
"Idiota," mormorò Arthur, e scivolò facilmente in un sonno profondo.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Come al solito il capitolo è un calderone – lasciatemi passare il termine, abbastanza in tema ;) – di emozioni diverse.  
> Da un lato le confidenze sul terribile passato di Merlin, i suoi momenti di follia, sotto il peso dell’immortalità.  
> Dall’altro l’umorismo dello stregone ubriaco, che viene portato a letto dal suo re...  
> Vi lascio con una bellissima fan art segnalata dall’autrice, ispirata a questa storia, della bravissima maryluis. Se per caso seguisse anche qui, essendo italiana, la ringrazio e le faccio un milione di complimenti!  
> Come sempre grazie a chi segue, preferisce, ecc... e soprattutto a chi trova il tempo di scrivere due parole per commentare, vi assicuro che sono super gradite e apprezzate!  
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!  
> E.


	13. in vino capitis

Si trovava sulla riva del lago di Avalon. Sopra l'isola, le rovine della torre brillavano in blu, poi in oro, poi di nuovo in blu.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte alla luce mentre diventava sempre più abbagliante, fino a quando il mondo intorno a lui si riempì con il brillante bagliore della magia. La sentì premere contro la sua pelle, dall’aria, dalla terra, dall'acqua, e dal cielo.  
   
Cercò di allontanarsi, ma sentì spessi tentacoli di magia scivolare su di lui e intorno a lui, e poi, mentre gridava, in profondità dentro di lui.  
   
Qualcuno premeva contro il suo corpo da dietro. Un braccio forte coperto di una cotta di maglia lo avvolse attorno alla vita. L’altro braccio che impugnava una spada lo tirò indietro, contro il petto coperto dall’armatura, appena le ondate di magia crebbero intorno a loro.  
   
Si girò tra le braccia dell’uomo che lo stringeva, e si trovò faccia a faccia con Arthur. I feroci occhi del suo re brillavano come stelle lontane. In quel momento in testa portava una corona piena di gemme, le cui pietre scintillavano al bagliore dorato della magia.  
   
"Merlin".  
   
I tentacoli di magia divennero impetuosi tutto intorno a loro, intrappolandoli entrambi, la loro stretta indistruttibile ed eterna.  
   
 _'Correte, Arthur!_ ' gridò Merlin, mentre la magia li stringeva sempre più forte. _'Arthur! Salvatevi! Lasciatemi qui! Correte!_ '  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Un forte dolore alla testa svegliò di scatto Merlin.  
   
Disorientato da quelle immagini in dissolvenza, Merlin si toccò la testa, sentì un cuscino, e lo spinse via dal suo volto. La luce della candela della camera sembrava come un fulmine nei suoi occhi, intensificando il suo mal di testa, mandando in subbuglio il suo stomaco.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, il suo braccio che cadeva in avanti su un corpo solido, caldo. "Mmmmmnnnff", disse nel cuscino, e cercò di muoversi, ma fu sospinto di nuovo in avanti dalla sua parte, scontrandosi contro forti muscoli di una schiena che premevano contro il suo petto.  
   
"Stazzitto," mormorò una voce impastata di sonno molto vicino.  
   
Merlin a malapena registrò le parole attraverso il dolore alla testa. Trasse un profondo respiro per cercare di alleviare il dolore, e si trovò ad annusare il forte profumo delle coperte di Arthur, dei capelli di Arthur e della pelle di Arthur.  
   
Una parte lontana del suo cervello fu colpita da questo. Le chiese di tacere, e si rilassò sul materasso con un gemito addolorato.  
   
"Mrln," arrivò un mezzo ringhiò di insopportazione, e uno sbuffo che fece muovere il corpo di Merlin.  
   
Merlin si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi appiccicosi, per vedere una testa piena di capelli biondi contro il suo naso. Il peso caldo contro il suo petto era la schiena di Arthur. Il suo braccio era avvolto intorno alle sue spalle nude.  
   
"Rthr," riuscì a dire Merlin, con la bocca secca, e poi si ritrasse, perché la parola liberò fitte come fulmini dietro i suoi occhi, facendo girare la stanza.  
   
"Tornaddormire, Merlin," disse la voce di Arthur, soffocata dal cuscino.  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si chiusero lentamente, appena si rilassò contro il solido calore del corpo di Arthur. Trasse un profondo respiro, premendo il naso in avanti, contro la pelle calda del collo di Arthur, inspirando.  
   
"Dormi," borbottò Arthur di nuovo, poi tirò un respiro profondo, e rimase immobile.  
   
Merlin si rilassò contro la schiena di Arthur, sorridendo, e pensò che se quello era un sogno, di stare con Arthur in quel modo, che Arthur lo lasciasse stare così, allora non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi.  
   
Arthur, pensò Merlin, e si addormentò di nuovo.  
   
Il suono di un vetro rotto lo svegliò di soprassalto.  
   
Merlin alzò di scatto la testa dal cuscino, solo per ricadere di nuovo sul letto, tenendosi la testa, stringendo gli occhi chiusi contro l’accecante luce del giorno che riempiva la stanza.  
   
 "Dannazione," disse una voce stridente. Seguì il suono di una sedia raschiata sul pavimento, ed i suoni di pezzi di vetro che cadevano dal tavolo di legno.  
   
Merlin premette il viso sul letto, consapevole dei suoni degli uccelli e delle foglie in movimento nella brezza e in più del rumore del vetro che veniva raccolto dal pavimento in pietra.  
   
Per un momento completamente confuso, non riconobbe dove si trovava. Tutto quello che sapeva era che la sua testa era un concentrato di dolore, ed era in procinto di perdere il contenuto del suo stomaco.  
   
Con molta attenzione, Merlin si tirò su e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto. Il letto di Arthur, pensò. Come mai era nel letto di Arthur? Non che non fosse stato nel letto di Arthur nelle ultime notti. Ma tutte le altre volte aveva saputo come ci era arrivato.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte tra sé, perdendo completamente traccia di quello che stava pensando. In uno stato di intontimento, strizzò gli occhi contro la luce luminosa del giorno che filtrava da entrambe le finestre aperte.  
   
Arthur si alzò dalla sua scrivania, completamente vestito con una camicia rossa, pantaloni neri e stivali e persino una cintura adeguata, tenendo uno dei libri di Merlin in una mano, e un mucchietto di pergamene bagnate nell'altra.  
   
"Dannato vetro," brontolò Arthur, mentre impilava le cose sulla sua sedia. Con una bassa imprecazione, afferrò un pezzo di stoffa dal pavimento e cominciò a pulire l’acqua versata sulla sua scrivania.  
   
«È il mio calzino?" si sentì gracchiare Merlin.  
   
I suoi piedi erano nudi, si rese conto. Era vestito, ma i suoi piedi erano nudi. E il suo collo era freddo. Portò una mano al collo, dove il suo fazzoletto sarebbe dovuto essere, cercando di ricordare come si era spogliato in quel modo selettivo.  
   
Arthur prese la penna e rimase in piedi, cercando di scrollar via l'acqua, ma riuscì solo a schizzarsi d'inchiostro la tunica. Si asciugò con le mani, spalmando l’inchiostro sulla camicia e sulle mani.  
   
Mentre si asciugava, tirò fuori una serie di energiche, creative imprecazioni in Brittonic che Merlin avrebbe sinceramente ammirato, se non fosse stato così occupato a cercare di tenersi la testa per impedire che si dividesse in due.  
   
"Oh mio dio chiudete il becco," gemette Merlin.  
   
"Chiudere il becco?» ripeté Arthur, e anche se Merlin non aveva visto il lampo negli occhi di Arthur, avrebbe riconosciuto quel tono che significava per lui un mare di guai. "Oh, mi dispiace, _Merlin_ , ho parlato troppo _forte_?" Arthur si diresse verso il letto, il volume della sua voce che aumentava ad ogni parola. "Ecco io pensavo di morire di fame il più silenziosamente possibile! Tutta la mattina! In modo che tu potessi continuare il tuo sonno di bellezza! "  
   
Merlin balzò giù dal letto, con una mano premuta sulla testa dolorante, l'altra al suo stomaco, mentre Arthur lo inseguiva nella stanza, ancora spazzolandosi via con rabbia l’inchiostro dalla sua tunica.  
   
"Se non è di troppo disturbo," continuò Arthur ad alta voce, "allora forse potresti procurarci la colazione! Perché quella vecchia pazza mi ha cacciato fuori! Quando ho cercato di prendere il cibo da solo! Inveiva contro di me in quel gergo che ancora non riesco a capire! Perché sei stato troppo occupato a dormire tutto il giorno e non fare nulla! "  
   
Merlin inciampò nella tavola dell’anticamera, poi girò intorno ad essa, Arthur che ancora inseguiva ostinatamente i suoi passi. "Sì! Va bene! Solo- Dio, smettete di urlare! " Aprì le porte della camera di Arthur, poi si fermò sulla soglia, strizzando gli occhi dove si trovava Arthur che lo fissava, coperto di inchiostro. "Avete detto che avete cercato di prendere da solo la vostra colazione?"  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono, la sua faccia prese il colore che significava che Merlin aveva sicuramente fatto un passo falso e che le urla sarebbero diventate molto più alte.  
   
«Non importa!" sbottò Merlin, e si spinse dietro la soglia e nel corridoio, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
   
Dopo aver trascorso i successivi dieci minuti nel bagno, riscoprendo l’aspetto che aveva la cena della sera prima, e dopo essersi lavato i denti tre volte, Merlin si spruzzò un po' d'acqua sul viso e sui capelli, e, infine, si fece strada al piano di sotto.  
   
Aveva appena fatto un passo nella caffetteria e chiuso la porta alle sue spalle quando sentì la voce di Eleanor.  
   
"Eccoti qui, Merlin Hunithson! Ho bisogno di una parola con te, giovanotto! "  
   
"Hyud oyr awyr ar daear," brontolò Merlin tra sé, e alzò una mano, dove lei lo stata inseguendo. "Eleanor- mia signora-"  
   
"Non ci provare", disse, e fece un passo proprio di fronte a lui, con le braccia incrociate sopra quello che doveva essere il più colorato vestito a fiori che lei possedeva. Fiori rosa, viola e verdi gli si avvicinarono in tali colori vivaci che il suo stomaco sobbalzò di nuovo. "Ti serva da lezione, essere in questo stato," disse ad alta voce, riconoscendo i postumi della sua sbornia, perché a quanto pare aveva preso lezioni da Arthur. "Tu e il tuo ragazzo," gli disse. "Avete lasciato cibo e piatti in tutta la cucina e il bar in uno stato pietoso per le ragazze che vengono al mattino per ripulire. Vergogna a tutti e due. "  
   
"Non accadrà più," rispose Merlin, e cercò di oltrepassarla, perché quei panini dolci che vedeva nella vetrina erano qualcosa di cui il suo stomaco aveva bisogno il prima possibile, se voleva evitare altri orribili dieci minuti nella toilette.  
   
"Potrai prendere da mangiare dopo che avrai ripulito il pasticcio nelle cucine," gli disse. "Abbiamo fatto in modo di tenere da parte tutti i tuoi piatti sporchi, le pentole e le padelle per te!"  
   
Merlin strizzò gli occhi verso di lei, oscillando leggermente, la testa martellante. Era consapevole che c'era una piccola folla che guardava la scena dal bancone. E ancora di più che guardava dai tavoli sparsi per la caffetteria.  
   
C'erano poche persone nel bar, si rese conto all'improvviso. E un bel po' di luce solare filtrava attraverso la parete di vetro.  
   
"Che ore sono?» chiese.  
   
"È mezzogiorno, come se non lo sapessi," lo informò Eleanor.  
   
Arthur lo aveva lasciato dormire fino a mezzogiorno? pensò Merlin. No. Non era possibile. Perché Arthur? Lasciarlo dormire? Arthur, che, in passato, lo aveva svegliato a calci, a spintoni, utilizzando una scopa per colpirlo, e in un'occasione memorabile, lo aveva quasi annegato con un secchio di acqua fredda. Che aveva preso da un abbeveratoio per cavalli.  
   
Arthur Pendragon, lasciarlo dormire fino a mezzogiorno, pensò Merlin di nuovo, perché era al di là di ogni immaginazione. Soprattutto se si considerava che lasciare dormire Merlin significava che Arthur non aveva potuto mangiare. O neanche fare rumore nelle proprie stanze. Tutta la mattina.  
   
Un improvviso ricordo della notte precedente. Di essersi seduto su una sedia con Arthur davanti al fuoco. Di gioia che si trasformava in dolore. Della sensazione delle pulsazioni di Arthur mentre lui si teneva stretto al braccio di Merlin. Del suono della voce bassa di Arthur mentre cercava di alleviare il suo rimorso per gli errori passati.  
   
"Da questa parte, giovanotto," disse Eleanor distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri, indicando la cucina.  
   
Merlin si erse in tutta la sua altezza, trasformando la sua espressione in qualcosa che aveva significato cose molto brutte per i banditi nei boschi e gli assassini nella Valle dei Re caduti.  
   
"Eleanor Godwyn," le disse Merlin, con una voce che esprimeva fulmini e tempeste, "Prenderò quello che mi serve per Arthur, proprio in questo momento, perché è la mia prima responsabilità."  
   
Alzò una mano quando lei aprì la bocca per protestare.  
   
"E quando avrò finito, mia signora", disse, addolcendo il suo tono, "Verrò al piano di sotto e ripulirò il pasticcio di ieri sera, e mi scuserò con il personale di cucina personalmente, così come ti prometto che non accadrà più. Ci siamo capiti? "  
   
Lei strinse le labbra, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la sua espressione combattuta tra l'irritazione e l’ammirazione. "Ci siamo capiti, signor Hunithson."  
   
Merlin annuì, rilassando le spalle e massaggiandosi la fronte. "Farò tutto ciò dopo aver preso qualche rimedio per i postumi della sbornia," mormorò, e passò davanti a lei, attraverso i clienti fissi del suo bar, a piedi nudi tra i tavoli e verso il negozio.  
   
Danyl era seduto al bancone, Heath su una sedia molto vicino a lui, le spalle premute l’uno contro l'altro. Stavano discutendo di qualcosa sullo schermo del computer portatile di Danyl, quando Merlin si avvicinò.  
   
«Posso aiutarla?» gli chiese Danyl, un promemoria sgradevole del fatto che né lui né Heath ancora lo conoscevano come il suo io più giovane. Che era un pensiero deprimente ed estenuante, soprattutto nel suo stato attuale.  
   
"Sono il nipote del mio prozio Emrys Hunithson. Eleanor dovrebbe ormai avervi dato una lettera da parte sua. Che vi parla di me. Che mi occupo delle sue cose. "  
   
"Quindi sei Merlin, eh?", disse Heath, con il sorriso divertito che Merlin spesso riceveva dagli altri quando usava il suo vero nome. "Non mi sembri un potente mago."  
   
"Questo perché ho trascorso tutta la scorsa notte a bere", disse Merlin, e appoggiò i gomiti pesantemente sul bancone, coprendosi il volto con una mano. "Uno di voi sarebbe così gentile da prendermi uno dei miei rimedi post sbornia dagli scaffali?"  
   
"Intendi quelli fatti da Emrys?" chiese Heath, scendendo dalla sedia.  
   
"Emrys. Sì. Non io. Emrys. "Merlin poggiò la testa giù sul piano di lavoro. "Piacere di conoscervi, a proposito," borbottò miseramente.  
   
"Cielo, amico", disse Danyl. "Cosa ti è successo?"  
   
Merlin alzò la testa e si strofinò gli occhi. "Arthur", disse. Allo sguardo inespressivo di Danyl, agitò una mano stanca sopra la spalla. "Un mio amico. Che è rimasto con me. Sarà in giro. Solo ... ricordami di cercare di non bere come lui. Mai, mai più. "  
   
"Arthur e Merlin," Heath rideva dalle file di scaffali. "La gente deve pensare che sia strano avervi qui quando vi incontra. Soprattutto da queste parti! "  
   
"Prova laggiù sullo scaffale in fondo," disse Danyl, tanto forte che Merlin fece una smorfia.  
   
"Non ce ne sono più qui", Heath rispose. "I bevitori del Festival devono averli comprati tutti".  
   
"Naturalmente," sospirò Merlin. "Mi limiterò a farne di più allora, va bene? Dopo vado a prendere la colazione? E a ripulire i piatti e il cibo? Senza usare la magia? "  
   
Lasciò cadere le mani, e vide sia Danyl che Heath indirizzargli lo stesso strano sguardo che aveva ricevuto come uomo più anziano. Quello che significava che sembrava pazzo.  
   
Solo che adesso, evidentemente, era un pensiero molto più preoccupante. Indubbiamente la lunga barba e i capelli grigi gli avevano impedito di essere effettivamente mandato al manicomio.  
   
"Scherzo?", disse Merlin. "A causa del mio nome? Merlin? Con la magia? "  
   
"Sto vedendo la relazione con il vecchio ora", disse Heath, intenzionalmente rivolto a Danyl.  
   
"Se vuoi", disse Danyl a Merlin, dopo aver lanciato ad Heath un’occhiataccia, "potrei preparare un po' del rimedio post-sbornia per te. Emrys mi ha mostrato un paio di volte come farlo. Ha le forniture per farlo nella serra con le erbe ".  
   
"Sapevo che c'era un motivo per cui mi piacevi", disse Merlin, dimenticandosi di nuovo il problema. "Voglio dire che a Emrys tu... ah non importa." Si raddrizzò, e tirò un respiro profondo per calmare lo stomaco. "Portalo in cucina, va bene Danyl? Laverò i piatti lì. A quanto pare."  
   
"Quindi i tuoi vestiti...", disse Heath, mentre Merlin si voltava per andarsene. "Hai intenzione di fare una festa a tema o qualcosa del genere? Per andare avanti con questa cosa di Arthur e Merlin?” Guardò Danyl. "Dicevo sempre ad Emrys che avrebbe dovuto fare una festa a tema qui. Siamo sulle sponde di Avalon, per l'amor di Dio. Tutti gli altri fanno la cosa di Re Arthur. Perché noi no? "  
   
"Certo", disse Merlin. "Sì. Perché no. Ecco perché mi sono vestito così. A causa della cosa di Re Arthur ".  
   
"Hey, posso parlarti poi a questo proposito?” gridò Heath, mentre Merlin si dirigeva verso la porta. "Potremmo fare alcune cose sui social media. E il sito web. Dopo che Emrys..."  
   
"Sì, va bene, va bene, più tardi," rispose Merlin, e si fermò accanto alla porta. Si voltò, dove lo stavano guardando entrambi. "Oh, e comunque", disse loro, "Sono contento che voi due siate finalmente una coppia. Congratulazioni. Ma non datevi malati se non siete realmente malati. Ho bisogno di almeno uno di voi che si occupi del negozio. "  
   
Danyl arrossì e abbassò gli occhi, e anche Heath lo guardò un po' imbarazzato. Ma si riprese subito, sorridendo a Merlin. "È stata colpa di Danyl", replicò Heath. "Lui non mi permetteva di uscire dal letto."  
   
"Oh mio dio!" sibilò Danyl, e lanciò ad Heath uno sguardo inorridito. Heath gli sorrise, in risposta, del tutto impunito.  
   
È ora di andare, pensò Merlin, e uscì fuori dalla porta.  
   
Fedele alla sua parola, Eleanor non protestò mentre prendeva la colazione per sé e Arthur, nemmeno quando si avventurò nelle cucine per aggiungere qualsiasi tipo di cibo caldo che potesse sgraffignare dalla griglia.  
   
Lo sguardo grato sul volto di Arthur quando tornò nelle sue stanze fu una ricompensa più che sufficiente per il doloroso viaggio al piano di sotto.  
   
"Che profumo assolutamente meraviglioso," dichiarò Arthur, e si avviò verso Merlin, che lo osservò scioccato prendere il vassoio dalle sue mani e portarlo in tavola.  
   
Merlin fissò le sue mani vuote, quindi il punto dove il suo re era piegato sul vassoio, mentre afferrava uno scone e mangiava come se non avesse visto cibo da una settimana.  
   
Era solo fame, pensò Merlin. Ecco perché Arthur aveva preso il vassoio. Non stava cercando di essere gentile o niente. Seriamente, a cosa stava pensando?  
   
"Questo è delizioso", disse Arthur con la bocca piena di scones al mirtillo, mentre si sedeva e continuava a mangiare dai piatti da portata.  
   
Prima che Arthur potesse raggiungere la brocca di succo, Merlin l’afferrò e gli versò un bicchiere. Quando Arthur raggiunse un piatto vuoto, Merlin glielo strappò di mano, e poi prese il cucchiaio da portata quando Arthur cercò di afferrare anche quello.  
   
"Lasciate. Fare. A me! " ringhiò Merlin, mentre lottava per tenere a distanza il cucchiaio dalla presa di Arthur. Sbuffando con un sospiro frustrato, Merlin raccolse le patate e le uova nel piatto di Arthur, poi lo spinse rudemente verso di lui. "Ecco. Asino testardo ".  
   
"Sembra che una famiglia di viverne abbia nidificato nei tuoi capelli," gli disse Arthur per tutta risposta, e tornò a mangiare.  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin accarezzarono Arthur, i capelli biondi ben pettinati e i suoi occhi azzurri mozzafiato, la mascella volitiva e la camicia blu scuro slacciata sul collo, sotto una giacca di velluto nero stretta in vita con stile regale, poi giù sul suo forte petto, alla cintura stretta in vita, poi ai suoi pantaloni neri e infine agli stivali di pelle.  
   
Mozzafiato, pensò Merlin impotente. Arthur era mozzafiato. E regale. E il miglior partito di tutti i cinque regni. O comunque di molti dei dannati regni che c’erano a quei tempi sulla terra.  
   
"Voi," disse Merlin. "Beh. State bene. " deglutì, facendo un piccolo rumore in gola.  
   
Arthur alzò gli occhi in attesa, sollevando le sopracciglia con aria di sfida.  
   
"Avete un po’ di mirtillo sul viso", disse Merlin alla fine, che non era certo una battuta di tutto rispetto, ed era una menzogna, tra l’altro.  
   
"Un'altra splendida dimostrazione di spirito," commentò Arthur, con un piccolo sorriso condiscendente.  
   
Mentre Arthur cercava di ripulire in modo discreto il suo volto, Merlin si sedette su una sedia. Il suo stomaco non era ancora certo se fosse alla disperata ricerca di cibo o disperatamente in cerca di sbarazzarsene. Merlin prese la sua decisione, afferrando il panino più semplice sul tavolo e si versò un grande bicchiere d'acqua per curare la sua disidratazione post-sbornia.  
   
«Perché non vi sentite come se vi avesse investito un carro di fieno?" chiese Merlin, con un tono lamentoso che avrebbe ottenuto l’ammonimento di Gaius in circa due secondi.  
   
"Perché, Merlin, a differenza tua, io reggo l’alcol."  
   
"Idiota", borbottò Merlin, e diede un morso al pane con fare petulante.  
   
"Hai intenzione di minacciare di trasformarmi in un fffrrrospo di nuovo?"  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Non ti ricordi?" Chiese Arthur, ma con uno strano tono di voce, e con gli occhi fissi sulle uova che muoveva piuttosto inutilmente in giro sul suo piatto.  
   
"Tutto quello che è accaduto da quando mi sono seduto accanto al fuoco e il risveglio di questa mattina è un po' sfocato," ammise Merlin.  
   
"Come ho detto", replicò Arthur, con quello che sembrava sollievo. "Non sei in grado di reggere l’alcol."  
   
Merlin si chiese che cosa potrebbe aver fatto o detto verosimilmente la notte precedente, per rendere Arthur così felice che lui non riuscisse a ricordare. La lista delle possibili risposte terribili a quella domanda era così a lunga, e così orribile, che il suo stomaco sobbalzò di nuovo, dovette chiudere gli occhi, e infilare un altro pezzo di pane in bocca.  
   
"Quando sarai in grado di fare quell'incantesimo di cui mi hai parlato?" chiese Arthur. "Quello per rendere le stranezze senza senso che dice la vecchia qualcosa che io possa capire."  
   
Un altro ricordo della sera prima. Del fatto che aveva domandato ad Arthur di chiedergli di usare la magia. Merlin fissò il suo piatto, combattendo contro il rossore che era comparso sul suo viso. "Meglio aspettare fino a quando mi sentirò meglio," mormorò. "Dopo pranzo, forse."  
   
"Questo è il pranzo," gli ricordò Arthur.  
   
"Dopo allora. Quando la mia testa si sarà schiarita. In ogni caso, prima ci sono cose di cui mi devo occupare al piano di sotto.” Si spinse stancamente in piedi. "Avete bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa prima che vada, sire?"  
   
"Una versione più breve della storia?", domandò Arthur, e fece una smorfia al libro aperto sulla sua scrivania.  
   
"Non posso aiutarvi in quello," gli rispose Merlin, e lasciò tornare il suo re alla sua lettura.  
   
Dopo un viaggio molto meno nauseante in bagno, comprensivo di una doccia meravigliosamente calda, Merlin tornò nelle sue stanze, per cercare un abbigliamento adatto sia ai tempi antichi che all’età moderna.  
   
Scelse pantaloni scuri, che cadevano sopra la parte superiore di un paio di stivali neri, e una delle sue camicie blu più strette, senza cuciture. Mise anche un po' di prodotti tra i suoi capelli, che erano più lunghi di quanto non fossero nei suoi giorni a Camelot. Abbastanza lunghi da spingere alcuni di essi a lato, almeno un po'.  
   
Le leggere modifiche non riuscirono a ricevere alcun commento positivo mentre entrava nella cucina del locale. Nessuno del personale gli fece alcun commento circa il suo aspetto, quando si chinò sopra il lavandino, a lavare le pentole e le padelle che aveva usato la sera prima.  
   
In effetti, il personale della cucina in generale era gentile, lo prendeva in giro perché lavorava al loro livello modesto, ma senza alcuna vera malizia in ciò. Il passaparola della sua discussione con Eleanor aveva apparentemente messo in riga le persone che lavoravano nella gestione del posto. Cosa che era una situazione familiare dai suoi giorni a Camelot, dopo tutto.  
   
Danyl entrò in cucina mezz'ora dopo Merlin, proprio mentre lui stava pulendo l'ultimo dei piatti. "Ecco qui", disse Danyl, e porse una piccola fiala di vetro a Merlin.  
   
Merlin si asciugò le mani e prese la boccetta. Dopo aver annusato il suo contenuto, la buttò giù in un sorso, pronto per il retrogusto forte che, in effetti, non arrivò.  
   
"Ho aggiunto un po' di estratto di menta piperita per la nausea", disse Danyl. "E po' di miele per alleviare il mal di gola, beh, sai, serve anche a rendere il gusto piacevole."  
   
"Tutto il resto è lo stesso?" chiese Merlin, e quando Danyl annuì, porse la fiala di nuovo al giovane, sinceramente impressionato. "È ... in effetti ... molto meglio di quella originale."  
   
"Dimmi se non funziona allo stesso modo. Ero preoccupato che potesse alterare l'equilibrio della chimica di base delle erbe. Non credo, ma ... ".  
   
"Te lo farò sapere", rispose Merlin. "Davvero, è molto buono. Mi assicurerò di continuare a darti quelle lezioni che Emrys ti stava dando. "  
   
"Puoi farlo?"  
   
"Tutto ciò che Emrys sapeva, io lo so," gli disse Merlin.  
   
"Oh. Quindi. Sai già di venerdì, allora? Va bene anche per te? "  
   
"La tua festa di compleanno", disse Merlin. "Si va bene. Basta che ricordi ad Eleanor che avrai bisogno delle chiavi di riserva per far entrare la famiglia e gli amici nella caffetteria quella notte ".  
   
"Grazie. E... Sai... Se vuoi venire? Con il tuo amico Arthur? Stavo per invitare Emrys, ma ... poi è andato via, tipo, improvvisamente ... "  
   
"Gli piacevi molto, lo sai. Pensava che fossi un ragazzo brillante ".  
   
«Digli di passare qualche volta", disse Danyl, i suoi occhi scuri e un po' tristi sotto la massa di capelli castani. "Ho provato a mandargli un SMS. Ma non gli è mai piaciuto usare il cellulare. "  
   
Merlin mise la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. "Glielo dirò. E grazie per l'invito. Io-"  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Il grido veniva da fuori la porta della cucina chiusa, abbastanza forte per attirare l'attenzione delle due ragazze che stavano accatastando i piatti e del ragazzo in piedi davanti a lui.  
   
"Merlin! Ble edech chi! "  
   
"Oh cavolo» borbottò Merlin, e spinse via Danyl uscendo fuori dalla porta della cucina.  
   
Arthur era in piedi in mezzo ai tavoli, il grosso libro sotto il braccio, lo sguardo fisso tra la folla di clienti che lo fissavano quasi tutti. "Merlin! Damniasech ble ti wyt! "  
   
Merlin si affrettò verso di lui, lanciando uno sguardo di scuse a Eleanor, che stava in piedi senza parole, con la caffettiera in bilico sopra la tazza di un cliente. "Rydw i yma!" Merlin rispose ad Arthur. "Fod yn dawel!"  
   
Arthur si avvicinò a lui attraverso il labirinto di tavoli, urlando ad alta voce in Brittonic sul fatto che William il Conquistatore non poteva osare di essere ricordato come la prima persona a unificare Albion, perché Arthur lo aveva già fatto quattrocento anni prima.  
   
Merlin afferrò il braccio di Arthur e tirò il suo re furioso verso la porta della sua residenza. "Scusate! Scusate! ", diceva alla gente al loro passaggio. "Dimentica che non è più in Galles. Non è vero, Arthur? Scusateci ", disse rivolto alla stanza in generale, appena tirò via Arthur per tornare nella sua residenza.  
   
Arthur si divincolò dalla presa di Merlin non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro. "William il maledetto Conquistatore!" gridò Arthur, e marciò fino a sbattere il libro sul tavolo da pranzo di Merlin così forte che era sicuro che la gente nel caffè lo avesse sentito.  
   
"Arthur, vorreste per favore calmarvi?"  
   
"Non hai sentito quello che ho detto?" Arthur picchiò le nocche sulla copertina del libro. " _William_ il maledetto _Conquistatore_ avrebbe unito Albion per la prima volta? _Lui_ l’ha fatto? _Lui_? "Arthur imprecò a lungo, girando per inseguirlo attraverso il suo appartamento.  
   
"Beh," rispose Merlin, "tecnicamente, lui è stato quello che-"  
   
Arthur si girò verso di lui, con il viso rosso di rabbia. Merlin chiuse di scatto la mandibola, decidendo in fretta che i dettagli della storia avrebbero potuto sicuramente aspettare.  
   
"Ho bisogno di uscire di qui," annunciò Arthur, con gli occhi che esaminavano le pareti, il pavimento e il soffitto come se fosse intrappolato e in cerca di una via di fuga. "Cavalli", annunciò, come se solo in quel momento se ne fosse ricordato. "Devono avere dei cavalli in questo secolo."  
   
"Loro- sì? Perché?"  
   
"Andremo a cavallo."  
   
"Noi ... si potrebbe fare ... Sì ..."  
   
"Ci sono problemi?"  
   
"Beh. Io in realtà non ho cavalli. Non io. Esattamente. Ma ce ne sono alcuni. Ho solo bisogno di organizzarmi per prenderli in prestito".  
   
"Fai in modo di farlo." Arthur prese il libro dal tavolo con grande disgusto. "E fai in modo di fare quel dannato incantesimo di cui mi hai parlato. Sono stufo che le persone mi guardino come se non avessi un cervello in testa. "  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur passeggiare nella stanza, borbottando tra sé circa l'idiozia del mondo moderno e di come sarebbe stato più facile se tutti avessero parlato la maledetta lingua che avrebbero dovuto di parlare.  
   
"I cavalli," Merlin disse a se stesso. E poi sospirò, perché sapeva con chi stava per avere a che fare, per prenderne in prestito un paio.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "in vino capitis" - Non ho tradotto il titolo per mantenere la correlazione con il capitolo precedente, intitolato con l’espressione ben più nota “in vino veritas”... che non credo abbia bisogno di spiegazioni ;) questa invece è molto meno nota, e sottintende “dolorem” ... chiaro? In sostanza... dopo il vino... il mal di capo!


	14. perché sono pronto ancora una volta

Arthur era a metà del quarto libro di cronache di Merlin, e soffriva per storie ben più bizzarre di William il maledetto Impostore, quando Merlin finalmente tornò nelle sue stanze.  
   
Era vestito da equitazione, i calzoni infilati dentro gli stivali, la sua familiare giacca marrone sopra alla sua tunica blu, un fazzoletto attorno alla gola. I suoi capelli sembravano stranamente agitati dal vento, e più folti di come Arthur li ricordava, ma il resto di lui era rassicurante e familiare. Fino alle sacche che gli pendevano dalle spalle.  
   
Arthur si alzò dalla scrivania, afferrando la giacca nera. Era pronto a uscire da quella stanza e allontanarsi da quei maledetti libri. "È tutto pronto?"  
   
 «Sì, sire," disse Merlin allegramente.  
   
E anche questo, era rassicurante, pensò Arthur. Sia l'uso del suo titolo sia il tono sincero. Gli occhi di Merlin erano nitidi ora, e il colore era tornato al suo volto, come se non l’avesse mai lasciato. "Ti senti meglio, vedo?"  
   
"Il rimedio dopo sbronza di Gaius ha sempre fatto miracoli."  
   
"Avrei potuto usarne un po’ anch’io prima", disse Arthur. Il suo mal di testa era sparito ormai, e la sua mente era sgombra. Ma non era così che si era svegliato quella mattina.  
   
Al contrario, era emerso dal sonno con i pensieri annebbiati, la testa martellante, lo stomaco che bruciava. Quando era tornata di nuovo la memoria, di tutto quello che aveva perso, il dolore lo aveva colpito ancora più duramente di quanto avesse fatto la mattina precedente.  
   
La sensazione del braccio di Merlin pesante attorno a lui lo aveva trattenuto dalla disperazione. Il peso del suo corpo che premeva contro la sua schiena lo aveva rassicurato del fatto che non era solo.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto essere strano, pensò Arthur, stare a letto con Merlin in quel modo. Anche se avevano dormito all'aperto premuti l’uno contro l'altro altre volte prima, ma mai era successo in un letto, e mai si era trasformato in qualcosa di così simile ad un abbraccio.  
   
Invece lo aveva sentito come qualcosa del tutto naturale, di rimanere come si era svegliato. Appoggiato al suo amico. Rassicurato dalla sua presenza. La sensazione del solido petto di Merlin premuto contro la sua spina dorsale. I suoi respiri caldi sulla nuca.  
   
"Mi assicurerò di tenerne un po' al piano di sopra nel caso in cui doveste averne bisogno," stava dicendo Merlin.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Il rimedio post sbornia. Siete sicuro che non ne volete un po'? "  
   
Arthur vide Merlin srotolare un pezzo di carta ingiallita contenente parole straniere e illustrazioni druide. "Cos'è quello?"  
   
"È l'incantesimo che vi permetterà di capire le altre lingue. Sono pronto a usarlo su di voi se voi lo siete. Anche se vi consiglio di sedervi prima. Potrebbe farvi sentire un po' stordito."  
   
"Sei certo che sia sicuro?" chiese Arthur, anche se si stava già sedendo su una delle sedie di legno di fronte al focolare freddo.  
   
"Non lo userei su di voi se non fosse sicuro, testa di fagiolo."  
   
Arthur dovette trattenere un sorriso al suo tono insolente. "Cosa devo fare?"  
   
"Basta stare fermo e non fare nulla", disse Merlin, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. "Potete riuscirci, vero?"  
   
"Non così bene come ci riesci tu."  
   
Merlin sbuffò contro di lui, e guardò di nuovo la pergamena.  
   
«Spero di non dovermi preoccupare del fatto che senti il bisogno di controllare più volte l'incantesimo", disse Arthur, con falsa spavalderia.  
   
"Ovviamente no. Sto solo ... È da un po' che non lo uso. Io non voglio ... improvvisare ".  
   
"Beh, in quel caso mi ritengo completamente rassicurato, senza preoccupazioni di sorta per quanto riguarda ciò che stai per fare _al_ _mio cervello usando la magia_."  
   
"Oh, non siate un tale bambino, come se fosse la prima volta."  
   
"È- _cosa_?"  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si spalancarono un po’, e alzò lo sguardo diventando un po' pallido. "È ... non era quasi mai necessario. Davvero, non era niente di che. "  
   
"Mi racconterai di ogni volta che hai usato la magia su di me a mia insaputa, Merlin," sbottò Arthur. "E poi io deciderò se non era _niente_ di che."  
   
Merlin aprì la bocca per protestare, poi ci ripensò. "Si, sire."  
   
Arthur sbuffò fuori un respiro arrabbiato. "Se ho fatto qualcosa sotto l'effetto della tua magia che fosse sconveniente per un governante dei Cinque regni io..."  
   
"Le orecchie da asino e il raglio non erano _colpa mia_!"  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
"Sì! Lo so! Scusate! Io non dovevo- Non importa! Io- Allora- Sentite, siete pronto o no? Per, sapete, la magia." Lui rabbrividì alla parola per la prima volta da giorni, e questa volta Arthur fu assolutamente contento che l’avesse fatto.  
   
Arthur borbottò qualcosa sui servi disobbedienti e il palese abuso della magia, ma permise a Merlin di posargli una mano calda sulla fronte.  
   
"Se poteste rilassarsi, per favore, sire?" chiese Merlin, con quello che era, in ogni caso per lui, un tono molto servile di voce.  
   
Arthur costrinse la tensione fuori dai suoi muscoli, mentre Merlin faceva un respiro profondo, il suo sguardo sempre più concentrato.  
   
" _Cume mec drýcræftes_ ," disse Merlin, la sua voce come un rombo dal profondo del suo petto, " _limplæce cyneword ond andgietan, ferhþes morgenlicne dæghwæðerlic_."  
   
Arthur vide la danza di luce di stelle all'interno degli occhi di Merlin, brillante e magnifica. E poi il mondo divenne bianco.  
   
Milioni di scintille danzavano sulla sua pelle, come le scintille della lana spessa in pieno inverno. Gli girava la testa, i suoi pensieri galleggiavano, come se fosse scivolato improvvisamente in un sogno.  
   
"Arthur!"  
   
Sentì le mani di Merlin atterrare sulle sue spalle, stabilizzandolo. Arthur aprì gli occhi che non ricordava di aver chiuso, per vedere Merlin ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui, che lo guardava preoccupato quanto una mamma chioccia.  
   
"State bene?" chiese Merlin.  
   
Arthur annuì, e cercò di sedersi in avanti, solo per ricadere contro la sua sedia.  
   
"Concedetevi un momento. Passerà. "  
   
Arthur afferrò gli avambracci di Merlin e li trattenne, stringendo gli occhi chiusi, prendendo molti respiri misurati e lenti per combattere le vertigini.  
   
"Riuscite a capire quello che sto dicendo?"  
   
Quando Arthur aprì gli occhi di nuovo, la stanza non stava più girando. "Certo che posso", rispose, “Perché non dovrei capire cosa stai-"  
   
Arthur smise di parlare, rendendosi conto che stava parlando la stessa lingua di Merlin. Che non era assolutamente la lingua di Camelot.  
   
Era una sensazione strana, pensò. Poteva pensare con il vecchio linguaggio nella sua testa. Ma come le parole uscivano dalle sue labbra, si trasformavano in quella strana nuova lingua.  
   
"Galwch barhau Idal mi en avr, ni galweh shi?» gli chiese Merlin.  
   
"Sì, posso capire che cosa tu- Aspetta- Parlavi Brittonic in questo momento, non è vero?" Arthur aggrottò la fronte alla strana parola che aveva usato. "Brittonic? Che razza di nome è?"  
   
"È uno dei nomi che si usano per l'antica lingua", rispose Merlin. "Ma vedete? È ancora possibile capirla e parlarla, se volete. "  
   
Arthur sciorinò una serie dei suoi insulti preferiti per Merlin nella vecchia lingua, tra cui alcuni che aveva appena inventato.  
   
"Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in voi, mio signore» disse Merlin, con voce carica di sarcasmo in inglese. "Beh. Al di là di ciò che c’era già di sbagliato ".  
   
"Questo è come suona ora il linguaggio di Albion ", disse Arthur, per sentire se stesso parlare ancora con quelle strane parole.  
   
Doveva modellare con cura le labbra per dire la parola 'Albion'. Il suo cervello voleva chiamarla con un nome diverso.  
   
"Inghilterra", borbottò Arthur, e fece una smorfia. "Questo il nome con cui chiamano Albion? Francamente, Merlin, non hai fatto alcuno sforzo per controllare come hanno chiamato le nostre terre e la nostra lingua? "  
   
"Ripetutamente," lo rassicurò Merlin, mentre si alzava in piedi.  
   
Arthur si alzò dalla sedia senza alcuna traccia di vertigini o debolezza. "Che cosa è questo accento che mi hai dato? Tu non ce l’hai ".  
   
"Non preoccupatevi, sire, sembrate sempre un pomposo, viziato, membro della famiglia reale. La magia ha mantenuto tutto ciò esattamente nello stesso modo."  
   
“Suppongo che significhi che non sembra come se fossi appena uscito da una taverna nella città bassa, a differenza tua", replicò Arthur, sorridendo ora ai suoni rotondi delle sue vocali e a quello più duro delle sue consonanti.  
   
Merlin sorrise ad Arthur che aumentava eccessivamente la pronuncia. “Perché non sono sorpreso che sembrate aver trascorso la vostra vita a Buckingham Palace o Harrow?"  
   
"Ignorerò questa affermazione, perché è piena di sciocchezze", replicò Arthur, perché aveva trovato che era un’eccellente risposta a tutto ciò che ancora non capiva. "Adesso, se non è di troppo disturbo, andiamo ai cavalli? "  
   
Sentì Merlin ridere nel sentire il suo fraseggio formale. Arthur sorrise in risposta, godendo la prospettiva di dare ordini a Merlin in più di una lingua. Era una cosa molto divertente in quella strana follia che ormai era diventata la sua vita.  
   
Arthur aprì la strada verso il piano di sotto, con Merlin che si trascinava dietro di lui con le bisacce. Quando raggiunsero le camere di Merlin al primo piano, Arthur si diresse verso la porta del caffè.  
   
"La porta della torre è più veloce," protestò Merlin, mentre seguiva Arthur attraverso la porta e nella grande sala di pietra al di là.  
   
Arthur cercò tra i volti delle persone nella caffetteria di Merlin mentre camminava tra i tavoli bianchi che riempivano la grande sala. Nessuno dei clienti prestò alcuna attenzione al suo passaggio, troppo occupati da strane lavagnette nere che tenevano in mano, cose che Arthur non capiva, e quindi ignorava.  
   
"Dobbiamo andare da quella parte," gli disse Merlin, con un cenno del capo verso la parete di vetro e le sue poco pratiche doppie porte a vetri.  
   
Arthur trovò la donna anziana nel vestito a fiori che stava cercando. Teneva una teiera in una mano, mentre l’altra era stretta sulla sua anca mentre lo guardava. «Ah, eccola", disse, e le si avvicinò.  
   
Merlin si fece strada tra i tavoli per seguirlo, imprecando nella vecchia lingua, chiaramente alle prese con le pesanti borse che gli oscillavano sulle spalle.  
   
La vecchia socchiuse gli occhi quando Arthur fece un passo davanti a lei. Cosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare affatto, pensò. Quindi si inchinò davanti a lei come se fosse in visita a una nobildonna di corte, dicendo: "Buon pomeriggio, Lady Godwyn. Temo che vi dobbiamo delle enormi scuse per il nostro comportamento ingiustificabile di ieri sera."  
   
Le sopracciglia sottili della vecchia si sollevarono per la sorpresa, la bocca che si aprì in segno di muta protesta appena Arthur prese la teiera da lei e la posò tra due giovani donne spaventate a un tavolo vicino.  
   
"Vi assicuro," disse Arthur seriamente, raccogliendo la mano sottile della donna per prenderla tra le sue, «che la nostra scortesia non si ripeterà. Avete la mia parola."  
   
Con sua grande soddisfazione, vide un tocco di colore riempirle le guance. "Non c’è problema", replicò lei, ormai sorridendo. "Proprio nessuno. Non pensarci più."  
   
Dietro di lui, sentì Merlin fare un rumore indignato. Si guardò alle spalle, gongolante, e rimase sorpreso dallo sdegno che vide sul volto di Merlin.  
   
"Ho sentito solo cose meravigliose su di voi, mia signora," continuò Arthur, perché non c'era niente di meglio che esagerare con i complimenti, secondo la sua esperienza. "Sono molto ansioso di conoscervi meglio."  
   
«Perché ... io ... Grazie ..."  
   
Lei rimase interdetta non sapendo come chiamarlo, così lui le indirizzò il suo sorriso più affascinante. "Arthur".  
   
"Arthur", disse, e poi fece una risata leggera mentre lui si chinava a baciarle la mano.  
   
“Mia signora," le disse, prima di allontanarsi a grandi passi attraverso la caffetteria e uscire dalle porte di vetro sul portico, con Merlin che cercava di stargli dietro.  
   
Qualsiasi momento, pensò Arthur, mentre trotterellava giù per le scale e sul prato. In qualsiasi momento…  
   
"Cosa era _quello_?" esclamò Merlin, come previsto.  
   
Arthur sorrise a Merlin che correva per tenere il passo con lui, le borse da sella che picchiavano contro i suoi fianchi. "Quello", rispose, "era una garanzia che i miei scones preferiti saranno messi da parte per me ogni mattina."  
   
"Quello è-! Non è- ! Ugh! L’avete fatta arrossire! Eleanor non dovrebbe arrossire! Questo è semplicemente disgustoso! Ha ottant’anni, Arthur! "  
   
"Lei è la custode degli scones, Merlin."  
   
Merlin fece un rumore di esagerata insopportazione, seguito da alcuni suoni altamente onomatopeici. "Semplicemente disgustoso," mormorò.  
   
Arthur si fermò, guardando tutto intorno i prati che circondavano la casa di Merlin.  
   
"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Merlin.  
   
Arthur ondeggiò una mano verso il campo vuoto. "I cavalli, Merlin. Dove sono i cavalli?"  
   
Merlin fece un cenno verso il limitare della foresta. "Le scuderie sono oltre quei boschi in cima alla collina. Quel sentiero conduce lì. Spero che non vi dispiaccia camminare un po' a piedi."  
   
"Qualsiasi cosa è meglio che essere in quella stanza con quei libri e i loro cosiddetti re", replicò Arthur con grande disgusto, e iniziò a procedere in salita a passo svelto.  
   
Sentì le borse che urtavano contro le gambe di Merlin mentre trotterellava per tenere il passo. "Oh, è tutto a posto, allora," disse Merlin, in un forte tono sarcastico di voce che era come musica per le orecchie di Arthur, "Mi limiterò a portare entrambe le borse pesanti durante tutto il percorso per le stalle, allora, va bene?"  
   
"Quante volte hai detto che hai eseguito incantesimi su di me senza il mio consenso?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Non arrivò nessuna risposta. Anche se Arthur alla fine era abbastanza sicuro di aver sentito mormorare qualcosa sulla falsariga di ‘salvato il pomposo culo reale, non che io abbia mai avuto ringraziamenti per questo, naturalmente’.  
   
"Ho sentito,", disse Arthur, ed entrò nella fresca ombra della foresta, con Merlin dietro.  
   
Il sentiero sterrato non era ripido, ma era tenuto piuttosto incolto, così Arthur doveva guardare i suoi passi, quando finirono la strada fino al graduale pendio della collina. Il dolce profumo di foglie verdi e terra bagnata gli riempì il naso, così familiare che si ritrovò dolorosamente più di una volta a cercare il lampo di un mantello rosso e i suoi cavalieri di pattuglia.  
   
Dietro di lui giungeva il suono del respiro leggermente affannoso di Merlin, e suoi passi bagnati, così come occasionali imprecazioni. Proprio come a Camelot, pensò malinconicamente. Se avesse avuto la sua balestra, avrebbe potuto quasi credere di essere fuori per una battuta di caccia insieme. Un migliaio di anni e mezzo fa.  
   
Alla fine raggiunsero il margine del bosco sulla collina. Arthur uscì da sotto gli alberi e su un verde prato illuminato dal sole che si estendeva lungo la parte superiore della collina. Una solida casa di legno gialla stava in mezzo al verde, vicino alle strutture più familiari delle scuderie.  
   
"Questo è ... il terreno della Vedova Abbernathy," ansimò Merlin, mentre barcollava fino a fermarsi accanto ad Arthur. "Lei ... è ... oh diavolo", disse, e si piegò in avanti, facendo cadere le bisacce a terra mentre premeva le mani sulle ginocchia.  
   
"Qual è il tuo problema?"  
   
Merlin occhieggiò verso di lui, chiaramente irritato, ancora affannato in respiri profondi. Il sudore gli copriva il volto, e le sue guance erano rosse dallo sforzo. "Ho passato gli ultimi tre decenni ... come un vecchio, Arthur ... non sono esattamente ... abituato a fare questo tipo di lavoro."  
   
"Beh non sei un vecchio ora, no?", disse Arthur. "Quindi muoviti."  
   
Merlin brontolò dietro Arthur durante l'intera passeggiata fino alle stalle, dove furono accolti da una robusta vecchia il cui vestito violentemente rosso era abbinato sia ai capelli sia al trucco sulle guance. Anche se sembrava abbastanza simpatica, si accorse che Merlin più di una volta la guardava accigliato, tenendosi volutamente lontano da ovunque lei si muovesse.  
   
Quando lei li condusse ai loro cavalli, Arthur salì con grande gioia su una sella in pelle pregiata posata su uno stallone nero. Dalla cima del cavallo, continuò a provare l'esperienza molto divertente ma completamente sconcertante di guardare Merlin che si spostava rapidamente intorno alle stalle, nervoso come un gatto in una stanza piena di carri di fieno.  
   
Appena Merlin si avvicinò al suo cavallo, un bellissimo animale bianco, Arthur si sistemò in sella. Stava in pieno relax in posizione quando lo strillo acuto di Merlin spaventò sia lui che la sua cavalcatura.  
   
Accanto a lui vide Merlin salire a grande velocità nella sua sella, la borsa stretta al petto, il viso arrossato. "Andiamo," disse Merlin, e senza aspettare la risposta, spronò il cavallo rudemente, quasi cadendo quando l'animale slittò in avanti.  
   
Dopo averlo condotto solo a poca distanza in campo aperto, Merlin fermò il cavallo per assicurarsi la sua borsa da sella. Appena Arthur trattenne il proprio cavallo, sentì Merlin mormorare "vecchia sfacciata".  
   
"Che cosa?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Mi ha pizzicato il culo!" ringhiò Merlin. "Di nuovo!"  
   
Arthur scoppiò a ridere così forte che il suo cavallo gettò indietro la testa in segno di protesta. Dovette accarezzare il collo dello stallone e stringere la sua presa sulle redini per calmarlo di nuovo.  
   
"Non è divertente!" scattò Merlin contro di lui. "Sono abbastanza giovane da essere suo nipote!"  
   
"Sei abbastanza vecchio da essere suo nonno più volte."  
   
"Lei non lo sa! Vecchia sfacciata! " urlò Merlin di nuovo verso le scuderie, ora che erano al sicuro fuori portata di udito.  
   
"Trovo difficile credere che non riesci a respingere una vecchia con le mani lunghe."  
   
Lo sguardo di Merlin scattò verso di lui, un lampo di dolore nei suoi occhi, prima di svanire in una espressione guardinga che Arthur aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene.  
   
"Cosa c'è?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Niente. Solo... Me lo avevate già detto prima. Ma... Non voi... Non proprio. " Merlin fissò le redini e non continuò a spiegare.  
   
Arthur pensò a quello che Merlin gli aveva detto la sera prima. Di essere diventato pazzo. Di aver parlato con lui quando non c’era.  
   
Tutti quei secoli, pensò. Come aveva fatto Merlin a sopravvivere tutti quei secoli?  
   
Senza aggiungere altro, Merlin spronò il cavallo al galoppo. Arthur si ristabilì in sella e fece lo stesso, seguendolo attraverso il prato.  
   
Cavalcarono insieme per un po' sui prati aperti lungo le colline, prima di avventurarsi alla fine giù nei sentieri boschivi. Per la maggior parte del tempo cavalcarono in fila per gli stretti sentieri, Merlin in testa, perché conosceva meglio quelle terre.  
   
Solo di tanto in tanto Arthur incontrava un promemoria del nuovo mondo. Uno strano rumore che echeggiava attraverso i boschi. Una luce lampeggiante da lontano. Il rombo di quelle creature nel cielo. Altrimenti, c’erano solo loro due e i familiari suoni e odori del bosco, la loro unica compagnia le piante e gli alberi, con la luce del giorno che si dissolveva tutto intorno a loro.  
   
Arthur non era abbastanza sicuro di dove fossero, ma sospettava fossero ancora vicino al lago. L'aria della sera era umida, e si faceva sempre più fredda. Una bella notte per la caccia, pensò. Quando il sentiero si allargò di nuovo, e furono in grado di cavalcare fianco a fianco, Arthur lo disse a Merlin.  
   
"Ci sono luoghi dove si può cacciare, non troppo lontano da qui," gli comunicò Merlin. “Ma non in riva al lago. Questa terra è protetta".  
   
Arthur poté sentire un po' di orgoglio dietro a quelle parole. "Opera tua?"  
   
Merlin annuì, ma non spiegò. Era tornato di nuovo tranquillo da quando avevano lasciato il prato. Perso nei ricordi, pensò Arthur. Perso nel dolore. E perso in se stesso.  
   
"I cavalli potrebbero riposare un po’," gli disse Arthur, sperando di tirarlo via da quei pensieri.  
   
"C'è una radura poco più avanti", rispose Merlin. "Ci siamo quasi."  
   
Chiamarla ‘radura’ era generoso, pensò Arthur. In realtà la piccola area di prato in riva al lago, era abbastanza grande da poter contenere due cavalli e un paio di persone ad accamparsi per la notte.  
   
Come Arthur scese da cavallo, si rese conto che era esattamente ciò per cui era utilizzato quel luogo. Un fuoco utilizzato da altri stava in mezzo al piccolo prato, ben lontano dall'acqua. Pezzi di carta erano stati disseminati tutto intorno, segno che qualcuno era stato lì prima.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin legare entrambi i loro cavalli ad un albero vicino. Mentre lui si occupava di loro, Arthur fissò attraverso l'acqua verso le rovine della torre. Al di là di essa, poteva a malapena distinguere un cambiamento tra gli alberi che segnava la radura intorno alla tenuta di Merlin. "Siamo al di là del lago", disse.  
   
Merlin diede ai cavalli una pacca affettuosa mentre mangiavano il cibo che aveva dato loro. "Possiamo riposare qui per un po'. Oppure, se desiderate, potremmo accamparci qui stasera. Ho portato coperte e dei panini ".  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin allungare la schiena in un modo che suggeriva che non era più abituato ad andare a cavallo. Un altro sottile cambiamento rispetto all'uomo che era. E tuttavia quella cosa, di portarlo lì, di impacchettare le loro cose per dormire fuori ... Quello era molto più l'uomo che ricordava.  
   
Sapeva che stavo impazzendo per le storie scritte in quei libri, pensò Arthur. Lui sapeva, e mi ha portato qui, perché sarebbe sembrato come tornare a Camelot.  
   
Merlin lo stava guardando, la sua espressione cautamente speranzosa, i suoi occhi aperti e interrogativi, chiedendosi in silenzio se avesse fatto la cosa giusta.  
   
"Si dà il caso che sono in vena di panini", disse Arthur, e poi fece finta di non accorgersi della gioia di Merlin.  
   
Mentre Merlin tirava fuori una grande coperta ed estraeva un po' di cibo da un piccolo panno, Arthur vagava per la piccola radura erbosa. A un certo punto, si diresse verso il bordo dell'acqua, ma poi si fermò. Perché anche quella piccola variazione di distanza aveva fatto alzare Merlin per andargli dietro.  
   
È come per me la stanza vuota di notte, pensò Arthur amaramente, e fissò la torre sopra l'isola di Avalon.  
   
Arthur odiava la sua nuova, sgradita e del tutto infantile paura di essere solo in una stanza buia. Odiava anche che Merlin portasse le cicatrici della paura che lui si avvicinasse all'acqua.  
   
Ci vorrà del tempo, si disse. Questo è tutto. I suoi millecinquecento anni trascorsi nel buio erano solo tre giorni dietro di lui. E anche l'isolamento di Merlin era ancora molto fresco nella mente del suo amico. I loro timori sarebbero diminuiti, alla fine. Doveva solo essere paziente fino a quando lo avrebbero fatto.  
   
Quando Merlin terminò di preparare i loro sacchi a pelo in cima alle coperte - abbastanza vicini l'uno all'altro, notò - Arthur prese il suo posto al fianco di Merlin. La luce della sera si stava oscurando rapidamente, la maggior parte di essa bloccata dagli alberi che circondavano la radura.  
   
"Accendi un fuoco in modo che possiamo vedere quello che stiamo mangiando", disse Arthur, e indicò il freddo, umido, scarto di legno carbonizzato nel focolare, dove nessuna fiamma sarebbe potuta divampare.  
   
"Volete dire ..." chiese Merlin, quasi timidamente, e agitò le dita verso le braci.  
   
"Voglio dire," replicò Arthur.  
   
" _Forbaernan_ ," disse Merlin, con un lieve cenno al fuoco.  
   
Arthur osservò le fiamme danzanti per lungo tempo, fino a quando Merlin gli diede una gomitata sul braccio, offrendogli un panino. Lo prese, annuendo, e per un po’ rimasero seduti in silenzio insieme, a mangiare.  
   
Dopo un po’, Arthur si arrischiò a guardare Merlin, per trovarlo che fissava soddisfatto le fiamme, in una familiare postura rilassata, con la schiena piegata mentre era seduto a gambe incrociate sul terreno. Arthur si sentì ancora più rilassato a sua volta, sedendo circondato dal suono delle foglie al vento, le onde sulla riva.  
   
Per quando avevano finito di mangiare, le prime stelle avevano fatto la loro comparsa. Arthur era disteso sulla schiena sul suo sacco a pelo, la terra dura una cosa benvenuta e familiare sotto di lui.  
   
Merlin era steso allo stesso modo, a nemmeno la lunghezza di un braccio di distanza.  
   
Vicino, pensò Arthur. Gli piace tenermi vicino.  
   
Sopra di loro, le nuvole punteggiavano il cielo scuro, le stelle scintillavano in mezzo a loro. Come gioielli su una corona, diceva Guinevere. Aveva sempre confrontato i gioielli della sua corona con le stelle nel cielo.  
   
"Mi manca", disse Arthur.  
   
"Era vostra moglie", rispose Merlin. "Certo che vi manca."  
   
Era mia moglie, pensò Arthur. Non _è_ mia moglie. _Era_ mia moglie.  
   
Sì, era un vedovo ora. Lei era stata una vedova prima. Era tutto così difficile e confuso da accettare.  
   
"Ero pronto a lasciarla, sai," disse Arthur alle stelle. "Ero pronto a lasciare tutti. Per morire per il mio regno. Ero preparato a farlo. " Fece un respiro profondo, lasciandolo andare lentamente. "Ma non ero minimamente preparato a questo. Al fatto che tutti loro abbiano lasciato me, invece. "  
   
"Quasi tutti", disse Merlin, la sua voce quasi persa nel fruscio delle foglie.  
   
Arthur si allungò e posò la mano sul braccio di Merlin. "Quasi tutti."  
   
Merlin tacque, ma fu uno dei suoi silenzi più intensi, il che significava che aveva molto da dire, e teneva tutto dentro.  
   
"Che cosa?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"È solo che ... È comprensibile, sapete. Per voi, di sentirvi abbandonato. "  
   
"Non è giusto nei loro confronti."  
   
"Nessuno di quello che ci è successo è giusto", replicò con amarezza Merlin.  
   
"No", assentì. "Non lo è."  
   
Rimasero stesi a lungo, ascoltando il vento che mescolava le foglie, i cavalli muoversi in riva al lago, l'acqua che sussurrava sulla riva.  
   
Un punto di luce in movimento nel cielo catturò l'attenzione di Arthur. "Quella stella cadente si muove terribilmente lenta."  
   
"Non è una stella cadente."  
   
"Non lo è?"  
   
"No. È ... qualcosa di diverso."  
   
Non ho intenzione di chiedere, pensò Arthur. Il tono di Merlin aveva reso molto chiaro che chiedere sarebbe stata una cattiva idea. Non doveva assolutamente, affatto, chiedere.  
   
"Beh, che cos’è?” chiese Arthur.  
   
"È un lungo tubo metallico contenente centinaia di persone che viene spinto attraverso il cielo da una costante esplosione controllata."  
   
"Certo. Ovviamente."  
   
Non avete idea di quello che ho appena detto."  
   
"Sta' zitto."  
   
Merlin ridacchiò, un suono familiare che confortava Arthur ancor più degli odori del bosco, ed i suoni dei cavalli, e la dura terra sotto di lui.  
   
Sarebbe così facile credere che questo è un altro tempo, pensò tra sé. A parte la strana luce nel cielo che ormai era passata, non c'era traccia del mondo moderno. Solo quello che lui conosceva.  
   
Ma quel mondo non c'era più. Insieme a tutto quello che aveva avuto. E tutto quello che era.  
   
"Cosa farò di me stesso," chiese Arthur. "Senza un regno da governare."  
   
"Farete quello che avete sempre fatto, sire. Prepararvi per la prossima battaglia."  
   
"Anche se non abbiamo idea di che cosa sarà."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"E sinceramente tu non ne hai idea? Di quali prove dovremo affrontare?"  
   
"Tutto quello che sapevo è che voi sareste dovuto tornare nel momento di maggior bisogno per Albion."  
   
Arthur incrociò le braccia e sbuffò con un sospiro frustrato. "Beh, questo è assolutamente vago e per nulla di aiuto."  
   
"Aiuto non è una parola che userei per coloro che mi hanno comunicato della profezia".  
   
Troppo dolore nel tono di Merlin. Non una strada che lui avrebbe inteso percorrere per il suo amico. “Bene", disse Arthur. «Immagino che dovremo prepararci a tutto.» Girò la testa sulla coperta per studiare il profilo di Merlin. "Inizieremo l’addestramento da domani."  
   
Merlin si girò verso di lui con un'espressione di orrore assoluto. "Addestramento?"  
   
"Non mi dire che hai dimenticato che cos’è."  
   
"Addestramento," ripeté Merlin, strizzando la sua faccia come se la parola stessa avesse un sapore amaro.  
   
"Sto dando per scontato che tu abbia almeno un po’ dell’armeria di Camelot nel tuo grande maniero?"  
   
"È una casa, e sì, ce l’ho, anche se sto iniziando a pensare che sia stato un errore."  
   
"Domani pomeriggio," dichiarò Arthur, sentendosi meglio già al pensiero di una spada in mano. "Iniziamo l’addestramento".  
   
"Oh, non vedo l'ora."  
   
"Devi fare un po’ di esercizio, considerato lo stato pietoso in cui sei", aggiunse Arthur, e guadagnò una ripetizione beffarda delle proprie parole in risposta.  
   
Altri lunghi momenti di pace, con il fruscio del vento sulle foglie degli alberi intorno a loro.  
   
"È un po' strano, non è vero", disse Merlin. "Stare qui. Senza banditi in agguato nei boschi che cercano di uccidere voi ".  
   
"O te."  
   
"Il più delle volte voi. A dire il vero, a pensarci bene, non so neanche io che cosa fare di me stesso adesso. Senza dover impedire a qualcuno uccidervi tutti i giorni."  
   
 "Non esagerare. Non era ogni giorno. "  
   
"Beh. Un giorno sì e uno no."  
   
“Così va meglio", disse Arthur. «E sono sicuro che farai quello che hai sempre fatto. Ovvero il meno possibile."  
   
Merlin sorrise verso di lui. "Per me va bene."  
   
"Certo che va bene," replicò Arthur, sorridendo di rimando verso di lui. "Sono certo che con tutti quei tuoi servitori-"  
   
"Dipendenti".  
   
"-Sono sicuro che potrai essere più pigro di quanto sia umanamente possibile. Disponi ancora di altri servitori- "  
   
"Dipendenti, Arthur, io li pago."  
   
"-che non ho ancora incontrato, vero? Nessun altro personale? "Arthur fece una pausa, realizzando qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto pensare prima. "Nessuna moglie? Niente bambini? O nipoti?"  
   
Il sorriso scomparve dalle labbra di Merlin. Lui distolse lo sguardo, guardando verso il cielo notturno.  
   
“Ne hai?” insistette Arthur.  
   
"No."  
   
Arthur si spinse sui gomiti. "In millecinquecento anni, tu devi aver ... trovato qualcuno? Ti sei sposato? Almeno una volta?"  
   
Merlin scosse la testa, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
   
"Di certo ci sarà stato qualcuno", disse Arthur.  
   
Alla luce tremolante del fuoco, poteva vedere l'espressione afflitta di Merlin. "C’era. Molto tempo fa. Ma non se ne fece nulla. "  
   
"Ma ... non puoi essere stato ... da solo. Non per ... " Arthur non riusciva a dirlo. Non per tutti quei secoli. Non per tutti quei lunghi anni che aveva aspettato. Era troppo orribile anche solo da pensare.  
   
"Ho avuto qualche ... partner. A volte. Non per molto tempo. Tra il non morire, il dover nascondere la mia magia e l'attesa di voi, ero un po' troppo difficile da gestire. O almeno così mi è stato detto ".  
   
"Chiunque ti abbia detto questo era un idiota", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin lo guardò, alzando le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, sorridendo in modo così totalizzante da arricciare i suoi occhi. "Pensavo di essere io l'idiota."  
   
"Solo in confronto a me."  
   
"È così che funziona?"  
   
"Sì," disse Arthur, e si distese sulla coperta, cercando di non pensare a Merlin con queste persone idiote. A Merlin che era stato maltrattato, o ferito da loro, mentre Arthur non era stato in grado di proteggerlo. Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, per avere a che fare con chi aveva ferito Merlin così gravemente da farlo chiudere così in se stesso.  
   
"Pronto per una storia?" chiese Merlin, nel bel mezzo del ventesimo modo in cui Arthur stava immaginando di fare del male alle persone che avevano ferito il suo amico in passato. Era coinvolto un giavellotto, quella volta.  
   
Arthur si costrinse a rilassarsi, il fuoco caldo sulle suole degli stivali, il crepitio delle fiamme pacifiche nella notte tranquilla. "Ti riferisci, naturalmente, a una storia sulle tue attività illegali che coinvolgevano l’uso della magia a Camelot?"  
   
"Una delle molte migliaia, mio signore."  
   
Arthur finse un rumore di irritazione. "Qual è la storia, allora?"  
   
"Vi lascerò scegliere. Cosa volete sentire? Goblin, assassini, o magia?"  
   
Una decisione facile, pensò Arthur. Fece finta di pensarci su, in ogni caso. "Magia."  
   
"Va bene, allora," disse Merlin, in tono compiaciuto. "Vi racconterò della Grotta dei Cristalli".  
   
Anche se Arthur cercò di rimanere sveglio mentre Merlin parlava, a poco a poco i suoi pensieri cominciarono ad andare alla deriva. Immagini si formarono nella sua mente, di Merlin in piedi in una grande caverna, gli occhi scintillanti con la luce dorata delle stelle, circondato da brillanti cristalli pieni di visioni del mondo.  
   
La sensazione della pioggia sulla sua faccia lo svegliò di soprassalto. Una goccia cadde sulle sue palpebre chiuse, e poi un’altra sulla guancia. Arthur si asciugò il viso, sollevandosi sui gomiti sul suo sacco a pelo, confuso e disorientato dal sonno.  
   
Il fuoco ancora ruggiva ai suoi piedi nel buio pesto, anche con la pioggia sempre più fitta. I suoi pensieri erano lenti per quella che doveva essere qualche ora di sonno, ma si sarebbero schiariti piuttosto rapidamente, alla pioggia sempre più forte.  
   
Al suo fianco, vide Merlin che era ancora profondamente addormentato sulla schiena, completamente indisturbato dal tempo. Quando il vento aumentò, il ticchettio della pioggia sulle foglie si trasformò in qualcosa di abbastanza forte da agitare i cavalli che calpestavano il suolo e mandavano respiri nebbiosi in aria. In pochi secondi, i cieli si aprirono, e cominciò a diluviare.  
   
Quando Merlin ancora non si mosse, Arthur lo colpì profondamente sulla spalla, svegliandolo improvvisamente. "Checcè?" Disse Merlin, poi alzò il viso al crescente acquazzone, e sputò pioggia. "Pfah-", disse, e si asciugò gli occhi. "Sta piovendo."  
   
"Molto bene, Merlin, sì, piove," sbottò Arthur, mentre si muoveva più vicino al fuoco, che continuava a bruciare contro tutte le leggi della natura. Sia la giacca che i suoi abiti erano già inzuppati, e la pioggia diventava sempre più intensa. "Fa’ qualcosa", disse a Merlin, e lo colpì sul braccio.  
   
Merlin tirò via il braccio, restituendogli uno sguardo molto offeso. "Cosa volete che faccia?"  
   
"Hai battuto la testa nel sonno?» chiese Arthur. "Cosa pensi che voglio che tu faccia?"  
   
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi di nuovo a lui. "Sul serio? Usare la magia? Perché non potete gestire un po' di pioggia? "  
   
In lontananza arrivò un lampo, e un rombo di tuono. La pioggia si intensificò con un rombo assordante vicino a loro.  
   
Arthur sputò l'acqua che gli correva giù per il viso. "Vedi quello che hai fatto? Hai fatto piovere più forte! "  
   
"Non è stata colpa mia!" Merlin guardò al punto in cui i cavalli erano apparentemente indisturbati dalla tempesta. "Possiamo ripararci sotto gli alberi."  
   
"Piove attraverso le foglie, Merlin, che cosa servirebbe allontanarsi dal fuoco verso dove fa’ più freddo? Basta risolvere il problema!"  
   
"È il tempo! Non aggiusterò qualcosa che non ha bisogno di essere aggiustato!"  
   
"Lo fai se sta cercando di soffocarti!"  
   
Merlin asciugò il torrente di acqua che gli colava sul viso. "Va bene, va bene!"  
   
"Dai, sbrigati su", disse Arthur, e batté la spalla di Merlin con le nocche.  
   
"Smettetela di colpirmi! Mi colpite sempre! "Merlin si spinse un po' più lontano sulla coperta bagnata, facendo una smorfia all’acqua che bagnava i suoi pantaloni.  
   
"Non ti colpisco sempre, non essere un bambino", rispose Arthur, e rabbrividì al vento che aveva deciso di fare la sua apparizione, giusto per infastidirlo. Spinse Merlin di nuovo. "Dai!"  
   
"Oh mio Dio siete così- Basta!" Merlin agitò un braccio verso Arthur, sollevando l'altro verso il cielo, palmo aperto, dita divaricate. "State per condurmi del tutto ... Lasciatemi stare!", gridò, spingendo indietro Arthur. " Asino reale," scattò Merlin, poi disse: " _Onstyrest gio heofonwolcen cume milde byreas áscínest- áscínest- áscí-_ "  
   
Nella pioggia illuminata dal fuoco, Arthur vide il corpo di Merlin irrigidirsi, e quindi agitarsi violentemente, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine invisibile. L'oro crebbe dentro i suoi occhi, brillando così intensamente che anche il bianco dell’occhio si perse in esso.  
   
" _áscínest- þu- þu-"_ balbettò Merlin, scuotendosi così violentemente che la sua voce tremava. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, l'oro lucente divenne ancora più luminoso dentro di loro, quando parlò con voce strozzata, " _sunne- þæt- sumorhát dæghwæðerlic_!"  
   
Un lampo di luce accecante fece indietreggiare Arthur. Quando la sua visione si schiarì, vide Merlin a terra sulla schiena, il suo corpo arcuato in terra. La luce brillava attraverso ogni centimetro della sua pelle, riempiendo gli occhi spalancati, incandescente sotto i vestiti, ballava sotto la sua carne come un milione di stelle che provavano a scoppiare da dentro di lui.  
   
Merlin gridò, gettando le braccia lungo i fianchi, e spessi tentacoli di luce scintillante si irradiarono dalle sue mani e dalle sue dita, affondando nella terra, gettandosi in aria, strisciando attraverso il lago.  
   
Le gocce di pioggia si fermarono a mezz'aria, gli alberi smisero di ondeggiare, le fiamme congelarono sul posto, e il mondo cadde nel silenzio.  
   
Arthur strisciò al fianco di Merlin, il suo respiro forte, in assenza di alcun altro suono. "Merlin!" gridò, e lo afferrò per la giacca, tirandolo verso l'alto.  
   
Una sensazione sulle sue braccia attirò il suo sguardo, e Arthur vide riccioli di luce - no, pensò, erano riccioli di _magia_ \- scivolare attorno alle sue braccia dove teneva su Merlin. Quelle spesse corde che sembravano come acqua, come fiamma, come vento, scivolavano sopra i suoi vestiti e la sua pelle, cercandolo, desiderandolo.  
   
Una luce scintillante ormai aveva ricoperto l'intero prato. Tutto intorno a loro, i fiori spuntavano da terra e fiorivano, piante di fragola nacquero e fecero i loro frutti, e farfalle blu si levarono svolazzanti dall'erba.  
   
Merlin emise un gemito rotto, e Arthur lo tirò in avanti con la sua giacca, e con tutta la sua forza lo schiaffeggiò a mano aperta, facendolo cadere a terra.  
   
L'aria era elettrificata intorno a lui, abbastanza intensamente che Arthur credette che un fulmine lo avrebbe colpito. Ma poi scomparve. Con un suono improvviso, tutta la pioggia sospesa nell'aria cadde a terra.  
   
Il silenzio che seguì fu disturbato solo dalle onde morbide che sussurravano a riva, un ambiente caldo e una brezza secca muovevano le foglie degli alberi. Sopra di loro, le stelle brillavano da un cielo buio e senza nuvole.  
   
Arthur strisciò nei suoi scomodi indumenti bagnati fino a dove Merlin giaceva a terra in un mucchio accartocciato e singhiozzante. "Merlin," disse Arthur, e lo tirò a sedere.  
   
Merlin cadde in avanti contro di lui, inerte e senza vita, la sua fronte contro la clavicola di Arthur, il suo peso che quasi spinse entrambi a terra.  
   
Arthur spostò le gambe in modo da stare seduto di fronte a Merlin, la sua anca premuta contro quella del suo amico. Avvolse un braccio intorno alla schiena di Merlin, sostenendolo contro il suo petto. Premette il palmo della mano sul viso di Merlin, inclinandogli la testa all'indietro per guardarlo.  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin erano chiusi, le lunghe ciglia scure nemmeno si contraevano, la bocca era semiaperta, le labbra quasi completamente bianche.  
   
In qualche modo il fuoco bruciava ancora, per cui Arthur tirò entrambi verso di esso, con i sacchi a pelo bagnati e le coperte. Quando fu abbastanza vicino da sentire il calore del fuoco dalla sua parte, premette Merlin più vicino contro di lui, appoggiando la fronte di lui contro il suo collo, sperando di calmare i tremori che poteva sentire gli scuotevano il corpo.  
   
"Andiamo, Merlin," gli disse Arthur. "Svegliati."  
   
In uno stato di intontimento si guardò intorno nella radura, alle fragole, i fiori, le farfalle. Non aveva idea di quello che era successo, o di quello che stava accadendo, o di come risolvere il problema.  
   
Merlin aveva fermato il fuoco, pensò Arthur. E il vento. E la pioggia. E aveva anche creato tutte quelle cose viventi. E aveva fatto tutto mentre era _fuori di sé_.  
   
"Dai, basta", disse Arthur al volto immobile di Merlin, la sua voce assolutamente non alta per il panico, perché quello era assolutamente sconveniente per un re. "Ti schiaffeggio di nuovo se devo, Merlin. Non lo vuoi, vero? "  
   
Alla fine, un piccolo rumore in risposta. "Mmmmmno", rispose nel collo di Arthur.  
   
"Lo sapevo", disse Arthur, con indescrivibile sollievo. "Stavi fingendo per tutto il tempo."  
   
Arthur poté sentire il proprio corpo tremare. Per i vestiti bagnati, si disse. Anche se la notte era abbastanza calda. Eppure, non riusciva a fermarsi. Continuava a ricordare la danza della luce di stelle sotto la pelle di Merlin. I tentacoli di magia che si allungavano nel mondo circostante. Raggiungendo pure lui. Chiedendogli qualcosa che non riusciva a capire.  
   
"Cosa è successo?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Magia," mormorò Merlin nel suo collo. "Non ero attento. Era così forte. Non riuscivo ... io ... "  
   
Arthur sentì che il suo amico era scosso da un terribile brivido. "Puoi parlarmene domattina. Riposa ora."  
   
Merlin si rilassò contro di lui, liberando un respiro profondo. Arthur rimase seduto e lo sostenne, circondato dalla nuova vita sul pavimento della foresta, e nell'aria intorno a lui.  
   
Arthur osservò diverse farfalle scendere sulla giacca marrone che copriva la schiena di Merlin, e poi un po' di più sul suo braccio. Una delle più grandi atterrò in cima ai capelli neri bagnati di Merlin, a pochi centimetri dal naso di Arthur.  
   
Merlin ha creato tutto questo, pensò Arthur di nuovo. Tutta questa vita. Tutta questa bellezza. Tutto proviene da lui. Anche con il dolore che porta. Anche dopo tutto quello che gli è successo.  
   
Arthur fissò la piccola creatura che era stata creata dalla magia di Merlin. "Bellissima," sussurrò.  
   
Merlin fece un piccolo rumore contro il suo collo, così Arthur strinse le braccia intorno a lui, stringendolo forte finché il suo respiro non diventò regolare e lui scivolò nel sonno.  
   
Per molto tempo Arthur rimase seduto lì, sonnecchiando contro il suo amico, ma svegliandosi di nuovo ogni volta che le sue braccia cominciavano a scivolare via da lui. Tutto intorno, le farfalle avevano continuato a danzare nell'aria tra i fiori e le fragole. Arthur le guardò con aria assonnata, fino a quando un lampo di luce sulla superficie del lago attirò il suo sguardo.  
   
Solo uno spicchio di luna quella sera, vide, dopo aver esaminato il cielo. Non era la luce della luna a ballare sull'acqua. Ed era solo in un punto.  
   
Con molta attenzione, Arthur spostò Merlin sul suo sacco a pelo bagnato, e poi si tolse la giacca, e la mise sul petto del suo amico. Dopo essersi assicurato che Merlin non si sarebbe svegliato, Arthur si avvicinò al lago, gli occhi fissi sulla luce nell'acqua.  
   
Era molto vicino alla riva, a pochi passi nel lago. Con attenzione, Arthur entrò lentamente nell’acqua fredda, muovendosi verso la luce. L'acqua gli arrivava appena sopra le ginocchia quando si trovò vicino.  
   
Con assoluta meraviglia, Arthur Pendragon affondò la mano nell'acqua fredda del lago di Avalon, avvolse le dita attorno all’acciaio freddo sul fondo del lago, e poi si sollevò, tenendo in alto la sua spada, Excalibur.  
   
Guardò la lama con gli occhi spalancati, il suo cuore che martellava nel petto, una forza che cresceva dentro di lui che non aveva nulla a che fare con la magia o la sua rinascita dopo un millennio di morte.  
   
Si sentiva se stesso. Per la prima volta, veramente, lui.  
   
Non c'era nulla che potesse resistere contro di lui ora. Non con quella lama in mano. Non con Merlin al suo fianco.  
   
Lasciate che le prove di Albion vengano a me, pensò Arthur, rivolgendosi al mondo estraneo intorno a lui, a tutti i figli di Albion.  
   
Sì. Lasciateli venire.  
   
 _Ora_ , io sono pronto ad affrontarli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Ed eccoci di nuovo, non so se la cosa vi farà piacere o meno, ma sappiate che ormai siamo ad un terzo del percorso.  
> Arthur ha di nuovo con sé Excalibur, e questo è bene...  
> Ma Merlin non riesce a controllare la sua magia... e questo è male.  
> Un ringraziamento sentito a tutti coloro che seguono, commentano ecc... aveyte un posto speciale nel mio cuore!  
> Al prossimo capitolo!  
> E.


	15. vecchie abitudini, nuovi giorni

Stava sulla riva del lago di Avalon. Sull’l'isola, le rovine della torre brillavano in blu, poi in oro, poi in blu.  
   
Merlin guardava la luce della magia antica diventare sempre più brillante fino a riempire il mondo che lo circondava. La sentiva premere contro di lui, un peso sulla sua pelle, dall’aria, dalla terra, dall'acqua, dal cielo.  
   
Nel lago si trovava una snella figura di donna, il suo vestito fatto di nebbia, il suo sorriso di luce lunare.  
   
'Va tutto bene, Merlin', gli disse.  
   
'Freya.' Voleva andare da lei, ma il lago era il punto dove sentiva che la magia era più forte. Ed era già spaventosamente forte. 'Freya, aiutami.'  
   
Lei inclinò la testa con aria interrogativa, guardando dietro di lui. 'Lui non capisce.'  
   
Forti braccia avvolsero Merlin da dietro, braccia coperte di cotta di maglia. Si sentiva la schiena premuta contro l’armatura di Arthur. Vide in mano al suo re Excalibur, che lui teneva tra loro e il lago. La magia scintillava lungo la sua lama.  
   
'Lui è un po’ ottuso,' la voce di Arthur in un orecchio.  
   
Merlin si girò nel cerchio delle braccia di Arthur. Corde di magia si stavano avvolgendo intorno al collo di Arthur, avviluppando tutto il corpo, mentre Arthur stava sorridendo, incurante del pericolo.  
   
Merlin tirò via le corde, ma scivolarono tra le sue dita. 'Arthur, scappate! Correte! 'Merlin si rivolse a Freya, ma anche lei sorrideva, anche se stava scomparendo nelle nebbie. 'Fai qualcosa!'  
   
'L’ho già fatto', disse lei, e poi sparì.  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Si sentì scosso, e si svegliò a bocca aperta fissando un cielo indaco.  
   
Arthur si trovava accanto a lui nel prato, nella luce pallida dell'alba, appoggiato su un gomito, stringendo con la mano la spalla di Merlin, mentre lo scuoteva.  
   
Merlin afferrò il polso di Arthur e alzò il braccio per guardarlo. Non c’erano corde di magia che lo legavano. Nessun segno di minacce da nessuna parte. Solo una mattina pacifica piena del suono del canto degli uccelli, il profumo di fragole e lavanda, e decine di farfalle blu svolazzanti.  
   
Emise un rumore strozzato, ricordando tutto in una volta la magia antica che era cresciuta attraverso di lui e verso il mondo.  
   
Merlin si spinse in ginocchio, con le mani che premevano nel collo di Arthur, per sentirgli le pulsazioni. "Va tutto bene? Cosa ho fatto? Ho fatto qualcosa contro di voi?"  
   
Arthur si mise a sedere e afferrò i polsi di Merlin, tirandoli via dal collo. "Calmati, stavi solo avendo un incubo-"  
   
"Non il sogno, la mia-", sospirò a quella parola, costringendosi a tirarla fuori, "-Magia, Arthur, vi ho fatto male con la mia magia?"  
   
"Certo che non l’hai fatto, non essere ridicolo."  
   
Merlin era seduto sui talloni, premendosi le mani sugli occhi, ricordando i corpi spezzati dal cerchio di pietre, le pietre che esplodevano intorno al lago, e mille cose ancora più orribili, sanguinarie e brutali che avrebbe potuto fare ad Arthur con la sua magia senza nemmeno sapere che lo aveva fatto.  
   
"Cosa è successo ieri sera?" chiese Arthur. "Non ho mai visto niente di simile prima d'ora."  
   
Merlin affondò le dita tra i capelli, sentendo la magia antica ancora agitarsi intorno a lui. Riverberi di una massiccia onda d'urto magica, si rese conto. Proprio come la mattina del ritorno di Arthur.  
   
La testa di Merlin si alzò di scatto e fissò con gli occhi spalancati Arthur. "Che altro è successo? Che cosa è cambiato da ieri? "  
   
Le sopracciglia di Arthur si sollevarono, ma poi sbuffò una risata apparentemente confuso. Lo raggiunse dietro di lui sul suo sacco a pelo, poi alzò la spada scintillante tra di loro.  
   
"Excalibur," disse Merlin, farfugliando.  
   
"Era nel lago", disse Arthur, il suo tono di rimprovero, ma spensierato, come se fosse sicuro che Merlin aveva una delle sue ridicole storie sulla magia per spiegare il motivo per cui era lì.  
   
La lama non aveva nessuna traccia della sua età, dei suoi secoli nel lago. La sua iscrizione era nitida, i bordi taglienti in una promessa di morte.  
   
Merlin si rese conto che era istintivamente indietreggiato alla lama, cosa che era sia inquietante che sorprendente. Aveva brandito l'arma lui stesso prima, e non aveva nulla da temere da essa in mano ad Arthur. Era innegabile, però, quello che sentiva in quel momento. Sia una minaccia, che una promessa.  
   
"Voi potete uccidermi con quella," si sentì dire Merlin, che non era quello che aveva previsto. Aveva inteso chiedere ad Arthur se aveva visto Freya. Se si era avventurato in acqua. Ma erano uscite quelle altre parole, invece.  
   
"È una spada, Merlin", replicò Arthur, come se parlasse a un bambino. "Potrei uccidere chiunque con questa."  
   
"No. Voglio dire.” Esitò, secoli di segretezza e paura gli soffocavano le parole in gola. Ma doveva farle uscire. Con la sua magia che era fuori dal suo controllo, Arthur aveva bisogno di sapere. "Voglio dire," si costrinse ", che si possono uccidere le creature magiche con quella." Si premette una mano al petto. "Come me. Mi potreste uccidere con quella. Se doveste farlo."  
   
"Se dovessi? Di cosa stai parlando, se dovessi? ".  
   
Merlin guardò impotente alla torre, ricordando gli sbalzi di potere crescere su di lui come onde nel mare. Euforico, ricordò. Ecco come si era sentito. Euforico e irrefrenabile e, come non avesse mai voluto fermarsi-  
   
"Che cosa", disse Arthur a bassa voce, "non mi stai dicendo?".  
   
Merlin strinse le labbra. Fissò la torre. Poi scosse la testa tra sé. Stupido, pensò. Stupido.  
   
" _Merlin_ ..."  
   
"Volevo ... pensarci su. Prima di dirvi qualcosa ".  
   
Silenzio in risposta.  
   
E poi un piccolo rumore, strangolato e basso.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo e tremante, e si costrinse ad affrontare il suo re.  
   
Gli occhi azzurri di Arthur si erano stretti, la mascella volitiva mentre digrignava i denti, le spalle salivano e scendevano visibilmente al respiro affannato. "Mi hai mentito? Ancora?"  
   
“No Arthur- No, non l'ho fatto, lo giuro-"  
   
"Ma non mi hai detto tutta la _verità_."  
   
Merlin dovette lottare per sostenere lo sguardo graffiante di Arthur. "No", rispose con voce strozzata.  
   
Una scarica di colore riempì il viso di Arthur, le vene pulsavano nel suo collo. Senza aggiungere altro, lui si alzò in piedi e si allontanò, verso il bordo del lago.  
   
Merlin premette i pugni nelle gambe e lottò contro l’urgenza del suo corpo che voleva corrergli dietro. Dovette scavare le unghie nelle sue cosce quando Arthur arrivò lungo il bordo dell'acqua, tagliando con la sua spada le canne che sorgevano dall'acqua.  
   
Quando si fermò, si trovava di fronte al lago, il suo corpo teso alla massima attenzione, come se avesse di fronte un esercito, le sue spalle scosse da respiri arrabbiati, le nocche bianche sulla spada che teneva al suo fianco. Il sole era sorto dietro di lui, accendendo la lama di un bagliore infuocato, splendendo sui capelli di Arthur come una corona d'oro.  
   
"Dimmi. Tutto. _Ora_. "La voce di Arthur era tanto profonda e pericolosa quanto Merlin non l’aveva mai sentita. "Te lo _ordino_."  
   
Lo sguardo di Merlin si abbassò, la sua testa si mosse in un cenno del capo, senza che lui intendesse farlo. Non era mai stato in grado di resistere a quel tono. Parlava di campi di battaglia, e corone, e sangue, e morte. Conteneva echi di antichi re, e della terra stessa, e non consentiva alcuna disobbedienza. Soprattutto non da lui.  
   
"La magia antica è cresciuta sempre più forte", disse Merlin attraverso la gola stretta. "Ogni giorno, sempre di più. Non ho mai sentito un tale potere. Non in tutta la mia vita. "  
   
«Mi hai detto," ringhiò Arthur ", che la magia era _dormiente_. Che è stata dormiente per secoli. "  
   
"Lo era."  
   
"Ma questo è cambiato."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Da _Quando_."  
   
"Da quando ... un paio di giorni prima del vostro ritorno."  
   
Arthur lo raggiunse, il suo volto tirato dalla rabbia, dal tradimento e dallo shock. "Pochi _giorni_?"  
   
"Avevo tutto sotto controllo!" esplose Merlin. "O- pensavo di averlo. Fino a ieri sera. L’antica magia - si è scatenata. Non ero ... non riuscivo a fermarla ... ... "  
   
Arthur infilò la sua spada nel terreno e fece un passo in avanti furioso. "Mi stai dicendo che non riesci a controllare la tua stessa _magia_?"  
   
Merlin si sentiva la faccia bruciare di vergogna, ma si costrinse ad annuire, premendo le labbra in una linea sottile, stringendo le mani a pugno così forte che le nocche gli dolevano.  
   
"E non hai pensato di _dirmi_ che cosa stava succedendo!" gridò Arthur, la sua voce che echeggiava sull'acqua.  
   
"Stavo per farlo! Davvero! Proprio appena... Non appena avessi capito cosa volesse dire ... "  
   
"Non appena _tu_ -!" Arthur gli rivolse quel tipo di sorriso che non era assolutamente un sorriso, ma era molto più un ringhio prima di un colpo mortale. "E l’hai capito?" chiese, con il tono falsamente dolce di chi non si aspettava un sì come risposta.  
   
"Io ..." Merlin guardò gli occhi di Arthur stretti in una fessura. "No."  
   
"No. No certo che no. Perché se lo avessi capito, _Merlin_ , allora avresti deciso, _tutto da solo_ , " ringhiò Arthur, alzando il tono di voce," di _informare finalmente il tuo re_ di qualcosa che potrebbe renderti completamente incapace di difendere te stesso, e completamente incapace di difendere me, e del tutto incapace di difendere Albion da una minaccia così grave che per sventarla sono stato svegliato _dopo millecinquecento anni di morte_! "  
   
Senza aggiungere altro, Arthur strappò la spada da terra e passò oltre al punto in cui lui si era inginocchiato e oltre ai cavalli.  
   
Merlin si alzò in piedi, mentre Arthur slegava il suo cavallo dall'albero. "Lasciatemi spie-"  
   
"Non un’altra _parola_ ," lo aggredì Arthur, mentre liberava le redini.  
   
Merlin chiuse subito la bocca, odiandosi per aver obbedito così in fretta, anche se non così tanto come si odiava per avergli taciuto la verità.  
   
"Porta le nostre cose di nuovo a casa," gli disse Arthur, freddo e duro come se fosse un estraneo. "Io vado avanti. Ti assicuro che posso trovare la strada senza il tuo aiuto. "  
   
Merlin lo guardò salire sul suo cavallo e condurlo attraverso la radura. Sentì una violenta ondata di panico appena Arthur scomparve nel bosco. Ma si costrinse a lasciarlo andare.  
   
Quella era tutta colpa sua, dopo tutto. Di nuovo.  
   
Millecinquecento anni, pensò Merlin. Ho avuto millecinquecento anni per prepararmi. Come è possibile che continui a fare un casino dietro l’altro?  
   
"Idiota," ringhiò, e con rabbia raccolse le loro cose. Il più in fretta che poteva, trascinò i loro oggetti umidi ai cavalli e li impacchettò nella sua borsa.  
   
Mentre saliva sul suo cavallo, un gruppo di farfalle blu svolazzò davanti a lui. Lui le osservò per un lungo momento, rendendosi conto che non sentiva alcuna magia in loro. Anche quello era qualcosa di nuovo. Non era mai stato in grado di creare qualcosa che aveva vissuto separato dalla sua magia per molto tempo. Ma quelle creature erano veramente vive.  
   
Merlin guardò con diffidenza verso il prato, le fragole, la lavanda e le farfalle. E poi lanciò un altro sguardo alla torre.  
   
"Suppongo che non vogliate dirmi quello che sta succedendo", disse.  
   
Solo silenzio dalle rovine sull'isola.  
   
"Si. Non penso, " mormorò, e spronò il cavallo in avanti, sulla strada nella foresta.  
   
Anche se cercò di spronare il suo cavallo a muoversi più rapidamente, la vecchia cavalla non era certo un destriero di Camelot. Si prese il suo tempo sul sentiero sterrato della foresta, muovendosi ad una andatura così lenta che dava sui nervi a Merlin ad ogni passo.  
   
Solo quando si lasciò la foresta alle spalle e cavalcò sui soleggiati prati collinari, Merlin fu in grado di rivedere Arthur. La mattina era diventata calda, e Arthur aveva tolto la giacca. Merlin poteva vedere la tunica blu sotto il sole, così come il luccichio della sua spada, dove l’aveva nascosta nella sella.  
   
Merlin si scrollò di dosso la giacca, felice di avere il sole sulla sua tunica ancora umida, "Questo non può essere un buon segno, non è vero?", disse. "Che la spada sia tornata."  
   
Il suo cavallo irrigidì le orecchie e diede un respiro aspro, cosa che Merlin prese come un no definitivo.  
   
"Davvero? Voglio dire, è una spada, non potrà mai essere un buon segno? Si tratta di una spada. Non è come se fossero farfalle, no?” Fece una pausa, aggrottando la fronte tra sé. "Farfalle ... Seriamente...  ... Cosa c'è di sbagliato in me? Beh. A parte il fatto di parlare un po’ da solo. Come un malato mentale. Cosa che sto ancora facendo. Anche dopo essermi reso conto che lo sto facendo. "  
   
Cavalcò per un po’ in un silenzio frustrato.  
   
"Anche se, tecnicamente, sto parlando con te," disse Merlin al suo cavallo. "E parlare con te è meglio che parlare con una persona immaginaria che era morta, a quel tempo, e soprattutto che mi rispondeva, vero?"  
   
La giumenta si mosse costantemente in avanti, ma non diede alcun segno di risposta.  
   
"Stupido cavallo", borbottò Merlin.  
Più avanti nel prato, Arthur aveva fermato il cavallo in un punto che dominava la città di Buckdale. Merlin condusse il cavallo al suo fianco, e in silenzio studiò la vista sottostante.  
   
Case, negozi, edifici per uffici e grattacieli riempivano la valle con mattoni, acciaio, vetro e pietra. Gli alberi punteggiavano il labirinto di strade che si snodava in mezzo e attraverso gli edifici, tutti pieni di traffico in quel momento della mattina. In lontananza, un'autostrada a 4 corsie si estendeva intorno alla città, piena di auto e camion che sfrecciavano per le cittadine vicine e le città.  
   
"C’è qualcosa che sia rimasto lo stesso?" chiese Arthur, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla vista.  
   
"In alcuni angoli di Albion, sì."  
   
Arthur si irrigidì in sella, le nocche sbiancate sui suoi fianchi.  
   
"Ma non la maggior parte," si sforzò di aggiungere Merlin.  
   
Vide Arthur dare un cenno riluttante, che prese come approvazione per il suo sforzo di onestà. Dire la completa verità sarebbe stato follemente difficile, pensò Merlin. Sempre se fosse mai riuscito a farlo del tutto.  
   
Ad un suono lontano del clacson di un camion, Arthur si sporse in avanti sulla sella, cercando con gli occhi la discesa della collina lì davanti. Senza aggiungere altro, Arthur spronò il suo cavallo in avanti, verso un sentiero sterrato che conduceva giù nella valle.  
   
"Siete sicuro di voler-?" cominciò Merlin, poi si interruppe all'occhiata acuta che gli lanciò Arthur. "D’accordo," disse. "Giù per la collina, allora."  
   
Il sentiero a cavallo che si snodava lungo la collina erbosa era ben calpestato dai turisti che tornavano a casa della vedova Abbernathy. Terminava in un parcheggio alla base della collina. Chi faceva jogging o ciclismo o andava a cavallo spesso lasciava lì il suo veicolo, per utilizzare il sentiero sterrato che si estendeva lungo la parte inferiore della collina da Avalon a Buckdale.  
   
Quando raggiunsero la piccola ghiaia del parcheggio coperto, lo trovarono quasi vuoto. Solo pochi veicoli parcheggiati splendevano sotto il sole caldo.  
   
Merlin tirò le redini del suo cavallo fino a fermarsi vicino a dove Arthur aveva fatto lo stesso, solo a pochi passi dall’ingresso del parcheggio, proprio accanto a un’utilitaria rossa.  
   
Arthur premette un palmo sul cofano del veicolo, poi tirò indietro la mano per il calore del sole che aveva scaldato metallo. Merlin tenne la bocca chiusa, trattenendo le sue spiegazioni, quando Arthur scrutò le finestre di vetro, le gomme nere, e poi fissò gli altri veicoli che li circondavano.  
   
Sulla strada stretta che correva oltre il parcheggio, diverse auto arrivavano da Avalon e poi acceleravano in direzione di Buckdale. Lo sguardo di Arthur seguì ognuna di esse, mentre oltrepassava il parcheggio, da sinistra a destra, una dopo l'altra.  
   
Dopo che se ne furono andati, Arthur lanciò un'occhiata di disapprovazione a Merlin, come se quello che aveva visto fosse in qualche modo colpa sua. Prima che Merlin potesse dire qualcosa, Arthur si voltò, e spronò il suo cavallo in avanti.  
   
Merlin lo seguì in un silenzio a stento trattenuto, proprio fino a quando Arthur cominciò a condurre il suo cavallo verso l'ingresso che era usato per entrare nel parcheggio.  
   
"Da questa parte, sire," lo chiamò, indicando il sentiero sterrato alberato che costeggiava la strada.  
   
«Perché da quella parte?» sbottò Arthur.  
   
Merlin iniziò a parlare, poi si fermò, rendendosi conto che era sul punto di dire a Arthur un'altra mezza verità. Dopo un respiro profondo, si costrinse a dargli la vera risposta. "Perché", disse, "c'è un'altra cosa che non vi ho detto e che dovreste conoscere. E sarebbe più facile per voi scoprirla se andassimo ad Avalon. Che è da questa parte ".  
   
" Che sorpresa!", replicò Arthur, in un tono di voce beffardo e amaro. "Tu. Che mi nascondi dei segreti”.  
   
" Non è un segreto. Era solo ... una cosa che ero in attesa di dirvi al momento giusto”.  
   
" Come la tua magia”.  
   
“Quella era-! "Merlin chiuse la bocca e strinse gli occhi. Se lo era meritato. Se lo sarebbe sempre meritato. "Sì", si arrese. "D’accordo. Questo è un altro segreto. Va bene?"  
   
"Meraviglioso che possiamo essere d'accordo ", disse Arthur, forse nel tono più accondiscendente che Merlin avesse sentito dal suo ritorno. "Allora dimmi, _Merlin_ , con quante altre mezze verità posso aspettarmi di essere sorpreso da te oggi? Che altro posso scoprire che non mi hai ancora detto oltre a quello che ci aspetta ad Avalon?"  
   
" Niente, " lo rassicurò Merlin. E poi si fece piccolo piccolo. Perché non era vero.  
   
"Stai mentendo, _di nuovo_ ," scattò Arthur verso di lui. "Posso capirlo adesso, per inciso, quindi non provare nemmeno a negarlo. Sei un bugiardo terribile, in effetti. Non ho idea di come non l’abbia capito prima. Quindi, andiamo avanti, allora. Dimmi. Che cosa è questo nuovo segreto che io non so ancora? "  
   
" È solo- che ho fatto questi sogni. Va bene? Solo... Probabilmente non significano nulla. Ma stanno accadendo molto spesso. E da quando siete tornato. "  
   
Arthur aveva la mascella serrata, le nocche che divennero bianche tra le redini del suo cavallo.  
   
" Probabilmente non è davvero nulla ", disse Merlin.  
   
"Lo credi davvero?"  
   
Merlin esitò troppo a lungo, e Arthur alzò entrambi le mani e le redini, facendo buttare indietro la testa al cavallo in segno di protesta.  
   
"Sei fisicamente incapace di dire la verità?" gli urlò Arthur, il suo autocontrollo, alla fine, svanito in un impeto di rabbia. "Hai qualche difetto mentale permanente che ti impedisce di essere onesto con me?"  
   
"Non è facile per me, sapete!" urlò Merlin di rimando, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire sopra il motore diesel di un autocarro che si avvicinava. Vide il cavallo di Arthur spaventarsi al rumore, e far sobbalzare Arthur dalla sella.  
   
"Non è facile per _te?"_ gridò Arthur sopra il motore. "Hai una vaga idea della _follia_ che mi circonda? E oltre a tutto questo, ora ho te, che avrei bisogno fossi degno di fiducia, che mi nascondi informazioni vitali! "  
   
Un altro autocarro accelerò, il suo motore un rombo assordante, sorprendendo il cavallo di Arthur, al punto che si impennò e quasi lo gettò dalla sella.  
   
Arthur imprecò e ristabilì il controllo sul cavallo con violenti scatti ai suoi fianchi. "Cosa diamine sono quelle cose!" gridò Arthur dietro il camion, sguainando la spada e brandendola contro il veicolo finché non scomparve lungo la strada. "Dannata mostruosità di metallo!"  
   
Merlin sentì i suoi occhi spalancarsi, e la sua bocca aprirsi.  
   
E poi una risata esplose da lui.  
   
Appena si schiaffeggiò la mano sulla bocca, Arthur gli girò intorno, i grandi occhi azzurri furiosi, arrossato in viso, con i capelli al vento e la tunica blu sgualcita, e con Excalibur in mano, come se si stesse preparando a condurre un attacco a tutti i furgoni in consegna ad Albion.  
   
E Merlin non poté farne a meno. Si abbandonò ad una risata, piegandosi in avanti sulla sella, il corpo scosso, quasi cadendo da cavallo.  
   
"Questo non è divertente!" gli urlò Arthur, spaventando ancora una volta il proprio cavallo. "Dannato ronzino! Per amore dei cinque regni, calmati! "  
   
Le risate isteriche di Merlin raddoppiarono, completamente fuori dal suo controllo, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi alla criniera del suo cavallo per evitare di cadere a terra.  
   
Arthur tirò le redini e guidò il suo stallone più vicino a Merlin. Non appena fu a portata di mano, colpì Merlin sulla nuca a mano aperta.  
   
Merlin scivolò dalla sella sulla sporcizia e la ghiaia di sotto, ma nemmeno dopo il suo violento atterraggio smise di ridacchiare. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia senza fiato, con le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere che gli scivolavano lungo il viso.  
   
"Ti sta bene", disse Arthur, dalla cima del suo cavallo.  
   
Cercò di sembrare arrabbiato, ma appena Merlin si alzò in piedi, asciugandosi il viso, vide gli angoli della bocca di Arthur che si spostavano verso l'alto.  
   
Proprio quando Merlin stava iniziando a ricomporsi, pensò ancora una volta a Re Arthur Pendragon di Camelot che agitava Excalibur contro un camion delle consegne, e cadde di nuovo in una crisi isterica, aggrappato al lato della sella, sghignazzando.  
   
"Ecco," sentì dire Arthur.  
   
Merlin ebbe appena il tempo di registrare lo scricchiolio degli stivali sulla ghiaia, e il suono di passi che si avvicinavano, prima che Arthur fosse al suo fianco, e, avvolgendo un braccio attorno al collo di Merlin, lo piegò in avanti e gli premette il viso nelle sue costole in modo che Arthur potesse agitare le nocche sul cranio di Merlin.  
   
"Ahi! Smettetela! Lasciatemi andare! Aw! Arthur! "  
   
"Oh, scusa, non è divertente? È molto divertente per _me_. "  
   
Merlin incastrò la gamba dietro il ginocchio di Arthur, e tutti e due caddero sulla terra coperta di pietre polverose. Per tre interi secondi Merlin si sentì orgoglioso del suo ricordo dei rudimenti delle arti marziali che aveva imparato. Ma poi Arthur lo capovolse sonoramente sul suo stomaco, il braccio che si mosse intorno al collo da dietro, premendo il volto di Merlin a terra sulle pietre e l'olio da motore, mentre ancora una volta Arthur agitava le nocche nel cranio di Merlin.  
   
"Cos’è che stavi dicendo?", disse Arthur, ma Merlin poteva sentirlo ridere ormai. "Che ti dispiace? È questo che stavi per dire? "  
   
Merlin sputò un po' di polvere e spinse via il polso di Arthur, ma Arthur era molto più forte di quanto ricordasse. "Sì! Va bene! Mi dispiace!"  
   
"Ti dispiace _che cosa_?"  
   
"Mi dispiace che voi reale pomposo idiota antipatico di un- Aw! Sire! Mi dispiace, sire! "  
   
Sentì il braccio di Arthur che lo liberava, solo per spingere la sua faccia nella polvere per l'ultima volta, per buona misura, mentre Arthur si alzava in piedi.  
   
Merlin si mise in ginocchio sulla sporcizia e le pietre, tossì polvere, diviso tra una rabbiosa irritazione e un profondo sollievo.  
   
Quando alzò lo sguardo verso Arthur, vinse il sollievo. Perché Arthur era in piedi sopra di lui trionfante, i pantaloni polverosi per la lotta a terra, i capelli arruffati e catturati dal vento, il suo viso illuminato da un largo sorriso.  
   
Nessuno dovrebbe essere così bello, pensò Merlin. Soprattutto essendo un tale asino. È solo assolutamente, completamente, ingiusto.  
   
"Millecinquecento anni", disse Arthur con finta tristezza, "e non riesci ancora a difenderti meglio ora di quanto facessi a Camelot. Onestamente, è proprio imbarazzante. "  
   
"Millecinquecento anni," replicò Merlin, con lo stesso tono, "e ancora agite come se foste un bambino di cinque anni. _Mio signore_."  
   
"L'ho _sentito_."  
   
"Lo _so_."  
   
L’espressione compiaciuta di Arthur si fuse in qualcosa che riusciva ad essere al tempo stesso affettuoso e stufo tutto in una volta. "Cosa devo fare con te", disse.  
   
"Forse non agitare le nocche sul mio cranio?", rispose Merlin, e strofinò la testa, poi si pettinò con cura i capelli.  
   
"Tale e quale una ragazza", disse Arthur, e tese una mano dove Merlin era inginocchiato. Merlin afferrò l'avambraccio, e si lasciò tirare su.  
   
Mentre entrambi si voltavano per tornare ai loro cavalli, Merlin vide due donne in abbigliamento da corsa che stavano in piedi sulla strada sterrata verso Avalon. Entrambe li stavano fissando, gli occhi spalancati dal divertimento. Una di loro stava anche puntando il suo smartphone verso di loro. Molto probabilmente l’aveva fatto già da un po’.  
   
Al suo fianco, Arthur si aggiustò la tunica, raddrizzò le spalle, e sollevò il mento regale, come se non fosse stato appena buttato a terra come un bambino maleducato.  
   
"Buon pomeriggio", disse alle due donne, con un sorriso gentile. "Bella giornata, non è vero?"  
   
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo quando le donne ridacchiarono insieme, poi ricominciarono a fare jogging, attraverso il parcheggio delle auto e verso il punto in cui la strada sterrata proseguiva verso Buckdale.  
   
"I vestiti che la gente indossa in questo secolo, seriamente," disse Arthur, mentre fissava le due ragazze che facevano jogging nei loro abiti molto, molto attillati. "Quando è diventato accettabile per le donne uscire di casa quasi nude?" Arthur allungò la testa per vedere meglio. "Non sto dicendo che abbia niente in contrario... assolutamente ... Voglio dire... guardale ... Buon Dio ..."  
   
Merlin schiaffeggiò prontamente Arthur sulla nuca.  
   
E poi fissò con orrore la sua mano quando Arthur lentamente si girò verso di lui, un’espressione di incredulità sul suo volto.  
   
"Per che cosa era, esattamente?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin strinse le mani dietro la schiena e trovò molto difficile non lasciare che la vera ragione della sua reazione si manifestasse sul suo volto. "Scherzo?", disse con un filo di voce.  
   
"Credo che avessimo già stabilito che non eri bravo in questo, Merlin."  
   
"Sì. Certo. L’avevo- dimenticato. Evidentemente."  
   
"Sì. Evidentemente."  
   
"Bene. Quindi. Andiamo allora? "Merlin iniziò a salire frettolosamente sulla sua sella. Aveva un piede nelle staffe ed era a metà strada quando sentì Arthur afferrare la parte posteriore della tunica e gettarlo all'indietro. Merlin colpì la terra battuta, e si trovò a sgranare gli occhi verso Arthur per la sorpresa.  
   
"Scherzo," gli disse Arthur con aria di sufficienza, poi si voltò e si allontanò.  
   
Merlin lo guardò furiosamente. "Avrei potuto farmi male, lo sapete!"  
   
"Oh, non essere un tale bambino."  
   
" Asino reale," borbottò Merlin, mentre saliva di nuovo in piedi, spazzolando ghiaia e polvere dai pantaloni. Con un grugnito, si tirò di nuovo in sella. Poteva sentire la polvere in bocca. Sputò fuori la polvere, poi si asciugò il viso con un palmo coperto di sabbia. "Vi odio così tanto che non ne avete idea."  
   
Arthur gli sorrise dalla sella sul suo stallone nero. "Non è affatto vero."  
   
Merlin non riuscì a negarlo. Non poteva nemmeno pensare ad un vero e proprio insulto, non con Arthur che sembrava così rilassato, allegro e di nuovo se stesso.  
   
Merlin si sentì sorridere, nonostante tutto quello che era successo, o forse proprio a causa di quello. "Avete ragione", disse. "Non è vero. E questa è la verità. "  
   
Arthur gli indirizzò uno di quei suoi lunghi sguardi che lo facevano sentire come se il mondo fosse svanito. Non esisteva nulla eccetto lui e Arthur, qui, ora, insieme.  
   
"Grazie", disse Arthur, riconoscendo le parole di Merlin, o la verità di quelle parole, o entrambe le cose.  
   
Merlin riuscì a malapena a fargli un cenno di risposta. Arthur lo aveva sempre colto di sorpresa con cose come quella. Proprio quando si aspettava una battuta, una provocazione, un ritorno alla formalità, Arthur abbassava la guardia. E lasciava entrare Merlin.  
   
"Potrei farlo di nuovo", disse Merlin, per mostrare ad Arthur che anche lui poteva farlo. Aprirsi. Lasciare entrare Arthur. "Potrei mentirvi. Non intenzionalmente. Solo per abitudine. Ho sempre vissuto in questo modo. Ho sempre dovuto mentire, a tutti, su tutto. "  
   
"Non puoi mentire a me", replicò Arthur. "Non puoi, Merlin. Capisci?"  
   
Merlin annuì. "Farò del mio meglio. Lo prometto."  
   
«Troverò la gogna e ti ci getterò se non lo fai," gli disse Arthur, mentre spronava il suo cavallo lungo il sentiero verso Avalon.  
   
La battuta rilasciò immediatamente la tensione che Merlin aveva sentito accumularsi nel petto. "Non vi ho detto che l’ho lasciata a Camelot?", replicò, mentre cavalcava al fianco di Arthur nel piccolo boschetto di alberi.  
   
"Sono certo che riuscirò a capire come costruirne una."  
   
"E con questo intendete che dovrò farne una io."  
   
"Vedi? Stai finalmente imparando. E ci sono voluti solo millecinquecento anni ".  
   
"Dicevate sempre che ero un po’ ottuso," rispose Merlin, e poi il suo sorriso si spense, mentre ricordava il sogno della notte precedente.  
   
«Cosa c'è?» gli chiese Arthur, ovviamente accorgendosene.  
   
"Non è nien-" Merlin si bloccò. Perché a quanto pare era davvero un po’ ottuso, ed era stato sul punto di mentire di nuovo. "Si tratta di un sogno che ho fatto la notte scorsa."  
   
Ricevette un cenno di approvazione da Arthur, che si rese conto della sua onestà. "Parlamene", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin gli raccontò tutto ciò che ricordava. Non solo del sogno della notte precedente, ma anche degli altri. Della magia, del lago, della luce incandescente della torre.  
   
Tralasciò solo il fatto che le braccia di Arthur erano strette intorno a lui. Poiché alcuni segreti semplicemente non dovevano essere rivelati.  
   
Per quando finì di parlare dei suoi sogni, avevano raggiunto la periferia della città. Seguirono il sentiero boscoso sopra la carreggiata, e poi accanto ad un piccolo ruscello che si snodava dietro le case e i vicoli stretti.  
   
Alla fine fu Arthur a porre una quantità di domande, sugli oggetti del mondo moderno che li circondavano. Merlin fece del suo meglio per rispondere, anche se di tanto in tanto Arthur si distraeva da qualcosa di nuovo e lo interrompeva.  
   
"Se mi lasciaste mai finire", disse Merlin, mentre cavalcava fianco a fianco con Arthur su un ponte che conduceva al parco del villaggio nel centro della città.  
   
"Ti ci vorrà un altro secolo prima di terminare", disse Arthur assente. Si era a metà girato sulla sella per guardare il passaggio di un autobus a due piani. I turisti al piano superiore aperto erano tutti in piedi per scattare foto e video di loro.  
   
Merlin guardò i suoi vestiti, poi Arthur e la sua spada, e sospirò. Sebbene i cavalli non fossero sconosciuti ad Avalon, i cavalli che portavano due uomini vestiti come se fossero nell’antichità lo erano certamente. Almeno quando la festa del Solstizio non era in corso.  
   
"È peggio che ascoltare Leon recitare il rapporto sulle colture", disse Arthur, mentre sedeva un po' più alto sulla sella, allungando il collo per vedere nel parco del villaggio a cui si stavano avvicinando.  
   
"Oh, andiamo, io non sono così male," si lamentò Merlin, mentre guidavano i loro cavalli dalla stretta strada di ciottoli, sulla piazza erbosa del parco.  
   
Negozi e ristoranti erano allineati in tutte e quattro le strade che delimitavano il parco centrale della città. Le persone e le auto si muovevano in un flusso costante lungo di esse, ma il parco era tranquillo. Merlin vide pochissime persone, e anche le molte panchine erano vuote a quell’ora di una giornata lavorativa.  
   
Merlin li condusse verso il centro del parco, attraversando passerelle e chinandosi sotto gli alberi, fino a quando si avvicinarono alla statua enorme che era l’attrazione principale del parco.  
   
"Questo è quello che volevo farvi vedere," disse Merlin, mentre arrestava con le redini il suo cavallo.  
   
Arthur portò il suo cavallo accanto a Merlin. E poi fissò la statua in stato di shock.  
   
Merlin esaminò la statua con lui, guardando dal massiccio piedistallo di pietra di forma rettangolare, al potente cavallo in piedi in cima ad esso, all’audace figura di un cavaliere in armatura che lo cavalcava.  
   
Il cavaliere incombeva sopra di loro, esageratamente imponente, seduto alto sulla sella, tenendo le redini del suo cavallo in una mano, la spada sopra la sua testa con l'altra. Una corona era poggiata sulla testa del cavaliere, sopra un volto feroce e determinato e molto familiare.  
   
Senza dire una parola, Arthur scese di sella e si avvicinò alla base della statua, in cui era stata fissata una targa. Merlin lo seguì, e si unì al suo re mentre stava fissando le parole incise nel metallo.  
   
" 'Re Arthur Pendragon'," lesse Arthur a bassa voce. " 'Leggendario re dei Britanni, e figura centrale nella mitologia arturiana.'"  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur alzare lo sguardo verso la statua, ancora una volta, guardandola vagamente disgustato. Il colore era andato via dal suo volto, il suo respiro affannato come se avesse ricevuto un pugno.  
   
"Questo è quello che non volevi dirmi", disse Arthur a bassa voce. "Che dopo tutto questo tempo ... Dopo tutto quello per cui abbiamo combattuto ... Sono solo un mito per queste persone. Una storia per bambini. "  
   
Merlin si frappose tra Arthur e la statua, mettendo entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Arthur. Attese finché Arthur non incontrò i suoi occhi prima di parlare.  
   
"No, sire," disse. "Siete molto, molto più di questo per loro."


	16. come sempre, l’eccezione

"Stai dicendo cose senza senso", disse Arthur. "O sono un mito o non lo sono. Non posso essere entrambe le cose. "  
   
Merlin gli indirizzò un piccolo sorriso, anche se nei suoi occhi azzurri Arthur poteva vedere il passare dei secoli. "Questo può essere vero per gli altri", rispose. "Ma, come sempre, voi siete l'eccezione."  
   
Arthur esaminò l'enorme scultura in metallo del re nella sua armatura, sul suo cavallo, il braccio sollevato in alto, brandendo una spada, il volto identico al suo. "Non vedo come potrebbe essere."  
   
"Guardate qui." Merlin lo tirò gentilmente per un braccio, conducendolo al lato della statua.  
   
Arthur lo seguì lungo tutto il blocco di pietra rettangolare che sosteneva la statua, al lato dove c’era un'altra placca di metallo. Recava una breve iscrizione.  
   
" _Arthur era un giovane di coraggio e generosità senza pari, uniti a quella bontà innata, che gli fecero guadagnare amore universale." - Geoffrey di Monmouth, "Storia dei re di Gran Bretagna", 1136_  
   
"Geoffrey non taceva mai su di voi", disse Merlin. "Raccontava a tutti quelli che volevano ascoltare la vostra esistenza. Anche se non era esattamente fedele ai fatti. Né Mallory né il resto di loro, se è per questo. "  
   
Arthur seguì Merlin intorno alla parte posteriore della statua. Qui trovò un'altra placca di metallo fissata sulla base della statua diverse centinaia di anni più tardi.  
   
 _"Tuttavia alcuni uomini dicono in molte parti d'Inghilterra che Re Arthur non è morto ... E gli uomini dicono che egli verrà di nuovo." - Thomas Malory, "Le morte d’Arthur", 1485_  
   
Prima che Arthur potesse chiedere come la profezia fosse stata fissata nella pietra sotto gli occhi di tutti, Merlin tirò leggermente il suo braccio.  
   
"Ce n’è un’altra da vedere," disse Merlin, più tranquillo ora, con gli occhi bassi.  
   
Arthur lo seguì intorno al lato rimanente della base in pietra, per trovare un’altra placca. Questo recava parole così familiari che poté solo guardarle, senza parole, anche dopo che aveva finito di leggere.  
   
 _"Non importa quali avversità abbiamo di fronte, noi combattiamo per ciò che è giusto. Tradire le nostre credenze, questo è ciò che distruggerà tutto quello per cui abbiamo lottato"-. Il Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, 528_  
   
Il viaggio verso il castello di Morgana, ricordò. La missione per salvare i suoi cavalieri dalla sua roccaforte. In quel momento aveva detto a Merlin quelle parole. Per lui, non sembrava molto tempo fa. Ma per Merlin, era stato innumerevoli vite fa.  
   
"Come ti sei ricordato?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle. "Era una delle rare volte in cui stavo prestando attenzione."  
   
Arthur si limitò a guardarlo. Al suo fianco, Merlin incrociò le braccia sopra la tunica azzurra, con la testa bassa, gli occhi increspati agli angoli, tutto zigomi taglienti, labbra arcuate e capelli neri catturati dalla calda brezza estiva.  
   
"Non smetti mai di sorprendermi", disse Arthur. Non poté fare a meno di dirlo questa volta. La verità non poteva essere trattenuta.  
   
Arthur colse un rapido sorriso, compiaciuto e imbarazzato, prima che Merlin si avvicinasse al punto in cui i cavalli si erano allontanati per mangiare alcuni degli arbusti circostanti.  
   
"Da dove vengono le altre scritte?" gli chiese Arthur, indicando la base della statua con un braccio. "Conoscevi quelle persone?"  
   
Merlin tirò i cavalli di nuovo verso Arthur. "No. Non proprio. Voglio dire, ho scritto a loro. E mi hanno risposto. Ma soprattutto per dirmi di andarmene a quel paese. Perché a quanto pare le mie correzioni alle loro storie erano 'troppo fantasiose da prendere sul serio'. Non è colpa mia se molte delle cose che ci sono successe erano ... beh ... "  
   
"Ridicole?» Suggerì Arthur. "Assurde?"  
   
"Eccezionali," gli disse Merlin. "Ed è per questo che ho scritto la mia versione della storia. Anche se nessuno voleva leggerla. Volevano solo leggere le sciocchezze di Geoffrey, Malory e White e tutti gli altri idioti ".  
   
Arthur ritornò sui suoi passi, riguardando la statua di se stesso con occhio critico, rileggendo le parole sulle placche di metallo. "Così è come le storie di Bruta e gli antichi re allora. Nel corso degli anni, la storia e la leggenda si sono intrecciate. "  
   
"Be ', se la storia di Bruta fosse conosciuta da tutti in tutto il mondo, allora sì, sarebbe come quella".  
   
Gli ci volle un momento per cogliere il significato delle parole. "In tutto il mondo?"  
   
Merlin gli indirizzò uno dei suoi piccoli sorrisi ironici che raccontavano ad Arthur che aveva ancora molto da imparare. "A rischio di gonfiare il vostro ego già enorme", disse, "non siete solo un nome elencato tra i re di Albion. Voi siete sei _IL_ Re di Albion. Conosciuto in tutto il mondo, come mito e leggenda, ma qui ad Albion come più di un re per loro rispetto a qualsiasi altro le cui ossa siano state trovate e ufficialmente sepolte".  
   
Non solo un re di Albion, pensò. _Il_ Re di Albion. Ancora ricordato. Su cui ancora si scrivevano storie. Di cui ancora si parlava. Dopo millecinquecento anni.  
   
"È proprio come vi avevo detto, sire. Altri possono indossare la corona. Ma non ci sarà mai nessun altro come voi. "  
   
"A parte questo, naturalmente", replicò Arthur, accarezzando la base della statua, forzando un tono leggero, perché era troppo per lui. Non la verità di quello che stava dicendo, ma l'intensità della fede di Merlin in lui.  
   
Si era sentito immeritevole di quella fiducia nel corso degli anni, alcune volte più di altre. Eppure si era sentito anche rafforzato. Proprio come in quel momento, mentre se ne stava lì, ascoltando come aveva lasciato il suo segno nel mondo, mentre era in piedi accanto a una statua con le sue sembianze.  
   
"Lo scultore ha voluto farvi la barba," borbottò Merlin, quasi a se stesso. "Maledetti artisti classici. Pensano che tutti dovrebbero somigliare a Zeus ... "  
   
Arthur fece scorrere le dita attraverso le parole sulla piastra di metallo di fronte a lui. 'E gli uomini dicono che egli verrà di nuovo ...'  
   
"La gente sapeva della profezia?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Delle dicerie sono uscite quasi subito. Per lo più dai druidi. Non hanno mai fatto segreto di chiamarvi Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro ".  
   
"E tu non hai avuto niente a che fare con questo?"  
   
"Beh. Un po', " disse Merlin, e si voltò, per accarezzare il collo del suo cavallo.  
   
Arthur attese che Merlin si voltasse verso di lui. "Grazie", gli disse.  
   
"Per cosa?" chiese Merlin, proprio come se non si trovasse in piedi accanto a una statua che lui aveva probabilmente suggerito, nel bel mezzo di un villaggio che lui aveva probabilmente costruito, circondato da terre che aveva protetto per più di mille anni, in attesa che Arthur tornasse dalla morte, da solo, in isolamento, e senza aiuto.  
   
Che uomo esasperante, pensò Arthur. "Non riesco a pensare a niente", sbuffò.  
   
Merlin sorrise, tutto zigomi affilati, occhi a mezzaluna e sopracciglia sollevate, come se Arthur gli avesse detto ciò che in realtà pensava. "Nemmeno io", replicò.  
   
Mise la mano sulla spalla di Merlin, e strinse forte. "Andiamo. Ho visto abbastanza. "  
   
Dopo che Arthur fu risalito sul suo stallone, studiò la statua per l'ultima volta. "L'armatura è tutta sbagliata", disse. "Non si può dar battaglia in qualcosa di simile."  
   
"L’ho detto allo scultore," si lamentò Merlin, mentre saliva in sella. "Ma lui non ha più voluto avere a che fare con me da allora. Mi ha gettato addosso uno scalpello! Ci credete?"  
   
Arthur condusse il suo cavallo via dal monumento. "Qualcuno ha gettato qualcosa contro di te?" chiese, con la voce più seria che riuscisse a mantenere. "Inimmaginabile. Chi farebbe mai una cosa simile? "  
   
Merlin emise un suono di scherno così forte che Arthur si chiese se si fosse fatto male alla gola nel farlo. "Avrebbe potuto uccidermi."  
   
"Veramente. Con uno scalpello. Avrebbe potuto uccidere _te_ ", replicò Arthur, mentre guidava il suo cavallo intorno agli alberi del parco.  
   
"Beh, non uccidermi, ma farmi male. È stato maleducato, ecco. Era abbastanza felice di prendere i miei soldi per il suo lavoro. "  
   
"Hai pagato per la statua?"  
   
"Con il consiglio della città, sì."  
   
"Aspetta, fammi indovinare", disse Arthur, deliziato da questo pezzo di informazione. "Tu eri un membro del consiglio della città di Avalon, non è vero?" Si guardò alle spalle dove Merlin lo seguiva sulla sua cavalla. Merlin stava guardando verso di lui. "Ah! Lo eri!"  
   
"Solo finché la statua -"  
   
"Consigliere della Città Merlin," dichiarò Arthur in un forte tono regale, come se lo annunciasse a corte. "Lord di Avalon!"  
   
"Chiudete il becco," scattò Merlin contro di lui.  
   
"Non puoi parlare con il re in questo modo, Merlin", disse Arthur, e per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato, il suo titolo gli sembrava di nuovo reale, anche senza castello e terre.  
   
"Chiudete il becco, _mio signore_ » disse Merlin, a voce più bassa che però Arthur poté chiaramente sentire.  
   
Arthur stava ancora ridacchiando tra sé quando cavalcarono dal parco fino alle strette strade di pietra.  
   
Vicino agli edifici che fiancheggiavano la strada, la gente si girava a guardarli mentre passavano. Non si usano molti cavalli in questa epoca, pensò Arthur, mentre guidava il suo stallone oltrepassando molte delle scatole di metallo fisse che costeggiavano il bordo della strada.  
   
Oltre alle strane scatole di metallo, e una netta mancanza di sporcizia e puzza, la città non era così diversa. Arthur poteva sentire gli odori familiari di cottura degli alimenti, e vedere gli uomini, le donne e i bambini muoversi e parlare insieme, mentre svolgevano le loro attività.  
   
Un cartello appeso a un edificio vicino catturò l'attenzione di Arthur, che si girò sulla sella, verso dove Merlin cavalcava dietro di lui. "La Tavola Rotonda Inn?"  
   
"Siete abbastanza il tema dominante qui da queste parti", rispose Merlin. "C'è la 'Birreria artigianale Re Arthur', il 'Camelot Candle Shop', e anche il “Pub Una volta e In Futuro."  
   
"Il Pub Una Volta e in Futuro," mormorò Arthur, e si voltò indietro guardando accigliato in fondo alla strada.  
   
Ma poi vide un negozio con un’ampia finestra di vetro pieno di statue colorate di tutte le dimensioni e forme. Nelle vicinanze c'era un cartello che diceva " Excalibur Regali e Souvenir".  
   
Arthur ordinò al suo cavallo di fermarsi, fissando una collezione di figure al di là della finestra. Quando vide un gruppo di statue colorate in un angolo della vetrata, si girò sulla sella.  
   
"Che cosa -", disse Arthur lentamente, e con un largo sorriso che si stava diffondendo sul suo volto, "sono quelli?"  
   
Qualsiasi traccia del precedente ghigno di Merlin scomparve immediatamente. "Voi- quello è- non volete tornare a fare colazione?"  
   
Ma Arthur era già sceso di sella e si era diretto a grandi passi con uno scopo e con entusiasmo alla finestra di vetro.  
   
"Arthur!" lo chiamò Merlin. "Non potete semplicemente lasciare il vostro cavallo in mezzo alla- Arthur!"  
   
Arthur si avvicinò alla finestra, deliziato al di là di ogni ragione, a fissare un espositore di piccole statue poste di fronte al disegno di un castello. Avevano tutti i capelli bianchi e indossavano lunghe vesti blu e cappelli a punta con le stelle. Statue di draghi erano state messe intorno a loro, a quanto pare addomesticati dalle piccole figure in tunica blu.  
   
"Arthur, andiamo, non possiamo - Oh avanti, gira al largo, è solo un cavallo!"  
   
Arthur vide Merlin tirare i loro cavalli attraverso una stretta fessura nella linea di scatole di metallo.  
   
" _Dimmi_ chi dovrebbe essere", chiese Arthur a Merlin. "Avanti. Dimmelo."  
   
Merlin sbuffò, guardando indietro per assicurarsi che le scatole di metallo potessero passare oltre, poiché i cavalli stavano per metà in strada e per metà sul marciapiede. "Credo che conosciate già la risposta."  
   
"Penso che voglio che tu me lo dica", replicò Arthur, e afferrò Merlin per la spalla e lo avvicinò alla vetrina.  
   
"Va bene, sì, sono io, si suppone che sia io, va bene?" scattò Merlin contro di lui. "Possiamo andare adesso-?"  
   
"Andiamo! Ce ne sono altre -" Arthur afferrò una manciata della parte posteriore della tunica di Merlin e lo trascinò lungo la vetrata del negozio. Si fermò di colpo, osservando la statua vestita con un lungo abito blu e il cappello a punta.  
   
"Oh," Arthur rimase a bocca aperta, e il suo volto si contorse in un ghigno. "Questo- E’-"  
   
"Il costume da mago di Merlin, sì", disse con impazienza Merlin, leggendo il cartello sopra la statua.  
   
Arthur lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, poi scoppiò a ridere, aggrappato alla tunica di Merlin con una mano, appoggiandosi al vetro con l'altra.  
   
Sentì uno sbuffo molto forte di Merlin. "Non è _così_ divertente."  
   
Arthur si chinò in avanti, entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia ora, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso mentre rideva. "Bisogna che tu prenda uno di quelli," ansimò, in mezzo alla sua risata.  
   
"Ce l’ho già."  
   
La testa di Arthur si girò di scatto a guardare Merlin. "Che cosa?"  
   
Merlin incrociò le braccia sul petto. Sprezzante e imbarazzato in egual misura, a giudicare dal colore sulle guance. "Ho detto che ne ho già uno."  
   
Arthur si voltò verso le lunghe vesti blu per adulti e il cappello a punta, poi tornò a guardare Merlin, e quasi crollò in una risata, afferrando il braccio di Merlin, quasi cadendo a terra.  
   
"Oh mio Dio, siete un tale babbeo", disse Merlin, mentre tirava Arthur di nuovo verso il suo cavallo e lo spingeva.  
   
Arthur si raddrizzò prendendo la sella con le mani. Le lacrime gli correvano lungo le guance, e la sua faccia era calda dal ridere. "Mi ricordo!", disse, e salì subito di nuovo in sella. "La notte che sono tornato! Quando eri un vecchio! Ce l’avevi indosso! "  
   
"È tradizione che lo indossi per il Festival del Solstizio", replicò Merlin altezzoso, e spronò il suo cavallo in avanti, in testa questa volta, costringendo Arthur a seguirlo.  
   
Ci vollero diversi minuti di sghignazzamenti prima che Arthur ritrovasse il controllo di se stesso. Si asciugò il viso, stupito dalla novità di ridere così forte da farsi male alle costole. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva riso così tanto.  
   
"Merlin?" lo chiamò.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
Arthur sorrise alle spalle di Merlin. "Hai anche il cappello?"  
   
"State zitto."  
   
"Ce l’hai, non è vero?"  
   
"Chiudete il becco."  
   
"Potrei ordinarti di indossarlo".  
   
"Potreste provarci."  
   
"Vedremo, Lord Merlin."  
   
"Sì vedremo, Passato e Futuro dolore nelle mie chiappe."  
   
Arthur ridacchiò tra sè. "Costruiremo la gogna non appena avremo il tempo. E ho intenzione di farti indossare il cappello mentre la costruisci. "  
   
"Vi odio così tanto," disse Merlin da sopra la spalla.  
   
"Non è affatto vero," gli rispose Arthur.  
   
Sentì Merlin sbuffare in risposta, e sollecitare la sua cavalla a muoversi un po’ più velocemente, mentre si dirigevano sul ponte e di nuovo fuori città.  
   
Quando cavalcarono di nuovo sul sentiero sterrato che si estendeva lungo il punto dove le scatole di metallo rombavano davanti a loro, Arthur portò il suo cavallo accanto a quello di Merlin.  
   
Dopo la terza scatola di metallo che passava sulle ruote nere lisce, Arthur finalmente cedette alla sua curiosità, e chiese a Merlin come funzionavano.  
   
Dopo cinque minuti di discorsi a malapena comprensibili di Merlin su piccoli pezzi di metallo che lavorano insieme come ingranaggi, sulla potenza generata da esplosioni controllate e sui progressi nella metallurgia e vetraria, Arthur gli chiese di smettere.  
   
"È come ascoltare George blaterare sulla lucidatura", disse Arthur, e si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
   
Merlin gli lanciò uno sguardo profondamente offeso. "State confrontando l’ascoltare sciocchezze da un servo senza cervello sulla lucidatura con una mia lezione sulla tecnologia?"  
   
"Hai ragione. George era molto più facile da capire ".  
   
Merlin si chinò sulla sella e diede uno spintone alla spalla di Arthur. Arthur si sporse nello spazio tra di loro e gli restituì la spinta, ma dovette aggrapparsi, perché era quasi scivolato dal suo cavallo.  
   
"Va tutto bene?"  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo, aggiustandosi sulla sella nel tentativo di far uscire la stanchezza dal suo corpo. "Sono solo un po’ stanco", rispose.  
   
Il loro viaggio dentro e fuori Avalon lo aveva lasciato spossato. Anche se molto probabilmente la stanchezza era data dalla mancanza di sonno della notte prima.  
   
Dopo aver trovato la sua spada nel lago, non era più riuscito a dormire. Era troppo pieno di domande. Non solo per la perdita di controllo della magia di Merlin, un problema che avrebbe dovuto affrontare molto presto, ma anche per il ritorno della sua spada.  
   
"Non mi hai mai detto come la mia spada sia finita nel lago", disse Arthur.  
   
"La Guardiana di Excalibur vive nel lago di Avalon", spiegò Merlin. "La conoscevo come Freya, prima di morire. Nelle storie la chiamano la Signora del Lago. Dopo che vi ho inviato ai Sidhe, ho dato a lei Excalibur. Era più al sicuro con lei che con me. "  
   
Arthur notò una strana combinazione di dolore e tenerezza nelle parole di Merlin. "Come l’hai conosciuta esattamente?"  
   
Merlin guardò le redini in mano. "Lunga storia."  
   
Arthur decise di non insistere. Il ricordo di questa donna, chiunque fosse, aveva già fatto tornare al passato il suo amico con troppa tristezza. Non voleva che Merlin si perdesse di nuovo nei ricordi. Non adesso.  
   
"Non ho visto una donna quando è apparsa la spada," Arthur gli disse.  
   
"Il che non ha senso", replicò Merlin. "Come l’avete trovata esattamente?"  
   
"C'era un bagliore in acqua. A pochi passi dalla riva. La spada era posata proprio lì, sul fondo del lago. "  
   
"Vi sembra diversa?"  
   
Arthur estrasse la spada dalle cinghie della sella, e la soppesò di fronte a lui. "Affatto. Dovrebbe?"  
   
Merlin si accigliò, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile.  
   
Arthur conosceva quello sguardo. "Merlin", disse.  
   
Vide il momento in cui Merlin si riprese dal trattenere le parole. "Mi dispiace", disse. "È solo che... È strano. Ma la sento diversa. Per me. Come ... Se non dovessi toccarla. Non è mai stato così prima”.  
   
Arthur gli tese la spada. Merlin si ritrasse. E poi guardò se stesso, come sorpreso dal proprio corpo.  
   
"Questo è ... nuovo", disse Merlin con cautela.  
   
"E potenzialmente un problema", disse Arthur. "Se dovessi mai avere bisogno di brandirla."  
   
"Forse è proprio questo però. Forse non dovrei farlo. Forse è qualcosa di simile al magnetismo. Due poli positivi si respingono a vicenda. O due elementi che non dovrebbero formare legami chimici. "  
   
“Stai dicendo di nuovo cose senza senso," dichiarò Arthur, e infilò la spada nel fodero.  
   
"Speriamo". Dopo un’occhiata persistente alla spada, Merlin si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.  
   
Cavalcarono lungo il sentiero sterrato insieme un po’ più a lungo, fino a quando non arrivarono sulla strada. Mentre cavalcavano lungo il bordo dello scuro sentiero, lungo un muretto di pietra, di tanto in tanto una scatola di metallo si avvicinava lentamente, per poi allontanarsi.  
   
"Siamo quasi a casa", disse Merlin, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Casa, pensò Arthur, mentre guardava in basso il tratto di sentiero buio verso la sagoma imponente del castello in pietra e delle sue torri. Sì, è casa, non è vero? Almeno fino al ritorno di Camelot. Quando sarà.  
   
"Sembra che stiate per cadere dal vostro cavallo."  
   
Arthur si raddrizzò sulla sella, rendendosi conto che si era un po’ addormentato. “Sei tu, non io. Io non sono mai caduto dalla sella. Indossando la cotta di maglia. E l’armatura. "  
   
Sentì Merlin borbottare qualcosa sul fatto che fosse stata colpa del suo cavallo mentre si avvicinavano alle terre che conducevano alla tenuta di Merlin. Un cartello di legno annunciava il "Cerchio di Pietre del Parco di Avalon".  
   
"Anche questo è opera tua?" chiese Arthur, mentre guidavano i loro cavalli lungo i sentieri di ghiaia del parco. "Il parco? E il cerchio di pietre? "  
   
"Sì," disse a bassa voce Merlin.  
   
Arthur conosceva quel tono. Parlava di troppe cose che Arthur non conosceva ancora. «Perché?» Gli chiese Arthur, guardandolo direttamente, anche se Merlin stava guardando le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
   
"Dovevo segnare il passare degli anni in qualche modo", disse Merlin.  
   
"No."  
   
Merlin lo guardò, sottomettendosi a quel tono. Arthur sostenne il suo sguardo, dicendogli senza parole che lui sapeva che c'era di più. Che Merlin gli stava di nuovo nascondendo.  
   
"Era un monumento", disse Merlin, con una tale voce strozzata che Arthur immediatamente si pentì di aver insistito. "Per il punto in cui vi ho mandato via."  
   
Arthur sentì come se qualcuno avesse spinto via l'aria dai suoi polmoni.  
   
"Laggiù," disse Merlin, indicandolo. "Vicino al basamento in pietra. È il punto dove vi ho messo nella barca. E vi ho inviato via. È lì che ho detto- " si interruppe e distolse lo sguardo, asciugandosi bruscamente gli occhi.  
   
Arthur prese le redini del cavallo di Merlin. Fermò entrambi. Merlin ancora non lo guardava, così Arthur lo raggiunse, e mise la mano sulla spalla di Merlin. Ancora nessuna risposta, così Arthur mosse la mano sulla nuca di Merlin. Poi fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli del suo amico.  
   
La testa di Merlin si inclinò, gli occhi chiusi, premendo i pugni nelle sue cosce.  
   
"Mi dispiace," gli disse Arthur, con voce bassa e tranquilla.  
   
Merlin sbuffò e annuì, una sola volta.  
   
Arthur strinse il collo di Merlin, poi gli restituì le redini, e spronò il suo cavallo in avanti.  
   
"Porterò i cavalli alla vedova Abbernathy da solo," gli disse Merlin.  
   
"Sei sicuro?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Non è un problema. Finché riesco ad evitare che mi pizzichi di nuovo il culo. "  
   
"Buona fortuna."  
   
"Ne avrò bisogno."  
   
Mentre cavalcavano sul terreno di Merlin, e oltrepassavano il portico del castello, gli uomini e le donne sedute ai tavolini esterni del bar si voltarono tutti a guardarli. Arthur a malapena li registrò stancamente. Con un esausto colpo di redini, fermò il suo cavallo dalla porta della Torre Nord di Merlin, e scivolò dalle staffe sulle gambe instabili.  
   
Il suo stomaco brontolò mentre si raddrizzava, e gettò uno sguardo di desiderio verso la caffetteria, dove era disposto a scommettere che Eleanor aveva messo da parte per lui un po’ di cibo.  
   
Dopo che Merlin ebbe trasportato le loro cose alla porta della Torre Nord, lo sentì dire una parola in una lingua strana. Significava 'apriti', sapeva che era così. Ma non si traduceva in una parola inglese come le altre parole.  
   
Un incantesimo, capì Arthur, quando la porta si aprì per Merlin senza aiuto. Era la parola di un incantesimo.  
   
"Chiunque avrebbe potuto vederti," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin gettò la sua borsa da sella attraverso la porta aperta. "Sareste sorpreso di ciò che la gente di quest’epoca si racconta. Ho usato la magia di fronte a loro decine di volte, e non credono mai che sia vero. "  
   
"Non cercare scuse, perché sei stato troppo pigro per essere discreto."  
   
"Discreto è il mio secondo nome", disse Merlin, mentre slacciava il resto della loro cose dai cavalli.  
   
"Come lanciare fulmini dalla cima di una montagna, Merlin."  
   
"O rami spezzati dagli alberi, Arthur," disse Merlin, e gli indirizzò un sorriso ironico. "O statue che cadevano dai merli del castello. Assassini addestrati che inciampavano su tappeti. Banditi che incespicavano gli uni sugli altri. Devo andare avanti? "  
   
"Quello era-" Arthur si fermò, ricordando decine e decine di altre simili cose ridicole che erano accadute durante scontri, battaglie o attentati alla sua vita. Aveva sempre visto Merlin a terra o dietro un albero vicino, dopo. "Ho sempre pensato che tu ti nascondessi temendo per la tua vita", disse Arthur, stupito.  
   
"Mi nascondevo temendo per la mia vita," disse Merlin, senza un pizzico di vergogna, mentre spingeva il resto delle loro cose attraverso la porta. "Ma ero anche impegnato a salvare le vostre reali chiappe. _Discretamente_. "  
   
L'ultima parola avrebbe avuto molto più effetto se Merlin non avesse fatto sbattere la porta davanti a sé, incurante di una donna e di un bambino piccolo che stavano camminando lungo il sentiero dietro di lui.  
   
" _Merlin_ ," disse Arthur, e fece un cenno alle sue spalle.  
   
Merlin si voltò a guardare dietro di lui, poi tornò a guardare Arthur, per nulla preoccupato. "Guardate questo." Poi riportò la sua attenzione alla donna. "Buongiorno!"  
   
Lei rispose come la maggior parte delle persone faceva per l'entusiasmo allegro di Merlin, che aveva sempre il sorriso pronto. La bambina tenendo la mano di sua madre si tese in avanti verso i cavalli, gli occhi spalancati ed eccitati. "Può -?» chiese la donna.  
   
Merlin tirò la giumenta bianca più vicino in modo che la bambina potesse essere sollevata fino ad accarezzarle il naso. "Sono Merlin Hunithson. Ho preso in gestione le cose qui per mio zio Emrys la settimana passata. "  
   
La donna sembrava sconvolta. "Non mi dire che tuo zio..."  
   
"No, no. Niente del genere. È vivo e sta bene. "  
   
"Beh, questo è un sollievo", disse. "Non riesco a immaginare il Lago di Avalon senza tuo zio. È stato qui da sempre. "  
   
«Non proprio così a lungo", disse Merlin. "Quindi mi chiedevo se poteste aiutarmi? Sto cercando di imparare un trucco di magia che mio zio era solito fare con una farfalla- "  
   
"Farfalla" disse la bambina, e protese le mani verso Merlin, dimenticando il cavallo.  
   
Merlin condivise un sorriso con la donna che teneva in braccio la bambina. "Le andrebbe bene se io ...?"  
   
«Oh, sì, vai avanti. Siamo stati qui proprio per il Festival del Solstizio, e tuo zio ha fatto lo stesso trucco per noi quel giorno. Non riesco ancora a capire come ha fatto. "  
   
"È magia," le disse Merlin, e guardò Arthur con un sopracciglio sollevato verso l'alto. "Va bene, pronta? Di’ ‘farfalla’. "  
   
"Farfalla!» disse la piccola.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin mettere le mani intorno a quelle della bimba, una sopra, l’altra sotto. Abbassò la testa, gli occhi bassi. " _gewyrc un lif_ ", disse, e ancora una volta Arthur sentì le parole della lingua straniera, ma capì che cosa significavano, ovvero Merlin stava invitando la magia del mondo a risvegliare una vita.  
   
Quando Merlin aprì le mani a coppa, la bambina strillò, spalancando gli occhi quando una piccola farfalla blu prese il volo.  
   
"Ecco vedete," disse Merlin, lanciando uno sguardo felice sopra la spalla ad Arthur.  
   
Arthur osservò la bambina battere le mani e saltare su e giù, il piccolo insetto che svolazzava via sopra di lei. Quella vista gli ricordava il prato, la luce scintillante che scorreva dalle lunghe dita di Merlin, i fiori che sbocciavano tutto intorno a loro.  
   
Quanta bellezza, pensò Arthur. Tutta proveniente dalla magia contenuta all'interno dell’uomo al suo fianco.  
   
"È meraviglioso!" la donna flirtò con Merlin, la sua voce cadenzata ed entusiasta. Arthur la guardò mettere una mano sul braccio di Merlin e piegarsi verso di lui, sorridendo. "Come fai a _farlo_? Non hai le farfalle in tasca, vero? Ho sentito dire che è così che funziona il trucco. Hai le tasche anche nel costume? "  
   
"Farfalle in tasca", disse Merlin ad Arthur, troppo compiaciuto. "Suona come una buona spiegazione, giusto? Voglio dire, non può essere vera magia. Perché è semplicemente pazzesco. Io. Uno _stregone_. Come se fossi il vero _Merlin_ da _Camelot_. Giusto, Arthur? "  
   
"Va _bene_ , va bene", disse Arthur, e afferrò il braccio di Merlin, tirandolo via dalla donna. "Hai dimostrato il punto", disse.  
   
Merlin esplose in un sorriso indicibilmente compiaciuto, che sottintendeva qualcosa. Dopo un saluto alla donna e a sua figlia, Merlin raccolse le redini di entrambi i cavalli e li tirò verso la strada nella foresta.  
   
Arthur si guardò alle spalle mentre camminava a fianco di Merlin. La donna stava guardando entrambi.  
   
Anche Merlin si voltò, poi restituì il saluto che gli fece la donna. "Una tasca piena di farfalle", disse, ridacchiando basso nel petto.  
   
"Sono così felice di sapere che puoi serenamente usare la magia per flirtare con donne giovani e belle", disse Arthur bruscamente.  
   
"Cosa?" Merlin lo guardò perplesso.  
   
"Il modo in cui ti stava palesemente adulando-"  
   
"Non mi stava _adulando_.» Guardò di nuovo la donna. "no?"  
   
"Sì," Arthur replicò.  
   
Era arrabbiato, si rese conto. Non aveva senso che fosse arrabbiato. Merlin poteva fare quello che voleva con la sua magia. Anche se l’aveva detto lui stesso, no? Che la sua magia era di Arthur. Che era solo per lui. E di nessun altro.  
   
"Siete solo geloso che non stesse adulando voi", disse Merlin.  
   
Geloso, pensò, e guardò Merlin. Sì, questo è tutto, si rese conto. Era geloso. Di Merlin.  
   
"Avresti dovuto creare per lei fragole e fiori e andare avanti con la farfalla," sbottò Arthur contro di lui. "Le sarebbe piaciuta una esibizione così sdolcinata."  
   
Merlin fermò i cavalli e si voltò verso Arthur, come se fosse stato colpito.  
   
Arthur ripensò alle sue parole nella sua testa. Poi si rese conto di come suonavano.  
   
Guardò Merlin raddrizzare le spalle, tirarsi su in tutta la sua altezza, che era un po’ più della sua, un fatto che Arthur aveva sempre dimenticato. Anche l'espressione di Merlin si era indurita, il mento un po’ sporgente, gli angoli del volto affilati, il dolore brillava nei suoi occhi azzurri socchiusi.  
   
"Non intendevo dire sdolcinato", disse Arthur.  
   
Che non era la cosa giusta da dire, a giudicare dal filo di colore sulle guance di Merlin. "Non sapevo che stavo facendo _nulla_ di tutto ciò la notte scorsa, veramente."  
   
"Lo so."  
   
"E non era _sdolcinato_."  
   
"Ho appena detto che non lo era."  
   
"Come se ne aveste qualche idea."  
   
"Qualche idea su cosa?"  
   
"Esattamente," disse Merlin, e si allontanò, tirando i cavalli dietro di sé.  
   
"Stai dicendo cose con ancora meno senso del solito."  
   
"E voi siete un asino insensibile ", disse Merlin, la sua voce profonda e forte, strascicando l'ultima parola, una rara dimostrazione di onestà e di rabbia.  
   
Il che significava che era veramente ferito. "Merlin-"  
   
"Meglio che vada a riportare i cavalli," lo interruppe Merlin, e si diresse verso il lato del suo cavallo, per legare le redini del cavallo di Arthur alla parte posteriore della sua sella.  
   
Arthur lo guardava, non sapendo cosa dire. Merlin stava guardandosi le mani mentre lavorava, completamente in silenzio, pressando la bocca in una linea sottile. Quando cominciò a salire di nuovo in sella, Arthur afferrò il braccio di Merlin. Merlin tirò via il braccio e gli lanciò uno sguardo glaciale.  
   
"Mi dispiace," gli disse Arthur, anche se non era sicuro per che cosa. Sospettava che l'elenco dei reati fosse piuttosto lungo, a giudicare dall'espressione di Merlin. Non riusciva a capire quello che aveva detto, in particolare, per causargli tanto dolore. "Perché sei così arrabbiato?"  
   
"No," disse Merlin, poi si abbandonò ad una risata amara, e scosse la testa. "No. Non devo dirvi questo."  
   
Arthur sentì la sua rabbia uscir fuori. "Che cosa mi stai nascondendo _adesso_?"  
   
"È _personale_ , quindi occupatevi degli affaracci vostri", disse Merlin, che era irritante, un fatto che Merlin probabilmente sapeva, a giudicare dalla cupa soddisfazione nei suoi occhi.  
   
" _Bene,_ " gli disse Arthur.  
   
" _Ottimo._ "  
   
Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un lungo momento.  
   
"Sei _esasperante_ ," farfugliò Arthur.  
   
Merlin salì con rabbia sul suo cavallo, che era qualcosa che Arthur non pensava che una persona potesse fare. Si trattava di una grande quantità di sbuffi, e borbottii con parole che non riusciva a capire.  
   
"Tornerò in modo che voi abbiate abbastanza tempo a disposizione nel corso della giornata per picchiarmi senza senso con una mazza, _mio signore_."  
   
Arthur voleva strozzarlo. "Potresti solo-" abbandonò le braccia e le batté lungo i fianchi. Avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa da lanciargli contro. Stava pensando di utilizzare lo stivale quando vide Merlin spronare il suo cavallo in avanti.  
   
Ma dopo che si fu allontanato per una breve distanza attraverso i prati, Merlin tirò le redini, fermando il suo cavallo. Rimase seduto in sella, con la testa rivolta verso la torre.  
   
Arthur guardò le spalle di Merlin irrigidirsi, e la sua testa chinarsi, e sapeva cosa stava pensando.  
   
Non vuole lasciarmi, pensò Arthur. Non qui, vicino all'acqua. Non dove l'ho lasciato secoli fa.  
   
Arthur pensò alla stanza buia di notte. Alla minaccia irrazionale che sentiva dall'isola e dalla torre.  
   
"Mi terrò fuori dal lago," gli gridò Arthur.  
   
Merlin si girò sulla sella chiaramente sorpreso, nessuna traccia della sua precedente rabbia, solo un chiaro sollievo misto a imbarazzo.  
   
"Tempo orribile per una nuotata in ogni caso", aggiunse Arthur, che era una totale menzogna, perché il cielo era azzurro, il sole era alto e l'aria era calda intorno a loro.  
   
Merlin lo sapeva, così come lo sapeva lui. Il che probabilmente fu quello che fece guadagnare ad Arthur un piccolo sorriso.  
   
"Quando torni," aggiunse Arthur, "è necessario raccogliere le spade e i bersagli e la mazza, in modo che possiamo passare il resto della giornata allenandoci."  
   
Merlin lo fissò, le sopracciglia sollevate, a bocca aperta, come se gli avesse appena chiesto di correre attraverso i cinque regni e ritorno.  
   
"Qualcosa non va?"  
   
«Oh, no, no, niente di male, niente di niente, perché ci dovrebbe essere qualcosa che non va?" Merlin spronò il cavallo in avanti, borbottando fra sé.  
   
Meglio, pensò Arthur, mentre guardava Merlin sistemarsi in sella, schivando un ramo mentre cavalcava sul sentiero nel bosco, lo stallone senza cavaliere che lo seguiva poco dietro.  
   
Arthur lo fissò a lungo. Tutti questi secoli, pensò. Tutto questo tempo, e una cosa era ancora esattamente uguale. Sotto tutta la forza di Merlin, lui aveva ancora bisogno di protezione.  
   
Io gliela posso dare, pensò Arthur. Gliela darò, per tutto il tempo in cui sarò in grado. Ne avrà bisogno, se stiamo per affrontare le prove che ci attendono.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Ma non è fantastico questo capitolo?  
> Arthur che è chiaramente geloso di Merlin, anche se quel babbeo non capisce niente come al solito...  
> E Merlin che si offende a morte perché sempre il suddetto babbeo se ne esce con la solita delicatezza da elefante in un negozio di cristalleria.  
> E infine Arthur, che sebbene sia innegabilmente un babbeo (scusate, ma proprio non posso fare a meno di sottolineare il concetto) capisce talmente bene il suo Merlin da indovinare cosa gli passa per la testa e rassicurarlo che non entrerà più nel lago.  
> Ringrazio come sempre chi legge, segue ecc... e soprattutto commenta! Vi assicuro che le vostre recensioni mi regalano momenti di immensa felicità!  
> Al prossimo capitolo!  
> E.


	17. vivere nell’ombra

Quando Arthur si trascinò attraverso le porte di vetro della caffetteria, la trovò piena di gente. La mattina era dunque un momento del giorno impegnato, pensò, mentre camminava tra la folla di tavoli bianchi. Le persone sedute si voltarono tutte al suo passaggio, alcuni di loro lo guardavano dall’alto in basso, altri fissando chiaramente la sua spada.  
   
Nessuno portava armi, realizzò Arthur. Non c'era da stupirsi che stesse attirando l'attenzione. Anche Eleanor stava guardando Excalibur con evidente disapprovazione, da dove si trovava nei pressi del lungo bancone vicino alla residenza di Merlin.  
   
"Buon giorno, Lady Godwyn," la salutò Arthur, mentre girava intorno al bancone e si dirigeva verso la porta della residenza.  
   
Lei incrociò le braccia sul luminoso abito a fiori di colore giallo e rosa. "Merlin ha portato anche te a dormire fuori casa, vedo? Deve essere un tratto di famiglia degli Hunithson. "  
   
"Che cos'è?" chiese Arthur, mentre fissava i piatti per la prima colazione esposti davanti alla gente al banco.  
   
Eleanor diede una risata improvvisa. "Hai saltato la colazione, vero?"  
   
"Merlin non ha portato nulla", disse Arthur, seguendo con gli occhi un dolce fino alla bocca di una donna.  
   
"Va bene, ecco. Dal momento che stai chiaramente morendo di fame. "  
   
Eleanor recuperò un piatto da sotto il banco e lo riempì con ognuno dei suoi pani dolci preferiti e scones. "Oh, siete meravigliosa", disse, e preso il piatto da lei, afferrò uno scone caldo e se lo infilò in bocca.  
   
"Buon Dio, sei peggio di mio figlio maggiore. Vai a sederti. Vado a prenderti un tè."  
   
Eleanor lo spinse fuori dietro il banco, e Arthur prese posto con il resto degli avventori su una sedia sull'altro lato. Alla sua sinistra e destra, vedeva persone che tenevano in mano piatte lastre di pietra nera. Che a quanto pare non erano affatto pietre.  
   
Arthur estrasse distrattamente la spada dalla cintura e la lasciò cadere sul tavolo con un clangore che fece sussultare diverse persone nelle vicinanze. Lui li ignorò, invece si mise a guardare la superficie della pietra che aveva in mano l'uomo accanto a lui mentre rivelava immagini, parole e figure in movimento. Era come una finestra, pensò, e si avvicinò.  
   
"Ou! Ti dispiace?"  
   
Arthur alzò gli occhi all’espressione accigliata dell'uomo. "Perché dovrei dispiacermi?"  
   
"Usa il tuo maledetto cellulare," sbottò l'uomo, prese il suo piatto e si allontanò.  
   
Arthur spostò la sua spada nel posto vuoto dell'uomo, poi allungò la testa per guardare la lavagna in mano all'uomo seduto sul lato opposto.  
   
"Ecco qua," disse la voce di Eleanor, distogliendo la sua attenzione dalla strana pietra nera. Mise una tazza di tè sul bancone, quindi pose una tazza vuota accanto ad essa.  
   
"Sì, sarebbe meraviglioso," le disse Arthur, e fece un cenno alla sua tazza.  
   
"Qualcosa non va con le tue braccia, Arthur?"  
   
Arthur distolse gli occhi dalle immagini in movimento sulla pietra per trovare Eleanor in piedi davanti a lui, con le mani sui fianchi sottili, che lo guardava con disapprovazione in un modo che gli ricordava prepotentemente Gaius.  
   
"Che cosa, mia signora?» le chiese Arthur.  
   
«Mia signora," mormorò lei, ma prese la teiera e riempì la tazza. "Va bene, ora devo chiedertelo. A che casata appartieni? "  
   
Arthur osservò l'altro uomo che era seduto accanto a lui alzarsi con uno sguardo arrabbiato contro di lui, poi allontanarsi a piedi nella caffetteria. "Perdonatemi?"  
   
" ‘Perdonatemi’,» ripeté nella sua attenta enunciazione, con tono ironico. "Basta ascoltarti. Sei nato in un castello. Quindi, a quale famiglia reale appartieni allora?  
   
Molto simile a Gaius in effetti, pensò Arthur. Era piuttosto impressionante quanto fosse perspicace. Sarebbe stata un’eccellente consigliere di corte. "Come lo avete capito?"  
   
"Mia nonna ha lavorato per i Windsor. Lei mi ha portato in giro tra i nobili abbastanza spesso da riconoscere un reale quando lo vedo. Ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento come se dovessi fare una riverenza. "  
   
Arthur alzò la coppa in un brindisi silenzioso. "Vi ringrazio per questo, Lady Godwyn."  
   
"Non sono Lady, anche se suona bene." Riempì la tazza di nuovo fino in cima con il tè poi lo mise giù sul banco. "Quindi, quale casa reale? Windsor? Hannover? "  
   
"Pendragon."  
   
"Pendragon. Oh, è molto divertente. Arthur Pendragon è il tuo nome, allora, vero? "  
   
Arthur si mise a sedere un po’ più dritto sulla sedia. "Sì," disse. "È il mio nome."  
   
"Se non vuoi rivelarmelo, basta che lo dici." Eleanor sollevò un sopracciglio divertita verso di lui. "Non c'è bisogno di essere irrispettoso."  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere il pane nel piatto, improvvisamente molto meno divertito, e molto più stanco, di quanto avesse realizzato. "I Pendragon sono una famiglia antica, una famiglia reale, una famiglia che discende da re, hanno combattuto e sono morti per proteggere questa terra."  
   
"Sei serio", disse Eleanor, nel tono preoccupato di una madre ora, come se lui avesse perso il senno. Che era ancora peggio di quando stava ridendo di lui.  
   
"I Pendragon sono reali come tutti gli altri nobili che vivono oggi", sbottò Arthur. "Sono una vera famiglia, e sono la mia famiglia, non che ci sia qualcuno di loro rimasto oltre a me. Anche mia moglie...” Strinse la mano sul suo piatto. Lo batté delicatamente sul bancone. "La mia _defunta_ moglie ...".  
   
Il dolore arrivò di nuovo. Per il suo regno perduto. Le persone care perdute. I suoi amici perduti. La sua famiglia perduta.  
   
Quello era peggio di non essere ricordato affatto, pensò Arthur. Il fatto che queste persone pensassero che lui non fosse mai esistito. Che la sua famiglia non fosse mai esistita. Sembrava come se gli stessero portando via il suo diritto di piangere. E faceva così tanto male.  
   
Arthur si alzò dal suo posto, afferrando la spada e spingendola indietro nella cintura. Aggirò il bancone per tornare alla residenza di Merlin ed era a metà strada attraverso la porta quando sentì un tocco gentile sul braccio.  
   
Eleanor stava al suo fianco, sfocata attraverso le lacrime nei suoi occhi. Gli porgeva il suo piatto, i lineamenti sottili ammorbiditi dalla preoccupazione. "Non dimenticare la colazione, Arthur Pendragon."  
   
Arthur prese il piatto, annuendo stancamente. Un po’ meglio, pensò. Ma lontano da come dovrebbe essere. "Grazie, Eleanor," disse, e si ritirò negli appartamenti di Merlin.  
   
Si trascinava su per le scale pensando al futuro. Di ciò che la sua vita sarebbe stata al di là di quelle mura.  
   
Nessuno lo avrebbe riconosciuto, pensò. Non dovunque. Non come se stesso.  
   
Una cosa così strana, non avere nessuno che sapesse chi fosse. Tutte le persone nella sua vita lo avevano conosciuto. Come il loro principe. Il loro re. E se non lo avessero fatto, una semplice menzione del suo nome sarebbe stata sufficiente.  
   
Ora, usare il suo nome significava essere messo in ridicolo o dato per matto.  
   
Dovrò mentire a tutti, pensò Arthur. Dovrò mentire a me stesso. Almeno fino al momento in cui la grande prova di Albion arriverà.  
   
Il pensiero di mentire lo faceva sentire male. Non riusciva a immaginarlo. Ogni giorno dover nascondere chi era. Dover fingere di essere inferiore a quello che era. Dover essere giudicato falsamente, senza conoscere il suo cuore.  
   
Arthur si bloccò nel corridoio, e dovette appoggiarsi contro il muro, sopraffatto da una consapevolezza improvvisa.  
   
Merlin, pensò.  
   
Ecco come era sempre stato per Merlin.  
   
 _'Ho sempre dovuto mentire_ ,' gli aveva detto Merlin. E Arthur non aveva capito, non del tutto, quello che aveva significato.  
   
Dover mentire a tutti coloro che lo conoscevano. Essere visto da tutti per meno di quello che era. Non avere nessuno che conoscesse il suo cuore.  
   
Arthur non riusciva nemmeno a gestirlo per quindici secondi. Non poteva immaginare di farlo per millecinquecento anni.  
   
"Idiota," mormorò tra sé, e si spinse attraverso la porta della camera.  
   
Dopo aver posato il suo piatto sul tavolo, Arthur liberò la sua spada dalla cintura, quasi tagliandosi la mano nel farlo. In qualche modo si sfilò la cintura e si tolse i suoi vestiti, riuscendo per due volte ad aggrovigliarsi nel materiale. Quasi cadde quando si infilò i calzoni per dormire, e dovette appoggiarsi contro il suo guardaroba.  
   
La mancanza di sonno della notte prima lo stava decisamente sfinendo. Arthur si passò una mano sul viso, ricordando la lunga notte prima, seduto a vegliare su Merlin.  
   
Merlin, che era crollato sotto la forza della sua magia. Merlin, che stava avendo strani sogni.  
   
Sogni che non aveva mai avuto prima. Sogni che lo svegliavano in preda al panico.  
   
Proprio come-  
   
Arthur tirò un pugno nel guardaroba abbastanza forte da sentire il dolore su per tutto il braccio.  
   
No, pensò.  
   
 _Non_ come lei.  
   
 _Mai_ come lei.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo, lo liberò, e sentì lo sfinimento cadere su di lui ancora una volta. Portò la spada vicino al letto, e la mise nel fodero che pendeva dal montante del letto.  
   
Poi, per un lungo momento, Arthur fissò il grumo di coperte e lenzuola che Merlin non era riuscito a rifare il giorno prima.  
   
Vado alla toilette, pensò. Mi lavo, mi vesto, mangio, e mi preparo per la giornata. Un sacco di allenamento in vista. Spade, mazza e giavellotto e il resto.  
   
Sul letto, le lenzuola sgualcite e le coperte sembravano nuvole.  
   
"Assurdo", disse.  
   
E poi strisciò sul letto e cadde di faccia sulle lenzuola.  
   
Il cuscino sotto il naso odorava di vaniglia e spezie e sudore e vino e vita all'aria aperta. Merlin le aveva usate, pensò, mentre inspirava profondamente rilassato, pensando a castelli e torrette e scintillanti stelle d'oro, e corde di magia che si estendevano nel mondo, lasciando la vita nella loro scia.  
   
Pochi minuti, pensò Arthur, e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
Pochi minuti ...  
   
Un rumore improvviso lo svegliò, e tirò su la testa, sbattendo le palpebre nella stanza. Le coperte erano stese sopra di lui, e la luce del giorno era smorzata dalle tende attraverso le nicchie delle finestre.  
   
Si girò nel letto, agitando le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Merlin!"  
   
La porta della sua camera si aprì, e Merlin sbirciò dentro, facendo una smorfia. "Scusate. L'avete sentito?"  
   
Un vassoio caduto, realizzò Arthur. Era stato svegliato dal suono della caduta di un vassoio. Arthur sbatté le palpebre attraverso la stanza verso il lungo tavolo nella stanza accanto. Ogni genere di cibo era stato posato sopra, il vapore che ancora saliva dai piatti. "Che è successo?"  
   
"Ho lasciato cadere il vassoio. Nella sala. Mi dispiace. Vi lascio a tornare a dormire. "  
   
"Non ero addormentato." Arthur si tirò su dal letto e si alzò, poi ondeggiò, e tornò a sedersi. "Ecco. Forse ho dormito. Un po’."  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin attraversare la stanza, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, per sistemarsi accanto al tavolo.  
   
"Che diavolo stai indossando?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Vestiti?" Merlin tese le braccia lungo i fianchi, la sua lunga tunica marrone a maniche lunghe che si tendeva sul petto. Era un po' più stretta dei suoi normali vestiti, il suo piccolo scollo a V senza alcun laccio, facendo domandare ad Arthur come era riuscito a passarselo sopra la testa. Anche i suoi calzoni erano così stretti, scuri e fatti di un tessuto nero spesso che si estendeva fino alle basse scarpe nere.  
   
"Sei ridicolo," gli disse Arthur, anche se non era vero. Sembrava diverso, più che altro. Il che lo disturbava in qualche modo. Quasi come era inquietante il fatto che lui stesse fissando intensamente il lungo, pallido collo esposto di Merlin. Arthur distolse subito lo sguardo sul viso di Merlin.  
   
"Ho lavorato in negozio e al bar, mentre voi facevate il vostro _sonnellino_ ," gli disse Merlin, pronunciando con evidente piacere l’ultima parola ", e alla fine mi sono stufato di tutte le battute di Danyl e Heath sul fatto che sembravo fuggito da una Fiera del Rinascimento. Stavo per cambiarmi di nuovo, dopo avervi portato - Beh, lo chiamerei pranzo, ma è più una cena anticipata. "  
   
Arthur si alzò in piedi, grattandosi il petto nudo mentre camminava a piedi nudi attraverso la stanza. Aprì le tende alle finestre e strizzò gli occhi di fuori in un sole che era basso a ovest. «Da quanto tempo dormivo?"  
   
"Cinque o sei ore?"  
   
Arthur si girò verso di lui, indignato. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Ho provato a svegliarvi."  
   
"Quanto hai provato, esattamente?"  
   
Merlin gli fece un sorriso ironico che rispondeva a quella domanda.  
   
"Questo non ti farà scampare l’allenamento, lo sai," lo informò Arthur. "E togliti queste sciocchezze prima. Ti romperai quei calzoni in due minuti. Come hai fatto a far passare la testa in quella tunica comunque? "  
   
Merlin agganciò un dito sotto il colletto e tirò. Il materiale si allungò e poi scattò di nuovo alla sua dimensione originale. "È elastico", disse, con un sorriso felice.  
   
Arthur gli si avvicinò e si mise a far scorrere due dita sotto il collo della camicia di Merlin, per fare la stessa cosa che aveva fatto Merlin. Poi fece scivolare le dita più in basso, afferrando una manciata di materiale, premendo con le dita, con le nocche appoggiate contro il petto di Merlin. "Si estende tutto", disse, e sollevò l'altra mano per farla scorrere sopra la tunica, il palmo della mano in movimento sopra il petto di Merlin.  
   
Merlin rabbrividì e fece un passo indietro. "Bene. Allora ... Andrò a cambiarmi ".  
   
"Prima di andare dammela."  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"La tunica. Qualcosa fatto di quel materiale potrebbe essere utile durante l'allenamento. Consentirebbe un’eccellente gamma di movimenti. Dai, forza. Toglitela."  
   
Merlin fece per parlare, poi chiuse di scatto la bocca. Si chinò, e sfilò la tunica sopra la sua testa. La porse a Arthur diventando un po’ rosso in viso.  
   
Arthur esaminò il materiale, ancora caldo dal corpo di Merlin, poi se lo infilò sopra la testa, spingendo le braccia attraverso i fori per le maniche. La sistemò su di sé, regolandola un po’ sulle braccia e tirandola verso il basso sopra i calzoni.  
   
Era molto più stretta su di lui di quanto non fosse per Merlin, tirando sui muscoli del petto come una seconda pelle. "Questa dovrebbe funzionare molto bene", disse, strofinando una mano sul petto. Il materiale era incredibilmente morbido. "Di che cosa è fatto?"  
   
Quando alzò lo sguardo verso Merlin, vide che lui era in piedi con le braccia incrociate sul petto pallido, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, uno sguardo di angoscia sul viso.  
   
"Che c’è?" gli chiese Arthur.  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si volsero al viso di Arthur, un rossore diffuso sulle guance.  
   
È imbarazzato, pensò Arthur. Anche se non riusciva a capire perché. Non è che non fossero stati altre volte così svestiti. "Vai avanti allora. Cambiati."  
   
Merlin annuì, e si voltò per andarsene.  
   
"Un'ultima cosa."  
   
Merlin non si voltò. "Sì?"  
   
Arthur fece il giro davanti a Merlin, poi lo raggiunse e trascinò entrambe le mani ripetutamente e rapidamente sui capelli di Merlin.  
   
"Smettetela!" protestò Merlin, e diede uno schiaffo alla mano di Arthur.  
   
"Che cosa è che hai tra i capelli? Sembra resina- "  
   
"È un prodotto per capelli – Arthur – giù le mani".  
   
Arthur afferrò il collo di Merlin e lo costrinse a portare la testa in avanti. Usò l'altra mano per appiattire i capelli di Merlin nel modo in cui avrebbero dovuto essere. "Sembra che sei stato in una tempesta di vento-"  
   
"Arthur," disse la voce di Merlin, soffocata e bassa.  
   
Arthur lasciò andare il collo e fece un passo indietro, sorridendo. "Ecco", disse, appena Merlin sollevò il volto arrossato su di lui. "È molto meglio."  
   
Merlin lo guardò da sotto ciò che ancora sembrava un nido d'uccello di capelli neri. "Asino," mormorò mentre si allontanava, sbattendo contro la spalla di Arthur sulla sua strada.  
   
Arthur si strofinò le dita con la sostanza appiccicosa lasciata dai capelli di Merlin. Sollevò la punta delle dita al naso, annusando con curiosità, perché poteva sentire l'odore di uno strano profumo di spezie sovrapposto al familiare sapone che entrambi condividevano nel bagno.  
   
Quando alzò gli occhi, vide Merlin in piedi sulla soglia, che lo osservava, così rosso in faccia che anche le sue orecchie erano rosse.  
   
"Non dimenticare le attrezzature per l’allenamento," gli disse Arthur. "E la mazza. So come ti piace lavorare con la mazza. "  
   
Merlin aprì la bocca per rispondere. Uscì solo un suono soffocato. Spalancò gli occhi. Poi scomparve attraverso la porta senza dire una parola.  
   
Arthur rise tra sé, poi si sedette al tavolo di fronte alla quantità di cibo che Merlin aveva preparato per lui.  
   
Ogni singolo boccone era delizioso. La frutta era fresca, anche se molta non era di stagione, il pane ancora caldo dal forno, le patate condite con erbe fresche, la carne di altissima qualità. E ancora una volta assaggiò il tè proprio come lo ricordava a Camelot. Merlin lo sta facendo di nuovo, pensò. Proprio come il resto.  
   
Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, sorseggiando un fresco bicchiere di succo di frutta dolce di qualche tipo.  
   
Allungò le gambe davanti a lui, e si stravaccò un po’ sulla sedia. Assolutamente, e completamente, rilassato.  
   
Arthur osservò i granelli di polvere danzare attraverso i raggi del sole pomeridiano che splendeva attraverso le stanze, ascoltò il canto degli uccelli al di là delle finestre aperte, e sentì sul suo volto la piacevole calda brezza estiva che muoveva le tende alle finestre.  
   
Non posso credere che ho fatto un pisolino, pensò. Proprio nel bel mezzo della giornata.  
   
Quando era stata l'ultima volta che l’aveva fatto senza essere malato o ferito? Non riusciva a ricordare un solo giorno nella sua vita adulta.  
   
A pensarci bene, che giorno era? si chiese. Non aveva mai perso il conto prima. Glielo avevano sempre detto, o lo aveva saputo dal suo programma meticolosamente studiato che lo teneva costantemente occupato.  
   
Cosa che non faceva. Non più.  
   
Non c’erano riunioni con il Consiglio, pensò. Non c’erano feste da pianificare. Non c’erano sessioni di strategia da condurre. Né inviati diplomatici da incontrare. Nessuna visita infinita dei nobili che non riuscivano a vedere oltre le mura del proprio castello.  
   
Non aveva nulla, in effetti, da fare.  
   
Dovrei essere disturbato da questo, Arthur pensò. Dovrei proprio esserlo.  
   
E tuttavia, non lo era.  
   
In tutti i suoi anni come re, non aveva mai goduto di quella parte della leadership. Tutto ciò che era il fasto e il fastidio della vita di corte, tutti i problemi di gestione della vita del castello. Questo era tutto quello che conosceva nel governare Camelot. Aveva delegato gran parte di ciò per quanto possibile al Consiglio, o a Gwen, o a Merlin.  
   
Eppure, c’era stato molto che non era stato in grado di evitare. I suoi doveri abitualmente consumavano tutta la sua vita, dall'alba al tramonto, senza sosta, giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno ...  
   
Quindi l'assenza di tutto ciò, veramente, era ... un sollievo.  
   
Dovrei sentirmi in colpa per sentirmi in questo modo, pensò Arthur, mentre sorseggiava il succo fresco. Dovrei.  
   
Ma non lo era. Così come non si sentiva in colpa per essersi stravaccato sulla sedia, ascoltando gli uccelli, godendosi la calda brezza estiva, con solo i propri desideri per dettare ciò che la sua giornata doveva portare.  
   
Perché quando, in tutta la sua vita, era mai stato in grado di fare quello che voleva fare?  
   
Il picnic, pensò Arthur. Suo padre aveva portato lui, Morgana e tutti i loro servitori sui campi al di là del castello. E dopo Arthur aveva mangiato a sazietà degli alimenti meravigliosi preparati per loro, era andato ad esplorare i boschi, quanto bastava per sentirsi come se fosse stato impegnato in qualche grande avventura. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo nella foresta. Erano dovuti venirlo a cercare. Non voleva tornare a casa.  
   
Sì, pensò. Quella è stata l'ultima volta che mi sono sentito come adesso.  
   
Aveva dieci anni quel giorno.  
   
Arthur appoggiò le mani sul tavolo. Allungò le dita sul piano del tavolo in legno.  
   
"Potrei stare tutto il giorno a non far nulla se lo volessi", disse Arthur, come se stesse emettendo un decreto reale. "In effetti, potrei non fare assolutamente nulla. Tutto il giorno. In effetti, per molti giorni, se lo volessi. "  
   
Sembrava un'eresia, solo il dirlo.  
   
Ma lo faceva anche sentire dannatamente bene.  
   
Arthur sorrise tra sé, guardando indietro al suo letto, le coperte spiegazzate che ancora sembravano nuvole gonfie.  
   
"Potrei anche," Arthur informò il letto ", farmi un altro _pisolino_ se volessi-"  
   
"Scusatemi, sire," la voce di Merlin vicino alla porta, sorprese Arthur seduto dritto mentre stava afferrando il piatto con entrambe le mani. "Ma desiderate che porti il giavellotto, la mazza, il bersaglio, l'armatura e la spada per l’allenamento?"  
   
Il tono lamentoso di Merlin era un piacere da ascoltare. "Le spade," lo corresse Arthur, e si servì un'altra focaccina. Perché anche se l'idea di tornare a dormire era interessante, l'idea dell’allenamento era migliore. Soprattutto se si trattava di tormentare un po’ Merlin. "Avrai bisogno di una spada pure tu. E dell’armatura. "  
   
Al suo silenzio, Arthur si voltò per trovare Merlin che lo guardava a bocca aperta con palese orrore.  
   
"Non mi piace l'idea più di quanto piaccia a te," lo informò Arthur, il che era una menzogna assoluta. "Sarà come allenarsi con un ramo di salice. Ora vai."  
   
Con uno sbuffo sonoro, Merlin uscì dalla porta.  
   
Arthur contò fino a cinque nella sua testa nella stanza perfettamente in silenzio, poi urlò "Ti ho sentito!"  
   
"Volevo che sentiste!"  urlò Merlin dal corridoio.  
   
"Lo sapevo," disse Arthur e si infilò in bocca una focaccina.


	18. giorni nel passato, notti nel presente

Merlin atterrò pesantemente sulla schiena sull’erba in riva al lago, il bersaglio di legno cadde pesantemente sul suo viso, e il fiato gli fu strappato via dai polmoni.  
   
"Sul serio, Merlin..." disse Arthur, per la decima volta da quando avevano iniziato l’addestramento.  
   
Merlin fece una smorfia sotto lo scudo di legno, sentendosi sudato e dolorante e pensò a una dozzina di repliche che non poteva dire perché non riusciva a riprendere il maledetto fiato.  
   
"Hai praticato una qualsiasi forma di esercizio fisico durante la mia assenza? Ho usato la spada contro arbusti che mi hanno dato più problemi di te. "  
   
Merlin tolse il bersaglio dal suo volto. Ma la sua rabbia scemò non appena vide Arthur nella sua cotta di maglia e l'armatura, i capelli biondi arruffati e splendente nel sole del tardo pomeriggio, un ghigno che illuminava i suoi occhi azzurri.  
   
È ingiusto, pensò Merlin amaramente. Proprio ridicolmente sleale. Non riesco nemmeno a rimanere arrabbiato con lui. Non tanto quanto voglio. Non con la sua stupida faccia e i suoi stupidi capelli e il suo stupido tutto.  
   
"Potreste provare a trattenervi un po’!" riuscì a farfugliare Merlin, anche se il suo tono era molto meno velenoso di quanto avesse voluto.  
   
L’espressione di Arthur rifletté l'assurdità di quell'idea. "Smettila di fare la ragazzina," disse, e si allontanò, roteando la mazza in aria formando un otto.  
   
Merlin si alzò in piedi, l'obiettivo di legno pesante in mano. La sua tunica e i calzoni aderivano al suo corpo in ogni singolo punto immaginabile. Era coperto di polvere e sudore e anche dal proprio sangue dove aveva sfregato il braccio contro il bersaglio.  
   
Dannata mazza e dannato bersaglio e dannati esercizi di allenamento, pensò miseramente.  
   
Arthur aveva avuto ragione su una cosa. Se avesse indossato i suoi abiti moderni per l’allenamento, si sarebbe aperto in due i pantaloni fino alla schiena. E ancora una volta il suo fazzoletto era giusto a portata di mano, per assorbire il sudore dal collo e dal volto.  
   
"Vieni, andiamo," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin tirò il bersaglio fino alla sua spalla, abbassando la testa. "Odio la dannata mazza», borbottò.  
   
"Che cos’hai detto?"  
   
Merlin abbassò il bersaglio per l’addestramento per lanciare ad Arthur un sorriso che era tutto denti e occhi socchiusi. "Ho detto che non riesco a credere quanto mi mancasse essere quasi picchiato a morte da voi per il vostro divertimento, _mio signore_ »  
   
"È un grande onore, lo credo anch’io." Arthur si atteggiò di nuovo in posizione da combattimento, la mazza sollevata e furiosamente in movimento.  
   
Il pensiero che tutta quella potenza atterrasse sulla sua spalla dolorante fece abbassare a Merlin il bersaglio, e indicare la pila di attrezzature per l'allenamento che aveva portato giù dal terzo scaffale del deposito nella sua torre.  
   
"Oh guardate,", disse Merlin. "C'è uno scudo e una spada per l’addestramento, proprio in attesa di essere utilizzati. Non potete dimenticare di fare esercizio con quelli, no? "  
   
Arthur si raddrizzò e gli diede uno sguardo di palese esasperazione. "Tu non vuoi allenarti più con la mazza".  
   
"Sto solo cercando di evitare che le vostre abilità con la spada arrugginiscano, sire," disse Merlin, barcollando un po’ quando Arthur afferrò il bersaglio dalle sue mani, e lo gettò di lato.  
   
“Vai a metterti l’armatura allora."  
   
"Devo?" disse Merlin, e poi fece una smorfia al tono lamentoso della sua voce.  
   
"Devo?" ripeté Arthur, chiaramente prendendolo in giro.  
   
Merlin sbuffò e andò a infilarsi la cotta di maglia sopra i suoi vestiti. Ciò fece aderire al suo corpo la tunica e i calzoni sudati ancora di più di quanto già facevano. Non aveva idea di come Arthur sopportasse così bene il caldo, per di più con la giacca imbottita sotto la sua cotta di maglia e l’armatura.  
   
"Anche il resto ", disse Arthur, indicando l'armatura con la spada per l’addestramento.  
   
"Arthur, è _soffocante_. Non metterò addosso più metallo con questo sole che mi cuoce come un arrosto. Inoltre, sono spade _spuntate_. "  
   
"Bene, come vuoi. Ma mi sembra di ricordare che qualcuno una volta si era fatto male con una spada da allenamento".  
   
"Colpa vostra," borbottò Merlin, mentre prendeva lo scudo che Arthur gli porgeva. "Cosa dovrei fare con questa?" Chiese, e fece un cenno alla spada.  
   
Arthur gli lanciò uno di quegli sguardi che suggerivano che Merlin era un piccolo, sciocco, bambino. "Arare un campo, Merlin. Cosa pensi che dovresti fare con questa? "  
   
"Voglio dire, perché dovrei perdere tempo con la spada? Non posso semplicemente usare lo scudo e lasciare che voi facciate esercizio? "  
   
"I miei avversari non vengono verso di me con gli scudi, Merlin. E in ogni caso, è necessario mantenere le tue abilità con la spada. Così come fanno loro."  
   
"So come usare una spada," insistette Merlin.  
   
Arthur si limitò a fissarlo.  
   
"Lo so!"  
   
"Ti ho visto di usare una spada, Merlin. Sembra che maneggi il ramo di un albero. Mentre hai gli occhi bendati. E hai bevuto. "  
   
Merlin afferrò la spada da lui. "Perché dovrei preoccuparmi di una _spada_? Ho la _magia_ ".  
   
"Merlin?"  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
Arthur lo colpì in fronte con il piatto della lama da allenamento.  
   
La mano di Merlin volò fino a premere contro la sua testa. "Per che cos'era questo!"  
   
"Se tu sapessi come usare una spada correttamente, saresti stato in grado di bloccare il colpo", disse Arthur dolcemente. "Stavi guardando dritto verso di me e avevi la lama a cinque centimetri di distanza dal viso, per l'amor di Dio."  
   
Merlin sbuffò, ma diede la causa come persa quando Arthur fece un passo indietro, la spada in una mano, lo scudo nell'altra, sogghignando selvaggiamente verso di lui nel sole del tardo pomeriggio.  
   
Per i successivi quindici minuti, Arthur praticò attacchi e placcaggi rudimentali per lavorare sulla sua forma. Con suo sommo stupore, Merlin fu in grado di ricordarne la maggior parte, da tutti gli anni trascorsi sui bordi dei campi di allenamento.  
   
Ma molto rapidamente, Merlin si trovò a malapena in grado di sollevare lo scudo per incontrare gli attacchi in rapido aumento di Arthur. Era terribilmente fuori forma, si rese conto. Senza fiato alzò lo scudo per una guardia alta, rendendosi conto solo dopo che doveva invece prepararsi per un attacco basso, quando il piatto della spada di Arthur lo attaccò alle gambe sollevandolo da terra.  
   
Questa volta, quando Merlin si schiantò al suolo, batté la fronte così forte con il suo scudo che vide le stelle.  
   
Mentre Merlin giaceva a terra imprecando tra sé, notò Arthur che si accucciava al suo fianco.  
   
"Aspetta." Arthur tolse la spada e lo scudo dalle mani di Merlin, poi delicatamente spinse via i capelli sudati dalla fronte con le dita guantate. "È solo un graffio. Starai bene."  
   
Merlin rimase lì quando Arthur si allontanò. La testa gli girava non tanto per la caduta piuttosto per le sue attenzioni nei suoi confronti. A Camelot Arthur avrebbero semplicemente riso e lo avrebbe lasciato steso lì.  
   
Mentre si chiedeva perché, Merlin fissò nel blu chiaro del cielo del tardo pomeriggio. Avrebbe voluto che piovesse come la notte scorsa. Sperava di non aver modificato troppo il tempo. Odiava pensare che quella ondata di caldo fosse colpa sua.  
   
Si sentiva come se la sua pelle stesse per sciogliersi sotto la sua cotta di maglia. Non riusciva a immaginare come Arthur fosse ancora così perfetto. Ma tutto sommato, Arthur era sempre stato ridicolmente a suo agio nelle vesti di un cavaliere.  
   
La prossima volta gli farò indossare il mantello, pensò Merlin, mentre giaceva a terra, guardando Arthur che prendeva lunghi sorsi d’acqua dalla bottiglia. In realtà, sarebbe stato davvero bello vedere di nuovo Arthur nel suo mantello. Vivo e in moto. Era sempre bello in rosso.  
   
Merlin fissò le nuvole, chiedendosi quanto forte avesse battuto la testa, per lasciarsi andare a pensare queste cose. È il tuo re, si disse. È il tuo re, e tu sei il suo servitore, e non puoi pensare a quanto bello sarebbe nel suo mantello, o quanto nobile nella sua armatura, o come i suoi capelli al sole in questo momento sembrino una corona di luce-  
   
Merlin gemette a terra, e premette le mani sugli occhi.  
   
Dalla pila di attrezzature, sentì Arthur gridare un saluto. Danyl e Heath stavano camminando lungo il pendio erboso dal castello, entrambi sorridenti, Heath con un cellulare in mano, indicando entrambi.  
   
"Stai bene?" chiese Danyl. "Eleanor ha quasi chiamato il servizio di emergenza due volte prima di andarsene finito il lavoro. Siamo a malapena riusciti a fermarla. "  
   
Merlin si alzò in piedi con uno sguardo al cerchio di pietre. A giudicare dalle ombre, erano circa le sette. Non c'era da stupirsi che il loro addestramento non avesse degli spettatori. Era tutto chiuso da tempo.  
   
"Ha fatto promettere Danyl di chiamare se le cose fossero andate troppo male", aggiunse Heath, mentre nascondeva il cellulare in tasca. "E ciao a te, comunque," disse ad Arthur.  
   
Danyl lo colpì elegantemente nelle costole. "Sta zitto."  
   
"Volevo solo dire ciao", replicò Heath, ma diede a Danyl uno sguardo di scusa, e avvicinò la sua spalla contro di lui, prima di passare al punto in cui Merlin si avvicinava barcollando. "Santo cielo, hai un aspetto terribile."  
   
"Beh, questo è un bene perché mi sento malissimo." Merlin lanciò ad Arthur un'occhiataccia, ma ricevette in risposta un lungo scuotimento sofferente della testa. "Arthur, questo è Danyl e questo è Heath. Lavorano per me nel negozio".  
   
"E aiutano con l’attività di marketing e promozione nei social media", aggiunse Heath.  
   
Merlin sollevò un sopracciglio al giovane sorridente mentre lui prendeva una bottiglia d’acqua per sé. "Non ti ho ancora dato una risposta su questo."  
   
"Oh sì, dovresti sul serio, perché lui," Heath indicò Arthur, "sarebbe _fantastico_ per gli affari. Voglio dire, combattimenti con la spada? Sulle rive del lago di Avalon? La gente _ama_ queste cose. Insomma, avremmo bisogno di qualcuno che combattesse con lui che sapesse effettivamente usare una spada, "  
   
Merlin si strozzò con la sua acqua. "Io so usare una spada!"  
   
"Proprio no", replicò Arthur. "Anche lui l’ha capito. E non è stato addestrato a maneggiare la spada. O sì? "  
   
"Non ancora", disse Heath rapidamente, "ma mi piacerebbe."  
   
"Hai la corporatura giusta," gli rispose Arthur. "Potrei mostrarti un paio di cose."  
   
Merlin guardò da Heath ad Arthur e viceversa. "Aspettate. Che cosa?"  
   
"Tu dai _lezioni di spada_?", chiese Heath. "Potresti farlo qui?" Diede a Danyl una forte gomitata nelle costole. "Puoi immaginare? Lezioni di Spada da un ragazzo di nome Arthur!"  
   
"Ora aspetta un attimo!", disse Merlin.  
   
"Hey," Heath ad Arthur, " i tuoi studenti ti chiamano mai Re Arthur?"  
   
"Mi chiamano solo così. Con alcune eccezioni, "aggiunse, con uno sguardo severo a Merlin.  
   
«Saresti seriamente interessato a insegnare?" chiese Heath ad Arthur.  
   
"Sarebbe un cambiamento positivo dall’allenarsi con qualcuno che usa la spada come se fosse parte di un albero."  
   
Merlin sbuffò a tutti loro. "Guardate che io sono qui."  
   
"Mio fratello vorrebbe farlo", disse Danyl a Heath. "Prende già lezioni di arti marziali -"  
   
"E mi vengono in mente almeno tre ragazzi di rugby." Heath si voltò di nuovo verso Arthur. "Quando potremmo cominciare?"  
   
Arthur fece un passo indietro, facendo roteare la spada in aria, sorridendo prima all’espressione stupita di Merlin, e poi di nuovo a Heath. "Nessun momento è come il presente."  
   
Heath colpì Danyl nel braccio per l’eccitazione, poi si incamminò a prendere una spada e uno scudo dal mucchio di attrezzature.  
   
"Merlin, dagli la tua cotta di maglia."  
   
Merlin fissò Arthur in una sorta di stordimento. Scherzi a parte, cosa stava succedendo? Arthur stava per insegnare a Heath, fra tutte le persone? Heath, che credeva che stare seduto su una sedia a guardare Danyl fare tutta la fatica era il modo migliore per fare il suo lavoro?  
   
"Siete sicuro che sia una buona idea, sire?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Non dirmi che ti manca già “ _essere quasi picchiato a morte per il mio divertimento_ ” ", disse Arthur, i suoi occhi blu lampeggianti dal divertimento.  
   
"Certo che no, ma-"  
   
"Allora vai a sederti," gli disse Arthur, e fece un gesto con la sua spada al punto in cui era seduto Danyl vicino agli attrezzi per l’addestramento. "E bevi qualcosa prima di collassare."  
   
Merlin si tolse la sua cotta di maglia e la porse a Heath, poi guardò con stupore Heath che la infilava sulla testa e si precipitava verso Arthur.  
   
" _Siediti_ , Merlin," ordinò Arthur.  
   
Merlin si lasciò cadere a terra accanto a Danyl. "Sì, _mio signore_ » sbottò, arrabbiato con se stesso per aver reagito al tono regale di Arthur così in fretta.  
   
Al fianco di Merlin, Danyl gli diede uno sguardo divertito. "Mio signore?"  
   
Merlin si sentì arrossire. "È solo..."  
   
"Pronto?" chiese Arthur a Heath.  
   
"Pronto, _sire_ ", replicò Heath, lanciando un sorriso a Merlin.  
   
"Oh, al diavolo," brontolò Merlin, e si tuffò di nuovo sull'erba, trascinandosi uno scudo sul viso.  
   
'Sire' e ‘mio signore', pensò. Proprio di fronte ai suoi _dipendenti_.  
   
"Fai in modo che non si uccidano a vicenda," mormorò a Danyl.  
   
Per diversi minuti poté sentire il clangore delle spade e degli scudi, intervallati da Arthur che istruiva Heath sulla scherma e che cosa significasse essere un cavaliere.  
   
E ricordò a Merlin delle volte in cui i giovani figli dei nobili in visita erano venuti al campo di allenamento. Si era dimenticato quanto Arthur fosse paziente con i giovani. Per tanto tempo Arthur non era stato altro se non selvaggio sui campi di allenamento e sui campi di battaglia. Si era dimenticato che Arthur potesse essere anche così.  
   
"Merlin?"  
   
"Hmm?"  
   
"Mi stavo chiedendo. Se tu. Um. Hai qualche equipaggiamento? Per Heath da usare?"  
   
Merlin si tolse lo scudo dal volto e si mise a sedere a fianco di Danyl. Arthur si trovava di fronte a Heath, la spada tesa davanti a sé, mostrandogli la risposta ad un attacco in avanti.  
   
"Va bene", disse Merlin.  
   
Danyl lo guardò, poi guardò di nuovo Heath, rosso sulle guance. "È.... bello. Dovrebbe essere... Bello... In armatura... Credo."  
   
"Lo sono sempre." Merlin si appoggiò su un gomito sul prato, allungando le gambe, guardando il suo re fare quello che faceva meglio. Che era guidare gli altri verso una versione migliore di se stessi. Non aveva mai visto Heath così intento in quello che stava facendo.  
   
"Così. Tu e Arthur? "Danyl chiese a voce bassa.  
   
Merlin lo guardò bruscamente.  
   
Danyl gli indirizzò un piccolo sorriso, i capelli scuri che soffiavano nei suoi occhi, il viso tondo pallido ancora un po’ rosso sulle guance. "Voi due ...?"  
   
"No." Merlin si raddrizzò, aggiustandosi la tunica, mettendosi a posto la cintura, spazzolandosi della polvere sui calzoni. "No, noi non... No... Sono solo suo..."  
   
Amico? Pensò Merlin. Servitore? Stregone? Protettore?  
   
Niente sembrava abbastanza.  
   
Niente lo aveva mai fatto.  
   
"Non volevo ficcare il naso", disse Danyl. "È solo che.... Ogni volta che ti vedo con lui, sei ... "  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
Danyl si strinse nelle spalle, abbracciando le ginocchia al petto, il mento appoggiato su di loro, mentre tornava a guardare Arthur e Heath.  
   
Merlin fissava in lontananza, l'acqua che si rifletteva fuori del lago, aggrottando la fronte tra sé. I suoi occhi si trascinarono fino all'isola nel mezzo all'acqua. Alle rovine della torre. La luce del sole era catturata su di loro, gettando un bagliore dorato. Un inquietante ricordo dei suoi sogni.  
   
Fu rapidamente distratto dal suono delle risate di Arthur, per qualcosa che Heath aveva detto. Merlin osservò i due uomini circondarsi l'un l'altro, mentre Heath provava alcune delle cose che gli erano state mostrate, e Arthur gli correggeva la forma o il movimento.  
   
Merlin li osservò per un po’ al fianco di Danyl, fino a quando Heath arrivò a tirare Danyl in piedi. Dopo qualche riflessione tra di loro, Heath trasferì la sua cotta di maglia a Danyl, e porse spada e scudo nelle mani di Danyl.  
   
Merlin li guardò con un sorriso mentre Arthur mostrava a Danyl le stesse tecniche che aveva mostrato a Heath, con Heath lì vicino, che sorrideva alla scena. Danyl imitò Arthur attenzione, timido come sempre, finché ad un certo punto, riprodusse la tecnica di Arthur con un montante piuttosto aggressivo che fece fischiare la sua spada in aria.  
   
Arthur annuì la sua approvazione, lanciando un'occhiata a Merlin con le sopracciglia alzate. "Meglio tenerlo d’occhio!" disse a Merlin, e indicò Danyl completamente arrossito.  
   
"Guardare Danyl è il mio lavoro", disse Heath, e afferrò Danyl attorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo appassionatamente abbastanza a lungo che Merlin fece un fischio di apprezzamento. Heath lasciò Danyl con la sua spada in pugno, poi colpì con l'arma di piatto il sedere di Danyl.  
   
"Questo è barare!", disse Danyl, ridendo, mentre afferrava la sua spada.  
   
"Attento!" disse Merlin. "Potete farvi male con queste cose!"  
   
"Come è possibile farsi male con questo?" replicò Heath incredulo, mentre riusciva a rubare a Danyl anche lo scudo.  
   
"C'erano circostanze attenuanti," Merlin lo informò. "Coinvolgevano un..." Grifone era la parola successiva, ma non era bene parlarne, così terminò con "... animale selvaggio."  
   
Questa volta, quando Heath afferrò Danyl intorno alla vita, li nascose dietro lo scudo eretto tra di loro e dove erano lui e Arthur.  
   
Merlin alzò gli occhi e prese una bottiglia d’acqua per Arthur. "Mai visto uno scudo usato in questo modo sui campi di allenamento", disse, mentre si alzava in piedi e si avvicinava ad Arthur.  
   
Gli tese una bottiglia d'acqua. Quando Arthur non la prese, Merlin si voltò verso di lui.  
   
Arthur stava fissando, un'espressione totalmente stordita sul suo volto, dove Heath e Danyl erano nascosti dietro lo scudo Pendragon.  
   
Oh, pensò Merlin. Giusto.  
   
In tutti i loro colloqui sulla storia, in tutte le loro discussioni sul mondo che era cambiato, non erano ancora arrivati a questo.  
   
Era ora di parlarne quindi, pensò Merlin. Non qualcosa che fosse impaziente di fare, onestamente. Ma non poteva evitarlo ora, soprattutto non con Arthur che li fissava in un modo che era ai limiti dell’offensivo.  
   
"Arthur", gli disse Merlin. E poi lo spinse con il gomito. " _Testa di cavolo_ ".  
   
Lo sguardo di Arthur scattò a lui. " _Cosa_?"  
   
Heath abbassò lo scudo, e si sporse in avanti a premere la fronte contro quella di Danyl, mentre entrambi si sorridevano stupidamente a vicenda in una commovente dimostrazione di affetto.  
   
Arthur aveva ricominciato di nuovo a guardarli.  
   
"Ror gora idos silus arnint!" gli sibilò Merlin.  
   
"Nid spi oed inos silus arnint!» sbottò Arthur.  
   
"Sì, lo _sei_ ", rispose Merlin.  
   
"No, _non_ lo sono," replicò Arthur.  
   
"Che lingua è?" chiese Heath, mentre lui e Danyl si avvicinavano.  
   
"Solo qualcosa che ricorda casa. Abbiamo finito per oggi, quindi? "Merlin chiese a tutti loro, sperando disperatamente che la risposta fosse sì.  
   
"Sì, farei meglio ad andare a casa di nonna per aiutare con i cavalli. Ragazzo mio, tu le piaci parecchio, tra l'altro ", disse Heath a Merlin.  
   
"Ho notato. Non puoi fare qualcosa?”  
   
"Di solito non è così male. Ma dice che le ricordi Emrys. E lei voleva farsi tuo zio da anni... "  
   
"Smettila, sul serio, solo..." Merlin rabbrividì e fece una smorfia, poi guardò Arthur, che stava sorridendo verso di lui. Meglio della sua precedente espressione, in ogni caso. "E voi, sire? Avete finito l’allenamento? "  
   
" _Sire_ ", disse Heath piano a Danyl.  
   
"Chiudi il becco," scattò Merlin contro di lui.  
   
"È abbastanza per oggi," dichiarò Arthur, e si diresse verso casa, naturalmente non portando nulla.  
   
Con l'aiuto di Danyl e Heath, riuscirono a portare tutto fino alla residenza di Merlin in un solo viaggio. Merlin gettò tutto attraverso la sua porta di casa prima di mandarli via.  
   
"A che ora possiamo allenarci di nuovo domani?" chiese Heath ad Arthur.  
   
"Dopo pranzo," Arthur gli rispose. "Indossate qualcosa di più adatto di quello. L’addestramento richiede più flessibilità rispetto a quanta ne permettano quei vestiti. "  
   
"Grande. Non vedo l'ora di allenarmi con voi, sire, " disse, così sinceramente che Merlin fu sicuro che intendesse veramente attribuirgli quel titolo.  
   
"E io con voi, Heath, Danyl."  
   
"Sire," ripeté Danyl, con un sorriso timido.  
   
Solo Arthur poteva convincere la gente a chiamarlo col suo titolo senza chiedere loro di farlo, pensò Merlin. Non aveva dubbi che Arthur avrebbe ottenuto che tutta la caffetteria lo chiamasse sire in poco tempo.  
   
Mentre camminavano nel suo appartamento, Merlin tirò un profondo respiro di aria fresca. "È così più bello qui dentro", disse, mentre accumulava tutte le loro attrezzature di lato per occuparsene in seguito.  
   
Arthur lo seguì nel soggiorno, togliendosi un guanto e gettandolo sopra la pila, prima di cercare di tirare via la protezione del braccio con le dita sudate.  
   
Merlin tirò via le mani di Arthur e si prese il compito di rimuovere i guanti e le bretelle del braccio e l’armatura. Arthur era silenzioso mentre lui lavorava, gli occhi bassi, il respiro ancora un po’ accelerato per lo sforzo, il viso rosso dal calore, e i capelli madidi di sudore.  
   
"Potete andare per primo in bagno", fece Merlin. "Ne avete bisogno."  
   
Nessuna risposta al commento. Arthur teneva solo gli occhi bassi, le sopracciglia disegnate un po’ aggrottate, assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
   
Merlin fece un passo dietro Arthur per rimuovere la sua armatura. "È accettato ora", iniziò Merlin.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Due uomini che hanno una relazione romantica. O due donne. O chiunque. "Merlin tirò una fibbia testarda, concentrandosi su quella, perché era abbastanza difficile parlare di quelle cose. "Possono anche sposarsi. Se vogliono."  
   
Silenzio in risposta. Per una volta, Merlin era felice di non riuscire a vedere la faccia di Arthur.  
   
"Danyl si struggeva dietro a Heath da mesi," continuò Merlin, mentre le sue dita scioglievano fibbie e legacci. "Quel ragazzo era così innamorato che era doloroso da guardare. Specialmente quando Heath usciva con quella ragazza. Anche prima che Danyl realizzasse che Heath era ... di mentalità aperta in queste cose. Si sono messi insieme solo la scorsa settimana. Sono contento che finalmente l’abbiano fatto. Anche se sono in ritardo con il lavoro da allora ".  
   
Merlin tirò via l'armatura rimanente, poi afferrò la cotta di maglia. "Ho solo pensato che doveste saperlo", disse, mentre sollevava la cotta di maglia sopra la testa di Arthur.  
   
Quando si liberò da quella, Arthur aprì la giacca imbottita e la gettò in cima alla pila dell’armatura. La sua camicia era fradicia, appiccicata addosso come se fosse appena uscito dall'acqua.  
   
Un pensiero orribile che dirottò dalla testa di Merlin tutti i pensieri su qualsiasi altra cosa. "Mi occuperò di tutto questo, e poi vi porterò la vostra cena. A meno che non vi serva qualcos’altro, sire?", concluse, la frase da servitore reale che gli uscì senza pensare dalle labbra.  
   
"No, è tutto", rispose Arthur distrattamente, poi si allontanò, attraverso il soggiorno e in camera da letto, per tornare nelle sue stanze.  
   
Merlin lo fissò, prima di scuotersi dai suoi pensieri. Aveva cose da fare prima di potersi lavare anche lui. Doveva farle.  
   
Dopo aver sistemato l'attrezzatura in un mucchio per occuparsene al più tardi, si ritirò nelle proprie stanze al piano di sopra e aspettò il suo turno per il bagno. Quando Arthur finì, anche lui si fece la doccia e si vestì, poi tornò al piano di sotto per preparare la cena.  
   
Stava aspettando al piano di sotto al suo tavolo da pranzo che il suo tè terminasse l’infusione, quando Arthur lo raggiunse nel suo appartamento. Arthur gli si avvicinò in silenzio a piedi nudi, vestito casual in una tunica bianca sciolta e calzoni scuri.  
   
«Che cos'è?» Gli chiese Arthur, indicando il computer portatile aperto sul tavolo davanti a lui.  
   
Merlin completò l'ordine dei vestiti e di un nuovo cellulare per sé, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Un computer portatile", rispose, perché qualsiasi altra spiegazione era troppo lunga da iniziare.  
   
Arthur si fermò dietro Merlin, poi si chinò in avanti, con le mani sul retro della sedia di Merlin, sbirciando da sopra la spalla. Merlin poteva sentire il sapone di vaniglia di Camelot irradiarsi col calore del corpo di Arthur, a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla sua guancia.  
   
"Non sono riuscito a trovare nessuna notizia di qualcosa che vada male nel mondo", disse distrattamente Merlin, cercando disperatamente di non inclinarsi verso Arthur. "Beh, non peggio del solito. Niente che spieghi la vostra presenza qui, voglio dire."  
   
"Come funziona?" chiese Arthur, e allungò una mano per colpire il display con un dito.  
   
Merlin afferrò il polso e gli allontanò la mano. "Si chiama computer, e non lo imparerete fino alle ultime cronache."  
   
Avendogli negato la possibilità di colpire lo schermo, Arthur si avvicinò, il petto premuto contro la spalla di Merlin, sbirciando oltre il bordo dello schermo portatile dall'altra parte, ricordando a Merlin di un gatto che un tempo aveva avuto e che non era mai stato in grado di capire che non c’era nulla sull'altro lato dello specchio. "Dove sono le immagini che provengono da qui?" chiese Arthur. "È come una pietra della divinazione di quella grotta di cui mi hai parlato?"  
   
"In realtà, può mostrare immagini di cose lontane", rispose Merlin. "Anche se solo ciò che è già accaduto. O sta accadendo. Ma non è magia ".  
   
"Tecnologia", disse Arthur, annuendo come se avesse capito, il suo petto ancora premuto contro la spalla di Merlin. "Perché ci sono immagini di tuniche?"  
   
Merlin deglutì e cercò di allontanarsi un po’. Onestamente non riusciva a ricordare se Arthur era sempre stato così “tattile” come era stato in quegli ultimi giorni. Lui non credeva. Forse era un effetto collaterale dell’essere morto? Si chiese. Qualunque fosse la ragione, era meraviglioso e orribile in egual misura.  
   
"Si chiamano camicie ora," replicò Merlin, e poi dovette schiarirsi la gola, perché la sua voce era uscita un po’ roca. "E i calzoni sono chiamati pantaloni. Ne ho comprato alcuni per entrambi. La maggior parte dei miei vestiti erano adatti per un vecchio, e la maggior parte dei vostri vestiti ... "  
   
Arthur si alzò in piedi, guardandolo offeso. "Cosa c'è che non va nei miei vestiti?"  
   
"Niente, se foste a Camelot. O a passeggiare per i giardini padronali. Ma ho pensato che ... Se volete ambientarvi qui ... "  
   
"Non indosserò niente che mi faccia sembrare un uccello tropicale mezzo nudo," lo informò Arthur, e aggirò il tavolo per sedersi altezzosamente su una sedia vicina.  
   
"Non vi preoccupate, sto prendendo cose il più simili possibili a quello che già possedete. Solo noiose tinte unite e camicie larghe. Solo saranno più morbide, e con l’elastico ", aggiunse, e riuscì a ottenere almeno un addolcimento delle linee del volto di Arthur. "Come sta andando la vostra lettura?"  
   
Arthur incrociò le braccia sul petto, l'immagine stessa di un bambino reale petulante. "Mi sto ancora sciroppando un secolo infinito di re maleducati che pensavano che uccidere le loro famiglie e fare matrimoni misti con gli altri paesi fosse più importante di governare le proprie terre."  
   
"Temo che le cose non andranno molto meglio per un po’," gli disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur sbuffò a quell’informazione. "Ci deve essere un modo più veloce per conoscere un po’ di questi ridicoli cosiddetti re e arrivare finalmente a sapere cos’è _quello_ ", disse, colpendo con un dito il computer portatile di Merlin.  
   
"Leggere più velocemente?" Merlin chiuse il suo computer portatile e posò il suo vecchio cellulare in cima. L’aveva trovato nella tasca di uno dei suoi vecchi cappotti. Aveva ricevuto duecentocinque messaggi di testo sul cellulare che aveva usato come Emrys, la maggior parte di loro che lo sgridavano per essere scomparso improvvisamente come aveva fatto. Non aveva nemmeno ancora iniziato ad occuparsi di quel casino.  
   
"Ho un'idea", disse Arthur, con una voce che significava che a Merlin non sarebbe piaciuto qualunque cosa fosse. "Tu leggi le cronache a me, e mi indichi i punti salienti."  
   
 "I punti salienti? Di millecinquecento anni? "  
   
"Ottocento anni, sono arrivato fino al milleduecento."  
   
"È successo di più negli ultimi ottocento anni che in tutti gli anni prima!"  
   
"Merlin," disse Arthur, e il nome era un intero paragrafo, comprensivo di cose come 'non preoccuparti di discutere' e 'stai sprecando il fiato’ e la parola 'idiota'.  
   
Merlin sospirò rumorosamente.  
   
"Continuerò a leggere da solo dopo che arriveremo alla parte in cui posso capire cos’è questo", disse Arthur, e diede un colpetto al computer portatile di Merlin. "Ti renderà felice?"  
   
"Siete proprio un bambinone," replicò Merlin, mentre andava ad aggiungere il tè al vassoio di cibo.  
   
Arthur si alzò dal tavolo per seguire Merlin al piano di sopra. "Bene, allora ha senso che stai per leggere per me allora", disse. E poi si fermò, e si accigliò con se stesso.  
   
Merlin sorrise da sopra la spalla. "Questo non è uscito nel modo in cui avevate previsto, non è vero?"  
   
"Zitto," gli disse Arthur, e lo spinse sulle scale.  
   
Come si scoprì, il suggerimento di Arthur non era del tutto terribile. Per quando avevano finito di cenare, Merlin cominciò a fare come Arthur gli aveva chiesto, raccontando ad Arthur i momenti più importanti della storia dalle sue cronache.  
   
Si era in realtà dimenticato quanto terribilmente si fossero comportati i reali. Era doloroso anche solo da accennare. Per Arthur sarebbe stato quasi massacrante leggere parola per parola. E anche solo elencando i punti salienti, la maggior parte delle sintesi di Merlin ancora suonava molto simile a: "e poi questo ha ucciso quell'altro perché aveva ucciso qualcun altro".  
   
L'intero processo di lettura ad Arthur diventò ancora meno sgradevole, una volta che si sedettero accanto al focolare spento nelle loro sedie, due bottiglie di vino sul pavimento tra di loro. Merlin lasciò bere Arthur quella sera, perché non poteva rischiare di ripetere quello che era successo in precedenza. Soprattutto non con Arthur abbandonato nella sedia al suo fianco, le dita dei piedi nudi che si dimenavano mentre Merlin leggeva, il suo volto dolcemente illuminato da tutte le candele accese attorno a loro.  
   
L'aria era calda, una brezza leggera spostava le tende mentre soffiava dalle finestre aperte. In qualche modo si era fatto tardi, e Merlin sbadigliò mentre chiudeva di botto un altro libro, per posarlo in cima alla pila alta dalla sua sedia.  
   
"Re idioti", disse Arthur derisorio, e prese un lungo sorso di vino. "Avrebbero dovuto lasciare che i Pitti vivessero in pace nelle loro terre a nord. Il popolo Gaelico pure sulla loro isola. Questo è stato solo uno stupido spreco di risorse ".  
   
Merlin rise abbastanza a lungo che ottenne uno sguardo curioso dagli occhi assonnati di Arthur. "No, è solo ... sarete un uomo molto popolare in quelle terre con queste opinioni, un giorno. È quello che hanno sempre detto. "  
   
«E la Morte Nera", disse Arthur. "Tutte la nostra gente che è morta ... Non c'era niente che si potesse fare per loro?"  
   
Merlin appoggiò le mani in grembo. "A quel punto, avevo imparato che era necessario che alcune cose facessero il loro corso."  
   
Arthur si tirò su sulla sedia, e si appoggiò pesantemente sul bracciolo più vicino a Merlin. "Un terzo della popolazione morì. Come hai valutato che le cose dovessero fare il loro corso? Cosa avrebbe detto Gaius? "  
   
"Gaius è stato il primo a dirmi di usare la mia magia solo quando dovevo", replicò Merlin. "E ... Mi sembrava sbagliato interferire. Non riesco a spiegarlo. Era qualcosa che veniva dalla terra. La malattia era ... "Merlin scosse la testa, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Non avrei dovuto interferire. Posso solo dirvi questo ".  
   
"Non so se sarei riuscito a trattenermi."  
   
Merlin prese un altro libro. "Probabilmente ha aiutato che fossi ancora convalescente al momento. Da un paio di anni. O. Beh. Decenni, in realtà. "  
   
"È tempo di parlarne con me", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin premette le dita sulla copertina del libro, cercando di non ricordare gli anni che si erano mescolati gli uni negli altri, la nebbia che riempiva la sua mente, la magia che lo teneva in vita per miracolo, i suoni di urla nella notte, e Arthur sempre al suo fianco, perfetto e regale e splendente e bello, che parlava sempre con lui, che gli impediva sempre di fuggire nelle magie del mondo, sempre chiamandolo-  
   
"Merlin".  
   
Alzò la testa di scatto. Arthur stava tenendo stretto il suo braccio. Così stretto che faceva male, in effetti. Si chiese da quanto tempo aveva cercato di ottenere la sua attenzione.  
   
"Cosa?" disse Merlin, attraverso la gola secca.  
   
"Resta con me," gli disse Arthur, e strofinò la mano sul braccio di Merlin.  
   
"Mi dispiace," mormorò, e aprì il libro sulle ginocchia con una mano leggermente tremante, sfogliando la scrittura della prima pagina. Con un piccolo sorriso, chiuse di nuovo il libro. "Giusto, bene questo sarà meglio. Ha un sacco di arte e scienza e scoperte. E sarete più vicino alla tecnologia a cui siete così interessato. "  
   
"È questa la sintesi che stai facendo in questo momento?", disse Arthur, e fece scivolare il piede sul pavimento per colpire Merlin alla caviglia nuda con le dita dei piedi.  
   
 "Questo onestamente dovreste leggerlo da solo. Ho messo da parte alcune lettere di persone a cui ho scritto in questo periodo. Uomini brillanti, gli italiani. Sorprendentemente talentuosi. Ho alcune opere che ho commissionato a loro in biblioteca. "  
   
"Leggere ogni singola parola di quel libro mi farà arrivare a capire le scatole metalliche o i pezzi di pietra con le immagini in movimento o gli elastici nelle camicie?"  
   
Merlin sospirò rumorosamente. " _Arthur_ ".  
   
Arthur sospirò proprio verso di lui. " _Merlin_ ".  
   
" _Bene_. Ma non questa sera. Mi si incrociano gli occhi. "Si alzò e si stirò. Arthur lo guardò in silenzio, lo sguardo a mezz’asta e chiaramente un po’ ubriaco, il bicchiere di vino in mano. "Andiamo," disse Merlin con affetto, e prese il bicchiere da Arthur, ma non prima che Arthur lo bevesse fino in fondo. "Vi dirò tutto sul Rinascimento dopo colazione."  
   
"Prima dell’addestramento", gli ricordò Arthur, mentre Merlin lo tirava in piedi e lo trascinava verso il letto.  
   
"Sì, prima dell'allenamento, non vedo l’ora di addestrarmi ancora." Merlin tirò giù le lenzuola e strizzò i cuscini, poi si girò verso Arthur, che era in piedi accanto al letto, che lo studiava stranamente sotto le palpebre mezze chiuse.  
   
"Non fare quella cosa", disse Arthur, e agitò una mano verso la sua testa.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Ai capelli."  
   
Merlin sentì il respiro bloccarsi nel petto quando Arthur lo raggiunse e passò le dita di entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli. Non come prima, ma con delicatezza, stendendo dolcemente le ciocche in avanti, proprio come li usava molto tempo prima.  
   
"I tuoi vestiti sono ..." Arthur fece una pausa nei suoi movimenti, i suoi occhi scivolarono verso il basso e su tutto il suo corpo, piuttosto intensamente, pensò Merlin, fino a quando iniziò ad accarezzarlo di nuovo in cima alla sua testa. "Ma questo ... No."  
   
Merlin non poté farne a meno, sentì gli occhi chiudersi, il suo respiro accelerare. Dio. Le dita di Arthur che scorrevano tra i suoi capelli. Si sentiva la faccia rovente mentre si riempiva di sangue. E poi realizzò che il suo corpo stava inviando sangue anche altrove.  
   
"Va bene", disse Merlin con voce roca, scivolando via, spingendo i capelli in avanti come Arthur aveva cercato di fare. Dovette voltare le spalle ad Arthur, perché una cosa che i vecchi calzoni sicuramente non facevano era nascondere eventuali segni di eccitazione. Non vedeva l'ora di poter indossare di nuovo i jeans. "Devo... ho bisogno di usare il bagno."  
   
"Le candele", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si guardò intorno nella stanza, i candelabri erano accesi.  
   
"Lascia le finestre aperte però. Dai, forza."  
   
Merlin annuì. "Acwe-"  
   
"Fermati."  
   
Merlin fece un respiro acuto di sorpresa. "Non interrompetemi nel mezzo di un incantesimo, Arthur, vi ricordate cosa è successo nel..."  
   
"Sì, mi dispiace, hai ragione, naturalmente," lo sentì dire, e poi Arthur si spostò proprio di fronte a lui, santo cielo troppo vicino, per fortuna con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. "Ora", disse Arthur. "Vai avanti."  
   
Vuole vedere, pensò Merlin. Vuole vedermi usare la magia. Vuole vederla nei miei occhi. O è così, oppure sa che sto lottando per non baciarlo fino a farlo svenire, e sta cercando di torturarmi a morte. Mi chiedo se potrei morire in quel modo. Credo che potrei morire così. Dio, che bel modo per morire-  
   
"Forza", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin strinse le mani lungo i fianchi a pugno. Ci volle ogni grammo della sua forza di volontà per raccogliere le idee. Il che era ridicolo, perché l'incantesimo era un gioco da ragazzi.  
   
Ma poi si ricordò di quello che era successo sul prato. E la sua attenzione tornò. " _Acwence tha ligen_ ", disse, e con un aumento di magia, le candele si spensero tutte, immergendo la stanza nel buio.  
   
"Forse basta che lasci accese quelle accanto al letto", disse Arthur, la voce bassa e molto vicina e... buon dio... si stava piegando verso di lui? Si costrinse a indietreggiare di un passo.  
   
" _Forbaernan_ ," disse Merlin, con la voce rotta, con un cenno del capo verso le candele accanto al letto. Esse guizzarono di vita, proiettando abbastanza luce in modo che Merlin potesse vedere il sorriso assonnato e chiaramente ubriaco di Arthur.  
   
"Meraviglioso," disse Arthur, e si rivolse a tentoni verso il letto. "E sbrigati! Non voglio che mi svegli quando torni. "  
   
"Giusto," rispose Merlin, e si diresse verso la porta.  
   
"E non stenderti di nuovo sopra di me quando arrivi a letto", aggiunse Arthur. "Fa un caldo impressionante stasera."  
   
Merlin urtò il bordo del tavolo, si riprese, e si appoggiò pesantemente sul piano del tavolo.  
   
Non _stenderti su di me anche stasera_? pensava Merlin freneticamente. Oh Dio. Era quello che non riusciva a ricordare? No, era ... era ...  
   
Era ingiusto, ecco quello che era, pensò. E poi si arrabbiò con se stesso. _Sbagliato_ è la parola corretta, idiota, si disse. Era _sbagliato_ -  
   
"Vai", gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin annuì, completamente in stato confusionale, mentre vagava in qualche modo via dalla stanza.  
   
Si prese molto intenzionalmente il suo tempo per cercare una tunica e dei calzoni per dormire. E poi se ne prese una quantità ancora più lunga in bagno.  
   
Non poteva farne a meno. Aveva bisogno di occuparsi di alcune cose prima che potesse tornare alle camere di Arthur. E probabilmente ne avrebbe avuto bisogno di nuovo la mattina seguente. Perché a quanto pareva era diventato di nuovo sessualmente un adolescente, anche se il suo corpo ne aveva circa venti, e la sua anima ben più di mille.  
   
Quando tornò nelle stanze di Arthur, lui era, fortunatamente, addormentato. Anche se, purtroppo, era sdraiato a torso nudo e longitudinalmente su tutta la base.  
   
Merlin si spostò al lato del letto, afferrò il corpo di Arthur dove era sdraiato, e lo tirò su un fianco del letto. Arthur fece vaghi rumori di protesta quando Merlin lo lasciò con la testa sul cuscino, poi lo coprì con le coperte.  
   
E poiché era il suo destino soffrire, quando Merlin si avvicinò all'altro lato del letto, Arthur spinse le coperte e le lenzuola giù con un solo movimento convulso del suo braccio.  
   
Sta intenzionalmente cercando di torturarmi, pensò Merlin. Sapeva in qualche modo che intendevo dormire sopra le coperte. E sta cercando di torturarmi.  
   
Perché sta ancora accadendo? Si chiese. Perché Arthur lo stava lasciando dormire con lui ogni notte? Beh, non _dormiva con lui_. Ma dormiva con lui. Cosa che non avevano mai, mai, fatto prima.  
   
"Vieni per l'amor di dio Merlin, così posso dormire."  
   
Il tono di comando aveva fatto scivolare Merlin sotto le coperte senza pensare. Devo proprio fare qualcosa al riguardo, pensò miseramente, come si stese sulla schiena. I miei stupidi riflessi reagiscono a quello stupido tono reale del mio stupido re.  
   
Nel silenzio della stanza, Merlin fissò il baldacchino sopra di lui, attento a non muoversi un singolo centimetro più vicino a dove Arthur giaceva sul suo lato rivolto lontano da lui.  
   
Troll, si disse Merlin. Penserò ai troll. Grandi, pelosi, putridi e puzzolenti, troll. Che terribile odore emanavano. Come un pozzo nero combinato con una palude. Quello era proprio un odore terribile, eh? C’erano voluti dieci lavaggi per farlo andar via dalla biancheria di Uther.  
   
"Ho visto Gwaine una volta," disse la voce impastata di Arthur.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Nelle stalle. Con Percival ".  
   
Iniziò a chiedersi cosa ci fosse di così strano in quello. Ma poi si rese conto che cosa intendeva Arthur. Con 'con' Percival.  
   
"C'era una donna con loro. Non aveva nulla addosso. "  
   
Merlin girò la testa sul cuscino per guardare con orrore la nuca di Arthur.  
   
"Ma stava solo... Guardandoli. "  
   
Oh mio Dio, pensò Merlin.  
   
"Lei non mi ha visto," continuò Arthur assonnato. "Nessuno di loro mi ha visto."  
   
Questo non sta accadendo, pensò Merlin freneticamente. Non ora, a letto con Arthur, mentre lui è mezzo nudo, e ubriaco-  
   
"Me ne sono andato," proseguì Arthur, perché l'universo veramente odiava Merlin, era sicuro di questo. "Una volta che ho superato... Sai... la sorpresa."  
   
Ecco, pensò Merlin. Ho questa visione nella mia testa. Di Arthur, in piedi nelle stalle per la sorpresa - e per quanto tempo è rimasto lì a guardare? si chiedeva una voce veramente sporca nella sua testa - e per tutto il tempo Gwaine e Percival stavano-  
   
"Interessante," proruppe Merlin, mandando via quell’immagine mentale, perché lo avrebbe portato sulla via della perdizione.  
   
Ma in realtà era interessante, non è vero? Perché confermava alcune cose che si era spesso chiesto su Gwaine.  
   
Arthur si girò per guardare in faccia Merlin, così vicino che Merlin poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo contro il suo fianco sinistro. Per fortuna, Arthur non aprì gli occhi. Un fatto di cui Merlin fu profondamente grato. Perché non aveva idea quale espressione avesse sul suo volto, o come fosse visibile alla luce delle restanti poche candele.  
   
"Ti è mai capitato?" chiese Arthur, con la bocca impastata.  
   
Merlin si sentì come se qualcuno gli si fosse fisicamente seduto sul petto. "Cosa?"  
   
"Di sorprenderli?"  
   
"Oh. No. Beh. Non loro. "  
   
"Altri?"  
   
"Alcune volte. Nel castello dopo una festa. Quando c'era un sacco da bere ".  
   
Arthur era in silenzio da così a lungo che Merlin pensò si fosse addormentato.  
   
"A te è mai capitato?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin alzò lo sguardo verso la parte superiore del baldacchino. Fantastico, pensò. Aveva promesso che non avrebbe più mentito. Perché diavolo lo aveva fatto? Oh, è vero, perché era il più grande idiota del mondo.  
   
"A Camelot?" chiese Merlin. "No."  
   
Arthur emise un breve ronzio che sembrava a Merlin come di approvazione, cosa che era sia preoccupante che disorientante, perché non aveva mostrato alcun segno di disapprovazione circa Gwaine e Percival. Allora perché dovrebbe essere diverso?  
   
"Nemmeno io", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin sentì le sopracciglia sollevarsi. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che Arthur avesse volontariamente parlato di qualcosa di natura così personale. Aveva sempre dovuto tirar fuori a forza queste cose da lui.  
   
"Principe ereditario ... poi re ..." Arthur si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
Principe ereditario e poi re cosa? Si chiese Merlin. Ma Arthur non aveva spiegato.  
   
"E non?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Non?"  
«E non a Camelot?"  
   
Il suono netto della 't' nelle sue parole fece chiedere a Merlin quanto Arthur fosse veramente ubriaco e assonnato.  
   
"Non a Camelot," ripeté Merlin.  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Io ... è ... personale", disse Merlin, sentendosi più un codardo di quanto si fosse mai sentito nei secoli.  
   
"Questo è un sì, allora."  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non iperventilare. "Sì."  
   
"Il tuo amico Will?"  
   
Sentire quel nome dopo tanto tempo era così sorprendente che lo sguardo di Merlin scattò ad Arthur. Le sopracciglia di Arthur erano aggrottate sugli occhi chiusi, le labbra premute più sottili di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere se fosse stato rilassato.  
   
"Will?» Ripeté Merlin.  
   
"Sembravate ... intimi".  
   
"Lo eravamo. Sì. Ma non ... non così ".  
   
Guardò i lineamenti di Arthur rilassarsi. Vide il suo piccolo cenno del capo contro il suo cuscino. E quello stesso piccolo ronzio di approvazione.  
   
"Dopo Camelot, allora", disse Arthur. Come se andasse bene. Ma l'idea di Will non andava bene.  
   
"Sì," rispose Merlin, senza pensarci, perché era troppo occupato a essere perplesso dalle reazioni di Arthur. "Lo sapete che non era uno stregone, vero? Che ero io? Quello che è successo a Ealdor? "  
   
"Sì", replicò Arthur. "Lo so."  
   
"Bene," disse Merlin. Quindi non era quello il problema, allora. Il problema di Arthur con Will. Non si trattava della magia. E perché sarebbe dovuto esserlo? Aveva visto come Arthur reagiva alla sua magia.  
   
"Allora quei tuoi compagni, allora. Dopo Camelot. Loro."  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte al baldacchino, incapace di immaginare il motivo per cui Arthur stava facendo tutte quelle domande. "No... Voglio dire... Alcuni di loro erano ... uomini. Sì. Ma non tutti. Ho solo ... dopo aver vissuto così a lungo, immagino, sono solo ... di mentalità aperta. "  
   
"Come Heath,", disse Arthur.  
   
"Sì."  
   
«Ma non come Danyl."  
   
Merlin si sollevò sui gomiti, aggrottando la fronte verso il basso ad Arthur. "Perché mi state chiedendo tutte queste cose?" chiese, perché non poteva farne a meno.  
   
"Sembrava rilevante", rispose Arthur.  
   
Quella era ancora più irritante che nessuna risposta affatto, pensò Merlin. Si sdraiò sul letto, completamente stordito.  
   
Rilevante? Si chiese. Rilevante per che cosa? Per Heath e Danyl? Per vivere nei tempi moderni? O-  
   
In un momento di terribile chiarezza, Merlin immaginò la situazione attraverso gli occhi di Arthur. E peggio, vide quello che probabilmente significava per entrambi.  
   
Non mi vorrà più nel suo letto, capì Merlin, e sentì come un calcio allo stomaco. Ora che gli ho detto che sono stato con uomini e donne, lui non vorrà più che io faccia questo. Questo ... qualunque cosa sia questo. Di cui non parlavano durante il giorno. Ma che facevano ogni notte.  
   
Oh mio Dio sono un idiota, pensò disperatamente. Quando morirò, e onestamente questo sarebbe un buon momento, allora questo sarà il mio epitaffio. “ _Qui giace Merlin di Ealdor, l'Idiota più Grande che abbia Mai Camminato sulla Terra. Inoltre poteva fare magie_ ”.  
   
Perché aveva anche solo detto qualsiasi cosa? Perché non aveva riso tutto il tempo? Un divertente scherzo tra loro, come sempre. Perché doveva essere onesto per una volta e in pratica garantirsi di dormire nel corridoio fuori dalla porta della camera di Arthur e allontanarsi quando Arthur si cambiava i vestiti e non essere nelle sue camere quando lui-  
   
L'intero corpo di Merlin sobbalzò quando la mano di Arthur si posò in cima alla sua spalla sotto le coperte, calda e solida.  
   
"Non tocca agli altri definire chi siamo", disse Arthur. "Non più. Noi siamo chi siamo. È tutto."  
   
Merlin non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa Arthur intendesse con tutto ciò. Ma sembrava una accettazione. Che era più di quanto avesse osato sperare.  
   
"Dormi, Merlin", disse Arthur, stringendo la sua spalla. Poi lasciò lì la mano.  
   
Merlin non aveva dubbi che Arthur potesse sentire il suo respiro accelerato. Strinse gli occhi chiusi. Si costrinse a calmarsi. Inspirare. Espirare. Calmarsi. Uno sforzo che era complicato perché Arthur non aveva ancora mosso la mano. Sentiva le dita premere contro la sua pelle attraverso la tunica.  
   
"Volete sentire la storia dell'ultimo uovo di drago?", disse Merlin con voce strozzata che era sicuro che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno nella stanza a credere che si fosse calmato.  
   
 «È il nome di una taverna?" chiese Arthur, e il suo tono era ironico e rilassato, perché accidenti a lui, anche quando era ubriaco, e anche quando aveva appena avuto una conversazione orribilmente personale, Arthur Pendragon era ancora l’uomo con più capacità di ripresa di tutta Albion. Essere stato morto per oltre un millennio a quanto pare lo aveva reso solo più forte.  
   
"Io non so niente di taverne", rispose Merlin. "Perché in realtà non ci sono mai andato tranne che con voi, se vi ricordate."  
   
"Proprio così", disse Arthur nel suo cuscino. "Perché andavi in giro a causare problemi nel mio regno".  
   
"Andavo in giro a _risolvere_ i problemi nel nostro regno", replicò Merlin altezzoso, e sorrise alla contrazione delle labbra di Arthur.  
   
Per la prima volta, Arthur aprì gli occhi, a mezz’asta, e gli fece un sorriso, di una bellezza mozzafiato, a lume di candela, con i capelli arruffati e il volto mezzo nascosto nel cuscino.  
   
Se questo è l'ultimo momento prima che io muoia, pensò Merlin, allora io morirò da uomo felice, molto felice.  
   
"Vai avanti allora", disse Arthur, e richiuse gli occhi. "Raccontami la tua storia. Cercherò di non russare troppo forte. "  
   
In una voce morbida, Merlin gli raccontò la storia, in realtà non preoccupandosi se Arthur stava ascoltando o no. Era a malapena arrivato alla parte in cui aveva contribuito a rubare il Triskellion quando sentì russare Arthur nel suo cuscino.  
   
Non c'era nulla di affascinante in questo, nel modo in cui Arthur russava come un cinghiale, con la bocca spalancata e sbavando un po’ sul suo cuscino. Ma Merlin sorrise stupidamente a quella vista, e lo guardò a lungo, prima di seguire finalmente Arthur nel sonno.  
   
Quando vide la torre in sogno questa volta, era in ginocchio nel lago.  
   
L'acqua congelava la sua pelle, e le rocce del fondale scavavano i suoi piedi. Arthur era al suo fianco, tenendo stretta la sua mano, le dita intrecciate nelle sue.  
   
La luce che proveniva dalla torre sulla superficie del lago, dorata e blu e di entrambi i colori, correva verso dove si trovavano.  
   
Merlin tentò di muoversi, ma i suoi piedi erano uniti alla terra, il respiro all'aria, il sangue all'acqua.  
   
Non poteva sfuggire. Ma Arthur poteva. C'era ancora tempo.  
   
‘ _Correte, Arthur_!', gli disse, e cercò di liberare la mano dalla stretta di Arthur.  
   
Arthur non lo lasciò andare. Lui si limitò a sorridere, una corona di magia sulla testa, un mantello fatto di luce che scorreva sopra la sua cotta di maglia scintillante e l'armatura.  
   
Merlin osservava l'ondata di magia che rombava contro di loro, inesorabile, inarrestabile. _'Arthur, correte_!'  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Merlin si svegliò di scatto e si sollevò verso l'alto, per poi essere ricacciato giù verso il basso contro il materasso dalla mano di Arthur sul petto.  
   
"State bene?" farfugliò Merlin verso di lui. "Stavo usando la magia? Vi ho fatto male?"  
   
"Stavi sognando," gli disse Arthur, la voce ancora assonnata. La notte era ancora buia oltre le finestre, anche se le candele sul comodino bruciavano ancora. "Non c'era nessuna magia. Era solo un incubo."  
   
Merlin si premette le mani sulla faccia, prendendo un respiro dopo l’altro, il suo corpo che tremava sul materasso, le immagini del suo sogno fresche nella sua mente.  
   
Lo stesso sogno, sempre lo stesso sogno, che non aveva mai fatto prima, non come questo, mai come questo-  
   
Merlin si girò lontano da Arthur, slittando su un fianco, le gambe tirate fino al petto, la fronte pressata sulle ginocchia. "No, no, no," gemette, con voce tremante, perché un nome continuava a ripetersi nella sua mente, il nome di una persona che aveva vissuto _qualcosa di esattamente uguale prima_.  
   
 _Morgana_.  
   
Così è come doveva sentirsi, realizzò Merlin improvvisamente. Questo è quello che deve essere stato per lei quando si svegliava da sogni vividi che non erano affatto sogni, ma premonizioni del futuro.  
   
"No," farfugliò Merlin, ancora una volta il pensiero ad Arthur, alla magia che lo strangolava, alla propria impotenza nel fermarlo. "Non può essere ..."  
   
Sentì la mano di Arthur sulla sua spalla. "Merlin, respira, forza"  
   
"Sto diventando come _lei_ ," fece Merlin con voce strozzata. "Come _Morgana_ ".  
   
Una pausa, preoccupante nella sua lunghezza. "Non è vero", rispose Arthur, ma la sua voce non era affatto ferma come sarebbe dovuta essere se avesse davvero creduto che fosse così.  
   
"Uccidetemi", disse Merlin ad Arthur a voce bassa e tremante. "Promettetemi, per favore, se divento come lei, voi mi uccidete, mi fermate, prima che possa far male a nessuno, prima che possa fare del male a voi, dio, non posso fare del male a _voi_ , Arthur, _vi prego..._ "  
   
Merlin rimase senza fiato, quando Arthur premette il petto nudo contro la sua schiena e fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua vita, premendo forte il palmo della mano sul cuore martellante di Merlin.  
   
"Ascoltami," disse la voce di Arthur, bassa e intensa e così vicino al suo orecchio che Merlin poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla sua pelle. "Stai ascoltando?"  
   
Merlin sentì Arthur che lo scuoteva, un movimento quasi violento che scosse entrambi sul letto. Lui annuì, deglutendo a fatica, concentrandosi sul braccio di Arthur, teso e forte e che lo ancorava al mondo.  
   
" _Non_ diventerai come lei," gli disse Arthur. " _Non succederà_. Non lo _permetterò_. "  
   
Merlin afferrò l'avambraccio di Arthur con entrambe le mani. Non si può fermare, pensò disperatamente. E se succede, non voglio provarci. Non posso permettere che voi vi facciate del male. Non di nuovo. Non a causa mia.  
   
"Giuratemi," disse Merlin, stringendo le mani al polso di Arthur. «Che se io diventassi come lei. Voi prenderete Excalibur. E trafiggerete il mio cuore "  
   
"Smettila-"  
   
“Voi non capite", disse Merlin, con la voce rotta, il petto ansante contro il corpo dietro di lui. "Potrei mandare il _mondo_ in rovina. Sono troppo vecchio. Sono troppo potente. Se diventassi come lei, io non solo potrei distruggere Camelot. Potrei distruggere _tutto_. " Chinò il capo come meglio poteva, stringendo il polso di Arthur mentre si rannicchiava come un bambino. "Per favore ... dovete promettermi ..."  
   
Sentiva la fronte di Arthur sulla sua spalla. Il suo respiro era forte nel silenzio della camera oscura.  
   
"Sei esasperante", disse Arthur stancamente.  
   
"Sono _pericoloso_."  
   
"Come lo sono io, se ti ricordi."  
   
"Io me lo ricordo. Ecco perché dovete essere voi. Solo voi potete farlo. "  
   
Una scossa della testa di Arthur, un piccolo movimento sulla spalla. "Solo tu puoi supplicare di morire nella speranza di salvare gli altri da una minaccia che nemmeno esiste ancora."  
   
"Lo dite come se non l'aveste fatto anche voi prima", disse con amarezza Merlin.  
   
Uno sbuffo contro la sua spalla.  
   
E poi, per lungo tempo, silenzio. Dopo un po’, Merlin sentì il suo respiro tornare alla normalità, e sentì che aveva cessato di tremare. Arthur rimase dov'era, con il petto spinto contro la schiena di Merlin, premendo il palmo sul suo cuore.  
   
"Con tutte le persone che abbiamo perso, Merlin", disse Arthur dolcemente. "Non puoi chiedermi questo ..."  
   
"Per la vostra gente."  
   
"Per la _nostra_ gente."  
   
"Sì. Per la nostra gente. Per tenerli al sicuro. Voi me lo dovete promettere. "  
   
Arthur alzò la testa. "Anche con tutto il tuo potere, Merlin, non è ancora tuo diritto costringere a un tale giuramento il tuo re. Ma ti concederò una cosa, " aggiunse Arthur, quando vide che Merlin iniziava a protestare. "Ti prometto che farò tutto quello che devo per proteggere il popolo di Albion, e il mondo, non importa a quale costo."  
   
Merlin sospirò, rassegnato. Conosceva quel tono. Non c'era da discutere con Arthur quando usava quel tono. "Si, sire."  
   
"Va bene," disse Arthur, con un po’ più di calma rispetto a prima, anche se conteneva ancora un'eco di paura. "Ora dimmi cosa hai visto in questo sogno."  
   
Merlin appoggiò la testa contro il suo cuscino, tenendo sempre in mano il braccio di Arthur. "È sempre lo stesso. La magia. Che proviene dalla torre. E viene verso di voi. Vi dico di correre. Ma non lo fate. Perché non correte mai quando ve lo dico? "  
   
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non hai mai corso quando te l'ho detto io."  
   
"Perché siamo due idioti?"  
   
Arthur emise il delicato sbuffo di una risata che Merlin poté sentire contro il suo collo. "Lo sai che non è per questo."  
   
Sì, pensò. Lui lo sapeva. Ed è esattamente ciò che aveva portato Arthur ad essere ucciso a Camlaan. Il suo onore. Il suo coraggio. Il suo cuore. E la sua fede cieca in coloro di cui si fidava.  
   
"Vi prego, correte se vi dico di farlo," sussurrò Merlin.  
   
"Sai che non posso farlo."  
   
Merlin fece un rumore rotto, e premette la faccia nel cuscino.  
   
"Va bene. Correremo entrambi allora ", continuò Arthur, la sua voce morbida, e molto vicino al suo orecchio.  
   
"D’accordo, va bene."  
   
"Bene."  
   
Rimasero per un po’ nel buio delle camere di Arthur, senza parlare, senza muoversi.  
   
"Siete un bugiardo," disse Merlin alla fine. "Non siete mai corso via da niente."  
   
"Occasionalmente l’ho fatto."  
   
"Non da qualcosa di importante."  
   
"Lo stesso si potrebbe dire di te."  
   
"Perché siamo due idioti."  
   
"Anche in questo caso, non credo che stai scegliendo la parola giusta."  
   
Merlin si sentì sorridere nonostante tutto. "Bene. Noi non scapperemo. Noi combatteremo. "  
   
"Insieme," gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Insieme."  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, cercando di imprimere nella sua memoria quel momento. Arthur si strinse contro di lui, caldo, solido e vivo, il braccio ancora stretto intorno a lui.  
   
Non riusciva a ricordare di essersi mai sentito più in pace di quanto si sentisse in quel momento. Anche con gli incubi. Anche con la magia. Anche con la minaccia imminente per Albion. Non si era mai sentito come ora. Giacendo lì tra le braccia di Arthur.  
   
Io lo amo, pensò Merlin, e fu costretto a trattenere il respiro per mantenere sotto controllo il crescendo di emozioni, perché Arthur sarebbe stato in grado di sentirlo se si fosse lasciato sfuggire il singhiozzo che era rimasto intrappolato nel suo petto.  
   
"Ti senti meglio?" chiese Arthur, proprio al suo orecchio, il suo respiro che aveva fatto muovere i peli del suo collo.  
   
Se dico di sì lui si allontanerà, pensò Merlin miseramente. Se dico di no per tenerlo qui gli mentirei. Ancora. E ho promesso di non mentirgli più.  
   
Merlin deglutì, e strinse la presa sul braccio di Arthur, cercando di trarvi la forza per far uscir fuori qualsiasi tipo di risposta.  
   
Con sua grande sorpresa, sentì il petto di Arthur scivolare contro la sua schiena mentre Arthur si accomodava sul materasso dietro di lui.  
   
"Sono sicuro che ti sentirai meglio domani mattina", disse Arthur contro la parte posteriore del suo collo.  
   
Sono morto, pensò Merlin, mentre sentiva Arthur sporgersi in avanti contro di lui, caldo, solido e vivo e tenendolo stretto nel suo letto, santo dio mi sta tenendo stretto nel suo letto e io sono sicuramente morto e questa è la mia ricompensa per millecinquecento anni di attesa.  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, costringendosi a rilassarsi, perché i suoi pensieri correvano in tutte le direzioni, e voleva assaporare questo, veramente assaporare, questi momenti tra le braccia di Arthur nel suo letto, nelle sue stanze.  
   
"Buona notte," disse Merlin, "mio signore".  
   
E non poté farne a meno. Il titolo suonava nelle sue orecchie esattamente come lo sentiva nel suo cuore.  
   
Buona notte, mio signore.  
   
Buonanotte, mio amore.  
   
"Dormi", disse Arthur. "Abbiamo un sacco di allenamento da fare domani. E hai un sacco da leggere."  
   
Se non muoio dalla gioia prima, pensò Merlin e lottò finché poteva per rimanere sveglio, in modo da poter sentire il respiro di Arthur mentre scivolava nel sonno, finché alla fine anche Merlin lo seguì.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Va bene, siete ancora vive???  
> Questo capitolo è l’ammmore!!!  
> Io, nonostante l’abbia letto e riletto talmente tante volte da conoscerlo quasi a memoria, ogni volta arrivo alla fine con il cuore in gola.  
> In questo momento, in particolare, ho nelle cuffie una playlist di tutte le canzoni che in qualche modo mi ricordano Merlin e sono qui con il pc tra le mani e non credo ancora alla meraviglia di questo capitolo... Va bene, va bene, la smetto...  
> Un lungo, lunghissimo capitolo, in cui succede un po’ di tutto.  
> Di sicuro rappresenta una svolta.  
> A partire da Merlin che, piuttosto ispirato, sogna ad occhi aperti mentre allena Arthur.  
> E poi Heath e Danyl, che offrono lo spunto per un discorso... diciamo... piuttosto personale.  
> Poi Merlin e Arthur appiccicati davanti al computer, con Merlin che nota con piacevole disappunto quanto Arthur sia diventato... alquanto... appiccicoso.  
> E Arthur ubriaco, che è adorabile, e sfrontato e assolutamente sexy, ma soprattutto non riesce a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Merlin... e neppure le mani.  
> E il nostro povero stregone che... non ce la fa proprio a resistere... deve... sfogarsi in qualche modo. Ahahahahah!  
> Ma vogliamo parlare del discorso su Gwaine e Percival? E sempre il nostro povero Merlin, che ormai è obbligato a dire la verità e ... l’universo lo vuole torturare... Ahahahah... al discorso sull’epitaffio sono morta dal ridere.  
> E alla fine, come se tutto questo non fosse sufficiente... di nuovo l’incubo. E l’abbraccio di Arthur. E il solito Merlin che vuole sacrificarsi per il resto del mondo.  
> Ora basta, sto zitta... vi prego commentate, ditemi qualcosa perché questo sclero non può essere solo mio... vero?


	19. perso e ritrovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: volevo solo ricordare a tutti il rating della storia per questo capitolo

Faceva caldo nelle stalle. Arthur sentiva i lacci della sua cotta di maglia che gli si attaccavano al petto. Non c’era nulla tra la sua pelle arrossata e il metallo bollente.  
  
Merlin non lo aveva vestito in modo corretto. Doveva sgridarlo per questo.  
  
Arthur girò l’angolo e vide Percival appoggiato a un muro della stalla. Le sue braccia spesse erano incrociate sopra la sua cotta di maglia. Sorrideva nel box di un cavallo. Arthur si avvicinò per scoprire perché.  
  
"Oh, ciao Arthur", disse Gwaine, da dove era sdraiato nudo sulla paglia, mentre si muoveva sopra un uomo che giaceva sotto di lui.  
  
"Dov'è Merlin?" chiese Arthur.  
  
"Merlin è un po’ occupato in questo momento", disse Gwaine, con una strizzatina d'occhio e un sorriso.  
  
Sotto Gwaine, Merlin girò la testa sulla paglia e sorrise ad Arthur, i capelli neri arruffati e gli occhi azzurri mezzi chiusi.  
  
Arthur si avvicinò a grandi passi, tirò su Gwaine e lo spinse contro Percival.  
  
"Calma, Arthur", disse Gwaine, che indossava ora un'armatura completa, e lo guardava stupito dal suo comportamento.  
  
Arthur si chinò e tirò su Merlin in piedi, spazzolando via la paglia dai vestiti che ora indossava. Ma erano i vestiti sbagliati. Stretti e scuri e in stile moderno. "I tuoi capelli", disse Arthur. "Cosa ti ho detto riguardo ai capelli?"  
  
Arthur fece scivolare le dita sulla nuca di Merlin, fino alla sua folta capigliatura. Invece di raddrizzarglieli, ne afferrò una folta ciocca, e tirò la testa di Merlin all’indietro, esponendo un lungo tratto del suo collo candido.  
  
Arthur voleva sentire il suo profumo. Così fece.  
  
Profumava di vaniglia, sudore, spezie, e del letto di Arthur. Proprio come avrebbe dovuto.  
  
"Perché sei qui?" chiese Arthur.  
  
"Mi sono perso", disse Merlin.  
  
Arthur sciolse una fila di lacci di metallo dalla sua cotta di maglia. Scoprì un braccio, premendolo contro il braccio di Merlin, poi avvolse la catena intorno a entrambi, legandoli insieme. «Adesso non lo sarai più."  
  
Merlin sembrava deliziato. "È una splendida idea."  
  
Arthur spinse Merlin contro di sé, non c’erano vestiti ora tra i loro corpi, nessuna armatura, solo pelle contro pelle, la catena di metallo stretta intorno alle loro braccia unite.  
  
"Ora lo vedranno tutti", disse Arthur. "Ora lo sapranno. Che sei mio. "  
  
"Sono sempre stato tuo", replicò Merlin. «Non lo sapevi?"  
  
Arthur premette la sua bocca su quella di Merlin, sulle labbra morbide che si abbandonarono al suo tocco, mentre si prendeva quello che era suo.  
  
"Potresti fare di meglio," giunse un'altra voce.  
  
Arthur guardò verso la voce.  
  
Heath e Danyl stavano abbracciati dove prima erano Percival e Gwaine.  
  
"Un po’ rude", disse Danyl.  
  
"Non sa fare meglio, vero?", disse Heath.  
  
"Lui può imparare. Non è così, Merlin? "  
  
Arthur scoprì uno scudo nella sua mano. Lo alzò frapponendolo fra i due giovani e dove lui e Merlin erano abbracciati.  
  
Merlin lo guardò in perfetta adorazione. "Lo so io come si fa," disse.  
  
"Mostramelo," gli chiese Arthur.  
  
Merlin annuì, obbediente per una volta, e si sporse in avanti, inclinando la testa, in modo da poter premere le sue labbra piene e umide contro quelle di Arthur. Arthur prese Merlin tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé, mentre Merlin si sistemava contro il corpo di Arthur come se fosse sempre appartenuto a quel posto.  
  
Arthur fece scivolare le mani sulla sua calda pelle nuda mentre Merlin lo baciava come un amante, con passione e profondamente, la sua lingua che giocava nella sua bocca. Arthur sentiva le lunghe dita di Merlin che lasciavano scie sulla sua pelle, lasciando scintille nella loro scia, mentre muovevano insieme i loro corpi, resi scivolosi dal sudore, duri e solidi. Il piacere crebbe in lui mentre loro si fondevano insieme, fino a quando Merlin fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, muovendo il palmo su di lui con cadenza ritmica e costante, facendogli raggiungere picchi di piacere sempre in aumento, sempre di più, e ...-  
  
"Merlin," gemette Arthur.  
  
E si svegliò di soprassalto.  
  
Arthur sbuffò con la faccia infilata nel cuscino, cercando di placare il suo corpo in allarme, rendendosi conto che stava sfregando la sua erezione nel materasso.  
  
Era l'alba, e le finestre erano aperte, la camera calda, il canto degli uccelli al di fuori. Accanto a lui sul letto, Merlin si mosse, ovviamente si stava svegliando.  
  
Arthur strinse gli occhi chiusi e si costrinse a stare fermo, perché, per dio, era così dannatamente vicino, con sole due spinte contro il materasso sarebbe venuto, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, e sarebbe stato meraviglioso, ma Merlin era proprio lì-  
  
E, buon dio, pensò Arthur, Merlin era nel suo sogno. Era lui che aveva mandato Arthur in estasi- e oh dio, quello era sbagliato in così tanti modi - ma poteva ancora ricordare come aveva sentito la sua bocca così umida e la sua pelle così calda e il collo così liscio e - cosa diavolo stava pensando-?  
  
"Che c’è?» borbottò Merlin, la sua voce bassa e roca, come era stata nel suo sogno, quando aveva detto 'Lo so io come si fa '.  
  
Arthur spinse la fronte nel suo cuscino, un brivido lo attraversò.  
  
Merlin rotolò sulla schiena, girando la testa sul cuscino, mezzo addormentato e leccandosi le labbra - che erano davvero incredibilmente carnose, si rese conto Arthur, e la lussuria si impadronì del suo cervello chiedendosi se sarebbe stato altrettanto bello nella realtà come nel suo sogno, se lo avesse baciato proprio in questo momento.  
  
"Che?" chiese Merlin, sbattendo le ciglia assonnate verso di lui.  
  
Arthur cercò disperatamente di non guardare la bocca di Merlin, il che significava, naturalmente, che stava fissando la bocca di Merlin, che brillava umida, le labbra socchiuse, e oh dio... doveva smettere di pensare cose come quella - perché stava pensando a quello-  
  
"La colazione!" farfugliò Arthur.  
  
Merlin gli diede uno sguardo di irritazione e incredulità. Poi rotolò dall’altra parte. "È solo l'alba. Tornate a dormire."  
  
Arthur spostò accidentalmente i suoi fianchi contro il materasso, e lo shock conseguente al piacere fece sussultare tutto il suo corpo. Così vicino - così vicino - così vicino - "Ora, Merlin!"  
  
"È troppo presto," piagnucolò Merlin, e si nascose di nuovo sotto le coperte.  
  
Arthur si girò nel letto, imprecando contro l'attrito, e piantò entrambi i piedi sul fondoschiena di Merlin, poi lo spinse fuori dal letto.  
  
Merlin cadde rovinosamente a terra, guaendo dalla sorpresa. Quando si inginocchiò accanto al letto, era una vista spettacolare. Il suo viso era rosso, gli occhi erano spalancati e i suoi capelli sporgevano da tutte le angolazioni, più selvaggi di quanto fossero mai stati.  
  
"Arthur! Che diavolo! " gli gridò Merlin.  
  
Arthur tirò le coperte sopra la testa e rotolò via, facendo una smorfia perché il suo corpo rifiutava assolutamente di calmarsi. "Vai a prendere la colazione!"  
  
"Qual è il vostro problema questa mattina!" disse la voce di Merlin, in combinazione con il suono dei suoi piedi nudi che camminavano sul pavimento di pietra. "Avete preso un tonico da arrogante babbeo reale ieri sera?"  
  
"Vai!" gridò Arthur da sotto le coperte.  
  
"Sto andando, asino! Oh mio dio che gigante moccioso viziato di un bambino siete! "  
  
E il rumore della porta che sbatteva.  
  
Arthur spinse giù le coperte e guardò intorno al letto, alla ricerca di una tunica scartata, o un calzino, o uno straccio. Vide un tocco di colore sul pavimento, lo raccolse in fretta, poi ricadde sul letto, gemendo.  
  
Era il fazzoletto rosso di Merlin.  
  
No, pensò, mentre se lo premeva sul viso. No, no no ...  
  
Ma il suo odore - vaniglia e sudore e spezie e Merlin – gli riportò alla mente tutte le sensazioni del sogno. Un corpo solido, una bocca calda, labbra bagnate, e una lingua esperta, e le mani tutte su di lui, e ... cosa stava facendo, pensando a Merlin così, ma era troppo tardi per fermarsi, perché Arthur era già rotolato sullo stomaco, i pantaloni spinti verso il basso, per avvolgere la mano ed il tessuto intorno alla sua erezione.  
  
Accidenti a Gwaine e al diavolo Percival per non aver bloccato la porta della stalla, quella notte, e al diavolo gli amici di Merlin per averglielo fatto ricordare dopo tutto quel tempo, e accidenti a lui per aver coinvolto Merlin in quei ricordi.  
  
Merlin, che, a quanto pareva, era di mentalità aperta.  
  
Una dozzina di immagini di tutte le cose che poteva significare riempì la mente di Arthur, ognuna più scandalosa di quella precedente, e Arthur premette il viso nel cuscino, la bocca aperta e i respiri ansanti, le dita dei piedi che scavavano nel letto, mentre muoveva la mano su di sé, sempre più veloce, finché il suo corpo divenne rigido, rabbrividendo impotente mentre il suo piacere saliva attraverso di lui, e finiva nel fazzoletto, scoppiando in un gemito dal fondo della gola.  
  
Per diversi gloriosi momenti si sentì come se stesse galleggiando, il suo corpo ancora scosso da spasmi di piacere, i suoi muscoli in tensione e poi in rilassamento alle ondate di piacere che si affievolivano.  
  
Quando alla fine crollò sul materasso, gli girava la testa e si sentiva stordito. Qualcosa che non succedeva da quando era un adolescente.  
  
La prima volta dopo millecinquecento anni, pensò Arthur. Ecco perché era stato così intenso. Non aveva niente a che fare con quello a cui stava pensando. O a chi stava pensando.  
  
Perché, sul serio. Merlin. Di tutte le persone. Quello era solo ... Era ...  
  
Arthur rotolò sulla schiena e sistemò i suoi vestiti, accigliandosi contro se stesso. Quando arrivò ad allacciare i calzoni, si rese conto che teneva ancora il fazzoletto rosso saldamente in mano.  
  
Merlin non avrà mai più indietro questo fazzoletto da collo, pensò Arthur. Mai e poi mai. In effetti, sarebbe meglio probabilmente tagliuzzarlo. E poi bruciarlo. E poi seppellirlo in profondità nel terreno.  
  
Arthur trascinò le coperte su di sé, esausto per i suoi sforzi. Un po’ di riposo, pensò. È ciò di cui ho bisogno. Sono sicuro che le cose avranno più senso dopo.  
  
Affondando nei suoi cuscini, Arthur si lasciò ricadere nel sonno.  
  
Un rumore forte di piatti, bicchieri e metallo lo svegliò di soprassalto. Si sedette dritto sul letto, agitandosi un po’, sbattendo le palpebre stordito nella stanza, col cuore in gola.  
  
"Mi dispiace tanto," gridò Merlin, la sua voce abbastanza forte da essere sentita in ogni angolo dei cinque regni. “Vi ho svegliato?"  
  
Ci fu un forte rumore di un piatto sbattuto sul tavolo di legno. E poi un altro. E poi un altro. Seguito da molti altri. E poi una forte cacofonia metallica, come se un sacco pieno di argenteria fosse stato lanciato da quella che doveva essere una grande altezza sul tavolo.  
  
"Per l'amor di Dio, Merlin," grugnì Arthur, e si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
  
"Andiamo, Arthur, nessun sonnellino oggi, alzatevi, giù dal letto dormiglione, tiratevi su, andiamo pigro fiorellino"  
  
"Sta zitto." Arthur si trascinò un cuscino sulla testa e rotolò sullo stomaco. Era stato punito, pensò. Per quello che aveva fatto quella mattina al fazzoletto da collo di Merlin. Merlin lo avrebbe torturato con ogni singolo orribile rituale mattutino che avesse mai eseguito urlando ogni singolo proverbio senza cervello che avesse mai imparato.  
  
"Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca!" gridò Merlin, dimostrando la teoria di Arthur. Tirò via il cuscino dalla testa di Arthur e lo gettò dall'altra parte della stanza, prima di aprire le tende ancora di più, in modo che il sole splendesse giusto negli occhi di Arthur. "Non rimandate a domani quello che... - quello è il mio fazzoletto?"  
  
Arthur si mise a sedere e spinse il fazzoletto dietro la schiena. Occhieggiò accigliato Merlin, che si trovava accanto al letto, con indosso i suoi vecchi abiti di Camelot, e un fazzoletto blu sbiadito intorno al collo. "Cosa?" chiese Arthur.  
  
"Il mio fazzoletto da collo."  
  
"No. Che cosa? "Arthur lo infilò nella tasca dei calzoni. "No. Ovviamente no."  
  
Merlin protese una mano con uno sbuffo impaziente. "Datemelo qui".  
  
"Ho bisogno di soffiarmi il naso."  
  
"Uffa, è disgustoso. Forza. Farò il bucato oggi. Datemelo ".  
  
Arthur lo ignorò, scivolando verso l'altro bordo del letto, stringendo in modo discreto la corda dei calzoni, prima di camminare verso il tavolo della colazione.  
  
Sul lungo tavolo c’erano sette piatti sparpagliati, un mucchio di argenteria che era per lo più caduta sul pavimento, un uovo sodo in una tazza da tè, alcuni pezzi di patate mollicce galleggianti in una ciotola di liquido arancione, e una crosta bruciata di pane coperta di polvere, come se fosse stata trascinata ripetutamente lungo il pavimento.  
  
Merlin si posizionò accanto ad Arthur, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, canticchiando tra sé, dondolando in avanti sulla punta dei piedi, poi di nuovo sui talloni.  
  
Arthur incrociò le braccia sul petto nudo. "Veramente impressionante", disse. Perché questo, davvero, era veramente un atto di insolenza di primissimo ordine assoluto.  
  
"Un bel banchetto, non è vero?", disse con orgoglio Merlin.  
  
"No."  
  
Merlin premette una mano sul petto, fingendo stupore. "No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Non riesco a immaginare che cosa potrebbe esserci che non va. Mio signore."  
  
Arthur dovette reprimere l’urgenza di schiaffeggiare Merlin sulla testa. Perché non aveva intenzione di toccare i capelli di Merlin. Mai, mai più.  
  
Anche se non ne aveva bisogno. Perché Merlin li aveva pettinati proprio come avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Cosa che non era assolutamente affar suo, pensò Arthur rapidamente. Perché erano i capelli di Merlin.  
  
Arthur riportò la sua attenzione a quella che poteva ridicolmente essere chiamata colazione.  
  
"Suppongo che l'intera caffetteria non disponesse di scones e pane dolce", chiese Arthur.  
  
"Difficile da credere, non è vero?"  
  
"E nessuna salsiccia o uova decenti?"  
  
"Piuttosto triste".  
  
«E neppure tè o succo di frutta o caffè?"  
  
"Che strano giovedì."  
  
Arthur si girò verso di lui, stringendo gli occhi. "Credo, Merlin, che se andassi da solo a cercare al piano di sotto, potrei trovare tutte queste cose."  
  
Merlin si voltò per incontrare il suo sguardo, socchiudendo anche lui gli occhi. "Ciò richiederebbe in effetti di prendervi da solo la vostra colazione."  
  
"Cosa che qualsiasi idiota può fare facilmente."  
  
"Potreste pensarla così, non è vero?"  
  
Arthur lo fissò.  
  
Merlin lo fissò a sua volta.  
  
"Va bene, allora", disse Arthur, e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
"Oi!" lo chiamò Merlin dalle sue stanze. "Non potete andare al bar vestito così!"  
  
Arthur si voltò lungo il corridoio, a piedi nudi e torso nudo e scivolò in velocità sulle pietre appena prese la svolta dalla tromba delle scale. Merlin lo seguì precipitandosi attraverso la camera da letto al piano di sotto, fuori nella sua residenza, e verso la porta della caffetteria.  
  
Arthur era appena riuscito ad aprire la porta della caffetteria quando Merlin gli cadde sulla schiena, afferrandolo per la vita da dietro.  
  
"Non potete andare là fuori!" urlò Merlin, il che ovviamente attirò l'attenzione di tutti quelli a portata d'orecchio nella caffetteria.  
  
Arthur piantò un piede nudo sul telaio della porta e spinse indietro entrambi sul pavimento. Arthur si rimise in piedi per primo, correndo verso la porta, la sua velocità ostacolata dalla risata crescente nel suo petto.  
  
Merlin gli saltò di nuovo sulla schiena, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Arthur, il suo corpo un grosso peso su di lui. "Non potete andare là fuori!"  
  
«E perché no?» chiese Arthur.  
  
«Spaventerete i clienti!", disse Merlin, ma stava ridendo anche lui.  
  
Arthur si voltò e sbatté Merlin contro il muro abbastanza forte che lui emise un lamento dalla sorpresa. "Stai insultando il mio aspetto?"  
  
"Sì! Siete orribile! " rise Merlin, che era una ragione sufficiente per Arthur per farlo crollare a terra.  
  
Quando Merlin si alzò sulle mani e le ginocchia, Arthur si lasciò cadere sulla sua schiena, schiacciandolo a terra. "Sei tu quello che è orribile!"  
  
"Io no! Siete voi! Non riesco nemmeno a sopportare di guardarvi! "Merlin agitò un braccio all'indietro e colpì Arthur nella guancia con un gomito.  
  
Arthur mise un braccio intorno al collo di Merlin e spinse in avanti fino a quando il volto di Merlin non fu premuto contro il pavimento. "Ritira quello che hai detto!" Arthur rise nel suo orecchio.  
  
"No!" Merlin tirò il braccio di Arthur, le gambe che si agitavano lungo tutto il pavimento per cercare di spingersi su. "Reale dolore nelle mie chiappe!"  
  
"Scusa scadente per un servo!"  
  
"Scendete!"  
  
"Ritira quello che hai detto prima!"  
  
"A-hem!" disse una voce vicina.  
  
Lo sguardo di Arthur scattò all’insù, e quindi anche quello di Merlin, così rapidamente che la parte superiore della testa di Merlin colpì dolorosamente la mascella di Arthur.  
  
Eleanor era sulla porta del caffè, le braccia incrociate su un vestito rosa acceso con una vertiginosa serie di pois. Il suo viso magro era fissato in una smorfia di disapprovazione, il sopracciglio inarcato così in alto che Arthur in un flash tornò bambino in presenza di un Gaius più giovane e più spaventoso.  
  
Dietro di lei, vide molti dei dipendenti della caffetteria che fissavano attraverso la porta il punto dove entrambi giacevano sul pavimento in un groviglio, senza fiato e rossi in faccia.  
  
Arthur si sistemò i calzoni e si alzò in piedi, non mancando di piantare una mano sulla schiena di Merlin per spingerlo di nuovo a terra.  
  
Merlin imprecò contro di lui e si alzò in piedi e, senza fiato e rosso in viso, tirò la sua tunica, la cintura e il fazzoletto per raddrizzare il tutto.  
  
Mentre Arthur stava stringendo la corda dei calzoni, colpì con il gomito il braccio di Merlin. Merlin gli colpì il gomito di nuovo in risposta. Così Arthur spinse contro di lui con la spalla. Merlin spinse a sua volta più forte.  
  
"Seriamente", disse Eleanor, ponendo fine agli scherzi. "Quanti anni avete voi due?"  
  
Accanto a Arthur, Merlin sollevò un sopracciglio, e l'angolo della bocca si contrasse.  
  
Arthur soffocò una risata, poi costrinse la sua faccia a rimanere seria, spingendo le spalle indietro e il mento in avanti, come se non fosse mezzo nudo davanti a un buon numero di persone e non fosse stato appena beccato a fare la lotta sul pavimento.  
  
"Quanti anni abbiamo?" chiese Arthur a Merlin con curiosità. "Ho paura di aver perso il conto."  
  
"Oh, siamo abbastanza vecchi," gli rispose Merlin.  
  
"E guardatevi", disse Eleanor. "Fare la lotta sul pavimento come bambini piccoli. E cosa erano tutte quelle cose sul prato ieri? Mi avete spaventato a morte! Tutte quelle sciocchezze con le spade. Stai bene?" chiese a Merlin, con uno sguardo tagliente a Arthur.  
  
"Sto bene, davvero. Sembra peggio di quello che è. E temo che dovrai abituarti. Lo faremo di nuovo di tanto in tanto. "  
  
"Tutti i giorni", precisò Arthur.  
  
Merlin sospirò rumorosamente.  
  
Arthur gli diede un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Tutti i giorni," disse Merlin, con un tono di voce molto esasperato.  
  
Eleanor fece uno schiocco con la lingua. "Peggio che i miei ragazzi, entrambi voi. E tu, "disse a Merlin," hai lasciato i piatti della colazione di Arthur nella caffetteria. Li ho portati e li metto in cucina".  
  
"Che mi dici di questo?", chiese piano a Merlin. "Avevano pane dolce, dopo tutto. Non è stato gentile da parte di Eleanor portarceli? Grazie, Eleanor. Merlin onestamente sarebbe perso senza di te."  
  
"Non più di quanto tu saresti perso senza Merlin, Arthur Pendragon," Eleanor entrò dalla porta, scacciando via gli altri dipendenti del bar. "Ora state qui dentro", disse a tutti e due, e chiuse la porta elegantemente, lasciandoli a fissarla anche dopo che se ne era andata.  
  
Merlin guardò Arthur. "Lei vi ha chiamato per nome."  
  
Arthur annuì. "Abbiamo fatto una chiacchierata ieri."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sì."  
  
Arthur e Merlin fissarono la porta ancora un momento.  
  
"Donna terrificante", disse Arthur alla fine.  
  
"Può davvero, davvero esserlo".  
  
"Non ti ricorda-?"  
  
"- Gaius?" Finì Merlin. "Tutto il tempo."  
  
"È il sopracciglio."  
  
"E ti guarda come se sapesse cosa hai in mente."  
  
"Un peccato che non si siano mai incontrati. Si sarebbero piaciuti a vicenda ".  
  
Merlin sbuffò. "O uccisi a vicenda."  
  
"O follemente innamorati."  
  
"Voi," replicò Merlin, "siete troppo affascinato dalla vita sentimentale di Gaius. Il che, tra l'altro, uh, è disgustoso".  
  
Arthur spinse verso di lui con la spalla. "Dai. La colazione, poi abbiamo qualche lettura da fare ".  
  
"Io leggerò, volete dire. Perché siete un bambinone ".  
  
"Credo che Eleanor abbia stabilito che siamo entrambi bambinoni."  
  
Merlin gli rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto. "E che sareste perso senza di me."  
  
Arthur fece un rumore di scherno mentre si dirigeva in cucina. "Sei tu quello che saresti perso senza di me", rispose.  
  
E poi si ricordò il sogno. Merlin, che lo fissava in adorazione. La catena che li legava insieme. 'Mi sono perso', aveva detto.  
  
"Cosa c'è?" chiese Merlin.  
  
Arthur si schiarì la gola e prese il piatto pieno di scones. "Libri", disse, la voce un po’ roca. "Dopo che avrò mangiato e mi sarò lavato e vestito. Poi in seguito, il pranzo, l’addestramento e la cena, e altri libri. "  
  
"Sì, mio signore» disse Merlin dietro di lui, e lo seguì su per le scale con il resto dei piatti della colazione.  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Ecco... come avete potuto notare a partire da questo punto si giustifica il rating rosso della storia... spero di aver tradotto in maniera adeguata, senza scadere nella volgarità. Se avete suggerimenti o reclami, siete pregate di farmelo sapere.  
> Non c’è che dire, i sogni di Arthur sono piuttosto... vividi.  
> Vi annuncio con un po’ di dispiacere che la settimana prossima potrei essere costretta a saltare la pubblicazione. Sono fuori per qualche giorno e dove sarò non avrò a disposizione una connessione adeguata... anzi, probabilmente nessuna connessione.  
> Ed è davvero un peccato perché i prossimi capitoli, il 21 in particolare, sono davvero dei piccoli gioielli di perfezione. Ma non preoccupatevi, mi farò perdonare!  
> A presto!  
> Elly


	20. non lasciare che dimentichino

Ore dopo, Arthur si ritrovò di nuovo a fissare Merlin.  
   
Avevano spostato le lezioni di storia nella vasta sala della biblioteca di Merlin, al di là delle sue stanze da letto. Era più fresco lì, senza il calore che arrivava dalle finestre della camera. Ma anche all'interno di quelle mura di pietra liscia, aveva dovuto togliere la giacca e spingere verso l'alto le maniche per stare comodo.  
   
La polvere e l'odore di vecchia pergamena riempivano l'aria mentre Arthur era seduto con Merlin a un lungo tavolo di legno in mezzo alla stanza. I libri erano semplicemente ovunque; in pile sul pavimento, sugli scaffali di legno, e sulle mensole poste sulle pareti esterne.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin piegato in avanti, i gomiti sulla tavola, la testa china sul libro aperto davanti a lui, mentre leggeva ad alta voce da quello che, aveva tenuto a precisare, era un testo di grande importanza.  
   
Arthur aveva smesso di ascoltare da un po’. Era stato troppo distratto dal profilo tagliente di Merlin, dalla linea del suo collo, e dal movimento delle sue labbra.  
   
Sembra lo stesso, pensò Arthur. I suoi capelli sono un po’ più lunghi. E a volte, quando mi guarda, c'è quell’indizio di un’età matura. Ma tutto il resto è uguale. Perfino i suoi abiti. Non c'è assolutamente nulla di diverso. Affatto.  
   
E tuttavia, Arthur non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.  
   
Era colpa del maledetto sogno, decise. Anche se sì, era anche disposto ad ammettere che l'ammissione di Merlin di essere _di mentalità aperta_ aveva suscitato la sua curiosità.  
   
Come l’avevano gli amici di Merlin, Danyl e Heath. Che avevano apparentemente una _relazione romantica_.  
   
Lui aveva saputo, a Camelot, che i suoi uomini a volte avevano trovato conforto l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro nelle stalle buie e negli accampamenti di battaglia. Ma non aveva mai immaginato che potesse essere qualcosa di più. Non aveva certamente mai pensato che potesse riflettere un impegno per tutta la vita come per un uomo e sua moglie.  
   
Non che queste cose sarebbero state consentite per lui, pensò, sia come principe ereditario, sia come re. Doveva passare la discendenza. Non che fosse riuscito a farlo, pensò cupo.  
   
"Arthur?" lo chiamò Merlin, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Arthur si mise a sedere un po’ più dritto sulla sedia. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Ho detto, non è orribile?"  
   
"Sì. Assolutamente. Lo è."  
   
Merlin si voltò verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato. "Oh? E di che cosa stavo parlando? "  
   
Arthur si grattò la testa per nascondere un’occhiata al libro di Merlin. "La rivoluzione francese."  
   
"Giusto," disse lentamente, con sorpresa e sospetto. "Allora. Dov'ero arrivato ...” Batté le sue lunghe dita sulla pagina. "Oh sì. L'illuminismo."  
   
Diversi minuti dopo qualsiasi cosa di cui Merlin stesse parlando, Arthur si rese conto che stava fissando le dita di Merlin mentre scivolavano sulla pagina.  
   
Per l'amor di dio, pensò Arthur tra sé, e afferrò un libro aperto che stava scorrendo, per dare al suo sguardo qualcos'altro da fare.  
   
All'interno del libro vide lo schizzo di un telescopio. Accanto ad esso, Merlin aveva abbozzato la luna. Arthur tirò il libro più vicino a sé, studiando il disegno intricato.  
   
Da bambino, era stato affascinato dalla luna. Anche da adulto, quando la luna aveva valore come un aiuto o un ostacolo in una marcia di battaglia, Arthur aveva amato la sua vista. Avrebbe apprezzato molto un telescopio come quello, se non altro per scoprire da solo se ci fosse davvero un uomo sulla luna.  
   
"Strano che li chiamino mari", disse Arthur, quasi tra sé.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Queste regioni della Luna. Se non c'è acqua, perché li chiamano mari? "  
   
Accanto a lui sentì un estremamente forte, estremamente esagerato, sospiro.  
   
"Sì, Merlin, ti sto ascoltando", disse Arthur, mentre studiava l'illustrazione.  
   
"Questa è davvero una cosa molto importante da sapere per voi."  
   
La voce bassa, e il tono serio, fecero chiudere ad Arthur il libro e girarsi sulla sedia per fronteggiare completamente dove sedeva Merlin, che lo guardava accigliato con disapprovazione.  
   
"Va bene. Sto ascoltando. Qual è la cosa molto importante da sapere per me? "  
   
"Questo momento della storia," Merlin additò il suo libro, "è quando i popoli si sono resi conto che potevano governarsi da soli. Le idee del Razionalismo e dell'Illuminismo erano diffuse in tutto il mondo, e l'istruzione divenne disponibile per la nuova classe di mercanti e commercianti. C’è voluto molto tempo. Ma il Settecento è quando è successo davvero. Quando molti paesi hanno abbandonato le vecchie monarchie, e si sono trasformati in democrazie".  
   
"Albion era uno di loro?" Chiese Arthur.  
   
"Alla fine. Sì. Voglio dire, c'è ancora una famiglia reale. Ma non... è al potere, " concluse Merlin, in tono di scuse.  
   
Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Se Albion non ha un re, allora a quale scopo potrei servire qui?"  
   
"Siete qui per salvare Albion, nel momento del suo maggior bisogno", disse Merlin.  
   
"Qualunque cosa sia."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"La tua fiducia sarebbe più rassicurante, Merlin, se avessi la minima idea di quello che ci aspetta. Non c'è veramente nessun modo per scoprirlo? "  
   
"No," rispose Merlin, ma le sopracciglia si aggrottarono, un poco.  
   
Sta mentendo, pensò Arthur. O mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, per lo meno. "Che dire di quei cristalli di cui mi hai parlato?» Insistette Arthur. "Mostrano visioni del futuro, non è vero? Non potresti usarli?"  
   
"I cristalli sono ... " Merlin appoggiò i palmi sulle gambe, abbassando gli occhi "Ingannevoli."  
   
"Come?"  
   
Merlin non rispose. Si limitò a fissare le sue mani che premevano nelle gambe, la punta delle dita diventata bianca dalla pressione.  
   
È di nuovo perso nei ricordi, pensò Arthur, quando Merlin rimase seduto immobile per così tanto tempo che alla fine fu costretto a mettere una mano sulla spalla di Merlin e pronunciare il suo nome per svegliarlo.  
   
Merlin sbatté le palpebre. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Stavi dicendo che i cristalli sono ingannevoli."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"E così non possiamo usarli?"  
   
"No."  
   
Va bene, allora, pensò Arthur. Andiamo avanti. “E le altre creature magiche? Non puoi chiedere loro consiglio?” insistette Arthur.  
   
"La maggior parte delle creature magiche ha lasciato Albion molto tempo fa."  
   
"Lasciato? Per andare dove? "  
   
"Alcuni sono morti, come i draghi. Altri hanno smesso di nascere, come gli stregoni. E altri ancora si sono riuniti alle antiche magie del mondo per loro scelta. Ho aiutato parecchi a farlo. Le Vilia erano molto propense a chiedere il mio aiuto, anche se dovevo loro un favore per avermi aiutato molto tempo prima. "  
   
Arthur si lasciò quasi distrarre dalle domande che ognuna di quelle affermazioni gli aveva fatto venire in mente. "Ma ci deve essere qualcuno ancora qui", insistette. "Qualcuno mi ha riportato indietro, dopo tutto."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"I Sidhe, hai detto."  
   
"Sì."  
   
"E non si può chiedere a loro?"  
   
Merlin si voltò di nuovo verso il tavolo e chiuse il libro. "Non parlano con me."  
   
Arthur poteva vedere il dolore che affilava i lineamenti di Merlin. Le sue spalle erano abbassate, la testa china, la schiena curva.  
   
Vecchio, pensò Arthur. Sembra così vecchio in questo momento. Era facile immaginare i capelli bianchi, la barba lunga, gli abiti appesi su un corpo fragile.  
   
"Non era giusto," stava dicendo Merlin, la sua voce così lieve che Arthur si chiese se sapeva che stava parlando ad alta voce. "Non avrei dovuto farlo."  
   
Arthur posò di nuovo la mano sulla spalla di Merlin. "Merlin".  
   
"Ero così sicuro", disse Merlin, aggrottando la fronte rivolto al libro.  
   
 _"Merlin"._  
   
La testa di Merlin si alzò di scatto e fissò Arthur, disorientato. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Ho detto-" Arthur fece una pausa, cambiando idea. "Che dovremmo pranzare."  
   
"Pranzare?"  
   
"Sì. Cibo, Merlin. Ne hai sentito parlare? "  
   
"Sì, io ..." Guardò Arthur con espressione accigliata. Abbassò lo sguardo. I ricordi chiaramente ancora pesavano su di lui.  
   
"È molto bello che tu abbia sentito parlare del cibo", disse Arthur, cambiando il suo tono in reale condiscendenza che sapeva avrebbe fatto diventare matto Merlin. "Perché io eserciterò di nuovo la mia abilità con la mazza più tardi. Il che significa che avrai l'onore di tenere ancora una volta il bersaglio. "  
   
"Ho ancora i lividi di ieri!" protestò Merlin.  
   
"Allora avrai sicuramente bisogno di un buon pasto per mantenere le forze. Andiamo. Vai a prendere il pranzo. "Arthur aprì un libro a caso e iniziò a esaminare le pagine, mettendo definitivamente fine alla discussione.  
   
Merlin si alzò dal tavolo borbottando tra sé che nessuno ormai usava più la maledetta mazza, comunque. Mentre a grandi passi usciva dalla biblioteca, aggiunse diverse altre dichiarazioni insolenti che lo avrebbero facilmente portato alla gogna.  
   
"Ho davvero bisogno di fargli costruire una gogna", disse Arthur tra sé.  
   
"Ho sentito!" urlò Merlin dalla stanza accanto.  
   
La risata di Arthur echeggiò nelle pareti in pietra.  
   
Quando ebbero finito di mangiare e Merlin aveva infilato Arthur nella sua armatura, il calore del pomeriggio era quasi insopportabile.  
   
Fuori sul prato in riva al lago, il sole batteva sull’armatura di Arthur, inzuppandolo di sudore. Dopo solo mezz'ora in cui dimostrò i rudimenti a Heath e Danyl, il sudore gli scorreva in lunghi rivoli lungo il collo.  
   
Ad ogni modo, anche Danyl e Heath sembravano sul punto di crollare, oscillando leggermente nella loro cotta di maglia. Quando Arthur decise di fare una pausa, si allontanarono insieme e crollarono su una coperta dove erano sparsi un po’ di cibo e bevande.  
   
Arthur si sedette con Merlin sotto un albero vicino. Era una vista familiare in questo mondo sconosciuto, vestito come se fosse venuto fuori da Camelot, un kit di lucidatura in grembo, un mucchio di spade da addestramento sull'erba accanto a lui.  
   
"Non mi ricordo ci sia mai stato questo caldo. Nemmeno nelle Terre Perigliose. "Arthur prese un lungo sorso e voltò le spalle a Merlin. "Toglimi l’armatura e la cotta di maglia. Lavorerò alle nozioni di base con loro. "  
   
Merlin diede uno strattone alle fibbie alle sue spalle. "Uh, avevo dimenticato questo odore. Sudore, metallo caldo e vestiti zuppi tutto in una volta. Puzzate come un maiale in una palude. "  
   
"Mi dispiace, Merlin,", disse Arthur altezzosamente. "Per caso l'odore di attività fisica reale ti dà fastidio? "  
   
"Sto solo dicendo che una doccia vi farà un mondo di bene," replicò Merlin, e gli tolse l'armatura, prima di buttarla a terra.  
   
"Curioso, perché stavo pensando la stessa cosa di te. Ecco, potrei aiutarti. "Arthur si voltò, sorridendo a denti stretti, e scaricò la sua bottiglia d'acqua sulla testa di Merlin.  
   
Merlin strinse gli occhi, mentre l'acqua scorreva giù sopra i capelli, il viso e i vestiti. Quando Arthur aveva finito anche l'ultima goccia, Merlin si asciugò il viso, e fece ad Arthur un ampio sorriso serio. "Molto rinfrescante. Grazie. Sono molto più fresco ora. "  
   
"Prego," brontolò Arthur, perché Merlin in realtà sembrava davvero sentirsi meglio. "Ora toglimi questo."  
   
Merlin lo aveva appena liberato della sua cotta di maglia, quando Heath e Danyl si avvicinarono. "Sai c'è un lago proprio lì," sottolineò Heath. «Non c'è bisogno di sprecare la vostra acqua in bottiglia per bagnarsi."  
   
"Il lago è troppo freddo per nuotare, però," Danyl aggiunse.  
   
"Proprio così", disse Heath, aggrottando curiosamente le sopracciglia. "È troppo freddo per nuotare."  
   
Arthur guardò verso l'acqua fresca. "Non ho mai visto nessuno in effetti fare il bagno nel lago. Né barche. "  
   
"L'acqua è troppo fredda", disse Heath.  
   
"Per le barche?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Troppo freddo in acqua", disse Heath, con un tono di voce lontano.  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin, che stava facendo un ottimo lavoro a far sembrare che non stesse prestando attenzione, mentre stava in realtà prestando attenzione. "Nessuno di voi è mai stato sull'isola?" chiese Arthur a Danyl, inseguendo un sospetto.  
   
"Troppo freddo sull'isola," gli rispose Danyl, di nuovo con quello strano tono di voce.  
   
"Davvero?" Arthur si rivolse a Merlin. "Che cosa hai da dire al riguardo?"  
   
"Sembra essere opinione generale da queste parti", disse Merlin, l'immagine perfetta dell’innocenza. Per chi non era Arthur, in ogni caso.  
   
"Mi chiedo perché sia _così_ ", replicò Arthur.  
   
"È un mistero," ribatté Merlin.  
   
Tornarono all’allenamento, senza gli orpelli delle armature e del metallo, ma anche con l'abbigliamento più leggero, Arthur non riuscì a trattenerli molto più a lungo. Sia Heath che Danyl sembravano in procinto di crollare quando li rimandò a lavorare all’Apothecary. E anche Merlin era zuppo di sudore mentre raccoglieva le attrezzature, anche se aveva esortato Arthur ad usare il bagno per primo per lavarsi.  
   
"Ho bisogno di lavorare in negozio più tardi oggi comunque," gli disse Merlin. "Ci vediamo a cena."  
   
Sta nascondendo qualcosa, pensò Arthur, anche se non era sicuro del perché. Ma Merlin gli aveva indirizzato un sorriso luminoso e così aveva lasciato perdere.  
   
Quindi si prese completamente la precedenza nella doccia, in piedi sotto l'acqua fredda per riprendersi dal caldo. Ma quando aveva finito di vestirsi, era coperto di sudore, di nuovo, a causa del calore che arrivava dalle finestre della sua camera.  
   
Ci doveva essere da qualche parte un posto più fresco, pensò, e vagò al piano di sotto nella residenza di Merlin, e quindi fuori, al lago, sperando di trovare un po’ d’aria fresca.  
   
Dopo uno sguardo indietro al castello, Arthur si sedette sul bordo del lago, si tolse gli stivali e le calze, spinse verso l'alto le gambe dei pantaloni, e affondò i piedi e i polpacci nell’acqua meravigliosamente fresca.  
   
"Oh, è molto meglio", disse, mentre si sdraiava sull'erba, un braccio sugli occhi.  
   
Il segreto per godersi il lago, si disse Arthur, era quello di non pensare a ciò che il lago rappresentava. Era solo un lago, come ogni altro, fatto di acqua fresca, con dolci onde che si muovevano intorno ai suoi polpacci.  
   
Non aveva nulla a che fare con la magia, o con millecinquecento anni di morte o con la perdita di tutto quello che conosceva.  
   
Arthur premette le mani sugli occhi. No, pensò. Basta. Riprova.  
   
Era solo un lago, si disse. Proprio un lago come qualsiasi altro ...  
   
Questa volta mantenne il controllo dei suoi pensieri, e si rilassò, cullato dal calore. Era ancora stanco per l’inquietudine della sera precedente. Non aveva dormito affatto bene. Ma comunque, neppure Merlin.  
   
Merlin, che sognava, ogni notte.  
   
Cosa posso fare? si chiese. Cosa posso fare per i suoi sogni ...?  
   
 _'Tu sei un re, Arthur Pendragon.'_  
   
Arthur si tirò su sui gomiti, spaventato dalla voce.  
   
L'acqua si mosse intorno alle caviglie, come dita che sfioravano la pelle. Arthur si sporse in avanti, guardò giù nell'acqua, e vide un volto di donna che ballava nelle increspature.  
   
Arthur si voltò a guardare dietro di sé. Ma non c'era nessuno.  
   
 _'Non lasciare che lo dimentichino_ , " giunse dalle sue dolci parole, come l'acqua che sussurrava sulla riva.  
   
Arthur si girò, guardando di nuovo in acqua. Ma l'immagine spettrale era scomparsa.  
   
"Chi sei?", chiese all'acqua.  
   
Ma non ci fu risposta.  
   
Merlin, pensò. Merlin l’avrebbe saputo.  
   
Si tirò su le calze e gli stivali, spinse verso il basso le gambe dei pantaloni, e andò al castello, si mosse attraverso il bar, dritto all’Apothecary.  
   
Quando spinse la porta del negozio, si trovò in una grande stanza piena di mensole cariche di bottiglie e scatole. Heath era seduto dietro il bancone, guardandolo sorpreso al suo avvicinarsi.  
   
"Dov'è Merlin?» gli chiese Arthur.  
   
"Nella serra sul tetto con Danyl. Su per quella scala, l’ultima porta verso l'alto. Oh, e prima di andare, posso invitare alcuni dei miei compagni all’allenamento con la spada? "  
   
"Sì, va bene", disse Arthur, spostandosi verso la tromba delle scale.  
   
"Domani all’una? Proprio come oggi? "  
   
"Si, bene."  
   
"Grazie, sire", disse Heath, e sebbene Arthur sapesse che il giovane non aveva idea che il titolo fosse meritato, trovava ancora abbastanza rassicurante sentirlo.  
   
La tromba delle scale in pietra aveva piccole sfere incandescenti nel muro ogni pochi passi. Ogni piano aveva un piccolo pianerottolo con una porta che probabilmente conduceva alla Torre Sud.  
   
Quando Arthur raggiunse la fine delle scale, spinse la porta e uscì sul tetto di pietra della struttura principale.  
   
L'intero tetto era coperto da un vetro a spiovente sul soffitto fatto di tante piccole finestre, quasi tutte aperte. Era abbastanza in alto sopra la sua testa che non poteva sperare di toccarlo, ma abbastanza da non essere visibile dal pavimento. Anche i punti più bassi delle feritoie di pietra lungo il bordo del tetto padronale erano alti sopra la sua testa, impedendogli la vista dal terreno sottostante.  
   
Lunghi tavoli si estendevano per l'intera lunghezza del tetto. Piante in vaso li ricoprivano, rigogliose, piene e vive. In più c’erano piante appese al soffitto, altre in piedi in vasi sul pavimento, alcune in frutto. Sul terreno, lunghi tubi portavano l’acqua negli spazi sulle pietre. Sopra, file di cerchi in metallo spostavano l’aria intorno, mantenendo lo spazio chiuso tollerabile nel caldo estivo.  
   
"Oh, ciao Arthur!" disse una voce squillante.  
   
Danyl stava tra due file di tavoli, in una sezione vuota dalle piante. Davanti a lui c’erano strumenti familiari, quali mortaio e pestello, bottiglie di vetro e bustine.  
   
Arthur attraversò le file di piante, accarezzando con le dita le morbide foglie. Fiori di tutti i colori erano posti tra le verdure e le piante in crescita, alcuni visitati da api e farfalle. Anche alcuni uccelli si erano fatti strada nello spazio chiuso.  
   
"Prima volta qui, quindi?» chiese Danyl.  
   
"È bellissimo."  
   
"Mi piace qui. È così pieno di pace. E l'odore è così dolce. Puoi sceglierne uno, se ti piace", aggiunse, notando che Arthur stava fissando un albero di pesco in miniatura.  
   
"Forse più tardi," Arthur gli rispose. "Per prima cosa ho bisogno di trovare Merlin."  
   
"È nella sua serra", disse Danyl, indicando l'altra estremità della stanza. "Da qualche parte sul tetto della Torre Nord."  
   
"Da qualche parte?"  
   
"A nessun altro è consentito arrivare fino lì. Anche Emrys non voleva. Non so cosa ci sia che cresca lì ", disse Danyl, con un sopracciglio chiaramente curioso, come se stesse raccontando un segreto che forse non avrebbe dovuto spifferare. "Non posso credere che si tratti di qualcosa di illegale. Ma ... " Si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
Arthur guardò la scala di metallo incorporata nel muro esterno della torre, poi iniziò ad attraversare il tetto verso di essa.  
   
"Non credo che nessuno dovrebbe andare lassù," gli gridò dietro Danyl.  
   
Arthur lo guardò da sopra la spalla.  
   
"Ma sono sicuro che vada bene per te", aggiunse Danyl.  
   
Arthur era quasi salito sulla scala quando una potente ondata di vertigini lo colpì. Sentì le sue dita stringere di propria iniziativa i binari di metallo, e una forte coazione a scendere verso il basso si impadronì di lui.  
   
Arthur strinse gli occhi. "Merlin!" Urlò.  
   
Dopo un paio di battiti cardiaci, la vertigine scomparve, le dita si liberarono, e Arthur fu in grado di finire la sua scalata verso l'alto. Si issò sul muro esterno, poi girò le gambe più su e si lasciò cadere sul tetto della torre.  
   
Una struttura in vetro autoportante si trovava nel mezzo del tetto circolare, le sue mura appannate dal calore e dal sole. Non era nemmeno grande come le stanze di Arthur, e prendeva solo una piccola percentuale dello spazio aperto.  
   
Arthur passò attraverso la sua porta, e dovette subito piegarsi sotto spesse piante rampicanti. Lo spazio era ancora più ingombro del tetto sotto. Piante dall’odore pungente erano allineate alle pareti ed erano sistemate su scaffali di legno, una verde massa minacciosa.  
   
Al centro della stanza c'era un grande piano di lavoro, dietro al quale si trovava Merlin, le maniche arrotolate, la tunica bagnata di sudore, i capelli incollati alla faccia.  
   
Teneva uno spesso mortaio in una mano, una coppa di pietra nell'altra. "Mi dispiace per la vertigine," disse Merlin, mentre faceva cadere la sostanza nella ciotola. "È la cosa migliore mantenere alcune protezioni magiche extra per evitare l’accesso a tutto questo."  
   
Arthur vagava verso un gruppo di piante colorate, cercando di toccare uno dei fiori.  
   
"No!"  
   
Arthur tirò via la mano, voltandosi verso Merlin.  
   
Merlin gli indirizzò un sorriso di scuse, sollevando il fazzoletto per asciugarsi il collo. "Scusate. Ma tengo queste piante separate per una ragione. Alcune di loro sono un po’ ... "  
   
"Pericolose?"  
   
"Letali."  
   
Arthur raggiunse Merlin al suo tavolo, molto attento a non toccare nulla. Merlin si stirò la schiena al suo fianco, ribaltando la testa all'indietro in un modo che attirò gli occhi di Arthur sul suo lungo collo. “E le coltivi perché, esattamente?"  
   
"Molte di queste piante sono estinte ovunque. Non si può fare un antidoto al veleno che qualche idiota potrebbe aver lasciato in giro in una fiala, se la pianta usata per farlo è estinta. "Merlin indicò una pianta dietro Arthur. "Vi ricordate di quella, tra l'altro?"  
   
Arthur si avvicinò al gruppo di piante che Merlin aveva indicato. "Il Fiore della Morte", disse, toccando il piccolo fiore, perché sapeva per esperienza che quello era sicuro.  
   
"Grazie ancora per quello," gli disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur si voltò per trovare un sorriso affettuoso sul volto di Merlin. "Ho solo restituito il favore. Tu mi hai salvato la vita prima, dopo tutto. "  
   
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, e tornò a macinare tutto ciò che aveva nella ciotola di pietra.  
   
Arthur ripensò alla scalata pericolosa che aveva fatto per recuperare il fiore. "Eri tu, quindi. La luce incandescente nella grotta. Che mi ha guidato alla salvezza. "  
   
Un sorriso ironico questa volta, un sopracciglio inarcato. "Non posso davvero prendermi il merito per quello. Ero incosciente quando l'ho fatto. Non ricordo nemmeno quello che ho fatto."  
   
Sorprendente, pensò Arthur. Era semplicemente stupefacente. "Un po’ di aiuto con i ragni giganti sarebbe stato bello."  
   
“Avete sentito la parte in cui ho detto che ero incosciente, vero?"  
   
Arthur rise piano, un passo a lato di Merlin. Sul tavolo vide una variegata collezione di foglie e fiori e semi, tutti sparsi in attenti gruppi. "Quindi che cosa è tutta questa roba, allora? Non mi dire che qualcuno è stato avvelenato da tutte queste piante diverse ".  
   
Merlin si immobilizzò accanto a lui, toccando con le dita il mortaio che teneva in mano. «No,» disse lentamente.  
   
Arthur conosceva quel tono di voce. "Merlin, che cosa, esattamente, stai facendo?"  
   
"Sto solo ... facendo qualcosa per aiutarmi a dormire. Tutto qui."  
   
Arthur fissò la ciotola piena di piante pestate che Merlin teneva in mano. "Hai detto che queste piante erano mortali-"  
   
"In certe dosi-"  
   
“E stai facendo qualcosa per aiutarti a dormire usando queste?"  
   
"In piccole quantità dovrebbe essere perfettamente sicuro."  
   
"E che cosa ti farebbero, esattamente?"  
   
Una piccola pausa, e uno sguardo colpevole verso di lui. Poi un fiume di parole. "Inducono uno stato di coma leggero che rallenterà la mia frequenza cardiaca e il mio respiro e mi terrà abbastanza sedato in modo che non sarò in grado di sognare e non sarò in grado di usare la mia magia."  
   
E poi Merlin tornò a macinare le piante nella ciotola, come se non avesse detto una parola della follia che aveva appena detto.  
   
Arthur voleva strozzarlo. "Sei completamente fuori di testa?"  
   
"Non è che potrebbe davvero _uccidermi_ , anche se avessi commesso un errore."  
   
"No, potrebbe solo farti desiderare di essere morto!"  
   
"Sono già stato quasi avvelenato a morte prima," disse Merlin, mentre pestava le piante con movimenti un po’ frenetici. "Alcune volte. Non è piacevole. Ma è meglio che l'alternativa. "  
   
Arthur afferrò i polsi di Merlin, immobilizzandogli le mani. "No."  
   
"Devo-"  
   
"E cosa succede se c'è una crisi nel bel mezzo della notte, e non posso svegliarti?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Qualcosa che Merlin non aveva considerato, a giudicare dal suo sguardo. "Potrei fare un antidoto che potreste somministrarmi."  
   
"Non lo farai ", disse Arthur, e, presa la ciotola da Merlin, ne scaricò il contenuto sul pavimento.  
   
Merlin fissò con un'espressione di dolore le foglie sparse, i fiori mezzi pestati.  
   
È disperato, pensò Arthur. Terrorizzato.  
   
"Questo non è il modo, Merlin."  
   
"Potrei farvi del male," disse Merlin rivolto al pavimento.  
   
"Ti sveglierò prima che tu possa farlo."  
   
"Per quanto? E se i sogni non si fermano mai? Che cosa succede se - "  
   
"Una battaglia alla volta." Arthur si guardò intorno nella stanza, alle piante che li circondavano. "Non posso credere che stavi per fare qualcosa di così pericoloso senza _dirmelo_ prima."  
   
"Ve lo avrei detto prima di prenderlo», protestò Merlin.  
   
Arthur si limitò a fissarlo.  
   
"Scusate," mormorò Merlin. "Le vecchie abitudini".  
   
Arthur pensò a Eleanor, al mondo al di là delle mura del castello, alla gente a cui aveva dovuto mentire su chi in realtà fosse. Proprio come Merlin aveva dovuto fare per più di mille anni.  
   
"Va tutto bene", disse Arthur. "Ora andiamo. Ho la sensazione che sono stato avvelenato da un bel po’ di queste cose, e non voglio rivivere vecchi ricordi ".  
   
Merlin seguì Arthur dal tetto e giù per la scala. Quando raggiunsero il tetto padronale, Arthur ricordò perché si era messo alla ricerca di Merlin, in primo luogo.  
   
La donna in acqua.  
   
"Cosa c'è?" chiese Merlin.  
   
Arthur si ritrovò a ricordare le parole della donna. _'Tu sei un re, Arthur Pendragon ... Non lasciate che lo dimentichino ...'_  
   
"Dove è la mia corona?" chiese, sorprendendo per primo se stesso, perché non era quello che aveva intenzione di dire.  
   
Merlin sembrava come colto alla sprovvista. "È nelle segrete."  
   
Arthur tirò indietro le spalle. Raddrizzò la schiena. "Portami là. Adesso."  
   
“Sì, sire," disse Merlin, e si voltò per aprire la strada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice  
> Bene, bene, pensavo di non riuscire a postare persa nella campagna in mezzo al nulla (stamattina presto un daino è arrivato quasi alla porta di casa), ma, complici i potenti mezzi della stazioncina wifi portatile, eccomi qui.  
> In questo capitolo Arthur sta cominciando a capire qualcosa... oltre ad intuire che qualcosa non quadra nel fatto che non riesce a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Merlin, qualcuno dal lago comincia a lasciargli dei piccoli indizi, che aiuteranno anche voi lettori a capire lo sviluppo narrativo della storia... forse è ancora un po’ prematuro, ma non fatevi scappare gli indizi!  
> E alla fine ritorniamo al nostro piccolo Merlin, il solito martire che pur di non rischiare di far del male al suo re con la sua magia fuori controllo, sarebbe disposto a rischiare tutto. Fortuna che almeno Arthur ha un po’ di sale in quella zuccona bionda!  
> Grazie come sempre a chi segue, commenta ecc... ecc... illuminate le mie giornate!  
> A presto, connessione permettendo...  
> E.


	21. lentamente, in silenzio, ora la luna[1]

Arthur seguì Merlin attraverso l’Apothecary e la caffetteria, nella sua residenza, al vano scala che portava alle loro camere.  
   
Invece di salire le scale, Merlin si posizionò di fronte al muro di mattoni davanti al loro cammino, e disse: " _Onwréon mé tha durue_."  
   
La parete si dissolse in una nuvola di vapore, rivelando una spessa porta di legno. Al di là si trovava una buia scala a chiocciola, rivestita con torce che presero vita mentre scendevano. L'aria odorava di polvere e roccia, fredda e stantia come era nelle segrete di Camelot. Un’oscurità totale li avvolse in fondo alle scale, ma solo per un attimo, finché decine di fiaccole si accesero lungo le pareti esterne della stanza.  
   
La vasta camera che illuminavano si estendeva per lunghezza e per larghezza in corrispondenza dell'intera sala padronale del piano di sopra. Pile infinite di oggetti riempivano la camera dal pavimento di pietra fino all’alto soffitto, organizzate in modo da formare stretti passaggi attraverso il disordine.  
   
Arthur riconobbe alcune delle cose contenute nelle segrete di Camelot, altre dal suo castello. Altre ancora erano del tutto sconosciute, recanti scrittura druidica e rune.  
   
"Laggiù," disse Merlin, indicando il lato opposto della stanza.  
   
Collocati da parte rispetto al disordine stavano i due troni su una pedana rialzata. I polverosi stendardi appesi dietro le sedie vuote. Candelabri carichi di ragnatele stavano al loro fianco.  
   
Tutti volevano essere una replica della sua sede del potere, pensò Arthur, e si avventurò verso di essi, solo per fermarsi quasi immediatamente, ipnotizzato da qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere di nuovo.  
   
Un molto grande, molto rotondo, tavolo in legno.  
   
"Come ...?" Chiese Arthur, la sua voce che echeggiava nella stanza di pietra.  
   
"Non è stato facile."  
   
Arthur girò intorno all'enorme tavolo, gli occhi che si spostavano sui nomi incisi vicino a ogni sedia vuota, finché giunse al suo nome. Fece scivolare le dita sul suo titolo, 'RE', sentendo i bordi taglienti delle lettere contro la punta delle dita.  
   
Tutti questi posti a sedere, pensò. E non rimaneva nessuno per sedersi. Solo i fantasmi dei morti.  
   
Sembrava una tomba. Umida e poco illuminata dalle fiamme tremolanti. Un incubo distorto del sogno di Camelot.  
   
Arthur si distolse dai ricordi dei morti per avvicinarsi al suo trono, i suoi passi che facevano eco nella stanza.  
   
Fissò il suo trono coperto di polvere per molto tempo.  
   
E poi, ancora più a lungo, fissò il trono della sua regina.  
   
"Mi dispiace che non siano in condizioni migliori. Avrei dovuto prendermi più cura di loro ".  
   
Arthur non rispose, distratto dalla scatola di legno che si trovava ai piedi del suo trono. Si accovacciò, spazzolò via le ragnatele, poi la aprì.  
   
All'interno c’era la corona che aveva indossato come re. Anche la coroncina che aveva indossato come principe ereditario era lì dentro. Al suo fianco, l'anello che portava il sigillo reale Pendragon. E accanto a quello, il sigillo di sua madre.  
   
Si spostò al trono di Guinevere, e aprì anche la scatola posta ai suoi piedi. La sua corona stava su un cuscino, i suoi gioielli brillanti come stelle. Nel centro c’era l'anello che le aveva dato, l'anello di sua madre, quello che lui stesso aveva indossato per tanto tempo.  
   
Arthur raccolse lo spesso anello e lo tenne davanti ai suoi occhi, ricordando la sua piccola casa nella città bassa, il suo sorriso morbido nella luce del mattino.  
   
Cosa diresti su tutto questo? si chiese. Se sapessi quello che mi è successo, se sapessi il futuro incerto che dovrò affrontare, cosa diresti?  
   
Quasi immediatamente, Arthur sentì le labbra contrarsi in un sorriso.  
   
Avrebbe iniziato, pensò, a rimproverarmi, a lungo, di non piangermi addosso. E poi lei mi avrebbe ricordato che non sono solo. Che ho Merlin con me. Che dovrei fare affidamento su di lui, come ho sempre potuto fare.  
   
"Mi dispiace", disse Merlin distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Arthur mise l'anello nella scatola e la chiuse di scatto. "È successo tanto tempo fa."  
   
"È successo meno di una settimana fa."  
   
Arthur si alzò in piedi, aggrottando la fronte ai troni vuoti. Sì, pensò. È così, non è vero? È stato meno di una settimana fa.  
   
Ricordava tutto molto chiaramente. La sua vita a Camelot. La sua routine quotidiana. Il suo castello. I volti dei suoi amici, la sua famiglia, la sua gente.  
   
E tuttavia, stando lì, in quella tomba, la verità era innegabile.  
   
Il suo trono, ricoperto di ragnatele.  
   
La sua corona, in una scatola.  
   
Storia, pensò Arthur. Antica, distante, storia.  
   
Arthur afferrò la scatola che conteneva i simboli del suo potere. Quando si girò, vide che Merlin si trovava ad una certa distanza, le spalle curve, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, la testa bassa, lo sguardo ai suoi piedi.  
   
La vecchia postura che aveva assunto come servitore alla corte di Uther.  
   
"Smettila," sbottò Arthur.  
   
La testa di Merlin scattò verso l'alto. "Smettere cosa?"  
   
È questa cripta, pensò Arthur amaramente. Queste antiche cose morte. Non sono un bene per nessuno di noi due. Ci portano nella direzione sbagliata. Indietro, non avanti. E avanti è dove dobbiamo andare. Avanti è dove si trova il destino di Albion. Dove si trova il nostro destino.  
   
"Abbiamo finito qui", disse Arthur, e uscì dalla stanza, la scatola polverosa tra le sue braccia, senza mai guardarsi indietro.  
   
Non rallentò fino a quando non si ritrovò al piano di sopra nelle sue stanze. Anche allora, marciò verso il suo armadio, spinse la scatola su uno scaffale, poi chiuse di scatto le porte.  
   
Se ne stava con le mani premute contro il legno. Solo a respirare.  
   
Io sono qui ora, pensò. Io sono qui, e il mio passato è passato. Devo lasciarlo andare. Devo dimenticare il passato. Non ho scelta-  
   
"Possiamo cenare fuori", disse Merlin, la sua voce calma, e da vicino alla porta. "Sui prati. Dovrebbe essere più fresco. "  
   
"Più tardi, Merlin."  
   
"Sì, sire."  
   
E poi passi che si allontanavano.  
   
Arthur attese qualche minuto. E poi recuperò la sua corona dalla sua scatola.  
   
Camminava per la stanza, rigirando il cerchio rotondo pesante tra le mani. Guardando il suo riflesso distorto nell’oro.  
   
Pensava alla profezia. Pensava alla voce nell’acqua. Pensava a questo nuovo mondo governato dal suo stesso popolo. Pensava ai figli di Camelot sparsi sulla terra.  
   
 _Non lasciate che dimentichino mai che voi siete il re_ , aveva detto la voce.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per ricordarlo a se stesso, in primo luogo.  
   
Mentre il pomeriggio trascorreva, lui trovò rifugio nei libri di Merlin, nella lista delle invenzioni che erano state create negli anni descritti al loro interno. Tante innovazioni fornivano indizi per le meraviglie che vedeva intorno a lui. Aveva visto fotografie e immagini in movimento sulle pietre nere. E locomotive che sembravano parenti stretti delle scatole metalliche mobili in tutto il mondo.  
   
Quando Merlin tornò, Arthur era pieno di domande.  
   
"Vi racconterò tutto durante la cena", disse Merlin, sembrando più che felice per l’eccitazione di Arthur.  
   
All'esterno, Merlin stese una coperta sotto un albero in riva al lago, dove una leggera brezza serale agitava le foglie. I prati erano vuoti, la caffetteria e i negozi chiusi, e il cielo pieno dei colori rossi e rosa della sera.  
   
Merlin versò un bicchiere di vino per Arthur mentre leggeva ad alta voce dal suo libro. Arthur prese un panino dal cesto di cibo che Merlin aveva preparato, e ascoltò con stupore le numerose invenzioni dell'uomo.  
   
La scoperta dell’energia elettrica fu di particolare interesse per Merlin. Ne parlava in continuazione, fornendo ben più dei dettagli che Arthur pensava fossero necessari per spiegare come tutto funzionava.  
   
Invece di interromperlo, Arthur si stese di schiena sulla coperta, e guardò Merlin parlare.  
   
Ancora una volta, Arthur si ritrovò a fissarlo. Semplicemente non riusciva a smettere.  
   
È solo Merlin, si disse Arthur. Lo stesso uomo che conoscevi. Non è cambiato nulla in lui. Sì, i suoi capelli sono un po’ più lunghi. Ma tutto il resto è uguale.  
   
Stesse sopracciglia che si arcuavano di piacere a qualsiasi sciocchezza che stesse dicendo, stessi occhi azzurri che si trasformavano in mezzelune quando si divertiva, stessi zigomi ridicolmente affilati con il suo sorriso, stesse orecchie piene e mezzo nascoste dai folti capelli neri, lo stesso lungo collo pallido esposto sopra il suo fazzoletto da collo, stesse labbra carnose che erano probabilmente morbide, sì, erano state abbastanza morbide nel suo sogno, davvero, morbide e calde e umide e lisce-  
   
Arthur fu sorpreso dai suoi pensieri.  
   
“E fu così per _lungo_ tempo, se potete crederci," stava dicendo Merlin, con un’alzata ironica di un sopracciglio.  
   
Cosa c’è in lui? Si chiese Arthur, cadendo subito di nuovo in distrazione. C'è qualcosa, non è così? Qualcosa che non riesco a mettere a fuoco ...  
   
"State ascoltando?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Edison?" azzardò Arthur.  
   
"Ho finito di parlare di Edison cinque minuti fa."  
   
Nessuna irritazione nel tono di Merlin. Solo perplessità, mentre chiudeva il suo libro e si stendeva sulla coperta, la spalla premuta contro quella di Arthur.  
   
Vicino, pensò Arthur. Lui vuole stare vicino a me.  
   
Per diversi minuti rimasero sdraiati fianco a fianco sotto l'albero, fissando le foglie che si muovevano contro il cielo scuro.  
   
Sarebbe stato completamente tranquillo, se fossero stati sulla riva di un altro lago. Non poteva mai rilassarsi completamente in riva al lago. Non con la Torre che lo guardava.  
   
Era un pensiero strano che la torre lo stesse guardando. Ma sembrava vero. Sembrava proprio come se non fossero soli, lì, sulle rive del lago di Avalon.  
   
C'era qualcun altro anche lì. Che li guardava. In attesa.  
   
"Odio ammetterlo," disse Merlin ", ma ha funzionato bene, vero? Il fatto che abbia letto io a voi".  
   
"Te l'ho detto che avrebbe funzionato".  
   
"Scommetto che vi siete perso la metà dell'Ottocento, però. Sognando ad occhi aperti come avete fatto questa sera. "  
   
 "Non stavo sognando ad occhi aperti", disse Arthur, troppo in fretta.  
   
" _Certo_ che no."  
   
"Non puoi certo pretendere che io sia in grado di prestare attenzione con questo caldo, soprattutto quando blateri su circa un migliaio di dettagli irrilevanti che non ho bisogno di sapere."  
   
"Ah, perciò è colpa del caldo, dunque, non è vero?"  
   
"Quale altra ragione ci potrebbe essere?"  
   
"Forse il fatto che siete una totale testa di rapa?"  
   
"Non è possibile che la gente parli ancora così. Se mai l’ha fatto, tanto per cominciare. "  
   
"Lo fanno da queste parti."  
   
"Questo è solo perché _tu_ sei qui."  
   
"Non ho mai detto che non fosse quello il motivo."  
   
Arthur rise, dando una spinta alla spalla di Merlin. Merlin spinse delicatamente di rimando. Rimasero premuti insieme ancora di più di quanto non fossero prima.  
   
"Su una cosa avete ragione ", disse Merlin. "È incredibilmente caldo."  
   
"Sto iniziando a pensare che Heath avesse ragione su una nuotata nel lago", replicò Arthur.  
   
Si rese conto delle sue parole solo quando percepì che Merlin stava trattenendo il respiro.  
   
Dannazione, pensò Arthur. "Non volevo dire-"  
   
"Va tutto bene."  
   
Arthur girò la testa sulla coperta. Vide i muscoli della mascella di Merlin contrarsi, il mento in fuori. "No. È stato insensibile da parte mia".  
   
"Non è colpa vostra se mi prende il panico come un bambino quando andate vicino all'acqua", disse con amarezza Merlin.  
   
"Non sarà così per sempre. Proprio come per me dormire da solo al buio. Non durerà. Supereremo presto queste ferite di battaglia. "Accanto a lui, Merlin si era immobilizzato, il dolore che tirava i suoi lineamenti. "Cosa ho detto ora di sbagliato?"  
   
"Ecco, questo è ... questo è il motivo per cui siamo stati ... perché sono stato ... vi ho tenuto compagnia? Di notte? Per la vostra difficoltà con il buio? "  
   
Arthur stava iniziando a dire di no. Il che non aveva senso. Naturalmente la risposta era sì. Quale altra poteva essere la risposta?  
   
"Sì", disse, ma poteva sentire il dubbio nella sua voce, mentre lo diceva.  
   
"Oh," disse a bassa voce Merlin.  
   
"E a causa dei tuoi sogni, naturalmente."  
   
 "I miei sogni." La voce di Merlin suonava roca. "Certo. Perché altrimenti ... sarebbe ... "  
   
Con un movimento rapido, Merlin si alzò in piedi e cominciò ad accumulare i piatti della cena e i libri nel suo cesto.  
   
Arthur si spinse sui gomiti. "Dove stai andando?"  
   
"Ho bisogno di fare un certo lavoro in biblioteca."  
   
"Adesso?"  
   
"Sì," rispose Merlin, e si allontanò senza aggiungere altro.  
   
"Merlin!" lo chiamò Arthur.  
   
Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Merlin non si guardò indietro, e non si fermò.  
   
Arthur lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando scomparve attraverso la porta della Torre Nord. Poi si sdraiò sulla coperta, chiedendosi cosa diavolo fosse successo.  
   
Ci pensò su per un po’, tornando più e più volte su quello che avevano detto. Ma in poco tempo, il caldo opprimente confuse i suoi pensieri. Si trovò alla deriva dentro e fuori ad un sonno agitato, fino a quando finalmente si svegliò al buio. La luna era alta in mezzo ad una manciata di stelle, e brillava spettrale sulla torre, un debole bagliore sull'acqua.  
   
Arthur si alzò e trascinò la coperta al piano di sopra nelle sue stanze. Merlin aveva già preparato la stanza per la notte. Le candele bruciavano dal suo capezzale. Le coperte erano state tirate indietro. La sua tunica e i calzoni per la notte giacevano sul letto.  
   
Nessun segno di Merlin da nessuna parte.  
   
Arthur si cambiò nei suoi abiti da notte ed andò a cercarlo, trovandolo finalmente a un tavolo nella sua biblioteca. I libri circondavano il punto in cui sedeva stravaccato in avanti, i gomiti su un grande tomo aperto, la testa appoggiata sulle sue mani, le dita pallide scavate tra i capelli.  
   
"Stai ancora lavorando?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin sobbalzò sulla sedia e quasi cadde a terra. "Non sapete come _bussare_?"  
   
Arthur scoppiò a ridere, poi alzò le sopracciglia profondamente alla domanda.  
   
"Oh," disse Merlin, e gli indirizzò un piccolo sorriso, imbarazzato. "Certo. Capisco come questo sia divertente, detto da me. "  
   
"A causa delle molte migliaia di volte in cui tu-"  
   
"Sì, sì, lo so-"  
   
"Scommetto che ancora non ti preoccupi di bussare, vero?"  
   
Merlin ignorò la domanda, che era una risposta sufficiente. Si alzò e si stirò, la sua larga tunica bianca da notte si spostò sulle spalle, rivelando una clavicola pallida, una parte di addome. "Tutto bene? Ho pensato che foste addormentato, ormai ".  
   
Ogni risposta che ad Arthur venisse in mente suonava come 'non vieni a letto?', Che era qualcosa che avrebbe detto a un amante, non ad un amico.  
   
L'intera questione del loro dormire insieme - beh, non _dormire_ insieme, si corresse, ma dormire _insieme_ \- era un confuso e aggrovigliato disastro. Tutto ciò che sapeva per certo era che era stanco e voleva dormire, con Merlin accanto a lui.  
   
"È troppo caldo nelle mie stanze", disse Arthur. "C'è nessun posto in questo tuo castello, dove sia più fresco per noi due per dormire?"  
   
Merlin notò la scelta dei pronomi. Che era stata l'intenzione di Arthur. La tensione nel suo corpo si allentò, e sembrò prendere in considerazione la domanda. "A dire il vero ... Credo di avere un'idea."  
   
"Oh _meraviglioso_ ", replicò Arthur.  
   
"Oh, chiudete il becco. È una buona idea. Vedrete."  
   
L'idea apparentemente coinvolgeva raccogliere due pile di biancheria da letto e cuscini dal guardaroba di Merlin, e marciare al piano di sotto, attraverso il bar, nell’Apothecary, e in tutta la strada su per le scale della Torre Sud, fino ad una botola posta sopra la fine delle scale.  
   
Merlin spinse per aprire la botola, poi salì attraverso di essa con il mucchio di coperte tra le braccia. Arthur lo seguì, emergendo nella calda brezza notturna sul tetto della Torre Sud.  
   
Come Merlin chiuse la botola dietro di lui, Arthur vagò con lo sguardo sui mucchi di cose coperte da teloni, ai bordi del tetto. Attraverso una bassa feritoia, poteva vedere il parco nelle vicinanze. Il cerchio di pietre era illuminato dalla luna e proiettava ombre morbide sulla terra.  
   
Un memoriale per la mia morte, pensò. Questo era quello che Merlin aveva detto. Un modo per segnare il tempo. E un modo per ricordare il motivo per cui lo stava segnando.  
   
"Queste dovrebbero andare," disse Merlin, mentre tirava via quelli che sembravano due lettini ripiegati da una pila. Li trascinò al centro del tetto in pietra, li appiattì, poi cominciò a sistemare la biancheria da letto su ciascuno di loro.  
   
Arthur guardò gli alti alberi vicini, ascoltando le foglie frusciare, sentendo l'aria accarezzare  
 la sua pelle. Merlin aveva ragione, pensò. Venire qui è stata una buona idea. Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
   
"La maggior parte di questa roba sono rifornimenti per il Festival del Solstizio", disse Merlin. "Ma c'è un'altra cosa che penso vi piacerà. È quella cosa in alto laggiù. Tirate via il telo e date un'occhiata".  
   
L'oggetto che Merlin gli aveva indicato era quasi alla sua altezza, legato con le corde per mantenere la sua copertura protettiva. Arthur sciolse i nodi, poi tirò via il panno.  
   
Il cilindro di metallo nero brillava alla luce della luna in cima a tre spesse gambe di legno. Egli lo riconobbe subito per quello che era. Aveva fissato abbastanza a lungo l'illustrazione nel libro di Merlin.  
   
"È bellissimo", disse Arthur, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il freddo metallo del tubo del telescopio.  
   
"Un po’ diverso rispetto a quello del disegno. Ma funziona ancora lo stesso. "  
   
Arthur scrutò la fine del tubo del telescopio, al sorprendentemente semplice assortimento di specchi all'interno. "Avrei pensato che fosse più complesso di così", disse tra sé.  
   
"Non è molto elegante, lo so", disse Merlin, non capendo. "Solo un rifrattore a dieci pollici, nemmeno motorizzato. Ma piuttosto potente con la lente di Barlow. Ecco, permettetemi di impostarlo ".  
   
Arthur osservò Merlin avvicinarsi al meccanismo, un braccio intrecciato sul tubo metallico, l'altro sotto. Le sue lunghe dita lavoravano su leve e manopole, poi puntò l’apparecchio verso un punto in alto. Dopo aver scrutato attraverso un piccolo oculare al di fuori del cilindro, mise il telescopio in posizione.  
   
"Ecco, date un'occhiata," disse Merlin, facendo un gesto verso di lui, gli occhi scintillanti al chiaro di luna con evidente entusiasmo.  
   
Arthur si chinò in avanti, scrutando nell'oculare.  
   
Un paesaggio bianco accecante gli riempì la vista, a volte segnato e a volte liscio, macchiato di grigi e ombre di luce, le caratteristiche geografiche affilate nei pressi del passaggio dalla luce all'ombra. E l'intera cosa si stava muovendo, abbastanza rapidamente, mentre guardava.  
   
Arthur alzò gli occhi alla luna in alto, stupito che ciò che vedeva sopra e ciò che aveva visto nel telescopio fossero la stessa cosa. Guardò di nuovo nell’oculare, ma vide solo il buio. "Dov'è andata?"  
   
"Si è mossa. La luna lo fa ", aggiunse, sorridendo ad Arthur senza alcuna traccia di scherno. "Ecco, permettetemi di mostrarvi come vederla di nuovo."  
   
Merlin si avvicinò al suo corpo, una solida, calda presenza. Arthur si sentì afferrare le mani, muovendo la sinistra verso un disco sotto il cilindro, la sua destra ad un altro sopra. "La vostra mano sinistra controlla l’ascensione", disse Merlin, le sue dita che si muovevano su quelle di Arthur. "La vostra destra, la declinazione. Così, vedete? Se si perde di vista ciò che si sta guardando, basta usare..."  
   
"L’oculare", disse Arthur, lanciando un'occhiata a dove Merlin si sporse in avanti sopra il telescopio, scrutando attraverso il tubicino.  
   
"Sapevo che non stavate ascoltando quando vi parlavo dell’Illuminismo", disse Merlin con aria di sufficienza. "Stavate studiando quello schema di un telescopio per tutto il tempo."  
   
"È possibile utilizzare un telescopio per vedere la _luna_ , Merlin. Tutto quello che l'Illuminismo ha ottenuto è stato separare dei re idioti dalle loro teste. "  
   
"Davvero non è questo il punto." Merlin si raddrizzò, ma non si mosse. "Provate ora."  
   
Arthur scrutò attraverso l'oculare, stupito ancora una volta da quello che pensava di aver conosciuto tutta la sua vita. "Una volta si diceva che l’uomo avrebbe vissuto sulla luna. Ti ricordi?"  
   
"Nessuno vive ancora lì. Anche se gli uomini hanno già camminato sulla luna".  
   
"Mi stai prendendo in giro", disse Arthur. La luna era scomparsa dal suo punto di vista di nuovo. Cercò di spostare il telescopio per seguirla. "Dannazione, è - Mostramelo di nuovo."  
   
Merlin si strinse al suo fianco, osservando attraverso il telescopio più piccolo, le dita su quelle di Arthur, muovendo le manopole con lui. "Non me lo sto inventando. È successo circa cinquant'anni fa. Hanno anche mandato delle macchine su Marte. Sappiamo come è fatto dalla terra ".  
   
"Ancora suona come una presa in giro", disse Arthur, perché era già difficile raggiungere i figli di Camelot sparsi in tutto il mondo. Ora a quanto pare stavano viaggiando oltre la Terra. "Che dire di Marte? Hanno mandato gente anche lassù? "  
   
"Non ancora. Ma ben presto, credo. Ecco, continuate a girare la manopola per tenerla in vista. "  
   
Arthur osservò la vista attraverso l'oculare mentre Merlin premeva le sue dita calde su quelle di Arthur. Il corpo di Merlin era caldo e solido contro il suo fianco, la sua voce rombante nella notte morbida mentre parlava.  
   
"Sono andati così avanti negli ultimi cento anni", disse Merlin. "Non passerà molto tempo prima di colonizzare lo spazio proprio come hanno colonizzato la Terra. Pensateci, Arthur. I figli di Camelot. Fuori nell'universo. Che viaggiano da stella a stella ".  
   
Arthur alzò lo sguardo dall’oculare, per trovare Merlin che lo guardava, sorridendo dolcemente. I loro nasi erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, il volto di Merlin illuminato dalla luce della luna. Arthur sentì mancargli il fiato, vedendo lo sguardo di Merlin che passava dalle sue labbra, ai suoi occhi, e viceversa.  
   
È diverso, pensò Arthur di colpo. Lui è diverso, e io sono diverso, e questa cosa tra di noi è diversa. Momenti come questi. Non erano mai durati così a lungo prima. Non abbiamo mai lasciato che succedesse. Nessuno di noi due.  
   
Incoraggiato da quella consapevolezza, Arthur permise al suo sguardo di scivolare verso il basso alla bocca di Merlin, prima di tracciare i contorni del suo volto e poi di nuovo ai suoi occhi spalancati.  
   
Merlin si raddrizzò così bruscamente che spintonò il telescopio. Fece un passo indietro barcollando, schiarendosi la voce, prima di ritirarsi a sedere sulla sua branda.  
   
Arthur riportò lo sguardo all'oculare. Il suo cuore batteva contro il suo petto. “Che altro si può vedere nel cielo con questo?" Chiese, per cercare di trovare un po’ di normalità dopo quello che era appena successo tra di loro.  
   
"Molte cose. Gli anelli di Saturno. Le lune di Giove. Anche Venere e Marte, anche se non sono molto impressionanti attraverso un telescopio di queste dimensioni. "  
   
Dopo pochi minuti di lavoro in silenzio al telescopio, studiando il paesaggio della luna, Arthur si ritirò dalle meraviglie dei cieli, e si stese sul suo lettino.  
   
Come per i sacchi a pelo nel prato, Merlin aveva sistemato i due lettini molto vicini tra loro. A mala pena la larghezza di un braccio di distanza.  
   
"Tutti questi pianeti lassù", disse Arthur rivolto al cielo. "Tutte quelle lune. Come diamine evitano di sbattere l’uno contro l'altro? Non riesco a immaginarlo."  
   
Per un po’, il silenzio. E poi, parole a bassa voce.  
   
 _"Fýrcynn cume, átýdre tungol aen dægcandel, aen frícen gesamnunga."_  
   
Un bagliore di luce accanto a lui fece girare la testa di Arthur sul suo cuscino, per vedere Merlin sdraiato su un fianco, di fronte ad Arthur, un braccio esteso tra di loro, con il palmo rovesciato.  
   
Una piccola fiamma danzava sul palmo della sua mano, inviando scintille in aria. Le fiamme aumentarono di numero in una fila ordinata, in modo da formare una piccola sfera scintillante. Sotto gli occhi di Arthur, cominciò a ruotare, poi salì ancora più in alto, girando sopra di loro.  
   
"La Terra", disse Merlin, facendo un cenno verso l'alto. Un'altra linea di scintille rosa dalla fiamma nel palmo della mano di Merlin, formò un altro piccolo globo, anche quello salì in alto, sollevandosi per ruotare lungo un percorso circolare più piccolo e ad una velocità diversa. "Venere", spiegò Merlin. Un altro più piccolo globo di scintille con una più rapida rotazione, girava in un cerchio ancora più piccolo. "Mercurio."  
   
Ancora e ancora Arthur guardò sfere di scintille incandescenti levarsi in aria, ognuna che prendeva un posto diverso per ruotare attorno ad un punto centrale. Quando ci furono otto sfere, la fiamma nel palmo della mano di Merlin crebbe in una piccola sfera rotante di fuoco. Si girò appena in salita, per prendere il suo posto al centro delle altre sfere.  
   
"Il sole," concluse Merlin.  
   
Arthur si mise a sedere sulla branda, gli occhi spalancati nella notte, a guardare ciascuna delle sfere che passavano sopra la sua testa. Piccoli anelli danzavano intorno a Saturno. Disegni di vortici decoravano Giove.  
   
"Incredibile," sussurrò Arthur, alla struggente bellezza della magia sopra di lui.  
   
Come il prato, pensò. Come le fragole, le farfalle e i fiori. Tutta quella bellezza. Scaturita dalle mani di Merlin.  
   
Arthur arrivò fino a toccare una sfera scintillante mentre volava. Le scintille danzavano sulle sue dita, sciogliendosi come fiocchi di neve sulla sua pelle.  
   
"Semplicemente... Bellissimo," sussurrò, e guardò Merlin, che era steso con il braccio infilato sotto la testa, guardandolo.  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin, illuminati dalla morbida luce della luna, dalle sfere sopra, dalla luce dorata delle stelle della sua magia dentro di lui, brillavano di commozione.  
   
"Davvero ... bellissimo," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Arthur vide vacillare il sorriso di Merlin. Le sue sopracciglia si contrassero, e agitò una mano. Un movimento stanco. Le sfere sopra cominciarono a cadere a pezzi.  
   
Arthur alzò una mano per prendere un gruppo di scintille mentre cadevano. Quando toccarono il palmo della sua mano, le scintille si fecero più luminose, poi si raggrupparono in mano come l'acqua. Quando puntò le dita verso il cielo, la luce colò giù dal polso in piccoli fiumi, scivolò sul braccio, prima di cadere a terra e scomparire.  
   
"Cos'è stato?", disse Merlin bruscamente.  
   
Arthur lo guardò balzar fuori dal suo lettino e afferrargli il polso. Cercò di allontanarlo, ma Merlin lo tenne più stretto, fissando la sua pelle. "Cosa fai?"  
   
"Avete visto?" sussurrò Merlin. "Le corde di magia? Che vi stringevano? "  
   
"Nulla mi stringeva." Arthur afferrò il polso di Merlin per immobilizzare la sua mano. "Sto bene. Calmati. Sei solo mezzo addormentato e vedi cose che non ci sono. Avanti, Riposati. "  
   
Con evidente riluttanza Merlin si ritirò di nuovo sul suo lettino. Si sdraiò sul suo lato rivolto verso Arthur, aggrottando la fronte per tutto il tempo, ovviamente preoccupato.  
   
Arthur si stese di schiena sulla branda, guardando la luna sopra di loro. Si era tuffata dietro uno degli enormi alberi che circondavano il castello. Ma la sua luce ancora accendeva il tetto con una morbida luce blu.  
   
Arthur girò la mano dove la magia si era raggruppata. La sua pelle ancora formicolava. "Ho una richiesta per la storia di questa sera", si ritrovò a dire.  
   
"Che cos'è?"  
   
"Parlami delle circostanze della mia nascita."  
   
Un lungo silenzio.  
   
«Siete sicuro di volerle sapere?"  
   
"Ho il _diritto_ di saperle, non credi?" chiese Arthur, più amaramente di quanto avesse previsto.  
   
Un sospiro, forte nella notte tranquilla. "Quello che Morgause vi disse era in parte una bugia. Ma era anche in parte vero. Uther disse a Gaius di andare sull'Isola dei Beati, per chiedere alla Sacerdotessa dell’Antica Religione, Nimueh, che Ygraine concepisse un figlio. Ma Uther non capì che le magie antiche richiedevano un prezzo. Una morte, per quella vita, per ristabilire l'equilibrio del mondo ".  
   
"La morte di mia madre."  
   
"Sì."  
   
Arthur strinse le mani a pugno, la sua furia contro suo padre che tornava forte come lo era stata il giorno in cui aveva puntato la spada alla sua gola. "Allora è vero. Sono _nato_ con la magia. "  
   
“Voi siete nato _a causa_ di essa. Sì."  
   
"Qual è la differenza?" Sbottò Arthur.  
   
"Se foste nato con essa, dovreste essere come me. Io sembro ... ma non sono proprio ... "  
   
"Non sei proprio cosa?"  
   
"Umano."  
   
Arthur girò la testa sul cuscino. Il dolore negli occhi di Merlin, gli faceva aggrottare le sopracciglia. "Che sciocchezza è? Cosa sei, se non umano? Una mucca?"  
   
"Sono una creatura dell’Antica Religione, Arthur," rispose Merlin con una voce così flebile che quasi si perse nel fruscio delle foglie. "Proprio come i draghi o i Sidhe. Sembro umano. Ma non lo sono, non lo sono mai stato. "  
   
"Non essere stupido," gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Non è che mi piaccia, ma è qualcosa che ho dovuto accettare", replicò Merlin stancamente.  
   
"È una sciocchezza."  
   
"State intenzionalmente facendo lo stupido?" scattò Merlin, sembrando più se stesso. "Sto cercando di dirvi qualcosa di _importante_ su di me che dovete realmente comprendere-"  
   
"Stai cercando di paragonare te stesso a esseri che non hanno avuto un pensiero per il nostro popolo, e non un grammo del tuo cuore o del tuo coraggio, e io non ti starò a sentire," lo interruppe Arthur con fermezza. "Umano è più di come sei fatto, Merlin. È quello che sei nel tuo cuore. È quello per cui combatti. Ciò in cui credi. Come ti comporti. E tu, Merlin, sei la persona più umana che penso di avere mai incontrato ".  
   
Sopra di loro il vento che frusciava tra gli alberi come un vento caldo prese a spettinare loro i capelli.  
   
"Inoltre", aggiunse, "se tu non sei umano, allora che cosa si può dire di me? Tutti quegli anni in cui ho dormito tra le braccia della magia. Tutto quel tempo trascorso a essere morto ... Che cosa sono io, dopo tutto questo? "  
   
Io non sono lo stesso, pensò Arthur. Lo sento nelle mie ossa.  
   
"Voi siete qualcosa di nuovo."  
   
Arthur girò la testa sul cuscino. "Qualcosa di nuovo?"  
   
Merlin gli sorrise, una triste, piccola cosa tenera che si sarebbe perso se non si fosse girato a guardarlo. "Siete qualcosa che non c’è mai stata. Ma questo non è niente di nuovo per voi. Siete sempre stato unico nel vostro genere. Fin dalla nascita ".  
   
Colpa di mio padre, pensò Arthur. Tutto questo. Anche se le forze della magia avevano fatto la loro parte. E Gaius. E Merlin, se è per quello. Tutta la sua vita, legata a doppio filo alla magia. Anche adesso.  
   
"Tutti quegli anni in cui mio padre mi ha insegnato a odiare e a temere la magia", disse Arthur con amarezza. "E l’aveva usata lui stesso per i suoi scopi egoistici. Che _ipocrita_. "  
   
"Pensava di proteggere suo figlio dai suoi stessi errori."  
   
"Come puoi difenderlo? Proprio tu tra tutte le persone. "  
   
"Lui ti amava, Arthur. Per quanto potesse amare qualcuno. Era solo ... spezzato. Dopo la morte di tua madre, tutto ciò che gli era rimasto era il suo odio. "  
   
"Non è una scusa." Arthur strofinò le mani sul viso, stanco del passato, dei suoi errori, del destino che aveva tramato dietro di lui, attorno a lui, davanti a lui.  
   
 "Arthur ..."  
   
"Dormi un po’, Merlin."  
   
Sopra il tetto il vento frusciava tra le foglie degli alberi, mentre la luna splendeva su entrambi. Arthur volse lo sguardo verso le stelle per un lungo periodo di tempo. Era ancora sveglio, con i suoi pensieri dopo che Merlin si era addormentato. Quando il sogno ebbe inizio.  
   
Merlin sobbalzò sulla sua branda, un grido soffocato uscì da lui. La luce della luna era diventata più luminosa, gettando ombre nette sul suo corpo mentre si dibatteva, inarcando la schiena fuori dal lettino.  
   
Un bagliore di luce, che sembrava provenire da tutte le direzioni, spinse Arthur in un balzo fuori dal letto per afferrare le spalle di Merlin, e scuoterlo per svegliarlo.  
   
"Arthur!" Merlin si alzò in piedi, aggrappandosi con le mani alle braccia di Arthur, gli occhi spalancati.  
   
"Era solo un sogno."  
   
"Ho fatto -?"  
   
"No," rispose Arthur, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che avesse ragione. La luce di solito significava magia, no? Ma niente sembrava fuori posto. E la luce era andata via. "Va tutto bene."  
   
Merlin crollò in avanti, le gambe incrociate sotto di lui, premendo i palmi delle mani nella sua branda. "Non posso continuare a _fare_ così ... ho bisogno di un sonnifero ..."  
   
"Questa _non_ è un'opzione praticabile".  
   
"Avete un'idea migliore?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Cosa, picchiarmi fino a farmi perdere conoscenza?» borbottò Merlin. Ma poi Arthur vide che lui lo guardava con un'espressione che suggeriva che quella follia era un'idea del tutto ragionevole.  
   
"Proprio come se mi suggerissi un assedio quando basterebbe una spada." Arthur si alzò e spinse la sua branda contro quella di Merlin. Si sdraiò giù sul suo lettino sul lato rivolto verso Merlin, poi stese un braccio, in evidente invito. "Dai su."  
   
"Mi state prendendo in _giro_ ," gli disse Merlin con rabbia.  
   
"Ha funzionato la notte scorsa, no?"  
   
"Non sapete se avesse a che fare con-" Merlin fece un gesto vago ad Arthur, " _quello_ ".  
   
"So che sono riuscito a svegliarti due volte la scorsa notte, proprio appena i sogni cominciavano, e che non ne hai avuto alcun ricordo il giorno dopo."  
   
La reazione di indignazione totale di Merlin non avrebbe dovuto divertirlo, considerate le circostanze. «Mi avevate detto che non avevo sognato! Ve l’ho chiesto!"  
   
Arthur soffocò un sorriso del tutto inappropriato per aver fatto irritare Merlin così tanto. "Sì, e ho mentito", disse amabilmente. "Sognavo un cambiamento. Ora, vieni _qui_ e _sdraiati_ ".  
   
Merlin incrociò le braccia e lo fissò. "Io non sono una principessa piagnucolosa che ha bisogno di essere salvata dal re di Camelot!"  
   
"Non ho mai detto che sei una principessa piagnucolosa".  
   
"Vi _comportate_ come se lo fossi".  
   
"No-"  
   
"Sì, lo fate-"  
   
"Mi sto _comportando_ ," scattò Arthur ", come qualcuno che non può farsi una buona notte di sonno, perché il suo amico idiota è determinato ad avere incubi per tutta la notte, invece di fare l'unica cosa che gli permette di dormire!" Arthur allungò il braccio di nuovo. "Ora per l'amor di Dio stai zitto e sdraiati!"  
   
Merlin lo fissò così a lungo e così furiosamente che Arthur era sicuro che si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe andato.  
   
Al contrario, Merlin si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul suo lettino, poi si voltò su un fianco, con una grande quantità di movimenti delle braccia e calci delle gambe, borbottando per tutto il tempo con rabbia tra sé.  
   
"Asino", disse Arthur, perché Merlin non si era mosso verso di lui, così dovette spingersi in avanti, invece. Lasciò cadere il suo corpo pesantemente dietro Merlin sulla branda stretta, intenzionalmente dandogli calci nella gamba mentre si sistemava contro la schiena di Merlin.  
   
"Non c'è abbastanza spazio-" si lamentò Merlin, e spinse un gomito verso di lui.  
   
"Allora vai un po’ _avanti_ ", replicò Arthur, spingendolo.  
   
"Non posso credere che sto _facendo_ questo..."  
   
"Sta. _Zitto_. Merlin. "  
   
Merlin fece un sospiro che probabilmente fu sentito fino ad Avalon.  
   
Arthur si sistemò, un po’ più attentamente stavolta, il suo petto caldo nel punto in cui premeva contro la schiena dura di Merlin nello spazio stretto.  
   
"Stupido," lo sentì borbottare, quando Arthur posizionò la testa sul cuscino di Merlin, il naso premuto nei suoi capelli.  
   
" _Zitto_." Arthur avvolse il suo braccio intorno alla vita di Merlin, sollevando la mano per premere il palmo contro il suo petto.  
   
"Dovete proprio farlo?" chiese piano Merlin.  
   
"È per aiutarti a dormire", replicò Arthur.  
   
E poi pensò tra sé: _Bugiardo_.  
   
"Non funzionerà."  
   
"Si invece." Arthur fece un respiro profondo per rilassarsi, ma fu avvolto dai profumi che aveva imparato ad associare a Merlin. Vaniglia e spezie, e sudore, e le lenzuola del letto di Arthur. Proprio come dovrebbe essere, pensò. Poi si meravigliò di sé.  
   
Sentì la calda schiena di Merlin contro il suo petto mentre lui faceva un respiro profondo, poi lo buttava fuori in un sospiro quasi silenzioso.  
   
"Sta già funzionando", gli disse Arthur, e mentre parlava, le sue labbra involontariamente sfiorarono la pelle del collo di Merlin.  
   
Avvertì un brivido attraversare il corpo del mago.  
   
"Vi odio", replicò Merlin, in tono addolorato ed esausto, come se il peso dei cinque regni gravasse su di lui.  
   
"No, non è vero."  
   
Anche in questo caso nessuna risposta, mentre Arthur lo stringeva, circondato dalla calda brezza, dalla luce della luna e dal fruscio delle foglie sugli alberi intorno a loro.  
   
E poi Merlin mise la mano sopra quella di Arthur, dove era posata contro il suo petto.  
   
"Se uso la magia contro di voi nel sonno-" cominciò Merlin.  
   
"Sto iniziando a pensare che picchiarti fino a farti perdere conoscenza non fosse una cattiva idea."  
   
Una risata in risposta.  
   
"Dormi," gli disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
"Sì, mio signore» disse Merlin. E poi fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Arthur, per stringergli la mano.  
   
Arthur premette la fronte nella nuca di Merlin, coprendo le sue dita con le proprie, prima di abbassare le loro mani sul lettino.  
   
Ci volle del tempo prima che il respiro di Merlin si calmasse. Ancora di più prima che si addormentasse.  
   
 Arthur sapeva che lo aveva fatto, perché trascorse tutto il tempo cercando di capire come si sentiva ad avere Merlin premuto così vicino contro il suo corpo.  
   
Bugiardo, pensò Arthur tra sé. Quando ti ha chiesto perché lo vuoi nel tuo letto. Quando ti ha chiesto il motivo per cui gli metti la mano sul petto. Gli hai mentito.  
   
Non è per il buio. Non è per i sogni.  
   
È per lui.  
   
Arthur chiuse gli occhi. Respirando il profumo dei capelli di Merlin. Sentiva il suo corpo contro il proprio. Caldo e solido. Ossa taglienti e muscoli forti. Lungo, sottile ed inequivocabilmente maschile.  
   
Accidenti a quel sogno, pensò Arthur.  
   
E accidenti a me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> E vabbè allora!?!  
> Non è la meraviglia questo capitolo?  
> Il pic-nic sul prato, ma soprattutto la serata sulla torre, il telescopio, il sistema solare... la commozione negli occhi di Merlin quando vede Arthur tanto meravigliato e incantato dalla sua magia.  
> E il percorso di consapevolezza del nostro – bugiardo – asino biondo, che finalmente comincia a capire qualcosa...  
> Un ringraziamento sempre più di cuore a chi continua a leggere questa meravigliosa storia, spero che rimarrete fedeli sino alla fine, vedrete che ne vale la pena! Intanto siamo arrivati circa a metà del percorso.  
> Alla prossima!  
> E.
> 
>  
> 
> [1] (N.d.T.) Il titolo del capitolo è il primo verso della poesia “Silver” di Walter de la Mare.  
> Per chi avesse piacere, la trascrivo e traduco qui sotto:
> 
> Slowly, silently, now the moon  
> Walks the night in her silver shoon;  
> This way, and that, she peers, and sees  
> Silver fruit upon silver trees;  
> One by one the casements catch  
> Her beams beneath the silvery thatch;  
> Couched in his kennel, like a log,  
> With paws of silver sleeps the dog;  
> From their shadowy cote the white breasts peep  
> Of doves in silver feathered sleep  
> A harvest mouse goes scampering by,  
> With silver claws, and silver eye;  
> And moveless fish in the water gleam,  
> By silver reeds in a silver stream.
> 
>  
> 
> Lentamente, in silenzio, ora la luna  
> Cammina nella notte nelle sue scarpe d' argento;  
> Qua e là sbircia e vede  
> Frutti d' argento su alberi d'argento;  
> Uno per uno le finestre catturano  
> i suoi raggi sotto la paglia argentea;  
> Sdraiato nella cuccia, come un ceppo,  
> Con zampe d'argento dorme il cane;  
> Dalla scura voliera i bianchi petti spuntano  
> Di colombe in un sonno di piume d' argento;  
> Un topo se ne va di corsa,  
> D' argento le unghie e d’argento l'occhio;  
> E immobile il pesce nell’acqua risplende,  
> Fra canne d'argento in una corrente d'argento.


	22. i punti deboli

Dannati uccelli, pensò Merlin, alla cacofonia del canto degli uccelli che lo aveva svegliato. Affondò il viso nel cuscino, spostandosi sulla superficie dura sotto il suo stomaco, appena in grado di muoversi a causa del peso sulla sua schiena coperta di sudore.  
   
Aprì gli occhi al soffitto della Torre Sud, luminoso alla luce del primo mattino. Arthur giaceva sulla sua schiena, con il naso infilato tra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro caldo sul collo.  
   
Dovrei mandarlo via, pensò Merlin miseramente. Non vuole stare qui. È solo per i miei stupidi sogni e le sue stupide paure. Quando troverà qualcun altro per dividere il suo letto, quando troverò un modo per fermare i miei sogni, tutto questo finirà.  
   
Merlin afferrò il lato della sua branda per alzarsi in piedi.  
   
Arthur fece un rumore a quel movimento, le sue dita scivolarono fino alla schiena di Merlin e tra i suoi capelli. Girò la testa, trascinando la bocca sulla sua scapola, prima di risistemarsi con un sospiro.  
   
Merlin crollò di nuovo sul letto.  
   
Solo un momento, pensò disperatamente. Permettetemi di stare così con lui. Solo per un momento che, per favore, per favore, non finisca mai ...  
   
Una scarica di vertigini.  
   
E poi il silenzio.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo, sollevando la testa. "Merlin?"  
   
"Sì?"  
   
Arthur aggiustò la sua posizione, scorrendo lateralmente, sollevandosi su un gomito, un peso caldo contro il suo fianco. Merlin rotolò sulla schiena, a guardare dove Arthur stava strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del giorno, i capelli biondi in disordine, cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi.  
   
"Che cosa è successo?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin fissò il mondo che lo circondava. Tutto si era fermato. Non una foglia si muoveva. Non un uccello cantava. Diverse api erano appese a mezz'aria vicino al telescopio.  
   
"Che cosa hai fatto _adesso_?" Chiese Arthur esasperato, come se Merlin avesse smarrito la sua armatura o versato il vino sulla sua tunica migliore.  
   
"Io non volevo?"  
   
"Vuoi dire che questo è stato un _incidente_?"  
   
"Era-" Merlin si interruppe, fissando un oggetto immobile in alto.  
   
Arthur seguì il suo sguardo. «È un aereo?"  
   
"No. Non può essere. Non posso aver ... verosimilmente... "  
   
"Non puoi, verosimilmente, cosa? Cosa sta succedendo?"  
   
Trentamila piedi, pensò Merlin. Gli aerei volano a trentamila piedi.  
   
"Merlin".  
   
"Aspettate ... Solo... Ho bisogno di un momento."  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi. Si guardò dentro. Sì, lo sentiva ora. La sua magia, che si era estesa da lui, appoggiandosi sulla superficie del mondo come una buccia di cipolla. Trasse un respiro profondo, e quando la rilasciò fuori, semplicemente lasciò andare.  
   
Il canto degli uccelli, il fruscio delle foglie e i motori delle automobili lontane riempirono l'aria intorno a loro, mentre tutto tornava in movimento.  
   
"Mi dispiace," sussurrò Merlin, mentre cercava di non farsi prendere dal panico da quello che aveva appena fatto.  
   
"Cosa è successo?" Chiese Arthur, non sembrando per niente preoccupato, ma semplicemente curioso.  
   
"Ho fermato il tempo?"  
   
"Hai fermato il tempo."  
   
"Io non intendevo farlo."  
   
Arthur gli diede uno sguardo molto dubbioso.  
   
"Anche se," si corresse Merlin, "forse ho pensato che volevo ... stare a letto ... un po’ più a lungo questa mattina."  
   
"Hai fermato il tempo per fare un pisolino?" chiese Arthur, in un tono di offesa incredulità.  
   
"Non di proposito, lo giuro." Lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato in alto, scrutando il cielo.  
   
Arthur vide l'aereo sparire dietro gli alberi. "Questa è nuova, poi, non è vero? Che riesci a comandare cose così lontane? "  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Da quando?"  
   
"Da quando siete tornato?"  
   
Arthur lo fissò con uno sguardo talmente indagatore che cominciò a sentirsi come una mappa strategica stesa su un tavolo, o un esercito avversario schierato sulla pianura.  
   
"Scusate?", disse ancora una volta, per riflesso.  
   
E gli valse un sopracciglio alzato e un sospiro esasperato. "Solo tu potresti chiedere scusa per aver fermato il tempo come se stessi dicendo che ti dispiace per aver rovesciato un vaso da notte. Ora alzati. Voglio la colazione. "  
   
Merlin lo guardò alzarsi, pensando che solo Arthur poteva sgridarlo per aver fermato il tempo e poi dirgli di andare a prendere la colazione nella stessa frase.  
   
Stava per dirgli così quando Arthur allungò le braccia verso il cielo, la tunica alzata fino a esporre la vita sottile, i calzoni scivolati verso il basso per rivelare le forti ossa del bacino e la curva del fondoschiena muscoloso.  
   
"La colazione," disse Merlin, e raccolse rapidamente la biancheria da letto dalle loro brandine. Il calore di quella mattina umida già lo aveva fatto sudare, e attaccare addosso i vestiti.  
   
Con il mucchio di biancheria da letto tra le braccia, guidò Arthur al piano di sotto attraverso il Museo della Torre Sud. Quando raggiunsero il piano terra, Arthur si fermò accanto alla tavola rotonda degli antichi re. "Hai portato qui anche questa ", disse.  
   
"Certo che l'ho fatto. So quanto significa per voi ".  
   
Arthur lo guardò per un lungo istante, un'espressione pensierosa sul suo volto, sembrava come se fosse sul punto di parlare. Invece, oltrepassò la porta del museo, per attraversare i prati coperti di rugiada fino alla Torre Nord.  
   
Una volta che tornarono al piano di sopra nel corridoio alle loro stanze, Arthur si fermò per elencare i suoi piani per la giornata. "Faremo colazione al piano di sotto per sfuggire a questo maledetto calore, poi andremo avanti con i tuoi libri infernali. Dopo pranzo ci sarà l’allenamento sui prati, e poi ceneremo di nuovo al piano di sotto, a meno che per qualche miracolo il caldo diminuisca. "  
   
"Questa sera, in realtà, ho già promesso a Danyl che la sua famiglia potrà utilizzare il bar per la sua festa di compleanno. Possiamo di nuovo cenare sul prato. Beh. A meno che…"  
   
"A meno che cosa?"  
   
"Mi hanno detto che avremmo potuto unirci a loro?"  
   
Arthur sembrava felice. "Eccellente. Lo faremo, allora. Potrebbe fornirmi una meravigliosa opportunità per scoprire una moltitudine di storie imbarazzanti su di te ".  
   
"Ho storie imbarazzanti da raccontare anche su di voi, sapete."  
   
"Tutte le tue storie coinvolgono la magia", replicò Arthur con aria di sufficienza. "Perciò non le puoi raccontare a loro."  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur allontanarsi, pensando a tutte le storie che coinvolgevano l'umiliazione del suo re. Tutte loro _davvero_ coinvolgevano la magia. "Dannazione," mormorò.  
   
"Te l'avevo detto", gridò Arthur.  
   
Dopo che si furono entrambi rinfrescati, si trasferirono al piano di sotto per la prima colazione. Nel momento in cui Merlin aprì la porta tra il suo bar e la sua residenza, un flusso di aria fredda gli venne incontro.  
   
"Oh, è meraviglioso", disse Arthur, spingendosi davanti a lui, a spintoni attraverso il mucchio di libri.  
   
Merlin osservò Eleanor che si avvicinava con una teiera in mano, felicemente soffiandosi aria fredda sul viso. "Costerà un po’, questo. Ma ho pensato che ne valesse la pena. "  
   
"È stata una buona idea", ammise, guardandosi intorno ai condizionatori d'aria portatili posizionati intorno alla grande sala.  
   
"Fate qualche lettura leggera durante la colazione, vero?"  
   
Merlin spostò la pila di libri tra le sue braccia. "Solo per un paio di giorni, si spera."  
   
"Faresti meglio ad andare a prendere un tavolo, prima che quelle signorine rubino il tuo compagno di lettura."  
   
Nella caffetteria, Arthur stava chiacchierando con due donne sedute dalla parete di vetro. Entrambe lo guardavano quasi come se fossero alla presenza di un personaggio famoso, come se sapessero che era il re di Albion tornato dalla morte.  
   
Oppure, pensò cupo, come se fossero attratte da lui. Perché Arthur era, come sempre, uno spettacolo sorprendente. Il suo viso arrossato dal calore, rendeva il colore dei suoi capelli più biondo e gli occhi più blu. La sua tunica rossa, i calzoni e gli stivali sarebbero dovuti sembrare fuori posto in mezzo a persone in abiti moderni. Ma al contrario, lo rendevano regale. Nobile.  
   
Al tavolo, entrambe le donne ridevano troppo forte a qualcosa che Arthur aveva detto loro.  
   
Merlin strinse i suoi libri, e represse la voglia di mandare qualcosa a fuoco.  
   
"Oh mio dio", disse Eleanor.  
   
Conosceva quel tono. E conosceva anche quell'espressione, pensò, quando guardò il suo volto affilato, le sopracciglia sottili strette sotto i capelli bianchi, le rughe intorno agli occhi preoccupati. "Eleanor ..." sospirò.  
   
"Va tutto bene, caro," disse, accarezzandogli il braccio. "Non dirò nulla."  
   
Lei sa, pensò Merlin. Certo che lo sa. È Eleanor. Lei non si perde un bel niente. Non lo faceva quando ero Emrys, così naturalmente non lo fa neanche ora.  
   
"Gli manchi", disse Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
"A chi?"  
   
"A Emrys. Gli manchi. Sei stata una buona amica per lui. Ha sempre pensato così. E gli dispiace di non aver parlato con te. Ma lui è felice, Eleanor. Felice come non lo è mai stato in tutti i suoi anni. E lui è felice che tu sia qui. A prenderti cura di me. "  
   
Un sorriso illuminò il suo volto, portando via i decenni che aveva visto lasciare il segno su di lei. «Bene, allora digli," disse, con voce soffocata dall'emozione, "che ho sempre un cellulare, e che funziona ancora. Non gli lascerò un altro messaggio fino a che non mi chiamerà ".  
   
"Glielo dirò. Lo prometto."  
   
"Bene. Ora vai. Ti manderò qualcuno che porti a entrambi la colazione tanto per cambiare. Non è giusto, stai dietro ad Arthur tutto il tempo, come una sorta di servitore ".  
   
Merlin scoppiò a ridere, sorprendendola. Lei lo colpì, e lo cacciò via.  
   
Insieme lui ed Arthur trovarono un tavolo vuoto in fondo al corridoio. Si sedettero insieme a mangiare la colazione, fino a quando finalmente Arthur fece un cenno alla pila di libri che si trovava nelle vicinanze.  
   
Con riluttanza, Merlin posò i libri sul tavolo, aprendo le pagine su un solo soggetto.  
   
La storia della guerra.  
   
Nel minor numero di parole possibile, Merlin raccontò gli eventi e la brutalità della prima guerra mondiale, con le sue trincee e le armi chimiche. Senza pause, proseguì con la seconda grande guerra, con le sue bombe che cadevano dal cielo, le battaglie sui mari, ed i milioni di morti nei campi di concentramento e sui campi di battaglia.  
   
Durante tutto questo, Arthur sedeva immobile e silenzioso, la mascella contratta, le mani serrate sulle gambe.  
   
Quando Merlin gli mostrò l'illustrazione di un fungo atomico, e gli parlò delle vittime, Arthur si alzò in piedi, si allontanò a grandi passi, artigliando i capelli con le dita.  
   
Si fermò dalla parete di legno che separava la caffetteria dall’Apothecary. Rimase lì, irradiando una furia silenziosa.  
   
E poi colpì il pugno contro il muro.  
   
Merlin fece una smorfia, ma non si mosse. Si sedette e attese. Guardando le spalle di Arthur che salivano e scendevano con ampi respiri. Guardandolo stringere e aprire la mano.  
   
Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che Arthur lentamente tornasse al suo posto, e si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia.  
   
"Volete che me ne vada?" chiese Merlin, perché tanto sangue aveva riempito il volto di Arthur che sembrava pronto a scoppiare.  
   
"Finisci," sputò fuori Arthur. "E avremo fatto."  
   
In frasi brevi e il minor numero di parole possibile, perché onestamente non era sicuro di quanto ancora Arthur potesse sopportare senza prendere la spada brandendola contro il mondo intero, Merlin descrisse gli esperimenti nucleari. La guerra biologica. Le armi automatizzate per la guerra. I massicci attacchi di alcuni militanti. Le battaglie ancora combattute.  
   
Quando terminò, Merlin chiuse gli libri, uno dopo l'altro. Desiderando di aver potuto fare di più per fermare qualsiasi di queste cose. Desiderando di poter cancellare il dolore dal viso del suo re.  
   
"Non ha senso", disse Arthur.  
   
"Le guerre non ce l’hanno".  
   
"No. Voglio dire, non ha senso che _io sia qui_ , adesso. Come posso essere utile contro qualsiasi di queste cose? Non sono nemmeno guidati da re in battaglia. " Gli occhi di Arthur vagavano alla parete di vetro. Alla torre sulla sua isola circolare. "Hanno aspettato troppo a lungo per mandarmi indietro. Non sono di alcuna utilità in questo mondo. "  
   
Merlin si ritrovò a ricordare di quando si erano nascosti nelle caverne dall'esercito immortale di Morgana e Agravaine. Di quando erano seduti nella foresta di Essetir in fuga dai Southrons. Arthur sembrava proprio sconfitto. E senza speranza. Solo che questa volta era peggio. Perché non c'era rassicurazione a cui lui potesse pensare. E nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto.  
   
"’Giorno, Merlin, Arthur!" Disse la voce allegra di Danyl.  
   
Sia Danyl che Heath erano arrossati dal caldo mentre si avvicinavano, i volti rubicondi anche nei loro vestiti estivi leggeri.  
   
«Buongiorno, sire", disse Heath ad Arthur. "Ho preparato tutto per la lezione dopo pranzo. Dovrebbero esserci una dozzina di persone, se il fratello di Dan porta i tizi delle arti marziali che conosce ".  
   
"Spero solo che nessuno rinunci per il caldo." Danyl sollevò il cellulare e lo indicò. "Dicono ancora che dovrebbe arrivare a 38° C. Solo qui, però. Che fortuna, vero? "  
   
“Che cosa vuol dire, solo qui?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"La chiamano “l’Ondata di Calore di Avalon”, rispose con orgoglio Danyl, e gli tese il cellulare.  
   
Merlin fissò la mappa della temperatura d'Inghilterra. "Che diamine."  
   
"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Arthur.  
   
“Ve lo dirò a casa," disse Merlin a bassa voce, e raccolse i suoi libri più in fretta che poteva.  
   
Quando si ritirarono al caldo soffocante della sua residenza, Merlin tirò fuori il suo computer portatile e si sedette con lui al tavolo da pranzo. Arthur si sedette accanto a lui, guardando lo schermo mentre caricava un sito web del tempo, e un'immagine satellitare del paese.  
   
"Porco inferno maledetto," esplose Merlin, appoggiandosi allo schienale rigido della sua sedia.  
   
"Cosa sto guardando?" Chiese Arthur.  
   
"È una mappa del paese, presa oggi, dallo spazio. Qui ci siamo noi. Proprio dove c'è l'unica temperatura assurdamente alta nel paese, sotto un cerchio perfetto di cielo sereno. "  
   
"È Albion in questo momento? C'è qualcuno lassù che prende questa fotografia? Come è possibile? Quelle sono vere nuvole? "  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur tirare il portatile più vicino a sé per scrutare lo schermo. "Non capite che cosa è successo?"  
   
"Sì, sì, hai fatto impazzire il clima, e ora dovrai risolvere il problema. Ora, come hai fatto a cambiare immagine? Con questo? "  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur prendere il mouse e osservare la luce sotto di esso. "Questo è un problema serio!"  
   
" _Sì_ , Merlin, lo so," rispose Arthur, con un tono che suggeriva che la sua reale pazienza era messa a dura prova. "Non è esattamente la prima volta che hai colpito il mondo senza volerlo, non è vero? E difficilmente è più impressionante che fermare il _tempo_ , per l'amor di dio. Ora andiamo. Mostrami Albion di nuovo. Voglio vedere la forma dei cinque regni. Non ho mai potuto avere una mappa decente. "  
   
Merlin lo guardò con totale incredulità.  
   
"Se non sai come farlo...", disse Arthur.  
   
"So come farlo," sbottò Merlin contro di lui.  
   
"Allora fammelo vedere!"  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur che lo guardava intensamente, poi si voltò di nuovo verso il computer portatile, il suo sguardo improvvisamente molto concentrato sullo schermo, le guance in fiamme.  
   
"Siete assolutamente incredibile", borbottò Merlin, e passò la mezz'ora successiva a mostrare al suo re come usare Internet in modo da visualizzare il suo regno.  
   
Solo dopo che Merlin gli aveva mostrato le aree dei cinque regni in dettaglio Arthur si risolse a chiudere il coperchio del portatile. Qualcosa che non gli aveva insegnato, ma che Arthur aveva capito come fare.  
   
"Il caldo qui è ridicolo", disse Arthur, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. "Va ad aggiustare il tempo, quindi recupera gli attrezzi per l’addestramento."  
   
"Va ad aggiustare il tempo'," ripeté Merlin, sentendosi stranamente offeso.  
   
"No", rispose Arthur, strascicando la parola. "Ho detto, va ad aggiustare il tempo, poi prendi le attrezzature per l’addestramento. Avremo bisogno di dodici gruppi di cotte di maglia, scudi e spade, così come acqua e cibo. E gli scones. Ne ho bisogno sul prato per quando gli studenti arriveranno. Ma occupati del tempo prima. È soffocante qui. "  
   
Merlin lo fissò, la bocca aperta, le sopracciglia che si alzavano al cielo.  
   
"C'è qualche problema?" chiese Arthur, chiaramente irritato che non si fosse ancora mosso per occuparsi delle sue necessità reali.  
   
Merlin si sorprese a ridere.  
   
Perché per millecinquecento anni si era chiesto come sarebbe stata la sua vita a Camelot se Arthur avesse saputo prima della sua magia.  
   
E quella era la sua risposta. Sarebbe stata esattamente così.  
   
Con Arthur che gli dava un elenco ancora più lungo di faccende quotidiane, includendo non solo “pulisci le stalle”, ma anche “ferma l’esercito di non morti al confine con la Mercia” e “c'è una bestia magica impazzita, occupati di lei prima di portarmi il mio pranzo” e finendo con “la mia camicia migliore ha ancora una macchia di vino, sul serio Merlin, la tua magia non è buona a nulla”.  
   
Arthur lo guardò in faccia con una chiaramente finta preoccupazione. "Soffri di una qualche malattia mentale?"  
   
"Siete incredibile", disse Merlin, sbigottito.  
   
"Stai cercando di adularmi per scampare alle tue faccende?"  
   
"Come se aveste bisogno di altre persone che vi lusinghino," disse Merlin, pensando alle due donne nel bar, e ignorando il sorriso compiaciuto di Arthur mentre si alzava. "Lasciatemi andare a cercare un incantesimo per “aggiustare il tempo”", concluse, a malapena trattenendo le battute che gli venivano in mente, il cui sarcasmo Arthur non avrebbe capito comunque.  
   
“Perché hai bisogno di un incantesimo per farlo?"  
   
"Perché sì” borbottò Merlin, mentre se ne andava.  
   
Ci vollero un paio d'ore in biblioteca e molti libri per trovare ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Non solo un paio di magie per il tempo, ma anche un altro incantesimo. Per il campo di allenamento.  
   
Merlin stava ancora sorridendo appena tra sé, sapendo esattamente come utilizzare quella magia, quando tornò con un vassoio di panini nelle camere di Arthur.  
   
Arthur era seduto alla sua scrivania, appoggiato allo schienale della sedia, chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo. La sua tunica era bagnata di sudore per il caldo opprimente, il viso arrossato. "Dimmi che hai trovato quello che ti serve", disse, mentre spingeva le maniche della camicia sulle braccia.  
   
"Uno di questi incantesimi dovrebbe funzionare." Merlin portò via i piatti del pranzo poi si tolse il fazzoletto e si asciugò il viso e il collo. "Questo caldo è ridicolo», borbottò, lanciando il panno sulla sedia. "Va bene se vado avanti e...  Che c’è?" Si mise una mano sul collo, dove Arthur lo stava fissando. "Ho qualcosa sul collo?"  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur scattarono al suo viso. "Che cosa? No. Come faccio a saperlo?"  
   
"Credo che il caldo vi abbia dato alla testa", disse Merlin, mentre camminava verso la finestra sul lago, tirando fuori un foglio piegato dalla tasca.  
   
"Ovviamente. È soffocante qui. Hai intenzione di aggiustare questo dannato tempo o no? "  
   
"Stavo per chiedervi se dovrei farlo."  
   
Arthur si alzò in piedi, lo seguì alla finestra aperta, al caldo opprimente che entrava. In alto, sopra il castello, il sole batteva da un cielo azzurro senza nuvole. "Perché non puoi annullare il tuo errore, senza un incantesimo? È quello che hai fatto questa mattina. "  
   
Merlin distese il foglio di carta sul davanzale. Passò una mano sulle parole scarabocchiate. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, se l’incantesimo funziona."  
   
"Sei preoccupato per il tuo controllo della magia antica."  
   
"Meglio prevenire che curare", disse, guardando di traverso dove Arthur stava con le braccia incrociate, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
   
Ma Arthur non disse più nulla. Solo un cenno verso la finestra per indicargli di procedere.  
   
Allungò un braccio fuori dalla finestra, verso il cielo. " _Ærgestréon drýláca álæteaþ éower færgripe tha hæðan_ ", disse. La sua magia salì verso il cielo, solo per dissiparsi quasi subito. "Va bene. Allora proviamo questo. _Cume mec célnessa blæstas, ágénbewendaþ lyfta, ábæraþ célnessa wederá_." Ancora una volta invocò la sua magia, e ancora una volta un aumento di potere che subito si dissipava. Accigliato verso il cielo, provò l'incantesimo successivo. E il prossimo. E poi non ce ne furono più da provare.  
   
"Non funziona?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"No."  
   
"Non con gli incantesimi."  
   
Merlin sospirò. "Credo che mi piacesse di più quando non capivate la magia."  
   
Arthur fece una bassa risata senza allegria. "Non sei il solo."  
   
Un vento caldo soffiava attraverso la finestra aperta, agitando le tende, ancora più spesso di umidità e calore rispetto a prima.  
   
"Non c'è scelta, Merlin."  
   
"Lo so."  
   
"Che cosa, esattamente, ti preoccupa?" chiese Arthur, suonando sinceramente curioso.  
   
Perdere la testa, pensò Merlin. Distruggere il castello. Devastare il mondo. Trasformare tutto in-  
   
"Potete fare una cosa per me, sire?" chiese Merlin, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo spietato cielo blu.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Prendete la spada."  
   
Sentì Arthur abbandonarsi a un enorme sospiro.  
   
"Se so che siete al sicuro," disse Merlin, "sarà più facile per me concentrarmi."  
   
Quando non arrivò nessuna risposta, si voltò a guardare il suo re. Il dolore brillava negli occhi di Arthur. Ma c'era anche determinazione nel suo sguardo. Con un cenno esausto della testa, andò a prendere la sua spada.  
   
Merlin attese che Arthur lo raggiungesse alla finestra.  
   
"Meglio?" chiese con amarezza Arthur, sollevando la lama, prima puntata verso il pavimento.  
   
"Molto meglio."  
   
"Sei semplicemente esasperante," mormorò Arthur, e fece un cenno alla finestra per indicargli di iniziare.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo, e cercando di rimanere dove sentiva che poteva gestirla, allungò la mano incontro all’antica magia del mondo.  
   
Si riversò su di lui improvvisamente, come un fiume selvaggio che voleva trovare un nuovo percorso verso il mare, trascinandolo sotto, vertiginosa e inebriante e troppo - troppo - troppo -!  
   
Merlin sentiva un corpo premuto contro la sua schiena, un braccio avvolto stretto attorno al suo petto, una mano premuta sul cuore. Un altro braccio era avvolto intorno al suo stomaco da destra, un pugno chiuso premuto nello stomaco, portando con sé una promessa e una minaccia.  
   
"Concentrati," ordinò Arthur, le sue labbra che gli sfiorarono l’orecchio, un alito caldo sulla sua pelle.  
   
Merlin afferrò il braccio di Arthur e si tenne con tutto quello che era. Aggrappato alla forte presenza alle sue spalle, raggiunse in profondità le antiche magie.  
   
Il groviglio che aveva causato era evidente. Il danno facile da annullare. Tirò, sciolse il nodo delle energie. Sentì che tornavano facilmente nelle loro forme naturali. L’energia scorreva sopra di lui. Indicibilmente antica. Incommensurabilmente potente.  
   
Ma solo una pallida eco della potenza sotto ai suoi piedi.  
   
 _Avalon_ , pensò, e si chiese come non l’avesse mai percepito prima, il più vasto mare ribollente di pura magia che avesse mai sentito, infinitamente profondo, che scendeva fino al nucleo del pianeta, che si estendeva fino al lago, ma era intrappolato, sotto la superficie.  
   
Non va bene, pensò, non è normale, non dovrebbe essere così. Cominciò a spingersi più in profondità per scoprire perché-  
   
"Resta con me!" gridò Arthur.  
   
Arthur, pensò, e raggiunse di nuovo la radiosa presenza d'oro del suo re, ma sentiva qualcosa che non andava anche lì, qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Poteva scoprire di cosa si trattasse, sapeva di poterlo fare, se avesse guardato solo più in profondità, lasciatemi andare-  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Merlin fu scosso di nuovo nel suo corpo, ansante in un profondo respiro affannoso, l'espansione dei suoi polmoni innaturale contro le costole. Le sue gambe cedettero e si accasciò contro un corpo forte, rovesciando la testa all’indietro con un tonfo contro una spalla.  
   
Il suo corpo si sentiva troppo fragile e troppo piccolo per contenerlo. Un pensiero terribile, proveniente da quella parte di lui che _non era umana_ , e non sarebbe _mai stata umana_.  
   
Il rumore di una spada sulla pietra gli fece sbattere le palpebre verso il soffitto, tornando completamente di nuovo in se stesso. Sentì Arthur che lo spostava in avanti, appoggiandolo al davanzale. Merlin appoggiò le mani sulla pietra, fissando con gli occhi spalancati fuori dalla finestra, una brezza fresca in movimento sul viso.  
   
Strinse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa, e quando li riaprì, vide ancora una volta il lago, la torre e le colline di nuovo come cose reali, invece che forze di magia, o linee di potere.  
   
Un sussulto dietro di lui gli fece guardare sopra la spalla. Arthur era indietreggiato lontano da lui, la sua spada che giaceva ai suoi piedi, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri che fissavano una mano sollevata davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
Aveva lasciato cadere la spada, pensò Merlin. Non riusciva a ricordare che fosse mai accaduto prima. Mai.  
   
"Arthur?", farfugliò, la sua voce roca e ancora sconosciuta alle sue stesse orecchie.  
   
Arthur si raddrizzò, la sua angoscia solo in parte scomparsa dietro uno sguardo duro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Si strofinò le mani sulle cosce, come se volesse raschiare qualcosa da loro. «Stai bene?» Chiese.  
   
Merlin lo guardò prendere la spada, quasi perdere l'equilibrio, e aggrapparsi al baldacchino del suo letto. "Voi?"  
   
Arthur gli diede uno sguardo feroce, e girò intorno al suo letto, per rimettere la sua spada nel fodero. "Ha funzionato?"  
   
Merlin costrinse le sue gambe a sostenerlo. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, pensò. Qualcosa che era successo durante la sua magia. Sapeva come Arthur appariva quando era davvero scosso. Sembrava proprio così. "È successo qualcosa a voi?"  
   
"Lo prendo come un sì." Arthur si trasferì al suo tavolo da pranzo e si sedette davanti al suo piatto, afferrando diversi panini.  
   
"E io prenderò _questo_ come un sì, " replicò Merlin bruscamente. "Arthur, ditemi che cosa è successo."  
   
Un breve guizzo di qualcosa sul volto di Arthur mentre iniziava a prendere un morso dal suo cibo. Scosse la testa, afferrando, invece, la brocca d’acqua. "Niente di cui preoccuparsi."  
   
Merlin guardò la mano di Arthur tremare mentre si versava l’acqua. "Anche io riesco a capirlo ora, sapete."  
   
Arthur posò il bicchiere, fissando la propria mano, come se volesse fermarla. "Capire cosa?"  
   
"Quando mi state nascondendo qualcosa."  
   
Arthur lo guardò, con il suo sguardo omicida. "Stavo aspettando a _dirtelo_ fino a quando _l’avessi capito_."  
   
"E quindi?" sbottò Merlin, facendo eco alle parole di Arthur sul prato.  
   
"No."  
   
"Beh, allora?"  
   
"Beh, niente."  
   
Merlin represse la voglia di lanciargli qualcosa. "Se è qualcosa che ha che fare con la mia magia, devo saperlo!"  
   
Arthur sbatté la tazza sul tavolo, facendo vibrare i piatti. "Come io dovevo sapere cosa succedeva nel mio regno in tutti quegli anni in cui tu hai mantenuto il tuo segreto!"  
   
Merlin strinse i pugni sulle sue gambe, sentendosi come se Arthur lo avesse in realtà trafitto con la sua spada. Da cosa proveniva questo attacco inaspettato? Cosa diavolo era successo? "Cosa c'è che non va in voi?"  
   
"Vorrei mangiare il mio pranzo in pace, ecco che c’è", disse Arthur, con gli occhi socchiusi e le nocche bianche tese sul suo piatto. "Se non vuoi mangiare, allora bene. Vai a fare qualcos’altro. _Altrove_."  
   
"Bene!" ringhiò, e uscì dalle camere di Arthur, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé così forte che sentì le finestre tremare.  
   
Gli ci volle finché non finì di trasportare tutte le attrezzature per l’addestramento giù dal terzo piano e verso i prati prima che potesse calmarsi. Odiava che Arthur gli nascondesse le cose. E sulla sua magia! Ma Arthur aveva ragione. Non aveva il diritto di esigere la verità. Non dopo tutti gli anni in cui lui gli aveva mentito. Non importava che avesse avuto le sue ragioni per farlo.  
   
Stava ancora borbottando sul suo stupido re e la stupida ingiustizia del mondo, quando Heath e Danyl si presentarono con i loro amici. Erano un gruppo giovane, atletico e ansioso. Almeno nessuno di loro sarebbe morto di caldo, pensò, anche se stava finalmente passando.  
   
Merlin esaminò le piccole nubi che erano tornate nel cielo, la sensazione di una brezza fresca in movimento tra i suoi capelli. Bello sapere che posso ancora usare la magia senza distruggere nulla, pensò. Anche se qualcosa era evidentemente andato storto. Non che Arthur volesse dirglielo.  
   
"No, non ditelo a _me_ , certo che no, perché _mai_ ," borbottò Merlin, mentre tornava alle camere di Arthur. "Sono solo l'ultimo dannato stregone sulla faccia della maledetta terra. Non è che io sia un esperto di magia, dopo quindici maledetti secoli. Reale dolore nelle mie chiappe... "  
   
Senza pensare, spinse le porte delle camere di Arthur. "C’è -" cominciò, poi si strozzò con le sue parole, e voltò le spalle così in fretta che sbatté il gomito contro la porta.  
   
“Imparerai mai a bussare?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin sentì che si stava vestendo. "Probabilmente no", rispose debolmente.  
   
Riuscirò mai a fare in modo che l'immagine mentale di Arthur chino a tirarsi su i pantaloni non mi mandi fuori di testa, pensò. Ancora un'altra cosa che aveva dimenticato. Quel suo glorioso rotondo posteriore reale. Buon dio-  
   
"Cosa c'è di così interessante da richiedere che tu irrompa così dalla mia porta?"  
   
"Che cosa? Oh. Sì ". Per diversi disorientanti secondi onestamente non riuscì a ricordare cosa diavolo stesse pensando nei minuti precedenti. "Oh. C'è. Un uomo. Con una spada ". Chiuse gli occhi, imprecando mentalmente, a immagini mentali ancora più suggestive. "Fuori", disse con fermezza Merlin. "C'è un uomo con una spada, fuori."  
   
"Sì, Merlin, ben fatto, è davvero molto perspicace da parte tua", infierì Arthur, in quel tono di condiscendenza reale che portava Merlin sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. "Stiamo _tutti_ per avere in mano delle spade. Ecco perché si chiama addestramento con la _spada_. "  
   
Merlin alzò gli occhi, perché ancora non riusciva a superare quello che aveva visto quando era entrato. Tenendo lo sguardo distolto dal punto in cui si trovava lo spogliatoio di Arthur, vagò per la stanza, raccogliendo una tunica, solo per scoprirne altre tre sparse sul pavimento. In qualche modo, un calzino era finito sopra il mantello. E un altro nel camino.  
   
"Come è successo tutto questo?" chiese Merlin, rendendosi conto che c'erano pezzi di abbigliamento dappertutto. "Sono andato via meno di un'ora fa!"  
   
"È uno dei miei tanti _talenti naturali_ ", replicò Arthur con aria di sufficienza.  
   
"Oltre ad essere un idiota arrogante." Merlin afferrò un calzino da una sedia, e un paio di calzoni da terra. Si fermò accanto alla sua sedia al tavolo da pranzo. "Dov'è il mio fazzoletto?"  
   
"Come potrei saperlo?"  
   
"L’ho messo proprio qui." Merlin guardò sotto il tavolo, ma trovò solo un calzino e la cintura di Arthur. Li raccolse, poi sbatté la nuca sul tavolo cercando di alzarsi in piedi. “Avete fatto questo pasticcio di proposito," brontolò, arrischiandosi a buttare uno sguardo ad Arthur.  
   
Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo di innocenza pura, con i grandi occhi azzurri e le sopracciglia alzate e anche una mano premuta sul petto. "Ora perché avrei dovuto farlo?" chiese.  
   
"Ho un paio di idee," brontolò Merlin, raccogliendo un indumento intimo che si era intrufolato nella parte superiore del guardaroba.  
   
"Che meraviglia. Sono così orgoglioso. Adesso vieni qui e preparami per l’addestramento".  
   
Con un enorme sospiro, Merlin gettò il suo fagotto di vestiti sul pavimento, e andò a prendere l'armatura di Arthur.  
   
Come si scoprì, l’addestramento comportò molto più discorsi e istruzioni che non un vero esercizio con le spade. Senza scudieri per aiutarli, gli studenti dovettero imparare a vestirsi da soli con la cotta di maglia e le protezioni per le braccia e i guanti. Ci volle un po’ per Arthur prima di poter iniziare qualsiasi tipo di addestramento, e anche di più per spiegare loro il più fondamentale dei movimenti.  
   
Merlin osservava il procedimento all'ombra di un albero. Si appoggiò alla sua corteccia, il capo reclinato in avanti, le mani incrociate sulle sue gambe distese. Tutto intorno si sentiva il dolce sospiro della terra, mentre la temperatura lentamente si rinfrescava e la brezza si muoveva sul suo viso.  
   
Il clangore delle spade e il profumo dell’erba lo cullarono in un leggero dormiveglia, con brevi sogni di guglie del castello e mantelli rossi. Una sonora risata lo svegliò di scattò, e si mise a sedere. Sul prato, Arthur si trovava in tunica e calzoni, e si stava allenando con un uomo calvo in una uniforme bianca da arti marziali.  
   
Thomas, pensò. L'istruttore di arti marziali del fratello di Danyl. Era arrivato abbastanza presto con Danyl e suo fratello Wyatt, portando la sua spada.  
   
Arthur era affascinato da quella lama, come aveva sospettato. Dopo l’allenamento che durò solo pochi minuti, fece una pausa dalla lezione, e quindi dopo aver parlato con Thomas, scambiò la sua lama per quella usata da Thomas.  
   
La differenza di peso e lunghezza dell'arma fu sufficiente a mettere Arthur in svantaggio quando iniziarono ad allenarsi insieme. Lui chiaramente non se ne preoccupò, sorridendo mentre si inseguivano e indietreggiavano. Rideva anche quando la lama fu sbalzata dalla sua mano, atterrando a pochi centimetri dal piede di Merlin.  
   
"Problemi a tenere in mano la vostra spada, sire?" chiese Merlin, mentre Arthur recuperava l'arma da terra. "Forse dovrei darvi alcuni suggerimenti."  
   
"Tu, che dai a me dei suggerimenti." Arthur si raddrizzò, prendendolo in giro. "Per cosa? Come cadere?"  
   
Merlin prese una spada e uno scudo da addestramento dalla pila al suo fianco, e si alzò.  
   
"Sul serio?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Avete paura?" chiese Merlin ad alta voce.  
   
Arthur guardò al gruppo di uomini e donne che si stavano riposando vicino alla tavola che Merlin aveva preparato. “Oh, certamente", disse, e indicò la radura.  
   
Mentre Arthur recuperava la sua spada da addestramento, Merlin si diresse verso il lago, lo scudo alzato per nascondere il suo volto, la sua lama sollevata, dicendo: " _beþence gefyllan áflygennessa_."  
   
Una rapida ondata di magia, piccola e controllata, lo fece girare al punto in cui Arthur era pronto sul prato, con la spada alzata, un sorrisetto profondamente compiaciuto e superiore sulle labbra.  
   
Merlin prese il suo posto di fronte a lui, alzò la spada, e attese.  
   
Arthur roteò la sua spada.  
   
La lama di Merlin ripeté lo stesso movimento.  
   
Arthur si immobilizzò, aggrottando le sopracciglia con curiosità verso di lui.  
   
"Non vi preoccupate, cercherò di non farvi troppo male", disse ad alta voce Merlin.  
   
Arthur si precipitò in avanti con un ampio movimento che quasi strappò via il braccio dalla spalla di Merlin quando la sua lama si mosse in maniera speculare per parare il colpo di Arthur. Ancora una volta Arthur attaccò, questa volta con tre colpi rapidi. La lama di Merlin sollevò il suo braccio in aria per parare ciascuno di essi.  
   
"Ben fatto!" gridò Danyl.  
   
Arthur guardò la folla di studenti che applaudiva, poi strinse gli occhi a Merlin. "Che cosa hai fatto?"  
   
«Non ho idea di quello che volete dire," lo informò Merlin.  
   
"Davvero?"  
   
"Davvero."  
   
Arthur si precipitò di nuovo in avanti, questa volta usando attacchi più avanzati, tra cui una finta e mezzo giro con un attacco da dietro che strattonò dolorosamente il braccio di Merlin per incontrare la lama di Arthur.  
   
Barcollò fuori equilibrio, giusto in tempo per cogliere l’attimo in cui Arthur si accorse del trucco.  
   
"Stai _barando_ ", disse Arthur.  
   
"Come potrei _barare_ ", disse Merlin ad alta voce, e sorrise al loro pubblico.  
   
"Va bene, allora", disse Arthur, a voce ancora più bassa. "Se questo è il gioco a cui stiamo giocando..."  
   
E attaccò di nuovo.  
   
Merlin si ritrovò sbalzato all'indietro, il braccio che veniva strattonato dalla lama così rudemente e rapidamente per parare la raffica di attacchi che dovette buttare via lo scudo e afferrare la spada con entrambe le mani.  
   
Arthur era spietato, si muoveva intorno a lui, faceva finte e si girava, mentre Merlin veniva strattonato dalla spada che si muoveva in maniera speculare rispetto a quella di Arthur e respingeva tutti i suoi colpi.  
   
Poi bruscamente, Arthur si fermò, immobilizzandosi, i suoi occhi che si spostavano su di lui dalla testa ai piedi e viceversa. E poi un sorriso sottile tirato delle labbra, un'espressione che Merlin sapeva essere foriera di cose molto cattive.  
   
Arthur camminò piano verso di lui, roteando la spada in un movimento estremamente lento. La spada di Merlin fece lo stesso, fino a quando le loro lame si toccarono delicatamente tra di loro, e i due si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro a pochi centimetri.  
   
"Così hai fatto un incantesimo alla spada, quindi, non è vero?" chiese Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
"Vi ho detto che non avevo bisogno di esercitarmi con una spada avendo la magia", disse Merlin con aria di sufficienza.  
   
"L’hai detto, non è così?"  
   
"Avete intenzione di ammettere che avevo ragione allora?"  
   
Arthur indietreggiò molto lentamente la spada. Merlin fece lo stesso.  
   
"Non oggi", disse Arthur.  
   
E poi colpì con il suo scudo il petto di Merlin, sbattendolo a terra.  
   
Merlin colpì l'erba abbastanza forte da perdere la presa sulla lama. Senza fiato e stupito, osservò Arthur che si avvicinava, calciava via la sua spada a distanza, quindi puntava la propria spada alla sua gola.  
   
Sopra di loro sulla collina, scoppiò un applauso selvaggio, e anche qualche urla di incitamento.  
   
"Quello era barare!" gracchiò Merlin.  
   
Voleva essere arrabbiato. Davvero lo voleva. Ma non riusciva a esserlo. Non di fronte a una così geniale mossa di strategia. Non riusciva a credere che Arthur lo avesse messo nel sacco. E di fronte a un attacco magico, niente meno.  
   
"Non era barare," gli disse Arthur. "Si chiama conoscere il tuo avversario."  
   
"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"  
   
Arthur gli afferrò l'avambraccio e lo tirò in piedi. "Con te, c'è sempre una sola soluzione. Una soluzione basata sulle emozioni, sulla tua testardaggine, sulla tua poca considerazione di te stesso. Questo è il tuo problema. Non riesci mai a pensare da tutte le angolazioni. A tutti i punti deboli. Ti butti solo a capofitto nel pericolo ".  
   
"Questo è ... non è vero," protestò Merlin, anche se con poca convinzione.  
   
"È una forma di arroganza comune agli uomini di grande potere", disse Arthur. "Si dimenticano che non sono invulnerabili."  
   
Merlin non riusciva a trovare le parole per rispondere, troppo impegnato a cercare di elaborare il complimento che si celava chiaramente dietro la critica.  
   
Arthur gli sorrise, una cosa sbilenca piena di affetto. "D'ora in poi, lascia a me la strategia. Sono di gran lunga meglio di te in questo. Ora vatti a sedere. Sembra che un colpo di vento ti potrebbe buttare a terra.”  
   
Merlin lo fece senza discutere, sudato e senza fiato dal combattimento. Trascorse la successiva mezz'ora appoggiato contro l'albero, pensando a quello che aveva detto Arthur, guardando Arthur che parlava e rideva con gli uomini e le donne riuniti in riva al lago.  
   
Per quando finirono l’allenamento, Heath aveva organizzato diverse altre lezioni per il gruppo, che Arthur accettò senza esitazione.  
   
Fu solo molto più tardi, dopo che si furono lavati e vestiti e si sedettero insieme nella sala da pranzo della residenza al piano di sotto, che Merlin scoprì perché.  
   
"È incredibile che la gente ancora si alleni nel vecchio modo", disse Arthur, mentre osservava Merlin navigare attraverso i siti web di notizie sul suo computer portatile. "Il fratello di Danyl si è addestrato nelle arti orientali fin dall'infanzia".  
   
"È così", rispose Merlin assente, esaminando le notizie, ma non trovando nulla di insolito. Nulla, se non la solita morte e distruzione. Niente tale da giustificare il ritorno di Arthur.  
   
"Lo sapevi che i guerrieri d'Oriente servivano la nobiltà prima ancora di sapere come fare correttamente le spade? Arma incredibile, la katana. Leggerissima. "  
   
"Hmm," disse Merlin. Qualcosa, pensò. Devo essermi perso qualcosa.  
   
"Thomas dice che i suoi studenti si allenano sia per la disciplina e il fitness che per la difesa. Non si aspettano di andare in battaglia. La loro formazione è l'obiettivo in sé ".  
   
"Non è troppo diverso dal motivo per cui i signori mandavano i loro figli a Camelot."  
   
"Mandavano i loro figli a Camelot per difendere il regno. Oppure, per ricevere un favore politico. Quello che hanno ottenuto invece è stata la morte sulle pianure di Camlaan ".  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur, e trovò il suo sguardo abbassato sul tavolo, il dolore che gli scavava profonde rughe intorno agli occhi, tra le sopracciglia.  
   
"Quello che avete dato loro", replicò Merlin ", era qualcosa in cui credere. Qualcosa per cui lottare. Proprio come avete fatto con me. "  
   
Arthur scosse la testa, asciugandosi una mano distrattamente sopra il tavolo.  
   
Che cosa ci vorrà, si chiese Merlin, perché Arthur smetta di dubitare di se stesso? Che sacrificio avrebbe dovuto fare alla fine, la propria vita?  
   
"La gente viene da voi per la leadership", disse Merlin, "perché siete coraggioso di cuore, e audace di spirito, equo, giusto e forte. Non vogliono solo imparare l’uso della spada, vogliono imparare a essere migliori. Succedeva a Camelot e sta accadendo anche ora. Già. Dopo neanche una settimana."  
   
Arthur lo guardò, indirizzandogli uno di quei sorrisi quasi impercettibili che gli facevano sapere che aveva detto la cosa giusta.  
   
Merlin sorrise in risposta, guardando crescere il sorriso di Arthur, fino a raggiungere i suoi occhi azzurri. In qualsiasi momento, Arthur distoglierà lo sguardo, pensò. Da un momento all'altro, dirà qualcosa per rompere il silenzio. Per terminare quel momento tra di loro.  
   
Ma non lo fece. Invece, Arthur rimase seduto tranquillamente al suo fianco, il suo sguardo che scivolava sul suo viso, dagli occhi, alle guance, alle labbra e poi di nuovo ai suoi occhi.  
   
Merlin si ritrovò a vagare col pensiero, che finì dove non avrebbe dovuto, per il modo in cui le labbra di Arthur erano socchiuse, e l'umidità splendeva su di loro. Si chiese se avrebbero avuto il sapore del succo che Arthur aveva bevuto fuori. Aveva solo bisogno di piegarsi in avanti, solo un pochino-  
   
Accanto a lui, vide Arthur leccarsi le labbra.  
   
La forza della sua eccitazione a quella vista fu scioccante. Trasse un profondo respiro, tornando al suo portatile, con le guance in fiamme.  
   
I fatti di cronaca, si disse con fermezza, mentre digitava sulla tastiera con le dita tremanti. Sì. Questo era quello che doveva fare. Cercare notizie.  
   
Quando visualizzò il sito successivo, Arthur premette contro il suo fianco, scrutando lo schermo.  
   
Dovrei spingerlo via, pensò Merlin. O potrei anche spostare il computer portatile più vicino a lui. O potrei inclinarmi indietro. Sì, questo potrei farlo. Così non avrebbe bisogno di sedersi così vicino.  
   
O forse lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso, pensò. Mi sta toccando molto più spesso ora di quanto non abbia mai fatto. Non è vero? O forse sembra a me così?  
   
"La prossima settimana Thomas passerà a trovarmi per farmi vedere ciò che insegna ai suoi studenti", disse Arthur. "Sarà una mattina prima- Che cos’è? Torna indietro. "  
   
"Questo è un video annuncio per una serie in televisione. Fidatevi di me, non volete iniziare a guardare la televisione. E chi è che passerà a trovarvi? "  
   
"Non mi ricordo la televisione nei tuoi libri. È come il computer? Thomas è l'istruttore di kendo, non stavi ascoltando? E non avevi detto che ci sono le immagini di Marte? Mostramele. "  
   
Merlin non poté fare a meno di ridere. "Mai avrei immaginato Re Arthur di Camelot diventare un giorno un internet-dipendente con scarse capacità di concentrazione."  
   
"Non c'è niente che non va nella mia capacità di concentrazione", disse Arthur, ma guardò due volte lo schermo portatile mentre lo diceva.  
   
Merlin rise di lui ancora una volta, guadagnandosi uno scappellotto sulla nuca. Sempre sorridendo, fece come il suo re gli aveva chiesto, e cercò su Google le foto di Marte.  
   
Erano ancora al tavolo della sala da pranzo, seduti vicini guardando le foto del sistema solare, quando la porta del bar si aprì.  
   
"Sono arrivate queste cose per voi ragazzi", disse Eleanor, facendosi da parte per lasciare che Heath e Danyl portassero delle pile di scatole di cartone. "È tutto chiuso. Fino a stasera, naturalmente,” disse lei a Danyl, e gli consegnò le chiavi. "Frederick ed io vi raggiungeremo più tardi."  
   
"Grazie, Eleanor." Danyl iniziò a seguirla fuori dalla porta, poi si rivolse a Merlin e Arthur. "Ci vediamo dopo?"  
   
"Ci saremo," rispose Arthur, con uno sguardo di traverso a Merlin che parlava di una moltitudine di storie imbarazzanti da raccontare.  
   
"Grande. Le pizze arriveranno alle sette, e la torta dopo- "  
   
"E birra e vino per tutta la notte", disse Heath, mentre impilava altre tre scatole in cima al grande mucchio. "Ricordatemi di mostrarvi il video che ho fatto di voi due. È già a cinquemila visualizzazioni. "  
   
La testa di Merlin scattò su dallo schermo del computer portatile. "Hai pubblicato il video di noi _on-line_?"  
   
"Non ti preoccupare. È sul canale YouTube della caffetteria. Quindi è tutta promozione per te. Andiamo, Dan. Ci vediamo stasera Merlin, Arthur! "  
   
" _Cosa_ è il canale YouTube della caffetteria?" Merlin gli gridò dietro, ma Heath si limitò a sorridere sopra la spalla, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
   
"Voglio capire qualsiasi cosa che vi siate detti?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Davvero non lo volete, no."  
   
"Bene."  
   
"Canale YouTube," borbottò Merlin, mentre si alzava per aprire le scatole.  
   
"Sempre più incomprensibile", disse Arthur distrattamente, mentre picchiettava sul mouse.  
   
Dopo aver aperto tutte le scatole, Merlin sistemò mucchi di vestiti e scarpe sul tavolo. Dopo aver chiuso il computer portatile, Arthur si trasferì in piedi al suo fianco e esaminò i vestiti. "Quali sono i miei?"  
   
"Quelle pile lì. Quelli che assomigliano a quello che già possedete. Solo senza i lacci e il tessuto grezzo. "  
   
Arthur frugò attraverso i suoi mucchi di vestiti, rovinando tutto nel processo. Dopo aver maneggiato alcune chiusure lampo, e un po’ di velcro, annuì di approvazione al suo nuovo abbigliamento regale.  
   
«Perché non ho uno di quelli?" Chiese, indicando il cellulare che si trovava in cima agli abiti di Merlin.  
   
"Se possedeste uno di questi, allora Albion sarebbe definitivamente perduta. Perché io non posso nemmeno esprimere a parole quanto più coinvolgente sia un cellulare rispetto ad un computer portatile. "  
   
"Solo perché tu non hai forza di volontà non significa che non ce l’abbia io. Procuramene uno. E altre di queste ", aggiunse, indicando le sue camicie. "Ma puoi tenerti questi", aggiunse, lanciandogli tre paia di ciò che Merlin aveva pensato fossero pantaloni del pigiama a righe molto discreti. "Sembrano qualcosa che avrebbe indossato un buffone di corte. E che cosa, in nome di Dio sono questi? "  
   
Merlin afferrò i pantaloni che Arthur gli aveva tirato dalla sua pila di vestiti. "Sono mutande. Biancheria intima. "  
   
"Perché accidenti dovresti averne bisogno di un colore così brillante? E sono chiaramente troppo piccole. Non possono andare bene. "  
   
"Sono elasticizzate." Tirò il tessuto al massimo. "Vedete?"  
   
Arthur ne prese un altro paio, tirandolo dubbioso. "Beh. Forse andranno bene per _te_ ", disse in tono ambiguo, gettando uno sguardo significativo verso la zona dei fianchi di Merlin.  
   
Merlin sentì che il suo viso diventava paonazzo. "Andrebbero bene anche per _voi_ , e lo so perfettamente, perché vi ho visto-"  
   
Gli andò di traverso la parola successiva, che doveva essere 'nudo', chiedendosi come accidenti era quasi arrivato a parlare di aver visto Arthur mentre usciva fuori dalla vasca.  
   
Con sua sorpresa, anche Arthur arrossì, chiaramente a disagio. "Sono ridicole," dichiarò Arthur, lanciandogli gli slip.  
   
Merlin li spinse in fondo al mucchio dei suoi vestiti, poi raccolse tutto nelle sue braccia con movimenti frenetici. "Se vi preoccupano così tanto, rimanderò indietro le vostre!"  
   
Arthur fissò la sua pila di vestiti con orrore. "Le hai comprate anche per me?"  
   
"Non importa!" gridò Merlin, e lasciò la stanza il più rapidamente possibile.  
   
Con la festa tra poche ore, lavò i vestiti con lavatrice e asciugatrice, sentendosi come se stesse imbrogliando facendolo. Ma tornò nella camera di Arthur con i vestiti asciutti e puliti e con un sacco di tempo da perdere, anche il tempo di piegare e mettere via i vestiti di Arthur nelle sue stanze.  
   
Arthur si sdraiò sul suo letto mentre Merlin lo faceva, i libri sparsi intorno a lui. Di tanto in tanto grugniva tra sé, a volte scuotendo la testa.  
   
Merlin sorrise mentre metteva a posto le nuove maglie di Arthur in un cassetto. "Di cosa si tratta questa volta?"  
   
"Queste invenzioni del Novecento. Pensa solo a quanto più facile sarebbe stata la vita del castello se avessimo avuto anche solo una manciata di queste cose. "  
   
"Ci penso tutto il tempo. Trasportare secchi di acqua calda su per tutti quei gradini di pietra ... Mi fa male la schiena solo a pensarci... "  
   
"Cosa che solleva una questione."  
   
Merlin accarezzò la nuova collezione di calze di Arthur nel cassetto. "Che questione?"  
   
"Tutta la tecnologia di questo mondo. Tutte le cose che rendono la vita più facile. Eppure hai vissuto qui per tutto questo tempo. Perché?"  
   
Merlin si guardò attorno ai muri di pietra e alle candele accese, alle tende che oscillavano dolcemente e le vetrate. "Mi ha aiutato a ricordare. Chi ero. Quello che stavo facendo qui. Perché ci sono stati momenti ... "  
   
"In cui te ne sei dimenticato."  
   
Merlin mosse le dita distrattamente sopra i calzini di Arthur nel suo cassetto. "Era così facile a volte," disse a bassa voce. "Distrarsi dalle vicende del mondo. Essere preso da amicizie e relazioni. O dalla magia della terra. Più il tempo passava da quando ve ne eravate andato ... più era difficile per me trovare la strada del ritorno, quando mi perdevo."  
   
Si girò al guardaroba, appoggiando una spalla su di esso, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Arthur era immobile sul letto, che lo guardava con attenzione. Un po’ cauto. Un po’ sofferente.  
   
"Non ho costruito questo posto solo per voi", disse Merlin. "L’ho costruito per me. Ancor più che Ealdor, Camelot era la mia casa. Sarà sempre la mia casa. È il luogo dove ho trovato me stesso. "  
   
Ed è dove ho trovato te, pensò. E questa volta, non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare.  
   
Arthur inclinò la testa in avanti. Il più lieve dei movimenti. Un gesto di comprensione e di simpatia, e di dolore.  
   
Solo Arthur potrebbe mettere un intero paragrafo in un cenno del capo, pensò Merlin. Nemmeno con i Druidi aveva mai provato una così intima comunicazione non verbale.  
   
"I vostri vestiti sono tutti pronti", disse Merlin, per combattere un'ondata di emozione. "Stavo pensando di vestire un po’ più moderno, stasera?"  
   
"Lo pensavo anch’io", rispose Arthur. "Vai avanti allora. Ci vediamo nella caffetteria. "  
   
Era strano, pensò Merlin, si stava preparando per una riunione sociale, senza preparare anche Arthur. Si aspettava di sentire Arthur che gridava il suo nome, o chiedeva di sapere dove erano andati i suoi abiti reali.  
   
Nessuna veste regale quella sera, pensò Merlin, mentre se ne stava in bagno, appena rasato e vestito. Lanciò un’occhiata critica alla sua immagine riflessa. Non male, pensò, mentre si abbottonava il bottone nero della camicia, tenendo il colletto un po’ aperto. Si aggiustò la cintura dei jeans, gettando uno sguardo funesto ai suoi prodotti per capelli inutilizzati. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, si pettinò in maniera più naturale di quella che aveva quel giorno con Arthur.  
   
Cosa piuttosto stupida, disse al suo riflesso. Come se Arthur notasse effettivamente i suoi capelli.  
   
Dopo un controllo finale allo specchio, si unì al party nella caffetteria. I tavoli erano stati spinti contro le pareti di pietra, lo spazio principale aperto per le persone che chiacchieravano tra loro. Musica soft rock era diffusa da un set di altoparlanti sul bancone, la luce della prima sera brillava attraverso la parete di vetro, impreziosita dalla tenue illuminazione interna.  
   
Merlin trovò Eleanor e suo marito vicino alla madre e al padre di Danyl. Conosceva entrambi i genitori di Danyl da decenni. Anche i nonni di Danyl, che erano lì anche loro, gravati dall'età, entrambi molto più vecchi di quanto ricordasse.  
   
Non mi riconosceranno, si ricordò Merlin. Si era dimenticato. Di nuovo. Quella sera, avrebbe dovuto presentarsi di nuovo a tutte quelle persone che già conosceva. Fingere che non li conoscesse tutti da quando erano bambini ...  
   
"Beh, sei molto bello."  
   
Eleanor aveva fatto un passo davanti a lui, le guance rosee, un bicchiere quasi vuoto di vino in mano. Suo marito era al suo fianco, un uomo gentile, con un viso tondo e un carattere accomodante. Il compagno perfetto per Eleanor, aveva sempre pensato.  
   
"Vedo che hai trovato il vino", disse ironicamente Merlin, indicando il bicchiere.  
   
"Una goccia di vino rosso al giorno fa bene alla salute," gli disse saggiamente. "Merlin, vorrei presentarti il mio Frederick. Merlin non assomiglia a Emrys, caro? "  
   
Frederick strizzò gli occhi su di lui. "Non mi pare, temo", disse. "Piacere di conoscerti, Merlin. Stai tenendo la mia colomba fuori dai guai, ora, vero? "  
   
"È sicuramente il contrario," lo rassicurò Merlin.  
   
Eleanor schioccò la lingua verso di lui, ma gli fece un sorriso affettuoso. "Avremo l'onore della presenza di Arthur stasera? Non ho mai visto uno di voi, senza - Oh, eccolo. "  
   
Merlin seguì il suo sguardo alla porta della sua residenza. Arthur era lì in piedi, stava chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
   
La vista di lui fu come un calcio nello stomaco. Perché era un'altra cosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, che somigliava in tutto e per tutto a un uomo del ventunesimo secolo, con la sua camicia rossa con il collo a V stretta sul suo petto ampio, e i pantaloni neri stretti tra i suoi fianchi robusti e le gambe muscolose, fino alle scarpe scure.  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur che ispezionava la stanza, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi sotto i capelli biondi ben pettinati. Quando Arthur lo vide, un ampio sorriso gli illuminò i lineamenti, come il sole che esce da dietro le nuvole.  
   
"Santo _cielo_ ," sussurrò Merlin, mentre il calore riempiva il suo volto.  
   
Accanto a lui sentì Eleanor sospirare.  
   
Lo registrò appena, perché Arthur stava arrivando a grandi passi verso di lui, per qualche ragione squadrandolo dall’alto in basso e sorridendo, alzando anche un sopracciglio come se apprezzasse ciò che vedeva.  
   
"Arthur!" Chiamò una voce, e poi Heath si affiancò ad Arthur, parlando con lui, e altri lo seguirono formando una piccola folla intorno a lui.  
   
Il gruppo portò via Arthur, verso il punto dove si trovava Danyl con i suoi genitori.  
   
Merlin lo guardò allontanarsi, perché, santo Dio, quei suoi pantaloni gli calzavano proprio bene, non è vero, e non lasciavano proprio molto all'immaginazione, come se avesse avuto bisogno di immaginare qualcosa, con tutte quelle volte che aveva visto Arthur entrare e uscire dalla vasca-  
   
"Freddie, caro," disse Eleanor, "potresti portarmi un po’ di vino?"  
   
«Vuoi qualcosa?» chiese l'uomo a Merlin.  
   
Merlin non riusciva a smettere di fissare Arthur. "No, meglio di no," mormorò, perché non si poteva mai dire che cosa avrebbe potuto fare se si fosse ubriacato con Arthur in quel modo.  
   
"Torno subito, colomba."  
   
"Grazie, cucciolo."  
   
Merlin abbassò lo sguardo, armeggiando con la camicia, ben sapendo che cosa Eleanor stesse per dire.  
   
«Glielo dovresti dire," disse, senza preamboli.  
   
Merlin osservò altre due persone che si univano alla folla dove Arthur stava chiacchierando con Danyl e la sua famiglia. Due delle donne dell’addestramento, si rese conto. Entrambe belle, entrambe piuttosto vicine a lui mentre parlava.  
   
"Non è così, Eleanor," disse a bassa voce.  
   
"So che era sposato, ma... Beh. Anche Heath aveva una ragazza, se ti ricordi. Non vuol dire niente di questi tempi. "  
   
"In questo caso davvero vuol dire."  
   
"Il modo in cui ti _guarda_ però ..."  
   
Merlin si rivolse a lei, prendendole le mani, tenendo le dita sottili dolcemente nelle sue. "Eleanor", disse. "Mia cara, carissima amica. Grazie per quello che stai cercando di fare per me. Ma, per favore, non farlo. Sono contento di come stanno le cose. Quindi, solo per questa volta? Lascia stare?"  
   
"Ora _davvero_ mi ricordi Emrys", disse, non sembrando per nulla felice di questo.  
   
Dopo che Frederick tornò con il suo vino, Merlin si scusò con loro. Si mosse in giro per la stanza, chiacchierando con la gente, lasciando Arthur alla sua cerchia sociale.  
   
Merlin aveva appena finito di chiacchierare con uno degli uomini del villaggio, quando sentì una mano sul braccio. Arthur si trovava al suo fianco, lanciandogli uno sguardo di esasperazione totale.  
   
"Tu sai che questa non è Camelot, e non c'è bisogno di nascondersi nell'ombra come un servitore", gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Non stavo nascosto come un servitore," protestò Merlin, anche quando si rese conto con suo sommo disappunto, che sì, quello era esattamente ciò che aveva fatto.  
   
"Allora andiamo", disse Arthur, e tirò Merlin per un braccio verso un gruppo di persone che a quanto pare aspettavano il suo ritorno. Tra di loro c'erano un gruppo di bambini piccoli. Nipoti di Danyl, si rese conto, a giudicare dai capelli castani e dagli occhi scuri riflessivi.  
   
"Questo", disse Arthur ai bambini, "è Merlin. Lo stregone. "  
   
Merlin alzò le sopracciglia, stordito dall’uso disinvolto della parola come dal sorriso giocoso di Arthur.  
   
"Non è Merlin", dichiarò un bambino di dieci anni. "Lui non ha la barba."  
   
"Puoi davvero fare le magie?» gli chiese una bambina più piccola.  
   
"Usi una bacchetta come Harry Potter?" azzardò un altro bimbo.  
   
"Lui non ha nemmeno un _cappello_ magico", protestò il primo ragazzino.  
   
«Perché, è _vero_ ", disse Arthur, facendolo sembrare come se fosse la cosa più illuminante che avesse mai sentito. "Non può essere Merlin se non ha un _cappello magico_. E anche _abiti_ magici. Ma sapete una cosa? Credo che potrebbe trovarne qualcuno. Non è vero, Merlin. "  
   
Merlin lottò per reprimere un sorriso allo sguardo scherzoso che scintillava negli occhi di Arthur. Ma non poteva lasciarlo vincere così facilmente. "Purtroppo", disse, "non ho idea di dove siano i miei abiti magici o il mio cappello magico."  
   
"Il ripiano più alto dell’armadio nella sala da pranzo!" Disse la voce di Eleanor, dalla parte posteriore della folla.  
   
"Basta vino per te, Eleanor Godwyn!" le gridò Merlin.  
   
Ma lei si stava già dirigendo verso la porta della sua residenza. «Oh ehi!", gli gridò.  
   
"Perché non l’ho mai licenziata?", disse Merlin mestamente. "Non fa mai quello che le dico."  
   
"Questo deve essere incredibilmente seccante", replicò Arthur.  
   
Merlin trattenne cinque possibili risposte sarcastiche, memore dei bambini nelle vicinanze. "Sapete", disse loro, "in realtà non c'è bisogno di un cappello per fare le magie. O di una tunica. O anche di una bacchetta. "  
   
"Harry Potter usa una bacchetta," insistette la bimba.  
   
"Le bacchette sono per quando si vuole essere _appariscente_ ", disse Merlin.  
   
"E Merlin non è nulla se non _discreto_ ," disse loro Arthur.  
   
" _Sono_ discreto. Anche se, attenzione, un bastone adeguato può rivelarsi utile. Quando è necessario per le cose davvero importanti. "  
   
"Come abbattere eserciti con un fulmine dalla cima di una montagna", spiegò Arthur.  
   
"Ipoteticamente", rispose Merlin.  
   
"Certo." Arthur sorrise verso la stanza. "Ma oh, guarda, Merlin. Ecco che arriva Eleanor. Con il tuo abbigliamento magico ".  
   
"Lo sapete," disse Merlin ai bambini, nel tentativo di una sorta di ritorsione ", che lui è il vero Re Arthur di Camelot?" '  
   
Tutti e tre i bambini guardarono Arthur, che rimase con il suo bicchiere di vino a metà strada dalle labbra.  
   
"Non può essere Re Arthur," disse il ragazzino. "Dov'è la barba?"  
   
"Dov'è Excalibur?" chiese la bimba.  
   
"E tu non hai alcuna armatura."  
   
Arthur si accovacciò in mezzo ai bambini. "Non ho la barba, perché solo i barbari non si radono", disse al primo, "e la mia spada è al piano di sopra, perché è troppo affilata per stare intorno a piccole dita come le vostre," alla seconda, "e la mia armatura è in un mucchio in un angolo delle mie stanze, in attesa di essere pulita da Merlin, che non può farlo adesso, perché ha intenzione di mettersi le sue molto, molto speciali vesti magiche da stregone e il cappello, e evocare per ognuno di voi una farfalla".  
   
Eleanor con orgoglio alzò con una mano le lunghe vesti blu di Merlin con le stelle e la luna, e il suo alto cappello a punta con l'altra.  
   
Arthur consegnò il bicchiere di vino a Danyl, e prese il cappello da Eleanor. «Oh, sì, questo è proprio ... Guardate qua", disse, sorridendo selvaggiamente, mentre infilava il cappello sulla testa di Merlin, tirandolo verso il basso un po’ troppo, prima di fare un passo indietro per ammirare la sua opera.  
   
"Non _così_." Merlin regolò il cappello correttamente sulla sua testa. "Così."  
"Oh, questo va ..." Arthur si premette un pugno sulla bocca, le spalle che tremavano in una risata silenziosa, le guance rosse.  
   
Merlin strinse le labbra, volendo sentirsi seccato, ma assolutamente non in grado di farlo. "Bene, non è vero?"  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi. "Solo una cosa manca per raggiungere la perfezione", rispose, e prese le lunghe vesti blu con le stelle e la luna di Eleanor, e le tenne contro le spalle di Merlin.  
   
"Meglio, sire?"  
   
Il sorriso di Arthur era quasi esasperato. C'erano lacrime di risate trattenute a stento nei suoi occhi. "Oh, questo è proprio ... la _perfezione_. Ora vieni, Merlin. Indossa gli abiti magici, indossa il cappello magico, e mostraci un po’ di magia. "  
   
Dopo che Merlin indossò il suo costume, tutto si trasformò in uno spettacolo. Tutti i partecipanti alla festa si riunirono per guardare, mentre lui si sedeva su una sedia in mezzo alla stanza, e dava a ogni bambino la possibilità di evocare una farfalla. Anche i bambini più piccoli si avventurarono, chiedendogli coraggiosamente di fare lo stesso.  
   
L'ultimo bambino, un nipote di Danyl di sei anni, era molto meno impressionato dalla farfalla di quanto lo fosse fissando il volto di Merlin.  
   
"I tuoi occhi sono diventati scintillanti", disse con curiosità.  
   
"È la magia," gli rispose Merlin.  
   
Accanto a lui, Arthur si strozzò con il suo vino.  
   
"Ve l'avevo detto", disse Merlin ad Arthur, dopo che il bambino era stato portato via. "Non credono mai che sia vera magia".  
   
Arthur gli sorrise mentre Merlin si sfilava il suo cappello e le vesti. "È assolutamente necessario che tu indossi quel vestito più spesso. Perché questo _cappello_ ... "  
   
«Voi e i cappelli", disse Merlin con affetto. “Dove avevate preso quella cosa con le piume, a proposito?"  
   
"Era del buffone di corte di alcuni nobili in visita," gli rispose Arthur.  
   
"Lo sapevo. Vestiti formali dei servitori di Camelot un accidente".  
   
"Sembravi veramente un babbeo, a pensarci bene."  
   
   
Merlin spinse Arthur con la spalla. Ricevette una spinta ancora più forte in cambio. E insieme andarono a raggiungere gli altri che sedevano con la loro pizza e la torta.  
   
Ancora una volta, Arthur fu circondato da un capannello di persone. Dopo un po’, Merlin si allontanò di nuovo, per sedersi su una sedia vicino alla parete di vetro. Anche con quello che Arthur aveva detto, ancora non riusciva a evitare di sentirsi come se dovesse rimanere in piedi nell’ombra, con un calice di vino in mano. Le vecchie abitudini, pensò ironicamente. Dubitava che se ne sarebbe mai liberato.  
   
"Sei Merlin, vero?"  
   
Una giovane donna aveva fatto un passo accanto a lui, alta, atletica e bella, i lunghi capelli biondi cadevano sopra la sua t-shirt, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans.  
   
"Non eri all’addestramento oggi?" chiese.  
   
"Si c’ero. Sono Anne, l’amica di Megan." Lei tese la mano.  
   
Merlin si alzò per stringergliela. "Sei stata brava oggi. Arthur era colpito, direi. "  
   
Lei gli sorrise, chiaramente lusingata. "Wow. Grazie. Sono davvero contenta che siamo venuti alla lezione. È stato un grande allenamento. Heath dice che Arthur ne farà ancora? "  
   
"Faresti meglio a chiedere ad Arthur."  
   
"Megan lo sta facendo ora, penso," disse Anne, lanciando un'occhiata dove si trovava una donna alta, con i capelli scuri, abbastanza vicino ad Arthur, la mano appoggiata sul suo braccio.  
   
"Certo", disse distrattamente Merlin, guardando la donna magra sempre più vicina ad Arthur, che diceva qualcosa proprio nel suo orecchio.  
   
"Allora tutto questo è tuo quindi?" chiese Anne.  
   
"Hmm?" Se Megan si fosse avvicinata ancora un po’ ad Arthur, pensò, sarebbe _caduta_ su di lui.  
   
"Il castello. È tuo?"  
   
"Oh. Sì. È mio."  
   
"È così bello. Onestamente. Quanta responsabilità per essere così giovane. "  
   
Merlin voltò le spalle ad Arthur e Megan e alla sua corte di ammiratori. Fuori il cielo era diventato di un indaco profondo. Molti degli amici di Danyl si erano riuniti sul portico, con le chitarre in braccio, facendo musica e cantando insieme.  
   
"Ho bisogno di un po’ d'aria», borbottò Merlin.  
   
"Mi sembra una grande idea", disse Anne.  
   
Intendeva dire da solo, ma si sforzò di sorridere, e le fece cenno di aprire la strada al di fuori del gruppo di persone intorno ai tavoli sul portico. Non conosceva la canzone che i musicisti suonavano, ma la stavano suonando splendidamente. Così si sedette a uno dei tavoli per ascoltare, con Anne che prendeva posto accanto a lui.  
   
Tra le canzoni, mentre i musicisti discutevano cosa suonare dopo, Anne appoggiò una mano sulla sua sedia, sporgendosi per rivolgergli la parola. "Ti chiami davvero Merlin?"  
   
Heath si girò dal tavolo accanto, dove lui e Danyl erano seduti con i chitarristi. "Oh andiamo, Anne!"  
   
"Sto solo chiedendo!" Protestò.  
   
"Sì, è davvero il mio nome", disse Merlin stancamente.  
   
"Santo cielo, amico", disse uno dei chitarristi. "Quanta merda hai preso nella tua vita a causa di _questo_?"  
   
"Per _secoli_ ," gli rispose Merlin.  
   
"È terribile," gli disse Anne. "E io giuro che non ti stavo prendendo in giro. Sinceramente. È solo... Sai tutta questa città è... Tutto 'King Arthur' per tutto il tempo. "  
   
"Conosco la sensazione," disse Merlin, con uno sguardo alla finestra.  
   
La canzone successiva che i musicisti decisero di suonare era più lenta, con un romantico testo sull'amore. Al tavolo accanto, Merlin vide Heath spostare la sedia più vicina a Danyl, e mettergli un braccio intorno alle spalle. Danyl gli fece un sorriso innamorato, inclinando la testa per un lungo bacio, prima di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Heath.  
   
Sono così fortunati, pensò Merlin. Gli faceva male per l’invidia solo guardarli.  
   
La musica e il canto dolce continuarono con la canzone successiva. Merlin si stravaccò sulla sua sedia, seduto godendosi il suo portico, la brezza fresca dell’estate sul suo volto, il profumo dell’erba e gli alberi che gli riempivano il naso. La luna non era ancora sorta, così la silhouette della torre era nascosta nel buio, il lago celato alla vista. Solo la luce soffusa del bar illuminava il portico, cullandolo in un leggero dormiveglia.  
   
Si svegliò di soprassalto alla sensazione di una mano sulla tempia, che dolcemente gli spostava i capelli dal viso. Si voltò verso Anne, sbattendo le palpebre, vedendola tirare via la mano, chiaramente in tono di scuse.  
   
"Mi dispiace. È solo- Sembravi così stanco. Ho pensato che avrebbe aiutato a rilassarti. Se vuoi, posso continuare ... "Lei tese la mano, le dita vicino ai suoi capelli, senza toccarlo.  
   
Merlin pensò ad Arthur, alla donna all'interno, alle donne nel bar quella mattina, e le principesse e le nobildonne. Una sfilata di belle facce. Tutte concentrate su Arthur. E pure Arthur su di loro.  
   
"Certo, perché no." Merlin si rilassò di nuovo sulla sedia, con gli occhi chiusi.  
   
I chitarristi continuarono a suonare, le loro voci morbide nella notte. Ed era davvero piuttosto bello, le dita confortanti sui suoi capelli, sulle tempie e sul collo. Nessuna complicazione, nessuna magia, nessuna aspettativa. Solo un gentile tocco umano.  
   
"Quindi è qui che sei sparito," disse la voce di Arthur.  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere in fretta, allontanandosi da Anne, sentendosi come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare, il che era semplicemente stupido, si disse, perché non aveva fatto nulla di male, e anche se fosse, non era affare di Arthur.  
   
Arthur fissò non lui, ma Anne, la sua mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Merlin. "Ti ho cercato", disse bruscamente. "A quanto pare eri qui."  
   
"Mi sorprende che abbiate notato che ero andato via», sbottò Merlin. Al tavolo accanto, notò Heath e Danyl che si giravano nelle loro sedie, così aggiunse, "vi stavate divertendo un mondo dentro."  
   
"La festa sta per finire, a quanto pare."  
   
Danyl guardò nel bar, poi iniziò ad alzarsi. "Meglio che vada a salutare."  
   
Heath si alzò con lui, baciandolo come se dovessero separarsi per una settimana. Danyl gli sorrise di gioia mentre si separavano, barcollando un po’ mentre camminava verso la porta della caffetteria.  
   
"Voi due siete così adorabili", disse Anne ad Heath.  
   
"Sdolcinati, è quello che siete," disse uno dei chitarristi, lanciando ad Heath un sorriso ironico.  
   
" _Romantici_ ", disse un altro, roteando gli occhi e cominciando a suonare una canzone d'amore a voce alta in falsetto, facendo smorfie esagerate a Heath mentre cantava.  
   
"Siete solo invidiosi, tutti voi", disse loro Heath, sopra la musica.  
   
"Adorabili", disse ancora Anne, e mise la mano sulla nuca di Merlin, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
"Torno dentro", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si girò sulla sedia per guardare Arthur scomparire dentro. Di che si trattava? si chiese. È successo qualcosa mentre ero qui fuori? Forse qualcuno aveva detto qualcosa di sconvolgente per lui?  
   
"Sta bene Arthur?" domandò Anne.  
   
Merlin si alzò in piedi. «Sarà meglio controllare."  
   
"Oh, devi proprio?" gli chiese Anne.  
   
Merlin si fermò, poi tornò da lei, rendendosi conto che si stava comportando in modo terribilmente maleducato. "È stato bello", le disse. "Grazie. E grazie per la musica ", rivolto agli altri.  
   
Dopo aver salutato tutti alla caffetteria, tornò alla Torre Nord. Si imbatté in Arthur nel corridoio mentre lasciava il bagno, a torso nudo, scalzo e nei pantaloni del pigiama.  
   
"State bene?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Sono stanco, Merlin," gli disse Arthur, mentre lo oltrepassava. "Torna alla festa."  
   
"Ho già salutato," gli disse Merlin. "Sono anch’io un po’ stanco."  
   
Arthur si fermò sulla soglia della sua camera, la mano sulla maniglia della porta. "Va bene allora. Vieni a letto."  
   
Arthur scomparve nelle sue stanze, lasciando Merlin in piedi nel corridoio, le parole che risuonavano nella sua testa.  
   
Sapeva quello che Arthur aveva voluto dire. Che non era niente. Ma quella frase era stata pronunciata troppo spesso nelle sue fantasie nel corso degli anni. Non poteva fare a meno di immaginare-  
   
No, pensò Merlin. Basta. Assolutamente. No.  
   
Più e più volte si disse di non pensarci. Ma più e più volte le sue proteste svanirono nella voce di Arthur.  
   
Vieni a letto.  
   
Merlin si trovava nel bagno, con la faccia ancora gocciolante dal lavaggio, mentre l'acqua scorreva nel lavandino. Nello specchio, il suo riflesso lo fissava. Patetico e dolorante di desiderio.  
   
Una doccia fredda, pensò. Questo è tutto quello che mi serve. Una doccia molto, molto fredda. Se vado a letto con lui. Se ha intenzione ancora di stringermi. Se ha intenzione di _toccarmi_ di nuovo.  
   
E dio, come mi tocca, pensò Merlin, e alzò una mano per mettersela sul cuore. Proprio dove Arthur premeva la sua.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, e si rese conto che sarebbe stato facile immaginare che ci fosse la mano di Arthur sul suo petto in quel momento, al posto della propria. Conosceva quella sensazione così bene ormai. La mano di Arthur su di lui.  
   
La mano di Arthur, sul suo cuore. Che scivolava sul suo petto. E giù sul suo stomaco. E oltre la cintura dei jeans-  
   
Non dovrei, pensò tra sé. _Non dovrei_ -  
   
Le sue dita si trascinarono verso il basso, sopra il rigonfiamento sotto i jeans. Giù, e su e giù.  
   
 _Vieni a letto_ , Merlin ...  
   
" _Arthur_ ", gemette, e spalancò la chiusura dei jeans, spingendola verso il basso insieme con i pantaloni, in modo da poter avvolgere una mano tremante intorno a sé.  
   
L'ondata di piacere fu così acuta al primo colpo, che si piegò in due sul lavandino, picchiando l’avambraccio sul bancone per sostenersi. Era così duro, così dolorosamente duro, mentre correva con la memoria agli eventi degli ultimi giorni.  
   
Arthur che lo afferrava durante il giorno. Arthur che faceva la lotta con lui a terra. Arthur che premeva contro la sua schiena mentre erano a letto.  
   
E Arthur, sdraiato sopra di lui quella mattina. Gemette, immaginando Arthur sopra di lui nel letto, che scivolava dentro di lui, caldo e duro, quasi troppo. Dio, cosa avrebbe provato, ad avere Arthur che si muoveva dentro di lui, tutta la sua potenza e tutta la sua forza, che si spostava ritmicamente, lo possedeva, gemendo il suo nome fino a quando non sarebbe venuto dentro di lui-  
   
   
Con un grido di sorpresa il suo piacere crebbe attraverso di lui, rendendolo instabile sulle ginocchia, facendolo cadere a terra, mentre versava il suo seme caldo e umido sopra la sua mano.  
   
A malapena riconobbe il tono alto della sua voce mentre sussurrava e gemeva e si accarezzava nel piacere e nelle ultime spinte, assaporando ogni sensazione mentre immaginava l'inimmaginabile.  
   
Arthur, che lo accoglieva tra le sue braccia, tenendolo stretto, muovendogli dolcemente le dita tra i capelli, mentre il loro piacere diminuiva, fino a quando si sarebbero addormentati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
   
Con un respiro profondo, Merlin sbatté la fronte contro il bordo del bancone.  
   
E poi lo fece di nuovo, più forte.  
   
"Ahi," mormorò. E poi pregò che Arthur avesse chiuso la porta della camera. Perché, buon dio, non era stato discreto.  
   
Aggrappato al lavandino, si tirò in piedi. "Idiota," mormorò tra sé, mentre si ripuliva. E poi ripulì il pavimento.  
   
Dopo essersi cambiato in una t-shirt e pantaloni per dormire, si incamminò piano a piedi nudi lungo il corridoio, sentendosi colpevole e inquieto. Quando si insinuò nelle camere di Arthur, scoprì che lui aveva già spento tutte le candele. Aveva lasciato le finestre aperte, però, per consentire alla brezza di raffreddare la stanza, e alla luce della luna di illuminare il suo cammino verso il letto.  
   
L'universo veramente mi odia, pensò Merlin. Perché Arthur era chiaramente sveglio mentre giaceva disteso sulla schiena, le coperte tirate solo fino alla vita, le braccia incrociate sul petto nudo.  
   
Senza parlare, Merlin salì sul letto e si sdraiò sulla schiena al fianco di Arthur.  
   
Mi chiedo cosa avrebbe da dire Anne su questo, pensò. Dubito che si sarebbe disturbata a stare con me stasera, se avesse saputo che stavo per finire a letto con Arthur. O forse l’avrebbe fatto. Non si poteva mai sapere di questi tempi.  
   
“Ti sei divertito ", disse Arthur. "Con quella donna."  
   
Suonava come un'accusa, invece che una domanda. "Anne", disse Merlin.  
   
"Sì. _Anne_. "  
   
"E _voi_?" Chiese Merlin. "Vi siete divertito? Con ...  qualunque sia il suo nome? "  
   
"Megan".  
   
"Sì. _Megan_. "  
   
Arthur non rispose.  
   
Merlin fissò il baldacchino.  
   
Che diavolo? Si chiese.  
   
Un silenzio imbarazzante calò su di loro, mentre la brezza soffiava attraverso la finestra e loro erano a letto insieme.  
   
Merlin non era molto sicuro di quello che stava succedendo. Ma era abbastanza sicuro, per una volta, che non fosse dannatamente colpa sua. Così non aveva intenzione di parlare per primo.  
   
"A Megan piace parlare. Un bel po’, " disse Arthur, non sembrando felice di ciò.  
   
Merlin si rilassò. "Riguardo a cosa?"  
   
"Non ne ho assolutamente idea", disse Arthur. "Non riuscivo a capire la metà di quello che diceva. Tutti gli altri sembravano capire però. Quindi doveva avere un qualche senso. È abbastanza bella, lo ammetto. Ma da prendere a piccole dosi. "  
   
"Anne continuava a chiamare Heath e Danyl “adorabili”", disse Merlin.  
   
"Oh, deve esser stato piacevole", rispose Arthur ironicamente.  
   
"Faceva una smorfia, ogni singola volta. E anche Anne era bella. Mi ricordava mia madre, in realtà."  
   
"Come diavolo fa quella donna a ricordarti Hunith?"  
   
"Il modo in cui accarezzava i miei capelli. Mia madre faceva così per aiutarmi a dormire. Potrebbe essere stato il motivo per cui continuavo ad addormentarmi fuori, a pensarci bene. "  
   
"Potrebbe essere anche la mancanza di sonno di queste ultime notti."  
   
"Potrebbe essere."  
   
Merlin osservava le tende in movimento accanto alla nicchia mentre la brezza fresca si diffondeva attraverso le finestre.  
   
Arthur mise una mano sulla spalla di Merlin. Lo spinse.  
   
Merlin rotolò verso la finestra sul lago, mettendosi su un fianco.  
   
Questo sta accadendo solo a causa dei miei sogni, si disse. E a causa della paura di Arthur del buio. Non sarebbe mai potuto essere come nelle sue fantasie. Mai.  
   
Ma non poté evitare di chiudere gli occhi dalla beatitudine, mentre Arthur premeva contro la sua schiena, a torso nudo, avvolgendo un braccio muscoloso intorno alla sua vita, facendo scorrere una mano calda sul suo petto.  
   
Quello che aveva fatto in bagno non facilitò per nulla la reazione del suo corpo al tocco di Arthur. Era una lotta cercare di mantenere la sua respirazione lenta. E non c'era modo che Arthur non riuscisse a sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
   
"Avete seriamente intenzione di fare questo ogni notte?", disse Merlin, con voce strozzata.  
   
"Penso che sia la cosa migliore."  
   
"Giusto," replicò Merlin con voce rotta. "La cosa migliore."  
   
Oltre la finestra sul lago, poteva sentire voci sommesse che cantavano da lontano e strimpellavano la chitarra, morbide, belle e inquietanti.  
   
"Merlin", disse Arthur, il suo respiro caldo sulla nuca.  
   
Merlin dovette combattere il bisogno del suo corpo di tremare a quella sensazione. "Cosa?"  
   
"Ci sono cose peggiori. Non credi? "  
   
Merlin guardò fuori dalla finestra, al chiaro di luna sulla torre. "Di cosa?"  
   
Arthur strinse il braccio intorno a lui. "Di questo."  
   
"Sì," Merlin respirò in una sola volta, sopraffatto anche da quella piccola ammissione, perché era molto di più di quanto avesse sperato. Osò abbandonarsi indietro contro Arthur. Che lo strinse di rimando.  
   
La stanchezza lo avvolse, anche se non pensava che lo avrebbe fatto. Le palpebre si abbassarono, e il suo respiro divenne regolare.  
   
La mano di Arthur si mosse dal suo petto. Per chiudersi sulla mano di Merlin. "Tu in quel cappello," disse, e ridacchiò.  
   
Merlin fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Arthur. “Voi e i cappelli."  
   
"Sicuramente dovrai indossarlo di nuovo", disse, le sue labbra che si muovevano contro la pelle di Merlin, proprio sotto i suoi capelli.  
   
"Provateci."  
   
"Oh, lo farò", disse Arthur.  
   
E Merlin era sicuro che fosse la sua immaginazione, ma sorrise a quello che sembrava un tono malizioso e, rilassato contro il corpo di Arthur, sospirando si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> E vabbè... cosa altro vi devo dire...  
> Capitolo LUNGHISSIMO, quasi un record.  
> Inizia in maniera molto promettente con Merlin che... ferma il tempo ... per rimanere a letto con Arthur... e non è che il preludio di un capitolo pieno di ... tutto.  
> Anne una di noi, comunque... chi non ha mai desiderato di affondare le mani in quei folti capelli d’ebano? E Megan? Un tantino pesante e sfacciata per i miei gusti, ma come darle torto se si appiccica così al nostro bel re biondo?  
> E i due babbei entrambi gelosi l’uno dell’altro, non sono l’Amore???  
> E ora una piccola grande sorpresa... La straordinaria maryluis, ci ha regalato una nuova meravigliosa fanart (metto anche il link per esteso per chi avesse problemi con il collegamento: <http://maryluis.tumblr.com/post/160166006343/planetsmerlin-go-to-sleep-arthur-told-him> ), che vede i nostri eroi alla fine dello scorso capitolo. Non è uno spettacolo??? Grazie grazie grazie, non ci sono parole!  
> Alla prossima!


	23. pedine nella tempesta

Dovrebbe mancarmi di più.  
   
Era il pensiero costante nella testa di Arthur mentre stava sdraiato, fissando le camere che non erano le sue, in un castello che non era Camelot.  
   
La luce prima dell’alba illuminava dolcemente le sue stanze, mentre l’aria fredda carica di pioggia agitava le tende, muovendosi piano sul suo viso.  
   
Mi mancano, pensò. Il mio regno. La mia gente. Tutto quello che ho avuto. Tutto quello che è stato.  
   
Ma il suo dolore si era alleviato, senza rendersene conto, da quel giorno in cui era arrivato una settimana prima. Ogni mattina che passa, questo mondo mi sembra più reale e Camelot più distante.  
   
Era ancora un peso nel cuore. Sentiva la sua perdita, quando meno se l'aspettava. Gli toglieva il fiato. Ma il suo dolore non era più invalidante. Era proprio lì. Una parte di lui. Ci sarebbe sempre stata.  
   
Accanto a lui sul letto, Merlin schioccò le labbra e spinse il suo viso tra i cuscini, sistemandosi sul suo stomaco, sepolto sotto le coperte del suo letto.  
   
Strano, pensò Arthur, quanto sentisse naturale svegliarsi con Merlin in quel modo. Ancora più strano quanto sentisse naturale addormentarsi con lui ogni notte. Specialmente come facevano loro.  
   
Stretti. Schiena contro petto. Il suo braccio intorno a Merlin. Le loro dita intrecciate.  
   
Un abbraccio, si disse Arthur. Chiamalo con il suo nome. Un abbraccio.  
   
Aveva anche raggiunto il suo scopo, naturalmente. Proprio come aveva detto che avrebbe fatto. Due volte Merlin aveva sognato la notte precedente. Due volte Arthur lo aveva svegliato, e aiutato a tornare a dormire. Entrambe le volte lo aveva fatto spostando le ciocche dei capelli di Merlin dal viso con dita gentili, come apparentemente faceva Hunith.  
   
Merlin era tornato subito a dormire. Mentre ad Arthur c’era voluto un po’ per fermarsi.  
   
Arthur si girò su un fianco dalla sua parte, osando appoggiare una mano sulla coperta sopra la schiena di Merlin, le dita vicino ai suoi capelli, senza toccarli.  
   
Sembra indifeso, pensò Arthur. Potrei quasi ingannare me stesso credendo che lo sia. Ma non lo è per niente. Non dopo che ha fermato il tempo ieri mattina. O dopo che aveva sentito la sua magia strisciare su di lui il pomeriggio precedente.  
   
Arthur fissò la sua mano posata sulla schiena di Merlin. Ricordando quando Merlin gli aveva afferrato il braccio.  
   
Merlin lo aveva afferrato con la sua magia.  
   
Aveva visto la luce incandescente della sua magia, scorrere come ruscelli d'acqua oltre il suo stesso braccio, dove si stringeva alla vita di Merlin. Quella vista lo aveva spaventato tanto da fargli cadere la spada di mano.  
   
Anche lui l’aveva _sentito_. Aggrapparsi a lui. Una stretta che era penetrata nel suo sangue e nelle sue ossa, vertiginosa ed euforica e al di là di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sentito prima.  
   
Minacciosa, come una tempesta in arrivo. Antica, come un’incombente catena montuosa. Selvaggia, come un fulmine tra le nuvole. Viva, come i fiori e gli alberi. E tutto questo, lo aveva fatto sentire in qualche modo come _Merlin_.  
   
Glielo dirò, pensò Arthur. Ha bisogno di sapere. Ma non ancora. Non quando guarda con tanto desiderio Excalibur. Se sapesse che mi ha colpito in qualche modo con la sua magia, chissà quali cose stupide potrebbe fare.  
   
Non gli aveva fatto alcun male, in ogni caso, pensò Arthur. Non era sicuro di come potesse saperlo con tale certezza. Ma lo sapeva.  
   
Arthur fece scivolare più in alto la sua mano sulle coperte, accarezzando con le dita i capelli neri sulla pelle candida del collo di Merlin.  
   
Io capirò cosa sta succedendo, pensò Arthur tra sé. Ti proteggerò. In qualche modo, troverò una soluzione per proteggere tutti noi.  
   
"Mmm?" Merlin aprì un occhio.  
   
La sua voce era bassa e ruvida e Arthur si sentì sorridere. "Torna a dormire."  
   
"Mmm," assentì Merlin, e per una volta, fece come gli era stato detto.  
   
Arthur si rese conto che si era di nuovo addormentato solo quando si costrinse ad aprire le palpebre pesanti. Il suono della pioggia era più forte ora, la luce nelle sue stanze più luminosa. Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma a giudicare da come si sentiva, sospettava fosse piuttosto tardi.  
   
"Spero che non vi dispiaccia", disse Merlin. Giaceva su un fianco, verso di lui, un braccio infilato sotto il cuscino.  
   
Arthur spinse le coperte fino alla vita e si stirò a lungo, stendendo le braccia sopra la testa. "Cosa?"  
   
"Che io ..." Gli occhi di Merlin guizzarono sul corpo di Arthur prima di tornare al suo viso. "Che vi ho lasciato dormire. Ho pensato che avreste voluto sonnecchiare un po’, dopo le ultime notti. Dato che io vi ho svegliato costantemente. "Un sguardo preoccupato. "Vi ho ...?"  
   
"Due volte."  
   
"Non mi ricordo. Credo ... che sia una buona cosa? "  
   
 "Potrebbero non essere stati di nuovo gli stessi sogni. Forse stavi solo sognando di mangiare un altro pezzo di torta di compleanno. Ho notato che ne hai presi due. "  
   
"Così stavate prestando attenzione a me ieri sera," disse Merlin, e poi chiuse di scatto la bocca, rimpiangendo chiaramente le sue parole.  
   
"Presto sempre attenzione a te. Se non lo facessi, chissà in quali guai riusciresti a cacciarti".  
   
E arrivò il sorriso che Arthur aveva voluto vedere, felice, sarcastico e sprezzante.  
   
Arthur nascose un braccio dietro la testa, sentendosi ridicolmente riposato e completamente auto indulgente per essere rimasto a letto fino a un'ora così tarda. "Allora. Qual è il mio programma per oggi? "  
   
"A parte l’addestramento."  
   
"No."  
   
"No?"  
   
A quanto pare sabato è una giornata di sport in questo secolo. Nemmeno Heath avrebbe mancato la sua partita di rugby. "  
   
"Allora nessun addestramento? Nemmeno ... " Merlin agitò una mano tra di loro.  
   
"Vedi la pioggia torrenziale fuori?", disse Arthur, indicando la finestra aperta. "Io non avrei nessun problema, ma tu ti romperesti una gamba nei primi cinque minuti."  
   
"Naturalmente," rispose Merlin con un'altra contrazione del sopracciglio, per mostrare che non ci credeva minimamente. "Quindi, se non c'è addestramento, e abbiamo finito tutti i miei libri-"  
   
Arthur si spinse fino ai gomiti. "Hai detto che abbiamo _finito_ con i tuoi libri?"  
   
"Sì, abbiamo finito con i miei libri, ma ci sono un po’ di lacune nella storia tra quando ho smesso di scrivere e quest'anno."  
   
Arthur si lasciò cadere sul letto, gemendo.  
   
"Anche se suppongo," si corresse Merlin, "che potrei mostrarvi il resto sul portatile."  
   
«Bene, è tutto a posto allora."  
   
Merlin sbuffò. "Voi e quel _computer portatile_ ..."  
   
"Che altro c’è sul mio programma per la giornata?" chiese Arthur, ignorando l'ultima frase.  
   
"Beh ... sire," disse Merlin, con voce formale, la sua espressione seria, "c'è quell’importante discorso che dovete fare alla Corporazione dei Pulitori di Ottone..."  
   
"Non lo farò", disse Arthur, sorridendo al baldacchino.  
   
"E allora dovrete ricevere una piccolissima delegazione dalla Mercia su una scaramuccia di confine molto minore che riguarda l'utilizzo dei terreni agricoli per cinque capre ..."  
   
"Ricordo quel giorno. Hanno sguainato le spade nella mia sala del Consiglio per delle capre. _Capre_ , Merlin. "  
   
"Allora dovete imparare tutto sulla coltivazione del grano e il raccolto in modo da poterne parlare in modo intelligente con i contadini delle pianure del nord ..."  
   
"Non farò neanche questo, vai avanti."  
   
"E finirete la vostra giornata con una lunga festa in cui dovrete ascoltare nobili arroganti che chiedono il vostro favore, al fine di indurvi a un'alleanza che in realtà ha lo scopo di indebolire i cinque regni in preparazione per l'invasione. In cui io sarò quasi ucciso per aiutarvi. Di nuovo."  
   
"Beh, questo non suona affatto divertente. Ecco, questo è proprio fuori discussione.”  
   
"Va bene allora."  
   
"Tutto a posto."  
   
Arthur fissò il baldacchino. Ascoltò la pioggia che cadeva fuori dalla finestra. Sentì la brezza fresca che gli sfiorava il viso. Un pensiero strano gli venne in mente, e girò la testa sul cuscino. "Quindi stai dicendo che non c’è niente sul mio programma del giorno?"  
   
"Sembra di no?"  
   
"E non ho _niente_ da fare."  
   
"No?"  
   
"Beh ... questo è ..." Non era sicuro di come finire la frase.  
   
"Questo significa che finalmente avrò il mio primo giorno libero?"  
   
"Non ricordo di averti mai promesso un giorno di riposo", disse Arthur, ed era una bugia scandalosa. "Inoltre, mi piacerebbe essere io quello che si prende il giorno libero. Non ne ho avuto uno in decenni".  
   
"Avrei dovuto saperlo", disse Merlin ironicamente, mentre si rotolava sulla schiena e tirava su le coperte fino al petto, apparentemente contento solo di stare a letto.  
   
"Un giorno di riposo", disse Arthur meravigliato.  
   
"Lo so."  
   
"Le persone cosa..." Agitò vagamente le mani in aria. "Fanno? Quando hanno un giorno per se stessi."  
   
"Loro ... stanno a letto?"  
   
"Come adesso?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
Arthur incrociò le mani sul suo stomaco. Agitò le dita dei piedi. Si contorse sul materasso. Aggrottò la fronte al baldacchino. "Che altro?"  
   
Sentì Merlin che faceva una risatina a bassa voce al suo fianco. «Be ', immagino, che ..."  
   
"Sì?"  
   
"Fanno un viaggio da qualche parte?"  
   
"Sì!" Arthur si sedette sul letto. "Questo è quello che faremo. Hai un'automobile? "  
   
Merlin si spinse sui gomiti, sorridendo con affetto. "Ce l’ho, sì."  
   
"Eccellente. Ciò aumenterà notevolmente le nostre opzioni di viaggio. "  
   
"Dove vi piacerebbe che vi portassi con _l’automobile_ , _sire_?" chiese Merlin, in tono divertito dalla strana combinazione di parole.  
   
Arthur si sentiva allo stesso modo. "Dovunque. Non mi interessa. Basta che quella cosa non sia in vista, a spiare. "  
   
Merlin seguì la direzione che Arthur aveva indicato, dalla finestra sul lago e alla torre. Si mise a sedere, l’angoscia che spazzò via l'allegria dal suo volto. "Spiare", ripeté.  
   
"Un modo di dire", disse Arthur, e oscillò con le gambe fuori dal letto, pensando che no, non lo era, perché lui poteva infatti assolutamente _sentire_ questa cosa in qualche modo, se ci pensava. Cosa che non aveva assolutamente intenzione di fare in quel momento. Non il _suo primo vero giorno libero in tutta la sua vita_.  
   
"Non sembrava un modo di dire."  
   
"Alzati", disse Arthur, e gli gettò un cuscino in faccia. "La colazione non arriva da sola."  
   
Merlin uscì con riluttanza dal letto, la camicia attaccata al petto e alla schiena, i pantaloni a righe da notte che erano scivolati in basso sui fianchi mentre allungava le braccia in aria.  
   
"Partiremo dopo colazione", disse Arthur, costringendosi a distogliere lo sguardo. "Dai. Muoviti. Abbiamo molto da fare oggi ".  
   
"Troppo per il mio giorno libero", replicò Merlin, la sua espressione sarcastica così chiaramente forzata che Arthur non credette nemmeno per un secondo che egli fosse tutt'altro che felice.  
   
La colazione finì per essere un affare piacevole al piano di sotto nella caffetteria, dopo che si erano entrambi vestiti in abiti moderni.  
   
Si sedettero a un tavolo d'angolo, con il computer portatile di Merlin di fronte a loro due. Mentre mangiavano il cibo che Eleanor aveva mandato al loro tavolo, Merlin gli descrisse la storia recente, spesso mostrando foto e video di quello che raccontava.  
   
Arthur guardava le immagini in movimento, alterato. Erano come finestre, pensò. Finestre per il passato, e nel presente. Finestre verso altri mondi.  
   
"La gente vorrebbe davvero lasciare Albion per andare lì", disse Arthur, sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia per guardare una fotografia di Marte visualizzata sul portatile.  
   
"Beh, alcuni", rispose Merlin.  
   
"C'è magia lì, quanta c’è su Albion?" Stava pensando all'aeroplano, alto sopra la terra. E si chiese, ora, quanto lontano la magia potesse arrivare.  
   
Merlin sembrava sorpreso e colpito dalla domanda. "Non lo so. Voglio dire, non sono stato lì per saperlo, no. "  
   
"Non sei mai stato a trentamila piedi, ma la tua magia ha raggiunto un punto così lontano. Allora perché non Marte? "  
   
"Non c’ho mai pensato. Voglio dire, Albion di cui preoccuparsi è più che sufficiente per me, giusto? Senza l'aggiunta di altri pianeti per incasinare ancora di più le cose. "  
   
Un chiaro tentativo di leggerezza, pensò Arthur. E anche autoironia. Il che significava che stava nascondendo qualcosa di abbastanza importante. "Tu lo sai. Perché non me lo vuoi dire? "  
   
Il sorriso di Merlin si sciolse. "È ... difficile da descrivere."  
   
Arthur si chinò in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sul materiale grezzo dei suoi jeans. "Prova."  
   
Merlin batté le dita sul bordo del suo computer portatile. Si morse il labbro inferiore, chiaramente pensieroso. "Vi ricordate quando vi ho parlato dei minuscoli frammenti di materia invisibile?"  
   
"Atomi", disse Arthur curioso. Aveva prestato particolare attenzione a quello, e aveva letto quelle parti dei libri di Merlin più di una volta.  
   
"Beh, sono ovunque. Oltre agli aeroplani, oltre la Terra, nello spazio vuoto, avanti senza fine. In un certo senso, anche la magia funziona così. È qui, ed è ovunque. A volte, quando uso le forze elementari, posso sentire ... tutto. Ovunque."  
   
Arthur osservò passare un'espressione molto sconcertata sul volto di Merlin, prima di raddrizzarsi sulla sedia, e bere il suo tè.  
   
"Quindi c'è magia su Marte", disse Arthur.  
   
"C'è."  
   
Arthur pensò agli atomi, alla magia e alla scienza. "Pensi che potranno mai sfruttare la potenza della magia? Le persone di quest’epoca? Proprio come hanno fatto con l'atomo? "  
   
La tazza da tè di Merlin si fermò a metà strada verso la sua bocca. "Dovranno passare sul mio cadavere", disse, la sua voce dura come un tuono.  
   
Arthur ricordò il fungo atomico. "E anche sul mio", concordò.  
   
Quando lasciarono la caffetteria, la pioggia si era trasformata in una nebbia costante. L'automobile di proprietà di Merlin era conservata in un piccolo edificio dall'altra parte della strada. Attraversarono la breve distanza nell’aria fresca, seguendo un vialetto in pietra fino all’alta porta dell'edificio. Merlin pigiò su una piccola scatola, e la porta si alzò in mezzo a un ronzio di macchinari. All'interno dell'edificio scuro stava un veicolo di grandi dimensioni nero, di forma arrotondata e più grande di qualsiasi delle automobili che aveva visto finora sulle strade.  
   
"Ho ricevuto questa un paio di anni dopo la guerra," disse Merlin, mentre apriva la portiera per Arthur. "Un mio amico lavorava per la Bentley. È una delle loro prime automatiche. Ancora va che è una meraviglia. "  
   
Arthur salì nella piccola cabina del veicolo, su una seduta larga che si estendeva per tutta la sua larghezza. Dopo che Merlin aveva richiuso la portiera alle sue spalle, lui esaminò il piccolo spazio, scoprendo un altro posto dietro il frontale, che odorava di stoffa stantia sul tetto, e un pannello lucido marrone dalla superficie liscia sotto la finestra di vetro anteriore.  
   
Merlin salì sull'altro lato del veicolo, chiudendo la portiera alle spalle. Questo è il volante, pensò Arthur, ricordando le figure che aveva studiato nei libri di Merlin. E quelle leve sul pavimento in qualche modo controllavano il veicolo.  
   
"Ancora non riesco a crederci", disse Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
Arthur si rese conto che era scivolato abbastanza vicino a Merlin sul sedile. Un evento ricorrente, negli ultimi tempi. "Credere a cosa?"  
   
Merlin sorrise, ma era una piccola cosa rotta. Le lacrime brillavano nei suoi occhi. "Che siete tornato."  
   
Arthur posò la mano sulla parte posteriore del collo di Merlin. Diede una stretta gentile. Vide Merlin annuire col capo. Ricambiò il gesto. "Mi farai vedere come utilizzare questa cosa prima che la giornata sia finita", disse con disinvoltura, perché il dolore del passato lo aveva trascinato troppo lontano.  
   
"Cosa, la macchina? Volete imparare a guidare? "  
   
"Se puoi farlo tu, allora posso certamente farlo anch’io".  
   
"Ovviamente. Perché no. Lo aggiungerò semplicemente alla mia lista di cose che non mi sarei mai aspettato quando siete tornato." Merlin allacciò la cintura di Arthur in posizione, quindi assicurò la sua. "Pronto?"  
   
"Certo che sono pronto", disse Arthur.  
   
Ma ovviamente si sbagliava. Dato che le vibrazioni e il rumore del motore furono sorprendenti, e allo stesso modo era la sensazione di muoversi, anche lentamente, sul vialetto di pietra fino alla strada. Era così totalmente diverso da qualsiasi cosa che avesse mai provato, che si trovò attaccato al bordo della sua sedia con una mano e alla maniglia della porta con l'altra.  
   
"Va tutto bene?", chiese Merlin, in tono preoccupato.  
   
"Smettila di fare l’idiota e guida."  
   
"Va tutto bene", disse Merlin ironicamente e li condusse sulla strada.  
   
La velocità, santo cielo, pensò Arthur, mentre le siepi e le case correvano via, era vertiginosa, e più di una volta fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi, e respirare, prima di essere in grado di guardare di nuovo con stupore attraverso l'ampia vetrata che era occasionalmente pulita dalla pioggia da due bastoni che si muovevano sopra di essa.  
   
Accanto a lui, Merlin stava blaterando circa il motore che faceva muovere il veicolo. Arthur a malapena comprese la metà del discorso. Era troppo impegnato a guardare il mondo che correva via, le case, gli alberi, le colline e la gente, mentre lui, attaccato al suo posto, cercava di non sussultare visibilmente ogni volta che un altro veicolo passava nella direzione opposta.  
   
Quando raggiunse la città successiva, aveva cominciato a registrare almeno una parte della follia di quella esperienza. Ma poi Merlin fermò il veicolo, in mezzo al nulla, per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
   
«Perché ci fermiamo?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"C’è una luce rossa." Merlin indicò verso l'alto, come se questo spiegasse qualcosa.  
   
"E allora?"  
   
"Sapete, prima di imparare a guidare, avete proprio bisogno di imparare le regole della strada."  
   
"Non ha senso. Tu mostrami come guidare prima. Imparerò le regole in seguito. "  
   
"Ovviamente. Perché non sono sorpreso? " Merlin spostò il suo piede sul pavimento, e la macchina si mosse in avanti. "A proposito, saremo in autostrada presto".  
   
"Cosa significa?"  
   
"Andremo _più veloce_."  
   
Arthur osservò le costruzioni che passavano sfocate. "Dannazione," disse a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin ebbe almeno la decenza di tentare di soffocare la sua risata.  
   
"Dove stiamo andando esattamente?" chiese, cercando disperatamente di non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto significare 'più veloce'.  
   
"Una città a circa un'ora. È un po' più grande di Avalon o Buckdale. Ho pensato che saremmo andati lì prima di visitare Londra, che è più grande di quanto si possa immaginare, da quello che ho sentito."  
   
"Non sei mai stato lì?"  
   
"È un po' troppo lontano da Avalon".  
   
"Troppo lontano, anche in automobile?"  
   
"Beh. Non ora."  
   
"Ora?"  
   
"Ora che siete tornato."  
   
Arthur fissò il profilo di Merlin. "Davvero non sei mai andato da nessuna parte. In tutto il tempo in cui ero morto. In millecinquecento anni. "  
   
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, ma non rispose.  
   
"Ti piacerebbe?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin lo fissò abbastanza a lungo che Arthur gli indicò selvaggiamente la strada. Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece come gli aveva chiesto, guidando la macchina su una larga strada in cui viaggiavano insieme ad altri veicoli, molto più veloce rispetto a prima.  
   
Molto, _molto_ più veloce rispetto a prima.  
   
Arthur afferrò la maniglia della porta più saldamente, le dita affondate nel sedile.  
   
"In realtà, mi piacerebbe vedere l'Italia", disse Merlin. “Avevo alcuni amici lì una volta. Sono venuti a trovarmi durante il Rinascimento. Hanno anche dipinto un paio di quadri per me su commissione. Probabilmente dovrei fare qualcosa per quelli. Valgono un sacco di soldi, penso. "  
   
Merlin si guardò velocemente intorno, poi spostò la loro auto in una linea ancora più veloce di veicoli, il tutto procedendo a un ritmo folle lungo la strada.  
   
"Come facevi ad avere amici in Italia se eri ad Avalon?"  
   
"Ve l'ho detto. Ho scritto a delle persone. Alcuni di loro sono diventati amici, così li ho invitati qui. Questo è ciò a cui serviva la casa gialla sulla collina. Un po’ come un luogo di vacanza per invogliare la gente a venire a trovarmi dato che io non potevo andare da loro. "  
   
Arthur ricordò la casa enorme con le stalle sulla cima della collina. "Pensavo che la Vedova Abbernathy possedesse quelle terre."  
   
"Ho lasciato la sua famiglia vivere lì da generazioni. Ma le terre e la casa sono mie. "  
   
«E la foresta? Quella che si estende tra quella casa e la tua tenuta? "  
   
"La mia _casa_."  
   
"È una _tenuta_ , Merlin, ed è una tenuta soprattutto se ha boschi e una casa su una collina, e se si estendono fino a - Attento!"  
   
Merlin sterzò e colpì con la sua mano il volante, facendo sì che il veicolo emettesse un forte rumore al camion che aveva sbandato vicino a loro. "Oi! Rimani nella tua corsia! "  
   
«Non può sentirti," farfugliò Arthur, mentre si appendeva dove poteva.  
   
"Non è questo il punto," lo informò Merlin.  
   
Arthur affondò nel suo sedile e decise di stare molto tranquillo, perché prendere in giro Merlin sulle sue terre e le sue ricchezze chiaramente non contribuiva a farli rimanere in vita.  
   
"Vi rendete conto che io riuscirei a evitare qualsiasi tipo di incidente con la magia, anche se una macchina venisse direttamente contro di noi", disse Merlin, chiaramente divertito.  
   
Arthur sciolse la presa sul sedile e la maniglia in una sola volta. Guardò attraverso la finestra un lungo momento.  
   
E poi diede a Merlin un pugno nel braccio.  
   
«Ahi!"  
   
"E perché diavolo non me lo hai detto prima!" gli urlò Arthur.  
   
"Ho dimenticato di parlarvene?" disse Merlin con finta innocenza. "Ho pensato di sicuro che - Au! Smettetela di colpirmi! "Disse, con una risata. "Non è sicuro colpire il conducente!"  
   
Arthur colpì forte Merlin sulla nuca prima di sedersi sul sedile, le braccia incrociate, guardando furiosamente la strada davanti a loro. Che apparentemente non rappresentava alcun pericolo di sorta.  
   
"Il vostro sguardo ", disse Merlin, ridacchiando.  
   
"La mazza", disse Arthur. "Ci alleneremo sicuramente con la mazza domani."  
   
"Oh, non siate un tale bambino."  
   
"E il _giavellotto_. E la spada. E poi la _mazza_. _Ancora_."  
   
"Babbeo reale."  
   
"Asino insolente."  
   
Dopo qualche istante in silenzio, Arthur lo guardò e vide Merlin trattenere un sorriso.  
   
"Allora, come si chiamano quei tuoi boschi?" chiese Arthur, perché non si sarebbe più fatto beffe dei soldi di Merlin. "Quelli che si estendono tra il tuo ridicolmente enorme castello-"  
   
" _Casa_ -"  
   
" _Castello_ , e il tuo gigantesco, opulento, maniero signorile sulla collina?"  
   
"Ci sono un sacco di nomi."  
   
Ora Arthur sorrise davvero. «Che cosa c’è scritto sulle _mappe_?" chiese soavemente.  
   
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Hunithson Woods, va bene?"  
   
"Hunithson Woods!", disse Arthur, ridendo. "Lord Merlin di Avalon."  
   
"Passato e futuro dolore nelle mie chiappe» borbottò Merlin.  
   
Anche se Arthur era pienamente convinto che Merlin avrebbe potuto risparmiare loro qualsiasi danno, fu lo stesso sollevato quando si avventurarono di nuovo sulle strade di campagna fiancheggiate da muretti in pietra e siepi. Viaggiavano molto più lentamente tra i campi verdissimi con le aziende agricole che si estendevano sulle basse colline in lontananza.  
   
"Questo scenario sembra più familiare," Arthur notò come Merlin giocherellava con alcuni display e indicatori che diffusero musica soft nel veicolo.  
   
"È come il viaggio verso Gedref," notò Merlin guardando dalla strada ai quadranti e indietro.  
   
Arthur colpì le dita di Merlin sui quadranti, facendogli cenno di prestare attenzione alla guida, poi prese a girare le manopole lui stesso.  
   
Merlin sobbalzò quando il volume saliva, e poi scendeva. "Non possiedo i cavalli, per inciso. Quelli che abbiamo cavalcato. Quelli appartengono alla vedova Abbernathy. "  
   
"Tu detesti assolutamente avere denaro e terre, non è vero?"  
   
"Beh. Non proprio. Solo che non mi piacciono i titoli che continuavano a cercare di affibbiarmi", aggiunse, con uno sguardo significativo. "Il resto, però ... voglio dire, in realtà è abbastanza bello non dormire per terra. O essere sporco e freddo tutto il tempo. O morire di fame quando i raccolti non sono buoni. "  
   
"Strano, a pensarci bene. Non doversi preoccupare del cibo. Sapere che può essere preso da qualsiasi parte. "  
   
"Se avete soldi da pagare per averlo. E se si vive in alcune parti del mondo. Ma in generale, sì. Non è più come a Camelot. "  
   
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, mentre Arthur giocava con la radio.  
   
"Vi manca, sire?" chiese Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
«Sì», rispose automaticamente Arthur. E poi si costrinse a essere sincero. «E no."  
   
"No?"  
   
"Mi manca la gente. E la sensazione di fare la differenza. Ma questo mondo è così pieno di meraviglie. Di possibilità. Tutto si muove molto più veloce qui. I progressi erano incredibilmente lenti a Camelot.  
   
Le persone erano così fissate nelle loro abitudini. Troppi sono morti perché la nobiltà rifiutava di cambiare. Le persone oggi sembrano molto meno ostili al cambiamento. "  
   
"Non sempre."  
   
"Più di prima, però."  
   
"Sì. Più di prima. "  
   
"Un regno equo e giusto di pari", disse Arthur, distante.  
   
"Non direi -"  
   
"Profondamente sbagliato, te lo concedo. E lontano da qualcosa che è a disposizione di tutte le persone di questo mondo. Cosa dolorosamente ovvia dopo quindici secoli di leadership meschina, vecchi rancori e comportamenti brutali. Ma è sempre meglio di quanto non fosse prima. "  
   
Accanto a lui, Merlin non sembrava ancora del tutto convinto.  
   
"Non ricordi com’era, Merlin? Proprio tu, di tutte le persone, che eri considerato inferiore in virtù della tua nascita? Che sei stato trattato in modo orribile da ogni nobile arrogante? Incluso me. Troppo spesso ".  
   
"Non eravate così male."  
   
Arthur allungò un braccio sullo schienale del sedile, per mettere il palmo della mano sulla nuca di Merlin, tra i capelli morbidi e la spessa giacca. Sentì Merlin sobbalzare al tocco, poi appoggiarsi nuovamente contro la pressione della sua mano.  
   
" _Alla fine_ non ero poi così male", disse Arthur, a titolo di scuse.  
   
Merlin gli fece un sorriso quasi timido. "Alla fine."  
   
Guidarono un po’ senza parlare, con la musica soft proveniente dalla radio, seguita da un notiziario, a cui Arthur notò che Merlin prestava molta attenzione, prima di scuotere la testa alla sua conclusione, un'espressione dubbiosa sul suo volto.  
   
Pochi minuti dopo, Merlin condusse il veicolo su un sentiero di ghiaia che conduceva a un pascolo di mucche. Parcheggiò la macchina, poi si voltò verso Arthur. "Pronto a imparare a guidare?"  
   
Arthur si guardò intorno nel campo. Due mucche in lontananza, indifferenti. Non c'erano strade che avrebbe potuto usare. "Qui?"  
   
"Non potete uccidere nessuno qui, no?" Merlin slacciò le cinture di entrambi e scese dalla macchina.  
   
Arthur non esitò un attimo. Si spinse subito nel posto di guida.  
   
Trascorsero buona parte della successiva mezz'ora con Arthur alla guida, mentre Merlin gli dava pazientemente istruzioni. Si rivelò essere ridicolmente semplice quando arrivò al dunque. A un certo punto, finirono quasi contro una mucca che vagava nel suo percorso. Merlin dovette scattare sul volante e girarlo, cadendogli in grembo, mentre rideva così forte che le lacrime gli scorrevano sulle guance.  
   
"Voi siete una minaccia!", disse Merlin, quando si fermarono.  
   
"Sono sempre meglio di te."  
   
Merlin slacciò la cinghia e indicò la portiera di Arthur. "Uscite in modo che possa slittare alla guida."  
   
"Esci _tu_ così _io_ posso slittare."  
   
"C'è letame di mucca a terra dalla mia portiera."  
   
"Non è certo un mio problema."  
   
"Non rovinerò le scarpe o il pavimento della mia auto. Guardate, basta che usciate dalla vostra parte, allora io slitterò sul sedile e uscirò, poi torneremo entrambi dentro. "  
   
"Oh, per l'amor del cielo, passami sopra," disse Arthur, e spinse forte la sua anca contro il fianco destro di Merlin.  
   
"Non c'è abbastanza spazio per... Arthur-!" Merlin fu costretto a sollevarsi sul sedile e afferrare il pannello frontale, spingendo i fianchi in aria mentre Arthur passava.  
   
"Attento al gomito!" Arthur colpì il braccio di Merlin, così lui perse la presa sul cruscotto e gli atterrò violentemente in grembo. Parò un altro gomito sulla tempia mentre Merlin si dimenava sopra di lui, cadendo al posto di guida, suonando il clacson mentre lo faceva, il viso paonazzo. "Sei più pesante di quanto sembri", disse Arthur, massaggiandosi la coscia, dove il peso di Merlin era atterrato su di lui.  
   
"È colpa di tutto questo stile di vita decadente, sire," disse Merlin ironicamente, prima di tornare di nuovo sulla strada.  
   
Mentre il paesaggio si allontanava, Arthur ascoltò Merlin blaterare su ogni sorta di cose. Dopo un po’ si perse in ciò che Merlin stava dicendo.  
   
Un mal di testa era in costante crescita, che si irradiava dalla parte posteriore del collo. Gli occhi gli facevano male, e si ritrovò a strizzarli sulla strada nebbiosa davanti a lui. Anche i suoi muscoli avevano cominciato a dolergli. Allungò le braccia, e le gambe, ma non fu di aiuto. E il suo stomaco era in subbuglio per la nausea. Poteva sentire il sapore della bile in bocca.  
   
La macchina era in silenzio, tranne per la radio. Merlin aveva smesso di parlare. Non riusciva a ricordare quando.  
   
Il dolore nei suoi muscoli si trasformò in prurito. Si tirò su una manica, e per un attimo gli parve di vedere delle linee sottili, un reticolo, più pallido sulla sua pelle. Quando batté le palpebre, se ne erano andate, lasciando dietro una sensazione di estrema agitazione.  
   
Merlin sterzò, sbattendo Arthur contro la portiera.  
   
"Attento," lo sgridò Arthur.  
   
"Un coniglio", disse laconicamente Merlin.  
   
"Beh, stai più attento."  
   
"Stavo attento."  
   
"Ovviamente no."  
   
"Lo ero."  
   
"Ne dubito."  
   
"Pensate di poter fare di meglio?"  
   
"Sì, potrei!"  
   
"Col cavolo che potreste!" gli urlò Merlin.  
   
Arthur guardò bruscamente verso di lui. Le sue nocche erano bianche sul volante. I muscoli del collo erano tesi. Il suo volto era così pallido che le sue labbra erano bianche.  
   
"Merlin", disse Arthur risolutamente.  
   
Vide Merlin deglutire, come se combattesse la nausea, il suo viso sempre più pallido.  
   
" _Merlin_ ," farfugliò Arthur, e afferrò il braccio di Merlin.  
   
Merlin lo guardò, prima arrabbiato, poi allarmato, a qualunque cosa vide sul suo volto.  
   
"Accosta", disse Arthur, indicando con urgenza il lato della strada. " _Ora_."  
   
Merlin deviò la macchina al lato della strada solitaria, poi inciampò fuori dell’auto.  
   
Arthur fece lo stesso, cadendo sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, cacciando tutto quello che aveva mangiato. Dal suono dei conati sull'altro lato della macchina, Merlin stava facendo lo stesso.  
   
Quando il suo stomaco fu svuotato, Arthur si tirò su, e barcollò intorno alla parte posteriore della vettura per raggiungere il punto in cui Merlin era inginocchiato sulla strada. "Qualcosa che abbiamo mangiato?"  
   
«Non è così." Merlin si strofinò il braccio, ancora pallido, ancora in difficoltà. "Sembra come-"  
   
"Formiche sotto la pelle", disse Arthur, massaggiandosi il materiale grezzo dei suoi jeans. Magia, pensò. Questo è. Magia. E non la magia di Merlin, che non fa questo effetto. Sentì il suo stomaco contrarsi di nuovo. Fu costretto a ingoiare forte per non vomitare di nuovo. "Gira l’auto", disse. "Portaci a casa".  
   
Merlin salì in macchina lentamente, come se scalasse una montagna. Arthur barcollò alla sua portiera, appoggiandosi alla macchina per tutta la strada, prima di crollare al suo posto e chiudere debolmente la portiera.  
   
Sentì Merlin fare un piccolo gemito mentre accendeva il motore, brontolando per lo sforzo mentre faceva inversione sulla strada deserta, per guidare di nuovo verso Avalon.  
   
Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, gli occhi chiusi, tutti i suoi sforzi concentrati sulla respirazione. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si era sentito così male.  
   
No. In realtà, poteva.  
   
Allungò il braccio sullo schienale del sedile, raggiungendo Merlin. La sua mano trovò una spalla. Scivolò sul retro di un collo umido di sudore. Premette il palmo della mano lì, ad ascoltare i respiri forti di Merlin, sentendo il suo corpo tremante sotto la sua mano.  
   
Fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Merlin. Delicatamente spostò la punta delle dita attraverso le ciocche. Il respiro di Merlin si regolarizzò in risposta. Il suo tremore diminuì.  
   
Perché è d'aiuto? Si chiedeva. Il contatto fisico. Non c'era ragione per cui dovesse aiutare. Anche se forse non era quello. Forse perché si stavano dirigendo di nuovo verso Avalon. Era da lì che quella magia proveniva, dopo tutto.  
   
Come faccio a saperlo? si chiese Arthur lontanamente. Non c'è ragione che io lo sappia. Eppure è così. Posso sentirlo.  
   
Arthur sentì il suo stomaco di nuovo assalito dai conati. Mise da parte tutti i suoi pensieri preoccupanti. Si concentrò solo sui capelli morbidi sotto le sue dita. E sulla respirazione.  
   
Lentamente i dolori diminuirono, l'agitazione e la nausea scomparvero.  
   
Un ringhio basso, una cosa selvaggia e furiosa, gli fece aprire gli occhi e girare verso l'uomo accanto a lui. Non ricordava di aver mai visto la furia scritta su ogni lineamento del volto di Merlin. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, la mascella contratta, il suo corpo teso e tremante di rabbia.  
   
"Era magia", disse Arthur.  
   
"Sì," ringhiò Merlin, a denti stretti.  
   
Arthur si raddrizzò sulla sedia, rendendosi conto che si sentiva di nuovo normale. Nessuna traccia di qualsiasi sintomo.  
   
Senza preavviso, Merlin accostò la macchina sulla strada di un contadino e spense il motore. Rimase immobile per un lungo istante. Guardando davanti a sé.  
   
Poi colpì con un pugno il cruscotto, incrinando la sua superficie chiara.  
   
Merlin aprì la portiera e si lanciò fuori. Arthur lo seguì nel campo.  
   
"Merlin, calmati."  
   
" _Calmarmi_?" Merlin si girò verso di lui con tanta furia omicida negli occhi che Arthur sentì il suo corpo tendersi automaticamente in risposta. "Capite quello che è appena successo? Che la magia non era la mia! E non è mai successo prima! Ho sempre potuto viaggiare più lontano di così! Noi siamo _trattenuti_ qui! "  
   
"Ci deve essere una ragione-"  
   
"Sono stanco delle loro ragioni! Sono stanco delle loro regole! "  
   
Un tuono rombava in lontananza. Un altro temporale si avvicinava. "Che scelta abbiamo? Fino a quando non ne sapremo di più- "  
   
"Fino a quando non decidono di _dircelo_!"  
   
Un lampo, seguito da un tuono. Nuvole nere si scontravano direttamente sopra di loro come la superficie di un calderone torbido, oscuro, violento e _arrabbiato_.  
   
"Voi ci direte cosa abbiamo bisogno di sapere!" gridò Merlin rivolto verso il cielo.  
   
Una saetta si abbatté così vicino a loro e con tale energia che Arthur si chinò, gettando un braccio sopra la testa, sentendo il calore lungo tutta la schiena. Dall'altra parte del campo, un altro fulmine si abbatté al suolo, colpendo una quercia gigante. L’albero esplose con un rombo di tuono, inviando una pioggia di rami sul campo.  
   
Merlin rimase dritto, alto e abbagliante verso l'alto mentre il reticolo di un altro fulmine saettò attraverso le nuvole, e il tuono scosse la terra. Le sue braccia tremavano, le mani strette a pugno. Una luce dorata brillava sotto la sua la pelle.  
   
Arthur corse da Merlin, abbassandosi mentre un altro fulmine si abbatteva di nuovo vicino, il tuono assordante. "Calmati!" Urlò di nuovo.  
   
"Millecinquecento anni di attesa! Di enigmi e profezie! Ho fatto tutto quello che volevano che io facessi! " gridò Merlin alle nuvole. "Basta!"  
   
L'oro nelle pupille di Merlin, l'oro scintillava anche nella parte bianca, e danzava sulla sua pelle. Arthur chiuse la distanza tra loro, afferrandogli la nuca, premendogli una mano sul petto.  
   
"Fermati!" gridò Arthur, con il tono che usava a cavallo al comando in battaglia. "È un ordine del tuo _re_ , Merlin!"  
   
Merlin sobbalzò, il suo sguardo tornò immediatamente ad Arthur, mentre si aggrappava con le mani alle braccia di Arthur.  
   
La luce dorata nei suoi occhi svanì. Sopra di loro le nubi si dissiparono, il tuono divenne un’eco lontana, e morì.  
   
Rimasero aggrappati l'uno all'altro in mezzo al campo, l'odore acre di legna e la puzza di ozono che riempiva l'aria.  
   
Merlin chinò la testa, la fronte appoggiata sulla spalla di Arthur. "Mi dispiace", disse con un filo di voce.  
   
Arthur dovette raccogliere le idee prima di parlare. Perché quella era stata una dimostrazione sorprendente, terrificante, e orribilmente illuminante della potenza pura di Merlin.  
   
"Sapevo che potevi impazzire di collera, Merlin", disse Arthur, il suo tono volutamente beffardo. "Ma questo è ridicolo. Anche per il tuo standard eccessivamente drammatico. "  
   
Merlin non reagì alla provocazione. "Sono così stufo di essere la loro pedina."  
   
"Non siamo le pedine di nessuno ".  
   
"Fatta eccezione per la parte in cui non sappiamo il motivo per cui siete tornato, o perché sto impazzendo, o perché non ci è permesso di lasciare Avalon".  
   
Arthur spostò le mani ai lati del collo di Merlin, tanto per calmare lui quanto per ricordare a se stesso che, anche con i suoi poteri, quell'uomo era ancora carne e sangue, con un cuore fin troppo umano.  
   
È abbastanza potente da chiamare le tempeste nella sua furia, pensò Arthur. Ma quando si tratta di me, è pericolosamente spaventato. Non riflette. Una combinazione preoccupante.  
   
"Troveremo una soluzione," gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin lo guardò, pieno di terrore. "Credo di sapere come fare."  
   
"Come?"  
   
"Dovremo tornare al castello."  
   
"Allora è quello che faremo."  
   
Salirono in macchina, ma invece di avviare il veicolo, Merlin rimase seduto nel sedile del conducente. Fissando l’albero distrutto ancora fumante per il fulmine che lo aveva diviso in due.  
   
"Proprio come la torre", disse Merlin.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"L'albero. È come quello che ho fatto alla torre. "  
   
"La torre", ripeté Arthur.  
   
"Ero così sicuro", disse Merlin distante. "Quando il mondo è andato in guerra per la seconda volta. Ero sicuro che sareste tornato. Tutti quei milioni di morti. Ma poi è arrivata la Giornata della Vittoria in Europa[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3664494&i=1#_edn1). E gli americani hanno sganciato la bomba. Ed era finita. Così sono andato su quell'isola maledetta, per la prima volta. E li ho pregati di riportarvi indietro. Li ho _supplicati_. E ancora non mi hanno risposto. " Merlin fece una risata ruvida, senza allegria, con un pizzico di preoccupante follia. "Così ho fatto esplodere la loro maledetta torre mandandone metà all’inferno."  
   
Arthur pensò alle rovine, a come Merlin doveva averle viste ogni giorno, attraverso quella sua parete di vetro. Un promemoria di ciò che gli era stato negato. Un ricordo della sua perdita di controllo.  
   
"Non eravate contento di me per quello", disse Merlin a bassa voce. "Per molto tempo dopo. Non potevo biasimarvi. Non avrei dovuto farlo. Non avrei dovuto. "  
   
Non io, pensò Arthur. L'altro me. Quello di cui Merlin aveva mantenuto memoria nel suo isolamento e nel suo dolore.  
   
Arthur lo raggiunse attraverso lo spazio tra di loro. Mise di nuovo la mano sulla nuca di Merlin. Questa volta fece scivolare le dita sul collo e fra i capelli, proprio come aveva fatto la sera prima. "Resta con me", disse Arthur, senza pensare.  
   
Era la cosa giusta da dire. Le spalle di Merlin si abbassarono, la testa china, un singhiozzo soffocato.  
   
Pericoloso, pensò Arthur. Quando è così, quando è in preda alla disperazione, è incredibilmente pericoloso. Imprevedibile, come la tempesta. Implacabile, come l'oceano. Divorante, come la fiamma.  
   
"Andiamo," gli disse Arthur. "Muoviamoci".  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere per avviare l'auto. "È tempo di avere alcune maledette risposte ".  
   
  
  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> [1] (n.d.T)  VE Day o Victory in Europe Day: fu proclamato l'8 maggio 1945, data in cui la Seconda guerra mondiale si concluse in Europa. Fu il giorno in cui gli alleati accettarono formalmente la resa incondizionata delle forze armate della Germania nazista, decretando la fine di Adolf Hitler e del Terzo Reich. Il 30 aprile Hitler si era tolto la vita durante la battaglia di Berlino, così la resa fu autorizzata dal presidente tedesco l'ammiraglio Karl Dönitz a capo di una amministrazione passata alla storia come il governo di Flensburg. L'atto di capitolazione militare è stato firmato il 7 maggio a Reims, in Francia, e l'8 maggio a Berlino, Germania (Wikipedia).


	24. in tutti i modi

Durante la strada del ritorno rimasero in silenzio, con Merlin teso sul sedile accanto a lui. Quando arrivarono al castello, Merlin attraversò a grandi passi la caffetteria e la sua residenza, verso le scale.  
   
Dopo che Merlin rivelò la porta per le segrete, si rivolse ad Arthur con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. "Mi sentirei meglio se aveste la spada, sire."  
   
Arthur si trattenne prima di dire che si sarebbe sentito meglio se Merlin non avesse mai più menzionato Excalibur. Ma proprio come il giorno prima, andò a recuperare la sua arma. E proprio come il giorno prima, giurò a se stesso che si sarebbe trafitto da solo con la sua spada prima di usarla su Merlin.  
   
Mentre scendevano le scale, una torcia dopo l’altra si accendeva lungo la tromba delle scale. Quando raggiunsero la vasta camera oscura, molte torce presero vita lungo le pareti esterne, guidandoli in un angolo della stanza, dove una massiccia serie di scaffali di legno si estendeva dal pavimento al soffitto, coperti da un panno nero.  
   
Merlin tirò via lo spesso tessuto polveroso per rivelare scaffali pieni di cristalli, che brillavano tutti debolmente di una luce bianca.  
   
"Pietre della divinazione?" Chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin annuì. "Dalla Grotta di Cristallo."  
   
"Pensavo avessi detto che i cristalli erano ingannevoli."  
   
"Farò in modo che mi dicano la verità per una volta." Merlin si girò verso Arthur, con gli occhi socchiusi che riflettevano il bagliore dei cristalli, la sua faccia pallida e spettrale alla luce delle torce tremolanti. "Siete pronto?"  
   
Arthur strinse la mano intorno all'elsa della sua spada. "Sono pronto."  
   
Merlin affrontò i cristalli. Entrambe le braccia dritte davanti a sé, i palmi piatti, le dita divaricate. "Fatemi vedere", disse a bassa voce, e spinse le mani violentemente in avanti attraverso l'aria, con gli occhi lampeggianti d'oro.  
   
Tutti i cristalli si accesero di una luce bianca brillante. Arthur fu costretto a strizzare gli occhi per vedere Merlin che si spostava in avanti verso di loro, con le dita arcuate come a scavare in qualcosa di invisibile.  
   
" Fatemi vedere," ripeté Merlin, basso e minaccioso, e spinse le mani in avanti. "Adesso!"  
   
Arthur vide l’aria incresparsi intorno a Merlin, nello stesso momento in cui sentì un'ondata calda di qualcosa che lo attraversava. Fece un passo indietro, la sua pelle formicolava, il suo sguardo sui cristalli.  
   
Erano apparse delle immagini in ognuno. Una serie di loro. Scorrevano l’una nell'altro.  
   
La Torre. Il lago. Il cerchio di pietre. Excalibur. Arthur e Merlin sulla riva.  
   
Le immagini si ripetevano, nella stessa sequenza, più e più volte, Arthur vide un lampo di luce. Un piccolo cristallo, completamente nascosto alla vista di Merlin, non mostrava le stesse immagini, come il resto. Mostrava una donna.  
   
Lei gli sorrise. Premette la mano sul cuore. Alzò un dito sulle labbra.  
   
Una luce abbagliante divampò dal suo cristallo, accecandolo.  
   
Quando la sua visione si schiarì, era in piedi a Camelot, nella sua sala del trono, sulla pedana rialzata. Indossava la sua corona, la sua armatura, le sue vesti. Il suo regno era riunito davanti a lui. In attesa. Non aveva idea del perché.  
   
Gwen fece un passo davanti a lui, nel suo abito regale, sorridente. "Comprenderai, amore mio», disse, e toccò il viso di Arthur con la punta delle dita. Poi lo baciò dolcemente. Un bacio d'addio.  
   
Batté le palpebre.  
   
Persone in abiti moderni di ogni razza ed età erano riunite nella sala del trono di fronte a lui. In attesa. Non aveva ancora idea del perché.  
   
Merlin fece un passo davanti a lui, negli abiti da suo servitore, sorridendo. "Comprenderete, mio signore» disse, e toccò il viso di Arthur con la punta delle dita.  
   
Intorno al polso di Merlin c’era un filo brillante d'oro. Si estendeva fino al braccio di Arthur, avvolgendosi intorno al polso, e poi intorno all’elsa della spada, prima di allungarsi verso il basso nel terreno.  
   
"Così non ti perderai", disse Arthur a Merlin.  
   
"Così _noi_ non ci perderemo," rispose Merlin, e fece un mezzo passo in avanti.  
   
Arthur chiuse la distanza tra loro, fece scivolare un braccio sulla schiena di Merlin, guidandolo più vicino, per baciarlo dolcemente. Un bacio di inizio e di meraviglie sconosciute, e di trovare la strada di casa.  
   
Batté le palpebre.  
   
Era solo nella sala del trono. Fatta eccezione per una donna.  
   
I suoi capelli brillavano come le onde, lei era sottile come un giunco, e si trovava su un tappeto del colore dell'acqua che si estendeva fino alle porte aperte. Al di là vide il lago di Avalon. L'isola. La Torre.  
   
«Non devi lasciare che dimentichino," disse.  
   
Arthur cercò di andare da lei, ma inciampò in qualcosa ai suoi piedi.  
   
Abbassò lo sguardo. Vide Merlin sdraiato sul pavimento, pallido e freddo, con il filo d'oro in pezzi intorno a lui. Excalibur era stata spinta in profondità tra le pietre del suo castello, proprio attraverso il cuore di Merlin.  
   
Arthur sobbalzò per la visione con un grido, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, la sua spada un peso terribile in mano.  
   
"Arthur, correte!"  
   
Arthur scosse la testa, mandando via la visione, per scoprire che la magia era defluita dai cristalli, la sua luce brillante che zampillava sugli scaffali come acqua, prima di riversarsi in bande d’oro scintillante sul pavimento. Grandi torrenti di luce crescevano sul pavimento di pietra, tutti che puntavano dritti in direzione di Merlin.  
   
"State indietro!" urlò Merlin, indietreggiando lontano da Arthur, mentre spessi fiumi di magia scorrevano su e intorno alle sue gambe. Gli occhi spalancati e frenetici, si chinò in avanti, cercando disperatamente di spingerli fuori, solo per ottenere che anche le mani fossero avviluppate.  
   
Dalla piscina di luce sul pavimento, una mezza dozzina di riccioli di magia si tesero verso l'alto come viti, raggiungendo le braccia di Merlin.  
   
«Stai fermo!" urlò Arthur, ed estrasse la spada, poi si avvicinò menando fendenti attraverso le bande brillanti di luce.  
   
Un urlo di agonia fu strappato dalla gola di Merlin, e lui fu scosso da convulsioni, stringendosi lo stomaco e il petto, prima di crollare a terra.  
   
Arthur guardò con orrore Excalibur. La luce dorata stava scivolando sulla lama, stava stillando da lei come sangue.  
   
Intorno a lui, la pozza di luce si increspò e si impennò. Sotto di lui, la terra cominciò a tremare. I cristalli cadevano dagli scaffali, in frantumi sulla pietra. Un tuono scosse le pareti.  
   
"È _troppo_ -" Merlin gemette da dove giaceva contorcendosi sulla schiena mentre era a terra. "Arthur!"  
   
Arthur gettò via la sua spada, lasciandosi cadere con le mani e le ginocchia a fianco di Merlin. Mentre la magia cresceva intorno a loro, attirò a sé le braccia e le gambe di Merlin strette al suo corpo, poi si lasciò cadere completamente sopra di lui, facendogli scudo con il suo corpo come meglio poteva. Quando girò la testa dal volto angosciato di Merlin, vide riccioli incandescenti di magia che scorrevano su di loro, scivolando intorno a loro come viti, più e più volte.  
   
Ci sta legando insieme, pensò Arthur lontanamente, e lasciò cadere la fronte su quella di Merlin, la sua visione piena di luce, come la magia che cadeva su di lui e intorno a lui, e attraverso di lui.  
   
Merlin gemeva sotto di lui, il suo corpo inarcato sul pavimento. "Arthur!"  
   
"Resta con me, Merlin!" gli gridò Arthur.  
   
Ma poi il potere spazzò via i suoi pensieri.  
   
Si sentì bruciare, si sentì cadere, sentì la morte e la rinascita. Era come una spada nel petto, e come respirare di nuovo dopo mille anni. Profumava di erba bagnata e si muoveva come il mare, splendeva come la luna e lo riscaldava dall'interno, come la sensazione di Merlin che dormiva tra le sue braccia.  
   
Arthur si sentì ridere, una risata forte e venata di follia, come l'energia che cantava nel suo corpo, che lo chiamava per nome, lo confortava come la carezza di un amante, prima di affondare nelle sue ossa, e nel suo sangue, e poi finalmente verso il sole che bruciava nella forma umana che giaceva sotto di lui.  
   
Quando tutto finì, Arthur fece un respiro acuto, aprendo gli occhi per vedere la faccia di Merlin sotto di lui alla luce delle torce.  
   
Il terremoto si era fermato. Il tuono era cessato.  
   
Merlin sospirò, un suono profondamente soddisfatto che mosse il corpo di Arthur. Come lui sospirò, un'onda di luce defluì da lui e finì sul pavimento.  
   
Quando scomparve, fili d'erba spuntarono da ogni pietra, verdi, lussureggianti e profumati come la primavera, fino a che ogni centimetro del pavimento fu coperto da un prato che diede immediatamente vita a migliaia e migliaia di fiori di ogni colore.  
   
Arthur fissò con stupore il prato appena nato, stordito dalla magia che era passata attraverso di esso, il suo corpo tremante.  
   
Sotto di lui, Merlin fece un piccolo suono contento, e sorrise.  
   
Con le braccia che tremavano, nonostante i suoi sforzi per fermarle, Arthur si sollevò dal corpo di Merlin. "Va tutto bene? Merlin? "  
   
Merlin aprì gli occhi come svegliandosi da un sogno meraviglioso. "Arthur?"  
   
"Va tutto bene," mormorò Arthur, e si lasciò cadere pesantemente di schiena sull'erba al lato di Merlin, a fissare il soffitto di pietra scura, tirando un profondo respiro dopo l'altro per far sì che il suo corpo tornasse di nuovo sotto il suo controllo.  
   
Merlin rotolò sul suo stomaco e sbatté le palpebre al prato. "Carino". Allungò due lunghe dita nel prato, per toccare un fiore nelle vicinanze. "Ciao a tutti," disse felicemente.  
   
"Per l'amor di dio, Merlin," mormorò Arthur, mentre si alzava in piedi barcollando. Un'ondata di vertigini lo colpì immediatamente, abbastanza forte che fu costretto ad appoggiarsi agli scaffali dei cristalli per un lungo momento, giusto per rimanere in piedi.  
   
"La magia è andata," biascicò Merlin, indicando incerto gli scaffali.  
   
Sì, pensò Arthur. Sentiva che era andata. Proprio come poteva sentire la magia ancora irradiarsi da Merlin.  
   
Lui _è_ come il sole, pensò Arthur. Brucia di magia.  
   
Come riesco a sentirlo? si chiese bruscamente. Come riesco a sentire tutto questo?  
   
"Mi sento strano", disse Merlin sull'erba. "Non posso. Um. Concentrarmi?"  
   
"Niente di nuovo. Ora andiamo. Alzati. "Dopo aver recuperato la sua spada, Arthur tirò Merlin in piedi. Merlin cadde pesantemente contro di lui, e Arthur dovette afferrarlo intorno alla vita per stabilizzare entrambi.  
   
"Tutto ha ... ha ... strati ..."  
   
"Strati?"  
   
Merlin alzò una mano. Lo fissò con curiosità. "Cose reali ... Linee di potere ... Mmmmmmmagia", disse, e ridacchiò tra sé.  
   
Arthur si tirò il braccio di Merlin sulle spalle, e avvolse il proprio attorno alla schiena di Merlin, tenendo la spada goffamente in modo da non ferire nessuno. Ancora non era sicuro di quello che era successo con la magia. Ma sarebbe stato meglio tenere la spada il più lontano possibile da Merlin da ora in avanti.  
   
"Andiamo," gli disse Arthur. "Muovi i piedi. Andiamo via di qui ".  
   
Con il primo passo Merlin inciampò sopra il nulla. "Il terreno si è mosso."  
   
"Non essere idiota, il terreno è dove è sempre stato."  
   
"Sì, tutto." Merlin batté i piedi sull'erba mentre camminava, come per verificare se fosse reale. "La terra e la roccia e il magma e il metallo liquido, la filatura di energia fino nello spazio ..." inclinò la testa all'indietro e fissò il soffitto, la sua espressione di fusione in meraviglia.  
   
"Cosa stai guardando?"  
   
"Tutto," sussurrò Merlin.  
   
"Anche Marte?" Chiese Arthur, intendendolo come uno scherzo, per riportare Merlin a se stesso.  
   
"È così solo," disse Merlin tristemente. "Tutto rosso e roccioso. E il piccolo robot è bloccato." Mosse la testa, come se spingesse qualcosa con il suo naso. "Ecco fatto."  
   
Arthur si rese conto troppo tardi di che cosa era accaduto. Al suo fianco, Merlin sorrise orgoglioso di se stesso, con gli occhi scintillanti di macchie di oro in dissolvenza.  
   
"Hanno ragione circa l'acqua", disse Merlin. "È proprio dove pensano che sia. Posso mostrarglielo- "  
   
"No," disse Arthur bruscamente, lottando per mantenere la calma di fronte alla consapevolezza che Merlin stava facendo magie su Marte, mentre era fuori di mente. "Non farai più magie."  
   
"È un ordine?" chiese Merlin, sorridendo.  
   
"Sì, è un ordine, dal tuo _re_."  
   
"Mi dispiace, sire," disse Merlin, sembrando veramente dispiaciuto questa volta.  
   
"Solo con il mio permesso", disse Arthur, nel suo più fermo tono di comando. "Mi senti? Tu puoi usare la magia solo dopo aver ottenuto il mio permesso. È chiaro Merlin? "  
   
"Si sire."  
   
"Giuramelo. Niente magia senza l'autorizzazione del tuo re ".  
   
"Niente magia senza il permesso del mio re", disse Merlin, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri alla ricerca del volto di Arthur, cercando la sua approvazione, pieni di devozione come mai erano stati.  
   
Quando raggiunsero il pianerottolo al piano di sopra, Arthur fece una pausa, riprendendo fiato, e si aggiustò il braccio di Merlin sulle spalle, cercando di non colpire se stesso con la sua spada.  
   
"Siete ricoperto", disse Merlin con curiosità.  
   
Arthur guidò Merlin su per le scale, un passo alla volta. "Ricoperto di cosa?"  
   
"Della mia magia. E di magia non mia. È tutta su di voi. Non lo sentite? "  
   
Arthur trattenne la sua risposta, perché sì, poteva sentirlo, e molto. La sua pelle ancora fremeva. Era più forte durante tutto ciò che era accaduto al piano di sotto. Stava svanendo ora. Ma era ancora lì.  
   
"È _dappertutto_ su di voi," sussurrò Merlin. E poi premette il suo corpo contro quello di Arthur, petto contro petto, spingendo il naso contro il suo collo.  
   
Arthur si lasciò andare contro la parete del vano scale, stordito dall’inaspettata sensazione del respiro caldo e del corpo caldo e di _Merlin_ premuto a sé di fronte a lui.  
   
" _Profumate_ di magia", disse Merlin, muovendo le labbra sul collo di Arthur. "Mi chiedo se…"  
   
Arthur sentì la calda, scivolosa, umida lingua di Merlin appena sotto l'orecchio. Trasse un respiro soffocato, gli sfuggì un imbarazzante suono acuto, il suo mondo circoscritto alla calda pressione che si muoveva contro la sua pelle, e alle labbra morbide che gli scivolavano lentamente sul collo.  
   
"Mmm," disse Merlin contro la sua pelle, la sua voce rombante nel petto di Arthur. "Posso assaggiarlo ... il sapore della terra ..." Coprì il collo di Arthur con la sua bocca aperta, la lingua che lambiva la sua pelle.  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur si chiusero, il suo volto paonazzo, mentre Merlin lo assaggiava, e lo respirava, e _succhiava_ la sua pelle, e, dei del cielo, un'ondata di eccitazione lo pervase così profondamente che le sue ginocchia cedettero, facendo cadere entrambi sui gradini.  
   
Anche il dolore della dura pietra sulle ginocchia non riusciva a fermare i suoi pensieri, che erano focalizzati sul fatto che, se la bocca di Merlin sul suo collo era così eccitante, allora la sua bocca sarebbe stata assolutamente sorprendente se si fosse trovata in qualsiasi altro luogo sul suo corpo, in particolare sul suo-  
   
Merlin mugolò, stendendosi sui gradini, poi premette la faccia a terra e leccò le pietre. "Ha il sapore degli stivali", disse con voce distante.  
   
La furia spazzò via il desiderio di Arthur con una velocità sorprendente. "Sei _ubriaco_ ," sbottò, infuriato per il fatto che i gradini avessero ricevuto le sue stesse attenzioni. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva detto. " _Sei_ ubriaco, non è vero? Sei ubriaco di magia! "  
   
Merlin sorrise, i suoi occhi semichiusi, come se si stesse preparando per dormire sui gradini.  
   
"Ecco," disse Arthur, e tirò Merlin grosso modo in piedi. "Sono veramente e sinceramente stufo di tutte queste sciocchezze magiche, mi senti?"  
   
"Mmmmmmagiche," biascicò Merlin allegramente, mentre inciampava su per le scale.  
   
"Cosa non darei per una semplice sfida all’ultimo sangue," grugnì Arthur, mentre trascinava il suo stregone idiota ubriaco lungo il corridoio nella toilette. "Almeno quando qualcuno brandisce una spada contro la mia testa, so cosa diavolo fare! Ora, entra lì dentro! "  
   
Arthur spinse Merlin sotto la doccia, poi aprì l'acqua fredda alla massima potenza.  
   
Merlin gridò e cercò di evitare il getto d’acqua, ma Arthur entrò nella doccia e lo tenne lì, fermo mentre gli spruzzava l’acqua gelida sul viso.  
   
"È gelata!" gridò Merlin, indietreggiando.  
   
Arthur lo spinse di nuovo sotto l'acqua. "Di cosa sa _questa_? Ha un sapore come le _nuvole_? "  
   
"Lasciatemi andare!" gridò Merlin, agitando le braccia, quasi colpendo Arthur sulla testa.  
   
“Non prima che tu ritorni in te!"  
   
Merlin alzò entrambe le mani per cercare di bloccare l'acqua, mandandola ovunque. "Io sono a posto!"  
   
"Come posso saperlo?"  
   
Merlin spinse all'indietro. Arthur lo spinse in avanti.  
   
"Fatemi _uscire_!"  
   
"Dimostrami che hai smaltito la sbornia!"  
   
"Non posso provarvi niente se mi congelate a morte perché non mi lasciate uscire da questa maledetta doccia, _asino reale_!"  
   
Arthur spense il getto. "Bene. Va meglio. "  
   
Merlin lo guardò mentre Arthur lasciava il box doccia per afferrare un asciugamano e asciugarsi fuori. Rabbrividendo selvaggiamente, Merlin si spinse davanti a lui, avvolgendosi un asciugamano intorno alla vita, mettendosene un altro intorno alle spalle, e arrotolandosene un altro sopra la testa.  
   
"Quanti strati stai vedendo ora?" chiese Arthur amabilmente.  
   
Merlin lo fulminò con lo sguardo, il naso rosso e gli occhi furiosi e la pelle pallida. Ma ben presto cedette, ovviamente, realizzando perché Arthur aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto. "Solo uno," mormorò.  
   
"Allora forse avrai finalmente il buon senso di dirmi che cosa diavolo è successo."  
   
Merlin strofinò l'asciugamano sopra la testa, aggrottando la fronte al pavimento, ovviamente cercando di capirlo lui stesso. "La magia è fuoriuscita dai cristalli," disse alla fine, come se non riuscisse a crederlo lui stesso. "E poi è fluita dentro di me."  
   
"L’avevano mai fatto prima?"  
   
"Mai. E non ho idea del perché sia successo ora. Non ho fatto nulla di diverso da quanto ho sempre fatto prima. Ho solo chiesto ai cristalli- "  
   
"Ordinato."  
   
 "Che cosa?"  
   
«Hai ordinato", disse Arthur, ricordando il tono di voce di Merlin.  
   
"Questo non ha nulla a che fare con-  Il modo in cui l'ho fatto non ha importanza."  
   
"E non potrebbe incidere sulle immagini che i cristalli ci hanno mostrato?"  
   
Merlin smise di asciugarsi il viso, rimanendo assolutamente immobile. "Ci?"  
   
"Ovviamente. Erano chiare come il sole. La torre, il lago, il cerchio di pietra, la mia spada, e io e te "  
   
"No ... Ecco ..." Merlin scosse la testa rapidamente, piccoli movimenti frenetici. "Non avreste dovuto essere in grado di vedere nulla di tutto ciò. Avreste bisogno della magia ... "  
   
Arthur osservò il volto già pallido di Merlin perdere più del suo colore. I suoi respiri cominciarono a diventare profondi, forti e veloci nella stanza piastrellata. L'asciugamano che aveva in mano gli cadde a terra.  
   
"Arthur", farfugliò. "Siete coperto di magia."  
   
Arthur si guardò allo specchio, aggrottando le sopracciglia poiché non c’era alcuna prova evidente di ciò che Merlin stava dicendo. Io non sembro diverso, pensò. Solo un formicolio sulla mia pelle. E anche questo si sta dissolvendo.  
   
"Io ho fatto questo a voi", disse Merlin con una bassa voce tremante. "Quando vi siete frapposto tra me e l’antica magia ... ho fatto questo ..."  
   
"No, non l'hai fatto", rispose con fermezza Arthur, costringendo le parole a uscire. "E so che non l'hai fatto, perché ero così sin da quando sono uscito dal lago."  
   
Se Merlin prima era pallido, ora sembrava mortalmente cianotico. "No," sussurrò, e si avvicinò ad Arthur, le sue fredde dita bagnate toccarono il petto di Arthur, e il collo, proprio come aveva fatto dopo che Arthur era uscito dall'acqua, non fermandosi fino a quando le sue dita non si posarono sui battiti del suo polso.  
   
Arthur afferrò il polso di Merlin. Lo tenne stretto. "Sono vivo, Merlin."  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin vagavano sul suo viso, sul suo corpo. "Come ho fatto a non vederla?" Sussurrò. "Questa magia ... È così vecchia ... È _antica_ ..."  
   
"Non mi fa male", disse Arthur. Un altro fatto che sapeva senza sapere come.  
   
"Perché non me l'avete _detto_?", farfugliò, disperato e confuso.  
   
"Io non sapevo cosa fosse. Non fino a stasera. Era appena percettibile. Solo una sensazione."  
   
"Come ho fatto a non-" Merlin si interruppe, gli occhi che si spalancavano. "L’antica magia", sussurrò. "Avrebbe potuto fare di peggio!" Merlin afferrò le braccia di Arthur, affondandovi dolorosamente le dita. "Arthur, _per favore_ , non vi frapponete mai più tra me e le antiche magie! Non so quanto potrebbe andare peggio se lo farete! "  
   
"Non avevo scelta, Merlin. La magia stava per far cadere il castello sulle nostre teste. "  
   
"Ho creato una tempesta," disse Merlin in una voce lontana, a quanto pare ricordando solo in quel momento. "Ho creato ... un terremoto ..."  
   
Trasse un profondo respiro, poi oltrepassò Arthur, gettando i suoi asciugamani sul pavimento. Arthur lo inseguì, al piano di sotto e attraverso la sua residenza, fuori dalla porta per la caffetteria.  
   
Il bar era completamente abbandonato, e in fretta, a giudicare dalle sedie e dai tavoli rovesciati. Piatti, bicchieri e cibo giacevano sparsi sul pavimento. Una delle grandi lastre della parete di vetro ed entrambi i vetri delle porte della veranda erano completamente spariti. L’aria umida e fredda circolava nella stanza attraverso le aperture.  
   
"Eleanor!" gridò Merlin, mentre correva attraverso la caffetteria e fuori dalla porta.  
   
Arthur lo seguì sui prati lì davanti, dove Eleanor e il personale stavano insieme in mezzo a una folla di clienti. Veicoli con luci lampeggianti stavano sulla strada al di là, uomini e donne in uniforme erano in movimento tutto intorno.  
   
"Stai bene?" chiese Merlin, correndo fino a Eleanor, prendendo le sue piccole spalle nelle sue mani.  
   
"Oh, meno male che sei al sicuro!", disse. "Non abbiamo trovato nessuno di voi! Buon Dio, sei fradicio! Forse i tubi dell'acqua sono scoppiati? "  
   
"Qualcuno è stato ferito?" chiese Arthur. "C'è qualcuno che ha bisogno di aiuto?"  
   
"Nessuno si è fatto male", replicò, chiaramente stupita. "Nessuno può usare il cellulare, ma siamo tutti interi. I servizi di emergenza sono qui per occuparsi di uno dei nostri alberi, che è caduto proprio dall'altra parte della strada. Ma Merlin, caro, temo che ci sia stato un danno alla Torre Sud - "  
   
Merlin si bloccò e si fece largo tra la folla, al lato sud dell'edificio. Barcollò fino a fermarsi sui prati sottostanti, fissando verso l'alto. Quando Arthur lo raggiunse al suo fianco, alzò anche lui lo sguardo.  
   
Gran parte della Torre Sud era praticamente distrutta. Arthur poteva vedere dentro il terzo piano dal suolo. E il tetto era completamente sparito.  
   
Il prato e il parco erano disseminati di pietre del castello, molte spinte in profondità nella terra a causa dell'esplosione. Pezzi di legno, metallo e stoffa degli oggetti del piano superiore del museo giacevano sparsi tutto intorno a perdita d'occhio.  
   
"È un miracolo che nessuno sia rimasto ferito", disse Eleanor mentre li raggiungeva.  
   
"Assolutamente nessuno?" chiese Arthur, perché c'erano detriti ovunque.  
   
"Non un'anima. Stento a crederci. "  
   
"Io pure", disse Arthur. Perché non c'era nessuna ragione al mondo che una devastazione così grave non avesse provocato nessuna vittima. "E tu, mia signora? Va tutto bene? "  
   
Se ne stava dritta, con un sorriso forzato. "Ci vuole più di un terremoto e un temporale per sconvolgere me. Non posso dire lo stesso per il tuo giovane amico, però. Faresti meglio ad andare da lui, Arthur," disse, e gli diede una pacca sul braccio, prima di tornare ai prati.  
   
Arthur, che non aveva bisogno di incoraggiamento, si diresse immediatamente al punto in cui Merlin era caduto in ginocchio sul prato bagnato.  
   
"Guardate cosa ho fatto", disse Merlin a terra, la sua voce roca.  
   
Arthur lo guardò allungare le mani pallide e tremanti, per premerle contro il cilindro di metallo ammaccato del telescopio. Il vetro dei suoi specchi scintillava sull'erba tutto intorno. "Ne prenderai un altro", disse Arthur. "Uno abbastanza potente da mostrarmi tutte quelle cose che mi hai descritto."  
   
Merlin fissava per terra, non rispondeva, non reagiva. Quando finalmente parlò, la sua era una voce disperata che sembrava del tutto diversa dalla sua. "Avrei potuto uccidere qualcuno. Avrei potuto uccidere tutti. Avreste dovuto usare la _spada_ ... "  
   
"Smettila", disse con fermezza Arthur, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio al fianco di Merlin, stringendogli forte la spalla, perché stava ricordando la visione che aveva avuto. Di Merlin che giaceva morto ai suoi piedi. "Uccidere te _non_ è la risposta. Non sarà mai la risposta. Non voglio sentire un'altra parola su questo argomento. Mi senti? Questo è un ordine del tuo re ".  
   
"Come quello che avete detto riguardo la mia magia. Niente magia senza il permesso del mio re ".  
   
Arthur non aveva intenzione di fare un editto permanente. Ma ora, guardando Merlin in ginocchio sui prati con le spalle curve e la testa china e con la voce soffocata dalle lacrime, terrorizzato da se stesso, dalla propria magia, tra le macerie del suo castello ...  
   
"Sì", disse Arthur con fermezza. "È esattamente così."  
   
"Niente magia senza il permesso del mio re", disse ancora una volta, in un sussurro.  
   
Arthur si chiese se Merlin avesse sentito.  
   
Fu solo molto più tardi che Arthur si trovò a pensare che il danno alla Torre Sud era una sorta di benedizione sotto mentite spoglie.  
   
Con i lavori di riparazione di emergenza da coordinare, Merlin ebbe pochissimo tempo per rimuginare su quello che era successo nelle segrete. Arthur rimase al suo fianco per garantire che le cose rimanessero in quel modo, mentre Merlin e Eleanor trascorsero la giornata incontrando squadre di lavoro, e di aiuto, e il personale.  
   
Era mezzanotte passata quando la Torre Sud fu protetta dalle intemperie, e Arthur poté strisciare nel suo letto, esausto per aver vegliato su Merlin e aiutato con la pulizia.  
   
Si sdraiò sul materasso morbido, il suo corpo stanco e dolorante, i suoi pensieri che si affollavano di tutto quello che era successo. Soprattutto nelle segrete.  
   
Era tutto collegato, in qualche modo. Tutti quei pezzi. Tutti si incastravano in un modo che non poteva ancora comprendere.  
   
Stava ancora riflettendo su questo quando Merlin entrò lentamente nelle sue stanze nella sua t-shirt e pantaloni da notte.  
   
Invece di strisciare nel letto, Merlin si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi bassi, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. "C'è qualcos'altro di cui avete bisogno, sire?"  
   
Arthur si tirò su sul letto. "Cosa pensi di fare?"  
   
"Fino a quando tutto questo sarà finito," disse Merlin, "Io vado a dormire nelle mie stanze. E ho intenzione di chiudere la caffetteria, il museo e l’Apothecary. Non posso rischiare di far male a nessuno. Così metterò una certa distanza tra me e tutti voi. "  
   
Annuendo tra sé, come se avesse finito, Merlin si voltò per andarsene.  
   
"Così stai scappando, dopo tutto," ringhiò Arthur. "Nonostante il tuo giuramento."  
   
Merlin si fermò, alzando le spalle e abbandonandosi a un sospiro. "Che altro dovrei fare?"  
   
"Per cominciare, potresti portare la questione davanti al tuo re per decidere, come ti ho detto di fare, più di una volta", rispose Arthur, con la voce alterata in un regale tono furibondo senza sforzo alcuno. "O hai dimenticato, ancora una volta, chi sono io?"  
   
Merlin si girò verso di lui con un'espressione di dolore. "Arthur-"  
   
" _Sire_ ", disse Arthur con rabbia.  
   
"Sì", disse in fretta, rimpiangendo chiaramente il lapsus. "Scusate, Sire."  
   
"Se avessi pensato di portare la questione prima a me, ti avrei ricordato che noi combattiamo insieme. Non ci saranno più discorsi sulla distanza. Mi hai _capito_?"  
   
Merlin lo fissò, apertamente esitante.  
   
" _Merlin_ -" ringhiò.  
   
"Si, sire. Sì. Ho capito."  
   
"Bene. Ora che siamo d'accordo. "Arthur si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul materasso. "Vieni a letto. È tardi, e io sono stanco. E chiudi le tende mentre arrivi. Sono stufo di vedere quel lago maledetto e la sua maledetta torre ".  
   
Merlin tirò le tende sulla nicchia, coprendo la vista, e oscurando la stanza, illuminata da una sola candela e dalla luce della luna attraverso la finestra sui prati.  
   
Come se fosse di fronte alla forca, Merlin si avvicinò al letto, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola con movimenti pesanti. Crollò sul suo lato rivolto verso Arthur, il suo viso premuto contro il cuscino, gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Arthur lo coprì con la coperta poiché non si era preoccupato di farlo lui. "Sei davvero un idiota."  
   
"Lo so", disse Merlin, e sembrava proprio che lo credesse.  
   
" _Volevo_ _dire_ ," precisò Arthur, "che continui a dimenticare che non sei solo. Che non sei l'unico responsabile di prendere le decisioni. Questo è mio dovere e mia responsabilità. Ne abbiamo già discusso. "  
   
"Lo so."  
   
"Ma l’hai dimenticato."  
   
Merlin sospirò nel suo cuscino. "Le vecchie abitudini".  
   
"Abitudini che devono essere cambiate. Perché non posso lasciarti prendere decisioni su ciò che è meglio per il mio regno ".  
   
Merlin aprì gli occhi. Fissò Arthur meravigliato. "Il vostro regno".  
   
Sì, pensò Arthur. Il mio regno.  
   
La parola aveva assunto un nuovo significato ora. Si estendeva oltre le frontiere, oltre i confini, al di là dei grandi oceani. Raggiungendo le mura nascoste di Camelot fino ai luoghi più lontani sulla terra.  
   
Ho sempre voluto aiutare le persone a prescindere da dove vivessero, pensò Arthur. I confini non erano mai stati un ostacolo. Ora la sua gente aveva risolto il problema per lui, si era spostata sulla terra, mescolandosi insieme in una grande famiglia sparsa su tutto il globo.  
   
Erano, tutti loro, figli di Camelot. Tutti figli della Terra. Anche se non avevano alcuna connessione fisica alle sue terre. Anche se non avevano alcun legame con i suoi sudditi.  
   
Erano tutti sotto la sua protezione. Lo sentiva nel suo cuore.  
   
"Cosa volete che faccia, sire?" chiese Merlin distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri, la voce seria, i suoi occhi brillanti di devozione.  
   
E ricordò ad Arthur di come Merlin fosse molto tempo prima. Un buon inizio, pensò. Anche se aveva ancora molta strada da fare con l'uomo al suo fianco.  
   
«Devi tenere i negozi aperti", rispose Arthur. "Il tuo personale ha bisogno di lavorare. E tu anche hai bisogno di lavorare. So come ti metti a rimuginare quando sei inattivo. "  
   
"Potrei pagare il mio staff, anche se non lavorassero? Dare loro una lunga bella vacanza? "  
   
"Credi davvero che Eleanor Godwyn accetterebbe il tuo denaro, se non se lo guadagnasse?"  
   
Merlin sospirò. "Vecchia testarda."  
   
"Per quanto riguarda la tua presenza qui di notte ..." Arthur esitò, rendendosi conto che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto in quel momento sarebbe sembrata un ordine. E quella cosa che stava accadendo tra di loro ... Non era lui a dettare le condizioni. In quello, erano alla pari.  
   
Merlin parlò nel silenzio. "Voglio che ... non cambi. È solo che ho paura che potrei- "  
   
"Non succederà."  
   
"Non lo potete sapere."  
   
"Lo so."  
   
Merlin premette il palmo della mano sul dorso del naso, le dita scavate tra i capelli. Arthur diede un colpetto alla sua spalla. Fece un cenno verso l'altro lato del letto. Merlin si girò chiaramente con riluttanza, posizionandosi su un fianco, di fronte alla finestra verso la torre.  
   
Arthur spense la candela accanto al letto. Si avvicinò a Merlin nel buio.  
   
Merlin guardò alle sue spalle mentre si avvicinava, gli occhi catturati dal chiaro di luna.  
   
Paura, pensò Arthur. Un'emozione che aveva visto raramente sul volto di Merlin a Camelot, anche nel peggiore dei momenti. Un'emozione che aveva visto troppo spesso, nel presente.  
   
Con grande cura, Arthur si sdraiò dietro Merlin, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua vita stretta, premendo il palmo della mano sul tessuto caldo che copriva il suo battito cardiaco.  
   
Pensò ancora una volta alla sua visione. Excalibur affondata nel torace di Merlin.  
   
Mai, pensò. Non succederà mai. Mi assicurerò che non succeda.  
   
"Hanno sentito il terremoto fino a Londra", disse Merlin.  
   
"Qualcuno si è fatto male?"  
   
"No."  
   
"E per la tempesta?"  
   
"No. E la tempesta era solo qui, comunque. "  
   
"Solo sopra Avalon?"  
   
"Appena oltre il castello."  
   
Arthur ricordò la furia di Merlin quando erano nel campo vicino alla sua auto. Le nuvole violente che vorticavano sopra la sua testa. L'albero che era esploso a causa del fulmine nelle vicinanze. Eppure nessuno dei due era rimasto ferito da tutta quella pioggia di schegge di legno.  
   
"Nessuno è rimasto ferito nella caffetteria?" chiese Arthur. "Con tutti quei vetri rotti..."  
   
"Polvere", disse Merlin.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Le porte di vetro. La parete di vetro. Non sono andati in frantumi, si sono trasformati in polvere. Ecco perché nessuno si è fatto male. "  
   
Arthur allungò la mano sul letto e prese quella di Merlin. "Che mi dici di Marte?"  
   
"Il robot che credevano di aver perso su Marte è stato trovato oggi", disse Merlin, mentre le sue dita si intrecciavano in quelle di Arthur.  
   
Arthur continuò a comportarsi come se non avessero appena intrecciato le mani sul materasso. "Così abbiamo la nostra prova, allora. C'è magia su Marte, dopo tutto. "  
   
"C'è stata oggi".  
   
Arthur si sorprese a ridere. "Marte", disse, con aperto stupore. "Hai usato la magia su Marte. Tu, che eri solito cadere da cavallo e prendere a calci i vasi da notte ".  
   
"Era colpa vostra che mi facevate cavalcare tutto il giorno e la notte. E se mai aveste messo a posto il vaso dove doveva essere- "  
   
"Mi dispiace tanto che i banditi non mantenessero il tuo consueto programma da sfaccendato", disse Arthur, tenendo il suo tono basso e ironico, perché poteva sentire i muscoli del corpo di Merlin rilassarsi. "E se avessi sul serio svuotato il vaso da notte regolarmente-"  
   
"Lo svuotavo regolarmente-"  
   
"Ogni due giorni non è regolarmente."  
   
Merlin sbuffò. "Smettetela di esagerare."  
   
"Forse, se il vaso da notte fosse stato su _Marte_ -"  
   
"Oh, chiudete il becco."  
   
Molto meglio, pensò Arthur, e osò stringere delicatamente la mano di Merlin. A malapena una pressione quasi impercettibile.  
   
Sentì Merlin che ricambiava il gesto.  
   
Rimasero sdraiati insieme in silenzio, per un lungo momento.  
   
"Troppe cose nel nostro giorno libero", disse Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
"Non ha funzionato molto bene, vero?"  
   
"Insegnarvi a guidare, non è stato così terribile."  
   
"Non eri un istruttore totalmente incompetente".  
   
"E stare a letto questa mattina non è stato orribile."  
   
"È stata la parte migliore", disse Arthur. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva detto, e si sentì irrigidirsi.  
   
«Sì», rispose Merlin. "È stata la parte migliore."  
   
Arthur sentì un moto di affetto per le dolci parole pronunciate da Merlin. Una sensazione che si diffuse in profondità dentro di lui. Una sensazione che aveva sempre provato per quell’uomo ridicolo tra le sue braccia.  
   
Anche a Camelot, si rese conto. Quando Merlin era stato ferito, era stato come se il mondo fosse crollato. Arthur ricordava ancora di averlo visto a terra dopo che la mazza lo aveva colpito al petto. Ricordava ancora con orrore quando la frana li aveva separati.  
   
Tutti quei secoli in cui ero morto, pensò Arthur. Ho sempre e solo sentito una voce. La sua voce. Come ho fatto a non rendermi conto di cosa volesse dire nel momento stesso in cui ho messo piede fuori da quel maledetto lago?  
   
"State bene?" disse la voce stanca di Merlin.  
   
"Hm? Oh. "Costrinse i suoi muscoli a rilassarsi. "Sono semplicemente stanco."  
   
"Anche io. Non riesco a dormire, però. "  
   
"Perché non mi racconti una delle tue storie. Dovrebbe essere sufficiente per metterci entrambi al tappeto. "  
   
"Io non credo di voler parlare di magia stasera, Arthur."  
   
Arthur appoggiò la fronte contro la nuca di Merlin. Chiuse gli occhi per il dolore di quella affermazione. "Parlami del tuo bar allora. Dimmi come hai incontrato quella donna terrificante. "  
   
"Quella è davvero una bella storia."  
   
"Allora comincia da lì."  
   
"È stato trent'anni fa," cominciò Merlin, prima di raccontare del giorno in cui una vedova madre di tre bambini era entrata nella sua caffetteria per sfuggire alla pioggia, e si era conclusa con un lavoro e un amico, invece.  
   
Quando ebbe finito, cadde in silenzio, il suo corpo rilassato, il suo respiro rallentato. Mentre Merlin scivolava nel sonno, Arthur si ritrovò a pensare alla loro vita insieme.  
   
A loro due che combattevano spalla a spalla, pronti a morire l’uno per l'altro. A loro due seduti pacificamente accanto al fuoco, i loro sguardi che si incrociavano per troppo tempo. Alle volte in cui si erano toccati, afferrati e trattenuti l'un l'altro, per aiutarsi o proteggersi o darsi conforto. Agli scherzi e alle discussioni ed ai giuramenti di vita e di morte, più e più e più volte.  
   
Pensò anche a questo mondo moderno, che era il suo presente. Un luogo in cui nessuna regola governava il suo cuore, o le sue scelte.  
   
Potremmo essere qualcos’altro, qui, pensò Arthur. Lui ed io potremmo stare insieme. Non come siamo ora. Ma in tutti i modi.  
   
Il desiderio che provava per quell'idea era così intenso che gli provocò un respiro acuto.  
   
 _Oh Dio_ , pensò Arthur disperatamente. Sono _innamorato_ di lui.  
   
Merlin sospirò, spingendo il suo volto nelle coperte, rilassandosi contro il corpo di Arthur. Lui si spostò per accoglierlo, per farlo stare più comodo.  
   
Solo dopo essersi assestato dietro Merlin, il naso nei suoi folti capelli neri, si rese conto di come tutto quello sarebbe dovuto essere ovvio, già molto tempo prima.  
   
Idiota, pensò tra sé, e inspirò profondamente, l'odore di vaniglia e spezie e una presenza calda che lo circondava, guidandolo in sogni di braccia forti e un sorriso pronto e una vita che forse non era fuori portata, nemmeno per un re.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice (davvero profonde)
> 
>  
> 
> ALLELUIAAAAAAAA!


	25. magia e umanità

Dopo il terzo incubo, Merlin strisciò via dal letto, borbottando di avere cose da fare.  
   
Non era ancora l'alba, il cielo ancora di un indaco pallido, al di là della finestra che si affacciava sul prato. "Torna a letto," biascicò Arthur, le parole che uscirono senza pensarci.  
   
"Tornate a dormire," gli disse Merlin da sopra la spalla.  
   
"Merlin," protestò Arthur. Ma lui era già andato.  
   
Si svegliò quando il sole era già sorto con lo stomaco che protestava. Avventurarsi giù da letto gli rivelò che non c’era traccia della colazione sul tavolo, e neppure di Merlin, anche se l'alba era passata da ore.  
   
Arthur spinse indietro le tende dalla nicchia, e fece un passo verso la finestra sul lago. Sopra la massa arrotondata della sua isola, la torre in rovina sorgeva maestosa, antica e imponente.  
   
Ci guarda, pensò Arthur.  
   
Era una fastidiosa sensazione prima. Era un dato di fatto oggi.  
   
Il che significava che Merlin aveva ragione ieri. L’antica magia lo aveva colpito ogni volta che si era messo tra lei e Merlin.  
   
Arthur strinse gli occhi mentre fissava la torre. Concentrandosi sulla sensazione di quella cosa sopra la sua isola.  
   
Non sta solo a guardare, pensò. Era una parola troppo benigna per quel sentimento. No, quella era più ... attesa. Aspettando il suo momento. Come un esercito accampato attorno a una cittadella assediata.  
   
Da quanto tempo era così? Si chiese. Dal momento del mio ritorno? O più a lungo? Come è possibile che Merlin non lo sappia? E perché lui lo sapeva, invece?  
   
Non solo non aveva le risposte, non aveva nemmeno abbastanza informazioni per fare le domande giuste. Un comportamento imperdonabile, per un re.  
   
Noi non siamo preparati, pensò Arthur. Nessuno di noi. E questo è colpa mia. Ho lasciato troppi misteri non risolti. Ho lasciato che Merlin si nascondesse dalle cose che ha bisogno di affrontare. Merlin, e io stesso.  
   
Era giunto il momento che tutto ciò cambiasse. Era ora di comandare con la testa, come un re dovrebbe fare. Era tempo di ricordare chi fosse.  
   
Arthur tirò indietro le tende, con un piano già ideato nella sua mente. Annuendo tra sé, andò a prepararsi per la sua giornata.  
   
Uscì dalla residenza di Merlin mezz'ora dopo, già lavato e vestito, il tessuto grezzo della sua tunica rossa gli prudeva, i lacci al petto erano legati troppo stretti. Sentiva i suoi calzoni eccessivamente larghi, la corda alla cintura scavava nei suoi fianchi. E i suoi piedi già gli dolevano dagli stivali scomodi che indossava.  
   
Anche i suoi anelli di metallo sembravano troppo stretti alle dita. Ma il peso del sigillo reale sembrava giusto. Gli era mancato indossarlo più di quanto pensasse.  
   
Sentendosi più simile a se stesso di quanto fosse stato in una settimana, Arthur si mosse attraverso l'interno della caffetteria, in mezzo a piccole folle di lavoratori. La gente era ovunque, risaliva le scale ed esaminava le pareti. Il personale della caffetteria si muoveva freneticamente in mezzo a loro, portando vassoi dalle cucine ai prati anteriori, dove alcuni tavoli erano stati allestiti sotto il sole per i clienti.  
   
Il portico era un alveare di attività, così Arthur si avventurò fuori dalla porta, invece, per trovare anche più squadre di uomini e donne al lavoro. Un folto gruppo di loro era riunito ai piedi della Torre Sud. In mezzo a loro c'erano Merlin ed Eleanor, che discutevano a gran voce.  
   
"Arthur, grazie a Dio!" lo chiamò Eleanor, e si fece strada tra la folla di persone molto più giovani, molto più grandi, una furiosa forza della natura ottantenne in un vestito viola luminoso con un’esplosione di fiori bianchi. "Parlaci tu e fallo ragionare!"  
   
"Non vedo quale sia il problema!" gridò Merlin, avvicinandosi a grandi passi dietro di lei, una figura sottile e pallida tutta in nero. Mentre si avvicinava, aggrottò la fronte ad Arthur, chiaramente confuso dai vestiti che aveva scelto.  
   
"Lui è sempre così", disse Eleanor ad Arthur.  
   
"Sto dando loro dei consigli!" la informò Merlin.  
   
"Stai facendo tu le riparazioni!", replicò, e lo colpì con la sua lavagnetta.  
   
"Ahi! Non picchiarmi! "  
   
"Allora non fare così! Non sei autorizzato! Smetteranno di lavorare se continui a cercare di fare le cose da solo!» Si girò verso Arthur, il viso arrossato contratto per la frustrazione. "Ti prego puoi fare qualcosa con lui?"  
   
" _Fare_ qualcosa con me?" Merlin esplose. "Sei-?"  
   
"Merlin", disse Arthur con fermezza.  
   
La bocca di Merlin si chiuse di scatto.  
   
Eleanor gli rivolse un sorriso vittorioso.  
   
"Eleanor," le disse Arthur: "So che Merlin può essere testardo, ma, in questo caso, lui sa più su questo castello, e su come è stato costruito, di chiunque qui oggi."  
   
La donna diede a Merlin uno sguardo di traverso, sorpreso, anche se non di più di Merlin, perché la sua bocca era aperta, le sopracciglia alzate.  
   
"Tuttavia", continuò Arthur rivolto a Merlin, "c'è qualcosa di molto più pressante che richiede la tua attenzione oggi. Più tardi questa sera, dopo che i tuoi scalpellini se ne saranno andati, potrai trascorrere tutto il tempo che desideri a fare in modo che il loro lavoro sia confacente ai tuoi standard. "  
   
Merlin si voltò a guardare gli operai, poi la torre.  
   
È esausto, pensò Arthur. Anche se c’era anche un po’ di senso di colpa nel suo sguardo.  
   
Eleanor doveva aver capito. Perché il suo tono si addolcì, e diede un colpetto sul braccio Merlin. "Mi prenderò cura di tutto. E ti troverò se avrò bisogno di te. "  
   
"Prometti che non li lascerai usare-"  
   
"Sarà tutto originale, sì, te lo prometto," lo rassicurò.  
   
Merlin annuì, e lei tornò al gruppo di uomini e donne in uniforme, con il suo blocco per gli appunti in braccio come uno scudo di Camelot.  
   
"Vieni", disse Arthur, e senza aspettare la risposta, tornò di nuovo al castello.  
   
"So che ho dimenticato la colazione", disse Merlin, quando lo raggiunse. "Ero sul punto di andare a prenderla quando questo imbecille ha cercato di convincermi che dovrei ricostruire le pareti con pietre importate dalla Spagna al posto delle pietre che io stesso ho tirato fuori dal lago di Avalon -"  
   
"Non si tratta della colazione."  
   
"Non è quello?"  
   
"No."  
   
"Allora cos’è-?"  
   
"Vedrai."  
   
Arthur portò Merlin nella caffetteria, attraverso il caos di persone, e nella sua residenza. Si fermò in fondo alla loro scala, accanto al muro che nascondeva l'ingresso ai sotterranei.  
   
"Aprila", gli disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin chiaramente voleva chiedere il perché, ma premette il palmo della mano al muro di pietra, sussurrando parole di potere, trasformando la pietra in nebbia e rivelando la porta al di là.  
   
Arthur aprì la strada giù per le scale, dove le torce presero vita al suo passaggio. La discesa era molto cambiata da prima. L'aria era satura dell’odore di erba fresca e fiori. E quando fece un passo alla fine della scala, lo stivale sprofondò nella terra soffice. Lungo le pareti esterne, le torce si accesero, rivelando il grande prato fiorito sotto le pile e pile di tutto ciò che era rimasto di Camelot.  
   
Di tutti i suoi averi, solo una cosa lo interessava.  
   
La grande tavola rotonda al centro della stanza.  
   
Arthur camminò lentamente intorno al grande tavolo, fino a raggiungere il suo posto. I suoi occhi su Merlin, Artù tirò fuori la sua sedia, e poi si sedette.  
   
Merlin si era fermato dall'altra parte del tavolo, le mani dietro la schiena, a guardare in attesa.  
   
Pronto a servire, pensò Arthur. Bene.  
   
 "Siediti", disse Arthur, indicando la sedia alla sua destra.  
   
Le sopracciglia di Merlin si alzarono abbastanza in alto da toccare la frangia dei suoi capelli. Anche a distanza e alla luce delle torce tremolanti, Arthur poteva vedere la sua incredulità.  
   
"Sedermi ... lì?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"È un problema?"  
   
"No, è ... solo ...".  
   
"Sto aspettando, Merlin."  
   
Come se si aspettasse un attacco, Merlin si spostò attraverso le sedie vuote della tavola rotonda, fino a raggiungere quella alla destra di Arthur.  
   
Con grande attenzione, allontanò la sedia dal tavolo. Poi si sedette lentamente su di essa.  
   
Arthur vide Merlin guardare verso il basso sulla superficie del tavolo, poi guardarsi intorno al resto delle sedie, poi lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito verso di lui.  
   
 "Ecco", disse Arthur. «Non è stato così difficile, non è vero?"  
   
Merlin fece scivolare le mani sulla superficie di legno del tavolo, la sua espressione malinconica. "Ci sono voluti solo millecinquecento anni."  
   
Arthur sentì che quelle parole lo avevano ferito, anche se non era una ferita intenzionale, ne era certo. Era colpa sua che aveva trascurato Merlin in quello, così come in tanti altri modi.  
   
Stupido, pensò Arthur. Ero così stupido da non vederlo per quello che era. Per i nostri amici, per i Cavalieri, e per me. Soprattutto per me.  
   
"Quello avrebbe dovuto essere il tuo posto", disse Arthur. "A Camelot."  
   
"Non ero cavaliere-" protestò Merlin.  
   
"Hai fatto tanto per costruire e difendere il nostro regno quanto ogni cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda. E non intendo solo la tua magia ", aggiunse Arthur, quando Merlin cominciava a interromperlo. "Voglio dire tutto. Il tuo supporto, la tua fedeltà, il tuo consiglio. E sì, Merlin, la tua magia. Ti meritavi di stare al mio fianco. Mi dispiace che mi ci sia voluto così tanto tempo per realizzarlo. Vorrei tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, se potessi ".  
   
Merlin lo fissò, sbalordito. "Questo è ... Grazie." Fece una risata silenziosa, piena di stupore e incredulità. "Arthur, che cosa ci facciamo qui?"  
   
"Stiamo facendo quello che abbiamo sempre fatto a questo tavolo. Ci stiamo preparando a difendere il nostro regno. Utilizzando tutti gli strumenti a nostra disposizione, compresa la tua magia. "  
   
Il sorriso di Merlin svanì. Le sue spalle si curvarono, e si abbandonò sulla sedia. "Potrebbe non essere la strategia migliore," mormorò.  
   
"Le migliori strategie sono ben pensate, ben analizzate da ogni angolazione, e ben preparate. E io e te, Merlin, abbiamo trascurato di fare tutto ciò con la nostra arma più potente: la tua magia. Tu non riesci a controllarla. E io non la capisco. Non riesco a maneggiare un'arma che non capisco. Abbiamo bisogno di cambiare la situazione, a partire da questo momento. "  
   
"Ed esattamente come suggerite di farlo?"  
   
"Cominceremo con te che mi vai a prendere ogni singolo libro di magia che è in tuo possesso. Soprattutto quelli che hanno qualcosa a che fare con le antiche magie. Li leggeremo tutti, uno per uno, fino a trovare la risposta. "  
   
"Non pensate che io l’abbia già fatto?", disse Merlin bruscamente.  
   
"Non lo so, Merlin?" sbottò Arthur contro di lui. «Perché tu non mi hai detto di averlo fatto, e non mi hai detto neppure se hai avuto alcun successo."  
   
Merlin abbassò lo sguardo alla tavola, le punte delle dita scivolarono sulla sua superficie, avanti e indietro. Un movimento nervoso, rispecchiato nel suo mordersi il labbro inferiore. È così diverso, pensò Arthur. Come gli mancava la sua risata, le sue prese in giro, e il suo parlare a vanvera.  
   
"I libri, Merlin", disse Arthur, alzandosi dal tavolo e camminando verso il suo trono. "E la colazione. continueremo fino all’addestramento. Ho bisogno di mantenere la mia forza fisica, e tu hai bisogno di aria fresca. In seguito, torneremo qui, e continueremo fino all'ora di cena ".  
   
"Avete idea di quanti libri di magia abbia?", disse Merlin stancamente.  
   
Arthur guardò il suo trono polveroso. Lavanda e ranuncoli fiorivano sotto i suoi piedi. Rose selvatiche erano avvolte intorno alle sue gambe, e drappeggiavano con amore i braccioli.  
   
"Continueremo a farlo finché non troveremo una risposta", replicò Arthur. "Per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario."  
   
Un piccolo sospiro disturbò il silenzio della stanza di pietra. "Sì, sire."  
   
Arthur si guardò alle spalle, per vedere Merlin alzarsi dalla sedia, una pallida figura sottile in nero, bella ed eterea alla luce delle torce tremolanti.  
   
"E mettiti i vecchi vestiti," aggiunse Arthur, mentre si allontanava, tra le pile di tesori, prima che Merlin potesse chiedere perché.  
   
Merlin impiegò il resto della giornata per spostare i suoi libri di magia sulla tavola rotonda. Anche con una pausa per il pranzo, e di nuovo per l’allenamento, era quasi cena quando Merlin finì e si sedette, esausto, sulla sedia accanto ad Arthur.  
   
L'intera tavola era coperta di libri. Merlin li aveva raggruppati per argomento, accumulandoli in pile alte circa venti libri ciascuna. Quelli sulle antiche magie, che odoravano di vecchia pergamena e inchiostro, erano vicino ad Arthur.  
   
"Enigmi", borbottò, mentre posava la forchetta sul piatto della sua cena, e girò una pagina ingiallita. "Enigmi e profezie contraddittorie e senza senso". Chiuse il libro di botto, strofinando la polvere dai suoi occhi. "Cosa non darei per avere semplicemente qualcuno che mi punti una _spada_ alla gola."  
   
"Vi ho detto che non sarebbe stato facile," borbottò Merlin. Era mezzo appoggiato sopra un libro aperto, le braccia conserte su di esso, la guancia appoggiata sulla mano. Il suo fazzoletto da collo era spinto verso l'alto intorno alle orecchie, la camicia blu da servitore si tendeva in tutta la sua schiena curva.  
   
Arthur vide gli occhi di Merlin chiudersi ed ebbe pietà di lui. "Vai e occupati del tuo castello, prima che tu sia troppo stanco per fare altro che dormire."  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere, illuminandosi. Si alzò e si preparò ad andarsene, poi si fermò, scuotendo la testa tra sé. Si girò sul posto, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. "C’è qualcos'altro, Sire?"  
   
L'obbedienza sarebbe stata snervante, se non fosse stato per la pace e la contentezza nell'espressione paziente di Merlin.  
   
Avevo ragione allora, pensò Arthur. Ha bisogno di cose come queste. Forse proprio come ne ho bisogno io.  
   
"Vai ", disse Arthur gentilmente. "Solo prova a stare lontano dai guai."  
   
"Non lo faccio sempre?" chiese Merlin, come al solito, prima di lasciare la stanza quasi in silenzio, i suoi passi attutiti dal ridicolo prato a terra.  
   
Arthur afferrò miseramente un altro libro. "Vediamo quali assurdità troverò in questo," mormorò, e cominciò a leggere.  
   
Con il tempo i suoi occhi iniziarono a sfocare le pagine, era molto più tardi di quanto avesse pensato. Il sole era da tempo calato, l'ora vicino a mezzanotte. Tornando alle sue stanze, non trovò alcuna traccia di Merlin, sebbene tutto fosse stato preparato per andare a letto.  
   
Una rapida ricerca nel castello silenzioso, e trovò Merlin al terzo piano della Torre Sud, in ginocchio sotto un enorme telo che fungeva da tetto temporaneo. Le maniche erano spinte sulle braccia, i vestiti coperti di polvere, mentre aggiungeva malta per le pietre appena posate sulla parete esterna.  
   
«È tardi," gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Solo un attimo", disse Merlin, ondeggiando mentre si girava, gli occhi vitrei per la stanchezza.  
   
"Basta", disse Arthur, e prese gli attrezzi dalle mani di Merlin, poi lo portò via dal suo lavoro, mentre lui protestava per tutto il tempo.  
   
Quando riuscì a riportare Merlin di nuovo nella Torre Nord e lo spinse verso il bagno per ripulirsi, Arthur era esausto. Dopo aver tirato violentemente le tende attraverso la nicchia alla finestra che affacciava sulla riva al lago, strisciò a letto.  
   
Si rese conto che si era addormentato soltanto quando sentì una scossa sul letto, un peso che vi cadeva sopra. "Sta fermo," mormorò nel suo cuscino, e si girò su un fianco verso Merlin, avvolgendolo con un braccio.  
   
Ma Merlin si era disteso a pancia in giù, in modo che Arthur franò in avanti, premendo il petto contro la schiena di Merlin, il volto tra le sue scapole affilate.  
   
Merlin fece un piccolo rumore che Arthur interpretò come se fosse favorevole o troppo stanco per curarsene. Così Arthur lasciò che il sonno lo cogliesse come giacevano.  
   
Quella notte, e la mattina successiva fu uguale a quella prima.  
   
Incubi per tutta la notte. E poi un altro così vicino all’alba che prima che il sole fosse ancora sorto, Merlin si alzò dal letto.  
   
Arthur non lo chiamò questa volta. Era troppo stanco anche per muoversi. C'era voluto molto più sforzo per svegliare Merlin durante la notte questa volta. Dolci parole e carezze non avevano funzionato per allontanarlo dalle sue paure. L'ultima volta, vicina al mattino, aveva anche dovuto mettersi in ginocchio, tirare su Merlin e scuoterlo per svegliarlo.  
   
Anche se Arthur aveva cercato di non dormire fino a troppo tardi, il sole era già alto quando si trascinò giù dal letto. La colazione era sul tavolo, e così le sue vesti, cose che prese come un buon segno. E quando trovò Merlin, era ormai giù nei sotterranei.  
   
Merlin era seduto sulla sua sedia, sporto in avanti sul tavolo, i gomiti e le braccia appoggiate su un libro di magia aperto, la testa appoggiata tra le mani. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia scure immobili contro la sua pelle pallida, e la sua bocca era spalancata.  
   
Arthur prese posto il più silenziosamente possibile, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, e afferrò un altro libro dalla deprimente grande pila al suo fianco.  
   
Quando l’aprì, scoprì con sorpresa che era uno dei quaderni di appunti di Gaius.  
   
La scrittura a mano era chiaramente la sua. Nessun altro scriveva con tale attenzione in Brittonic.  
   
Il libro era pieno di note su incantesimi e magia, animali ed esseri di potere. L'ultima voce sulla rivista, prima delle pagine rimaste bianche, aveva una parola come titolo.  
   
 _'Emrys_.'  
   
Arthur si sporse in avanti sulla sedia, e cominciò a leggere.  
   
 _"Le generazioni che seguiranno certamente parleranno dello Stregone Emrys. Era già abitudine dei Druidi che sono tornati a Camelot chinare il capo alla menzione del suo nome. Parlano di lui come colui che è destinato a unire il vecchio e il nuovo mondo. Colui che porterà il tempo di cui hanno parlato i poeti. Il tempo di Albion._  
   
 _'Ogni giorno che passa, si parla sempre più spesso di Emrys nello stesso contesto con il Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro Arthur Pendragon, che dorme oltre i cancelli di Avalon. La profezia del ritorno di Arthur, con il suo Stregone al suo fianco, si è diffusa a macchia d'olio in tutti gli angoli dei cinque regni, dando speranza a coloro che a lungo hanno sperato per un futuro luminoso per Albion._  
   
 _'È mia fervida speranza che questa profezia sia vera. Perché io davvero credo che il Grande Re e il suo potente Stregone siano le due facce di una grande medaglia; due metà di un intero. Uno di loro senza l'altro è un mondo fuori equilibrio. Mai due anime furono più necessarie l'una all'altra che il mio giovane stregone, e il suo giovane re._  
   
 _'Ho sentito molte storie su Emrys. Alcune andavano ben oltre la verità. Alcune erano di gran lunga inferiori ad essa. Confesso che non posso fare a meno di sorridere quando sento queste storie raccontate a bassa voce con riverenza e timore._  
   
 _'Infatti, anche se i Druidi possono chiamarlo Signore dei Draghi, L’Immortale, e Il Più Grande Mago Che Abbia Mai Camminato Sulla Terra ... per me, lui sarà sempre Merlin. Il mio amico più caro nei miei anni più tardi, e il figlio che non ho mai avuto. E io, da parte mia, considero il mio più grande onore, e la mia gioia più profonda, di averlo conosciuto '._  
   
Arthur premette il palmo della mano su quelle pagine. Combattendo un violento attacco di sofferenza. Si schiarì la gola, spostandosi sulla sedia, sbattendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
   
Accanto a lui, la testa di Merlin cadde dalle sue mani, e lui sobbalzò sulla sedia, spaventandosi da solo. "Che c’è?"  
   
Arthur sorrise al modo in cui Merlin sbatté le palpebre per la stanza, i suoi capelli sparati vicino alle orecchie, il viso rosso nel punto in cui le mani vi erano state premute contro. "Hai dormito qui tutta la mattina?"  
   
"Mi sono solo appisolato, pochi minuti fa. "Merlin si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, e toccò le pagine del suo libro, controllando se ci fossero residui di bava.  
   
"Il Grande Stregone Emrys", disse ironicamente Arthur, attirando l'attenzione di Merlin sul suo libro.  
   
Merlin sorrise a quelle pagine, anche se i suoi occhi avevano la stessa tristezza che Arthur sentiva. "Vorrei aver potuto dire a Gaius che onore fosse essere incluso in uno dei suoi libri."  
   
"Non ho mai saputo che fosse un tale poeta. 'Due lati di una grande medaglia ... "  
   
"Lui aveva il cuore di un poeta. Ma quell’espressione non è sua. Gliel’ho detta io che dopo che l’ho sentita dal Grande Drago. E dai Druidi. E da un paio di altre creature dell’Antica Religione. Descrivevano sempre noi due in quel modo. "  
   
"Davvero?", disse Arthur, non sembrando troppo felice. Quello era un modo profondamente intimo per descrivere lui e Merlin, profezia o no.  
   
 "Ho chiesto al Grande Drago se non intendesse forse un altro Arthur e non voi, la prima volta che mi ha parlato del vostro grande destino."  
   
Nonostante la menzione della profezia e del maledetto drago, Arthur sorrise, felice di vedere il ghigno beffardo di Merlin. "Avevi molta fiducia in me, vero?"  
   
"Beh, mi avevate appena _gettato_ in prigione solo il giorno prima," precisò Merlin.  
   
"Cosa che è stata interamente colpa tua per essere stato così insolente quando ci siamo incontrati." Arthur sfogliò il libro, pensando alle parole che Merlin aveva detto. "Due lati di una grande medaglia", disse, quasi a se stesso.  
   
"Il mio è il lato più luminoso, ovviamente," disse Merlin, ed incrociò le braccia sul suo libro, appoggiandovi sopra la testa.  
   
"Non direi proprio _ovviamente_ ", replicò Arthur, e rubò uno sguardo a Merlin, che gli sorrideva felice, i suoi capelli neri arruffati e il viso schiacciato sul suo braccio con i suoi ridicoli zigomi in rilievo e le sue assurde orecchie che spuntavano.  
   
Arthur diede un colpetto con lo stivale alla gamba di Merlin sotto il tavolo. "Dai. Continua la lettura."  
   
Con un gemito esagerato, Merlin si mise a sedere, voltò pagina, e si chinò a leggere.  
   
Il progresso quel giorno fu più lento rispetto al giorno prima. Quando uscirono per l’addestramento, Arthur fu profondamente grato per il sole sul viso e il peso della sua armatura sul suo corpo. Esercitarsi con la sua spada era una gioia, anche solo con gli studenti, anche sulle rive del dannato lago con la sua maledetta torre.  
   
A metà della sessione di allenamento, notò che Merlin si era addormentato contro il tronco di un albero, la testa appoggiata in avanti, il suo straccio per la lucidatura abbandonato in mano, diverse spade giacevano tra le sue gambe.  
   
Arthur chiamò Danyl, e il giovane lo raggiunse velocemente, il viso arrossato dall’esercizio fisico, la sua armatura che gli calzava molto meglio quel giorno di quanto avesse fatto prima. L'intero gruppo era riuscito ad eseguire meglio la vestizione aiutandosi l’un l’altro nella difficile operazione. Una vera impresa, considerando che il gruppo era aumentato di sette persone, tra cui quattro donne.  
   
"Danyl," disse Arthur, "vai a prendere l'attrezzatura dal grembo di Merlin. Senza svegliarlo, se riesci. E tienilo d’occhio. "Arthur colse lo sguardo curioso del giovane, e indurì la sua espressione. "Conoscendolo, riuscirebbe a farsi male da solo nel sonno. Ora vai, avanti."  
   
Accanto a lui Arthur udì uno sbuffo forte, e si volse verso Heath, che si era fermato nel suo combattimento per alzare un sopracciglio verso Arthur, troppo equivoco e compiaciuto per i suoi gusti.  
   
 "Stai tenendo il gomito troppo basso e i piedi sono troppo distanti," gli disse Arthur, colpendo l’avambraccio di Heath con il piatto della spada, mentre avanzava di nuovo verso i suoi studenti.  
   
Gli ci volle fino a quando l'ultimo studente aveva lasciato i prati per rendersi conto che Merlin non aveva intenzione di svegliarsi molto presto. Così Arthur si sedette a terra accanto a lui, ancora nella sua cotta di maglia e l’armatura, e si appoggiò contro l'albero, la sua spalla contro quella di Merlin.  
   
Aveva cominciato a sonnecchiare anche lui quando Merlin si svegliò sbuffando, mormorando qualche sciocchezza sulle calze e il lavaggio e dove era il sapone.  
   
Arthur lo vide sedersi, sbattendo le palpebre nella luce del giorno. "Arthur?"  
   
"Vedo che i tuoi sensi sono tornati ai livelli precedenti", disse Arthur, e si alzò in piedi. "Ora, se mi fai uscire da questa, abbiamo altre letture da fare."  
   
Merlin afferrò l'albero mentre si tirava in piedi, guardandosi intorno. "Dove sono andati tutti?"  
   
"L’addestramento è finito più di un'ora fa."  
   
"Che cosa? Perché non mi avete svegliato! "  
   
"Perché dormivi in pace per una volta", disse Arthur, e voltò le spalle, indicando la sua armatura.  
   
"È vero", disse Merlin curiosamente.  
   
"Direi che era perché l'acqua era rilassante, ma ..." Arthur guardò la torre, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
   
"No. Non penso. "  
   
Arthur alzò le braccia in modo che Merlin potesse tirare la cotta di maglia via da lui. "Parlami di Freya", disse.  
   
Che era un errore, perché Merlin smise di muoversi con metà della cotta di maglia fuori della sua testa, che gli si impigliò nei capelli.  
   
"Merlin, dai- Toglila!"  
   
"Scusate! Scusate. Solo che ... non mi aspettavo di ... Mi dispiace. "  
   
Arthur spinse la cotta di maglia via dalla testa, e si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Ebbene?"  
   
"Lei era... Um... È una lunga storia, in realtà. Perché me lo state chiedendo?"  
   
"Lei-" Arthur sentì il tonfo di un'onda sulla riva. Guardò, e vide la luce del sole che increspava sulla superficie del lago. Oro e blu, e bianco.  
   
"Lei cosa?" Chiese Merlin.  
   
Arthur strinse gli occhi alla torre. "Andiamo dentro", disse, e si diresse di nuovo alla casa, Merlin che lo inseguiva, chiedendogli cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
Arthur non gli diede alcuna risposta. Non qui, pensò. Non davanti a quella _cosa_.  
   
"Lavati", disse Arthur. "Poi ci vediamo al piano di sotto. Capito?"  
   
«Sì, sire," disse Merlin, chiaramente confuso, ma per una volta, fece come gli era stato chiesto.  
   
Solo quando furono seduti alla tavola rotonda, con Merlin al suo fianco, Arthur sentì che poteva parlare. Il che era strano in sé e per sé. Perché lì si sentiva al sicuro, e al di fuori no? Sicuramente la magia poteva penetrare le pareti. In realtà, sapeva che poteva.  
   
"Siamo protetti quaggiù?" chiese Arthur.  
   
Merlin sollevò gli occhi dal suo libro, confuso. «Che cosa vuol dire, protetti?"  
   
"Dalle pietre della divinazione o da incantesimi o qualsiasi altra dannata ridicola forma di magia che possa essere utilizzata per vedere quello che stiamo facendo."  
   
"Siete preoccupato che qualcuno veda che leggiamo?" chiese Merlin, alzando un sopracciglio.  
   
"Sì, Merlin, questo è quello che mi preoccupa, che qualcuno ti guardi sbavare su tutti i tuoi libri," sbottò Arthur contro di lui.  
   
"Va bene, calmatevi," disse Merlin, e spinse via il suo libro, aggrottando la fronte. "Sì, siamo protetti. Le pietre di questo castello provengono dal fondo del lago di Avalon. Proprio come le rocce nel cerchio di pietre. Tutte hanno un po’ di magia dentro di loro. Non tanta. Ma un po’ per via dei loro anni qui. Ecco perché le ho usate. Per la loro protezione naturale. Non ne ho bisogno ora. Ma era utile contro i pochi ultimi stregoni ai vecchi tempi. "  
   
"Dimmi di più su Freya", disse Arthur, senza preamboli.  
   
Merlin sembrava addolorato dalla domanda. "Perché continuate a chiedere di lei?"  
   
«Hai detto che la conoscevi. Ma lei è parte del lago. Come è successo?"  
   
Merlin lo fissò, aggrottando la fronte. Poi scosse la testa, come se volesse distogliersi dai suoi stessi pensieri. "Era una donna mortale che è stata maledetta da uno stregone. Di notte, diventava una creatura nera con le ali. Faceva del male alle persone. Le uccideva. Quando è stata portata a Camelot, voi e i vostri cavalieri, dovevate ... "  
   
Arthur si ricordò la battaglia nel cortile. Le frecce, le spade e il sangue. "Oh," disse a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin abbassò gli occhi. "Dopo che è stata ferita, io l’ho portata al lago. Lì giurò che mi avrebbe ripagato per la mia gentilezza. Dopo la sua morte, le magie antiche le hanno dato questa possibilità."  
   
"Non sembra come la magia di cui mi parli di solito", disse Arthur. "Quella richiede un prezzo. Stavolta ha dato senza prendere. "Pensò a sua madre. A suo padre. A lui. "Ci deve essere un prezzo, hai detto. Ci deve essere equilibrio. "  
   
"C'è stato un prezzo, e un equilibrio," gli disse Merlin. "Hanno dato a Freya una vita dopo la morte, ma in cambio hanno preteso il suo servizio, per tutta l’eternità. Voleva farlo. Credo che lei fosse felice di farlo. " Merlin sorrise tristemente. "Ha sempre amato l'acqua."  
   
"E io?" Chiese Arthur, costringendo la domanda ad uscire dalle sue labbra. "Qual è stato il prezzo per la mia vita?"  
   
Merlin divenne immobile. Fissandolo con panico profondo nei suoi occhi.  
   
"Non ce n’è stato uno?", disse Arthur cupo, "non è vero?"  
   
Perché tutto aveva un senso ora.  
   
Perché poteva sentire la magia, quando non l’aveva mai potuta percepire prima.  
   
Era perché era ancora parte della magia che lo aveva tenuto in vita tutti quei secoli. Era ancora collegato ad essa. Era ancora _incompiuta_.  
   
Un piede in questo mondo, pensò Arthur, e un piede oltre i cancelli di Avalon. Il che lasciava aperta una frattura nei cancelli, e la magia di Avalon libera di attraversarli.  
   
"Voi siete _diverso_ ", disse ad alta voce Merlin, trovando finalmente la sua voce, anche se era più alta del normale e le sue parole strozzate. "Non c'è nessun prezzo, non per voi, non quando si tratta di _profezia_ , non quando si tratta di _destino_ -"  
   
"Sì, sì, hai ragione", disse Arthur in fretta, afferrando il braccio di Merlin, perché la sua voce era salita progressivamente, le sue parole si erano rovesciate l’una sopra l'altra, e stava strappando le pagine del suo libro.  
   
"Questo è l'equilibrio," continuò Merlin, "che siamo le due facce della stessa medaglia, e voi eravate _lì_ , e io ero _qui_ , e ho aspettato millecinquecento anni _da solo_ , e questo è un prezzo abbastanza alto da pagare, non possono desiderare _altro_ , _non_ _possono_ , non sarebbe _giusto_ \- "  
   
Arthur si chinò verso Merlin, muovendo la mano sulla sua nuca, premendo il palmo contro la pelle calda sopra il suo fazzoletto, facendo scorrere dolcemente le dita tra i capelli. "Sì, certo, hai ragione, Merlin, naturalmente."  
   
"È un prezzo abbastanza alto da pagare", disse Merlin debolmente, il suo respiro ancora troppo veloce, un sudore freddo che scoppiava sulla sua pelle. "Lo _é_ -"  
   
"Sì, lo è," assentì Arthur, ancora accarezzando con le dita i capelli di Merlin. "Ora, dai, calmati. Respira."  
   
Merlin si leccò le labbra, inghiottì e chiuse gli occhi, i suoi respiri ansanti, ricordando ad Arthur i fulmini, le esplosioni e le rovine della torre nel lago.  
   
È troppo spaventato, pensò Arthur. Qualsiasi pensiero che mi possa succedere qualcosa lo manda in panico. Una debolezza per entrambi. La paura di Merlin di perderlo.  
   
Ma non poteva dire lo stesso per sé? Si chiese Arthur. Perché il pensiero che qualcosa potesse accadere a Merlin ...  
   
"Il regno deve venire prima", disse Arthur, a se stesso, e a Merlin. "Dobbiamo ricordarlo. La gente di Albion- La gente di tutte le terre sul pianeta - Devono venire prima. Dipendono da noi. Inclusi Eleanor, e Heath, e Danyl e tutte le famiglie che hai conosciuto per così tanto tempo a Avalon. Lo dobbiamo a loro di rimanere forti, e proteggerli. È per questo che siamo qui, io e te, non dimenticarlo. Capisci?"  
   
Guardò Merlin che lentamente recuperava il controllo di se stesso. «Sì, sire," disse con voce roca.  
   
"Va bene, allora." Arthur fece scivolare la mano lungo la schiena di Merlin, accarezzandola per qualche momento senza pensarci, prima di trovare un altro libro da mettere davanti a Merlin. "Dai. Torna alla lettura. " Prese un altro libro per se stesso. "Dove ero …"  
   
"Arrivato? A sbattere la testa sul tavolo insieme a me per la frustrazione?" Brontolò Merlin.  
   
"Quello lo lascio a te", disse Arthur, mentre apriva il suo libro. "Assicurati solo di farlo piano."  
   
Così molti dei libri di magia, aveva scoperto Arthur, avevano per oggetto le più piccole applicazioni pratiche. Togliere le macchie dai vestiti. Pulire i pavimenti. Essiccare la carne. Inorridì al fatto che suo padre aveva messo così tante di queste persone a morte, semplicemente per aver cercato di rendersi la vita più facile.  
   
Ma poi si imbatté in un libro come quello che stava leggendo ora. Pieno delle cose più oscure immaginabili. Incantesimi per controllare i pensieri di qualcuno. Per costringere le creature a un omicidio. Incantesimi per causare una vita di dolore. Veleni per causare una morte agonizzante.  
   
Era tutto così enormemente orribile che non si accorse nemmeno che Merlin aveva portato loro la cena. A malapena alzò lo sguardo quando Merlin toccò la sua mano con un piatto.  
   
"Mi sento come se avessi bisogno di lavarmi la testa con il sapone dopo aver letto questo", disse Arthur, mentre afferrava il piatto di cibo caldo.  
   
Merlin tornò a sedersi sulla sua sedia, il suo piatto sul suo libro. Si appoggiò nello spazio di Arthur per scrutare il suo libro, il suo corpo caldo al suo fianco. "Vi avevo parlato di quello."  
   
Arthur lesse la descrizione della creatura sulla pagina. "Era davvero nel tuo _collo_."  
   
"Proprio qui," disse Merlin, battendosi la nuca, mentre infilava un cucchiaio pieno di patate in bocca.  
   
"Proprio dove?" Arthur si chinò, e tirò giù la parte posteriore del fazzoletto da collo di Merlin.  
   
Solo dopo aver toccato il tessuto si rese conto che era lo stesso fazzoletto che aveva usato. Quella mattina. Che avrebbe dovuto strappare. E bruciare. E seppellire. Ma che a quanto pare aveva lasciato in tasca. E, buon dio, che sperava Merlin non avesse guardato troppo da vicino, prima di lavarlo.  
   
Merlin tirò giù il panno un po’ di più. "È qui, in realtà."  
   
Arthur guardò più da vicino, le dita che scivolavano giù nella nuca di Merlin, poiché la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui. Anche nella luce tremolante delle torce vide la sottile cicatrice bianca, proprio sulla sua spina dorsale. Tracciò la linea con due dita, e sentì Merlin espirare rumorosamente. "Fa ancora male?" chiese.  
   
"No, è ... sensibile," disse Merlin, poi spinse su il suo fazzoletto, e si chinò sul suo libro, spingendo altro cibo in bocca.  
   
Arthur lo guardò mangiare, combattendo una potente urgenza di alleviare la vecchia ferita. Di proteggerlo da ulteriore dolore. Il che era assurdo, pensò. Merlin avrebbe potuto spezzarlo in due se avesse voluto.  
   
Arthur rise, ricordando un giorno lontano.  
   
"Cosa c'è di divertente?" chiese Merlin, guardando con curiosità verso di lui.  
   
"Tu. Quando ci siamo incontrati. Ti ho detto che potevo distruggerti con un soffio, ti ricordi? "  
   
Merlin si asciugò le patate dalle labbra, sorridendogli. "E io vi ho detto che avrei potuto farlo con meno."  
   
"Si scopre che avevamo entrambi ragione," precisò Arthur.  
   
"Cosa _avevate_ quel giorno?" chiese Merlin, ridacchiando. "Tutti quei discorsi su mettermi in ginocchio."  
   
"Inchinarsi davanti al tuo principe? Inginocchiarsi davanti al-? "Arthur sbuffò pensando al ragazzo idiota che era stato. "Non ne ho idea. Mi stavi facendo impazzire. Non posso essere ritenuto responsabile per ciò che stavo dicendo ".  
   
"Beh, non andate in giro a dire cose del genere ora," gli disse Merlin, alzando un sopracciglio. "Se dici a qualcuno di mettersi in ginocchio in quest’epoca, non ha niente a che fare con una sala del trono."  
   
Arthur si strozzò con il suo sorso di vino, ridendo così forte che echeggiò nella stanza. "O forse si," disse, inclinando la testa e alzando il bicchiere.  
   
"Beh, questo dipende da chi è quel qualcuno", rispose ironicamente Merlin, e sorrise ad Arthur, con gli occhi scintillanti. Era uno spettacolo da vedere, dopo i giorni scorsi.  
   
"È vero," concordò Arthur. "Questa è l'era moderna, dopo tutto. Non si può dare per scontato una cosa o l'altra su nessuno ".  
   
Un guizzo di confusione sul volto di Merlin fece abbassare lo sguardo di Arthur verso il suo libro, grato della luce delle torce, perché poteva sentire il suo volto farsi paonazzo.  
   
Cosa diavolo stava facendo? Stava davvero _flirtando_? Santo dio, lo stava proprio facendo, non è vero?  
   
Arthur alzò il bicchiere di vino alla bocca. Quindi lo mise di nuovo giù. Abbastanza vino per stasera.  
   
Aveva già fatto il suo lavoro, però, rilassandolo abbastanza che le sue palpebre si abbassarono sul libro che stava leggendo. Era una lotta per rimanere svegli, soprattutto dopo che Merlin lo lasciò solo per lavorare alla Torre Sud.  
   
A un certo punto, appoggiò la testa contro la sua sedia. Si svegliò di soprassalto qualche tempo dopo, disorientato e chiaramente dopo aver dormito per troppo tempo. A malincuore lasciò le segrete, le torce che si accendevano mentre saliva le scale.  
   
Come previsto, non vi era alcuna traccia di Merlin nelle sue stanze, anche se i suoi vestiti per la notte e la sua biancheria da letto erano stati preparati per lui.  
   
L'aria della notte era diventata fredda, ed entrambe le finestre e le persiane erano chiuse, le tende tirate in entrambe le nicchie. Alla luce della sua candela sul comodino, Arthur si cambiò i vestiti, usò il bagno, poi andò a recuperare Merlin alla Torre Sud.  
   
Merlin era ancora al lavoro, una piccola luce puntata verso dove stava montando pietre nel muro esterno sotto il telone.  
   
"Andiamo," gli disse Arthur. "È quasi l'una di notte."  
   
Merlin si voltò, aveva la malta impigliata nei suoi capelli, polvere dappertutto sui suoi vestiti da servitore, gli stivali sporchi. "Sarò a letto presto. Lo prometto."  
   
Anche se Merlin sembrava stanco, sembrava anche molto entusiasta di quello che stava facendo. Arthur annuì, trovando che questo fosse un buon segno. "Non troppo tardi", disse, e lasciò Merlin al suo lavoro.  
   
Non era del tutto certo di quando Merlin lo avesse raggiunto nel suo letto. Era addormentato abbastanza profondamente, perché il movimento sul materasso lo aveva svegliato solo in parte da strani sogni di vagare in un prato in cui i fiori stavano gridando e l'erba piangeva.  
   
"Tornate a dormire", disse la voce stanca di Merlin al suo fianco.  
   
Arthur si girò senza aprire gli occhi, la mano che scorreva sul materasso. Sentì un braccio, e fece scivolare la mano lungo di esso, ad una spalla. Spinse debolmente, e sentì Merlin rotolare via. Seguì il movimento, accoccolandosi intorno al corpo di Merlin da dietro, con un braccio intorno alla vita, il viso nel suo collo.  
   
Cercò di parlare, di dire buonanotte, ma riuscì solo ad emettere un basso suono soddisfatto, muovendo le labbra contro la pelle del collo di Merlin. Lui fece un suono soddisfatto in risposta, e si rilassò di nuovo contro di lui, scivolando nel sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Non vi si è straziato il cuore quando Merlin si è finalmente seduto alla Tavola Rotonda? Quello sarebbe dovuto essere il suo posto da sempre...  
> E una lacrimuccia è scesa anche alle dolci parole di Gaius... ho adorato il rapporto tra lui e Merlin nella serie!  
> Ringrazio come sempre tutti coloro che sono giunti fino qui a leggere. In tante mi chiedete quando finalmente questi due idioti si daranno una svegliata... rallegratevi ed esultate... avete pazientato tanto, vedrete che ne varrà la pena!  
> Stay tuned!  
> A presto!


	26. eppure nuovi fiori stanno sbocciando

Quella notte gli incubi furono peggio che la sera precedente.  
   
Come se avessero saputo di avere un minor numero di ore per tormentare Merlin, tornarono ancora e ancora. Ogni volta che Arthur avrebbe potuto tornare a dormire, sentiva Merlin agitarsi tra le sue braccia, e si costringeva a rimanere sveglio per scuoterlo.  
   
La quarta volta che accadde, fu di nuovo poco prima dell'alba.  
   
Quando Arthur si inginocchiò sul letto, ansimando per lo sforzo di scuoterlo per svegliarlo, Merlin si allontanò da lui, premendo la faccia nel cuscino, riuscendo a soffocare solo in parte i suoni strozzati che gli uscivano dal petto.  
   
Arthur lo guardò impotente, non avendo idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, mentre ascoltava i singhiozzi soffocati e vedeva Merlin andare in pezzi sul letto accanto a lui.  
   
Alla fine si risolse a mettere una mano sulla spalla di Merlin.  
   
Merlin si spinse improvvisamente fuori del letto, quasi cadendo a terra. "Ho cose da fare", disse con voce strozzata, e inciampò fuori dalla stanza, asciugandosi selvaggiamente il volto con entrambe le mani.  
   
Dopo che la porta della camera si chiuse, Arthur si sdraiò sul letto, e premette le mani sugli occhi. "Dannazione," sibilò tra sé.  
   
In seguito la giornata andò sempre più deteriorandosi. E i loro stati d'animo con essa.  
   
Arthur non riuscì a tornare a dormire dopo gli eventi del mattino. Né c’era riuscito Merlin, a giudicare dal suo comportamento.  
   
Le ore nelle segrete al piano di sotto furono tese e piene di domande taglienti per cui Arthur era costretto a forzare Merlin a rispondere. Anche la richiesta più piccola otteneva una risposta caustica.  
   
Il pranzo fu consumato in un silenzio teso. E per tutto il tempo durante l'allenamento, Arthur si accorse che Merlin si addormentava di volta in volta, solo per sforzarsi di rimanere sveglio. Durante una delle pause, Arthur fece l'errore di andare da lui.  
   
«Perché non fai un pisolino, se sei così stanco", disse, cosa che non era una critica, ma era troppo esausto, e frustrato, e a quanto pare il tono fu tutto ciò che Merlin colse.  
   
«Perché non vi fate gli affari vostri," Merlin sbottò verso di lui, e spinse lo straccio nel suo barattolo per la lucidatura, poi attaccò l'armatura che teneva in mano.  
   
"Volevo solo dire che dovresti-"  
   
"Che ne dite di andare a dire che cosa fare al vostro fan club di giovani signori e signore e lasciarmi in pace."  
   
Arthur quasi prese a calci le lunghe gambe di Merlin stese vicino ai suoi stivali. "Un peccato che tu non abbia la tua _spada_ oggi", disse a denti stretti. "Potresti allenarti un po’, considerato lo stato patetico in cui ti trovi."  
   
Merlin lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Mi assicurerò di ricordarmela domani. _Mio Signore_."  
   
Arthur si voltò e si allontanò. "Idiota insolente," mormorò a bassa voce.  
   
" _Bamboccio_ reale!" gridò Merlin, abbastanza forte perché tutti sentissero.  
   
Arthur si girò di scatto, puntando la spada a Merlin. "Alzati! Adesso!"  
   
Merlin si spinse in piedi. "Sì, _mio signore_? Cosa desiderate, _mio signore_?"  
   
"Dammelo," disse Arthur ad Heath, prendendo lo scudo del giovane dalle sue mani, e gettandolo a Merlin, che alzò un braccio per bloccarlo prima che lo colpisse in faccia. "Complimenti", disse Arthur a Merlin soavemente. "Ti sei appena offerto volontario per aiutarmi a dimostrare alcune tecniche più avanzate."  
   
Merlin raccolse lo scudo da terra e lo spinse sulla spalla di Arthur mentre camminava. "Vi odio così tanto," ringhiò lui.  
   
"E domani potremo dimostrare l’uso della la _mazza_ ", disse Arthur tra i denti, e trascinò Merlin di fronte al gruppo dei suoi studenti.  
   
Quando l’allenamento finì, Merlin brontolò costantemente, in parte borbottando cose che non avevano senso. Sfregandosi di tanto in tanto le spalle, trascinò tutto di nuovo in casa, un viaggio goffo e un passo stentato dopo l'altro.  
   
Arthur lo guardava, asciugandosi il collo con un asciugamano, sentendosi in colpa come l'inferno, assolutamente frustrato e con un bisogno disperato di colpire qualcosa con la sua spada.  
   
«Tutto bene tra voi due?» disse la voce di Heath al suo fianco.  
   
Arthur si rese conto che Heath era intenzionalmente rimasto indietro, in modo che solo loro due si trovassero insieme sui prati. «Sì.» Guardò Merlin vacillare, far cadere la metà delle sue cose poi raccoglierle barcollando. "No." Scosse la testa tra sé, per l'intera situazione. "Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti."  
   
"Beh, almeno se troviamo uno di voi morto, sapremo chi è stato, eh?", disse Heath, e diede bonariamente una pacca ad Arthur sulla schiena, prima di camminare fino al castello.  
   
La nausea contorse lo stomaco di Arthur mentre guardava il giovane camminare. Ricordando ancora una volta la sua visione. Di Merlin morto ai suoi piedi.  
   
" _Dannazione_ ," imprecò Arthur, e fissò la torre. Ma questo non aveva a che fare con la torre. Questo aveva a che fare con lui. Stava ricadendo di nuovo nelle cattive abitudini con Merlin. Lasciando che Merlin lo allontanasse.  
   
E questo era proprio quello che stava facendo, si rese conto Arthur tardivamente. E sì, Merlin l’aveva fatto troppe volte a Camelot. Ancora un altro modo in cui aveva tenuto custoditi i suoi segreti. Non solo con l’umorismo e le sue storie ridicole. Ma con questo comportamento scontroso e aggressivo. E lo aveva allontanato ogni volta.  
   
Bene, pensò Arthur. Basta.  
   
Quando avevano ripulito e furono di nuovo nelle segrete, Merlin intenzionalmente si sedette al lato opposto della tavola rotonda rispetto a dove Arthur aveva preso posto.  
   
Arthur si sporse in avanti sul tavolo, fissando la parete di libri che li separavano. "Perché stai seduto lì?" Chiese casualmente, mantenendo la voce calma.  
   
"Mi volete più vicino in modo da potermi picchiare?" Fu la petulante risposta.  
   
Me lo sono meritato, pensò Arthur. Avrei dovuto riflettere di più prima di cedere al temperamento di mio Padre. Avrei dovuto seguire invece il cuore di mia Madre.  
   
Così Arthur raccolse il suo libro e si alzò in piedi. Lentamente fece il giro intorno alle sedie vuote, finché giunse dall'uomo imbronciato seduto con le braccia incrociate nella sua tunica da servitore, il capo reclinato in avanti in modo che il mento fosse sepolto nel suo fazzoletto da collo.  
   
Arthur ignorò lo sguardo fulminante che Merlin gli lanciò, e tirò fuori la sedia accanto a lui. Dopo aver spinto alcune pile di libri al lato, si sedette, aprì il suo libro, e cominciò a leggere.  
   
"Perché i fiori stanno ancora sbocciando?" chiese il più casualmente possibile Arthur, senza alzare lo sguardo dal libro. "Non c'è sole. Niente pioggia. E il terreno si estende solo un pollice dalla pietra. Ho controllato. Eppure nuovi fiori stanno sbocciando. "  
   
"Ho notato."  
   
"Forse potresti spiegare," disse, il più delicatamente possibile. "Io continuo a non capire come sono arrivati qui, in primo luogo."  
   
"Straripamento", disse Merlin, con la voce soffocata dalla stoffa al collo.  
   
"Straripamento?"  
   
"Quando si versa qualcosa di più grande in qualcosa di più piccolo. O... " Merlin fece un basso grugnito. "È impossibile da descrivere."  
   
"Per favore provaci", disse Arthur, con ogni grammo della sua forza di volontà per trattenersi da alzare la voce.  
   
"Come un giardino."  
   
Arthur si girò verso di lui, esasperato. Perché era semplicemente ridicolo. "Un _giardino_."  
   
"Bisogna innaffiare le piante lentamente," spiegò Merlin, come se fosse un bambino. "O l'acqua in eccesso scorre via. Quando i cristalli hanno perso la loro magia, si è riversata su di me troppo velocemente. Non sono riuscito ad assorbirla e incanalarla abbastanza rapidamente. Così è andata dappertutto. Fino a che voi non avete stupidamente rischiato _di nuovo_ la vostra dannata vita mettendovi sulla sua strada. "  
   
Arthur si trattenne prima di fare l'errore veramente terribile di dire che le sue azioni avevano evitato che il castello crollasse su di loro. "Quindi il prato è nato per quale motivo, esattamente?" Chiese, domandandosi se potesse in effetti sforzare ancora per molto la sua voce per mantenerla a quel livello.  
   
"Per mettere la magia di nuovo al suo posto." Merlin lo guardò a disagio, chiaramente non volendo parlare di questo. "Nella terra".  
   
"Creando un prato con i fiori nel mentre. Come il prato in riva al lago ".  
   
"Con le stupide farfalle e le dannate fragole, sì, lo so, era tutto molto sdolcinato, ricordo," disse Merlin sul suo libro, e girò una pagina bruscamente.  
   
Arthur voleva dire che no, non era sdolcinato. Era bellissimo. Come il prato. Era stupefacente. Ma dubitava che Merlin avrebbe preso tutte le sue parole come qualcosa di diverso da una presa in giro. Non adesso.  
   
La serata passò senza cambiare molto, con Merlin al suo fianco, che lo ignorava completamente, girando le pagine con un forte rumore, come se fosse arrabbiato con loro, di tanto in tanto borbottando tra sé e sé, probabilmente senza rendersi conto che lo stava facendo. Due volte Arthur vide la testa di Merlin cadere in avanti, e poi scattare indietro, combattendo il sonno.  
   
Arthur era fortemente tentato di toccarlo, di mettere una mano sul suo braccio. Ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe presa bene. Non con Merlin che gli aveva brontolato che andava a prendere la cena, anche se portò i piatti pieni di cibo caldo senza lamentarsi. Il suo umore sembrò persino migliorare un po’, alla presenza della cena calda.  
   
Arthur si spinse davanti ancora un altro libro inutile che non conteneva assolutamente alcuna informazione valida. "Come vanno le riparazioni al castello?" chiese.  
   
"Lentamente."  
   
"Lentamente", ripeté Arthur. "Hmm. Molto esplicativo. Sì, sono contento di averlo chiesto. È come ascoltare uno dei rapporti di Leon, per quanto sei stato dettagliato. "  
   
Sentì Merlin emettere un sospiro troppo forte e molto esagerato. "Il nuovo pannello per la parete di vetro verrà consegnato in pochi giorni. Le porte sono già state sostituite. Il muro esterno della Torre Sud dovrebbe essere finito entro le prossime due settimane. Il tetto entro due settimane dopo. Entro un mese o giù di lì tutto dovrebbe essere di nuovo come era. Più o meno."  
   
"Sono molto contento di saperlo."  
   
Seguì un lungo silenzio, in cui Arthur sentì Merlin giocare con le pagine del suo libro.  
   
"So che sono stato un idiota", borbottò Merlin.  
   
"Davvero?" chiese Arthur. «Non l'avevo notato."  
   
Merlin sbuffò accanto a lui. Arthur spinse il gomito di Merlin con il suo. Merlin lo spinse di rimando.  
   
La prima volta quel giorno che si erano toccati senza una spada o uno scudo di mezzo, pensò Arthur. Era sorprendente quanto gli fosse mancato.  
   
Arthur afferrò un altro libro, e lesse pagina dopo pagina che descriveva magiche creature di tutti i tipi. A metà del libro, arrivò ad una pagina su cui mise un segno, per annotarlo per una lettura successiva.  
   
Sulla pagina vide uno schizzo della torre sopra l'isola di Avalon. Accanto c'era un piccolo disegno di una creatura con le ali. Un Sidhe, pensò, e si sporse in avanti sulla sedia, studiandolo.  
   
Curiosamente, aveva un bastone molto simile a quello che Merlin aveva sul monte a Camlaan.  
   
Arthur lesse la pagina, ma la sua attenzione fu più attratta da due note scritte a mano aggiunte in fondo al testo.  
   
Una nota era stata scritta da Gaius. Diceva: "Longevo, paziente, pericoloso, potenziale minaccia per Camelot".  
   
Un'altra nota era stata aggiunta da Merlin. Diceva: "Non c'è da fidarsi". E la parola "non" era stata sottolineata. Due volte.  
   
"Qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?" chiese Arthur, spingendo il libro davanti a Merlin.  
   
Merlin guardò il libro, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, nessuno spirito combattivo in lui, solo stanchezza e dolore. "I Sidhe hanno tentato di interferire nella vostra vita due volte. Una volta per prendere la vostra vita per un sacrificio. Un’altra volta per mettere una regina Sidhe sul trono di Camelot all'interno della principessa Elena. "  
   
Arthur non riuscì a parlare per un lungo momento. Riusciva solo a guardarlo con incredulità e furia assoluta.  
   
"Non c'era altra scelta!" insistette Merlin, prima che potesse dire qualcosa. "I Sidhe sono i custodi delle antiche magie della vita e della morte. Controllano i cancelli di Avalon. O vi inviavo a loro, o vi avrei perso per sempre. E _non_ avevo intenzione di perdervi. Era l'unica scelta che avevo, e lo farei di nuovo, anche dopo tutti quei secoli da solo ".  
   
Arthur distolse lo sguardo dal dolore sul volto di Merlin, fissando la pagina del libro.  
   
Longevi. Pazienti. Pericolosi. Non c'è da fidarsi. Capaci di vivere più di mille anni. E sulla base di ciò che Merlin aveva detto, anche molto interessati al controllo, o al potere, o a lui. O a tutti e tre.  
   
"Non parlano con te", disse Arthur, ricordando quel commento più di una volta.  
   
"Probabilmente non gli piaccio molto. Li ho fermati entrambe le volte che hanno cercato di interferire con la vostra vita. Ne ho uccisi alcuni per farlo. È lì che ho ottenuto il mio bastone. "  
   
" _Meraviglioso_ ", disse Arthur cupo. "Questo è ..." Appoggiò i gomiti sul libro, strofinandosi il volto con entrambe le mani. «Ho parlato di recente di quanto follemente gli esseri dotati di magia siano _esasperanti_?"  
   
"Non posso negarlo» borbottò Merlin.  
   
Dopo di che, Arthur trovò quasi impossibile mettere a fuoco. I suoi pensieri tornavano ai Sidhe. Per le note che Gaius e Merlin avevano lasciato.  
   
Mandò Merlin a lavorare sul castello prima quella notte, sapendo che era a malapena in grado di stare in piedi. Arthur continuò un po’ di più, fino a quando i suoi occhi si sfuocarono sulla pagina. Frustrato per la sua mancanza di progressi, tornò alle sue camere da letto.  
   
Qui scoprì Merlin seduto sul bordo del suo lato del letto, che fissava assente fuori dalla finestra.  
   
"Già finito il lavoro?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Mi sono addormentato cercando di posizionare una pietra e sono quasi caduto dalla torre," brontolò Merlin.  
   
Arthur guardò oltre Merlin, nel buio al di là, combattendo una rabbia furiosa. Voleva strappare quell'isola maledetta dalla terra. Avrebbe voluto squarciare le rovine a mani nude.  
   
Santo cielo, pensò. Se mi sento così dopo solo due settimane, come poteva sentirsi Merlin dopo millecinquecento anni?  
   
"Andiamo", disse Arthur. "Ti aiuterò."  
   
Merlin si voltò verso di lui, sconvolto. "Voi?"  
   
"Ho sempre voluto imparare a essere un tagliapietre."  
   
"Non è vero."  
   
"Certo. Solo perché non stavi ascoltando quando te ne ho parlato, non significa che non l'abbia detto. Ora andiamo. C'è del lavoro da fare ".  
   
Insieme lavorarono sulla ricostruzione delle pareti fino a poco prima che il sole sorgesse. Ogni volta che a Merlin ciondolava la testa, Arthur gli dava una gomitata per svegliarlo, chiedendogli come faceva a pensare di andare ancora avanti. Abbandonarono il lavoro solo quando il primo dei gruppi di lavoro si presentò, chiaramente sorpresi da loro due vestiti nei loro abiti vecchio stile, coperti di polvere e sporcizia e pezzi di malta.  
   
In qualche modo riuscirono a tornare al piano di sotto, passando per il caffè mentre si dirigevano alla Torre Nord. Si imbatterono in Eleanor sulla strada, mentre lei stessa entrava per aprire i negozi.  
   
"Santo cielo!", Disse. «Avete lavorato tutta la notte, non è vero?"  
   
Arthur spalancò la porta della residenza di Merlin. "Colazione e caffè tra qualche ora sarebbe meraviglioso", disse, come se quella fosse la domanda che lei aveva posto.  
   
"Merlin, ho bisogno di parlarti di alcuni dei problemi strutturali per i lavori di oggi," Eleanor gli gridò dietro.  
   
Merlin girò sui tacchi e tornò in caffetteria. "Quali problemi strutturali?"  
   
"Mi stanno dicendo che le travi principali di supporto per il tetto saranno un problema, a causa del materiale utilizzato "  
   
"No, no, no, questo è assurdo," disse Merlin. "Lasciami solo lavarmi e vestirmi e prendere un caffè e sarò lì per dire loro quali sciocchezze stanno dicendo."  
   
«Non hai dormito tutta la notte", disse Arthur.  
   
«Lo farò quando avrò finito," disse Merlin, riuscendo in qualche modo a renderlo una promessa e una richiesta.  
   
"Non appena avrai fatto. Assicurati di questo", disse a Eleanor.  
   
"Lo farò, sire," disse lei, sorridendogli.  
   
"Ci giurerei," borbottò Merlin, mentre andava a cambiarsi.  
   
Arthur a malapena arrivò al piano di sopra. Dopo aver chiuso le tende per tenere fuori la maggior parte della luce del giorno, si accasciò sul letto, e cadde immediatamente addormentato.  
   
Si svegliò alla luce del sole che splendeva attraverso le fessure delle tende nella stanza. La colazione era sul suo tavolo. I suoi vestiti sulla sua sedia. Ma nessuna traccia di Merlin.  
   
Dopo aver pulito la metà della Torre Sud dal suo corpo, ed essersi vestito con i suoi stivali ancora molto scomodi, la tunica e i calzoni, Arthur fece ancora una volta quello che gli sembrava di aver fatto per tutta la vita. Che era andare in cerca del suo servitore ribelle.  
   
Con sua sorpresa, Merlin era seduto sotto un albero sul prato, dove i suoi studenti erano già radunati. Perché a quanto pare aveva dormito abbastanza per perdersi quasi l'allenamento.  
   
"Ero sul punto di venire a prendervi," disse Merlin, mentre si alzava in piedi.  
   
"Cosa è successo alla tua promessa di dormire?"  
   
Merlin prese la giacca imbottita per vestirlo. "Ho preso sei tazze di caffè questa mattina. Non potevo tornare a dormire dopo. Farò un pisolino mentre vi allenate. A meno che non abbiate bisogno di me per esercitarvi con la mazza oggi? "  
   
"No, non credo proprio", disse Arthur dolcemente, con un sorriso di scusa.  
   
Merlin sorrise di rimando, pallido, esangue, e con profondi cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi, ma per il resto sembrava più se stesso.  
   
Nel giro di pochi minuti, Merlin stava stringendo le cinghie della sua armatura. Heath si avvicinò a dove si trovavano, vestito di cotta di maglia e armature, assomigliando molto più a un cavaliere di Camelot di quanto qualsiasi altro uomo dell'era moderna dovrebbe essere in grado di fare. "Buon pomeriggio, sire,", disse Heath ad Arthur, con un inchino.  
   
"È davvero come se lo sapessero", disse Merlin a bassa voce.  
   
"Buon pomeriggio, Heath," rispose Arthur, ignorando il commento alle sue spalle.  
   
"Volevo chiederti se tu e Merlin volevate venire insieme a Dan e me all’Uccello stasera. Solo una cosa informale con alcuni amici. "  
   
"L’uccello?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"È un pub," borbottò Merlin.  
   
"Nome strano, non è vero?"  
   
"Non per Avalon", gli disse Heath. "In realtà il nome completo è l’Uccello dello Stregone. Proprio sulla tua strada, eh, Merlin? "  
   
Arthur rise così forte che Merlin strattonò la sua armatura per vendicarsi.  
   
"Mi chiedo a quale stregone si riferisca", disse Arthur sopra la spalla.  
   
"Gandalf," un borbottio alle sue spalle.  
   
"Mai sentito parlare di lui", disse Arthur.  
   
"Va bene se Dan ed io vi veniamo a prendere? Verso le otto? "  
   
"Non penso-" cominciò Merlin.  
   
"Sì," gli rispose Arthur. "Grazie, Heath. Saremo pronti. "  
   
Dopo che Heath si era allontanato, sentì Merlin sospirare.  
   
"Ci meritiamo entrambi una notte fuori, Merlin."  
   
"Per una volta," disse Merlin, "non discuterò."  
   
Ma nel momento in cui avrebbero dovuto uscire quella notte, Arthur stava avendo dei ripensamenti. Merlin era riuscito solo a sonnecchiare leggermente durante l'allenamento, e in qualche modo il poco sonno aveva inasprito il suo stato d'animo per il resto della giornata.  
   
Arthur aveva dovuto praticamente costringerlo ad andarsi a vestire per la serata, e fu costretto a controllarlo diverse volte per assicurarsi che stesse ancora facendo uno sforzo per uscire.  
   
"Sto andando al piano di sotto!" Arthur gridò lungo il corridoio, quando arrivarono quasi le otto e Merlin non era uscito.  
   
Nessuna risposta dalle camere di Merlin.  
   
"Se non ti vedo al piano di sotto in due minuti torno e ti porto fuori di peso!"  
   
"Va bene! Va bene! Per l'amor di dio! Arrivo!"  
   
Con un sorriso soddisfatto, Arthur si diresse al piano di sotto.  
   
L'aria della sera fuori era fredda ma secca mentre camminava sul prato davanti a casa. Un segnale acustico di un corno attirò la sua attenzione, al punto in cui Heath aveva fermato la sua auto sulla strada dalla porta anteriore.  
   
"Non sta arrivando?" gli gridò Heath, attraverso la finestra aperta della vettura.  
   
"Merlin!" gridò Arthur attraverso la porta, con una voce che poteva essere sentita da un'estremità all'altra di Camelot.  
   
«Non c'è bisogno di urlare!" Merlin gridò verso di lui, mentre usciva nel portone.  
   
Arthur vide Merlin tirarsi dietro la porta e chiuderla a chiave. Indossava quel ridicolmente stretto paio di jeans neri, e una camicia blu profondo che si tendeva sui muscoli della schiena e del torace e giù per le sue lunghe braccia.  
   
Quando Arthur vide i capelli di Merlin, sospirò ad alta voce.  
   
"Non iniziate con i miei capelli", disse Merlin. "Non c'è niente che non va."  
   
"Allora vuoi sembrare come se fossi stato in una tempesta di vento nelle Terre Perigliose".  
   
Merlin spinse i capelli di lato e dalla fronte. "Solo perché non volete mettere prodotti nei capelli-"  
   
«Preferirei non sembrare come se una famiglia di viverne vi avesse nidificato dentro, no-"  
   
"Oi!" Heath li chiamò dalla macchina. "C’è traffico!"  
   
Merlin fece cenno ad Arthur di precederlo con un'espressione assolutamente beffarda sul volto. Arthur lo fece in ogni caso, con grande piacere, passando attraverso il cancello, poi aprendo lo sportello della macchina per far salire Merlin per primo.  
   
Merlin lo guardò con grande sospetto, poi si abbassò per salire in macchina.  
   
Arthur afferrò Merlin intorno al collo e lo piegò in avanti, arruffandogli con la mano libera i capelli.  
   
"Ahi! No!"  
   
"È per il tuo bene!"  
   
"Basta! _Idiota_! "  
   
Arthur lo lasciò andare, sentendosi immensamente soddisfatto di se stesso al pasticcio arruffato sulla testa di Merlin. "Molto meglio," dichiarò Arthur, e salì in macchina.  
   
Merlin salì e si sedette per metà sopra Arthur, sgomitando forte contro di lui. Arthur gli diede una gomitata in cambio, fino a quando non si spintonarono l'un l'altro sul sedile posteriore tanto forte da scuotere la macchina.  
   
"Accidenti, prendetevi una camera!", disse Heath sopra la spalla, fissando con stupore dove Merlin era salito per metà sopra Arthur spingendogli il gomito in faccia. "Voi due continuate così e vi farò pagare per la convergenza delle mie ruote!"  
   
Arthur vide Merlin diventare paonazzo, anche nelle condizioni di scarsa illuminazione della vettura. Salì in fretta, sedendo più lontano possibile da Arthur sul sedile.  
   
"Ha cominciato lui," brontolò Merlin.  
   
"Sembrate me e mio fratello", disse Danyl.  
   
"A me non sembra ci sia nulla di fraterno", disse Heath, mentre guidava sulla strada per Avalon.  
   
" A te non sembra mai fraterno."  
   
"È vero."  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin, che sedeva appoggiato alla portiera opposta della macchina, le braccia incrociate, guardando furiosamente fuori dalla finestra e facendo il muso. "Oh smettila", disse Arthur. "Non essere un tale bambino".  
   
" _Non sono io_ il bambino", disse Merlin, il suo tono poco meno di un lamento.  
   
" _Tu_ lo sei", disse Arthur, soffocando una risata, e diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Merlin con il suo.  
   
Merlin tirò via la gamba a distanza e si strinse contro la portiera.  
   
Arthur sospirò rumorosamente.  
   
"Ritiro tutto", disse Danyl dal sedile anteriore, così piano che Arthur era sicuro che non voleva sentisse chiunque, ma solo Heath.  
   
"Lo so, vero?", disse Heath, anche lui a bassa voce.  
   
Il pub, si scoprì, era molto vicino alla statua che Merlin gli aveva mostrato quando erano andati a cavallo. Le camminarono a fianco dopo aver parcheggiato, e anche al buio, Arthur la trovò altrettanto strana e inquietante come la prima volta.  
   
Merlin sembrava non notare la sua presenza. Aveva portato il suo cellulare con lui, e stava camminando con gli occhi incollati allo schermo, colpendolo di tanto in tanto.  
   
Sta guardando le notizie dal mondo ancora una volta, pensò Arthur. "Smettila", disse, e cercò di agguantare il cellulare di Merlin. "Dovresti rilassarti."  
   
"Lasciate perdere," gli rispose Merlin, e infilò il suo cellulare nella tasca anteriore.  
   
"Accadrà quando accadrà, Merlin."  
   
"Perdonatemi se vorrei che fossimo preparati."  
   
Arthur smise di camminare. " _Cosa_ hai detto?"  
   
Merlin si fermò accanto a lui. "Volevo solo dire-"  
   
"Pensi che anche per un _solo_ _secondo_ abbia dimenticato perché sono qui?"  
   
«Non mi potete dire che non state impazzendo come me nell’attesa di qualunque cosa sia-"  
   
"Oi!", disse bruscamente Heath, e per la prima volta Arthur sentì qualcosa di simile ad un innalzamento della sua voce. "Se voi due volete stare qui e discutere come una vecchia coppia sposata, continuate pure. Dan ed io andiamo dentro. A divertirci. Ed è per questo che siamo qui. Se ti ricordi. Andiamo, Dan. "  
   
Arthur vide Danyl lanciare uno sguardo preoccupato verso di loro, prima di tornare a camminare accanto a Heath. Insieme, i due giovani si diressero verso le luci e la musica cadenzata provenienti dal pub.  
   
"Ora mi sento un idiota", disse Merlin.  
   
"Non sei l'unico," gli rispose Arthur.  
   
E poiché davvero si sentiva un idiota, e per tante, tantissime ragioni, Arthur si avvicinò a Merlin, e alzò le mani verso la sua testa. Merlin si ritrasse, così Arthur si fermò, in attesa che lui si rilassasse, prima di allungare di nuovo una mano e muovere le dita tra le spesse ciocche nere, guidandole nella direzione che Merlin aveva dato loro prima.  
   
"Non sembra davvero come se le viverne vi avessero nidificato dentro", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin si fermò, le palpebre cadenti. "No?"  
   
"No. Ti fa solo sembrare diverso. E io sto ancora cercando di adattarmi alle novità. Soprattutto quando si tratta di te.” Vide Merlin vacillare mentre lui gli spostava delicatamente le dita sulla fronte, muovendo di lato una ciocca ribelle di capelli.  
   
Stanco, pensò Arthur. Merlin era così stanco. Entrambi lo erano. Si chiese per quanto tempo ancora ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto continuare così.  
   
Arthur iniziò a fare un passo indietro, ma Merlin gli afferrò i polsi.  
   
"Ecco," disse Merlin, e chinò il capo, mettendo le mani di Arthur di nuovo in cima ai suoi capelli, trascinandoli in avanti.  
   
"Cosa fai?"  
   
"È... Avete ragione. È meglio così. Continuate."  
   
Arthur accarezzò le ciocche portandole in avanti, facendo attenzione ad essere gentile, e vide gli occhi di Merlin che si chiudevano. Quando finì, Merlin stava oscillando in avanti, e Arthur fu costretto a prenderlo per le spalle. "Pensavo che solo i cavalli si addormentassero in piedi."  
   
"Cavalli e stregoni," replicò Merlin, aprendo gli occhi lentamente e sorridendo nel buio.  
   
Dietro di lui, Arthur sentì delle voci alzarsi in una risata. "Forza," disse. "Andiamo a vedere se siamo in grado di essere un po’ meno una coppia di idioti e riusciamo sul serio a divertirci stasera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Well, well, well, my dearest Merlin fans...  
> Una serata al pub è proprio quello che ci vuole per distendere un po’ gli animi dei nostri beniamini... un po’ nervosetti ultimamente, non è vero?  
> ... e mica un pub qualunque! Eheheheh! In inglese era anche più volgare, ma ho deciso di essere polite e tradurre mantenendo il doppio senso, senza... strafare... Io mi sono piegata dalle risate, comunque!  
> Ecco, questa serata segnerà un po’ una svolta... assicuratevi di non mancare il prossimo aggiornamento!  
> Un grazie ENORME a chi legge, segue, preferisce, e soprattutto recensisce. Vi abbraccio tutti stretti stretti (ho voglia di coccole oggi ♥ ).  
> Alla prossima!


	27. il volo dei draghi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice: il capitolo contiene un brevissimo commento omofobico bofonchiato da un idiota, seguito da una rapida quanto poetica giustizia.

Merlin si appoggiò al bancone, meravigliandosi di quanto poco le cose fossero cambiate in millecinquecento anni.  
   
È come a corte, pensò Merlin, mentre guardava Arthur in piedi in mezzo a un gruppo di loro amici, che raccontava una storia attirando gli sguardi e i sorrisi di tutti.  
   
Anche il pub apparentemente non aveva fatto molti cambiamenti, dall’ultima volta che era stato lì. I tavoli e le sedie erano solo per metà pieni di gente del posto che sedevano in giro con le loro pinte ai tavoli. Nessuna tv o schermo video aveva ancora invaso l’ambiente. Solo un’illuminazione confortevole, musica di sottofondo e ragazzi che si rilassavano davanti a un drink.  
   
Il barista gli porse un vassoio di bevande, e Merlin mise i contanti sul bancone del bar. Arthur aveva cercato di convincerlo a bere almeno un drink in tutta la notte, ma a mala pena riusciva a rimanere sveglio per la ridicola quantità di caffeina che aveva ingurgitato durante la giornata. L’alcol probabilmente lo avrebbe messo al tappeto. Se fosse stato fortunato.  
   
Merlin si fece strada attraverso il pub con il vassoio di bevande, gli occhi concentrati su Arthur, che era ovviamente riuscito in qualche modo a mettersi sotto un riflettore, che illuminava i suoi capelli biondi, il viso arrossato per il calore del luogo, o forse era solo un riflesso della camicia rossa che indossava con i jeans.  
   
Sgomitando piano attraverso il gruppo di loro amici, Merlin posò il vassoio di bibite sul tavolino attorno cui erano tutti seduti. Furono tutti piuttosto felici di prendere un bicchiere, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena e facendo un brindisi in suo onore.  
   
Prima che Merlin potesse afferrare il bicchiere di Arthur per darglielo, vide la donna dai capelli scuri dell’allenamento, Megan, raggiungerlo e agguantarlo. Lei lo porse ad Arthur sporgendosi nel suo spazio personale più di quanto fosse necessario.  
   
Danyl cercò di afferrare l’ultimo drink, ma lo mancò completamente, barcollando in avanti contro il tavolo e ridacchiando.  
   
"Non gli dai un’occhiata?" chiese Merlin a Heath.  
   
"Qualcuno continua a comprargli da bere", disse Heath, guardando severamente il fratello maggiore di Danyl, che distolse lo sguardo fischiettando tra sé.  
   
"Tequila", disse Danyl, annuendo felicemente a Merlin.  
   
Heath scosse la testa e mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Danyl, attirandolo a sé. "Rallenta, amore. Ti odierai domani, se stasera ti riduci in uno stato pietoso ".  
   
Merlin osservò Danyl sorridere ubriaco a Heath, poi posargli un bacio umido sulla guancia.  
   
"Sono così adorabili," disse Anne a Merlin, al suo fianco.  
   
Merlin guardò il viso di Heath fare una smorfia, e dovette reprimere una risata. "All’amore appena sbocciato", le disse, e alzò il bicchiere in un brindisi.  
   
Il fratello di Danyl e alcuni dei suoi amici alzarono i calici. Accanto ad Arthur, Megan mise una mano sulla spalla di Arthur, e si avvicinò a dirgli qualcosa in un orecchio. Guardò Merlin due volte mentre lo faceva.  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur ridere a qualunque cosa fosse, e poi risponderle qualcosa che non poté sentire. Strinse la presa sul suo bicchiere, pensando ad una ventina di cose che avrebbe potuto fare in quel momento che sarebbero state assolutamente un palese abuso della sua magia.  
   
"Sono rimasti altri drink?" gli chiese Anne.  
   
«Vado a prenderne ancora", borbottò, e si voltò dal tavolo, prendendo il vassoio vuoto con sé.  
   
"Ti aiuto!", disse, e lo seguì tra la folla.  
   
Chiacchierò con lui mentre camminavano, e continuò a chiacchierare con lui mentre stava al bar, mentre lui guardava furiosamente giù verso il bancone, la sua mente occupata con Arthur e quella donna.  
   
"Non è selvaggio?", disse Anne.  
   
Si rese conto che Anne lo stava guardando in attesa. "Che cosa? Oh. Sì. Davvero selvaggio! ", le rispose con entusiasmo, alzando la voce sopra la musica. Dopo aver chiamato il barista, ordinò un paio di pinte di quello che avevano a disposizione.  
   
Anne si premette accanto al suo fianco e appoggiò i gomiti sul banco, calda, delicata e sorridente verso di lui.  
   
Merlin si avvicinò in modo che potesse sentirlo senza dover gridare. "Vuoi qualcosa?"  
   
Lei sorrise timidamente e si chinò ancora di più. "Nulla che sia sul menu," disse. E gli fece l'occhiolino.  
   
E improvvisamente, una dozzina di segnali che precedentemente aveva ignorato - no, onestamente, erano diverse decine, santo cielo - tutti scattarono in allarme.  
   
"Oh." Merlin si alzò dritto in piedi. "Oh... Io... " Cercò di sorridere, ma non ci riuscì granché, a giudicare dalla sua improvvisa espressione di disagio.  
   
"Io stavo... solo scherzando," disse in fretta, il suo volto pallido avvampò, e inclinò il viso dall'altra parte, in modo che i suoi capelli la nascondessero ancora di più.  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi. Dio mio. Sono un'idiota. Sul serio. Sono un _asino_ di prima categoria, ridicolo e imbecille.  
   
"Dovrei, ehm, tornare..."  
   
"No. Aspetta. Per favore? " Lui le afferrò il polso mentre si allontanava, un tocco leggero e delicato in modo che lei avrebbe potuto facilmente allontanarsi se lo avesse voluto. Si fermò, ma non alzò lo sguardo. Così lui fece un passo davanti a lei, prendendole l'altra mano e abbassando la testa vicino in modo che lei potesse sentirlo. "Mi dispiace tanto, Anne. Sono... Non..."  
   
"Ho capito", disse al pavimento.  
   
"No, non hai capito, davvero.» Le strinse le dita delicatamente. Aspettò che lei lo guardasse. "C'è un’altra persona", si costrinse a dire, optando per la verità per una volta nella sua miserabile vita, perché lei era stata così gentile con lui, e non meritava di essere ferita, solo perché lui non aveva prestato attenzione.  
   
"Ti stai vedendo con qualcuno?"  
   
"No, non proprio. Voglio dire... È un po' difficile da spiegare ", disse, sorridendo tristemente.  
   
Lei guardò lui, poi attraverso il pub, ancora accigliata, ma meno infelice di prima. "Credo che lo renda un po’ meglio. Se è vero. "  
   
"Non hai idea di quanto vorrei che non fosse vero." Vide il vassoio di bevande che il barista gli aveva appoggiato sul bancone. Afferrò un drink e lo diede a lei. "Ecco. Prendi questo. Vai e divertiti. Mi limiterò a stare qui ad essere un asino gigante. Che è quello che sono. Un ridicolo, enorme, asino insensibile. "  
   
"Tu non sei un asino," gli disse, combattendo un sorriso. "Beh. Non molto."  
   
«Oh, no, davvero, lo sono. Sono un asino e sono anche un idiota, perché sto rinunciando a qualcosa di incredibile con te, non ho alcun dubbio su questo, perché sei bella, intelligente e gentile e- "  
   
"Brava con la spada," continuò, sorridendogli.  
   
"Una qualità molto attraente in una donna, lo dico da secoli", affermò.  
   
"Sei un uomo molto strano, Merlin Hunithson", disse Anne, sorridendogli tristemente.  
   
«Non hai idea di quanto hai ragione", rispose Merlin.  
   
E poi la guardò allontanarsi, quella donna che era bella, gentile e non male con la spada, e onestamente era il più grande idiota che mai avesse camminato sulla terra per averla mandata via per qualcuno che non avrebbe, mai e poi mai, potuto avere.  
   
Qualcuno che stava per guardare innamorarsi di nuovo. E sposarsi di nuovo. Con qualcuno come _Megan_. Che gli sussurrava e lo fissava e lo faceva _ridere_.  
   
Merlin si girò verso il bancone e agitò una mano verso il barista. Quando l'uomo si avvicinò, Merlin tirò fuori il portafoglio e lanciò una quantità veramente oscena di denaro sul bancone. "Potrebbe mandare qualcuno a portare questo vassoio di drink a quel gruppo laggiù? E poi potrebbe darmi un po’ di qualsiasi cosa ci sia in quella bottiglia chiara su quello scaffale? "Gettò un altro paio di banconote sul bancone. "E potrebbe farlo velocemente, le dispiace?"  
   
"Sì, signore", disse l'uomo allegramente, mentre raccoglieva in fretta quella ridicola somma di denaro contante.  
   
Merlin si guardò indietro nel pub. Arthur lo fissava dall'altra parte della stanza, chiaramente arrabbiato. Merlin agitò una mano verso di lui, costringendosi a sorridere. Al tavolo, Anne osservò il gesto, e agitò una mano verso di lui.  
   
"Ecco qui, signore», disse il barista, e posò un piccolo bicchiere davanti a lui.  
   
Merlin sollevò un sopracciglio. "Che cos’è?"  
   
"Un bicchiere della nostra vodka migliore", disse con orgoglio l'uomo.  
   
"Certo, no, scusi," disse, spingendolo via. "Avrei dovuto essere più chiaro. Non voglio questa piccola cosa qui. Voglio quel bicchiere là, sullo scaffale, laggiù. "  
   
"Vuole dire la _pinta_?"  
   
"Sì, quella."  
   
Il barista lo guardò come se fosse impazzito, ma acconsentì alla richiesta, riempiendo l’enorme bicchiere e spingendolo con cautela lungo il bancone, per evitare che fuoriuscisse.  
   
"Sarà andato, dopo questo", disse il barista, che sembrava già pentito della sua decisione di servirglielo.  
   
"Non si preoccupi," lo rassicurò Merlin. "Ci vuole ben altro per uccidermi."  
   
Dopo aver sollevato la bevanda in un brindisi silenzioso, prese quattro enormi sorsi. Poi si mise a tossire ed ansimare, rovesciandosi addosso il drink mentre batteva il pugno sul bancone per contrastare l'ustione bruciante che gli inondava la gola.  
   
"Maledizione!", disse il barista. "Si calmi!"  
   
Merlin annuì, con gli occhi lacrimanti, mentre sentiva che il suo petto si stava riscaldando dall'interno. Oh, questa è stata una cattiva idea, pensò. Questa è stata una pessima idea.  
   
Guardò Arthur attraverso il pub. Megan era praticamente appoggiata su di lui, che era in piedi.  
   
Merlin voltò le spalle alla scena, e ne buttò giù ancora, fermandosi solo per tossire e ansimare, cosa che gli ricordò spiacevolmente il veleno che Nimueh aveva fatto dal Fiore della Morte per cercare di ucciderlo.  
   
"Un uomo che beve così, sta per morire", disse la voce di Heath al suo fianco.  
   
"Non è proprio possibile," gracchiò Merlin, anche se ingurgitò un sorso più piccolo del liquido chiaro nel bicchiere. Vodka? si chiese. O forse gin. Non che gli importasse.  
   
Heath mise una mano sulla spalla di Merlin mentre si chinava a chiedere al barista un po’ di patatine e dell'acqua. Quando si raddrizzò, scosse tristemente la testa verso Merlin. "Se continui a bere così, Merlin, ti aspetta una notte piena di decisioni sbagliate."  
   
Merlin alzò il bicchiere in un brindisi. "Questo è per le decisioni sbagliate. È uno dei miei talenti naturali, prendere decisioni sbagliate. Sono famoso per questo. Letteralmente famoso, voglio dire. "  
   
Heath lo vide prendere un altro sorso. "Ci sono tipo dieci bicchieri di vodka lì dentro. Potresti seriamente- "  
   
"Dov'è la tua dolce metà?" chiese Merlin, per distrarlo.  
   
"È con la _tua_ dolce metà", disse Heath, strizzandogli l'occhio.  
   
"Non farlo. Solo... non dire così. Non è divertente."  
   
Heath gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione mentre afferrava il cesto di patatine e l'acqua. "Andiamo di nuovo al tavolo. Puoi raccontare la storia della mucca e di quando hai insegnato ad Arthur a guidare ".  
   
Merlin si guardò alle spalle, e vide che Megan era riuscita in qualche modo a muoversi ancora più vicino ad Arthur, appiccicando il corpo al suo fianco.  
   
Socchiudendo gli occhi su di lei, Merlin alzò il bicchiere e prese diverse sorsate più lunghe, prima di crollare stupidamente mezzo soffocato.  
   
"Dannazione", disse Heath accanto a lui.  
   
“Verrò più tardi", riuscì a dire, tra i colpi di tosse. "Ho solo bisogno di ... digerire certe cose ... "  
   
"Basta che non vomiti in macchina, va bene?", Disse Heath con un sorriso triste, prima di tornare al loro gruppo di amici.  
   
Merlin lo guardò allontanarsi, muovendo lentamente le palpebre, poiché iniziava a sentirsi tutto caldo all'interno. Catturò l'attenzione del barista, e lo chiamò. "Che ne dice di un drink per tutti i miei amici al bancone qui, eh?", Disse, agitando la mano su e giù per il bar, cosa che gli garantì un giro di brindisi in aria e un sacco di pacche sulle spalle.  
   
Finì per rimanere abbastanza a lungo da ordinare a tutti anche un secondo giro, facendosi un bel po’ di nuovi amici. I loro volti erano diventati sempre più sfocati mentre se ne andavano uno dopo l'altro, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena o giurando che lo avrebbero incontrato alla caffetteria quando ci fossero andati.  
   
Il barista stava raccogliendo i bicchierini vuoti di tutti quando Danyl cadde contro il fianco di Merlin, spintonato dall’l'uomo alto e calvo che aveva appena fatto un passo fino al bancone lì vicino.  
   
"Santo cielo, sei grande e grosso, guardati," disse Danyl con stupore all'uomo, e ricevette uno sbuffo irritato in risposta, prima che l’uomo gli voltasse le spalle, spingendo Danyl contro Merlin.  
   
"Oi," disse Merlin, mentre acchiappava Danyl prima che cadesse, quasi cadendo lui stesso.  
   
Danyl gli sorrise, tutto naso e guance rosse, oscillando anche con le mani di Merlin sulle spalle. "Perché sei qui, Merlin?" Cercò di appoggiarsi al bancone, ma il gomito scivolò fuori, quasi mandandolo a terra.  
   
"Sei ubriaco", disse Merlin, cercando di stabilizzare Danyl contro il bancone, ma barcollando lui stesso mentre lo faceva. Strizzò gli occhi al volto di Danyl, perché stava nuotando, o forse il bar stava nuotando. In entrambi i casi, le cose erano sicuramente diventate un po’ imprevedibili con quella vista sfocata.  
   
"Parli tu", disse a voce eccessivamente alta Danyl. "Heath dice che hai bevuto dieci bicchieri di vodka!"  
   
"Era un bicchierrrrrr." Merlin sbatté le palpebre. Si premette una mano sul volto e si toccò la guancia. No, pensò. Non riusciva a sentirla. Si colpì di nuovo il volto. No, per niente.  
   
"Heath è così _affascinante_ , non è vero?" stava dicendo Danyl, volgendo lo sguardo alla corte di Camelot attraverso il pub. "Sono _così_ felice che Emrys ci abbia aiutato. Scommetto... che se fosse qui... Lui direbbe a te e ad Arthur di smetterla di fare i coglioni!"  
   
Merlin sbuffò una risata, sputando fuori una parte del suo drink, perché non aveva mai sentito prima Danyl dire qualcosa di simile. "Tieni a posto la lingua", lo rimproverò.  
   
"No, _tu_ metti al suo posto la tua!", disse Danyl, appoggiandosi sulla spalla di Merlin. "Dovresti andare là e metterla su di _lui_. Laggiù. Basta che vai là e... e... _lo baci_. Proprio adesso. Davanti a tutti ".  
   
Merlin colpì Danyl che lo stava spintonando. "Smettila di colpirmi. Perché tutti mi colpiscono? Ho addosso un bersaglio che non riesco a vedere? "  
   
"Avanti, Merlin," Danyl stava ridacchiando. "Vai a baciarlo".  
   
"Scommetto che _Megan_ troverebbe la cosa _spassosissima_ ", disse con amarezza Merlin.  
   
"Oh, Megan, pfff", disse Danyl, sputando un po 'in faccia. "Sta inseguendo quel cane da tutta la settimana ma lui non morde."  
   
Merlin scoppiò a ridere. " _Che cosa_?"  
   
"Oh. Cosss’era? Qualcosa su un cane.” Scosse la testa, e barcollò all'indietro contro l’uomo calvo alto al bancone. "Sto _dicendo_ che dovresti solo andare da lui e baciarlo. Come se non ci fosse un domani. Credo che Arthur possa essere bravo a pomiciare ".  
   
Merlin afferrò il braccio di Danyl per tenerlo in piedi, ma non prima che l'uomo calvo accanto a lui fissasse entrambi e dicesse: "Dannati froci pervertiti".  
   
L'espressione di Danyl cambiò improvvisamente. Prima per lo shock. Poi per l'umiliazione.  
   
Era assolutamente inaccettabile.  
   
"È molto divertente," disse Merlin ad alta voce, "detto da un tizio che deve togliersi i pantaloni per contare fino a ventuno."  
   
"Merlin!" sibilò Danyl, e gli tirò la camicia.  
   
"O forse venti e mezzo, a guardarti meglio," disse Merlin, mentre barcollava fuori dal bancone. "Scommetto che è un po’ che non ti vedi là sotto il tuo piccolo gingillo, dato l’intestino grasso che ti ritrovi."  
   
L'uomo si voltò e lo guardò. "Cos'hai detto?"  
   
"Uh, hai anche l'aspetto di un _Sassone_ ", disse Merlin, facendo una smorfia di disgusto. "E perfino la puzza di uno di loro. Mi ricordi un maiale morto in decomposizione in una palude piena di sterco di mucca sotto il sole caldo del pomeriggio. "  
   
L'uomo entrò nello spazio vitale di Merlin, e, naturalmente, lui si accorse solo in quel momento che il maiale simile a un Sassone in questione era in realtà più alto di lui, e più spesso, e, oh, è vero, lui non doveva usare la sua magia senza il permesso del suo re.  
   
Ma questo pezzo di merda aveva chiamato Danyl frocio, e lo aveva fatto vergognare di se stesso. E non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla di tutto ciò, finché respirava ancora, che sarebbe stato ancora un tempo incredibilmente lungo, accidenti, non importava quanto male questo deficiente gli avrebbe fatto.  
   
"Dovresti chiudere la bocca," ringhiò l'uomo, "prima che te la chiuda io."  
   
Merlin si girò verso tutti con fare divertito, prima di tornare a guardare quell'uomo. "Pensi di potermi _spaventare_? Questo è _divertente_. Che diavolo hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi buttarmi giù da una rupe? Avvelenarmi? Colpirmi con una freccia? Mi sono successe tutte queste cose in passato e anche peggio, eppure _io sono ancora qui_." Merlin fece un passo avanti, ubriaco, senza paura e furioso. "Quindi che ne dici di andare affanculo, brutto maiale puzzolente, prima che io -"  
   
E poi colpì forte il pavimento, la testa che picchiava indietro sulle piastrelle, il soffitto che girava, un trambusto tutto intorno.  
   
L'uomo incombeva su di lui, e afferrò con le sue mani enormi la sua camicia, tirandolo in piedi.  
   
Merlin guardò nei suoi occhietti furiosi -  
   
E poi barcollò all'indietro, quando una macchia di colore rosso si spinse davanti a lui.  
   
Merlin sentì Danyl che lo afferrava e lo metteva in piedi, mentre Arthur parava il pugno dell'uomo, contorcendogli selvaggiamente il braccio dietro la schiena, poi lo sbatteva con la faccia sul bancone.  
   
Arthur si rivolse a Merlin, esasperato, premendo casualmente un gomito nella nuca dell'uomo. "Ti ho lasciato solo per cinque _minuti_ , Merlin-"  
   
"Bottiglia," disse Merlin, indicando il punto in cui l'uomo calvo stava raggiungendo una bottiglia di birra.  
   
Arthur raddrizzò l'uomo, lo colpì alle gambe togliendogli l’equilibrio, gli sbatté la fronte sul bordo del bancone, poi lo gettò a terra, il tutto in un unico movimento.  
   
"Il peggior delinquente del posto, per di più," continuò Arthur, spazzolando via alcune patatine dalla manica. "Non hai assolutamente nessun istinto di conservazione?"  
   
"Ovviamente no," disse Merlin, e sorrise con orgoglio.  
   
" _Porca puttana_ , è stato _fantastico_ ", disse Danyl al fianco di Merlin, fissando con gli occhi spalancati Arthur.  
   
"Ci scusiamo per il disturbo", disse Arthur al barista spaventato, mentre l'uomo calvo gemeva sul pavimento. "Starà bene. Mi sono accertato di non rompergli nulla. So che non è visto di buon occhio di questi tempi. "Arthur si accucciò accanto all'uomo, e gli parlò a bassa voce, tanto che solo lui e Merlin potessero sentire. "Tuttavia, potrei _cambiare_ idea se alzi ancora una mano su quell'uomo. È chiaro?"  
   
A terra l'uomo piagnucolò.  
   
"Ci siamo capiti", disse Arthur, e si alzò.  
   
Merlin svuotò il suo portafoglio di tutto quello che rimaneva e lo gettò sul bancone. "Per i dann- danneg- _danni_ -", biascicò verso il barista.  
   
"Wow," disse Danyl, accanto a lui.  
   
"Non è abbastanza?" chiese Merlin, ondeggiando nel suo spazio.  
   
"Non ho mai visto banconote così grandi", disse Danyl, fissandoli.  
   
"Ne ho un sacco di più. Volevano farmi Lord per questo, lo immagini? " disse Merlin, e fece una smorfia che fece scoppiare a ridere Danyl.  
   
"Voi due, seriamente,", disse Arthur severamente.  
   
Merlin sentì Arthur afferrargli il braccio e tirarlo attraverso il pub, mentre gli avventori li fissavano. "Lui è Re Arthur di Camelot!", diceva alla gente che incontrava, ridacchiando tra sé e sé.  
   
Quando raggiunsero il loro gruppo di amici, Merlin si chinò in avanti in mezzo al tavolo, rovesciando i bicchieri. Premette il lato del viso sulla sua superficie, la guancia e i capelli ben affondati nella pozza di tutto ciò che aveva rovesciato.  
   
Qualcuno gli strofinava dolcemente la schiena, mentre tutto intorno a lui le voci discutevano di quello che era appena successo, tra cui una voce femminile che diceva quanto impressionante Arthur fosse stato, perché naturalmente lo era stato, venendo in suo soccorso, come se Merlin fosse una damigella in pericolo.  
   
"Non sono una principessa," borbottò Merlin, poi annusò qualcosa sul tavolo, e lo sorseggiò, perché l’aveva sentito invitante.  
   
"Santo cielo, è annientato", disse Heath.  
   
Dietro di lui Merlin sentì la voce di Arthur, che discuteva su come arrivare a casa. "No no no". Si alzò in piedi, cadde all'indietro, e fu preso da qualcuno che lo raddrizzò di nuovo. "Wow", disse, tenendosi al tavolo, quasi buttandolo giù, perché la stanza girava tutta intorno. "Deve esserci un incantesimo", disse, sbattendo le palpebre al mondo che turbinava intorno a lui. Girò la testa. Riuscì a concentrarsi su Arthur. "Ecco! Viva il re!» Gridò. "Lunga vita al Re-!"  
   
"E abbiamo finito per questa notte," dichiarò Arthur, afferrando il braccio di Merlin e tirandoselo sopra le proprie spalle, avvolgendo l'altro braccio attorno alla schiena di Merlin. "Dai, Merlin. Andiamo a casa. "  
   
Merlin cadde contro il fianco di Arthur, sorridendo in direzione di Megan. "Sì, è meglio che mi portiate a casa e _a letto_ ", disse, guardando direttamente verso di lei, strizzando l'occhio.  
   
 "Vacci piano, Merlin,", disse Heath.  
   
"C'è il rimedio per la sbornia nell’Apof- Aposh-" disse Danyl, e poi rinunciò, ridacchiando e sbuffando tra sé.  
   
"Ma guardati," arrivò la voce appassionata di Heath, e Merlin osservò l'uomo più alto accogliere Danyl tra le braccia. Danyl sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a Heath con gratitudine, perfettamente contento.  
   
"Sono così _fortunati_ ," disse Merlin, mentre sbatteva lentamente le palpebre verso entrambi.  
   
"Dai, Merlin, muoviti," sbottò Arthur contro di lui.  
   
"Non volete restare?" disse Merlin, appoggiandosi vicino ad Arthur per parlargli ad alta voce dritto in un orecchio, "in modo da poter continuare a parlare a Megan della vostra spada? Capito? La vostra _spada_? "  
   
«Vado a prendere la macchina-", disse Heath.  
   
"No, va tutto bene. Andremo a piedi. Non è vero, Merlin ", gli disse Arthur, nella sua voce suadente, che di solito significava qualcosa di molto brutto.  
   
"Davvero?" chiese Merlin, dondolando la testa in giro per guardare Arthur. "Oh, questo non è un buon sorriso," disse. "Io di solito mi aspetto cose lanciate contro di me quando avete quel sorriso. Avete intenzione di gettare cose contro di me? "  
   
"Facciamo che sarà una sorpresa", disse Arthur, tra i denti.  
   
"È quasi un'ora di cammino verso casa", disse Heath.  
   
"L'aria fresca gli farà bene. Le mie scuse per lui ", disse Arthur alla folla, e a Megan in particolare. "gli basta niente ed è senza speranza."  
   
"Sono in piedi proprio qui", disse Merlin. "Non mi sono magicamente reso invisibile. Non che non possa farlo. Posso assolutamente. Ci fu quella volta nel quattordicesimo secolo- "  
   
"Sta. Zitto ". Ordinò Arthur.  
   
«Sì, sire," disse Merlin allegramente.  
   
"Oh, si odierà domani mattina", disse Heath.  
   
"Si odierà molto prima", replicò Arthur, ancora con quella voce spaventosamente suadente che sembrava trafiggere come pugnali.  
   
E poi ci furono saluti scambiati che Merlin non riusciva a seguire, perché tutto era confuso e lontano, e così chiuse gli occhi e si mosse solo quando Arthur lo muoveva, e quando riaprì gli occhi, erano al di fuori nell'aria fresca della notte passeggiando per strade buie che vagavano dentro e fuori della sua visione.  
   
Per un bel po’, Arthur inveì contro di lui sul comportamento corretto, l’ubriachezza in pubblico e la differenza tra il relax e fare l’idiota.  
   
Merlin per lo più lo fissava semplicemente, a lungo mentre barcollava, perché Arthur era stupidamente bello quando era irritato, anche nella notte, illuminata a volte dalle luci della strada. Stavano camminando su un sentiero sterrato ora, si rese conto, lungo la strada.  
   
"Oh," disse Merlin, e si fermò.  
   
Arthur si fermò accanto a lui. "Che cosa c’è?"  
   
Merlin lo guardò, e poi si gettò tra le erbacce e vomitò tutto quello che aveva bevuto, che era stato molto, e poi tutto quello che aveva mangiato, che non era stato molto.  
   
"Per l'amor di dio", disse Arthur, con un sospiro forte.  
   
Merlin era in ginocchio, fissando gli alberi. "Non è stato troppo male," disse.  
   
E poi cadde in avanti, e lo fece di nuovo.  
   
Ad un certo punto, quando si dondolava sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, a fissare il terreno, cercando di ricordare come era arrivato lì, si sentì issare in piedi da Arthur, il suo braccio forte intorno al petto.  
   
"Credo di aver bevuto troppo", disse Merlin.  
   
"Oh, davvero? Seriamente, Merlin. Come sia possibile che non riesci a gestirti meglio di così, dopo quindici secoli, non ne ho idea."  
   
"Io so gestirmi meglio. Solo che non mi importava. "  
   
"Beh, domani, non appena tornerai sobrio, andrai a chiedere scusa a tutte quelle persone per averci fatto andare via così presto."  
   
"Mi dispiace per avervi portato via dalla vostra ragazza", disse con amarezza Merlin.  
   
"La mia ragazza?"  
   
"Megan"  
   
"Non essere ridicolo. Lei è una studentessa. A differenza di te e della tua amica Anne ".  
   
"Ho ferito i suoi sentimenti", disse Merlin tristemente.  
   
«Come hai ferito i suoi sentimenti?"  
   
"Mi ha detto che le piacevo. Le ho detto che non mi interessava. "  
   
"Oh."  
   
Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, il mondo che girava ancora, facendo appoggiare di tanto in tanto Merlin su una roccia o un bastone sul sentiero sterrato.  
   
"Cosa hai detto a quel barbaro per farti gettare a terra, comunque?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Qualcosa su un maiale, credo. E che non riusciva a trovare il suo cazzo con entrambe le mani? "  
   
Arthur abbaiò una risata. "Davvero?"  
   
"Ha chiamato Danyl e me froci pervertiti. Che significa..."  
   
"Capisco la parola", disse Arthur enigmaticamente. Merlin fissò il suo profilo nella scarsa illuminazione dei lampioni. "Avrei voluto saperlo," biascicò Arthur. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto mandarlo in ospedale."  
   
"Lo avreste mandato all’obitorio", disse con orgoglio Merlin. E poi aggrottò la fronte. "No, no, questo è male, non è più possibile farlo, uccidere la gente."  
   
"Una vergogna. Aveva l'aspetto di un..."  
   
"Sassone!" Merlin batté il petto di Arthur. "È quello che gli ho detto. Lo sguardo di un sassone e l'odore di una carcassa di maiale in decomposizione ".  
   
"Eloquente come sempre."  
   
"È servito allo scopo."  
   
"È servito a farti sbattere il culo a terra."  
   
"Ho dimenticato che non potevo usare la mia magia fino a dopo che avevo aperto bocca." Rifletté un lungo momento. «Non che mi avrebbe fermato. Maledetto bastardo intollerante ".  
   
"Per l'amor di Dio, Merlin, puoi utilizzare la tua magia per difenderti se qualche barbaro sta cercando di randellarti a morte."  
   
"Non senza il permesso del mio re", disse con fermezza Merlin.  
   
Un sospiro al suo fianco.  
   
"Non siamo ancora a casa?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare."  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte al sentiero oscuro. "Vorrei avere un po’ di vodka."  
   
"Anch'io", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
"Lo so! Possiamo passare il tempo con una canzone! "  
   
"Assolutamente no-"  
   
"Fermatemi se la conoscete. ♫ _'Noi siamo i cavalieri della tavola rotonda e balliamo fino a notte fonda ♫’_ "  
   
"Che cosa-?"  
   
" ♫ _‘Noi ci alleniamo con le spade e siamo abili ed il nostro re ad addestrarci è impeccabile♫-'_ "  
   
"Merlin-"  
   
" ♫ _‘Qui a Camelot bene abbiamo cenato, mangiando prosciutto, marmellata e un ottimo brasato-'_ ♫"  
   
"Merlin!"  
   
Merlin sbatté le palpebre ad Arthur. "Che cosa c’è?"  
   
"Che diavolo è?"  
   
"Ripensandoci, non cantiamo quella. È una canzone stupida." E poi scoppiò a ridere, quasi cadendo mentre attraversavano la strada per il parco. "Il mio parco sembra così bello, non è vero? Così pacifico."  
   
"Sì, Merlin, è molto bello e tranquillo, ora muovi i piedi."  
   
Merlin inciampò sul marciapiede. "Non è meglio che essere al pub? Con quella _donna_? "  
   
"Sì, Merlin, lasciare una festa in anticipo perché sei troppo ubriaco per stare in piedi è molto meglio che passare una serata rilassante in una taverna."  
   
"Lei vi farebbe fare le vostre faccende," lo informò Merlin. "E la vostra biancheria. E il vostro letto. E cucinare da solo il vostro cibo. Non come me."  
   
"Non come te, certo che no. Ora vuoi almeno provare a camminare da solo? "  
   
"Posso fare tutto quello che fanno _loro_. Le donne, voglio dire. " Aggrottò la fronte tra sé. "Beh. Tranne che per i bambini. " Questo non era il punto, comunque, pensò. Qual era il punto? Oh sì. "Sono molto aperto, io ", disse Merlin, e cercò di alzare il sopracciglio in modo malizioso. "Per tutti i tipi di cose. Di mentalità _estremamente_ aperta, in effetti".  
   
Arthur si tese accanto a lui, anche se avrebbe potuto essere perché stava aprendo il cancello dal parco verso la tenuta padronale. «È qualcosa che ti hanno insegnato quei tuoi compagni?" chiese Arthur.  
   
"Potrebbe essere," disse Merlin, perché Arthur l’aveva fatto sembrare come una sfida. "Chi dice che non avessi io cose da mostrare a _loro_?"  
   
Vacillò quando Arthur scattò accanto a lui, poi i suoi piedi finirono sotto di lui, imprecando, mentre tirava Merlin attraverso l'erba alla porta d'ingresso del castello.  
   
Merlin sentì Arthur che lo appoggiava all’indietro sul muro di pietra in modo che non potesse cadere. Alzò gli occhi e vide le stelle che giravano sopra la sua testa, insieme con le cime degli alberi. "Gira, gira, gira", disse.  
   
"Non stai facendo qualcosa di nuovo su Marte, vero?"  
   
Merlin sorrise debolmente, e cantò le parole che ripeteva così spesso a se stesso. "Non senza il permesso del mio reeeeeeeeeeeeee ..."  
   
"Dove sono le chiavi?"  
   
"Tasca," disse Merlin rivolto verso il cielo, e poi sorrise maliziosamente.  
   
"Non puoi darmele?"  
   
"Trovatele da solo", disse Merlin, perché la sfida di Arthur meritava di riceverne una in cambio, e voleva vedere cosa lui avrebbe fatto.  
   
Lascia che mi tocchi, pensò. Lascia che mi tocchi, lascia-  
   
Merlin sentiva la mano di Arthur che si muoveva sulla sua anca, tenendolo fermo con il passante della cintura. L’altra mano scivolò nella tasca posteriore, le sue dita che si muovevano, per un lasso di tempo piuttosto lungo. Non trovando nulla, Arthur afferrò l’altra anca di Merlin, questa volta con le dita agganciate sopra la sua cintura, prima spingendo l'altra mano nell’altra tasca posteriore, cercando le chiavi, ma non trovando nulla.  
   
"Provate ancora", disse con la voce roca, gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Sentì Arthur schiarirsi la voce, e poi sentì le dita scivolare in entrambe le sue tasche frontali. Strinse i denti, l'eccitazione vorticava attraverso di lui, il suo volto paonazzo, il tessuto dei jeans che si tendeva sui fianchi. Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, sentendo le dita di Arthur sondare in basso.  
   
Solo un po’ più in basso, pensò in uno stato di intontimento. Ti prego, solo... solo un po’ più in basso-  
   
Arthur tirò via violentemente le chiavi dalla tasca. Ci fu il rumore di chiavi nella serratura, e poi la voce di Arthur dal suo orecchio, bassa e ruvida. "Andiamo," disse, e Merlin si sentì afferrare la parte posteriore della camicia e trascinare nella caffetteria, la porta che sbatté dietro di loro.  
   
Lo voglio così tanto, pensò Merlin disperatamente, mentre Arthur lo trascinava tra i tavoli. Anche un semplice tocco era selvaggiamente eccitante. Ma comunque, tutto ciò che riguardava Arthur era eccitante in quel momento. Tutto ciò che riguardava Arthur era sempre eccitante.  
   
Dopo che Arthur lo aveva trascinato nella sua residenza scarsamente illuminata, mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Merlin e tutti e due iniziarono a salire le scale.  
   
La debole luce delle torce sulla tromba delle scale fu una benedizione, e così pure i suoi jeans, perché era stupidamente eccitato dalle mani di Arthur su di lui.  
   
Merlin inciampò intenzionalmente su un gradino, cadendo in ginocchio. Sentì Arthur che gli faceva scivolare uno spesso braccio dietro la schiena. Lo tirò di nuovo in piedi come se non pesasse nulla.  
   
Sarebbe stato selvaggio a letto, pensò Merlin, fissando Arthur mentre salivano le scale. Proprio come se fosse nella mischia. Proprio come se fosse in battaglia. Sarebbe stato tutto calore e passione e intensità e forza, tutti concentrati su di lui, usati per scoparlo assolutamente senza ritegno –  
   
"Il tuo stato, seriamente," brontolò Arthur. "Non ho mai visto nessuno così totalmente incapace di bere."  
   
Merlin si costrinse a distogliere i suoi pensieri dalla pelle e dal sudore e da corpi allacciati, perché se fosse stato più eccitato onestamente non sarebbe stato in grado di camminare. Non senza aggiustarsi molto vistosamente nei suoi jeans.  
   
"Nemmeno al party di Gwaine? Con le pecore? "chiese, perché quella era roba leggendaria. Non che se ne ricordasse gran parte.  
   
"Neanche allora, no."  
   
"Come ha fatto la pecora ad arrivare lì comunque?"  
   
"Ci è voluta un po’ di pianificazione", disse Arthur, con un sorriso ironico che prese Merlin di sorpresa.  
   
"Siete stato _voi_?"  
   
Arthur sorrise fiero.  
   
Merlin scoppiò a ridere. "Come avete fatto?"  
   
Arthur lo tirò verso la toilette. "Te lo dirò se ti lavi. Puzzi di vomito e birra stantia. Non vengo a letto con te se puzzi in quel modo. "  
   
Merlin dovette mordersi la lingua, letteralmente, per tenere a freno la sua bocca ubriaca da rispondere.  
   
Lasciò che Arthur lo sostenesse vicino al lavandino, in modo che potesse lavarsi i denti e disordinatamente lavare via l'alcol dal suo volto. Mentre lui si ripuliva, Arthur gli raccontò come fosse riuscito a far arrivare un piccolo gregge di pecore nelle camere personali di Geoffrey.  
   
"Arthur Pendragon," disse Merlin, tra le risate, "Non ho mai saputo che c’eravate voi dietro tutto questo."  
   
"Sì, bene, _alcuni_ di noi sanno come essere discreti." Arthur mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Merlin e lo guidò lungo il corridoio. "Vieni, andiamo, ti porto a letto."  
   
Oh sì, per favore, pensò Merlin. Portami a letto. E poi puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi con me. Proprio tutto. Ti prego oh per favore facciamo-  
   
"Cosa c’è?" chiese Arthur con curiosità.  
   
Merlin si rese conto che lo stava fissando. Che era male, ma non così male come dire quello che aveva pensato. Si accigliò lungo il corridoio, rendendosi conto che non era mai stato così male come prima. Vomitare tutto l'alcol tra le erbacce e fare quella lunga passeggiata doveva avergli fatto smaltire la sbornia, almeno un po’. Ma cosa stava dicendo Arthur? Qualcosa sulle pecore? No. Qualcosa su essere discreti.  
   
"Posso essere discreto", disse Merlin.  
   
 "Si, lo so. Rami di alberi che si spezzano, tappeti che fanno inciampare e banditi maldestri. Molto discreto. "  
   
" _Vi_ piace di più quando _non_ sono discreto, però."  
   
"Davvero?" chiese Arthur, mentre apriva le porte della camera. La stanza scarsamente illuminata era piena dell'aria fresca della notte, una leggera brezza muoveva le candele sopra il focolare.  
   
«Sì», disse Merlin. "È così. Vi piace il fulmine dalle nubi. Vi piacciono le candele che si illuminano da sole. Vi piacciono le finestre che si chiudono oscillando. Vi piace guardarmi quando uso la magia. Vi piace vedere. "  
   
Le parole uscirono fuori prima che potesse fermarle. Anche nel suo vertiginoso stato di ubriachezza sapeva che era un errore. Non avrebbe dovuto parlare di quelle cose. Erano entrambi d'accordo, senza essere d'accordo, di non parlarne.  
   
Arthur era ancora al fianco di Merlin, il braccio ancora caldo attorno alla sua schiena. Le sopracciglia di Arthur erano aggrottate e le sue labbra erano rivolte verso il basso agli angoli in quel modo, che significava che era o molto infelice o molto confuso o entrambi.  
   
"Mi piace", disse Merlin rapidamente, sia per rassicurarlo, sia perché era vero. "Mi piace quando mi guardate. Quando uso la magia. Dovreste guardarmi. Dovreste proprio."  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur esaminarono il suo volto, scesero fino alla bocca, sollevandosi di nuovo fino ai suoi occhi. Era ancora arrabbiato.  
   
"Appartiene a voi, Arthur," disse a bassa voce Merlin. "La mia magia. È vostra. È sempre stata vostra. E sempre sarà vostra. Lasciate che ve ne mostri ancora. C'è qualcosa che ho sempre voluto farvi vedere. Posso?"  
   
Merlin poteva sentire il petto di Arthur espandersi contro il suo fianco, i suoi respiri forti nella stanza silenziosa.  
   
Alla fine, Arthur annuì. Un piccolo movimento. Esitante.  
   
"Guardate," disse Merlin, e allungò un braccio verso i candelabri spenti. Le dita si contrassero, e la sua magia accese ogni candela. Mentre decine di fiamme guizzavano nella stanza, disse: " _Flíaþ gewealdene dracan._ "  
   
Da ogni fiamma di ciascuna candela, le scintille salirono in aria, si raccolsero insieme, e poi formarono un centinaio di piccoli draghi.  
   
Tutte le creature spiegarono le loro piccole ali, come se si risvegliassero, ognuna spostandosi a suo modo, allungando i loro piccoli corpi, allungando il collo. Uno dopo l'altro, saltarono verso l'alto, le zampe splendenti che artigliavano l’aria, le ali scintillanti che sbattevano.  
   
La meraviglia riempì il volto di Arthur mentre fissava i draghi che si impennavano attraverso la stanza, alcuni di loro che si divertivano felicemente, altri che scherzosamente si inseguivano l'un l'altro.  
   
Merlin si allontanò, per prendere tra le mani le braccia di Arthur, e sollevarle verso l'esterno lungo i fianchi. " _Cume her dracane_ ," sussurrò.  
   
Una dozzina di piccoli draghi scese giù dal cielo, per scendere sulle spalle e le braccia di Arthur e sulle mani.  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono mentre guardava i draghi molto contenti depositarsi su di lui. Uno o due buttarono fuori piccoli scoppi di scintille, poi gonfiarono il petto, come se fossero orgogliosi per l'esecuzione davanti al loro re. Altri abbassarono la testa, inchinandosi. Altri ancora rimasero in silenzio, guardando il loro re, come se fossero in attesa di sue istruzioni.  
   
" _Merlin_ ," sussurrò Arthur, e rise di gioia, mentre guardava i draghi scintillanti su di lui, e gli altri che riempivano l'aria.  
   
È così bello, pensò Merlin, mentre osservava il suo re che guardava con meraviglia la sua magia. Dio quanto lo amo. È patetico quanto lo amo.  
   
"Tuo", disse Merlin con voce rotta, e si rese conto che le lacrime avevano riempito i suoi occhi solo quando batté le palpebre per mandarle via. "Sempre tuo. _Sempre_."  
   
Arthur riportò la sua attenzione a Merlin. Il suo sorriso vacillò. A poco a poco si trasformò in qualcosa d'altro. Qualcosa che sembrava troppo simile a ciò che Merlin sentiva nel suo cuore.  
   
Intorno a loro nella stanza, i piccoli draghi caddero, e svanirono.  
   
Merlin si coprì gli occhi con le mani, che fu un'idea terribile, perché la stanza iniziò improvvisamente a girare, e si sentì ondeggiare.  
   
Un braccio lo sorresse dietro la schiena. "Andiamo", disse Arthur. "A letto".  
   
«Ma le finestre e le tende-"  
   
"Me ne occuperò io", disse Arthur, e lo avvicinò al letto, cercando di farlo sedere giù.  
   
Merlin afferrò le braccia di Arthur, le dita strette intorno ai muscoli forti, scuotendo la testa. "È il _mio_ lavoro-"  
   
"Hai bisogno di riposare-"  
   
"Per favore?" chiese, e si chinò in avanti, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Arthur. Quello andava bene, pensò. Lo avevano fatto, altre volte. Loro due. Quello era permesso. "Posso?"  
   
Arthur sospirò, ma annuì, un piccolo movimento che trascinò i capelli di Arthur contro la sua pelle.  
   
"Guardate." Merlin spalancò gli occhi, in modo che Arthur potesse vedere la magia. Gli piaceva vedere la magia. " _Acwence tha ligen fordyttan éagdurue_."  
   
Il lampo di magia si rifletté negli occhi di Arthur, mentre le candele si spegnevano, le finestre si chiudevano e le tende oscillavano nelle loro nicchie.  
   
Alla luce della luna morbida che riempiva la stanza, Merlin vide Arthur leccarsi le labbra.  
   
"Ti senti meglio adesso?" sussurrò Arthur.  
   
Merlin annuì, sporgendosi in avanti, facendo scivolare il naso contro il lato di quello di Arthur.  
   
Un lieve sospiro uscì dalla bocca di Arthur, che sapeva di liquore aromatizzato.  
   
Arthur pose gentilmente una mano sulla nuca di Merlin, pelle calda contro la sua pelle. Le punte delle dita si muovevano sui folti capelli, facendo scorrere le dita fino alle ciocche sopra.  
   
"Dormi, ora", disse Arthur, la sua voce un rombo dal profondo del petto.  
   
Arthur era in piedi così vicino, così tanto vicino, che non c’era più spazio tra di loro, e Merlin non poté farci niente, non riuscì a fermarsi –  
   
Si chinò in avanti, inclinando la testa, e premette le labbra su quelle di Arthur.  
   
L’umido contatto delle sue labbra contro quelle di Arthur lo devastò, ed emise un lamento, confuso e stordito dal gusto e dalla sensazione delle labbra di Arthur contro le sue- finalmente, finalmente, dopo secoli, finalmente –  
   
Merlin ondeggiò in avanti, il petto premuto contro il petto di Arthur, fuso contro di lui, perdendosi nel bacio, rendendosi conto che Arthur _non lo aveva fermato_ , ma invece stava _schiudendo le labbra_ , tenendo le dita sulla sua nuca che fremevano contro la sua pelle.  
   
Merlin leccò le labbra di Arthur, e lui fece un suono basso, abbastanza simile a un gemito, cui Merlin andò dietro, facendo scivolare la sua lingua nella bocca di Arthur come un ladro nella notte.  
   
Sentì Arthur tendersi, ma lo sentì dare un altro gemito basso sorpreso, così si premette più saldamente contro il corpo di Arthur, stordito del fatto che la sua lingua era _nella bocca di Arthur_ , e _Arthur non lo spingeva via_ , ma al contrario, faceva scivolare la lingua lungo quella di Merlin, in un primo momento timidamente, poi con più coraggio, rendendo rapidamente il loro bacio più profondo e frenetico di desiderio.  
   
Merlin si sentì tremare, selvaggiamente fuori controllo, e gemette nella bocca di Arthur, perso nel calore del corpo di Arthur, nel contatto delle loro lingue, nell'odore della sua pelle ed i suoni umidi delle loro bocche ed era beatitudine, gioia pura –  
   
Finché Arthur, piuttosto bruscamente, lo spinse via.  
   
Merlin barcollò all'indietro. Sedette pesantemente sul letto, fissando con gli occhi spalancati Arthur.  
   
Che lo stava guardando come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. Scioccato. Stordito.  
   
E, Merlin percepì, _inorridito_.  
   
"Oh... oh no... Io... Oh Dio..." Merlin si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, incapace di credere a quello che aveva appena fatto, al suo amico, al suo re, al suo destino. Afferrò il polso di Arthur con entrambe le mani e vi premette la fronte. "Mi dispiace", sussurrò, la voce incrinata. "Sono così dispiaciuto... Arthur... mio _signore_... _Sire_..."  
   
Sì, _sire_ , pensò freneticamente, questo è quello che è, _idiota_ , è il tuo re, e tu sei il suo servitore, e cosa stai _facendo_ , che cosa hai fatto, hai rovinato _tutto_ -  
   
"Merlin-"  
   
"Mi dispiace tanto, vi prego perdonatemi, vi prego, sire-"  
   
"Va bene... è... Merlin, basta. Dai. Alzati."  
   
Merlin sentì le mani di Arthur afferrarlo per le spalle, sollevandolo a sedere sul letto.  
   
"Guardami."  
   
Merlin scosse la testa, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, combattendo il panico, cercando di non fare in qualche modo ancora peggio, se una cosa simile fosse ancora possibile.  
   
" _Merlin_." Arthur mise la sua mano sul lato del volto di Merlin, guidandolo verso l'alto.  
   
Merlin si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi.  
   
Un sospiro pesante. "È stata una lunga notte. Sei ubriaco. Non stai pensando lucidamente. "  
   
Merlin si lasciò guidare da Arthur per stendersi sul letto con addosso tutti i suoi vestiti e le scarpe.  
   
No, pensò. No, che non è vero. Non era quello che è successo. Non lo era affatto.  
   
Il suo cuore gridava per farglielo dire. Ma i suoi pensieri erano assorbiti dal ricordo del viso inorridito di Arthur.  
   
Merlin rotolò miseramente sul suo stomaco, il viso premuto contro il cuscino.  
   
Un’altra menzogna, pensò. Questa è di nuovo una menzogna.  
   
"Sono solo ubriaco," disse Merlin, e cercò di non soffocare su quelle parole.  
   
"Dormi un po’", gli disse Arthur. "Ti sentirai meglio domattina."  
   
L’ultimo pensiero di Merlin, prima di svenire, era che dubitava molto che sarebbe stato così.  
   
Troppo presto, scoprì che aveva ragione.  
   
I suoi occhi appiccicosi si erano appena aperti alla luce dell'alba, quando il suo stomaco lo aggredì, facendolo balzare fuori dalla stanza e giù per il corridoio, dove crollò sopra il water nel bagno e trascorse l'ora successiva a vomitare.  
   
Trascorse l'ora seguente steso sul pavimento di piastrelle fredde tra attacchi di nausea, galleggiando in uno stato di semi incoscienza angosciata. Solo quando la luce del giorno splendeva al di là delle strette finestre del bagno si alzò in piedi.  
   
Dopo esser strisciato al lavandino, ed essersi costretto ad ingoiare acqua per il suo stomaco in subbuglio, crollò di nuovo sul pavimento di piastrelle fredde, premendo la fronte su una piastrella.  
   
Il suo mal di testa era lancinante. La sua nausea faceva venire voglia di morire.  
   
Ma non faceva così male come il suo senso di colpa.  
   
Che cosa ho fatto, pensò miseramente, per la milionesima volta quella mattina. Buon Dio, che cosa ho fatto ...  
   
Si girò sulla schiena, intercettando proprio un raggio di sole. Gettò un braccio sugli occhi, facendo una smorfia. Era tarda mattinata, ormai, pensò. Arthur si sarebbe svegliato presto.  
   
Dio.  
   
Arthur.  
   
Spinse via quei pensieri, si lavò i denti in ginocchio, e bevve tanta acqua dal rubinetto quanta ne potesse sopportare. Una mano sugli occhi per schermare la luce, barcollò al piano di sotto e nella caffetteria, che era aperta e piena di gente a quell'ora assurda.  
   
Merlin fece una smorfia al rumore e la luce del sole che entrava dentro attraverso la parete di vetro, grato per i vetri mancanti ancora ricoperti di legno, che bloccavano una parte della dannata luce.  
   
Inciampò su due sedie nella sua strada per l’Apothecary, cadde attraverso la sua porta e colpì un espositore. A malapena lo afferrò prima che si rovesciasse.  
   
"Santo cielo", disse Heath, dal suo posto dietro il bancone. Chiuse il suo computer portatile, fissandolo, mentre Merlin si avvicinava. "Non sei riuscito nemmeno a toglierti i vestiti di ieri sera?"  
   
Merlin si appoggiò pesantemente sul piano di lavoro, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua superficie fredda. "Rimedio dopo sbronza", disse, e allungò un braccio sul bancone, con il palmo verso l'alto.  
   
"Lo prendo. Non muoverti, Dan ", disse Heath, scavalcando qualcosa sul pavimento.  
   
Merlin sbirciò oltre il bordo del bancone. Danyl era steso di schiena sul pavimento, un panno ripiegato sugli occhi.  
   
"Ciao, Merlin," mormorò Danyl, sembrando miserabile come lui.  
   
"Saresti dovuto rimanere a casa," gli disse Merlin.  
   
«Colpa mia se sono in questo stato", disse Danyl acido. "Saresti dovuto rimanere a letto."  
   
"Non era davvero un'opzione praticabile", disse miseramente.  
   
"Non so chi di voi stia peggio", disse Heath, mentre metteva una piccola bottiglia nella mano tesa di Merlin.  
   
"Io." Merlin bevve dalla bottiglia, poi lasciò cadere la fronte di nuovo sul bancone.  
   
"Stai bene?" Chiese Danyl. "Quel tizio ti ha picchiato piuttosto forte la notte scorsa."  
   
"Sopravvivrò." Borbottò Merlin. "Sopravvivo sempre. Che me lo meriti o no. "  
   
"Che suona come se fosse la vodka a parlare", disse Heath saggiamente. "Una decisione sbagliata in un bicchiere, ecco che cos’è."  
   
"Non dirlo a me", disse Merlin, pensando al calore della bocca di Arthur, il contatto bagnato delle sue labbra, la consistenza della sua lingua.  
   
Oh _Dio_ , pensò _. Cosa ho fatto_?  
   
Si mise le mani tra i capelli e tirò, piagnucolando.  
   
"Uh oh", disse Heath a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin sollevò la testa, sbattendo le palpebre ai tratti affilati di Heath, alla sua fronte aggrottata di insolita preoccupazione.  
   
"Cosa avete fatto tu ed Arthur ieri sera quando siete tornati a casa?" chiese lentamente Heath.  
   
Danyl rimosse il panno dai suoi occhi, spingendosi sui gomiti. "Finalmente è successo qualcosa?"  
   
Merlin guardò con orrore entrambi, nei loro sguardi d'intesa. "No. Non è... Noi non... Ovviamente no. No."  
   
"Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che sei un pessimo bugiardo?", disse Heath, con un sorriso di commiserazione.  
   
Merlin sentì l’imbarazzo spazzato via dalla rabbia. Come si permettevano, questi bambini dell'era moderna, di avere _pietà_ di lui?  
   
Che cosa aveva fatto davvero per meritarlo?  
   
"In realtà io sono un bugiardo _eccezionale_ ", disse con amarezza Merlin. "Ho mentito per _secoli_. Non lasciate che nessuno vi dica che mentire non è un buon modo di vivere la vostra vita. Perché lo è. Dovrei saperlo perché è solo quando dico la _verità_ che le cose vanno a puttane. "  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, furioso, imbarazzato ed esausto.  
   
Che casino, pensò. Era tutto semplicemente un gran casino.  
   
Merlin si spinse via dal bancone e andò dritto contro l’estremità di uno dei ripiani. Imprecò tra sé a lungo in Brittonic, ad alta voce, con soddisfazione, poi inciampò, quasi cadendo, verso la porta.  
   
Mentre usciva, sentì il fischio di Heath, e la sua voce, che diceva: "Povero cristo malato d'amore."  
   
Mandò in fiamme il viso di Merlin. La vergogna gli contorse lo stomaco, e si diresse verso la porta di vetro del portico, certo che stava per svuotare di nuovo il suo stomaco.  
   
Quando mosse un passo giù per le scale sui prati, lasciò che le gambe continuassero a portarlo avanti, giù per la collina, nel parco, verso il suo cerchio di pietre.  
   
Cadde contro il basamento in pietra, piegandosi su di esso, le sue mani appoggiate sulla sua superficie ruvida, la testa chinata a toccare la cima.  
   
Gli ci volle un po’ per respirare attraverso la nausea. Quando passò, si sedette sul prato, premendo la schiena contro la dura roccia, le gambe stese sull'erba.  
   
Il sole era nel cielo proprio sopra le rovine della torre, la sua danza di luce sulle onde, e ponendo le rovine della torre e la loro isola in forte rilievo sulle colline intorno a loro.  
   
"Ti odio", disse Merlin furiosamente.  
   
Avrebbe voluto liberarsene, di questo ricordo della morte di Arthur. Non importava ciò che la torre significasse per i Sidhe. Voleva strapparla dalla terra. La torre e la sua isola. Estrarle fuori come un cancro. Una volta per tutte.  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, allontanandosi da quei pensieri. Era migliore di così, si disse. Vero? Era abbastanza sicuro che lo era, una volta.  
   
Ho contribuito a plasmare regni, pensò Merlin. Ho camminato con i draghi. Sono rimasto accanto a uomini e donne coraggiosi nel mio paese. Posso essere migliore di come sono ora. So che posso. Perché lo sono stato prima.  
   
Merlin sospirò, inclinando la testa contro la roccia, la sua mano sull'erba accanto alle gambe tese.  
   
Ho detto addio ad Arthur qui, ricordò a se stesso. Proprio in questo luogo. Ho guardato il suo corpo e sapevo che era stato portato via da me. Sapevo che lo avevo deluso. L'ho messo nella sua barca, e l’ho mandato via. E mi sono seduto qui, proprio in questo luogo, per tutto il giorno e tutta la notte. Fissando il lago. Sperando che fosse stato un errore. Sperando che la barca sarebbe tornata.  
   
E poi ho continuato a sperarlo, per i successivi mille, cinquecento, cinquanta tre anni, sei mesi e ventidue giorni.  
   
Merlin guardò la Torre Nord, verso la finestra delle camere di Arthur.  
   
Arthur è lassù, pensò Merlin. Lui è lì, in questo momento. Ed è vivo.  
   
Due settimane fa, non lo era. Due settimane fa, ero un uomo vecchio e mezzo pazzo, e solo.  
   
Ma oggi, Arthur è qui. Con Me. Dipende da me.  
   
Sono stato un idiota la scorsa notte, pensò Merlin. E mi sono perso. Ma Arthur è vivo. Quindi posso risolvere il problema. Posso fare tutto quello che devo. Basta che lui sia vivo.  
   
Merlin fissava la riva, ricordando Arthur con i piedi in ammollo bagnato nel suo mantello e la sua armatura e gli stivali, che urlava in Brittonic, brandendo il ramo di un albero, appena rinato nel mondo.  
   
Se lui può ricominciare dopo tutti quegli anni di morte, allora anche io posso fare qualsiasi cosa, pensò Merlin. Arthur mi può odiare o non parlarmi o ridere di me. Non mi interessa. Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo. E non ho intenzione di lasciare che mi lasci. Non a causa di questo. Non a causa di qualunque cosa. Anche se questo significasse che devo vederlo innamorarsi di nuovo. Anche se avessi bisogno di una pausa, quando si sposerà di nuovo. Non lo lascerò.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo e si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi con forza contro la pietra, raccogliendo il suo coraggio per tornare al castello.  
   
Un errore, pensò. Questo è ciò che Arthur aveva pensato che fosse. E così l’avrebbe trattato. Solo l’errore di un uomo ubriaco. Non ne avrebbe nemmeno più parlato. Non ci avrebbe nemmeno più pensato. Sarebbero solo andati avanti come sempre.  
   
Arthur il suo re. Merlin al suo fianco. La battaglia per Albion davanti a loro.  
   
È sufficiente, si disse Merlin. Finché Arthur era vivo, purché fossero insieme, era più che sufficiente.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
> Ve l’avevo detto o no che Merlin ubriaco è qualcosa di stupendo???  
> Quanta meraviglia in questo capitolo!  
> Merlin che nella sua gelosia più autodistruttiva si ubriaca e prende le difese di Danyl e poi Arthur che deve intervenire a sua volta in suo soccorso! E quale figaggine nel mettere a posto lo stronzo omofobo?!?  
> E poi... la lunga strada verso casa, i discorsi sconnessi, la canzone dei cavalieri di Camelot (buahahahah!), la ricerca delle chiavi...  
> E la danza dei draghi... e... IL BACIOOOOOOO!  
> E poi ... quell’idiota di Arthur! Ma si può essere più asini di così???? No, ditemelo voi, perché io non ci credevo!  
> Quanta sofferenza può sopportare il povero Merlin?  
> Il prossimo capitolo è dal POV di Arthur... chissà cosa gli passa per la testa a quel babbeo reale! Lo scopriremo presto...  
> Prima di lasciarvi, vorrei rendervi partecipi di una piccola curiosità, di cui mi ha messo a parte la meravigliosa Katheryne dopo la pubblicazione dello scorso capitolo. Si tratta del nome del pub in cui sono ambientate le vicende degli ultimi due capitoli, un nome piuttosto... particolare. L'ispirazione per chiamare il pub di Avalon "The Wizard’s Knob" (che io ho tradotto “L’Uccello dello Stregone” per mantenere il doppio senso), deriva dalle opere di Terry Pratchett (per chi non lo conoscesse, si tratta di un famosissimo autore inglese di storie fantasy, ma di stampo comico-umoristico, noto in particolare per la serie “Discworld”). Dovete sapere che la nostra amata autrice ha adorato i suoi libri fin da quando era adolescente, e si è ricordata che in uno dei libri della saga del Mondo Disco viene citata una canzone da taverna intitolata "A wizard's staff has a knob on the end" ovvero "Il bastone dello stregone ha un cazzo alla fine". Era un titolo così divertente e volgare, e così Pratchett-style, che si adattava benissimo a diventare uno scherzo per Merlin. Di seguito il link da wikipedia in cui viene brevemente raccontata l’origine della canzone e i libri in cui è citata: https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/A_Wizard%27s_Staff_Has_A_Knob_On_The_End  
> Come sempre grazie e ... alla prossima!


	28. la mia vita, la mia anima

Arthur si svegliò al delicato rumore di piatti posati su un tavolo. Si girò nel letto, e vide Merlin attraverso la stanza al tavolo da pranzo. Era vestito con i suoi abiti da Camelot. Stivali marroni sciupati, calzettoni tirati su sopra i pantaloni scuri, una camicia rossa sbiadita con il fazzoletto blu rovinato intorno al collo. Anche i suoi capelli erano esattamente come erano allora.  
   
"Mi dispiace di avervi svegliato, sire," disse Merlin. "Volevo solo prepararvi la colazione. Io ho già mangiato al piano di sotto. "  
   
Arthur si sedette sul letto, sbattendo le palpebre in una notevole confusione. Non ricordava che Merlin fosse sceso dal letto. Aveva dormito profondamente tutta la notte, in effetti.  
   
Merlin non aveva sognato, si rese conto. Era perché era così ubriaco la notte scorsa? Sicuramente era più svenuto che addormentato dopo che loro-  
   
Ad Arthur mancò il respiro, ricordando l’immagine delle labbra bagnate di Merlin, il calore del suo corpo, i piccoli gemiti che aveva fatto.  
   
Ricordava anche la sua risposta incredibilmente intensa al bacio inaspettato. Era stato come niente che avesse mai provato prima. Assolutamente travolgente. Aveva acceso tutti i suoi sensi in una sola volta, spazzato via tutti i suoi pensieri, lasciandolo in grado di pensare solo _sì_ , e _finalmente_ , mentre assaporava la bocca di Merlin come se contenesse l'acqua della vita.  
   
Arthur raccolse le coperte intorno al grembo, poiché sentì il desiderio che cresceva attraverso il suo corpo, l'eccitazione che saliva vertiginosamente veloce sotto la pila di lenzuola. Poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco, il suo volto riscaldarsi.  
   
E tutto solo per il _ricordo_ del bacio, pensò. Dei del cielo, mi sento così solo a _pensarci_.  
   
Al tavolo, Merlin versò un bicchiere d'acqua con una mano tremante. Lasciò quasi cadere la brocca mentre lo faceva, e fu costretto a metterla giù pesantemente sul tavolo, facendo una smorfia al rumore.  
   
Ha i postumi della sbornia, pensò Arthur. Ma finge di stare bene. Proprio come stava facendo finta che non fosse successo niente tra di loro la notte scorsa. Non c'era altra ragione per il suo comportamento. Per la sua estremamente accurata casualità. Per gli occhi cauti e i movimenti furtivi nella camera.  
   
"Ho delle commissioni da fare oggi, ma tornerò in tempo per l’addestramento," disse Merlin, mentre spingeva le tende e le fissava alla nicchia. "Va bene, sire?"  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin aprire le finestre, prima quelle che si affacciavano sul lago, poi quelle di fronte ai prati. Mantenne la schiena rivolta ad Arthur per tutto il tempo.  
   
"Bella giornata fuori oggi," continuò Merlin. " Una giornata buona per allenarsi."  
   
"È ... bene.", Disse Arthur, mentre Merlin si muoveva per la stanza così rapidamente che gli stava facendo venire le vertigini a guardarlo.  
   
"Confido che possiate stare fuori dai guai fino al mio ritorno", disse Merlin, con l'intenzione che sembrasse una presa in giro. Invece suonò forzato e imbarazzato.  
   
Infine Merlin si voltò verso di lui, ma i suoi occhi franarono subito a terra, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Sembrava come _George_ , per l'amor di dio.  
   
«Se non c'è altro di cui avete bisogno?" chiese Merlin, la sua voce costretta in una strana parodia di quello che probabilmente pensava fosse un vero e proprio tono da servitore.  
   
"No," sospirò Arthur, esasperato di fronte a tutto questo. "Questo è tutto."  
   
Merlin annuì e se ne andò più in fretta che poteva, senza che potesse sembrare una corsa.  
   
Arthur si lasciò cadere sul letto. "Beh, questo è stato davvero orribile."  
   
Orribile per colpa mia, pensò con amarezza.  
   
È colpa mia, per averlo allontanato. Colpa mia, per aver messo fine così bruscamente a quello che stava succedendo tra di noi.  
   
Non avrei mai dovuto farlo, pensò Arthur tra sé con rabbia. È stato così stupido da parte mia.  
   
Si era sentito così sopraffatto dall'intensità della sua reazione. Era rimasto _stordito_ da quel bacio. Stava _tremando_. Le sue _ginocchia_ avevano _vacillato_ , _di nuovo_ , per l'amor di Dio.  
   
Disperato, pensò Arthur con stupore. Ero disperato per lui.  
   
Anche nei suoi momenti più appassionati con Gwen, non aveva mai sentito quella disperazione. Con lei, era sempre stato tenero, sincero e amorevole. Ma non si era mai sentito davvero come se sarebbe morto se non fosse riuscito a toccare, assaporare, o possedere.  
   
Non come aveva fatto con Merlin.  
   
Era stato spaventoso. Che i suoi sentimenti corressero così profondamente. Che così tanto del suo controllo fosse andato perduto. Che potesse anche solo _volere_ qualcuno in quel modo. Aver bisogno di qualcuno in quel modo.  
   
In preda al panico, aveva spinto via Merlin.  
   
E poi aveva peggiorato le cose facendogli intendere che fosse colpa del drink. Come se fossero due estranei che cercavano un sollievo carnale. Invece di quello che erano l’uno per l’altro. Che era molto più di questo.  
   
O almeno, così era per lui. Aveva pensato che Merlin provasse lo stesso. I suoi segnali non erano stati discreti.  
   
Ma chi poteva sapere cosa ci fosse nel cuore di qualcuno che aveva vissuto così a lungo? Forse Merlin in realtà era solo in cerca di conforto, per alleviare i suoi molti anni di solitudine. Forse era quello tutto ciò che c’era stato tra di loro.  
   
Arthur si alzò dal letto, muovendosi stancamente fino al tavolo, a fissare la colazione meticolosamente disposta in maniera deprimente.  
   
Guarda che cosa l'ho spinto a fare, pensò Arthur. Con la mia insensibilità, e con la mia vigliaccheria. Io gli ho fatto questo. Come se avesse bisogno di un’altra cosa da affrontare, con tutto ciò che sta succedendo.  
   
Per una volta felice di essere solo, Arthur mangiò la sua colazione in silenzio, poi fece la doccia e si vestì con calzoni, tunica e stivali. Dopo aver fissato i piatti sporchi, rendendosi conto che, naturalmente, non sarebbero semplicemente spariti, li riunì tutti su un vassoio e li portò al piano di sotto alla caffetteria.  
   
Si fece strada attraverso la porta del bar sentendosi piuttosto soddisfatto dello sforzo, lanciando a Eleanor un sorriso orgoglioso quando lo vide.  
   
"Puoi metterli laggiù, Arthur caro," gli disse, indicando un punto vuoto vicino alle cucine. "Ti giuro, mi hai quasi fatto svenire, visto che fai le tue faccende, per una volta."  
   
"Merlin è sempre stato migliore di me in queste cose," le assicurò Arthur.  
   
"Dubito che tu ci abbia provato effettivamente, però, non è vero. Voi reali ", disse, e fece uno schiocco di lingua verso di lui.  
   
"Ero troppo occupato a governare il regno", disse, e le indirizzò lo stesso tipo di sorriso che Merlin utilizzava quando stava dicendo la verità, in modo da non essere portato via come un malato di mente.  
   
Eleanor lo sorprese a fissare il pane fresco che era appena uscito dalla cucina. "Prendi pure. Andiamo un po’ a rilento in questo momento. Le persone sono ancora un po’ guardinghe con tutti i gruppi di lavoro ancora fuori. "  
   
Arthur guardò verso i pochi clienti nel bar mentre si sedeva al banco per accettare una tazza di tè caldo che lei aveva spinto verso di lui. "Merlin non è ancora tornato?"  
   
"È ancora dalla vedova Abbernathy, ad occuparsi della sua cavalla. Poverina, potrebbe dover essere abbattuta, con tutti i suoi problemi con la gamba. La cavalla, eh, non la vedova Abbernathy. "  
   
"È davvero una donna formidabile, da quello che ho visto."  
   
"Anche Emrys era intimidito da lei di tanto in tanto, che è una cosa che non avevo quasi mai visto in tutti gli anni che lo conosco."  
   
"Ho sentito dire che non eri nemmeno venuta qui in cerca di occupazione", disse Arthur, mentre sorseggiava il suo tè. "Stavi solo cercando di ripararti dalla pioggia?"  
   
"È vero. Emrys mi ha dato un lavoro quando nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto, dopo che il mio Henry è morto e mi ha lasciato con i miei tre ragazzi da allevare. Non avevo le competenze di cui c’era bisogno. Ma lui mi disse che avevo un talento naturale per comandare la gente, e mi ha assunto.» Gli fece l'occhiolino, e riempì la sua tazza. "Gli devo molto, a quel vecchio pazzo."  
   
"Mi dispiace che non sia qui per te," si ritrovò a dire Arthur, sentendosi in colpa. Era colpa sua se Merlin si era trasformato, dopo tutto.  
   
"Sento la sua mancanza", disse Eleanor, sorridendo malinconicamente. "Ma è molto più felice ora. Così lo perdonerò per il modo in cui mi ha lasciato."  
   
"Come fai a sapere che è più felice?"  
   
"Per una cosa che ha scritto nella sua lettera d'addio."  
   
Arthur fissò la sua tazza da tè, toccando il bordo. Chiedendosi quali parole di commiato Merlin avesse potuto usare.  
   
Con un suono di carta increspata, un foglio di pergamena si appoggiò sopra la tazza da tè di Arthur.  
   
La pergamena era della sua scrivania. Le parole scritte con la sua penna. Nella scrittura di Merlin.  
   
Arthur raccolse il foglio, ma prima che potesse iniziare la lettura, la mano di Eleanor coprì le parole.  
   
"Ti sto mostrando questo", disse a bassa voce Eleanor, "a causa di quanto vedo di Emrys in Merlin. Se quel ragazzo ha la metà del cuore di Emrys, allora, Arthur Pendragon, devi essere molto attento con lui. Molto più di quanto sei stato finora. "  
   
Per la seconda volta quella mattina, Arthur si sentì avvampare. Qualcosa nella sua espressione doveva aver raggiunto la vecchia, perché lei annuì come se fosse d'accordo con lui, e poi tolse la sua mano.  
   
Era, come lei aveva detto, una lettera d'addio.  
   
Finché non diventò una lettera d'amore.  
   
 _‘Colui per il quale ho aspettato tutta la mia vita è finalmente tornato da me. Devo stare con lui ora, adesso e per sempre, perché lui è - come è sempre stato - la mia vita, la mia anima e il mio unico grande amore. Quindi, per favore, non essere troppo arrabbiata con me per la mia improvvisa partenza. Poiché io sono più felice in questo momento di quanto lo sia stato in tutta la mia lunga vita. Spero che sarai felice per me._  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere la lettera, le sue mani crollarono inerti sul piano di lavoro e si sentì mancare il respiro.  
   
"Bella, non è vero?" chiese Eleanor, scambiando l'espressione stupita di Arthur per semplice apprezzamento di quelle parole.  
   
Arthur osservò Eleanor prendere la lettera, piegarla, e poi inserirla nella borsetta, in un piccolo vano con chiusura lampo.  
   
 _"La mia vita, la mia anima, e il mio unico grande amore ... '_  
   
Non mi ero sbagliato, pensò Arthur con stupore. Non ero solo io. Tutto ciò che è accaduto la notte scorsa. Non ero solo io. Era anche Merlin. Dio, lui _prova le stesse cose_.  
   
"Vedi cosa voglio dire? Se Merlin è qualcosa di simile a Emrys ... Stai attento con il cuore di quel ragazzo. "  
   
Che cosa gli aveva detto Merlin quella notte nel prato in riva al lago? si chiese Arthur. Che c’era stato qualcuno di speciale? Ma che non aveva funzionato? E poi il giorno successivo, vicino alla tenuta, con i cavalli. Merlin era così sconvolto quando aveva chiamato la sua magia sdolcinata. E Merlin non gli aveva detto perché era sconvolto. Aveva detto che era un segreto. Era _personale_. Come le sue relazioni passate. _Personale_. L'unico segreto a cui non avrebbe rinunciato.  
   
Arthur si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Sono un idiota," gemette.  
   
"L'amore fa questo alle persone", replicò Eleanor.  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere le sue mani, fissandola con stupore. Lei gli stava indirizzando un sorriso triste che parlava di troppi anni spesi a guardare i giovani prendere decisioni molto stupide.  
   
"Parla con lui", gli disse gentilmente.  
   
"Dubito che lui vorrà ascoltarmi", dichiarò Arthur, sentendosi molto come se fosse di dieci anni più giovane, e solo un principe ereditario, non certo un re.  
   
Eleanor gli accarezzò il polso, dove si trovava sul bancone. "Lui ti ascolta _sempre_ , Arthur. A volte penso che tu sia l'unico suono che sente. "  
   
Arthur sbuffò una risata. Coprì la mano sottile di Eleanor sul suo braccio. "Grazie", disse. "Per tutto."  
   
"Mi assicurerò di mandare Merlin al piano di sopra quando torna", disse, e con un altro sorriso rassicurante, lo lasciò ai suoi pensieri, per andare ad occuparsi di altri clienti.  
   
Mentre la mattina si trascinava, con Arthur che prima si riposò nelle sue stanze, poi si dedicò senza sosta alla lettura nelle segrete, Merlin non riapparve. Alla fine Arthur scese da solo al campo di allenamento, dove tutti erano già riuniti, e si stavano vestendo con le armature che Merlin doveva aver radunato in precedenza.  
   
Era in piedi tra i suoi allievi, con Megan che gli stava fissando la sua armatura dietro di lui, quando Merlin finalmente arrivò, scendendo giù dalla collina con l’aspetto di un servitore di Camelot più di quanto avesse mai avuto. Aveva dello sporco incrostato sui suoi stivali e nei pantaloni, e si era strofinato sulla tunica, con anche una buona dose sul suo volto.  
   
«Non dirmi che mia nonna ti ha messo al tappeto", disse Heath a Merlin.  
   
"La sua cavalla è testarda come lei," lo informò Merlin. "Dannazione mi ha preso a calci fino a farmi finire nella stalla vicino. Dovrebbe guarire però. Sto parlando della cavalla, s’intende. "  
   
"È difficile a dirsi," assentì Heath allegramente, mentre tirava le cinghie dell’armatura di Danyl facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. "Scusa, amore", disse, quando Danyl gli indirizzò un pietoso sguardo dopo sbornia.  
   
Merlin fece un passo avanti, come se fosse sul punto di prendere il posto di Megan, ma poi si fermò, gli occhi puntati su di lei, e poi su Arthur, prima di evitarli entrambi, guardando invece gli altri allievi che si vestivano da soli.  
   
Arthur fece una smorfia mentre Megan gli affondava una fibbia nella clavicola. "Attenta," disse da sopra la spalla.  
   
"Mi dispiace, Arthur. Di solito non sono così rude. Beh. A meno che non sia richiesto ", aggiunse, e ridacchiò.  
   
Merlin incrociò le braccia e diventò molto interessato all'erba, la sua bocca che si muoveva, come se si stesse trattenendo.  
   
Ho assaggiato quella bocca, pensò Arthur, mentre fissava le labbra ridicolmente piene di Merlin. So cosa si prova. La loro resistenza attraverso la mia bocca. Dio, la sensazione di quelle labbra-  
   
Arthur fece un respiro acuto, sorpreso che i suoi pensieri fossero scivolati così fuori dal suo controllo e così in fretta. Fu subito grato per il calore del sole sul viso che avrebbe spiegato eventuali rossori, nonché per la lunghezza della sua cotta di maglia sotto la vita.  
   
Merlin lo guardò, aggrottò la fronte a quello che vide nell'espressione di Arthur, gli occhi guizzanti su tutto il viso, prima di distogliere lo sguardo a disagio.  
   
Arthur sentì un altro pizzico sulle spalle, e si allontanò di Megan. "Grazie, è... sufficiente. Vai a raggiungere gli altri."  
   
Lei gli diede uno sguardo di scusa, e poi lanciò a Merlin un palese sguardo di disapprovazione, prima di lasciare entrambi da soli.  
   
Arthur si voltò di nuovo verso Merlin, indicando la sua spalla. "Potresti correggere tutto quello che ha sbagliato?" Chiese a bassa voce, mettendo un po’ di disprezzo nel suo tono.  
   
Sentì le mani di Merlin lavorare sull'armatura. Immediatamente si sentì più a suo agio nella sua cotta di maglia. Sospirò, rilassandosi. "Molto meglio."  
   
"Scusate il ritardo", disse Merlin. "ci è voluto il doppio del tempo."  
   
"La vedova Abbernathy e le sue mani lunghe?"  
   
"Quella donna è una minaccia."  
   
"Mi assicurerò di venire con te la prossima volta per controllarla."  
   
"Non potrà essere sufficiente a scoraggiarla."  
   
"Porterò la mia spada, allora."  
   
"Re Arthur Pendragon, che protegge il mondo contro le vecchie signore con le mani lunghe", disse, per la prima volta quel giorno sembrando veramente lui.  
   
«Non suona come una nobile missione, vero?"  
   
"I pericoli delle mani lunghe non vanno sottovalutati. Sarò dolorante per due giorni ".  
   
"È andata dietro alle tue chiappe, vero?"  
   
"Vecchia sfacciata. Ha fatto cadere di proposito il mio rotolo di bende nel fieno in un angolo della stalla in modo che avrei dovuto piegarmi e non ho avuto scampo ".  
   
Arthur rise così forte che molti dei suoi allievi si voltarono a guardare.  
   
"Non è divertente", disse Merlin, e tirò forte una delle fibbie di Arthur.  
   
Ma Arthur sentì il sorriso nella sua voce. "Beh, non ti preoccupare. Ci tornerò sicuramente con te la prossima volta. Qualcuno deve prendersi cura di te. "  
   
"E lo farete voi allora?" chiese Merlin dolcemente.  
   
Arthur si voltò per metà, guardando l'erba accanto a loro. "Sempre."  
   
Silenzio in risposta. Solo la sensazione delle mani di Merlin sulla sua spalla, dando all'armatura una pacca finale. "Ecco, sire," disse, ma l'allegria forzata e il tono impacciato erano tornati.  
   
Arthur non poteva girarsi. Se avesse visto un falso sorriso sul volto di Merlin, non avrebbe potuto rispondere delle sue azioni.  
   
Durante tutto il corso di formazione, continuava a guardare Merlin, che sedeva sotto un albero, le gambe stese davanti a sé, le mani giunte in grembo. Per una volta, non stava facendo nulla. Stava seduto lì. Guardandolo. Uno sguardo lontano sul suo volto. Come se non lo stesse guardando affatto.  
   
Alla fine della lezione, Arthur si trovò circondato da diversi studenti, tutti con domande su una nuova tecnica che aveva mostrato loro. Era nel mezzo della spiegazione quando notò Merlin parlare con Megan.  
   
Megan sorrideva a Merlin allegramente, dimentica del suo vecchio rancore, la mano sul suo braccio. Lui sorrideva troppo, facendo quella cosa per cui si faceva più piccolo, le spalle curve, le braccia incrociate, appoggiato contro l'albero.  
   
Quando poté avvicinarsi a dove si trovava Merlin, Megan stava già camminando su per la collina verso il castello, parlando eccitata con Anne.  
   
"Cosa hai-?» Cominciò Arthur.  
   
"Ho pensato che avremmo potuto cenare nella sala da pranzo al piano di sotto, stasera", disse Merlin, un passo dietro Arthur e iniziando a lavorare sulla sua armatura. "Sto facendo quei capponi in crosta di erbe che vi piacciono così tanto."  
   
"Sai fare il cappone in crosta di erbe?" chiese, e poi si maledisse per aver lasciato che Merlin lo distraesse così facilmente.  
   
"Con quel vino rosso che vi è piaciuto quella notte che abbiamo cenato nella caffetteria."  
   
"È... Sì, va bene. Ma cosa-"  
   
"E ho pensato che forse vestire un po’ moderno per la cena sarebbe bello? Qualcosa di carino? Tanto per cambiare? "  
   
Vestirsi per la cena, pensò Arthur. Bene. "Va bene," disse con curiosità.  
   
«E vi dispiace se faccio la mia ricerca nella mia biblioteca questo pomeriggio? L'odore dei fiori nelle segrete ... Il mio stomaco è ancora un po’... "  
   
"Certo." Arthur alzò le braccia in modo che Merlin potesse togliergli la cotta di maglia. Quando si voltò, Merlin gli diede un piccolo sorriso.  
   
Non forzato questa volta. Ma triste.  
   
"Andate avanti," disse Merlin. "Prendo tutto io. E ci vediamo a cena? "  
   
Arthur annuì, e guardò Merlin andare a raccogliere le attrezzature dell’addestramento.  
   
Un invito a cena, pensò. Per mangiare il suo piatto preferito. E bere il suo vino preferito. E cenare al piano di sotto, nell’appartamento di Merlin. Ben vestito per l'occasione.  
   
Sembrava molto come se lo stesse corteggiando. Il che era ridicolo, pensò. Ma lo era davvero? Qual era la nuova parola che usavano ora per queste cose? Un appuntamento. Anche Heath aveva parlato di farlo. Di portare Danyl ad un appuntamento.  
   
Arthur salì la collina di nuovo al castello, cercando di immaginare. Una cena intima, con Merlin. E poi, in seguito, andare oltre, assaggiare, toccare. E, santo dio, andare a letto insieme.  
   
Arthur si fermò in cima alla collina, senza fiato al pensiero, guardando l'uomo dai capelli scuri raccogliere i rinfreschi e le attrezzature, tutto gambe lunghe, capelli al vento e lineamenti affilati.  
   
Merlin si raddrizzò sul prato. Alzò gli occhi con curiosità.  
   
Arthur gli sorrise, un’ampia cosa stupida. Merlin gli sorrise di rimando, sventolando una mano, prima di tornare al suo lavoro.  
   
In una sorta di stordimento, Arthur tornò alla Torre Nord.  
   
Anche se si era tenuto occupato come meglio poteva, lavandosi e cambiandosi dopo l'allenamento, leggendo per parecchie ore nei sotterranei i libri di magia, il pomeriggio si trascinò lentamente. Solo quando iniziò a sentire il profumo della cena che si diffondeva nei sotterranei, tornò al piano di sopra, dirigendosi a destra nelle sue stanze per vestirsi.  
   
Trascorse una quantità veramente imbarazzante di tempo in piedi, prima davanti al suo guardaroba, cercando di trovare qualcosa da indossare. Si risolse a mettere cose che erano più vicine a suoi vecchi vestiti. Camicia rossa e pantaloni neri. Scarpe scure e calzini. Capelli ben pettinati e puliti.  
   
Arthur si bloccò effettivamente preoccupato alla sua immagine nello specchio.  
   
"Che cosa stai facendo", disse al suo riflesso. "È Merlin, per l'amor di Dio".  
   
Si mise a ridere di se stesso, tanto divertito quanto imbarazzato. Perché era ridicolo, non è vero? Qualunque altra cosa stesse accadendo, erano sempre loro due. Sarebbero sempre stati loro due. Non importava che cos’altro sarebbero diventati l’uno per l’altro.  
   
"Siete pronto?" giunse un grido distante da lungo il corridoio.  
   
"Sì!", rispose attraverso la porta.  
   
Dopo essersi passato una mano tra i capelli, e raddrizzato la camicia, lasciò le sue stanze, in un corridoio pieno di odore di pollo arrosto, patate e torte di mele al forno.  
   
Scese le scale sentendosi un fascio di nervi. Il che era stupido, si disse severamente. Perché quella era solo una cena. Con _Merlin_.  
   
Sorridendo tra sé al pensiero, Arthur entrò nel mondo moderno dell’appartamento di Merlin.  
   
Capì subito che qualcosa non andava quando sentì due voci.  
   
Merlin e una donna.  
   
"Eccolo", disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur entrò nella sala da pranzo poco illuminata, fissando un tavolo da pranzo per due. Candele dallo stelo lungo erano accese alle due estremità, un delizioso assortimento di cibo sparso sul tavolo.  
   
Una serie di piatti del servizio buono era posta davanti a una sedia vuota.  
   
All'altra sedeva Megan, i capelli raccolti e formali.  
   
Merlin si trovava al suo fianco, le stava versando un bicchiere di vino, vestito con una camicia nera aderente e jeans neri, pallido, bello ed etereo alla luce della candela tremolante.  
   
Megan si alzò dalla sedia quando vide Arthur entrare. Lei gli sorrise, il suo vestito blu scollato allacciato strettamente al suo corpo, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione. "È così bello vederti, Arthur," disse allegramente.  
   
Arthur vide gli occhi di Merlin muoversi rapidamente verso di lui, il dolore evidente sui suoi lineamenti, mentre posava la bottiglia di vino sul tavolo.  
   
"Merlin?" Chiese Arthur con curiosità, guardando da Merlin a Megan e poi di nuovo indietro.  
   
"Ci scusi per un minuto, Megan?"  
   
Merlin si avvicinò ad Arthur e delicatamente lo prese per un braccio, lo condusse alla porta verso i prati, fuori dalla portata d'orecchio di Megan.  
   
"Mi dispiace per non avervelo detto", disse Merlin. "Volevo che fosse una sorpresa."  
   
Arthur guardò la tavola apparecchiata per due, Megan lì in piedi, e poi di nuovo Merlin. "Cosa sta succedendo?" Riuscì finalmente a dire.  
   
Per la prima volta in tutto il giorno, Merlin veramente incontrò il suo sguardo. La sua espressione era indurita, come se stesse preparandosi a dare il resoconto di guerra peggiore che si possa immaginare.  
   
"Voglio scusarmi", disse con fermezza Merlin. "Per quello che ho fatto ieri sera. Per ... ". I suoi occhi guizzarono intorno alla stanza, e aggrottò la fronte, prima di concentrarsi su Arthur di nuovo. "Per aver confuso le cose. Non volevo... " Lui fece una smorfia. Addolorato. Infelice. "Guardate", disse, "la cosa più importante ... l'unica cosa che dovete sapere ... è che potrete sempre contare su di me. Non importa chi altro avrete nella vostra vita. "  
   
Chi altro, pensò Arthur. E poi si rese conto. La ragazza. Vuol dire la ragazza.  
   
Oh dio, pensò. Merlin aveva chiesto alla ragazza di venire qui. Aveva organizzato tutta questa cosa. Pensando che questo fosse ciò che voleva.  
   
"Non importa cosa succede", disse Merlin. "Sarò qui per voi. In qualunque modo voi avrete bisogno che io ci sia. Sarò qui. Sempre, mio signore. "  
   
Le parole finali furono sussurrate, pesanti per l'emozione.  
   
E tutto in una volta, Arthur si rese conto di quello che significava.  
   
Merlin andò a parlare con Megan mentre Arthur lo fissava con stupore.  
   
"Divertitevi stasera," disse Merlin stancamente.  
   
"Grazie mille per aver preparato tutto questo, Merlin. E non preoccuparti di quello che è successo al pub. Eri veramente ubriaco. Tutti quelli che ti hanno visto comportarti in modo così ridicolo hanno capito che lo eri. "  
   
Arthur guardò Merlin fare un cenno del capo verso di lei, abbassando lo sguardo. Senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza e fuori dalla porta sui prati, chiudendola silenziosamente dietro di lui.  
   
"È proprio bello vederti così", disse Megan. «Non che tu non sia fantastico in armatura. Ma così non sei niente male. "  
   
Arthur si avvicinò al tavolo e fissò tutti i suoi cibi preferiti. Che Merlin aveva fatto per lui in modo che potesse mangiare con lei.  
   
"Potevi chiedermi da solo di cenare, lo sai," disse, facendo scorrere la mano tra i suoi capelli. "Non ti facevo un tipo timido."  
   
"Merlin ha pianificato tutto questo," si sentì dire Arthur.  
   
"Credo che abbia fatto un po’ le cose in grande per scusarsi per essere stato un idiota con me al pub. Gli ho già detto che andava bene. Ma questo è più che sufficiente per mettere a posto le cose ", aggiunse, facendo un passo verso di lui, muovendosi abbastanza vicino.  
   
Arthur fece un passo indietro abbastanza bruscamente da farle aggrottare la fronte. "Megan", disse, "Ho paura che ci sia stato un malinteso."  
   
«Che cosa vuoi dire, un malinteso?"  
   
Cercò di indirizzarle un sorriso cortese, ma non ci riuscì del tutto, troppo spiazzato per avere alcun tipo di controllo sulla sua espressione. "Dovresti andare", disse, decidendo che la via diretta era probabilmente la cosa migliore.  
   
"Andare?"  
   
Si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso. La aprì per lei. "Chiedo scusa. Ma questo è stato un errore. "  
   
"Cosa è stato un errore?"  
   
"Tutto questo", le disse. "Mi dispiace. Per favore vai."  
   
"Così?» Sbottò. "Senza alcuna spiegazione?"  
   
"Temo di no."  
   
Afferrò la sua borsa e si precipitò verso di lui. "Lo ha fatto apposta, non è vero", disse bruscamente. "Merlin." Lei emise un suono disgustato. "Avrei dovuto dare ascolto ad Anne. Lei mi aveva detto che era innamorato di te. Avrei dovuto sapere che questo era solo una specie di gioco malato che lui era-"  
   
Arthur spalancò la porta. "Buona notte, Megan", disse con fermezza, mettendo un po’ di durezza nella sua voce.  
   
"Non sai quello che ti stai perdendo," lo informò.  
   
"Neanche tu," le disse.  
   
Lei si spinse oltre a lui e si allontanò, girandosi solo per fargli una qualche sorta di gesto con un dito sollevato prima di scomparire intorno alla forma rotonda della Torre Nord.  
   
"Lo ucciderò," mormorò Arthur, mentre usciva dal castello e sui prati.  
   
L'aria della sera era fresca mentre camminava lungo la collina, gli occhi alla ricerca nella penombra di una forma pallida in nero. Non in riva al lago, pensò. Non vorrà andare lì. Dove potrebbe essere andato nel suo attuale stato d'animo?  
   
Naturalmente, pensò Arthur.  
   
E si diresse verso il cerchio di pietre.  
   
Trovò Merlin appoggiato a un basamento in pietra, le braccia incrociate, che fissava la torre.  
   
Arthur si fermò appena dietro di lui. "Sei proprio _esasperante_."  
   
Merlin si girò così bruscamente che per poco non cadde da sopra la roccia. "Cosa state facendo qui?"  
   
"Sto cercando l'idiota che pensa che io preferisca cenare con una donna un po’ strana piuttosto che con lui."  
   
"Non c'è niente di stupido," protestò Merlin con rabbia. "Sembravate molto desideroso di trascorrere del tempo con lei al pub. E alla festa di Danyl. E durante l’addestramento".  
"È una dei miei allievi," lo interruppe Arthur. "Parlo con tutti i miei allievi".  
   
"Gli altri vostri allievi non si appiccicano su di voi come lei."  
   
“Se ti fossi preso la briga di accorgertene, io non stavo appiccicato a lei, e non ho apprezzato il suo presentarsi qui senza alcun preavviso, o di doverla mandar via, grazie molte per questo, a proposito, perché sembrava quasi pronta a pugnalarmi con un coltello da bistecca! "  
   
«Perché l'avete mandata via? Era interessata a voi!"  
   
"Beh, io non sono interessato a lei!"  
   
"Perché no? Non c'è niente che non vada in lei. "  
   
"Stai seriamente cercando di convincermi a stare con lei?" chiese Arthur, incredulo. "Perché avrei giurato che ci fosse qualcun altro con cui tu avresti preferito che io stessi."  
   
"Chi?" chiese Merlin, le sopracciglia scure aggrottate, chiaramente perplesso. "Anne?"  
   
Arthur represse l'impulso di schiaffeggiare Merlin sulla testa. "No, idiota totale, non _Anne_. Sto parlando di _te_. "  
   
Merlin fece una smorfia, poi aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente arrabbiato, con le braccia incrociate saldamente sul petto. "Ve l'ho già detto. Quello era... Era solo... ero _ubriaco_ , e- "  
   
"Sì", disse Arthur. "Tu eri ubriaco. E io sono stato stupido."  
   
Merlin lo fissò per un lungo momento. "Vi siete appena dato dello stupido?"  
   
" _Davvero_ non è questo il punto, Merlin," esclamò Arthur.  
   
«Perché ne stiamo ancora parlando?" chiese Merlin a disagio, gli occhi che guizzavano a destra e a sinistra, come se cercasse una via di fuga. "Non c'è niente da...  Ve l’ho già detto...  Guardate... Ceniamo. Oppure no. E poi... Voglio dire- "  
   
"Ascoltami", disse Arthur, e fece un passo in avanti, afferrando entrambe le braccia di Merlin, per tenerlo fermo. "Aspetta. Per una volta, vuoi per favore ascoltare? "  
   
Il 'per favore' fermò la frenetica ricerca di Merlin di una via di fuga, attirando completamente la sua attenzione.  
   
"Due facce della stessa medaglia", disse Arthur, ingentilendo il suo tono. "Questo è quello che hanno sempre detto di noi. Due metà di un intero. Non è così? "  
   
Merlin lo fissava in risposta, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri spalancati, le spalle che salivano e scendevano con respiri frenetici.  
   
Arthur posò la mano sulla pelle calda del collo di Merlin, facendo scorrere le dita fino ai muscoli tesi, sopra la pelle ruvida della guancia, poi nei folti capelli neri. "Onestamente non ti sei mai fatto delle domande?"  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si chiusero, mentre inclinava la testa al tocco di Arthur. A metà strada nel movimento, si riprese, spalancando gli occhi "Basta," sussurrò. "Non... Se mi state prendendo in giro..." Il dolore contorse i suoi lineamenti. "Non è _divertente_ , Arthur-"  
   
"Non ti sto prendendo in giro", disse Arthur, afferrando il braccio di Merlin, per impedirgli di correre via. "Ti do la mia parola."  
   
Merlin deglutì, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati mentre Arthur si avvicinava, per premere le loro fronti insieme. "Che cosa...?"  
   
"Ho visto la tua lettera", ammise Arthur.  
   
"Lettera?"  
   
"Per Eleanor. L'ho vista. Quello che hai detto su di me."  
   
Su di ... Oh _Dio_ ... "  
   
"Il mio cuore," citò Arthur. "La mia anima. Il mio unico grande amore. "  
   
Merlin fece un piccolo suono disperato, così simile ad un lamento che fu straziante sentirlo. "Non dovevate vederla."  
   
"È stata la cosa più bella che abbia mai letto."  
   
"Veramente?"  
   
"Ma ho bisogno di sapere", disse Arthur a bassa voce, alzando l'altra mano a coppa sul lato del viso di Merlin, il pollice che si muoveva su uno zigomo affilato.  
   
"Sapere cosa?" sussurrò Merlin.  
   
Arthur poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra, la sua pelle calda sotto la sua presa, i capelli morbidi tra le sue dita. Dio, lo voglio, pensò. Ma ho bisogno di sapere. Ho bisogno di sentirlo da lui. "Lo intendevi davvero?" si forzò a parlare, la gola stretta per l’improvvisa paura. "Quello che hai detto su di me. Quello che hai scritto. Lo intendevi veramente?"  
   
"Arthur", sussurrò Merlin. "Per favore ..."  
   
"Sì?" chiese Arthur, appoggiandosi più vicino, in modo che le sue labbra si muovessero contro quelle di Merlin. "O no?"  
   
Questa volta Merlin fece un lamento, un tremito che lo attraversava. "Sì", disse disperatamente. E poi gettò le braccia intorno alle spalle di Arthur, attirandolo a sé in un bacio appassionato.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro acuto all’inaspettato entusiasmo della sua risposta, il desiderio che lo infiammava caldo attraverso ogni centimetro del suo corpo, mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno a Merlin e si aggrappava a lui, tutto ossa, muscoli lisci, barba appena incolta e ... perfetto, semplicemente perfetto, contro di lui.  
   
Merlin si fuse nella forma del suo corpo, come se appartenesse a quel luogo, nuovo e familiare, strano e conosciuto, e fatto solo per Arthur, per tutto quello che era o sarebbe mai stato.  
   
Arthur sentì le mani di Merlin su di lui, più forti di ogni donna, straordinariamente eccitanti. Sentì che Merlin schiudeva le sue labbra e sentì il tocco della sua lingua, e Arthur non perse tempo a far scivolare la lingua tra quelle labbra piene che avevano ossessionato i suoi sogni, assaggiando il calore della bocca di Merlin.  
   
Sentì Merlin gemere, forte e a bocca aperta, un suono angosciato dal profondo del petto. Arthur premette le mani ai lati del volto di Merlin, baciando il suono da lui, in primo luogo profondamente, poi con tenerezza, dolci tocchi delle labbra che provocarono piccoli rumori da Merlin e che fecero fare una pausa ad Arthur, premendo la fronte contro quella dell’altro, ansante, respiro dopo respiro.  
   
Stordito, pensò. Sono stordito da quanto lo voglio. Dio, quanto lo voglio.  
   
Arthur spinse il naso nell’invitante tratto del collo candido di Merlin. Posso assaggiarlo, pensò selvaggiamente, e premette le labbra contro la pelle calda, gustandosi tutti quei profumi che erano stati il suo tormento per così tanto tempo.  
   
Merlin emise un forte gemito, proprio al suo orecchio, il suo corpo che tremava violentemente tra le sue braccia.  
   
Arthur inalò il meraviglioso profumo di quell’uomo incredibile, riempiendosi i polmoni, spingendo il naso nei capelli dietro l'orecchio. Aveva voluto farlo da così tanto tempo, pensò, mentre trascinava la sua lingua sopra il muscolo teso sotto la curva del suo orecchio. Dio, il suo _sapore_ ...  
   
All'interno del cerchio delle sue braccia, sentì Merlin tirare un respiro soffocato, facendo un suono di dolore. E poi lo sentì tremare di nuovo, mentre gli sfuggiva un altro suono dolente.  
   
Arthur alzò la testa, senza fiato e ansimando, ancora stordito dal desiderio che cresceva attraverso il suo corpo.  
   
Merlin girò la faccia dall'altra parte, gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Le lacrime gli scivolarono da sotto le lunghe ciglia scure. E le spalle furono di nuovo scosse da un altro singhiozzo completamente silenzioso.  
   
"Merlin", disse a bassa voce Arthur, e pose dolcemente le mani ai lati del volto di Merlin. Poi si chinò per baciarlo teneramente, una volta su ogni guancia, sentendo il sapore di acqua salata di volta in volta.  
   
"Siete... sei sicuro?" disse Merlin con voce strozzata. "Di questo? Ti prego, dimmi che sei sicuro. "  
   
"Sono sicuro", disse Arthur contro le labbra di Merlin, e lo baciò di nuovo.  
   
Merlin si allontanò, ancora addolorato, ma questa volta lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri imploranti. "Non sai da _quanto_ tempo io ... mi ucciderebbe avere questo, e poi che mi fosse portato via. Non hai idea..."  
   
"Lo giuro, Merlin. Sul mio onore. Su tutto quello che abbiamo di più caro. Sono sicuro."  
   
"Non è perché-" Merlin sollevò le mani fino ad aggrapparsi ai polsi di Arthur, tirando un sospiro di agitazione. "Perché sei solo. E io sono comodo- "  
   
"Non c'è niente di comodo in te, Merlin," disse Arthur, sorridendogli.  
   
Merlin continuava a fissarlo come se fosse impazzito. "Ma ... non pensavo che tu ... voglio dire, che ... Prima? O è ... da quando sei tornato? "  
   
Arthur fissò le labbra di Merlin mentre parlava. Perché poteva farlo ora. Fissare la sua bocca lussuriosa. Senza dover rubare sguardi, come era solito fare.  
   
Quante cose si potrebbero fare con una bocca come quella, pensò Arthur. Solo l'idea inviò un aumento di sangue rapidamente verso sud, ai pantaloni che erano già diventati troppo stretti.  
   
"O era... Voglio dire," disse Merlin stordito, "Era... quando mi hai detto di-"  
   
"Merlin", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin sbatté le palpebre. "Sì?"  
   
"Parli davvero troppo", dichiarò Arthur, mentre si inclinava una volta ancora, e metteva a tacere tutte le sue parole, reclamando la sua bocca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Eh vabbè ... che ve lo dico a fare?  
> La perfezione in un capitolo...  
> FINALMENTEEEEEEEE!  
> Eleanor santa subito! Ma quanto è idiota il nostro povero Merlin ad organizzare ad Arthur la cenetta romantica??? Quella impicciona di Megan è stata subito spedita, per fortuna, perché il caro asino biondo sarà pure asino, però quando si decide, sa come prendere in mano la situazione!  
> Piccola divagazione necessaria: avrete forse notato che, da un certo punto in poi alla fine di questo capitolo, Merlin smette di dare del “voi” ad Arthur, quando le cose, diciamo, si approfondiscono... ho riflettuto molto, fin dai primissimi capitoli della storia, su come fare interagire i due nel presente. Premesso che io ho visto tutta la serie in lingua originale, in cui questo problema non si poneva, perché “you” va bene per la seconda persona singolare come per la plurale, ho guardato però anche gli episodi in italiano in cui Merlin, fino ai suoi ultimi istanti di vita, dà sempre del “voi” al suo re. Per cui mi sarebbe sembrato innaturale che, dopo il suo ritorno, Merlin cambiasse improvvisamente registro linguistico senza nessun motivo. Allo stesso modo mi sarebbe sembrato innaturale e forzato che continuasse a trattarlo con la stessa formalità dopo ... un’evoluzione così importante del loro rapporto, specialmente dato che la storia è ambientata ai giorni nostri. Tengo a precisare, comunque, che questa è assolutamente un’iniziativa mia, perché in inglese, appunto, non cambia nulla. Consideratela una licenza poetica, o meglio, una licenza... di traduzione.  
> Grazie mille a chi è arrivato fino a qui a leggere, come promesso, la vostra pazienza è stata ripagata, alla fine. Lasciate un commento, se ne avete voglia! Sia l’autrice che la sottoscritta vi saremo grate per qualsiasi opinione!  
> Baci, al prossimo aggiornamento!


	29. Rhifegh ahn gifarweh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: il capitolo ha contenuti espliciti – Rating rosso

Sto sognando, pensò Merlin.  
   
Era l'unica possibilità per spiegare Arthur che si stringeva contro di lui, le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua schiena, la lingua che scorreva calda e profonda nella sua bocca.  
   
Merlin si staccò da quel bacio travolgente, mandando respiri affannosi nell’aria fresca della sera, guardando con meraviglia il volto sorridente di Arthur, e chiedendosi abbastanza seriamente se stava per svenire come una principessa piagnucolosa per il desiderio, la gioia, l'incredulità, la stanchezza e per _Arthur_.  
   
"Sto sognando," sussurrò Merlin, mentre Arthur si strofinava contro di lui, mentre le sue mani si muovevano sul suo corpo, lento e tenero, come un amante. "Questo deve essere un sogno. Deve esserlo. Non è assolutamente possibile che tu sia così ".  
   
"Non stai sognando, e io sono così, solo che tu non presti attenzione, come al solito," lo rimproverò Arthur, prima di premere le dita ai lati del viso di Merlin, inclinandogli la testa a suo piacimento, per poi baciarlo profondamente, prendendosi un regale piacere nella sua bocca.  
   
Merlin si aggrappò alle spalle di Arthur, gemendo profondamente nel petto, le gambe tremanti, mentre il desiderio e l'incredulità ingaggiavano una tremenda lotta dentro di lui.  
   
Arthur mugolò in risposta, compiaciuto o soddisfatto o molto probabilmente entrambe le cose, perché era Arthur Pendragon, e in quale altro modo sarebbe dovuto essere Arthur conquistando nuove terre, se non del tutto sicuro di sé e completamente concentrato, tenendo Merlin stretto contro di lui, baciandolo con tutto se stesso, nello stesso punto in cui quindici secoli prima era morto.  
   
Merlin indietreggiò un poco, quel tanto che bastava per premere le sue dita tremanti al lato del collo di Arthur, in cerca delle pulsazioni. Sotto la pelle calda si sentiva un battito cardiaco, veloce ma forte. Premette le labbra nello stesso punto, perché poteva farlo ora, era permesso, gustare la prova della vita di Arthur.  
   
"Non è un sogno, Merlin", disse Arthur, più gentilmente questa volta, e lo strinse nel suo abbraccio, premendoli più strettamente l’uno contro l'altro.  
   
Merlin fece un sospiro acuto, sorpreso dalla prova inaspettata dell’eccitazione di Arthur così chiaramente premuta contro il suo corpo. A causa mia, pensò. Arthur è eccitato a causa mia.  
   
Impossibile, pensò. Semplicemente impossibile.  
   
Lasciò cadere la fronte sulla spalla di Arthur, guardando nello spazio tra i loro corpi, mentre faceva scivolare i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Arthur, per tutta la lunghezza dell’eccitazione che sentiva. L'intimità di quel gesto gli fece ingoiare un gemito, rabbrividendo per il piacere che scuoteva la sua spina dorsale, anche con la barriera dei vestiti tra di loro.  
   
Arthur premette una guancia ispida su quella di Merlin, un brivido lungo il suo corpo, mentre Merlin scivolava di nuovo contro di lui. "Santo cielo, Merlin", sussurrò.  
   
Sentì le dita di Arthur afferrare i suoi capelli, tirandogli la testa all'indietro per posare baci con la bocca aperta sul suo collo. Merlin sussultò, il tocco inaspettato così sorprendentemente eccitante che un imbarazzante suono acuto uscì prepotentemente dalla sua gola.  
   
Arthur alzò la testa, felice della sua reazione. "Oh, questo è _interessante_ ", disse, e strinse le dita nei capelli di Merlin, solo un suggerimento di quello che aveva fatto prima.  
   
"Non lo è," disse Merlin con voce strozzata. "Sta’ zitto. Fallo ancora."  
   
"Insolente" mormorò Arthur nello spazio sotto il suo orecchio, e poi lo morse, leccò e succhiò sul suo collo, le dita strette per tenerlo fermo.  
   
Merlin sentì il suo corpo arcuarsi, ed emettere un rumore strozzato. "E questo è ... non... E non può- tu-"  
   
"Smettila di parlare", disse Arthur, e usò la mano che aveva affondato nei suoi capelli per guidare la bocca di Merlin di nuovo sulla sua, per placare le sue parole in un modo nuovo e meraviglioso.  
   
Merlin si sciolse contro il corpo di Arthur, mentre Arthur lo stringeva dove più gli piaceva e premeva i fianchi contro di lui, lasciando succhiotti sul collo, che inviarono ondate di piacere in aumento sempre più in basso, portandolo dritto verso un momento molto imbarazzante.  
   
Improvvisamente, Arthur interruppe il suo appassionato attacco, immobilizzando i fianchi e le mani, per cercare Merlin, sorridendo, con gli occhi scintillanti.  
   
Merlin affondò le dita tra le braccia di Arthur, tanto frustrato per l'interruzione, quanto contento, perché, oh Dio, era così vicino...  
   
"Avrei dovuto saperlo", disse Arthur, la sua voce bassa e canzonatoria. «Ti piace proprio quando ti dico cosa fare."  
   
"No," riuscì a malapena a dire Merlin. "È orribile. Lo odio. Sei terribile. E non puoi- "  
   
"Taci,", disse Arthur con tono di comando e lo baciò di nuovo.  
   
Che non provava nulla, pensò Merlin, ma poi smise del tutto di preoccuparsene, mentre Arthur lo assaporava, lo toccava e succhiava sul suo collo. Quando Arthur finalmente si scostò, ansimando, aveva un sorriso insopportabilmente compiaciuto.  
   
"Questo è solo..." sussurrò Merlin. "Quello è... Imbrogliare... E non si fa. E comunque... Anche tu. Tu sei uguale... Per la mia magia. Perché ogni volta che io...Io... OH- sì- proprio lì, sì, quello, quello" Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa, dando ad Arthur un migliore accesso al suo collo, dove Arthur stava leccando con soddisfazione la sua pelle, con piccoli movimenti, come se lo assaporasse, e oh Dio, era una realtà nuova, che nessuno aveva mai fatto a lui prima, quindi non c’era da stupirsi se le sue ginocchia erano sul punto di cedere.  
   
Merlin strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle di Arthur, cercando di rimanere in sé, mentre i suoi fianchi sfregavano contro l’eccitazione dell’altro, sfrenati e disperati e oh sì, pensò, così, proprio lì, oh, sì, così-  
   
Sentì le mani di Arthur sui suoi fianchi, immobilizzandoli. " _Perché_ ", si lamentò, senza preoccuparsi di quanto suonasse patetico.  
   
"Dobbiamo andare dentro", disse Arthur con voce profonda, "proprio _adesso_ , prima che ti stenda sul prato e ti prenda proprio qui."  
   
Merlin strinse gli occhi chiusi, la sua mente assolutamente sopraffatta, perché Arthur aveva detto che voleva _prenderlo sul prato_ -  
   
"Andiamo", disse Arthur, spingendolo.  
   
"Aspetta... Solo un momento?" Merlin disse con voce debole. "Ho bisogno di ... calmarmi."  
   
"Preferirei proprio di no", replicò Arthur, e iniziò di nuovo a leccare, assaporare e baciare il suo collo, le dita che affondavano nei capelli. "Assurdo", disse tra le labbra, piano, come a se stesso. "Quanto voglio _averti_. Semplicemente assurdo ... "  
   
"Dentro," concordò Merlin, annuendo freneticamente. "Sì. Andiamo dentro. Proprio adesso."  
   
Arthur ridacchiò, allontanandosi con evidente riluttanza, lasciando uno spazio vuoto freddo che Merlin voleva riempire ancora con lui il più presto possibile. Senza preoccuparsi di nasconderlo, Arthur agguantò i suoi pantaloni e si sistemò, un movimento che catturò ogni briciolo dell’attenzione di Merlin.  
   
Arthur gli sorrise, di nuovo quel sorriso compiaciuto e felice, e gli prese la mano. "Andiamo," disse, e lo condusse su per la collina.  
   
Merlin si lasciò portar via, aggiustandosi mentre andava, e cercando di calmarsi pensando alle cose meno attraenti immaginabili, che era quasi impossibile con il sapore di Arthur ancora sulle labbra.  
   
Si sentiva ancora come se fosse caduto nella fantasia più realistica che avesse mai avuto, il che era impressionante, perché ne aveva avute un bel po’ nel corso dei secoli.  
   
Un quarto d'ora prima stava sul prato con il cuore spezzato e da solo, preparato a rinunciare a ogni speranza di qualcosa di più di quello che aveva con Arthur. Era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta. Che fosse quello che Arthur voleva.  
   
E ora Arthur stava sorridendo da sopra la sua spalla, e lo stava tirando nella Torre Nord, attraverso la sua residenza scarsamente illuminata.  
   
In qualsiasi momento capirà il suo errore, pensò Merlin, mentre seguiva Arthur sulle scale. In qualsiasi momento ricorderà che sono solo io, il suo servitore senza speranza e uno stregone mezzo pazzo, e saprà che io non sono il tipo d’uomo adatto ad un re.  
   
Arthur si bloccò nella parte inferiore della scala, aggrottando la fronte a quello che vedeva sul volto di Merlin. "Basta," gli disse Arthur, sorridendo in quel modo che sembrava esasperato, ma affettuoso.  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Qualunque sciocchezza a cui stai pensando", disse Arthur. "Semplicemente fermati."  
   
"È solo ... Sei proprio sicuro che-"  
   
" _Sì_ , ne sono _sicuro_ ", rispose con impazienza Arthur, e attirò a sé Merlin in un altro lungo bacio che in pochi istanti li allacciò l’uno all’altro, mentre ansimavano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, premendo i loro corpi il più vicino possibile.  
   
Quando si separarono, gli occhi di Arthur si abbassarono lungo il suo corpo, soffermandosi sul rigonfiamento nei suoi jeans, prima di tornare al suo volto. "Al piano di sopra", disse Arthur con voce roca, e afferrò la mano di Merlin, trascinandolo su per le scale.  
   
Quando raggiunsero il corridoio al piano di sopra, Arthur afferrò Merlin per la vita e lo accompagnò all’indietro, facendolo appiattire contro il muro.  
   
"Quella tua bocca mi porterà alla _follia_ ," mormorò Arthur, e catturò il volto di Merlin tra le mani, appoggiandosi su di lui per dargli lenti baci umidi.  
   
Merlin si perse disperatamente in quei baci, sentendo il muro duro alle sue spalle, e il corpo caldo di Arthur davanti a lui. Quando Arthur spostò le sue attenzioni verso il suo collo, Merlin fissò in stato confusionale lo stemma dei Pendragon sulla parete di fronte, sentendo l’attuale signore di quella casata muovere le sue mani reali tutte su di lui come un esercito conquistatore, assediandolo, possedendolo.  
   
"Ovvio che tu sia sorprendente in questo," sussurrò Merlin. "Perché non dovresti essere sorprendente? Sei incredibile in tutto ciò che... sì, lì, non fermarti, quello... proprio lì- "  
   
"A cosa ti riferisci?", disse Arthur, alzando la testa e guardandolo come se fosse sinceramente curioso.  
   
Merlin abbandonò la testa all’indietro contro il muro di pietra, cercando di essere serio, ma sorridendo stupidamente al soffitto. "Sei un tale idiota che non riesco a credere quanto arrogante e insopportabile... OH... tu-" si interruppe con un soffio acuto, quando Arthur fece scivolare una mano sulla sua erezione, e davvero non era giusto, come Arthur riusciva a distogliere i suoi pensieri, in modo che tutto quello che poteva fare era gemere e contorcersi.  
   
"Penso proprio che mi piaccia davvero questo nuovo modo di farti tacere," disse Arthur.  
   
Sempre quel tono di autocompiacimento, pensò Merlin, e seriamente, doveva trovare un modo per combattere il suo autocompiacimento, assolutamente doveva farlo, anche se non fino a quando la mano di Arthur stava facendo quello che stava facendo.  
   
Merlin spinse i fianchi sotto il tocco di Arthur, battendo forte la testa contro il muro, il suo corpo completamente fuori dal suo controllo.  
   
"Sei insaziabile," disse Arthur, fingendo noncuranza, ma senza successo, perché la sua voce aveva tremato, e Merlin poteva sentire i brividi di Arthur sotto le sue mani.  
   
"È ... questione di un attimo," Merlin ansimava, stringendo le sue dita intorno alla camicia di Arthur, i suoi fianchi che avanzavano per incontrare ogni spinta della mano di Arthur.  
   
"In camera da letto", disse Arthur, facendo scivolare le sue labbra sul collo di Merlin.  
   
Merlin avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Arthur, tenendo stretti i loro corpi insieme, schiacciando la mano di Arthur tra di loro mentre si contorceva e gemeva e dava spettacolo di se stesso. "Non ci riesco-, Dio, Arthur, sono così-" Espirò profondamente, mentre il piacere cresceva in lui e lo schiacciava contro Arthur come un dannato adolescente. "Sono quasi... Tu devi... è necessario che ti fermi se... -Arthur- Non fermarti non fermarti sì... proprio così... _Dio_ -"  
   
Arthur si allontanò bruscamente, e afferrò Merlin intorno alla schiena e sotto le gambe, alzandolo da terra e tra le sue braccia.  
   
"Che diavolo stai facendo!" gli gridò Merlin.  
   
"Ti porto a letto, idiota," sbottò Arthur, cercando di ottenere una presa migliore su Merlin, che stava scalciando e si dimenava tra le sue braccia.  
   
"Lasciami andare!" Merlin si agitò sopra di lui, quasi cadendo a terra, solo per ottenere che Arthur lo prendesse per la vita, e lo trasportasse fin sopra la spalla. "Mettimi giù! Non mi porterai nella tua camera come una dannata principessa piagnucolosa! "  
   
Arthur parò un colpo del braccio di Merlin, ridendo. "Fai silenzio e stai fermo, così posso portarti a letto, principessa!"  
   
Merlin si attaccò al davanzale della finestra vicina, indignato, e calciò contro il muro con il piede, facendo finire entrambi a terra sul pavimento di pietra.  
   
Quando cercò di alzarsi, Arthur si arrampicò sopra di lui, premendolo sul pavimento disteso sulla schiena. Arthur afferrò le braccia di Merlin che si agitavano e le bloccò su accanto alla sua testa, ridendo deliziato per tutto il tempo.  
   
"Lasciami!" esplose Merlin, ma stava ridendo anche lui ormai, sebbene avesse battuto la testa e i gomiti sul freddo pavimento di pietra. "Tu sei pazzo!"  
   
"È colpa tua," esalò Arthur, salendo completamente su di lui ora. "Tu mi fai diventare _matto_."  
   
"Io non-" cominciò Merlin, ma poi Arthur affondò con tutto il suo peso sopra di lui, e quella sensazione, del suo corpo sopra di lui, del suo profumo e del suo _tutto_ , bandì sia le sue parole che le sue risate e le sostituì con un penetrante desiderio.  
   
"Sì," disse Arthur con voce roca, mentre il suo sorriso svaniva e l'intensità tornava nei suoi occhi azzurri. "Mi porti al di là di ogni ragione. Soprattutto questa parte di te.» Abbassò la testa, premendo il naso contro il collo di Merlin, respirando profondamente, prima di spostare le sue attenzioni alle sue labbra socchiuse, per baciarlo fino a lasciarlo gemente e senza fiato.  
   
Merlin aprì le gambe, lasciando che Arthur si sistemasse tra di loro, avvolgendosi strettamente intorno ai fianchi di Arthur, sfregandosi contro di lui.  
   
"Letto", disse Arthur d’un fiato.  
   
"Pavimento," ansimò Merlin, non volendo rinunciare allo sfregamento dei loro corpi insieme. Liberò un polso dalla stretta di Arthur, e fece scivolare la sua mano tra di loro, massaggiando l’erezione sotto i pantaloni di Arthur.  
   
"Pavimento," accettò Arthur, con voce rotta, e lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla di Merlin, puntellandosi sui gomiti, in modo che Merlin potesse freneticamente abbassare i pantaloni e gli slip di entrambi e spingerli fuori.  
   
Il gemito di Arthur echeggiò lungo il corridoio mentre Merlin avvolgeva le dita intorno a lui, accarezzandolo lentamente, stupito dalla sensazione del cazzo di Arthur in mano, sbalordito perché finalmente poteva _toccarlo_ , stordito dalla consapevolezza che stava causando i suoni lascivi che riecheggiavano attraverso il corridoio.  
   
"Dio, _Merlin_ , _sì_ , proprio così," Arthur gli ansimava in un orecchio, che era qualcosa che Merlin aveva sentito solo nelle sue sporche piccole fantasie, e che non riusciva a credere che stesse realmente ascoltando ora.  
   
Merlin modificò la sua presa, premendoli entrambi insieme, carne contro carne, e sentì un brivido passare attraverso il corpo di Arthur, e lo vide guardare tra di loro, dove Merlin stava accarezzando entrambi ora, insieme, una sensazione che gli fece inclinare la testa all’indietro, e inarcare il suo corpo sul pavimento.  
   
"Guardati," gli stava sussurrando Arthur, mentre lo fissava con un'espressione assolutamente stordita, prima di abbassare la testa per guardare dove la mano di Merlin stava accarezzando entrambi.  
   
Merlin emise un forte sospiro, lasciando andare un lamento, i suoi occhi ruotarono e si chiusero, mentre spingeva con Arthur attraverso il cerchio stretto delle sue mani. L'attrito della loro pelle premuta insieme, le sue dita che li tenevano l’uno contro l'altro e il peso del corpo di Arthur era perfetto, semplicemente perfetto, e Merlin rovesciò la testa all'indietro, aprì la bocca, ansimando in aria, mentre il piacere crebbe e salì dentro di lui, allontanando ogni pensiero, finché il suo seme si riversò caldo e umido sulle sue mani.  
   
Arthur fece un basso grugnito di sorpresa, e un altro denso di desiderio, e Merlin mantenne la sua stretta mentre Arthur spingeva contro di lui, forte, pressandolo sul pavimento di pietra, fino a quando non si tese sopra di lui, scosso in ogni parte del corpo, soffocando un grido mentre veniva.  
   
Con stupore Merlin sentì il seme di Arthur aggiungersi al proprio. Sopra di lui, Arthur buttò la testa all’indietro, gli occhi spalancati e stupiti, la bocca aperta, il suo corpo tremante per calmare i gemiti di piacere.  
   
Guardò Arthur deglutire, ansimando forte, gli occhi chiusi, le sopracciglia alzate dallo stupore, il volto arrossato e i capelli biondi in disordine.  
   
Bellissimo, pensò Merlin, mentre giaceva sul pavimento di pietra, i pantaloni spinti verso il basso e un pasticcio bagnato sul suo stomaco e quell’uomo sorprendente che si rilassava con tutto il suo peso sulle sue gambe, i suoi fianchi e il petto, ansimando su di lui.  
   
Arthur abbassò la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi, sorridente, ogni parte del suo volto che rifletteva la sua felicità. Abbandonandosi ad un enorme sospiro, lasciò cadere la fronte su quella di Merlin, il suo respiro caldo contro le sue labbra.  
   
È così bello, pensò Merlin di nuovo, mentre Arthur faceva scivolare il suo naso contro il proprio, tenero, affettuoso, gentile.  
   
Si sentiva mancare il respiro in gola, la sua visione era sfocata.  
   
Perché era troppo. Era tutto davvero troppo.  
   
Arthur alzò la testa, gli occhi scintillanti, sorridendo verso di lui.  
   
Merlin si asciugò in fretta le mani sulla camicia, e trascinò il dorso delle mani sul viso, spingendo via le lacrime. In qualsiasi momento Arthur lo avrebbe deriso per questo. Sapeva come Arthur la pensava su queste cose.  
   
Nessun uomo merita le tue lacrime, Merlin.  
   
Sei una tale ragazzina, Merlin.  
   
Ma con sua grande sorpresa, l'espressione di Arthur divenne dolce, prese il volto di Merlin con una mano forte e callosa, e lo baciò delicatamente su ogni angolo della bocca, e su ogni guancia, dove erano state le lacrime, e poi sul mento, prima di terminare con le labbra, leggero come una piuma.  
   
"Provo lo stesso," sussurrò Arthur.  
   
Merlin giaceva immobile sotto di lui, stordito dalla tenerezza inaspettata di quell’uomo che aveva conquistato campi di battaglia e assoggettato regni. "Lo stesso?" Sussurrò.  
   
 "Come te. Provo lo stesso."  
   
Merlin ansimò in un respiro profondo, singhiozzando, con le lacrime che gli riempirono di nuovo gli occhi. "Sono impazzito," sussurrò. "Alla fine sono impazzito. Ho le allucinazioni. Questa è solo un'allucinazione. Questo non è reale. Io mi sveglierò nel mio letto, da solo, e sarà stata tutta un'allucinazione e farà così tanto male che vorrò _strapparmi il cuore_."  
   
"No", disse Arthur, piegandosi di nuovo a baciarlo ancora e ancora, catturando ogni respiro aspro che lui liberava.  
   
Merlin si aggrappò stretto all'uomo sopra di lui, avvolgendo le gambe attorno a lui, sentendo il loro seme scivoloso sul suo stomaco, il duro pavimento di pietra contro le spalle, il peso di Arthur su di sé. È reale, si disse. Era vero, stava accadendo, tutto questo, era veramente ...  
   
"Non sei solo", gli disse Arthur. "Non più."  
   
Merlin fissò Arthur, che stava sorridendo verso di lui, appassionato e divertito e un po’ preoccupato. «Giuri che questo sta succedendo davvero?"  
   
" _Sì_ , Merlin, per l'amor del cielo, sta realmente accadendo", disse, esasperato ora. "Devo colpirti per mettere un po’ di senno in quella tua testa dura?"  
   
"Va bene, va bene," disse Merlin, e fu ricompensato da un altro dei sorrisi brillanti di Arthur. "È solo che ... non hai idea ... Quanto tempo ho desiderato ..."  
   
"Lo so. E mi dispiace. "  
   
"Non è colpa tua. Sono io quello che- "  
   
"Basta", disse Arthur gentilmente. "Per favore, Merlin. Solo ... non farlo. "  
   
"Scusa."  
   
Arthur si chinò a premere il naso nel collo di Merlin. Inspirò profondamente. Espirando con un suono soddisfatto.  
   
Merlin sorrise, una cosa delirante e meravigliosa. "Cosa profuma così di buono?"  
   
"Vaniglia. Spezie. Sapone. "Arthur alzò la testa, un sopracciglio sollevato verso l'alto, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra. " _Sesso_."  
   
Merlin sollevò le sopracciglia, capendo di non aver conosciuto finora questo nuovo lato di Arthur a cui non sapeva come rispondere. "Stai flirtando con me?"  
   
"Perché dovrei flirtare con te?" chiese, ma in modo _provocante_ , percepì Merlin. "Ho già avuto quello che volevo da te."  
   
"Sul pavimento", precisò.  
   
Arthur si guardò intorno nel corridoio, come se stesse ispezionando il suo regno. "È un buon pavimento."  
   
"Lo è davvero." Merlin sorrise all’uomo bellissimo che stava mezzo nudo sopra di lui. "Arthur?"  
   
"Sì, Merlin?"  
   
"Abbiamo appena fatto sesso nel corridoio."  
   
Arthur ridacchiò. "L’abbiamo fatto, non è vero?"  
   
"L’abbiamo fatto davvero." Merlin sorrise alla replica delle vecchie sale del castello. "Non avremmo potuto farlo a Camelot."  
   
"Non così ad alta voce come hai fatto."  
   
«Non eri così tranquillo neppure tu!"  
   
"È stata colpa tua. Quella cosa che hai fatto. Verso la fine ".  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Lo sai."  
   
Con sua grande sorpresa, vide un rossore riempire le guance di Arthur. "Non credo di saperlo", disse Merlin con finta curiosità, perché stava ricordando quanto Arthur avesse goduto a tormentarlo in precedenza. "Che cosa, esattamente?"  
   
"Con la mano. E il mio... e il tuo... Sai cosa voglio dire. "  
   
Oh questo sarebbe stato divertente, pensò Merlin, godendo di un po’ di autocompiacimento ora. Semplicemente non vedeva l'ora di introdurre Arthur alle molte, molte cose che avrebbero messo quel rossore sulle sue guance.  
   
Merlin sorrise maliziosamente, godendo per il modo in cui gli occhi di Arthur si allargarono in risposta. "Suppongo che mi mostrerai cosa vuoi dire la prossima volta."  
   
Il sorriso di Arthur vacillò mentre lui fissava Merlin. "La prossima volta," disse a bassa voce.  
   
Il suo tono fece tendere Merlin. "Cioè ... se vuoi ... una prossima volta ..."  
   
"È quello che vuoi tu?"  
   
"Sì", rispose subito Merlin, con voce roca.  
   
«Bene», disse Arthur. "È quello che voglio pure io."  
   
Per diversi lunghi momenti rimasero lì sul pavimento, sorridendosi a vicenda.  
   
Infine Arthur si spostò sopra di lui, cosa che non fu così piacevole come prima, perché erano disordinati e mezzi nudi e le cose cominciavano a seccare e raffreddarsi sulla loro pelle.  
   
"Uno di noi dovrebbe prendere un panno per pulire," fece notare Arthur.  
   
"Che ne dici di quello che sta sopra l'altro," suggerì Merlin.  
   
"Pigro," lo rimproverò Arthur, mentre si spingeva di lato, sussultando quando l'anca nuda venne a contatto con il pavimento freddo.  
   
Merlin rimase dov'era, disteso sul pavimento di pietra, senza preoccuparsi di essere mezzo svestito, perfettamente appagato di vedere Arthur prendere i suoi vestiti per pulire le zone umide sul suo corpo.  
   
Arthur lo guardò, iniziando a parlare, poi si fermò, e fece scivolare i suoi occhi lungo il corpo di Merlin e di nuovo fino al suo volto, mentre più colore riempiva le guance di Arthur.  
   
E poi Arthur lo sorprese di nuovo, appoggiandosi di nuovo su di lui, per premere un altro bacio sulle sue labbra, molto più casto rispetto agli altri baci di prima.  
   
"Io vado a lavarmi", disse Arthur contro la sua bocca. "E poi mi preparo per andare a letto. Raggiungimi dopo aver fatto lo stesso. "  
   
"A letto? A quest'ora? ", disse Merlin con curiosità. "Ma è ancora presto."  
   
Arthur sospirò rumorosamente. "Per favore, non mi dire che sei _veramente_ così stupido da pensare che intendessi che noi-"  
   
"Oh!" Merlin spalancò gli occhi, ghignando tra sé. "Vuoi dire... ma non davvero ... _certo_." Gli fece un occhiolino esagerato. "Capisco."  
   
Arthur scosse la testa, ridendo mentre si alzava in piedi, sistemando i suoi vestiti e il suo corpo in uno stato di compostezza troppo velocemente per i gusti di Merlin. Quando ebbe finito, Arthur si trovava sopra di lui, i suoi occhi che scivolavano sul suo corpo ancora una volta, non nascondendosi affatto, prima di andare alla toilette.  
   
Merlin si spinse sui gomiti e lo guardò giù per il corridoio, un sorriso stupido sul volto, i pantaloni ancora aperti, il liquido che si raffreddava sul suo corpo.  
   
"Letto", disse allegramente, e si alzò per fare come aveva detto Arthur.  
   
Dopo aver recuperato i vestiti per la notte nelle sue stanze, e dopo aver ceduto alla tentazione di prendere una bottiglia di olio dal suo cassetto del comodino, Merlin andò a ripulirsi in bagno, e infilò pantaloni morbidi e una t-shirt.  
   
Camminò a piedi nudi fino in fondo al corridoio, fermandosi solo a sorridere stupidamente nel punto in cui poteva vedere che il pavimento era un po’ più lucido rispetto al resto delle pietre.  
   
Abbiamo fatto sesso nel corridoio, pensò febbrilmente, e ridacchiò tra sé, prima di procedere più velocemente lungo il corridoio.  
   
Le camere di Arthur erano scarsamente illuminate dalla luce tenue fuori dalle finestre aperte. Una luce morbida illuminava il punto in cui Arthur giaceva disteso sul letto, le lenzuola spinte verso il basso sulla vita, mentre lo aspettava.  
   
Merlin mise l’oggetto preso dalla sua stanza sul comodino, poi si alzò e guardò con stupore alla vista di fronte a lui.  
   
Questa è una vista da paura, pensò, mentre il suo sguardo scivolava dal petto nudo di Arthur fino al suo volto sorridente.  
   
«Giuri che non sono addormentato e ti sto solo sognando", disse Merlin, perché la sua gola era stretta dall’emozione, e lui non voleva perdere il controllo di nuovo.  
   
"Vieni a letto e ti mostrerò quanto sono reale," gli rispose Arthur con voce rombante.  
   
E forse, se Arthur non avesse accompagnato la dichiarazione con quelli che aveva sempre chiamato in privato gli 'occhi da camera da letto’ di Arthur, poi Merlin non sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.  
   
Ma purtroppo lo fece, e fu costretto a schiaffeggiarsi una mano sulla bocca per trattenere il suono mezzo soffocato, perché sapeva benissimo che Arthur non aveva inteso essere spiritoso.  
   
Arthur si puntellò su un gomito, l'espressione sensuale quasi scomparsa. "Di che stai ridendo?"  
   
"Niente. No. Niente di niente. "  
   
"Andiamo, cosa c'è di così divertente," chiese Arthur, guardandolo come se avesse una buona idea circa la risposta, e non ne fosse troppo felice.  
   
Merlin si mise a letto, sorridendo nonostante l’espressione di Arthur. "Stavo solo, sai, pensando a tutte le volte in cui quello stesso sguardo era indirizzato alle figlie dei nobili in visita, tutto qui."  
   
"Quale sguardo?", domandò Arthur, chiaramente offeso. "Non ti stavo lanciando uno ‘sguardo’."  
   
«Ti ricordi che è con me che stai parlando, giusto? Sai quante feste ho trascorso in tua presenza, a guardarti ogni secondo, mentre affascinavi i cinque regni? "  
   
Arthur gli rivolse un sorriso lento, sdraiandosi di nuovo, un braccio muscoloso ripiegato sotto la sua testa. "Mi guardavi ogni secondo, è così?"  
   
"No... Io... Non... solo per evitare che fossi avvelenato o accoltellato o qualcosa del genere."  
   
"Quale parte di me guardavi di più, vuoi dirmelo?" chiese Arthur casualmente.  
   
"Volevo solo dire ..."  
   
Merlin lasciò le parole affievolirsi. Perché lui lo aveva fissato. Lo aveva guardato spesso, e ogni cosa di lui. Possessivo. Protettivo.  
   
"Tutto di te," ammise. "Tutto il tempo. Questo è quello che guardavo. "  
   
Non qualcosa che Arthur si aspettasse di sentire, a giudicare dalla tristezza che toccò i suoi occhi. "Tutti quegli anni ..."  
   
Merlin si sdraiò sul suo lato rivolto verso Arthur, infilando un braccio sotto la testa. "Io non lo sapevo allora. Cos'era. È stato solo più tardi che è diventato stupidamente ovvio. Quello che ho sempre provato per te. "  
   
Arthur si allungò e gli prese la mano. Fece scorrere le sue dita tra le proprie, sfregando il pollice sopra la parte posteriore. "So cosa vuoi dire."  
   
Merlin sollevò la mano di Arthur. Premette la fronte sulle nocche del suo re, con gli occhi chiusi. Combattendo la commozione.  
   
Mio, pensò Merlin. Lui è mio, finalmente mio, e io sono nel suo letto, dopo tanto tempo, Dio era stato così tanto, tanti anni, tanti secoli, così solo, così perso-  
   
"Resta con me", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin alzò la testa, la vista di Arthur sembrava sfocata sul letto accanto a lui. Batté le palpebre, facendo scivolare le lacrime lungo il viso. "Che cosa?"  
   
"Dai. Rotola."  
   
"Rotola?"  
   
"Sì ..." Arthur fece un cenno verso la finestra sul lago. Spinse la sua spalla.  
   
Merlin si girò su un fianco, di fronte alla finestra. Il letto si mosse, e Arthur premette contro il suo corpo, il petto contro la sua schiena, avvolgendo il braccio intorno alla vita, facendo scorrere la mano fino al petto, per premere sul suo battito cardiaco, come aveva fatto per tante notti prima.  
   
E poi Arthur continuò a raggomitolarsi intorno a lui. Anche premendo sotto la curva del suo fondoschiena. Gambe calde sotto le cosce. Stinchi contro i suoi polpacci.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro acuto per la sorpresa. "Arthur?"  
   
Arthur fece scivolare la mano sul petto di Merlin, avanti e indietro. "Hmm?"  
   
"Non indossi nessun-" Merlin aprì e chiuse la bocca su quelle parole un paio di volte. "Sei ... _nudo_."  
   
"E tu sei troppo vestito. A meno che tu non abbia effettivamente intenzione di dormire? "  
   
" _Dormire_?" Merlin sbuffò una risata. "Sai quanto è stato duro, cercare effettivamente di dormire, mentre tu eri steso così contro di me?"  
   
"Oh, credo di sapere esattamente quanto sia stato _duro_."  
   
Merlin sentì il letto scuotersi per la risata silenziosa di Arthur. Ancora un altro lato di lui che non aveva mai immaginato. Questo Arthur tenero, affettuoso e _giocoso_. "Tu seriamente non hai fatto una battuta su-"  
   
"È colpa tua", disse Arthur, la risata ancora nella sua voce. "Tu mi porti alla pazzia. Tu e le tue labbra assurde e quelle tue dita esasperanti e il tuo collo scandaloso ".  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo mentre le labbra di Arthur si trascinavano sopra la sua nuca, apparentemente scandalosa, seguite dalla sua lingua.  
   
La mano di Arthur aveva cominciato a muoversi anche sul suo petto. Esplorando ora. La punta delle dita e le unghie su e giù sulla maglietta, prima di afferrare il tessuto, tirandolo verso l'alto.  
   
"Toglitela," ordinò Arthur, la voce bassa e tonante.  
   
Merlin si arrampicò fuori dei suoi vestiti, quasi colpendo Arthur con i gomiti e tirando calci con i piedi. Si sistemò sotto le lenzuola completamente nudo e si sentì scandaloso.  
   
Sono nudo nel letto di Arthur, nelle camere di Arthur, pensò selvaggiamente. E solo l'idea, oltre a quel poco che Arthur lo aveva già toccato, lo aveva già fatto eccitare, accelerando il suo respiro in previsione di ciò che sarebbe successo.  
   
"Non ti ho mai visto fare nulla così velocemente", disse Arthur, avvolgendosi intorno a lui.  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione del corpo di Arthur premuto contro il suo, caldo e nudo e... oh _sì_ , anche lui è eccitato, pensò selvaggiamente, quella è la sua erezione che scivola contro di me, buon _dio_ -  
   
Arthur mugolava il suo piacere, premendo la bocca di nuovo sulla nuca, bagnata, dolce e inesorabile. "Ho voglia di fare questo da _giorni_ ," Arthur sospirò contro la sua pelle.  
   
"L’ho voluto anch’io", disse Merlin. "Non ne hai _idea_."  
   
Un altro mormorio di piacere, come Arthur fece scivolare la mano sul petto di Merlin. "Guardati. Nient'altro che pelle e ossa.» Le sue dita tracciarono le costole, per muoversi attraverso l'addome, prima di scivolare verso il basso, tra le sue gambe, per prenderlo in mano. "Beh. Tranne qui. Sei molto solido proprio qui. "  
   
Merlin rabbrividì mentre le dita di Arthur scivolavano lungo la sua erezione, lente e deliberate e familiari, come se lo avesse fatto mille volte, e sapesse perfettamente come provocare piacere al suo corpo.  
   
"Pensavo che avessi detto-" Merlin fece un respiro acuto ai movimenti delle dita di Arthur. "che non avevi mai fatto questo... tipo di cosa, prima?"  
   
"Mai", disse Arthur, strofinandosi tra i suoi capelli.  
   
"Oh _dio_ ," Merlin inspirò nel cuscino, e spinse i suoi fianchi avanti nel tocco di Arthur. Perché se Arthur era _già_ così bravo, allora lui era assolutamente fregato, nel modo più meraviglioso che si potesse immaginare.  
   
"Una cosa insensata," mormorò Arthur in un orecchio, pur mantenendo le sue carezze leggere. "Onestamente, il tuo stato."  
   
Merlin spinse le anche in avanti, ma Arthur tolse la mano. Ringhiando la sua frustrazione, afferrò la mano di Arthur, avvolgendola attorno alla sua erezione, per continuare a spingere nel suo pugno chiuso.  
   
Arthur si spinse via, afferrò la mano di Merlin, e la piantò saldamente sul materasso vicino al suo petto. "Non è una _gara_ , Merlin."  
   
"No, è un tormento," si lamentò Merlin, mentre Arthur riprendeva con i suoi tocchi leggeri.  
   
"Davvero?" Chiese Arthur, sembrando sinceramente curioso.  
   
Merlin si costrinse a rilassarsi. Scosse il capo. "No", disse. "Ho solo ..."  
   
"Solo cosa?"  
   
"Non mi sono mai concesso di prendermi il mio tempo in queste cose."  
   
Arthur si tirò su un gomito, fermando la mano. "In tutti questi anni? Con tutti quei tuoi _compagni_? "  
   
"Non è che siano stati molti. E non erano te. Così non è stato ...» Voltò la testa per guardare da sopra la spalla, verso dove Arthur si trovava dietro di lui. "Non mi sono mai preoccupato di prendere le cose con calma. "  
   
Arthur si chinò in avanti, baciandolo profondamente, appassionatamente. "Questo cambierà ora."  
   
Merlin inspirò forte quando le dita di Arthur accarezzarono di nuovo la sua lunghezza. Un sibilo acuto uscì dalla sua gola mentre portava i fianchi in avanti per incontrare la spinta della mano di Arthur. "Può cambiare la prossima volta?", farfugliò, il suo corpo che iniziava a tremare. Dio, lo voleva, così tanto, e lo voleva _subito_ -  
   
Arthur ridacchiò tra sé, premendo la bocca sul collo di Merlin. "Solo per questa volta", disse, e strinse la presa, e accelerò la sua mano.  
   
"Sì," disse Merlin, facendo un cenno con entusiasmo a quella decisione, "così- è perfetto, continua a farlo, oh dio, è ..."  
   
"Guardati", gli disse Arthur in un orecchio. "Avrei dovuto saperlo. Questi ragazzi di campagna. "  
   
"Ero totalmente innocente ... prima ... _quello_ , fallo di nuovo, più veloce ..."  
   
"Esigente," disse Arthur, e si sporse in avanti, facendo scivolare la bocca lungo la ruvida mascella di Merlin, avvicinandosi alla sua guancia, cercando le sue labbra.  
   
Merlin girò la testa per accettare un bacio appassionato, sentendo Arthur fremere contro di lui ora, spinte lente che facevano scivolare la sua erezione lungo il suo fondoschiena e tra le cosce.  
   
"Ti voglio," Merlin gli soffiò in bocca, stordito dall’eccitazione.  
   
"Sì," sussurrò Arthur, e si premette in avanti, solo per cadere nello spazio che Merlin aveva frettolosamente lasciato libero. "Dove stai andando?"  
   
Merlin quasi cadde dal letto afferrando la bottiglietta che aveva portato con sé. Arthur rise piano mentre si sistemava di nuovo dove si trovava, armeggiando per aprire la fiala.  
   
Arthur si sistemò contro di lui, baciandolo sul collo, tra i capelli. "Cosa fai?"  
   
Merlin si voltò e prese la mano di Arthur, tirandola in avanti per ungergli generosamente le dita e la mano con l'olio.  
   
"Oh," disse Arthur ironicamente. " _Quello_ ". Tirò fuori la mano dalla presa di Merlin, facendola scorrere verso il basso nel suo addome e tra le gambe.  
   
“Non così", disse senza fiato Merlin, e prese la mano di Arthur, guidandolo alle sue spalle, tra i loro corpi, lungo la base della colonna vertebrale, oltre il suo coccige.  
   
E poi, gloriosamente, _dentro_.  
   
"Così," disse Merlin voce strozzata. " _Così_ …"  
   
La testa di Arthur cadde pesantemente sul cuscino, e gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre Merlin guidava le sue dita. "Questo è -" Arthur fece un piccolo rumore, soffocato e basso. "Dio, è ..."  
   
" _Sì_ ," Merlin sospirò, mentre guidava la mano di Arthur.  
   
"Lasciami," soffiò Arthur nel collo. "Posso farlo, lascia ... Ecco ... Così?"  
   
Merlin sobbalzò sul letto, scalciando con le gambe, soffocando un grido di piacere.  
   
Arthur sospirò contro la sua pelle. "Dio, _Merlin_ ..."  
   
Merlin artigliò le lenzuola vicino al suo petto, tutto il suo corpo che fremeva di piacere, mentre Arthur imparava in modo straordinariamente rapido, quindi aggiustava il movimento, ogni volta che sentiva Merlin emettere un suono di piacere.  
   
Quando Merlin iniziò a gemere quasi con ogni respiro, Arthur ritirò le dita, spostando i fianchi, la sua erezione che premeva contro il corpo di Merlin che era morbido e aperto e _voglioso_.  
   
Arthur strinse più forte il braccio intorno al petto di Merlin, respirando forte in un orecchio. "Posso?"  
   
" _Sì_ ," farfugliò Merlin, e sentì un movimento improvviso dietro di lui, e poi una pressione, una gloriosa pressione, quindi ebbe a malapena un momento per pensare a quello che stava per accadere, prima che Arthur spingesse in profondità dentro di lui, tutto in un unico potente movimento, i suoi fianchi che premevano forte contro di lui.  
   
Merlin sobbalzò e gridò, per la sorpresa, il dolore e il piacere, perché aveva dimenticato la travolgente intimità di essere riempito in quel modo, ed era Arthur, dio santo, _Arthur era dentro di lui_.  
   
Allungò la mano per afferrare il fianco di Arthur, per fermarlo, completamente sopraffatto, dolorante e non, troppo e non abbastanza, e non avrebbe mai voluto interrompere quello che stava provando in quel momento, perché loro erano collegati e insieme formavano un tutt’uno e lui era di Arthur, completamente, questo ne era la prova, di questa connessione, che lui apparteneva solo ad Arthur, che Arthur apparteneva a lui-  
   
"Ti ho fatto male?" sussurrò Arthur, anche se premeva il petto contro la schiena di Merlin, i suoi muscoli si scuotevano violentemente contro il suo corpo. "Cosa devo-"  
   
«Non muoverti," disse Merlin con voce strozzata. "Aspetta- solo un momento."  
   
" _Dio_ , Merlin, tu sei ..." uno sbuffo di fiato, e la fronte di Arthur contro il suo collo, l'aumento della pressione del braccio di Arthur intorno alle sue costole. "Non ci sono parole," sussurrò.  
   
Merlin annuì, più e più volte, perché sì, era così anche per lui, ma non riusciva a parlare, anche se Arthur ricopriva di casti baci il suo collo, i suoi capelli, mentre giacevano uniti nel modo più intimo possibile.  
   
"Tu sei una meraviglia.", disse Arthur, e prese il lato del volto di Merlin, girandolo per baciarlo, piccole dolci pressioni delle labbra, tanto più tenere di quello che era appena accaduto. O stava per accadere. "Travolgente. Stupefacente."  
   
"Tuo," rispose Merlin con voce strozzata.  
   
"Sì. Sei mio. Come io sono tuo."  
   
Merlin aprì gli occhi per vedere un paio di bellissimi occhi blu che lo fissavano da un viso arrossato dalla passione. Non c'era traccia di scherno. Solo puro, e desideroso, amore.  
   
Cercò di parlare, per cercare di dire una cosa qualsiasi tra quelle che stavano riempiendo il suo cuore, ma non ci riuscì. Invece, si girò di nuovo per far scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Arthur, unendo le loro bocche.  
   
"Per favore," sussurrò Merlin nella bocca di Arthur, e premette i fianchi contro di lui.  
   
Arthur annuì, lasciando cadere la testa sul collo di Merlin, portando i suoi fianchi lentamente all'indietro, e trattenendoli un lungo momento, prima di spingere a fondo dentro.  
   
Merlin lanciò un grido, forte e involontario, il suo corpo scosso da un brivido. Arthur strinse il braccio intorno a lui, poi ripeté il movimento, i suoi gesti erano decisi, attenti, il suo respiro più affannoso ad ogni spinta, ad ogni singolo, lento e possessivo affondo.  
   
Mai nelle sue fantasie più folli Merlin aveva immaginato che Artù sarebbe stato così. Così cauto, così misurato. Il suo corpo che premeva forte ad ogni spinta, che lo reclamava con ogni movimento.  
   
Quel profondo dondolio ritmico era così inebriante, così travolgente, che Merlin non pensò nemmeno di toccarsi, fino a quando non sentì i fianchi di Arthur che finalmente si muovevano più velocemente, il suo respiro accelerava, e i suoi movimenti perdevano coordinamento.  
   
Merlin avvolse una mano tremante sulla sua erezione, ma Arthur la spinse via, avvolgendo le dita intorno a lui, facendole scorrere sulla sua pelle con una mano unta, stuzzicandolo di nuovo, mentre spingeva dentro di lui.  
   
"Per favore," si sentì implorare Merlin, il suo viso premuto per metà nel cuscino, mentre Arthur lo possedeva ancora e ancora. " _Ti prego_ -"  
   
"Sì," gemette Arthur, e rafforzò la presa della sua mano, accarezzandolo più forte e più velocemente con ogni affondo dentro di lui.  
   
La stanza era piena di suoni bagnati, del cigolio del letto di Arthur, e di grida, Merlin poteva sentire delle grida, pensò selvaggiamente, prima di rendersi conto che erano le sue, mentre si contorceva sul letto e sentiva il piacere riempire ogni parte di lui, ogni cellula, fino a quando con un grido sorpreso, il suo seme si sparse attraverso di lui e su di lui, e mentre tremava e sobbalzava raggiunse l’apice, riversandosi caldo e umido sulla mano di Arthur.  
   
Il suo corpo ancora sobbalzava per le ultime scariche di piacere quando sentì Arthur ringhiare dietro di lui, un suono animale, basso e pericoloso.  
   
Merlin stava ancora ammirando la disperazione grezza di quell’urlo, quando Arthur lo girò sullo stomaco, e si arrampicò freneticamente sopra di lui.  
   
 _Sì_ , pensò Merlin, mentre sentiva il peso di Arthur cadergli pesantemente sulla schiena, i suoi respiri forti e ansimanti in un orecchio. Selvaggio, pensò disperatamente, _sì, dio_ , sii selvaggio per me, mio guerriero, mio _re_ -  
   
Arthur lo afferrò per la vita, tirò i suoi fianchi verso l'alto, aprì le sue gambe con le ginocchia, e poi spinse in profondità dentro di lui ancora una volta, crollando in avanti sulla sua schiena con un gemito angosciato.  
   
Il grido di Merlin si perse nel cuscino mentre Arthur tremava sopra di lui, un suono sorpreso uscì da lui, come se fosse sbalordito da quello che aveva fatto.  
   
" _Arthur_ ," gemette Merlin nelle lenzuola, e si girò di nuovo per afferrare l'anca nuda di Arthur, tirandolo freneticamente verso di lui. "Sì, _sì_ , forza, _scopami_ -"  
   
Arthur emise un altro suono, stupito e disperato, il suo viso premuto contro la schiena di Merlin. Allontanò i fianchi, poi affondò in profondità dentro di lui ancora una volta, con un altro straziante suono gutturale.  
   
Merlin spostò via il cuscino, e piantò le mani contro la testiera del letto, spingendosi indietro incontro a ogni spinta, stringendo i denti perché era così bello, così bello. " _Più veloce_ ", farfugliò, "Arthur, _muoviti_ ".  
   
Arthur gemette contro la sua pelle, spingendo selvaggiamente in lui, entrambe le braccia attorno al suo petto, il viso premuto contro la sua schiena, il sudore scivoloso tra di loro.  
   
"Tuo," Merlin gemette mentre il suo re reclamava ciò che suo, ancora e ancora, selvaggio, appassionato e disperato.  
   
Sempre, sempre tuo, pensò, o disse, o entrambe le cose. Il mio re, la mia anima, il mio _amore_.  
   
Arthur gridò, la sua voce forte echeggiò nella stanza, il suo corpo si tese. Lui rabbrividì violentemente, dando piccoli colpi con i suoi fianchi, con il respiro affannato, mentre si contraeva dentro di lui raggiungendo l’apice del piacere.  
   
Rimase lì un lungo momento, ansimando, piccoli suoni gli sfuggivano con ogni respiro, fino a che lentamente si rilassò, sospirando profondamente.  
   
Merlin sentì il peso di Arthur crollare pesantemente su di lui, schiacciandolo sul letto. Con un forte gemito, Arthur lasciò cadere la fronte sul cuscino accanto alla sua guancia.  
   
Per un lungo momento, Arthur rimase sopra di lui, ansimante in respiri profondi, il petto premuto sulla schiena di Merlin, caldo e scivoloso per il sudore.  
   
Mentre Arthur si riprendeva, Merlin si trovava sotto il suo peso, sorridendo in perfetta beatitudine.  
   
Girò la testa quel tanto che bastava per premere la fronte contro la tempia di Arthur, il naso sulla guancia.  
   
Felice, pensò Merlin, mentre respirava l'odore di sudore che impregnava i capelli di Arthur.  
   
Così è come ci si sente ad essere felici.  
   
Arthur strofinò il naso contro quello di Merlin, sospirando.  
   
Merlin tirò indietro la testa sul cuscino, osservando Arthur a lume di candela, i capelli che sembravano come se fosse stato in una tempesta di vento, e le guance arrossate dalla passione.  
   
Avevo dimenticato che ci si potesse sentire in questo modo, pensò Merlin meravigliato. Non volere che un momento passi mai. Vedere il mondo vivo e meraviglioso. Stare in una bolla di perfezione.  
   
Merlin stava ancora sorridendo quando Arthur aprì gli occhi, e lo guardò meravigliato.  
   
"Questo", disse Arthur, il suo tono pieno di incredulità. "È stato…"  
   
"Hmm?"  
   
"Mozzafiato."  
   
"Si?"  
   
"Sì. Tu lo sei. Questo lo è stato. "Fece scivolare la mano sul materasso e, trovata la mano di Merlin, intrecciò le dita con le sue. " _Dio_ , Merlin."  
   
"Dobbiamo farlo di nuovo il più presto possibile", disse Merlin nel cuscino.  
   
Sentì Arthur gemere, in quella che pensava fosse esasperazione, ma sorprendentemente, sentì un piccolo movimento, dove Arthur era ancora dentro di lui. "Oh," mormorò.  
   
Arthur affondò il naso nel collo di Merlin. "È come se avessi di nuovo diciotto anni."  
   
"Pare che trascorrerò più tempo sotto la doccia."  
   
Arthur si spostò sopra di lui. "Sta diventando troppo..."  
   
Merlin spostò i suoi fianchi, solo leggermente, facendo scivolare nel modo che preferiva il corpo di Arthur su di lui. Fece un piccolo rumore, una leggera smorfia di dolore, chiedendosi quanto male avrebbe avuto l’indomani.  
   
Poi si ricordò che sarebbe stato dolorante _per aver fatto sesso con Arthur_ , e sorrise stupidamente, immaginando felicemente se stesso fare smorfie mentre si sedeva, solo per ridere dopo.  
   
E se la gente gli avesse chiesto il motivo per cui faceva smorfie di dolore e sorrideva, avrebbe solo detto loro che era perché Arthur lo aveva posseduto abbastanza profondamente sul materasso la scorsa notte, dopo aver fatto sesso con lui nel corridoio, e sarebbe stata una bella storia da raccontare.  
   
"Sei ... tutto bene?" chiese Arthur, sembrando incerto se avesse dovuto chiedere.  
   
"Molto bene," lo rassicurò Merlin. «Tu tutto bene?"  
   
«Oh, sì," Arthur rise nel suo orecchio, facendo scivolare una guancia ruvida contro quella di Merlin.  
   
Merlin sospirò sotto di lui, sentendosi schiacciato sotto il peso notevole di Arthur. Non aveva idea di quanto gli piacesse essere posseduto fino a quando Arthur non l’aveva fatto. Non aveva certo mai dato se stesso fino in fondo a nessun altro prima. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Lui non apparteneva a tutti gli altri, dopo tutto. Non come apparteneva ad Arthur.  
   
Arthur diede un colpetto al suo zigomo con il naso, un altro gesto ridicolmente tenero. "Ti sto schiacciando".  
   
"No. Beh, sì. Un po’. Ma ... Va bene. "  
   
"Davvero?"  
   
"Hmm. Mi sento ... Ancorato ".  
   
E umano, pensò. Sì. Erano passati secoli da quando si era sentito così umano. Si era dimenticato come lo faceva sentire.  
   
"A me?" chiese Arthur, sinceramente curioso.  
   
"A tutto." Merlin girò la testa per guardare dove Arthur stava sbirciando verso di lui. "Ma soprattutto a te."  
   
Arthur si spostò in avanti, un peso caldo, sudato e pesante su di lui, per premere le sue labbra su quelle di Merlin di nuovo, ma fu solo un successo parziale a causa delle loro posizioni sul letto.  
   
"Avanti", disse Merlin con affetto. "Mettiti comodo."  
   
Con un grugnito, Arthur si sollevò da lui, e si lasciò cadere sulla schiena, braccia e gambe divaricate. Merlin lo vide spingersi fin sopra la sua testa, e afferrare qualcosa di blu tra la testata del letto e il materasso.  
   
"È il mio fazzoletto?" chiese Merlin, spingendosi sui gomiti, per guardare Arthur pulirsi proprio con quello.  
   
"Che cosa dovrei farci con il tuo fazzoletto?", disse Arthur, fingendo totale innocenza.  
   
Merlin rise, sorpreso ancora una volta dall’uomo al suo fianco. "Lo usi per..." Indirizzò ad Arthur uno sguardo scandalizzato. "Oh, questo è _sconcio_."  
   
Arthur inarcò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise, impenitente.  
   
" _Alcuni_ di questi sono scomparsi, in realtà," lo rimproverò Merlin, mentre Arthur asciugava il suo corpo con il suo fazzoletto apparentemente molto sconcio.  
   
"Davvero?" Arthur gli gettò il panno e si tirò su le lenzuola dove era, ai piedi del letto. "Dovresti prestare più attenzione alle tue cose."  
   
"Per tua fortuna non lo faccio", disse ironicamente Merlin, mentre asciugava se stesso, prima di lanciare il panno a terra.  
   
Guardò Arthur, che giaceva disteso sulla schiena, a torso nudo, le lenzuola fino alla vita, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa sul suo cuscino.  
   
Quando scese il silenzio tra loro, Arthur aggrottò la fronte, curioso. "Che cosa c’è?"  
   
"È solo ... strano. Non è vero? Questo? " Merlin fece un gesto tra di loro.  
   
"Strano?» Ripeté Arthur, come se fosse impazzito. " _Questo_ è ciò che trovi strano. Di tutto quello che ci è successo. Questo, tra di noi, è la parte che trovi _strana_. "  
   
"Beh-"  
   
"Quindi non la parte in cui ero morto da più di mille anni, o in cui tu sei immortale, o la magia dilagante in tutto il mondo, oppure i computer portatili o i cellulari o le automobili o _Marte_ -"  
   
"Sai cosa voglio dire", disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur sospirò rivolto a lui, cedendo. "Va bene. Sì, lo so. Ma io non lo chiamerei strano, esattamente. Lo chiamerei ... "  
   
"Che cosa?"  
   
"Rhifegh ahn gifarweh", disse Arthur, il Brittonic che usciva splendidamente dalle sue labbra.  
   
Merlin sorrise di gioia, perché Arthur aveva ragione, e non c’era alcuna espressione in inglese per questo sentimento. Ma quella frase dalla loro vecchia lingua ... si adattava perfettamente.  
   
Significava qualcosa di conosciuto, eppure sconosciuto. Familiare, ma strano.  
   
Parlava del volgere delle stagioni. Del cambio degli anni. Di percorsi di vita.  
   
Parlava di loro.  
   
"Vieni qui", disse Arthur, e lo attirò a sé.  
   
Merlin si lasciò manipolare nella posizione al fianco di Arthur, ma solo perché così poteva premere il naso nel collo di Arthur, far scorrere la gamba tra quelle di Arthur, e muovere il braccio e la mano sul petto nudo di Arthur.  
   
"Ti rendi conto che io non sono assolutamente una principessa piagnucolosa", disse Merlin sulla pelle calda di Arthur, mentre lui copriva entrambi con il lenzuolo.  
   
"Sono consapevole che non sei una donna, sì, abbastanza sorprendentemente," gli disse Arthur. "C’era qualche piccolo indizio qua e là."  
   
" _Piccolo_?" disse Merlin, sollevando la testa.  
   
"Non è ... No ... volevo dire ..." Arthur lo guardò, diventando un po’ rosso.  
   
"Stai _arrossendo_?" chiese Merlin, con gli occhi spalancati.  
   
"Non arrossisco".  
   
"Lo fai quando si sta parlando del mio cazzo", disse Merlin.  
   
Arthur sembrò scandalizzato. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, poi afferrò la testa di Merlin e la spinse giù sul suo petto. "Tieni a freno la lingua", disse Arthur, cercando di sembrare seccato.  
   
"Sì, la lingua...", disse perfidamente Merlin, e si premette sulla pelle del petto di Arthur, leccando giocosamente.  
   
Arthur lo colpì alla spalla, ma rise piano, in tono compiaciuto. "Quel tuo enorme letto in realtà è degno di una principessa, però," disse, chiaramente cercando di cambiare discorso.  
   
"Non c'è niente che non vada nel mio letto."  
   
"A parte il fatto che non ci hai dormito da quando sono tornato."  
   
"Per via di te e del buio. E per me e i miei sogni. "  
   
«Non solo", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin sorrise contro il petto di Arthur, sollevato di sentirlo, anche se l’aveva già capito.  
   
"Dovremo provare il tuo letto la prossima volta", disse Arthur. "Questo scricchiola così forte che ho pensato che stesse per crollare."  
   
"Non era esattamente colpa del letto, lo scricchiolio."  
   
"No, è stata colpa tua."  
   
Mia?"  
"Sì. Tu e il tuo ... Il tuo tutto. Mi fai provare la follia che nella mia vita ho sempre e solo sentito nel cuore della battaglia. "  
   
"Davvero sempre e solo allora?" si sentì chiedere Merlin, in un filo di voce, perché a quanto pare lui in realtà era un’insicura principessa piagnucolosa, e sarebbe stato preso in giro senza pietà da Arthur per quello.  
   
"Davvero," disse Arthur, che baciò i capelli di Merlin, e fece scivolare le dita teneramente sulle spalle e lungo la schiena, per disegnargli pigre figure sulla schiena.  
   
Merlin guardò dall'altra parte della stanza, preso in contropiede da quei gesti ridicolmente teneri. «Sei sempre stato così? Dopo?"  
   
«Sei sempre _così_? Durante?"  
   
"No", disse con fermezza Merlin. "Mai. Solo con te. "  
   
"Solo con me da sempre?" chiese Arthur, anche lui con un tono molto insicuro ora. "In tutti questi anni?"  
   
"Sì. Sempre e solo con te. "  
   
Arthur fece scivolare le braccia intorno a Merlin, assestandosi più saldamente contro di lui, sospirando.  
   
Merlin si rilassò contro il calore del fianco di Arthur, anche se la sua gamba sudava contro la pelle di Arthur e il suo braccio era schiacciato tra il suo stesso corpo e il materasso rigido. "Il mio letto potrebbe essere migliore per questa parte. È un po' più morbido. "  
   
"È sulla lista, non ti preoccupare."  
   
"Lista?"  
   
"Di posti dove ho intenzione di possederti", disse Arthur con noncuranza, come se stesse parlando del tempo. "Ti piacerebbe sentirli?"  
   
Merlin fece un piccolo rumore, e annuì con entusiasmo.  
   
"Qui, naturalmente. E le tue stanze. E la camera da letto al piano di sotto. E quel divano ridicolmente lussuoso in salotto. E il tavolo da pranzo al piano di sotto - "  
   
"Il mio tavolo da pranzo?" chiese Merlin, la sua voce resa profonda dall’improvvisa eccitazione, anche dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto. Arthur _aveva una lista_ , continuava a pensare.  
   
"Il tavolo da pranzo è colpa tua. Mi hai mostrato quei tuoi dannati slip. Ti ho quasi buttato sopra il tavolo proprio lì e subito. "  
   
Merlin farfugliò un rumore imbarazzante, rappresentandosi con la sua fantasia un’immagine di ciò che esattamente Arthur stava descrivendo.  
   
Arthur rise piano, scorrendo la sua coscia contro il punto in cui Merlin aveva già cominciato a eccitarsi. "Sul serio", disse, sembrando impressionato. "Di già."  
   
"Zitto," mormorò Merlin nella sua spalla. "È passato tanto tempo."  
   
"Quanto?"  
   
"C'era la guerra."  
   
"Quale?"  
   
Merlin premette la faccia nel collo di Arthur, respirando l'odore del suo re. "Non riesco a ricordare. Non ha importanza. Nessuno era importante. Non erano te. "  
   
Un sospiro tranquillo. E dopo sentì il naso di Arthur spingere sulla cima dei suoi capelli scompigliati, e poi un bacio.  
   
Merlin dovette chiudere gli occhi. Costringersi a respirare profondamente. Perché era troppo perfetto. Quel momento. Era assolutamente troppo perfetto. Qualcosa di orribile doveva succedere da un momento all'altro. Sicuramente il mondo stava per finire. Perché quello…  
   
Quello era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato. Tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato.  
   
"Tutto bene?" chiese Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin annuì, il viso premuto sulla sua pelle calda. Mi adatto perfettamente qui, pensò, e lo strinse, per metà eccitato e per metà assonnato, ma completamente felice.  
   
La terza volta che si sorprese ad addormentarsi, trasse un profondo respiro, cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
   
“Dormi", disse Arthur, in tono molto sveglio.  
   
"Non voglio," mormorò Merlin contro il suo collo. "Anche io ho una lista."  
   
"Oh, davvero?"  
   
"Di tutte le cose che voglio fare con te. A te. Per te. Una lista così lunga ".  
   
"Inizieremo a lavorarci per prima cosa domani mattina. Sarà il mio ordine del giorno ufficiale per la giornata ".  
   
"Prometti?"  
   
"Sì, Merlin. Lo prometto."  
   
Merlin iniziò a rilassarsi. Ma poi si ricordò. Tutte le notti passate. Tutti gli incubi.  
   
"Ti sveglierò se sogni," lo rassicurò Arthur.  
   
Sì, pensò. Arthur ci sarebbe stato. Alzò una mano sul petto di Arthur, premette il palmo della mano sopra il suo battito cardiaco, con gli occhi chiusi.  
   
"Avanti", disse Arthur. "Dormi."  
   
"Sì, mio signore."  
   
Era quasi addormentato quando sentì la mano di Arthur coprire la sua. "Dillo?"  
   
"Hmm?"  
   
"Quello che volevi dire veramente. Proprio adesso. Quando hai detto 'mio signore' ".  
   
Merlin sorrise. "Hai capito, finalmente."  
   
Arthur gli diede un altro bacio tra i capelli. "Dimmelo?" sussurrò.  
   
Merlin intrecciò le dita in quelle di Arthur. "Mio re. Mia vita."  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di far uscire le parole dalle labbra.  
   
"Per favore, Merlin," sussurrò Arthur.  
   
"Mio _amore_ ," disse Merlin con voce strozzata.  
   
Le braccia di Arthur si strinsero intorno a lui. "Proprio come tu sei il mio."  
   
Merlin premette il viso nel collo di Arthur. Sentì le mani di lui scivolare sul suo corpo, lento e leggero, rilassandolo nel sonno.  
   
"Riposa, Merlin. Veglierò io su di te ".  
   
"Non sono una principessa," borbottò Merlin, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano.  
   
"Sì, lo so, sei un potente stregone, ora sta zitto e dormi prima che ti colpisca con qualcosa e ti faccia perdere conoscenza".  
   
Merlin sorrise stordito. «Sì, sire," sospirò, e, infine, si abbandonò al sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Questo capitolo è dedicato alla splendida maryluis. Perché è dolcissima, perché domani è il suo compleanno e perché si merita tutto quello che c’è di più bello nella vita.  
> E questo capitolo è proprio bello, non è vero???  
> Mi auguro davvero di non aver fatto un disastro con la traduzione, perché la pura poesia dell’originale è ... inarrivabile.  
> A proposito di maryluis, devo ringraziare sempre lei per avermi fatto scoprire un’altra piccola chicca che riguarda il capitolo precedente, in particolare il momento in cui Merlin, ubriaco fradicio, si mette a cantare per Arthur quella canzoncina nel parco. Nelle nostre deliranti chiacchierate su tumblr (mi trovate qui, btw) post- pubblicazione del capitolo, lei mi ha chiesto se era davvero una canzone o solo pura invenzione. Io sono caduta dal pero, perché non la conoscevo e non mi ero posta il problema di cercarla, ma è bastato googlare l’incipit per trovare... questo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWh9JbBZC_Q ... meraviglioso...  
> Ma torniamo a questo capitolo... finalmente abbiamo dato un significato al rating rosso, vero?  
> Parliamone... dolcezza infinita, risate, passione sfrenata, confessioni... cosa vi è piaciuto di più? A me abbastanza... tutto! Però devo dire che ho adorato il punto in cui Arthur cerca di... prendere le cose con calma, e Merlin gli confessa che non si è mai concesso di prendersi il suo tempo in fatto di sesso. Un altro indizio, se ci fosse bisogno, per capire come il nostro amato stregone abbia tristemente trascorso gli anni interminabili in cui era stato strappato al suo re.  
> Bene ora la finisco qui, se no le note diventano più lunghe del capitolo ...  
> Fatemi sapere le vostre impressioni!  
> Alla prossima!


	30. ai posti di combattimento

Arthur era appena scivolato nel sonno quando sentì che Merlin aveva iniziato a sognare. Era una cosa sottile, solo una contrazione del suo braccio, un irrigidimento della mascella.  
   
Arthur premette le labbra sulla fronte di Merlin e fece scivolare le dita attraverso i folti capelli neri per calmarlo. "Merlin", disse a bassa voce. "Svegliati. Stai sognando."  
   
Merlin fece un piccolo rumore, le ciglia scure che fluttuavano sulle sue guance pallide, solleticando la spalla di Arthur, prima di addormentarsi di nuovo.  
   
Arthur sistemò le braccia intorno alle spalle di Merlin, affondando il naso nei folti capelli che aveva disordinato con le sue dita, e inalando i profumi ormai familiari di spezie, vaniglia, sudore e sesso.  
   
Sembrava così incredibilmente naturale, pensò. Avere Merlin lì. Nel suo letto. Tra le sue braccia. Caldo e nudo e sistemato sopra il suo corpo, con le sue ossa dell'anca affilate, il petto piatto premuto contro di lui.  
   
'Rhifegh ahn gifarweh', pensò Arthur. Familiare ma nuovo. Era proprio così che si sentiva. Che aveva senso. Perché era così che Merlin gli era sembrato fin da quando aveva fatto il primo passo fuori del lago.  
   
Anche se, ad essere onesto con se stesso, Merlin gli era sembrato così anche a Camelot. Conosciuto eppure sconosciuto. Non solo per i segreti di Merlin e la sua magia. Ma a causa del profondo legame tra di loro.  
   
Arthur fissò nelle sue stanze a lume di candela, un lieve sorriso, pensando che fosse una cosa molto buona, in effetti, che non avessero assecondato i loro sentimenti l'uno per l'altro a Camelot. Se lo avessero fatto, le sue guardie avrebbero sfondato la porta regolarmente, allarmati dai rumori che avrebbero fatto.  
   
Perché, dei del cielo, erano stati rumorosi nel fare l’amore, pensò Arthur. Erano stati rumorosi e sfrenati e senza vergogna, e Merlin soprattutto, quando Arthur era salito su di lui e lo aveva posseduto, irrazionale e pazzo di desiderio.  
   
Arthur strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle forti dell’uomo al suo fianco, meravigliandosi dell'intensità del loro amplesso.  
   
Non avevo idea che potesse essere così, pensò.  
   
Solo in battaglia aveva sentito una tale selvaggia intensità. E lo aveva derubato di ogni brandello di controllo. E quando aveva cercato di ritornare in sé, Merlin lo aveva incoraggiato ancora, per raggiungere ulteriori vette di passione, afferrandolo, chiamandolo il suo re selvaggio, il suo guerriero, il suo amore.  
   
Solo per te sono mai stato così, pensò Arthur tra sé. Sempre e solo per te.  
   
Si rilassò nel letto, veramente esausto, come se si fosse allenato per ore. Ma le dannate lenzuola erano bagnate sotto di lui, e la sua pelle prudeva per l'olio, e non sarebbe stato davvero comodo.  
   
Dopo aver controllato per assicurarsi che Merlin fosse profondamente addormentato, Arthur si alzò dal letto. Sistemò Merlin sotto le lenzuola e le coperte, infilò un paio di pantaloni che erano sul pavimento, poi strisciò fuori dalla stanza per andare a lavarsi.  
   
Si prese il suo tempo in bagno, lavandosi con un panno caldo, guardando il suo riflesso mentre lo faceva.  
   
Sembra che abbia appena combattuto in una mischia, pensò. Aveva i capelli arruffati ed era sudato, il collo e il petto chiazzati, i muscoli si contraevano per lo sforzo fisico intenso, in particolare le cosce e le gambe.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo, ricordando Merlin che si contorceva e si dimenava sotto di lui, spingendosi incontro ad ogni spinta dei fianchi di Arthur, supplicando che Arthur lo _scopasse_ , una parola sporca meravigliosamente moderna che suonava come il sesso stesso dalle labbra di Merlin.  
   
Il pensiero di tutto questo lo fece eccitare, e fu costretto a sistemarselo nei pantaloni del pigiama.  
   
Stupido da parte mia stare qui a _pensarci_ , si disse. Sarebbe molto meglio tornare nelle mie stanze e _farlo_ ancora, invece.  
   
E c'era davvero molto da fare, non è vero? Perché a quanto pare Merlin _aveva una lista_.  
   
Ma sulla via del ritorno nelle sue stanze, Arthur decise di fare una piccola deviazione al piano di sotto. C'era ancora la cena sul tavolo da pranzo, si ricordò. Avrebbe potuto fornire un eccellente nutrimento al risveglio. In questo modo si sarebbe potuto iniziare a lavorare su quella lista di Merlin fin da subito. E anche sulla sua stessa lista per la stessa materia.  
   
Un elenco che comprendeva alcune attività proprio su questo tavolo, pensò Arthur ironicamente, mentre prendeva alcune torte di mele dal tavolo da pranzo e le impilava su un piatto. Sì, aveva piani precisi per Merlin e quella tavola.  
   
Dopo aver raccolto il cibo come stabilito, Arthur frugò nella scatola del ghiaccio, e vi trovò un meraviglioso assortimento di biscotti e pane dolce.  
   
Che tesoro Eleanor, pensò, mentre aggiungeva gli scones al suo piatto. Per questo, e per avergli mostrato la lettera di Merlin in precedenza quel giorno. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per ripagarla. Un titolo, forse. Era così felice quando l'aveva chiamata 'Lady'.  
   
Dopo aver chiuso la porta della ghiacciaia, Arthur si voltò per lasciare la cucina-  
   
-e sentì un dolore acuto attraversare il suo corpo come una spada.  
   
Il suo piatto scivolò dalle dita intorpidite e si frantumò sul pavimento.  
   
Barcollò di lato, la spalla che sbatteva contro il muro, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.  
   
Mille dita lo artigliavano, cercando di tirarlo via da dove era, cercando di costringerlo in qualche luogo che non gli apparteneva.  
   
"Merlin", farfugliò, e si strinse lo stomaco.  
   
Sotto i suoi piedi, la terra cominciò a tremare.  
   
I bicchieri si infransero sui loro scaffali, i quadri oscillarono sulle pareti.  
   
Arthur strinse gli occhi, combattendo una crescente ondata di nausea.  
   
Con l'occhio della mente vide il lago di Avalon pieno di luce dorata, che ribolliva violentemente contro una rete blu incandescente. Mentre la rete si ispessiva e brillava luminosa, vide la montagna che proteggeva Camelot sgretolarsi nella polvere, il castello cadere in rovina, e Merlin crollare nell'erba ai suoi piedi, gli occhi spalancati, dorati e vuoti.  
   
Arthur si spinse via dal muro, scuotendo la testa per cancellare la visione. Il tremore della terra e la debolezza delle gambe lo fecero franare in una sola volta a terra, ma si tenne forte ai mobili e alla parete e si tirò su, spingendosi in avanti, verso la tromba delle scale.  
   
La rete si stava stringendo. Gli artigli lo stavano catturando.  
   
Nel corridoio al piano superiore Arthur cadde due volte, le gambe che cedevano sotto di lui, ma ogni volta si tirò di nuovo in piedi e caricò in avanti, il suo cuore che batteva fuori dal petto in preda al panico.  
   
Perché in fondo al corridoio poteva sentire Merlin urlare.  
   
Arthur cadde sulle porte della sua camera e le spalancò, per trovare le sue stanze piene di nebbia blu brillante, nastri di luce dorati e bianche stelle in miniatura in rapido movimento.  
   
Il corpo di Merlin si stava inarcando sotto le lenzuola, le braccia gettate ai lati. “Arthur!” gridò, con la voce rotta dall’ angoscia.  
   
Arthur barcollò in avanti, cadendo sul letto, arrampicandosi sopra il materasso per crollare addosso a Merlin. “Svegliati!” gridò, anche se mentre parlava sapeva che non era un semplice incubo, che le cose intorno a loro non erano opera di Merlin, che questa volta _erano in pericolo_ -  
   
Gli occhi di Merlin si aprirono di scatto, senza vederlo, illuminati di oro incandescente. "Lo sto _facendo_...  basta...  _basta_... restituitemelo...   _restituitemelo..._  lo sto facendo!"  
   
Gli artigli intorno a lui si intensificarono, squarciandolo, mentre la luce della stanza divenne più luminosa intorno a lui e la terra tremò sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
Arthur si spinse sui gomiti e premette le mani ai lati del volto di Merlin. "Niente magia senza il permesso del tuo re, Merlin! Hai fatto un solenne giuramento! Non ti azzardare a romperlo!"  
   
Merlin fissò i suoi occhi selvaggi sul soffitto, sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte, con la luce dorata all'interno dei suoi occhi in aumento e in dissolvenza, come se fosse incerto. "Restituitemelo " gemette. " _Arthur_ -"  
   
"Sono _qui_ , Merlin, sono Arthur, sono qui, sono al _sicuro_.» Sentiva la sua forza cedere, e crollò giù sul corpo di Merlin, schiacciando entrambi sul letto, quasi troppo debole per fare qualsiasi cosa se non girare la testa e premere le labbra contro l'orecchio di Merlin. " _Ascoltami_ ," si costrinse a parlare. "La magia che stai facendo deve essere _fermata_. Mi senti? Ora obbedisci al comando del tuo re e ferma tutto questo!"  
   
Merlin rimase improvvisamente a bocca aperta, l'oro si dissolse dai suoi occhi. Quando un lungo sospiro uscì da lui, tutta la tensione del suo corpo svanì con esso, e lui crollò, immobile, sul letto.  
   
Le luci incandescenti sfumarono. Il tremore della terra cessò.  
   
Nel silenzio che seguì sentì Merlin sussurrare il suo nome. "Arthur?"  
   
Arthur si spinse sui gomiti, guardando negli occhi azzurri vuoti, rendendosi conto che la sua forza era tornata, e anche la sensazione di essere artigliato era scomparsa.  
   
Merlin gettò le braccia attorno Arthur e premette il viso nel suo collo, le labbra contro le pulsazioni. "Sei vivo," alitò contro la sua pelle. "Sei vivo..."  
   
"Hai sognato che ero in pericolo", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
Merlin annuì, il suo tremore in aumento, il suo respiro ansante.  
   
È in preda al panico, pensò Arthur. Terrorizzato. Disperato.  
   
 _Vulnerabile_.  
   
Arthur girò la testa per guardare fuori dalla finestra in riva al lago presso la torre in rovina, socchiudendo gli occhi, la sua mascella stretta, il corpo teso.  
   
Perché stava pensando a quei sogni.  
   
E alla magia.  
   
E alla guerra.  
   
Mentre Merlin si aggrappava a lui, il più grande mago che avesse mai camminato sulla terra piegato dalla sua stessa paura, Arthur pensò a Camelot.  
   
A tutto quello che aveva vissuto e visto, sofferto e imparato.  
   
Pensò ai sogni raccapriccianti sulla Torre Nera che avevano portato i suoi cavalieri incontro al pericolo. Alle allucinazioni terrificanti che avevano indebolito il governo di suo padre.  
   
Pensò agli eserciti di Cenred che assediavano il suo castello dall'esterno. E agli uomini di Agravaine infiltrati nella cittadella dall'interno.  
   
Pensò alle persone a cui aveva erroneamente dato fiducia, perché erano suoi parenti. Alle persone che gli avevano mentito, perché desideravano il suo potere, o temevano che cosa avrebbe fatto con esso.  
   
E pensò, anche, alle creature della Religione Antica sull'Isola di Avalon. A ciò che Gaius aveva scritto su di loro. A ciò che Merlin aveva detto su di loro.  
   
Arthur si sentì mancare il respiro nel petto.  
   
Naturalmente, pensò.  
   
 _Ovviamente_ …  
   
Sotto di lui poteva sentire Merlin tremare, ancora più violentemente di prima, i suoi respiri sempre più veloci, più fuori controllo.  
   
Con grande cura si mosse sul letto per sdraiarsi al fianco di Merlin. Merlin si girò con lui, come se fosse spaventato di perdere il contatto, premendosi quanto poteva contro il corpo di Arthur, le gambe allacciate con le proprie, il suo orecchio sul petto di Arthur, sopra il suo battito cardiaco.  
   
"Respira, Merlin," disse piano Arthur, e fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Merlin per lenire il panico, proprio come aveva fatto tante notti prima.  
   
Aspettò che il peggio fosse passato prima di parlare.  
   
"Ero nel lago, non è vero?", disse Arthur. "Hai sognato che venivo riportato indietro attraverso i cancelli di Avalon."  
   
Merlin lo guardò con palese stupore. "Come lo sai?"  
   
Cominciò a rispondere, ma poi si ricordò della Signora del Lago.  
   
Di lei che gli aveva parlato in segreto. Di come lei gli avesse restituito la sua spada quando era da solo, in piena notte. Di come avesse premuto il dito sulle proprie labbra.  
   
"Che altro è successo nel tuo sogno?" chiese invece Arthur. "Dimmi tutto."  
   
"Corde di magia ti attaccavano da sotto il lago."  
   
"Le hai viste come una minaccia, allora. Queste corde di magia ".  
   
"Sì", disse con enfasi Merlin. "C’era qualcosa che ti tirava sott'acqua. Stavano per portarti indietro se non avessi fatto qualcosa per loro. "  
   
"Ti ricordi che cos’era?"  
   
Merlin scosse la testa confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
   
Arthur guardò fuori dalla finestra di nuovo, alla torre sulla sua isola, in silenzio alla luce della luna, che sembrava per tutto il mondo come se fosse stata abbandonata per un migliaio di anni.  
   
"Merlin", disse, "Ti fidi di me?"  
   
Merlin si spinse sui gomiti. "Che razza di domanda è?"  
   
"Una domanda a cui voglio che tu risponda. Ti fidi di me?"  
   
"Lo sai che mi fido di te."  
   
"Bene." Arthur si chinò in avanti e lo baciò, profondamente e appassionatamente, fino a quando sentì Merlin rilassarsi contro di lui, un suono di appagamento che fremeva dalla sua gola. Con riluttanza, Arthur addolcì il bacio in qualcosa di più tenero, prima di allontanarsi, alla fine. "Meglio?"  
   
Merlin gli fece un ampio sorriso estatico veramente innamorato. Non una sola traccia di qualsiasi suo precedente panico era rimasta. "Meglio," sospirò.  
   
"Meraviglioso", disse Arthur. "Ora andiamo."  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere, aggrottando la fronte verso di lui, come Arthur scese dal letto. "Andiamo?"  
   
"Devi vestirti."  
   
"Vestirmi?"  
   
"Abiti formali, da cerimonia", disse Arthur, avvicinandosi al suo guardaroba.  
   
"Aspettiamo nobili in visita?" chiese Merlin, e rise piano.  
   
Arthur lo fissò.  
   
Il sorriso si dissolse dal volto di Merlin. "Arthur-"  
   
"Nessuna domanda," gli disse Arthur.  
   
"Nessuna domanda su _cosa_?"  
   
"Questa è una domanda, Merlin, e ho appena detto nessuna domanda. Non stavi ascoltando? "  
   
Merlin si alzò dal letto, fissandolo come se fosse impazzito. "Hai bevuto mentre dormivo?"  
   
Arthur afferrò un paio di pantaloni del pigiama dal suo armadio e li gettò a Merlin, che era nudo al chiaro di luna. "Vai a fare come ti dico."  
   
" _Perché_?" insistette Merlin, ignorando completamente tutto quello che gli era stato detto di fare.  
   
Il che non era certo una sorpresa, pensò Arthur. E significava che era costretto a dire a Merlin almeno una piccola parte della verità. Perché Merlin non era mai stato bravo a eseguire gli ordini, a dir poco. Era semplicemente terribile in questo se non capiva cosa stava succedendo.  
"Ho paura", disse Arthur a bassa voce, "che non posso dirti perché."  
Merlin si tirò su i pantaloni, la sua espressione che passava da curiosa a sospetta in un baleno. "Arthur..."  
   
"Ti ricordi," lo interruppe Arthur, "come hai saputo del vecchio sentiero sulla cresta della montagna? Rispondimi con sì o no. "  
   
Merlin era diventato veramente immobile, gli occhi scuri nella luce fioca. "Sì."  
   
"Ti ricordi quello che ti ho chiesto nei sotterranei? Una mia preoccupazione, che tu pensavi non fosse una cosa di cui preoccuparsi? "  
   
Merlin fissò il pavimento un lungo momento. Poi guardò improvvisamente Arthur, in un primo momento sorpreso, poi arrabbiato.  
   
Arthur inclinò la testa, un movimento sottile che solo Merlin poteva interpretare come 'sì, a quanto pare, avevo ragione'.  
   
La rabbia cambiò l’espressione di Merlin, che si voltò a guardare oltre la finestra.  
   
Arthur afferrò le sue spalle e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. "Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un giuramento”, disse, mantenendo le sue parole lente, la voce ferma. "Mi stai ascoltando, Merlin?"  
   
Merlin stava lanciando un'occhiata verso la finestra. Dopo quel tono di comando, rivolse la sua attenzione ad Arthur. «Sì, sire," disse con fermezza.  
   
"Ho bisogno che tu mi giuri che farai come io ti comando. Senza domande."  
   
Il dolore di quindici lunghi secoli di solitudine luccicava chiaramente negli occhi di Merlin. «Tu non sai quello che mi stai chiedendo," sussurrò.  
   
"Lo so. Ti sto chiedendo di avere fiducia in me. Proprio come hai fatto molto tempo fa. "  
   
Merlin esitò più a lungo di quanto Arthur avrebbe voluto. "Lo giuro, sire,» disse alla fine.  
   
"Bene." Arthur prese il braccio di Merlin e lo guidò fino alla porta. "Ora vai e vestiti. Abiti formali da cerimonia. E prendi anche il tuo bastone ".  
   
"Il mio bastone? Dal-?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
Merlin afferrò la porta, fece un inchino con la testa, ansimando.  
   
Si è reso conto della gravità della situazione, pensò Arthur.  
   
"Arthur ..." Merlin sussurrò, come se fosse sul punto di fare una domanda, ma poi rimase in silenzio.  
   
"Credi in me", disse Arthur con fermezza. "Come una volta".  
   
"Non c'è nessuno a cui io creda di più", disse Merlin, e forzò un piccolo, triste sorriso.  
   
Arthur dovette combattere contro un potente impulso di prenderlo tra le braccia. "Vai a trovare qualcosa da indossare che non sembri come se avessi pulito i pavimenti con quello addosso", si costrinse a dire. "E una giacca. Ho voglia di una passeggiata serale. "  
   
“Sì, sire,” disse con fermezza, portando le spalle indietro, un lampo di forza nei suoi occhi ora, o di determinazione, che erano entrambi un buon inizio.  
   
Arthur lo guardò camminare lungo il corridoio, quasi a passo di marcia, e si trovò a pensare che forse avevano una possibilità nel combattimento, dopo tutto.  
   
Quando fu solo, chiuse entrambe le porte, e si diresse a piedi nudi verso la finestra sul lago, per guardare fuori alla torre.  
   
La sua vista alla luce della luna gli ricordava come era apparsa nelle immagini mostrategli dai cristalli.  
   
Loro erano la chiave di tutto questo, pensò.  
   
La Torre. Il lago. Il cerchio di pietre. Excalibur. Lui e Merlin sulla riva.  
   
E la sua visione, pensò. Che aveva anch’essa un ruolo.  
   
La visione di lui in piedi nella sua sala del trono. Del filone scintillante d'oro che si era allungato dal polso di Merlin al suo, e attraverso l'elsa della sua spada, e da lì nel terreno.  
   
'Saprai cosa fare.'  
   
'Ora non ci perderemo.'  
   
Nel silenzio della notte, Arthur fece un respiro profondo, ghignando selvaggiamente, un'ondata di eccitazione che accelerava il suo cuore. La stessa ferocia che aveva provato prima del primo scontro con una spada, al primo grido di battaglia.  
   
So che cosa state per fare ora, pensò Arthur, rivolto alla torre. Alla fine, lo so.  
   
E ancora meglio, _io_ _so_ , ora, _cosa devo fare_.  
 


	31. e l’ho sempre fatto

Merlin fu costretto a rovistare in quattro diverse casse di legno nella sua biblioteca prima di trovare i vestiti che aveva indossato in occasione dell'ultima cerimonia formale a Camelot. Che era stata il matrimonio di Arthur e Gwen.  
   
Per poco non cadde due volte tirando su i calzoni scuri, le calze e gli stivali, poi in qualche modo si impigliò nei lacci della sua tunica rossa, e, infine, quasi si strozzò legando il suo fazzoletto viola.  
   
Qualcosa era accaduto, continuava a pensare. Qualcosa di abbastanza terribile che aveva messo Arthur su una linea d'azione di cui non poteva nemmeno parlare. Perché a quanto pare erano osservati.  
   
Merlin combatté l'impulso di usare la sua magia per vedere se fosse vero. Arthur non gli disse di farlo. E non poteva chiedere il permesso con loro che li osservavano.  
   
Chi lo stava facendo? si chiedeva. _Come_ lo stanno facendo? Il castello avrebbe dovuto essere sicuro. I suoi incantesimi e le pietre avrebbero dovuto essere una protezione sufficiente. Ma a quanto pare non lo erano. E Arthur se ne era accorto, quando lui stesso non l’aveva fatto.  
   
Sembrava impossibile. Ma Arthur sembrava molto sicuro. E poi l’aveva esortato alla fiducia, alla lealtà e all' _obbedienza_. Che erano tutti brutti, bruttissimi segni, pensò Merlin. Perché tutti significavano la stessa cosa.  
   
Qualcosa di orribile stava per accadere.  
   
Basta, si disse con fermezza. Non pensare a questo. Concentrati solo su ciò che Arthur ti ha detto di fare. Concentrati su ciò di cui ha bisogno. Puoi affrontare questo insieme a lui, qualunque cosa sia. Puoi affrontare _qualsiasi_ cosa per lui. Anche se questo significasse _morire_ per lui, o qualcosa che si avvicini molto a quello.  
   
Merlin recuperò il bastone dei Sidhe da sotto il letto, con una dozzina di pensieri dei più orribili che si facevano strada nella sua mente, e poi si avviò con quello nelle sue stanze.  
   
Mentre camminava lungo il corridoio i suoi muscoli dolevano, un dolore che lui avrebbe voluto assaporare senza l'interruzione della morte imminente.  
   
"La storia della mia dannata vita," mormorò.  
   
Quando spalancò le porte della camera di Arthur, si bloccò sulla porta, lo sguardo fisso.  
   
Arthur era in piedi in mezzo alle sue stanze, nella sua cotta di maglia, il mantello rosso, calzoni scuri e stivali.  
   
Excalibur era nel fodero alla cintura.  
   
E sul capo di Arthur c’era la sua corona.  
   
Oh mio dio, è bellissimo, pensò Merlin, e capì subito che non era quello che avrebbe dovuto pensare. Quello che avrebbe dovuto pensare sarebbe dovuto essere: ‘perché è vestito in quel modo'. Ma non poteva farne a meno. Nella luce delle candele tremolanti, vestito con il suo abbigliamento regale e con la sua corona d'oro, la vista del suo re gli tolse il fiato.  
   
Morirei mille volte per proteggere quest'uomo, pensò Merlin disperatamente, mentre Arthur faceva un passo verso di lui, che indossava la sua giacca e il fazzoletto da collo, come se si stessero preparando a partecipare a una festa insieme.  
   
"Eri vestito così al mio matrimonio", disse Arthur.  
   
"Ti ricordi come ero vestito quel giorno?" chiese Merlin, dimostrando ancora una volta che il suo cervello era completamente andato, per le sciocchezze che uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
   
"Non eri l'unico che osservava costantemente," gli rispose Arthur in un tono chiaramente provocante, cosa che era del tutto disorientante, perché non erano sul punto di morire di una morte orribile, proprio adesso? E lì c’era Arthur, che flirtava con lui? E armeggiava anche con la sua giacca?  
   
   
"Io- Arthur- Cosa?"  
   
Arthur gli diede uno di quegli sguardi affettuosi ma esasperati che suggerivano una totale mancanza di intelligenza da parte del suo servitore. "Manca qualcosa, però", osservò.  
   
Merlin guardò la giacca. "Cosa?"  
   
"Ce l'ho qui."  
   
Seguì Arthur al suo tavolo da pranzo, alla scatola di legno posta su di esso. Quella in cui era stata conservata la sua corona per tutti quei secoli.  
   
Arthur rovistò nella scatola e prese un piccolo medaglione rotondo di metallo che portava una croce rialzata e un drago. "Questo apparteneva a mia madre", disse. "E porta il suo sigillo.» Fece un passo molto vicino a Merlin, afferrando la giacca, per fissare il medaglione sul tessuto, a destra sul cuore.  
   
"Arthur, non posso ..."  
   
"Prendila e basta", disse Arthur dolcemente, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con i suoi occhi azzurri seri[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3672385&i=1#_edn1). Dopo aver assicurato il medaglione al suo posto, vi posò il palmo della mano. "Quando lo guardi, ricordati che siamo insieme. Io e te, sempre. " Merlin sentì la gola stringere, e lo stomaco contorcersi, certo ora che qualcosa di orribile stava davvero per accadere. "Per favore, dimmi cosa sta succedendo," sussurrò.  
   
Arthur contrasse le sopracciglia. Severo, con aria di rimprovero.  
   
"Giusto," Merlin sospirò.  
   
Arthur fece un passo indietro da lui, il mantello che gli ondeggiava intorno alle gambe, la sua espressione indurita, la mano che stringeva l'elsa della sua spada.  
   
È pronto per la battaglia, pensò Merlin. Si raddrizzò di riflesso, espirando profondamente, sentendo il peso del sigillo sul petto.  
   
"Bella notte per una passeggiata, non credi, Merlin?" Arthur chiese casualmente, il suo tono leggero in netto contrasto con i suoi occhi azzurri stretti, il suo sorriso sottile.  
   
"Come vuoi tu, sire," disse Merlin.  
   
"Mi piacerebbe che la scrivessi questa," osservò Arthur, mentre gli passava davanti.  
   
Merlin soffocò una risata, poi si affrettò a seguire il suo re, mentre procedeva a grandi passi lungo il corridoio, il mantello che si trascinava dietro di lui, la corona scintillante alla luce delle torce.  
   
Si fecero strada lungo il corridoio, in silenzio, i loro passi che echeggiavano sulle pareti in pietra, le fibbie della cotta di maglia di Arthur che strisciavano leggermente insieme, il bastone di legno di Merlin che picchiava sul pavimento ogni pochi passi.  
   
Senza dire una parola Merlin seguì Arthur giù per le scale nella sua residenza, e da lì fuori dalla porta della Torre Nord, nell’aria umida e fredda.  
   
Era una notte come le altre, pensò, mentre Arthur lo conduceva giù per la collina illuminata dalla luna. Solo poche rane e grilli disturbavano il sussurro delle onde. Non c’erano altre creature agitate. Almeno, nessuna che potesse vedere.  
   
Lo sguardo di Merlin continuava a deviare verso la torre sull’isola. Voleva disperatamente entrare in contatto con le antiche magie. Per vedere se qualcosa era cambiato.  
   
Sentì la magia gorgogliare dentro di lui, inquieto e insoddisfatto. La voglia di fare qualcosa era incontrollabile. Ma lui resistette. Era un vecchio impulso. Una cattiva abitudine. Agire tutto da solo. Prendere decisioni per conto del suo re.  
   
Una volta, tanto tempo fa, aveva cercato di salvare Albion tutto da solo. E per quindici secoli aveva convissuto con le conseguenze. Quindici lunghi secoli solitari. Non avrebbe fatto di nuovo lo stesso errore.  
   
Seguirò i comandi di Arthur, si disse Merlin con rabbia. Farò quello che mi dice. Lo farò. Anche se questo mi condurrà dritto nella bocca dell'inferno.  
   
O in qualche luogo molto vicino, pensò Merlin, mentre seguiva Arthur nel parco, al basamento del cerchio di pietre di Avalon. Il punto esatto in cui aveva mandato via Arthur tanto tempo prima.  
   
Merlin si posizionò al fianco di Arthur e piantò il suo bastone di legno a terra.  
   
Arthur estrasse la spada e la tenne davanti a lui, con le spalle indietro, il mento sollevato. "Sono Re Arthur Pendragon di Camelot!" Gridò alla torre, con la sua voce da battaglia. "Esigo un’udienza con gli Anziani dei Sidhe!"  
   
Tutto intorno a loro, silenzio.  
   
Solo l'acqua che si increspava sulla riva. I grilli e le rane.  
   
Merlin guardò e vide la mascella di Arthur contrarsi, come previsto. Arthur aveva sempre odiato essere ignorato.  
   
"Va bene", disse Arthur. "Se così dev’essere... Attiriamo la loro attenzione. "  
   
"Come?"  
   
"Cominciamo", rispose Arthur in tono basso, "con spedire quella dannata _torre_ all' _inferno_."  
   
Merlin si sentì mancare il fiato, gli occhi spalancati, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata nel petto. "Vuoi ... che io…"  
   
Arthur si girò verso di lui, un brutale, feroce sorriso. " _Distruggi la torre_."  
   
"Distruggi la torre," sussurrò Merlin, stordito al solo pensiero.  
   
" _Ora_ ," gli ordinò Arthur, la voce piena di spade, sangue e vendetta.  
   
Merlin si sentì annuire, più e più volte, perché... oh Dio, sì, _per favore_ , quella torre maledetta, stava per liberarsi di quella _torre_ maledetta, quanto _odiava quella torre maledetta_ –  
   
"E Merlin?"  
   
"Si, sire?"  
   
Arthur batté una mano forte sulla sua spalla. " _Non_ essere discreto."  
   
Merlin rise dal profondo del petto, un suono isterico e orribile, e rise ancora quando si girò verso il lago per pronunciare l'incantesimo perfetto che aveva già in mente, perché aveva avuto _quindici secoli_ per pianificare come avrebbe voluto distruggere quella maledetta cosa, aveva dannatamente _fantasticato_ su questo, e lì c’era Arthur, che gli ordinava di farlo-  
   
"Dritta all’ _inferno_ , Merlin", disse Arthur crudelmente, e fece un passo dietro di lui, per guardare da sopra la sua spalla.  
   
Merlin posizionò i piedi saldamente a terra, fissò con occhi selvaggi la torre, mentre la magia danzava sulla sua pelle, e _cantava_ , elementare e potente –  
   
Con un feroce urlo Merlin spinse entrambe le braccia tese davanti a sé, e la sua magia esplose da lui, procedendo attraverso il lago, attaccando in profondità il cuore della torre.  
   
All'interno della torre ogni pietra ricordò che una volta era stata terra, e che la terra era stata un tempo fuoco, e che il fuoco doveva _bruciare-_  
   
La torre brillò di una luce gialla, e poi bianca, e infine esplose con un rombo di tuono che fece tremare il suolo.  
   
L’enorme palla di fuoco ruggì verso l'esterno, trasformando la notte in giorno, espandendosi in tutte le direzioni attraverso il lago, accecante come un sole, prima che le fiamme si tingessero di rosso, e poi arancione, e poi finalmente si trasformarono in cenere grigia che galleggiava dolcemente sulla superficie del lago.  
   
Merlin lasciò cadere le braccia, barcollando, soffocando una risata strozzata.  
   
Perché l'isola era vuota.  
   
Non c’era assolutamente niente sopra.  
   
Le lacrime riempirono gli occhi di Merlin, e lui fece un profondo respiro affannoso, e scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, istericamente, il suo corpo che tremava con tale violenza che quasi le gambe cedettero sotto di lui.  
   
Sentì le mani di Arthur sulle sue spalle, che lo stabilizzavano.  
   
Merlin indirizzò un sorriso fiero al suo re. "Intendevi dire questo, sire?" chiese, la sua voce stupidamente alta e venata di follia.  
   
Arthur lo guardò con cupa soddisfazione. "Ti sei divertito, vero?"  
   
« _Non ne hai idea_!" urlò Merlin al cielo.  
   
Arthur tornò al suo fianco, stringendogli forte la spalla.  
   
Merlin riprese il controllo, anche se il suo cuore batteva ancora all'impazzata. "Cosa vuoi che faccia dopo?" chiese, fissando in stato di shock l'isola vuota. Sparita, pensò. È sparita, è andata, è fatta-  
   
"Quello che faremo dopo dipende interamente dai nostri amici Sidhe", rispose Arthur.  
   
Come in risposta, una foschia blu si levò dal lago e dalla sua isola. Una dozzina di piccole luci bianche galleggiarono all'interno della nebbia, per sfrecciare avanti e indietro sopra l'acqua.  
   
"Beh, guarda un po’", disse Arthur aspramente. "Sembra che ci sia stata concessa udienza. Gentile da parte loro ".  
   
Una delle luci accelerò verso di loro, per fermarsi al bordo dell'acqua.  
   
Arthur si avvicinò al lago, la sua spada a portata di mano. Merlin si affrettò a rimanere al suo fianco, seguendolo fino a quando non ebbero le dita dei piedi quasi in acqua.  
   
Merlin poteva sentire la magia antica e potente che si irradiava dall’Anziano Sidhe, nelle sue vesti fluenti con il suo piccolo bastone di legno. La piccola creatura blu aleggiava quasi immobile nell'aria, battendo le sue ali blu rapidamente, in modo che anche Arthur potesse vederlo chiaramente.  
   
Sembrava, pensò Merlin, _estremamente_ arrabbiato.  
   
Arthur pareva tranquillo. "Ti do il benvenuto, Lord Anziano dei Sidhe", disse formalmente, come se fosse sui gradini della sua cittadella, con tutti i suoi cavalieri in fila dietro di lui.  
   
"Tu _osi_ attaccare l'antica dimora dei Sidhe!" Tuonò la creatura, la sua voce profonda e rombante nonostante le sue dimensioni.  
   
" _Voi_ osate attaccare _noi_ sulle _nostre_ terre," ringhiò Arthur in risposta.  
   
"Attaccare?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"I tuoi _sogni_ , Merlin," gli rispose Arthur da sopra la spalla.  
   
I miei sogni? pensò. Ma non erano-  
   
L’Anziano Sidhe lo guardò, sogghignando.  
   
E Merlin si sentì mancare il fiato, come se fosse stato preso a calci nello stomaco.  
   
"I miei _sogni_ ," sussurrò, mentre una dozzina di suggerimenti e segni che avrebbe _dovuto_ notare prima tutti, ora finalmente trovavano con perfetta chiarezza una risposta.  
   
 _Idiota_ , pensò con cattiveria. Per non aver nemmeno preso in considerazione, neppure per un secondo, che i suoi sogni potessero essere stati causati da qualcosa al di fuori di lui! E lui avrebbe dovuto! Assolutamente avrebbe dovuto, a causa dei tempi, della natura, e anche della _sensazione_ che gli provocavano!  
   
Ma no, era stato così ciecamente terrorizzato dall'impensabile, dal diventare Morgana, dal timore di trasformarsi in tutto ciò che odiava, che non aveva mai provato per un secondo a prendere in considerazione qualsiasi altra alternativa.  
   
 _Ci osservavano_ , pensò Merlin amaramente, attraverso una nuvola vertiginosa di rabbia. Sono stati a guardarci- a _guardarmi_! Così, _ovviamente_ , sapevano che avrei reagito in quel modo!  
   
"Su quali basi ci avete attaccato?» chiese Arthur. "Che cosa volete?"  
   
"Vogliamo ciò che è nostro!" sibilò la creatura. "Il potere dietro i cancelli di Avalon! Lui lo vincolerà a noi, ora, in modo che possiamo riprendere il nostro posto all'interno delle antiche magie del mondo!"  
   
 "Avreste potuto _chiedermi_ di aiutarvi!" Merlin esplose. "Ho aiutato altri prima di voi a ricongiungersi con gli antichi poteri senza che loro mi _torturassero_ per farlo!"  
   
La piccola creatura sogghignò a Merlin, il suo piccolo volto pieno di disgusto. "I Sidhe non hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto, Emrys l'Abominevole, Traditore dell’Antica Religione! Vogliamo solamente che ci restituisci ciò che è nostro! " L’Anziano volò davanti al viso di Arthur, a pochi centimetri dal naso. «Di’ al tuo servitore di fare come i Sidhe comandano!"  
   
"E se lo faccio?" lo sfidò Arthur. "Che cosa otteniamo in cambio?"  
   
"In cambio, vi lasceremo stare", disse la creatura, e gli indirizzò un sorriso con i suoi denti taglienti. "In cambio, il prezzo _per la tua vita_ sarà ripagato, e non sarai portato indietro attraverso i cancelli di Avalon nel buio e nella morte."  
   
Merlin si lanciò in avanti nello stesso momento in cui Arthur fece un passo per bloccare il suo cammino, chiaramente anticipando la sua perdita di controllo per la minaccia ricevuta.  
   
"Capisco", disse Arthur per inciso. "Allora sono i Sidhe che devono decidere il prezzo che devo pagare per la mia vita, vero? E sono i Sidhe che controllano i miei legami con Avalon. È questo che ci stai dicendo?"  
   
L’espressione della creatura si contrasse visibilmente.  
   
"Una storia interessante", disse Arthur. "Eppure... la maggior parte sono menzogne."  
   
La creatura sibilò, sbattendo le ali furiosamente.  
   
"Nell'interesse della pace", disse Arthur con voce tesa, "Io tralascerò il vostro ... errore. Così come sono disposto a dimenticare tutti gli errori del passato. "  
   
Merlin osservò Arthur abbassare la spada e fare un passo indietro, dando un po’ di spazio alla creatura, guardandola con calma nonostante tutto quello che era successo.  
   
Stava negoziando, realizzò Merlin. Anche dopo tutto quello che era successo, Arthur stava cercando di negoziare la pace. Proprio come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima, quando aveva offerto una tregua a un re addolorato per la morte del figlio. O quando aveva concesso a una regina in lutto per suo marito assassinato metà del suo regno in cambio di una battaglia fra campioni.  
   
"Voglio la pace tra di noi," stava dicendo Arthur alla piccola creatura, con una nobiltà che fece male al cuore di Merlin. "Ma non ci può essere pace senza onestà. Il tempo dell’inganno e delle menzogne deve finire qui. Ora. Con noi. Quindi ti chiedo ancora una volta, mio signore Sidhe. Se dico a Merlin di fare come voi chiedete, che _cosa accadrà_?"  
   
La creatura scoprì i denti, puntando il suo bastone furiosamente contro Arthur. "I Sidhe non ti devono nessuna risposta! Eravamo qui da prima che la vostra specie si diffondesse come una piaga nel mondo! Chi sei tu per pretendere qualcosa da noi! "  
   
"Io sono colui il cui nome è stato pronunciato nella profezia da prima che voi foste mai _nati_!" gli ringhiò contro Arthur. «E sono l'unico ad avere il potere di concedervi una qualsiasi delle vostre esigenze! Se rifiutate di trattare con me, allora questi negoziati sono finiti! "  
   
Arthur si voltò per andarsene, il suo mantello che vorticava intorno alle gambe.  
   
" _Eku kjadra endolez_!" Ruggì il Sidhe, e spinse in avanti il suo bastone.  
   
" _Scildan_!" urlò Merlin, spingendo in avanti un braccio, in modo che la magia del Sidhe rimbalzasse innocua contro una sfera d'oro incandescente.  
   
La creatura ruggì per la rabbia, volteggiando furiosamente fuori dallo scudo protettivo di Merlin.  
   
"Ci darai ciò che vogliamo, Emrys l'Abominevole!" Ruggì. "Che sia per il tormento incessante dei tuoi sogni o per la follia in cui cadrai dopo la morte del tuo piccolo re! Quando sarai vuoto e spezzato e perso sarai alla nostra mercé e farai come vogliamo! E quando avremo finito con te ti faremo supplicare di porre fine alla tua miserabile esistenza! "  
   
Arthur si mosse così rapidamente che Merlin sentì solo il fischio della sua lama, che si mosse attraverso il suo scudo magico e colpì l’Anziano Sidhe, prima che la creatura esplodesse come un fuoco d'artificio di luce e magia.  
   
 " _Non_ credo", disse Arthur crudelmente, ansimando.  
   
Al centro del lago, tutte le luci bianche dei Sidhe sfrecciarono in aria follemente. Diverse decine di altre creature salirono su dalle nebbie blu, che erano increspate e in aumento sulla superficie dell'acqua.  
   
"Stanno sicuramente venendo ad ucciderci", disse Merlin.  
   
"Che ci provino." Arthur afferrò il braccio di Merlin e lo tirò due passi avanti, in modo che i loro piedi fossero nel lago.  
   
"Cosa fai?"  
   
Arthur si chinò e fissò nell’acqua. "Sono distratti. Puoi mostrarti?"  
   
Ai piedi di Arthur, l'acqua si calmò, e Merlin poté vedere una donna che guardava verso di loro, con le mani alzate per premere contro la superficie dell'acqua da sotto.  
   
"Freya," sussurrò Merlin, e si accucciò accanto ad Arthur, raggiungendola nell’acqua fredda. Ma la sua mano passò attraverso la sua come se lei non ci fosse affatto.  
   
"L’hanno tenuta prigioniera, insieme al resto delle magie di Avalon," disse Arthur a bassa voce, tendendo la mano verso l’acqua. "Ecco. Prova con me. "  
   
La mano di Freya si chiuse intorno alla sua, e lui la tirò su, mettendosi in piedi con lei. Lei sorrise di sollievo, l'acqua che gocciolava dal suo abito scuro e i capelli lunghi. "Grazie sire", disse. "Ciao, Merlin."  
   
"Freya?" chiese Merlin, stordito. "Che cosa-?"  
   
«Dietro di te", disse Arthur, indicando il lago.  
   
Diversi Sidhe si erano separati dal gruppo e stavano procedendo in velocità contro di loro, armati e pericolosi.  
   
" _Abædaþ drýlicu_ ," sibilò Merlin, la magia che cresceva in lui, gli occhi lampeggianti d'oro.  
   
Tra il punto in cui si trovavano e i guerrieri Sidhe, l'aria si increspò e si deformò. Quando i Sidhe colpirono la distorsione, rimbalzarono violentemente, sospinti verso la sponda opposta.  
   
Merlin si voltò per trovare Arthur che parlava con Freya in bisbigli sommessi.  
   
"Allora si può fare," stava dicendo Arthur.  
   
"Non si poteva fare per tutta la sua lunga vita, mio signore» disse a bassa voce Freya.  
   
"Capisco", rispose Arthur.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte a entrambi. "Arthur, cosa-"  
   
"Il _lago_ , Merlin," sbottò Arthur.  
   
Una dozzina di altri Sidhe stavano accorrendo verso di loro. Passarono attraverso la sua barriera magica, aumentando la loro magia, avvicinandosi rapidamente alla loro posizione.  
   
"Giusto, bene, non _dirmi_ che cosa sta succedendo," mormorò Merlin con rabbia. "Mi limiterò a stare qui e evitare che tutti noi siamo uccisi, allora, va bene?" Stese un braccio di fronte a lui, ringhiando " _foerbaernan_!" E poi guardò con furiosa soddisfazione mentre l'acqua sotto i Sidhe prendeva fuoco in modo spettacolare.  
   
"Sire!" urlò Freya.  
   
La nebbia blu si era illuminata e addensata in tutto il lago. Ai piedi di Freya si stava alzando verso l'alto per inghiottirla.  
   
Arthur barcollò di lato, con una smorfia, stringendosi un braccio intorno allo stomaco.  
   
"Presto, Sire!", lo chiamò Freya, mentre osservava la nebbia salire su di lei. "Ricorda il legame o sarete entrambi perduti! E il tempo! È necessario fare in tempo! "  
   
"Freya!" gridò Merlin, arrivando a lei, solo per vedere le sue dita chiudersi in una foschia blu.  
   
"Merlin," sussurrò Arthur, e poi cadde pesantemente contro di lui.  
   
Merlin lo prese per la vita, sostenendolo, anche se il suo stomaco si contorceva, e la sua testa cominciava a girare. Arthur era pallido come un fantasma al chiaro di luna, anche le sue labbra erano bianche come la neve. "Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Merlin, barcollando sulle gambe deboli.  
   
Arthur spinse la punta della spada in acqua vicino ai piedi, brandendola avanti e indietro. Dove la lama toccava l'acqua, la nebbia si allontanava, ma poi tornava subito indietro dopo che lui l’aveva spostata.  
   
"Sono i Sidhe", disse Arthur debolmente. "Stanno rafforzando gli -" chiuse gli occhi. Afferrò il collo di Merlin e gli spinse la testa in avanti. "Guarda giù, Merlin."  
   
Merlin fissò il lago, combattendo le proprie vertigini e la crescente debolezza. Intorno ai loro stivali la spessa nebbia blu ondulava e si ispessiva, crescendo più luminosa ogni secondo.  
   
"Non _così_ ," grugnì Arthur, e lo schiaffeggiò sulla nuca. " _Avanti_ , Merlin-"  
   
"Certo, mi dispiace-" Merlin chiuse gli occhi e spostò la sua attenzione, per toccare le antiche magie del mondo.  
   
Ciò che vide ai suoi piedi gli tolse il respiro.  
   
Poiché la nebbia non era affatto nebbia. Era una fitta rete di incantesimi. Milioni di incantesimi. Incredibilmente antichi e immensamente potenti. Tutti concentrati nel frenare una magia più grande e più antica sotto in profondità.  
   
 _Avalon_ , pensò Merlin con stupore, e inclinò la testa, guardando oltre la magia Sidhe, in un ribollente vulcano d'oro del potere antico. Esso brillò come il cuore di una stella, i suoi tentacoli che raggiungevano in profondità la terra a centinaia di chilometri in tutte le direzioni.  
   
Freya era lì. Poteva percepirla. Lei era al sicuro, ma in trappola, finché i poteri di Avalon rimanevano intrappolati.  
   
E non era l'unica.  
   
"Arthur," sussurrò Merlin, e guardò il suo re.  
   
Fili d'oro di magia da oltre i cancelli di Avalon si estendevano attraverso la magia dei Sidhe, proprio nel punto in cui si trovavano. Fili d'oro che avvolgevano e attraversavano il corpo di Arthur, collegandolo agli antichi poteri. Fili d'oro che li stavano raggiungendo, mentre i Sidhe che erano riuniti al centro del lago rafforzavano la loro stretta sugli incantesimi contro il potere sottostante.  
   
Merlin barcollò, e Arthur con lui, sentendo l’orribile morsa delle magie Sidhe. È perché siamo collegati, si rese conto. La mia magia attraverso Arthur. I suoi legami con Avalon attraverso di me. Ecco perché sta aggredendo tutti e due. Anche se Arthur molto peggio di lui.  
   
Sentì qualcosa che lo artigliava, lacerandolo.  
   
Arthur lo afferrò saldamente alla spalla, soffocando un respiro sofferente e un brivido che gli ricordò il suo incespicare nei pressi di quel lago millecinquecento anni prima.  
   
Sta morendo, pensò Merlin in preda al panico. Sta _morendo_ -  
   
"Perché non mi hai detto niente!" chiese Merlin, selvaggio e disperato.  
   
"Non c'è tempo per questo", disse Arthur a denti stretti. "L'isola, Merlin- la fonte del loro potere- Devi distruggerla."  
   
Merlin si guardò alle spalle, vide i Sidhe immobili al centro dell'acqua, evidentemente ancora lì a guardarli. "Non posso", disse, mentre tirava su Arthur contro di lui. "Se distruggo l'isola, gli incantesimi si sbricioleranno, e tutta la magia di Avalon scoppierà libera tutta in una volta! Il mondo verrà distrutto! "  
   
" _Non_ _succederà_." Arthur strinse gli occhi chiusi, il volto contorto dal dolore. "Per una volta nella tua maledetta _vita_ , Merlin, fidati di me e fai come ti dico!"  
   
La mano di Arthur cadde sul petto di Merlin, le sue dita pallide si chiusero intorno al medaglione appuntato sul cuore.  
   
Merlin vide altri fili di magia che tenevano Arthur in vita avvolgerlo e allontanarsi.  
   
Sì, Merlin pensò selvaggiamente. Sì. Va bene. Distruggere l'isola. Al diavolo il mondo in ogni caso. Il mondo non sarebbe stato niente senza Arthur. E se Arthur gli aveva detto di distruggere l'isola, allora è quello che avrebbe fatto.  
   
"Guardami", disse senza fiato Merlin, girando entrambi a guardare verso il centro del lago.  
   
 "Presto," sussurrò Arthur, appoggiando la fronte contro la guancia di Merlin, la corona d’oro fredda contro la sua tempia.  
   
Nel centro del lago, i Sidhe iniziarono ad ammassarsi per un attacco.  
   
"Ecco," disse Merlin disperato, stringendo il braccio attorno alla schiena di Arthur, sentendo i respiri di Arthur trasformarsi in rantoli agonizzanti.  
   
Allungò un braccio, e senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di pronunciare un incantesimo, si fuse attraverso le antiche magie del mondo, seguendo le linee di alimentazione in profondità nel terreno, per trovare dove la roccia, la polvere e la magia legavano l'isola alla terra.  
   
Con una tremenda ondata di magia, Merlin _spinse_ il braccio in avanti.  
   
Sotto i loro piedi, la terra tremò.  
   
" _Stranglican en flówendlioan_ ," pronunciò Merlin, inviando un altro scoppio di magia nella massa di terra slegata.  
   
Al di là dei Sidhe, l'isola brillò di luce bianca, mentre da materia solida si trasformava nella sua forma liquida. Si sciolse nel lago con il suono di una cascata ruggente, inviando onde in tutte le direzioni.  
   
La nebbia blu ondulò su tutta la superficie dell'acqua, oscurandosi in alcuni punti, scomparendo completamente in altri.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo e si alzò completamente in posizione verticale, con gli occhi azzurri e luminosi al chiaro di luna. Alzò la spada, indirizzando a Merlin un sorriso orgoglioso. "Sei stato molto discreto", disse in tono colloquiale, come se non fosse appena quasi morto tra le braccia di Merlin. _Di nuovo_.  
   
"Ti odio proprio a volte", disse Merlin, con indescrivibile sollievo.  
   
"Non è proprio vero," Arthur si voltò verso il centro del lago, e aggrottò la fronte. "Sembra che abbiamo un piccolo problema", osservò.  
   
"La fine del mondo?" Chiese Merlin, perché sotto le nebbie blu in rapida dissolvenza, l'acqua aveva iniziato a brillare debolmente d’oro.  
   
"I Sidhe, Merlin", disse Arthur con impazienza, puntando con la sua spada al punto in cui un centinaio di luci stavano correndo verso di loro, la loro magia che distorceva l'aria mentre volavano. "Il piccolo problema sono i Sidhe."  
   
"Era una battuta sulle dimensioni?" chiese Merlin nervosamente.  
   
"Solo un po’", rispose Arthur.  
   
Merlin sbuffò una risata, suo malgrado.  
   
"Sentiti libero di fermarli quando vuoi", disse Arthur.  
   
Merlin iniziò ad alzare le mani, poi sentì un’ondata di potere da sotto il lago. "Non penso che ce ne sarà bisogno."  
   
Un geyser di magia dorata esplose dalle acque agitate, sparando in aria per cinque metri, inghiottendo una dozzina di Sidhe in una sola volta. Quando scomparve, se ne erano andati. Un'altra eruzione seguì, in un'altra posizione, facendo fuori una dozzina di guerrieri.  
   
Dove la nebbia blu era scomparsa, la magia dorata era in aumento dal lago, ribollente sulla superficie, si rompeva e ricadeva in acqua in archi luminosi di luce, come le protuberanze sulla superficie del sole.  
   
Sotto i loro piedi, Merlin sentì che la terra cominciava a tremare.  
   
I Sidhe si sparsero in tutte le direzioni, ritirandosi nella notte.  
   
"Questo non è un buon segno", disse Merlin, guardando verso le spumeggianti acque dorate intorno ai suoi piedi.  
   
"Andiamo", replicò Arthur, afferrando il braccio di Merlin. "Non abbiamo molto tempo."  
   
"Tempo per fare _cosa_?" chiese Merlin, mentre lui si fermò al basamento del cerchio di pietre. "Tempo di stare qui e _morire_? Perché questo è quello che succederà quando l'ultimo degli incantesimi Sidhe se ne sarà andato! A causa tua che mi hai ordinato di distruggere la maledetta fonte del loro potere! E liberare la più grande quantità di magia che abbia mai visto in vita mia! "  
   
"Andrà bene", rispose Arthur, mentre camminava intorno al basamento, esaminandolo da vicino.  
   
"Oh, davvero?", disse Merlin incredulo.  
   
"Sì, certo, una volta che incanalerai la magia al di là del cancello di Avalon dentro di te, e poi la ridistribuirai attraverso la terra."  
   
Arthur aveva parlato con fiducia, come se quella fosse una soluzione perfettamente logica, invece che la cosa più stupida che Merlin avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
   
" _Cosa_?" urlò Merlin, la sua voce che riecheggiava in tutta l’acqua ribollente d'oro, sopra il rombo della terra.  
   
"È l'unico modo per far tornare il mondo in equilibrio, anche tu devi capirlo", disse Arthur con impazienza.  
   
" _Questo_ era il tuo piano per tutto il tempo?" gridò Merlin. "Quando mi hai detto di strappare l'isola dalla terra? Che io controllassi tutta la potenza di _Avalon_? Sei _pazzo_? Non riesco a controllare così tanto potere! "  
   
«Non lo sai finché non ci provi," insistette Arthur.  
   
Merlin barcollò quando una forte vibrazione si levò da sotto di loro, facendo agitare le foglie sugli alberi.  
   
"Dammi la mano", disse Arthur. Quando Merlin rimase a fissarlo, Arthur afferrò la sua mano, girò il palmo verso l'alto, e poi vi fece un taglio con la lama di Excalibur.  
   
"Dannazione, Arthur!" gemette Merlin, cercando di allontanarsi, ma Arthur lo tirò in avanti, per far scivolare il palmo della mano sanguinante dolorosamente lungo la parete rocciosa vicino al basamento di pietra.  
   
"Per il legame", disse Arthur, liberandolo, in modo da poter tagliare con la lama il proprio palmo della mano, e quindi trascinare il palmo sanguinante sopra il sangue di Merlin sulla pietra.  
   
Quando ebbe finito, sollevò la lama sopra la testa, e poi la guidò in profondità nella pietra, attraverso le macchie di sangue. Luce dorata brillava attorno al metallo mentre si infilava nella pietra, che splendeva dall’elsa della spada, quando Arthur la rilasciò.  
   
"E ora il tuo bastone", disse Arthur, afferrandolo con la sua mano ferita, premendo anche la mano sanguinante di Merlin contro di esso, e poi spingendo il bastone in profondità nella pietra, attraverso il loro sangue, proprio sotto la sua spada.  
   
«Come fai a sapere come fare tutto questo?" chiese Merlin in stato confusionale, perché quella era magia antica, e anche se ancora lui non riusciva a coglierne il significato, in qualche modo Arthur lo aveva fatto.  
   
"Più tardi," gli disse Arthur, afferrando la mano di Merlin, il loro sangue scivoloso tra di loro. Condusse Merlin nel lago questa volta, a grandi passi fino a quando l'acqua fredda arrivava loro alla vita, il mantello di Arthur fluttuante dietro di lui.  
   
Merlin guardò l'ultimo degli incantesimi Sidhe scomparire. Il lago splendeva d'oro, le sue acque vive, la terra si sollevava sotto i loro piedi. "Io non credo che ci sarà un “più tardi”, Arth-"  
   
Potere purò pulsò attraverso il corpo di Merlin, annullando i suoi pensieri, elettrizzando il suo sangue, vibrando attraverso le sue ossa.  
   
"Tieniti a me, veloce!" Disse la voce di Arthur. "Maledizione- non siamo pronti-!"  
   
Un altro aumento di magia si levò su Merlin, e lui rimase a bocca aperta, inarcando il suo corpo all'indietro, inclinando la testa in modo da poter vedere le stelle che ruotavano sopra di lui in girandole di colore, di potere e di luce.  
   
"Stringi il nostro legame!" gli urlò Arthur nell'orecchio. «Presto, Merlin."  
   
Stringere il legame, pensò stordito. Guardò le migliaia di sottili fili d'oro delle magie di Avalon che si avvolgevano intorno al suo re. Anche i fili d'argento della sua stessa magia già erano avvolti strettamente intorno ad Arthur.  
   
"Corde di magia," sussurrò, fissandole, stordito dal potere. “No" Cercò di tirare via la mano dalla stretta di Arthur, dove era più forte la sensazione di connessione. Ma Arthur non lo avrebbe lasciato andare. "No- le corde-"  
   
"Non sono un pericolo, sono la risposta, Merlin! Ora presto – Prendimi – stringi il legame – di Excalibur nella pietra - E stringi il nostro legame! "  
   
Merlin si sentì cadere in avanti contro la cotta di maglia bagnata, il suo medaglione che premeva sul petto, lo zigomo appoggiato sul materiale morbido che copriva una spalla forte. "Non posso farti questo -" sussurrò. «Se ti lego ... a me ... Tu sarai ... immortale..."  
   
Un'altra ondata di potere lo scosse, spargendo i suoi pensieri al vento, trascinandolo fuori dal suo corpo, lontano dal lago, nelle forze impetuose del mondo.  
   
Arthur strinse la sua mano nell’acqua fredda, un punto brillante di contatto e di dolore, che lo fece tornare di nuovo in sé. "Lo _so_ , Merlin", disse Arthur con fermezza, le labbra fredde e umide che si muovevano contro le sue labbra. "Ora _fallo, per favore_ , prima che tutto quello che abbiamo costruito sia _perduto_."  
   
Il 'per favore' annullò la resistenza di Merlin, e lui si accasciò contro il suo re, inviando corde di magia attorno alla leggendaria spada, e attraverso il bastone accanto ad essa, e giù attraverso il basamento in pietra, nella terra, per poi farle risalire verso entrambi, avvolgersi intorno a loro due, prima di ripetere il ciclo, più e più volte.  
   
La spada, la pietra, e tutti e due insieme, nel lago.  
   
"È fatta," sussurrò Merlin, e voleva piangere, e voleva ridere, ma non riusciva a capirne il motivo, non con le antiche magie che cantavano nella sua testa.  
   
Libera, voleva essere liberata, la sentiva molto al di sotto, che lo stava chiedendo a loro. Era stata in gabbia per così tanto tempo. Voleva essere libera, ora, di scorrere sulla terra.  
   
"Sa di te," disse Merlin con meraviglia. "Conosce entrambi."  
   
«Dille di fidarsi di noi", disse Arthur nel suo orecchio. "Chiedile tempo perché tu possa incanalarla nuovamente dentro la terra senza distruggere tutto. Chiedi _gentilmente_ , Merlin. "  
   
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, il potere che risuonava nel suo sangue, nelle ossa.  
   
O no. Quelle non erano le sue ossa. Quelli erano gli scogli. Quelli erano i monti. E non era il suo sangue. Erano i fiumi. Era il mare.  
   
Sentì delle mani che si muovevano sulla sua schiena, scivolando fino ai sui capelli.  
   
"Non dimenticare chi sei," disse la voce di Arthur. "Non dimenticare chi sono. Tu mi appartieni, ricordi? E io a te. "  
   
Una pressione contro il suo petto. Qualcosa di rotondo e duro sul suo cuore.  
   
Merlin costrinse la gola a lavorare. "Stringimi."  
   
"Ti tengo. Ora andiamo. Puoi farlo. Io credo in te. L’ho sempre fatto."  
   
Merlin raggiunse la magia che si agitava nelle profondità della terra, così potente, così antica.  
   
Ma anche lui era antico. E lì, nelle profondità della terra, era la sua casa. Questo era quello che era. Una parte della terra, del mare e delle stelle. Era la magia stessa.  
   
La sua memoria di essere umano sembrava come uno strano sogno.  
   
"Merlin", la voce del suo re. Disperato. Aveva bisogno di lui.  
   
 _Per favore_ , Merlin pensò rivolto ai poteri che turbinavano sotto di lui. Dacci tempo. Noi ti aiuteremo. Ti daremo pace. Ma abbiamo bisogno di tempo. O la morte calerà su ogni cosa.  
   
Un’ondata di potere spazzò via tutto quello che era, riempiendolo con la sensazione di essere intrappolato, manipolato, portato via da tutto ciò cui egli apparteneva.  
   
"Merlin", disse una voce al suo orecchio, e braccia forti si strinsero intorno al suo corpo.  
   
Solo un po’ di tempo, pensò. Per favore. Se ci dai tempo, ti prometto che veglierò su di te. Ti proteggerò. Ora e per sempre. Lo giuro.  
   
"Come faccio io".  
   
Un sospiro dalle antiche forze, un sospiro che lo inghiottì, che lo tirò giù, sotto la superficie del lago, in acqua, che non era acqua, nelle forze della terra, attraverso i cancelli di Avalon.  
   
Un oceano di magia si agitava intorno a lui, e dentro di lui, ma era lui, e non era lui.  
   
All'interno delle onde in tempesta, una bufera roteò sopra di lui.  
   
Cadde nella tempesta, e si frantumò in mille pezzi.  
   
Era cascata e mare, roccia e sabbia, luce del sole intrappolata nella corteccia di un albero, fiamma che danzava nell'aria, vento che premeva nel vuoto, colori che danzavano ai confini dello spazio.  
   
Era tutte queste cose, tutto in una volta.  
   
Lo era sempre stato, e sempre lo sarebbe stato.  
   
 _'Merlin, resta con me_.'  
   
Ricordava un sorriso brillante, una risata morbida, il peso di un corpo, sul proprio. Ricordava un mantello rosso bagnato e un’armatura, e guidare in strade di campagna, e un corpo contro la sua schiena, una bocca calda contro il suo collo, delle braccia forti attorno a lui.  
   
Il mio re, pensò. Il mio amore.  
   
 _'Sì, Merlin, sono qui_.'  
   
 _'Non posso vederti. Perché non riesco a vederti_? '  
   
' _È buio qui. Non guardare. Basta che mi senti. Mi puoi sentire con te?_ '  
   
‘ _Ci riesco_.'  
   
 _'Bene_.'  
   
Un aumento di potenza, nelle viscere della terra, un anelito di libertà, lo sforzo di liberarsi, di ricongiungersi con le antiche magie del mondo.  
   
 ‘ _Dai, Merlin. Abbiamo dato la nostra parola. Sei pronto?_ '  
   
' _Si sire_.'  
   
' _Bene. Cominciamo_.'  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
> Come promesso, tutto è stato spiegato.  
> Gli incubi, la perdita del controllo di Merlin sulla sua magia, le visioni di Arthur.  
> Una battaglia epica, vero? Che liberazione per Merlin la distruzione di quella dannata isola con la sua malefica torre!  
> E ora che ne sarà dei nostri eroi?
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Se qualcuno non lo sapesse, questo dialogo e questa scena sono ripresi fedelmente da una scena tagliata della 4x01 tra Merlin e Arthur: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP7Q1nOjQZo – scena meravigliosa!!! Qui con sub ita: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24f5wsWwbOI . Mi sono sempre chiesta perché sia stata tagliata. Troppo Merthur?


	32. il ciclo dell’anno

La scomparsa dell'isola di Avalon portò l’estate più bella, rigogliosa e mite rispetto a qualsiasi altra a memoria d’uomo.

Fu un fenomeno non limitato solo alle terre precedentemente note come Albion, ma che si estese anche a tutto l'emisfero settentrionale.

Le piogge arrivarono quando erano necessarie, così le giornate di sole, e il clima rimase esattamente come sarebbe dovuto essere, con le tempeste che abbassavano le temperature senza alcun danno.

Le colture crebbero senza fatica, i campi trascurati diedero cibo da semi dormienti, e i raccolti furono abbondanti e sani, non disturbati dalla siccità o dai parassiti.

Da appezzamenti incolti di terreno spuntavano cespugli di mirtillo e lampone, alberi di mele e ciliegie, tutti cresciuti di anni in una stagione, che davano i frutti nel giro di settimane, deliziando vagabondi affamati mentre vi si avventuravano attraverso.

Lungo ogni strada dove c'era una striscia di erba, fiori di campo sbocciavano in ogni colore immaginabile. Dalle crepe nel terreno nelle città più densamente popolate, nacquero rose selvatiche, e salirono fino ai muri, sulle panchine e sui segnali stradali.

I fiumi vicini alle città industrializzate si trasformarono in corsi d'acqua incontaminati, i laghi rivelarono i loro segreti in profondità sotto le loro acque limpide, e anche i grandi oceani livellarono la loro temperatura, mutando gli uragani in temporali estivi.

Una volta che l'emisfero settentrionale perse la sua presa sulle ore di luce, e arrivò l’autunno, la vita inondò l'emisfero sud del mondo.

La bellezza scaturiva da ogni centimetro di terra. Il cibo crebbe abbondante e fresco. Pioggia e sole portarono con sé la promessa della vita e il sollievo dalle difficoltà.

I deserti che avanzavano regredirono, le colture crebbero senza siccità, gli alberi trattennero le forze di erosione, le montagne disboscate ricrebbero in foreste di alberi rigogliosi e fioriti.

In tutto il mondo il prezzo del cibo scese, e la carestia e le malattie divennero quasi un lontano ricordo.

E tutto crebbe un po’ più tranquillo, e un po' più in pace, almeno per un certo periodo di tempo.

Nella città di Avalon, la tarda primavera dell'anno successivo portò con sé decine di farfalle blu, tutte risvegliate dal loro sonno invernale.

Gli entomologi deliziati chiamarono questa specie di recente scoperta Polyommatus Avalonica, dopo aver scoperto la loro tana in un prato accanto al leggendario Lago di Avalon.

Eleanor Godwyn pensò che fossero una dannata minaccia.

Stava per schiacciare quelle cose con una scopa due mesi prima, quando cadde dagli ultimi due gradini del portico della caffetteria e si ruppe una gamba in troppi punti per una donna della sua età.

Eleanor fissò diverse farfalle che danzavano sul lago, spostandosi a disagio nella sedia pieghevole che i ragazzi avevano posizionato dal cerchio di pietre.

Apprezzava che Heath e Danyl la coinvolgessero nei preparativi per il Festival del solstizio d'estate di quest'anno. Ma il tempo umido e tutte le camminate stavano massacrando la sua gamba, anche con il bastone. Non era sicura di quanto a lungo sarebbe potuta rimanere fuori prima che il dolore diventasse troppo forte, anche con le dannate pillole.

"Eleanor, stai ascoltando?" stava chiedendo Heath.

Piantò il bastone a terra tra i suoi piedi, e fissò la scritta che Heath aveva fatto vicino al basamento di pietra.

Due sterline per cercare di tirare fuori la spada dal cerchio di pietre di Avalon, lesse. Una buona idea, onestamente. Ma comunque, Heath era sempre pieno di buone idee. Lo era stato fin da quando l’aveva rimpiazzata per quella parte degli affari.

"Non si capisce abbastanza facilmente che è per beneficenza ", gli disse, perché non poteva permettere che lui si montasse la testa. L’ego del ragazzo era già grande come il lago. "Non voglio che la gente pensi che scrocchiamo loro denaro per fare qualcosa che possano venire qui e fare gratuitamente."

Heath piantò la mano sull'elsa della spada e aggrottò la fronte al cartello. Era già vestito in cotta di maglia e armatura come un cavaliere, anche se la festa non sarebbe cominciata fino al giorno successivo. Per qualcosa tipo un’esibizione sulla pratica della spada più tardi, pensò. Non aveva forse detto qualcosa di simile?

Dannati antidolorifici, pensò con rabbia. Rendevano la sua memoria sfocata. Una cosa orribile, invecchiare. Avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno per lamentarsi di questo. Qualcuno diverso da Frederick. Era già abbastanza preoccupato per lei.

Emrys avrebbe capito, pensò stancamente. Ma non c'era stato alcun segno di lui, o di Merlin o di Arthur, da un anno.

Stava cominciando a perdere la speranza di rivedere mai più nessuno di loro.

"Penso che sia tutto a posto," stava dicendo Heath, con le braccia incrociate sulla cotta di maglia. "La scritta a mano è uguale a quella per il Museo, e per tutto il Festival. Mantiene il nostro marchio coerente."

"Dovrò scriverlo di nuovo un po’ più grande," disse Danyl dolcemente al suo fianco, sollevando il suo blocco per gli appunti, per annotarsi il compito.

"Ecco un bravo ragazzo," gli disse, e lui le sorrise, gli occhi marroni che brillavano sotto i capelli ravviati dal viso ansioso. Sembrava parecchio più sicuro di sé in questi giorni, pensò. Probabilmente a causa dell’anno passato a gestire l’Apothecary e la serra. Le responsabilità come quelle lo avevano fatto diventare un uomo.

"Dovresti stare dalla mia parte", si lamentò Heath.

"Lo farò quando saremo a casa," gli disse Danyl, con un sorriso malizioso.

Su per la collina, Eleanor notò due venditori che discutevano tanto ad alta voce nei pressi dei loro stand semi costruiti che le loro voci arrivavano fino a dove era seduta in riva al lago. Diede un colpetto alla gamba di Danyl con il suo bastone. "Abbiamo finito qui. Andiamo a vedere di cosa si tratta. "

"In realtà, c'è, umh, un’altra cosa sulla lista che stavo per chiederti?", disse Danyl, sembrando più esitante di quanto lo avesse sentito da mesi.

Eleanor guardò il suo blocco per gli appunti, vide l'oggetto in questione, e gli restituì il blocco di rimando. "Non dovremo occuparci di questo. Emrys tornerà a vestire come Merlin e raccontare la storia di Re Arthur vicino al falò. Non ha mai mancato di raccontare quella storia in trenta anni."

"Eleanor", disse gentilmente Heath, "nessuno lo ha più sentito da un anno. Non ci sono nemmeno notizie di Merlin o di Arthur. L'agente ci ha detto- "

"Che cosa sa la polizia comunque?" Sbottò verso di lui. "Non sono riusciti a trovare nemmeno una traccia di Emrys, e io ho un sacco di documenti con il suo nome dappertutto."

"Documenti legali, non documenti del governo", disse Danyl.

"Ha importanza?" Scattò. Sì, i documenti che aveva trovato dopo che Merlin era sparito erano tutti documenti legali, e di proprietà, e conti bancari. Ma che importanza aveva? Erano tutti formalmente corretti, anche se alcuni di loro erano stati fatti senza il suo permesso.

Vecchio pazzo, pensò con rabbia. Dare a lei piena autorità per prendersi cura dei suoi affari ‘in caso di sua precaria assenza'. Solo Emrys poteva fare qualcosa di così dannatamente stupido, senza nemmeno prima parlarne con lei.

Era assolutamente sua intenzione fare due chiacchiere con lui quando lo avrebbe rivisto.

"Sto solo dicendo," le disse Heath, "che Danyl potrebbe raccontare la storia quest'anno se-"

"Emrys Hunithson non ha mai saltato una festa del Solstizio!", rispose ad alta voce. "E non lo farà neanche quest'anno, se sa cosa è meglio per lui!"

"Va bene, va bene, calmati", replicò Heath, alzando gli occhi al cielo verso di lei. «Va bene così allora, Dan?"

Danyl verificò negli appunti. «Questo è tutto. Andiamo a vedere cosa - Oh per l'amor del cielo, Heath, lo sai, non si può tirare quella cosa fuori da lì. "

Heath afferrò l'elsa della spada, piantò un piede contro la roccia, e tirò indietro furiosamente, prima di lasciarsi andare, scuotendo la testa. “Ci ho provato”, disse, e afferrò il bastone di legno controvoglia, tirando su anche quello, senza successo.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter beccare chi ha rovinato le pietre in questo modo ", disse Eleanor, indicando i ragazzi per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Si alzò in piedi con dolori lancinanti alla gamba, e dovette stringere i denti per evitare di far rumore. "Andiamo," disse a tutti e due. "Sulla collina."

"Mi piace quella spada", stava dicendo Heath, mentre le metteva un braccio intorno alla schiena, guidandola su per la collina. "È una fantastica pubblicità gratuita. Non posso credere che non ci ho pensato io stesso. "

"Non abbiamo bisogno di altre persone qui", sbottò Eleanor. "Sta per arrivare abbastanza folla quest'anno con ogni deficiente che verrà a guardare dov’era una volta l'isola, affermando che è una qualche sorta di sciocchezza mistica."

"Ancora non riesco a credere che non ci sia più", disse Danyl, e si guardò alle spalle.

E poi si fermò.

Eleanor piantò il bastone a terra e cercò di fare un altro passo, ma Danyl si era bloccato al suo fianco. "Beh andiamo," gli disse.

"Eleanor", sussurrò Danyl.

Sulla collina, i venditori, gli operai edili e i musicisti si stavano tutti girando uno ad uno per guardare il lago.

Eleanor afferrò la spalla di Heath, e si voltò verso l'acqua.

Un muro di nebbia bianca stava rotolando attraverso l'acqua, muovendosi come un'onda verso di loro, fitta e alta parecchi metri.

Sentì Heath che le prendeva il braccio come per tirarla su per la collina, ma lei se lo scrollò di dosso, a partì indietro verso il bordo dell'acqua. Danyl si affrettò ad aiutarla, camminando con lei al basamento in pietra, Heath al suo lato opposto, che la teneva.

La nebbia rotolò fino a riva, e poi si fermò, come se avesse colpito un muro invisibile.

"Ecco, questo è strano", disse Danyl. Si avvicinò al bordo dell'acqua, fino a toccare dove la nebbia si era semplicemente dissolta.

All'interno della foschia, Eleanor sentì una risata.

"Non riesco a vedere", disse una voce familiare.

"Avevi detto che saresti stato discreto!" giunse una seconda voce.

E poi altre risate, sempre più vicino.

Eleanor vide due sagome barcollare verso di lei. Emersero dal muro di nebbia in perfetta chiarezza, facilmente riconoscibili alla luce del mattino nuvoloso.

Merlin Hunithson e Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur fece un passo sulla riva per primo, vestito di lucente cotta di maglia, un mantello rosso che strisciava dietro di lui, una corona d'oro scintillante sulla sua testa.

Arthur tirò Merlin a riva per mano, ma Merlin inciampò su alcune canne, e barcollò contro Arthur, facendoli cadere entrambi contro il basamento in pietra, accanto alla spada e al bastone.

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, aggrappati l’uno all’altro, quasi cadendo verso il basso anche con il supporto del basamento in pietra dietro Arthur, con Merlin che si appoggiava pesantemente su di lui.

Sono ubriachi! pensò Eleanor furiosamente. Sono spariti per un anno intero e mi hanno fatto preoccupare tanto da mandarmi fuori di testa, e ora sono qui, presentandosi senza preavviso come una sorta di- di- stuntmen ubriachi!

"Merlin Hunithson!" Urlò Eleanor.

Merlin la guardò, ancora aggrappato alle spalle di Arthur. Batté le palpebre più volte, poi sorrise allegramente. "Eleanor!» Gridò, e diede una pacca ad Arthur sul petto. "Guarda! Sono! Loro! Ciao!"

Arthur si liberò dall'abbraccio di Merlin, che si stava schiacciando su di lui, ridacchiando mentre si girava verso di lei. «Mia signora!", disse pomposamente, premendosi una mano sul petto.

Si inchinò, e poi barcollò in avanti, e cadde, la sua corona che rotolava via dalla sua testa.

Merlin scoppiò a ridere, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo stomaco, indicando dove Arthur era aggrovigliato nel suo mantello e cercava di tirarsi su sulle mani e le ginocchia, continuando a ridere come un ubriaco.

"Non può sopportare la sua magia", le spiegò Merlin, e poi ridacchiò stupidamente, appoggiato di lato contro il basamento in pietra.

"Non sono bagnati", disse Danyl.

"Cosa?" chiese distrattamente Heath.

"Sono venuti fuori dal lago," sibilò Danyl, "e non sono bagnati."

"Dove diavolo siete stati voi due?» Sbottò Eleanor. "Siete entrambi ubriachi?"

Arthur afferrò la sua corona e si alzò in piedi. Lottò per districare il suo mantello, spingendolo alla fine dietro la spalla, poi piantò la sua corona di traverso sulla sua testa. Quando iniziò a parlare, fu distratto da qualcosa sopra di lui. "Oh," disse, e afferrò il braccio di Merlin, tirandolo su. "Guarda. Guarda là. È così... Bello."

Merlin guardò verso l'alto. "Pffui. Non è niente. Guarda questo.» E mosse il braccio attraverso l'aria.

La calda luce del sole splendeva su di loro.

Eleanor alzò gli occhi in un cielo che poco prima era coperto con nuvole grigie, ma che ora era perfettamente blu.

«Oh, sì, questo è-" Arthur fissò Eleanor. "Avete scones?"

"Oh, scones, sì, sì, sì," disse Merlin, tirando il braccio di Arthur.

«Non sono ubriachi", disse Heath con fermezza. "Questo è qualcosa di diverso."

"Seriamente", disse Danyl, "come è possibile che non siano bagnati? Sono venuti fuori dall'acqua. "

Arthur si appoggiò a Merlin, la testa abbandonata in avanti, il viso pressato nel collo di Merlin. "In camera," disse.

"Sì, in camera, sì, no, no, aspetta, aspetta," biascicò Merlin, tirando Arthur verso il basamento in pietra. "Non dimenticare - devi fare - cose."

"Certo. È mia. "Arthur indicò vagamente alle pietre.

E poi Arthur afferrò l'elsa della spada, e liberò Excalibur dalla pietra.

Eleanor avrebbe giurato di aver visto scintille dorate attraverso l'aria, mentre lo faceva, e ancora più brillanti sulla lama mentre faceva scivolare l'arma nella cintura.

"Dannazione!" esplose Heath.

"Ora tu", disse Arthur, indicando la roccia.

Merlin afferrò il bastone di legno, ma fu distratto dalla gente sulla collina. "Aspetta, è vero! È la festa del Solstizio! ", Disse allegramente, liberando il bastone come se non fosse stato bloccato lì per tutto l'anno passato.

Eleanor guardò Merlin camminare verso di lei, solo per inciampare nel suo stesso bastone e cadere a terra ai suoi piedi. Arthur scoppiò a ridere, tenendosi la sua corona in testa mentre si piegava in avanti, il mantello che gli scivolava sulle spalle.

Ai suoi piedi, Merlin la guardò, sorridendo, con gli occhi socchiusi e confusi.

"Sei stato via un anno!» Urlò contro di lui, furiosa, perché nessuno rispondeva alle sue domande, e lei ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle loro assurdità. "Dove eri?!"

Merlin posò la mano sulla sua caviglia e la guardò, i suoi occhi azzurri interessati ora. “Sei ferita”. Guardò Arthur. "Posso aiutarla?"

Arthur si strinse nelle spalle. Guardò Eleanor. "Può?"

"Può cosa? Qual è il vostro problema? Cosa ci facevate nel lago? "

"Lascia che ti aiuti", disse Merlin, come se lei non avesse appena sgridato entrambi. "Ecco."

Aprì la bocca per chiamarlo uno sconsiderato asino ubriaco, quando all'improvviso sentì una profonda ondata di calore nelle ossa, che proveniva da dove la mano di lui era posata sulla sua caviglia.

Con stupore fissò il terreno, cercando la fonte del calore, solo per ritrovarsi a guardare negli occhi azzurri di Merlin, che non erano affatto blu ora, ma invece brillavano con macchie d’oro scintillante.

Quando l'oro svanì, Merlin le sorrise. "Ecco fatto!", disse vivacemente.

"Per l’amor di dio", disse Arthur. Si avvicinò al punto in cui si trovava Merlin, afferrò la parte posteriore della sua giacca e lo tirò su da terra. "Non dovresti... non di... fronte..." Si interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia, fissando le labbra di Merlin.

"Qualcuno mi deve spiegare cosa sta succedendo!" Urlò Eleanor.

Merlin aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Arthur gliela coprì con la mano.

"È troppo ubriaco di magia", disse Arthur saggiamente. Mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Merlin. "In camera," disse, sorridendo.

"Camera," acconsentì Merlin, annuendo con entusiasmo.

E barcollarono su per la collina insieme, a braccetto, a volte inciampando e quasi cadendo.

In riva al lago, Eleanor stava immobile con Heath e Danyl e li guardava allontanarsi.

"Come diavolo ha fatto a tirar fuori quella spada dalla roccia?" Chiese Heath con meraviglia. "Ci ho provato!"

"È un trucco», sbottò Eleanor. "Stanno prendendosi gioco di noi, e ne ho avuto abbastanza!"

Piantò il bastone a terra e fece un passo avanti. E poi si fermò.

E poi fece un altro passo senza appoggiarsi al bastone. E si fermò di nuovo.

La gamba non le faceva più male assolutamente. In realtà, la sentiva più forte di quanto potesse ricordare l’avesse mai sentita da un lungo, lunghissimo tempo. Entrambe le gambe.

Alzò il piede da terra. Si mise in equilibrio sulla sua gamba malata.

Sentì l’eco delle loro risate da in cima alla collina, mentre Arthur nel suo mantello rosso e la corona e Merlin nel suo strano abbigliamento camminavano verso la porta della Torre Nord.

Vide Merlin fare un gesto con il braccio di fronte a sé. Vide la porta della Torre Nord aprirsi per loro. E poi chiudersi al loro passaggio.

Eleanor proseguì a camminare per molti passi senza il bastone, forte, stabile e senza dolore.

"Stai attenta!", disse Heath, arrivando al suo fianco.

Eleanor fissò il castello, che era rimasto sulle rive del lago di Avalon per centinaia e centinaia di anni.

Sempre un Hunithson vi aveva vissuto, pensò.

Merlin o Emrys. Emrys o Merlin.

'Io so tutto quello che sa', Merlin aveva detto una volta. 'È come se fossimo la stessa persona. '

Eleanor continuò ad andare avanti, ogni passo più sicuro e più veloce, fino a quando i ragazzi dovettero affrettarsi per tenere il passo, perché stava salendo su per la collina più velocemente di quanto facessero loro, procedendo a grandi passi oltre rami e pietre, sotto un sole splendente e un cielo blu chiaro che non c'era fino a pochi istanti prima.

Quando raggiunse la porta della Torre Nord, cercò di aprirla, ma la trovò chiusa a chiave.

"Eleanor", disse Danyl, sbuffando mentre la raggiungeva. "Come riesci a fare questo?"

"Dentro", disse, e raggiunse il portico a due passi alla volta, e poi trotterellò verso la porta, il suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata nel petto.

Una volta dentro, lei corse di volata verso la porta per la residenza, le gambe forti sotto di lei, la sua schiena che non le doleva affatto.

Anche la porta della casa al piano di sotto era chiusa a chiave, la maniglia della porta nemmeno si muoveva, che non era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, anche se fosse stata bloccata.

"Eleanor!", Disse Heath, che attraversava il caffè affollato, verso la porta della residenza, con Danyl al seguito. "Come diavolo stai correndo?"

"Cosa sta succedendo?" stava chiedendo Danyl a Heath. "Era un trucco? Hai pianificato tutto questo con loro e non me l’hai detto? "

"No, Dan, io... Hai a che fare con questo?", chiese Heath a Eleanor.

Eleanor si voltò verso tutti e due, pensando a tutti i suoi anni in quel luogo, agli anni di lavoro con Emrys, e poi con Merlin, e poi il lungo anno in cui non c’era stato nessun Hunithson, per la prima volta nella sua memoria.

Pensò a Merlin e Arthur che emergevano dal lago di Avalon completamente asciutti, e a Merlin che agitava il braccio, e le nubi si trasformavano in un cielo azzurro, e Arthur che aveva tirato fuori la spada nella roccia, santo dio, aveva liberato una spada da una pietra, e anche Merlin aveva estratto il bastone.

Aveva visto l'oro negli occhi di Merlin quando quel calore si era trasferito nella sua gamba. Gli occhi di Merlin, che erano gli stessi di Emrys.

Eleanor trattenne il respiro, aggrottando la fronte all’impossibilità di quello che stava pensando.

Ma quella era Avalon, no? Tutto può succedere qui.

"Eleanor", disse Danyl, "stai bene?"

"Vado a casa," disse piano, e andò a prendere la borsa e il soprabito.

Heath e Danyl la seguirono fino alla porta d'ingresso, pieni di domande.

«Che significa, vado a casa?» chiese Heath.

"Non abbiamo finito l’organizzazione per il Festival!", replicò Danyl.

"Sono sicuro che voi ragazzi sarete in grado di gestirlo", disse loro, e non si guardò nemmeno indietro quando uscì dalla porta principale, con le gambe che la trasportavano attraverso quella giornata di sole senza una sola fitta di dolore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
> Uh uh! Eleanor ha capito!!! Geniale piccola vecchietta!  
> Beh, non è che siano stati discreti nel far ritorno... Merlin come al solito quando è ubriaco – di magia in questo caso – ne combina di ogni.  
> Vi rendo partecipi di qualche curiosità che mi ha raccontato Katheryne sulla stesura dello scorso capitolo.  
> Nella prima stesura del confronto tra Arthur e i Sidhe, il Sidhe provocava Arthur minacciando Merlin, così il re lo uccideva quasi immediatamente. Ma poi Katheryne ha riguardato la quinta serie e ha visto che ogni volta che c’era un conflitto, Arthur tentava di negoziare per la pace, almeno una volta, prima di ricorrere alla violenza. Anche con il re che aveva ucciso suo padre. Così ha incluso la parte in cui Arthur concede ai Sidhe un'ultima possibilità, perché la violenza, in ultima analisi, non è la giusta strada verso la pace.  
> Un'altra cosa che è stata aggiunta nel capitolo, proprio prima della pubblicazione, è stata la battuta di Arthur: "Puoi farcela, io credo in te, l’ho sempre fatto". Le stesse parole, che qui sono pronunciate da Arthur, Merlin le dice nella serie, quando Arthur estrae Excalibur dalla roccia.  
> Molte volte nella storia i dialoghi sono stati invertiti tra i due protagonisti – vi sfido a trovare gli altri! – E naturalmente, in tutta la storia, è Arthur quello costretto a mentire questa volta, per proteggere Merlin, proprio come Merlin nella serie è costretto a farlo per difendere Arthur. Tutto questo meccanismo di inversione di ruoli è stato fortemente voluto dall’autrice, poichè era il modo migliore per loro di capirsi l'un l'altro.  
> Adesso facciamo un po’ il punto della situazione: visto che in tante mi avete chiesto del seguito, vi aggiorno con notizie dell’ultim’ora. Katheryne mi ha risposto proprio oggi, l'ho un tantino assillata... (poverina, oltre a scrivere queste cose meravigliose deve anche sopportare la traduttrice italiana che le alita sul collo...).  
> Allora: la sua beta ha finito di controllare il prequel, quindi mi ha girato oggi la versione definitiva che inizierò a tradurre e posterò subito dopo la fine di questa storia. È una one-shot ambientata nell'epoca canon. Il sequel, invece, non è ancora finito e verrà pubblicato non prima della seconda metà di agosto. Sarà in più capitoli, ma non lungo quanto questa storia. Cercherò di tradurlo più o meno in contemporanea con l'uscita dei capitoli in inglese.  
> Ora la smetto di blaterare se no le note si allungano a dismisura...  
> A presto!


	33. solo se sei il re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice: il capitolo ha contenuti sessuali

Il mondo di Merlin era riempito da Arthur.  
   
Dai suoi respiri forti in un orecchio. Dal suo petto che scivolava sudato contro il proprio. Dai suoi fianchi che premevano con forza contro il suo corpo, ogni volta che Arthur spingeva in profondità dentro di lui.  
   
Affondò disperatamente le dita nei morbidi capelli biondi, le braccia avvolte strette intorno alle sue forti spalle, inarcandosi sul letto mentre Arthur lo possedeva, ritmico e lento, come onde di risacca dal lago alla riva e viceversa.  
   
Il lago, ricordava. Sì, era stato con Arthur nel lago. E nei fiumi che correvano al lago, nei corsi d'acqua che spumeggiavano nei fiumi, nella pioggia che cadeva nei ruscelli, nelle goccioline tra le nuvole in alto sopra vasti oceani blu, molto al di sopra della superficie della terra, ma sempre ancorato alla magia antica, a casa loro, l'uno all'altro.  
   
Il gemito di Arthur lo riportò al presente, alla sensazione delle mani di Arthur sul suo corpo come se stesse cercando di rivendicare la sua signoria su ogni centimetro di lui tutto in una volta.  
   
Il piacere e la magia si accesero in lui sulla scia della mano di Arthur, danzando sulla sua pelle, avvolgendosi intorno ad Arthur, poi avvolgendosi di nuovo in lui.  
   
“Profumi di magia”, disse Arthur, premendo il viso nel collo di Merlin, le sue parole mormorate insieme. "Voglio assaggiarti ...", disse, e poi lo fece, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.  
   
Merlin inclinò la testa sul cuscino per dare ad Arthur un migliore accesso, afferrando la nuca di Arthur per attirarlo più vicino, i suoi pensieri sparsi come foglie nei campi.  
   
Era stato anche nei campi con Arthur, non è vero? Nei campi, nei pascoli, nei prati di tutto il mondo, guidando le magie di Avalon in loro, rinnovando il terreno e accogliendo la vita in verdi steli, foglie, fiori e frutti che erano nati con impazienza per il sole e la pioggia.  
   
Arthur gli sussurrò in un orecchio, parole di devozione, di desiderio, e di amore.  
   
Condusse i pensieri di Merlin di nuovo a muscoli tremanti e corpi sudati e la mano di Arthur che scorreva tra loro, accarezzandolo con dita riverenti.  
   
Merlin si concentrò sull’aumento di piacere, dando tutto quello che era a quest’uomo che era il suo mondo, la sua vita, il suo cuore. Quando raggiunse l’apice, sentì come se la sua magia, in aumento dal profondo, si riversasse su di lui e per mezzo di lui e fuori di lui.  
   
Fu trascinato alla deriva per l’estasi e per la magia e per Arthur, i suoi pensieri che fluttuavano, prima di scivolare con un sospiro nell'oscurità.  
   
Quando tornò in sé, era notte.  
   
Al di là della finestra aperta sul lago, il cerchio bianco tondo della luna era appeso nel cielo. Mentre lo fissava con stupore, cercando di ricordare quello che era, una fresca brezza notturna si agitò sopra il suo corpo nudo, facendolo rabbrividire.  
   
Arthur strofinò il palmo della mano sulla schiena di Merlin. "Sta buono."  
   
"Ho freddo," disse Merlin, tremando di nuovo, premendosi al fianco di Arthur.  
   
"Le coperte", rispose Arthur.  
   
Merlin annuì. " _wæstlingas cume mec_ ".  
   
Dal groviglio in fondo al letto, le lenzuola e la coperta scivolarono su di loro, portando con sé l'odore stantio di un anno di polvere e di abbandono.  
   
"Pigro," mormorò Arthur.  
   
"Si."  
   
"Meglio però."  
   
"Mm hmm."  
   
Per un po’ rimasero sdraiati insieme nel buio, mentre la brezza notturna soffiava l’aria umida del lago nella stanza, mescolando le ragnatele, facendo svolazzare pergamene ingiallite sul pavimento sporco.  
   
 "Non riesco a capire", disse Arthur. "Per quanto tempo. Dentro il lago. È tutto confuso. "  
   
"Annebbiato," concordò Merlin, strofinando la guancia contro i peli del petto di Arthur.  
   
"Non questo, però," disse Arthur, e fece scivolare le unghie lungo la colonna vertebrale di Merlin.  
   
Un forte aumento di desiderio fece inarcare Merlin contro il corpo di Arthur. "Effetti collaterali", disse. Anche se di cosa, non riusciva a ricordare. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la magia. Qualcosa di importante…  
   
“Non ho fame”, disse Arthur, con entrambe le mani in movimento sulla schiena di Merlin ora, calde contro la sua pelle nuda. "Non ho sete."  
   
"Non è un male," aggiunse Merlin sorridendo.  
   
"Bene," gli disse Arthur, a voce bassa e roca, che prometteva cose molte sporche.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo, inalando il profumo di Arthur, tremando già per i suoi tocchi leggeri. "Non durerà."  
   
"Vieni qui, allora", disse Arthur, sembrando senza fiato, e prese il lato del volto di Merlin, inclinandolo per ricevere il suo bacio.  
   
Merlin si abbandonò a lui, contorcendosi istintivamente contro di lui. Ma anche se il suo corpo cercava il piacere, la sua mente continuava a tormentarlo. Stava dimenticando qualcosa. No?  
   
Si accigliò, tirandosi indietro da Arthur solo quanto bastava per parlare contro le sue labbra. "Dobbiamo ... Parlare di ... di qualcosa ..."  
   
"Più tardi", disse Arthur, e fece rotolare insieme entrambi sul letto, sistemandosi tra le gambe che Merlin aveva aperto in fretta per lui, e oh dio Arthur era di nuovo duro, proprio come lui, e voleva, voleva...  
   
"Risposte," sussurrò Merlin nella bocca di Arthur, ricordando infine ciò che stava cercando di dire.  
   
"Più tardi," replicò Arthur contro le sue labbra.  
   
Un argomento che suonava tanto più logico, quando Arthur cominciò a strusciarsi contro il suo corpo. "Sì," mugolò. "Sì, per favore, Arthur-"  
   
"Ti voglio," mormorò Arthur, facendo scorrere un braccio dietro la sua schiena, per tirare le anche verso l'alto.  
   
"Prendimi allora," disse Merlin, e poi si inarcò sul letto, lasciandosi sfuggire un sussulto, mentre Arthur affondava di nuovo dentro, proprio dove lo voleva, proprio dove lui gli apparteneva.  
   
Per molto tempo i loro sospiri e gemiti riempirono la stanza. Merlin si lasciò galleggiare nella foschia del desiderio e della magia, tornando se stesso solo con il semplice tocco della mano di Arthur, accarezzandolo mentre Arthur tremava e gridava e giungeva al culmine dentro di lui.  
   
Come il suo piacere sbiadì, si rese conto che anche gli echi della magia avevano cominciato a svanire. Aveva cominciato a sentirsi sofferente, i suoi muscoli doloranti, il suo corpo più esausto per lo sforzo rispetto alle volte precedenti.  
   
Anche Arthur si accorse del cambiamento, a giudicare da come bruscamente cadde con tutto il suo peso su di lui, schiacciandolo sul letto.  
   
"Scendi," brontolò Merlin, dando pacche sulla spalla di Arthur.  
   
"Mmff", replicò Arthur, spingendosi via di schiena accanto a lui, dove subito svenne.  
   
Merlin aveva intenzione di provocarlo, e di deriderlo per la sua mancanza di resistenza, ma invece perse i sensi lui stesso.  
   
Quando si svegliò, si sentiva come se la nebbia fosse stata spazzata via dalla sua mente.  
   
I suoi pensieri erano chiari. I suoi ricordi intatti. Del lago. E dei Sidhe. E della magia di Avalon.  
   
E di _Arthur_.  
   
Merlin si mise a sedere con tale violenza che perse l'equilibrio e cadde di traverso nel punto in cui Arthur giaceva sdraiato accanto a lui.  
   
Arthur si svegliò di soprassalto, dando calci sotto le coperte, afferrando il suo aggressore, occhi azzurri ampi nella stanza appena illuminata dalla luna. Quando Arthur si rese conto chi si trovava sopra di lui, grugnì e lo lasciò andare, cadendo sul letto.  
   
Merlin si spinse in ginocchio al fianco di Arthur, chino su di lui, premendo le sue dita frenetiche al collo di Arthur e un palmo tremante sul petto.  
   
"Sono vivo, Merlin", gli disse Arthur, coprendo le mani di Merlin con le proprie, la sua voce impastata dal sonno.  
   
"Che cosa ho _fatto_ ", mormorò, fissando il suo re.  
   
Milioni di ragnatele di fili d'oro e bianco di magia si estendevano dal corpo di Arthur fino al suo, legandoli l'uno all'altro attraverso la sua magia e le antiche magie del mondo e le forze di Avalon che ora vivevano in armonia al loro interno.  
   
Il legame magico era così delicato e così intricato che non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di annullarlo. Non senza uccidere uno dei due o tutti e due tentando di farlo.  
   
"Che cosa ti ho _fatto_?", disse ancora una volta, con la voce rotta.  
   
Arthur fece un respiro profondo per svegliarsi completamente, allungando le gambe come se si fosse destato da un piacevole sonnellino. "Hai fatto esattamente come ti ho detto di fare. Lo so che è una cosa assolutamente senza precedenti nella tua storia come mio servitore, ma- "  
   
"No," sussurrò Merlin, scuotendo la testa alla provocazione di Arthur. "Non- No ..."  
   
"Va tutto bene", disse Arthur, indirizzandogli un sorriso storto, gli occhi scintillanti come se stessero discutendo qualcosa di diverso dall'orrore di ciò che Merlin aveva fatto a lui.  
   
"Non capisci? Non riuscirò mai a disfare quello che ho fatto! Sei legato a me ora! Finché vivo! Tu non morirai fino a quando non lo farò io! "  
   
Arthur strofinò le dita sul dorso delle mani di Merlin, la sua espressione diventata pensierosa. "Il pensiero di avermi intorno per il resto della tua vita è veramente così terribile?"  
   
Quelle parole lo colpirono come una lama nel petto, e Merlin inspirò scioccato, perché no, certo che no, non era terribile, era assolutamente tutto ciò che avrebbe mai voluto. Arthur che stava con lui per sempre. Per tutto il tempo in cui avrebbe vissuto. Era quello che aveva sognato nelle sue fantasie più intense, Arthur vivo di nuovo, e che non potesse più morire ancora-  
   
"Oh dio," sussurrò Merlin, il suo respiro accelerato. " _Io_ ho fatto accadere questo - Perché io- l’ho voluto - Proprio come quella mattina, quando ho fermato il tempo- ti ho fatto questo _apposta_ \- È _colpa_ mia"  
   
"Non essere stupido", disse Arthur. "Non è colpa tua. Ora andiamo. Sdraiati prima di svenire. Sei bianco come un lenzuolo ".  
   
"Ma io-"  
   
"Zitto e sdraiati", ordinò Arthur con fermezza.  
   
Il tono di comando di Arthur fece obbedire Merlin immediatamente, dannazione ai suoi stupidi riflessi. Lasciò anche che Arthur lo sistemasse come più piaceva al suo re, tutto disteso lungo il fianco, con il naso pressato nel collo di Arthur come se fosse una verginella.  
   
"Meglio," dichiarò Arthur, sistemando le coperte su di loro, per poi avvolgere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Merlin. "Ora respira prima di svenire."  
   
"Sto respirando," sbottò Merlin.  
   
"Respira più piano," precisò Arthur, come se parlasse a un bambino.  
   
Merlin grugnì al suo tono, ma chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, l'odore di sudore e sesso e muschio che gli riempiva il naso. Nonostante la sua rabbia, sentì che iniziava a rilassarsi immediatamente, con quei profumi che gli riportavano i ricordi di quello che avevano fatto insieme in quel letto.  
   
Posso avere questo _per sempre_ ora, realizzò.  
   
Posso avere _lui_ per sempre.  
   
Un'onda penetrante di colpa immediatamente spazzò via la sua gioia. _Bastardo_ egoista, pensò con amarezza. Come _osi_ essere felice, nemmeno per un secondo, per quello che gli hai fatto. Conosci il dolore che dovrà affrontare a vivere una vita immortale. Tu lo _sai_. E lui _no_. Devi dirglielo. Devi dirglielo _ora_.  
   
"Mi odierai", disse Merlin in tono fermo, prima di perdere la calma.  
   
"Ti odierò per cosa?"  
   
"Per averti legato a me. Per averti costretto a guardare le persone che ami invecchiare e morire intorno a te, più e più volte, generazione dopo generazione. Per averti imposto di guardare il mondo cambiare intorno a te, mentre tu rimani perfettamente immobile, sembrando giovane, ma sempre più vecchio nel tuo cuore. Alla fine, dopo che passerà il tempo ... Mi disprezzerai per questo, per averti fatto soffrire, e disprezzerò me stesso, per averti fatto questo- "  
   
"Basta-"  
   
"È la verità-"  
   
"Non lo è."  
"Lo è. Io _lo so_. Ho camminato su questa terra per- "  
   
"Millecinquecento anni, sì, me lo hai detto, più volte."  
   
Lo disse con così tanta condiscendenza che Merlin si tirò su un gomito, fissando furiosamente verso di lui. Ma Arthur gli sorrise in risposta.  
   
"Come al solito, Merlin, nella tua fretta di vedere in assoluto il peggio in tutte le situazioni, e di colpevolizzare te stesso per ogni singolo problema al mondo, hai trascurato qualcosa di molto importante."  
   
Merlin avrebbe voluto dire tante di quelle cose in risposta alle parole di Arthur che ci mise un po’ a parlare. "Cosa?" chiese. "Che cosa ho trascurato?"  
   
"Che il nostro futuro non sarà nulla di simile al tuo passato. Questa volta, non sarai solo. Nessuno di noi sarà solo. E nessuno di noi sarà intrappolato qui. "Arthur sorrise davvero ora, un’ampia cosa felice che gli fece brillare gli occhi alla luce della luna. "Possiamo andare dove vogliamo. Possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. Siamo liberi. "  
   
"Tu _non_ sei libero", protestò Merlin. "Tu sei legato a me."  
   
Arthur si mise a ridere di lui. "Pensi davvero che non fossimo legati insieme prima? Non hai ascoltato quelle assurde creature magiche in tutti quegli anni? Quelli che in modo assai insolente chiamavano un re e il suo servitore due metà di un intero? "  
   
"Non è la stessa cosa, è-"  
   
Arthur tagliò corto il suo discorso baciandolo, teneramente e profondamente. Quando ebbe finito, mise una mano gentile sul lato del volto di Merlin, il pollice che accarezzava uno zigomo affilato. "Abbiamo già provato a fare le cose da soli. Proteggere Camelot. Proteggerci a vicenda. Non ha mai funzionato nel modo che volevamo. E sai perché? "  
   
"Perché sei un asino testardo che non mi ascolta?» borbottò Merlin.  
   
"No," disse Arthur, rimproverandolo con uno sguardo. "È perché siamo stati fatti per fare quelle cose insieme. Uno di noi senza l'altro è veramente un mondo fuori equilibrio. Gaius aveva più ragione di quanto lui stesso sapesse. Proprio come i veggenti del destino. "  
   
"Ma il mio destino era di proteggerti-"  
   
"Mi hai protetto. Ci hai protetti tutti. "  
   
"Ma quello che ti ho fatto -"  
   
"Quello che hai fatto era un _mio_ comando", disse Arthur, in un tono che parlava di corona e campi di battaglia. "Io ero quello che ha deciso che doveva essere fatto. Quindi smetti di rivendicarne la responsabilità. La decisione è stata mia e solo mia.» Esitò un lungo momento, pensando alle sue stesse parole. "Per una volta, Merlin, la decisione sul mio destino, e il destino del mio regno, era davvero solo _mia_. "  
   
"Ma che cosa hai sacrificato ..." disse a bassa voce Merlin.  
   
Arthur sospirò, la sua pazienza chiaramente esaurita. "Alzati."  
   
"Perché?"  
   
"Per l’amor di dio, perché te lo dico io, ora andiamo, muoviti."  
   
Merlin scese con Arthur dal letto, seguendolo con passo incerto verso la finestra aperta sul lago, nudo, scalzo e tremante contro l’aria fresca.  
   
Arthur fece un passo dietro di lui, premendo il petto contro la schiena di Merlin, le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita. "Guarda fuori."  
Al di là degli alberi che ondeggiavano dolcemente e degli ampi prati, le acque del lago di Avalon al chiaro di luna si increspavano senza interruzioni da una riva all'altra. Ai margini delle acque, dolci colline scure nascondevano le città e i villaggi vicini.  
   
"Se non avessi fatto come ti avevo comandato di fare," proseguì Arthur, "i poteri di Avalon avrebbero distrutto tutto quello che vedi."  
   
"Se non avessi fatto come mi hai comandato, non sarebbero stati liberati, in primo luogo," borbottò Merlin.  
   
"Sì, invece", disse Arthur. "O da te sotto il controllo dei Sidhe, o dai Sidhe stessi, se in qualche modo fossi riuscito a resistere."  
   
"Perché avrebbero dovuto farlo?"  
   
"Nessun esercito lascia dietro di lui un arsenale quando abbandona il castello. Lo distrugge invece, uccidendo quanti più nemici possibili nel farlo ".  
   
"Avrebbero trasformato le magie di Avalon in un'arma?", chiese Merlin, sentendo la nausea al solo pensiero.  
   
"Contro coloro che ritenevano come la ‘piaga della terra'? Sì. E quell'arma avrebbe trasformato tutto ciò che vedi al di là di questa finestra in un deserto colmo dei corpi dei morti. "  
   
Merlin ebbe un lampo vivido nella memoria, dei campi di Camlaan, dei cavalieri che giacevano morti, del corpo di Arthur accartocciato al suolo che moriva in mezzo a loro. Afferrò gli avambracci di Arthur, tenendosi stretto.  
   
"Eleanor sarebbe stata tra quei morti," Arthur continuò. "E Heath e Danyl. E tutti i tuoi amici del villaggio. E anche i loro figli. "  
   
"Va bene, sì, io-"  
   
"E non sarebbe stato solo qui", proseguì Arthur. "Hai sentito quanto erano potenti le antiche forze. Avrebbero fatto a pezzi interi paesi, lasciando solo sangue, morte e cenere- "  
   
"Capisco," disse Merlin, più chiaramente di quanto avesse previsto.  
   
"Sei sicuro?"  
   
«Sì, sire," sussurrò.  
   
Arthur si rilassò contro la sua schiena, le braccia ancora strette intorno a lui. "Siamo stati fortunati", disse. "Tutti quei secoli in cui ti hanno osservato, hanno imparato solo metà della storia. Non sapevano quello che io e te siamo in grado di fare insieme. Non avevano idea fino a che punto saremmo arrivati per proteggere ciò che è nostro ".  
   
«Che cosa vuoi dire, tutti quei secoli?"  
   
"Ho il sospetto che i Sidhe ti abbiano osservato per un tempo molto lungo. Forse fin da quando per la prima volta mi hai portato qui. "  
   
"Perché? Non facevo nulla per minacciarli. "  
   
"La tua stessa esistenza era una minaccia. Una minaccia che non potevano capire. Hai sentito come ti chiamavano. Un abominio della Vecchia Religione. "Arthur ridacchiò, scuro e amaro. "Posso capire perché ti vedevano in questo modo."  
   
"Bene, almeno uno di noi capisce», borbottò Merlin.  
   
“È perché pensi come un uomo, e non come una creatura magica", disse Arthur, e poi passò dolcemente una mano sul petto di Merlin, mentre proseguiva a parlare. "Per i Sidhe, devi essere stato un enigma pericoloso e irrisolvibile. Sei fatto di magia, e tuttavia abbracci la tua umanità. Potresti regnare su noi tutti, e tuttavia sei al servizio di un re mortale”.  
   
Merlin aggrottò la fronte, non sapendo cosa dire, e non essendo neppure sicuro di come si sentiva per tutto questo.  
   
"Anche la guerra della mia famiglia contro l’Antica Religione non ha aiutato ", disse Arthur, la sua voce bassa e stanca. "Anche se tu non fossi stato un tale enigma per loro, o non avessi interferito con i loro piani su Camelot, allora la tua fedeltà a me ti avrebbe comunque bollato come traditore della loro specie. Piuttosto ingiustamente, mi permetto di aggiungere. Erano loro quelli che tradivano gli antichi poteri della terra. Non tu."  
   
Merlin ripensò al modo in cui il Vecchio Sidhe aveva schernito entrambi. "Non c'è mai stata molta speranza di negoziare la pace con loro, non è vero?"  
   
"No di certo visto che loro continuavano a mentirci ogni volta. Oppure attaccarti nei sogni. "  
   
"Tutte le volte che mi sono svegliato da un incubo pensando di impazzire," farfugliò Merlin con rabbia. "Tutte quelle volte che ho temuto di trasformarmi in _Morgana_. Erano sempre _loro_. Mi facevano sognare di guardarti di nuovo essere tirato sotto il lago. Mi facevano guardare mentre tu _morivi_. Ancora e ancora. Quando hanno saputo che era la cosa che più temevo. " Fece un respiro tremante, il suo cuore che batteva forte. "Mi hanno fatto dubitare della mia _magia_. Mi hanno fatto dubitare di _me stesso_. E per tutto il tempo, erano loro, a condurmi alla follia, a trasformarmi in un’arma, per distruggere tutto quello che avevamo costruito, per distruggere te! "  
   
Fece schioccare la bocca chiusa, la mascella stretta e le mani a pugno, agitato e tremante, mentre fissava con odio il lago.  
   
Arthur stava premuto vicino a lui, il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla, muovendo una mano pigramente sul petto. "Hai sentito?" Sussurrò.  
   
"Ho sentito cosa?" sbottò Merlin.  
   
"Niente."  
   
Al di là della finestra, la brezza notturna frusciava tra le foglie, mentre grilli e raganelle parlavano tra di loro di cose segrete.  
   
Merlin fece un respiro profondo. "Oh," disse.  
   
Perché Arthur aveva ragione. Nulla stava accadendo nel mondo intorno a lui, in risposta al suo attacco di rabbia.  
   
"Un mondo in equilibrio", disse Arthur, appoggiando il palmo della mano sopra il battito cardiaco di Merlin. "Un mondo in pace."  
   
Tutto per merito di Arthur, pensò. Tutto a causa di quello che era accaduto quella notte al lago.  
   
"Come facevi a saperlo?" chiese Merlin con meraviglia.  
   
"Saperlo?"  
   
"Cosa stava succedendo. E chi c’era dietro. E come risolvere il problema. Hai usato la magia del sangue, Arthur. Hai spinto Excalibur nella pietra. Come sapevi farlo? Come sapevi fare tutto ciò? E sapevi di Freya. Come è successo? Hai fatto-"  
   
"Questo," lo interruppe Arthur, "è un numero francamente estenuante di domande per un'ora così tarda."  
   
Merlin sentì Arthur spingere il naso tra i suoi capelli, le labbra scivolare contro il suo collo. La mano di Arthur aveva cominciato a muoversi sul suo torace, le dita che accarezzavano i suoi peli del petto.  
   
Fissò la mano di Arthur, le forti dita sulla sua pelle pallida, l'anello al pollice di Arthur che catturava la luce della luna. "Stai cercando di distrarmi", disse assorto.  
   
Arthur mugolava contro il suo collo, e fece scivolare la mano in basso.  
   
"Mi hai tenuto segrete cose riguardanti la mia magia per settimane", disse, ostinatamente aggrappato alla sua linea di pensiero.  
   
"Più un anno", rispose Arthur, muovendo l'altra mano fino a posarsi sul fianco di Merlin, premendo le dita con decisione sulla sua pelle.  
   
"Giusto. Per settimane e più. Come-"  
   
"I cristalli," gli rispose Arthur, un soffio caldo contro il suo orecchio.  
   
"I - cosa?" chiese Merlin, mentre la mano di Arthur si avventurava in basso sul suo addome, più vicino al punto in cui il suo corpo tradiva il suo entusiasmo in risposta al tocco di Arthur.  
   
"I cristalli", disse Arthur, in tono molto compiaciuto, notando chiaramente la reazione di Merlin. "Ci hanno mostrato la risposta."  
   
"Loro-" Merlin inspirò profondamente, mentre Arthur appoggiava la sua mano sull’altro fianco, tenendolo saldamente in posizione, in modo che potesse premere se stesso contro la sua schiena.  
   
"Le immagini," disse Arthur con voce bassa e rombante. "L'isola. La Torre. Excalibur. Il cerchio di pietre di Avalon. E tu ed io, in riva al lago ".  
   
Merlin fece un suono strozzato, sentendo Arthur spostare le anche da un lato all'altro, strofinando l'erezione incredibilmente dura contro la sua schiena. "Non... non lo è... Non è ... una spiegazione. "  
   
"Che cos'è?" chiese Arthur, tutto divertita innocenza.  
   
"Il legame," si costrinse a dire Merlin. Tutto il suo corpo lo spingeva a piegarsi in avanti, per poggiare le mani contro il davanzale, per spingere indietro contro Arthur, per lasciarsi possedere. "I cristalli!" Sbottò. "Non hanno spiegato... Il nostro legame. "  
   
"Sì, invece," disse Arthur con calma, che assolutamente non era giusto, perché Merlin sapeva per certo quanto Arthur fosse eccitato. "Questa idea è nata da quello che ho visto che la magia stessa faceva per noi, più volte. Anche le mie visioni sono state di aiuto in questo senso. "  
   
"Le tue _visioni_? Da quando tu- " Merlin rimase a bocca aperta, i suoi pensieri annullati, quando le dita di Arthur si chiusero intorno alla sua erezione, per accarezzarlo dolcemente.  
   
"Le visioni erano grida di aiuto, dalle magie di Avalon", disse Arthur, sembrando alla fine senza fiato.  
   
"Smetti di cercare di... Tu devi... È necessario... " Merlin lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di Arthur, gemendo, quando Arthur strinse la presa e accelerò la sua mano.  
   
"Basta parlare, per ora", disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
   
«Ma hai detto ... E la cosa ..."  
   
Merlin rabbrividì, i suoi occhi rotearono all’indietro ad una torsione della mano di Arthur, e al caldo umido della bocca di Arthur sul suo collo, la sua lingua che scivolava sulla sua pelle.  
   
"Oh, al diavolo," ansimò Merlin, e girò la testa sulla spalla di Arthur per assaggiare quanta più pelle che poteva.  
   
Arthur tossì, facendo un passo indietro così bruscamente che Merlin barcollò all'indietro. Arthur lo prese, lo sorresse, poi fece un passo davanti a lui, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, sul volto una smorfia di disgusto. "Hai bisogno di un bagno", dichiarò.  
   
"Un- cosa?" gracchiò Merlin, oscillando in avanti nello spazio di Arthur.  
   
Arthur lo prese per le spalle. "Un bagno."  
   
"Ora?" protestò Merlin, abbassando lo sguardo verso se stesso.  
   
"Ora", rispose Arthur, e gli afferrò la mano per tirarlo fuori dalla stanza.  
   
"Ma... No... Ho ancora... Ho delle domande ", disse, mentre seguiva Arthur, gli occhi che vagavano sul suo corpo nudo.  
   
Sembra una statua vivente, pensò Merlin selvaggiamente. Tutti quei muscoli-  
   
"Perfino tu dovresti essere in grado di parlare e fare il bagno allo stesso tempo", replicò Arthur, lanciandogli uno sguardo condiscendente da sopra la spalla.  
   
Merlin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rispondere con sarcasmo, ma era troppo distratto da come i muscoli della coscia e del fondoschiena di Arthur si flettevano e allungavano mentre camminava, e da quanto ancora fosse eccitato, per l'amor di dio, mentre veniva trascinato nudo lungo il corridoio dal suo re, anche lui completamente nudo.  
   
"Io..." iniziò Merlin, ma poi dimenticò il resto di quello che stava per dire.  
   
"Eloquente come al solito", disse Arthur, mentre tirava Merlin nel bagno.  
   
Per la forza dell'abitudine, Merlin andò a riempire la vasca, mentre Arthur stava al lavandino, a lavarsi i denti e radersi. Merlin lo guardò per tutto il tempo, fissandolo palesemente, stordito dall’esperienza di ammirare Arthur mentre era nudo e ancora vagamente eccitato.  
   
Come era accaduto? Si chiese Merlin. Era come se avesse fatto un passo in un mondo di fantasia. Uno dove Arthur voleva fare sesso con lui, e non sarebbe mai morto prima di lui, e aveva in qualche modo saputo sconfiggere gli esseri di magia con lui, e aveva trascorso un anno all'interno delle antiche forze di Avalon con lui.  
   
"Sono allucinazioni", disse Merlin. "Sto sicuramente- Ow!" Mise una mano sulla parte posteriore della sua testa, aggrottando la fronte a dove Arthur era in piedi al suo fianco.  
   
"Era abbastanza reale per te?" chiese Arthur, guardandolo molto soddisfatto per come aveva dimostrato il suo punto di vista.  
   
Lo sguardo di Merlin scivolò verso il basso e al corpo di Arthur nudo, e si rese conto che i fianchi di Arthur erano al livello della sua bocca, e prontamente dimenticò la questione.  
   
"Questa dovrebbe essere abbastanza piena, non credi?", disse Arthur distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Merlin notò che l'acqua era quasi fuoriuscita dalla parte superiore della vasca, ed in fretta spense i rubinetti. Come Arthur salì nel bagno, Merlin posò salviette e asciugamani su una sedia vicina.  
   
"Togli via quella barba incolta dal tuo viso." Arthur si strofinò il collo pensieroso. "Non avrei mai pensato che avrei dovuto preoccuparmi che la barba di un altro uomo mi graffiasse."  
   
Merlin inciampò sopra la sedia, buttando all’aria tutto quello che c’era sopra, stupito da quelle parole che erano uscite dalla bocca di Arthur. Si raddrizzò con uno sguardo di sorpresa, per vedere Arthur ridere di lui dalla vasca, prima di scomparire sotto l'acqua, per riapparire subito, portandosi via i capelli dal viso.  
   
Due volte Merlin si tagliò il volto durante la rasatura al lavandino. Entrambe le volte perché stava guardando il riflesso di Arthur nello specchio. Dopo essersi lavato i denti, si chinò in avanti per bere l'acqua del rubinetto. Nello specchio, notò Arthur che lo guardava, con gli occhi fissi sul suo fondoschiena, la sua espressione intensa.  
   
Merlin inghiottì il suo sorso d'acqua, sorridendo tra sé, rimanendo mezzo piegato sopra il lavandino. Dopo aver atteso che Arthur incontrasse il suo sguardo nello specchio, sollevò un sopracciglio, poi spostò il peso sulle gambe un po’, muovendo i fianchi maliziosamente.  
   
Arthur ridacchiò, sorpreso e riconoscente. "Donnaccia."  
   
"Solo per te", disse Merlin, avvicinandosi alla vasca, sorpreso ancora una volta da quella sensazione di strano-e-non-strano. Perché aveva visto Arthur nella vasca innumerevoli volte. Ma mai con tutti e due così. Nudi e che flirtavano l’uno con l'altro.  
   
"Allora?" chiese Arthur, e indicò la vasca.  
   
"Allora cosa?"  
   
Arthur indicò di nuovo alla vasca.  
   
Merlin lo fissò, confuso.  
   
Il sospiro di Arthur echeggiò nelle pareti di piastrelle. "Hai battuto la testa mentre eravamo nel lago?" chiese, e afferrò il polso di Merlin, tirandolo nella vasca.  
   
Merlin quasi cadde in acqua e sopra Arthur, mandando una grande quantità di spruzzi e onde su tutto il pavimento. "Io sono quello che deve pulire ", disse, incapace di reprimere un sorriso.  
   
"È vero, sei tu", confermò Arthur, e poi afferrò Merlin attorno alle spalle, e lo spinse sotto l'acqua, mandando altri spruzzi a terra.  
   
Merlin emerse dall'acqua insaponata del bagno e sputò in direzione di Arthur. Arthur lo schizzò in cambio, poi gettò un panno su di lui, con un sorriso per tutto il tempo.  
   
"Sbarazzati di quel sapore terribile," gli ordinò Arthur, e gli gettò il sapone in testa.  
   
"Babbeo," mormorò Merlin, ma fece come gli aveva detto Arthur.  
   
Arthur si appoggiò all'estremità opposta della vasca, a guardare Merlin che si lavava. Una volta che ebbe finito, Arthur prese il panno dalle sue mani, e lo spinse contro l'estremità più stretta della vasca.  
   
"Cosa stai-?" chiese Merlin, le braccia tese ai lati mentre Arthur si girava e si accoccolava tra le gambe di Merlin, la schiena premuta contro il suo petto, la testa appoggiata indietro sulla sua spalla.  
   
Arthur spostò i fianchi piuttosto eccessivamente tra le gambe divaricate di Merlin per mettersi a proprio agio, poi si rilassò di nuovo contro di lui con un sospiro. "Ecco", disse, spingendo il panno in mano a Merlin, e quindi premendo la mano sul suo petto.  
   
Merlin appoggiò la mano libera sul lato tondo freddo della vasca, intensamente consapevole del fondoschiena di Arthur che ancora si stava dimenando tra le sue cosce. "Sei comodo?" chiese con voce roca, perché la sensazione della pelle bagnata che scorreva contro di lui era più che un po’ eccitante.  
   
"Lava", disse Arthur, colpendo la sua mano.  
   
Merlin spostò obbediente il panno sul petto di Arthur, proprio come faceva a Camelot, anche se mai, mai da quella posizione. Con vivo stupore fissò il corpo di Arthur nell’acqua saponata, rilassato e pesante su di lui. "Ho ancora delle domande", si ritrovò a dire a bassa voce.  
   
"Vai avanti, allora", rispose Arthur, sembrando esasperato.  
   
Merlin respirava sapone alla vaniglia e l'odore dei capelli bagnati e della pelle di Arthur. C'erano così tante domande ancora da porre, pensò. Ma quando arrivò al dunque, solo una gli sembrò veramente importante.  
   
"Perché non me l'hai detto?" chiese, incapace di trattenere il dolore nella sua voce. "So che ci stavano guardando. Ma non potevi trovare un modo per farmi sapere che cosa stava succedendo? Avrei potuto aiutare. Il mio scopo è aiutarti. "  
   
"Ho fatto quello che sentivo sarebbe stato meglio, per proteggere tutti noi", gli rispose Arthur.  
   
Merlin riconobbe il tono cauto. "Tu non _volevi_ dirmelo."  
   
Una lunga pausa. "No."  
   
Merlin fece un respiro aspro. Si trattenne. Lottando per controllarsi. "Non hai fiducia in me."  
   
"Non essere un completo idiota, naturalmente mi fido di te", disse Arthur, spostandosi nell’acqua in modo da guardarlo da sopra la spalla. "L’ho sempre fatto e sempre lo farò. Non dubitarne mai."  
   
"Ma ..." protestò Merlin.  
   
"Ma so che avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa in tuo potere per impedire che mi fosse fatto del male. Anche se questo avesse significato perdere la tua vita. Anche se questo avesse significato scegliere me prima che il regno."  
   
Merlin non riuscì a negarlo. "Non sono sicuro di quello che avrei fatto."  
   
"E io non volevo metterti in quella posizione." [[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3674494&i=1#_edn1)  
   
Quelle parole lo riportarono indietro, seduto su un tronco con Arthur in una foresta, lui che detergeva la fronte di Arthur, distrutto per la preoccupazione e la paura, l'odore di sudore, di sangue e della spessa armatura intorno a loro due.  
   
"Mi dispiace per averti mentito", disse Arthur, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. "Ma a volte è necessario mentire, per proteggere le cose importanti."  
   
"Ma non avevi detto che mentire era molto male?"  
   
"Solo se non sei il re, Merlin. Lo sanno tutti."  
   
Le labbra di Merlin si contrassero in un inizio di sorriso. "È così che funziona?"  
   
"Di fronte a potenti creature affamate di magia e ostinati stregoni devoti, sì, è così che funziona."  
   
Detto questo, Arthur si rilassò di nuovo contro di lui, e spostò la mano di Merlin con il suo guanto di spugna di nuovo sul petto, rilasciandola solo quando Merlin cominciò a muovere la stoffa per conto suo.  
   
"Quindi ci sono altre bugie che devo conoscere ora?" Chiese Merlin, e con sua grande sorpresa, non aveva nemmeno un tono arrabbiato.  
   
"Alcune."  
   
"Ad esempio?"  
   
"Ho parlato con quella tua amica, Freya, attraverso le acque del lago e attraverso le mie visioni."  
   
Merlin rimase immobile, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati attraverso il bagno a lume di candela.  
   
"E inoltre devi davvero bruciare le Cronache di Grey Eddimon il Locatore, Stregone di Montshire. Perché i suoi racconti sulla magia del sangue in realtà non rendono giustizia alla pratica. " Arthur alzò la mano sinistra, lungo la quale c’era una spessa cicatrice bianca. "Non diceva niente di cicatrici, per l'amor del cielo".  
   
Merlin alzò la mano sinistra, dove Arthur lo aveva tagliato con Excalibur, e scoprì una cicatrice uguale lungo il proprio palmo della mano. "Grey Eddimon chi?" chiese.  
   
"Lo _sapevo_ ", disse Arthur, colpendolo nelle costole con un gomito. "Davvero dormivi giù nei sotterranei, invece di condividere la sofferenza di quegli orribili libri di magia con me."  
   
"Io non dormivo, ho solo-"  
   
"Ho anche dimenticato di parlarti di quando mi hai leccato il collo la notte in cui i cristalli hanno perso la loro magia."  
   
"Leccato il-"  
   
"Collo. Sulle scale. Due volte."  
   
"Due volte", replicò Merlin, ricordando ora, perché l’aveva effettivamente dimenticato, con tutto quello che era successo con il terremoto e il castello che era esploso.  
   
"E poi hai leccato la terra, e ti è piaciuto tanto, cosa che era francamente offensiva."  
   
"Giusto," disse debolmente Merlin, fissandolo attraverso il bagno. "Quindi... Qualcos’altro?"  
   
"Potevo anche sentire la magia che mi chiamava in aiuto tutte quelle volte che tu hai perso il controllo su di essa", proseguì Arthur.  
   
Merlin lasciò cadere il panno in acqua e si appoggiò con forza contro la vasca, premendo grondanti palmi bagnati sul suo volto. "Mi stai _prendendo_ _in_ _giro_ ," gemette, incredulo.  
   
" _Ora_ sai come mi _sento_ ", disse Arthur, suonando enormemente compiaciuto.  
   
Merlin era troppo sopraffatto per trovare un qualsiasi tipo di risposta. Stava ancora cercando di ripensare alle ultime settimane - beh, le ultime settimane di un anno prima - alla luce di tutto ciò che Arthur stava dicendo.  
   
E sì, improvvisamente ebbe molta più simpatia per l'intera cosa ‘Io sono un mago’, e come quello doveva aver fatto girare la testa ad Arthur e fatto capovolgere il suo mondo, dopo che aveva superato lo shock e il tradimento.  
   
"Ho un paio di altre storie," lo informò Arthur. "Ma mi assicurerò di andarci piano. Per non _sopraffarti_. "  
   
"Io davvero ti odio," borbottò Merlin.  
   
Arthur si strofinò la schiena tra le gambe di Merlin, e ridacchiò al respiro tagliente che Merlin aveva fatto. "Ne dubito fortemente."  
   
Merlin lo schizzò, spingendolo via controvoglia. “Non pensare per un attimo che tutto questo significhi che io vorrò mai più consigli sulla magia da te.”  
   
"Non hai assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparti a questo proposito", rispose Arthur. "Ora che è tutto a posto, ho intenzione di cacciare tutte queste sciocchezze magiche fuori dalla mia testa in modo da potermi concentrare su altre preoccupazioni."  
   
Merlin sospirò stancamente. "Giusto," disse. "Come la profezia."  
   
Arthur si immobilizzò. "Che cosa?"  
   
"La profezia", ripeté Merlin. "La ragione per cui sei tornato. Questo è tutto quello di cui dobbiamo preoccuparci, ora che questo è stato risolto. "  
   
Arthur si girò nella vasca e si inginocchiò tra le gambe di Merlin, sorridendo asimmetricamente verso di lui. "Sei serio?"  
   
"Certo che sono serio", disse Merlin. "Siamo stati fortunati ad aver risolto prima questo problema. Ora possiamo concentrarci su ciò che è importante. "  
   
Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono, e scoppiò a ridere, il suono che riecheggiava nelle pareti della stanza da bagno.  
   
"Cosa c’è?" chiese Merlin.  
   
"Fammi vedere dove hai battuto la testa!" Arthur afferrò entrambi i lati della testa di Merlin, inclinandola a destra e a sinistra, ridendo per tutto il tempo. "Dai! Fammi vedere!"  
   
"Lasciami andare! Cosa c’è che non va?"  
   
Arthur lasciò cadere entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Merlin con uno schiaffo bagnato sulla pelle. " _Idiota_ assoluto," sbottò. "Cosa pensi che abbiamo appena fatto, se non realizzare questa maledetta profezia?"  
   
Merlin guardò negli occhi azzurri scintillanti e nell’ampio sorriso vittorioso. "No. Non è così. Non essere ridicolo. Il tuo destino è quello di salvare Albion nel suo momento di maggior bisogno. Non fermare un gruppo di creature magiche da ... "  
   
Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione, mentre le sue parole si spegnevano nel silenzio. "Finalmente stai capendo, vedo."  
   
«Ma... Ma non... Voglio dire... certo che..."  
   
"Soffri di una qualche malattia mentale?" chiese Arthur. "Devo chiamare un medico?"  
   
Merlin lo fissò, guardando le gocce d'acqua che cadevano dai capelli bagnati di Arthur e giù per il suo viso sorridente.  
   
Non poteva essere vero, pensò. Quello non poteva essere il momento del bisogno di Albion che il drago aveva menzionato.  
   
Perché se lo era, e se lo avevano risolto, ed erano ancora vivi, allora voleva dire ... Significava ...  
   
"No, questo non è possibile," insistette Merlin, sentendosi stordito. "Ci sarebbe dovuta essere una guerra. Una guerra massiccia e una grande battaglia e tutti avrebbero visto che eri tornato e- e si sarebbero tutti resi conto che Re Arthur aveva- E che aveva salvato tutta Albion- E tutti- Avrebbero dovuto _sapere_ tutti che sei il loro _re_! "  
   
"Calmati, Merlin", gli disse Arthur, chiaramente preoccupato ora, perché si era avvicinato, una mano che gli stringeva dolcemente la nuca, l'altra che gli accarezzava i capelli bagnati.  
   
Merlin ansimava in un respiro affannato, premendosi le mani bagnate sul viso. Il suo respiro successivo fu ancora più forte, facendo eco nel bagno. "Non può essere," sussurrò. " _Non è possibile_."  
   
Non era possibile, pensò.  
   
Che era finita.  
   
Dopo quasi milleseicento anni.  
   
Che era finita.  
   
Che erano vivi.  
   
Che erano _liberi_.  
   
Merlin guardò Arthur, con occhi selvaggi e sconvolto, il mondo intero che scivolava in un sogno surreale. Arthur lo stava studiando con pazienza, un unico punto brillante di messa a fuoco, nudo e in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, i capelli bagnati e lo sguardo appassionato, in attesa che il suo stupido servitore riprendesse il controllo, come al solito.  
   
«Ma tu sei il Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro!" Merlin esplose, la sua voce che echeggiava nella stanza. "Dovevi governare il più grande regno che il mondo avesse mai conosciuto!"  
   
"Ci sono altri modi per essere re che sedersi su un trono", disse Arthur semplicemente. "Ci sono altri modi per avere un regno che disegnare linee su una mappa."  
   
Merlin scosse la testa, ansante respiro dopo respiro, nulla aveva alcun senso, e le parole assolutamente non uscivano.  
   
Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva essere. Non poteva.  
   
"Tornerò a letto con te, credo," stava dicendo Arthur. "Dai. Alzati."  
   
Arthur uscì dal bagno, bello, nudo e bagnato, e tirò fuori Merlin dopo di lui. Poiché Merlin stava lì a guardare niente in particolare, con la testa piena di idee confuse, Arthur afferrò un asciugamano, e lo asciugò.  
   
"Ci doveva essere una guerra", disse ancora una volta Merlin, aggrottando la fronte alla parete di piastrelle.  
   
Nel milleottocento, ricordava. Era quando aveva piastrellato la stanza. Un uomo gentile in città gli aveva fatto uno sconto sulla pietra.  
   
"C'è stata una guerra", replicò Arthur.  
   
"C'è stata?" si sentì chiedere Merlin.  
   
"Sì. Una piccola guerra ".  
   
"Abbiamo vinto?"  
   
Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo molto stranito. "Sì."  
   
"Oh, questo è un bene." Merlin si sentì cadere un asciugamano sulla testa. Mani forti strofinavano il suo cuoio capelluto. "Qualcuno è morto?"  
   
Sentì una risatina morbida, e quindi l'asciugamano che scivolava intorno alle spalle, e si trovò a fissare il volto sorridente di Arthur. "Nessuno dalla nostra parte."  
   
Merlin annuì, aggrottando la fronte alla vasca piena d'acqua. "Devo occuparmi di questo."  
   
"Più tardi", disse Arthur, asciugandosi con l'asciugamano, poi gettandolo a terra.  
   
"Anche di questo," continuò Merlin.  
   
Arthur mise una mano calda sulla sua schiena, spingendolo in avanti. "Ho fiducia che ti riprenderai da tutto questo, prima o poi, non è vero?"  
   
«Sì, sire," disse Merlin, senza sapere bene ciò con cui era d'accordo.  
   
"Io ti porterei sul campo di allenamento e cercherei di mettere un po’ di senno in quella testa vuota. Ma non ha mai funzionato, neanche quando eri relativamente sano di mente".  
   
«Sì, sire," disse Merlin, pensando a profezie e draghi e al momento di maggior bisogno di Albion. Camminava tra gli stemmi del passato e le torce lungo un corridoio di pietra in cui era entrato milioni di volte prima, spesso pensando alla fine del mondo e al ritorno di Arthur.  
   
Mai, per un momento, aveva sprecato un attimo a pensare a quello che sarebbe venuto _dopo_.  
   
Certo che non l’aveva fatto. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Non pensava che avrebbe vissuto per vedere la parte " _dopo_ " la profezia. Arthur, forse. Ma lui? No. Lui doveva morire per proteggere Arthur. Non ci sarebbe stato un 'dopo' per lui.  
   
"Non credi, Merlin?" stava chiedendo Arthur.  
   
"Si sire."  
   
Arthur rise, e lo spinse attraverso la porta delle sue stanze. "Ti rendi conto che hai appena concordato che è una buona idea allenarsi con me utilizzando la mazza per un mese."  
   
"L'ho fatto?" chiese Merlin, non ricordando nulla del genere.  
   
Arthur gli diede un altro sguardo preoccupato, poi andò a prendere i pantaloni del pigiama per entrambi. "Ecco", disse, passandoli a Merlin. "Mettiti questi."  
   
Merlin si avvicinò al letto, per sedersi sul bordo dalla finestra fronte lago. Le acque del lago catturavano la luce della luna mentre si increspavano a riva, calme e belle. "Non è un lago così brutto," disse distrattamente.  
   
Sentì la stoffa scivolare via dalla sua mano, e vide Arthur accovacciato davanti a lui, a torso nudo, con i capelli umidi e accigliato mentre cercava di tirare i vestiti sui piedi e le gambe di Merlin.  
   
"Non dovresti vestirmi," disse Merlin, anche se non riusciva a smettere di far desistere Arthur dal farlo.  
   
"No, dovrei spogliarti," rispose Arthur, tirando Merlin in piedi per far salire i pantaloni fino sui suoi fianchi. «Ma tu sei inutile in questo momento, quindi eccoci qui."  
   
Merlin salì sulle coperte stantie che sapevano di polvere e sudore e un bel po’ di sesso. "Bisogna lavarle", disse, rannicchiandosi su un fianco, di fronte al centro del letto.  
   
"Dovresti bruciarle e prenderne una serie completamente nuova", disse Arthur, strisciando nel letto accanto a lui. "Queste odorano come un bordello."  
   
"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese Merlin, sinceramente curioso.  
   
"Lo so perché sto a letto con una prostituta, e questo è ciò di cui il nostro letto odora", replicò Arthur, e tirò le coperte sopra la parte superiore di entrambi, prima di stabilirsi al suo fianco.  
   
"Con chi stai a letto?" chiese Merlin, aggrottando la fronte. "Non ho lasciato entrare nessuno della città bassa nel castello."  
   
Arthur lo guardò di traverso. "Sinceramente non so se devo colpirti o stringerti per cercare di chiarirti le idee."  
   
"Non colpirmi. Sono stanco di essere colpito. Sono stato colpito per secoli. "  
   
Arthur rotolò sulla schiena, guidando Merlin affinché si stendesse al suo fianco, per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo caldo.  
   
Merlin si spostò più vicino che poteva, con la testa sul cuscino di Arthur, le labbra premute sulle pulsazioni di Arthur. "Vivo," sussurrò, respirando vaniglia e muschio e Arthur.  
   
"Sì. Siamo entrambi vivi. E lo rimarremo a lungo. "  
   
"Non più barche", disse Merlin.  
   
Il petto di Arthur si fermò improvvisamente, e lui fece un respiro acuto. "Non più barche", ripeté, e la voce del suo re era roca di dolore.  
   
Merlin strinse le braccia attorno a lui. "Bene," borbottò.  
   
"Sì."  
   
Sentì le dita di Arthur scivolare attraverso le ciocche umide dei suoi capelli. "Mi aspetto che tu sia di nuovo te stesso quando ti svegli," disse a bassa voce.  
   
«Sì, sire," disse, premendo il suo volto nella pelle calda del collo di Arthur, sentendosi confuso e pesante e incapace di pensare.  
   
"L'altra cosa», sussurrò Arthur. "Dì l'altra cosa."  
   
"Sì, mio amore," sussurrò Merlin.  
   
"Come tu sei il mio. Ora dormi."  
   
Ma c'era qualcosa di importante a cui doveva pensare, pensò Merlin. Qualcosa su una profezia, un drago, e Albion in pericolo, oppure era finita, era dietro di loro, erano liberi.  
   
"Non pensarci", disse Arthur, facendogli capire che stava borbottando a voce alta, tenendo sveglio il suo re.  
   
Lui annuì, sollevato, rilassandosi alla fine.  
   
Un lieve tocco di labbra contro la sua fronte. Un alito caldo sul suo volto. "Buona notte, Merlin."  
   
"Buona notte, Arthur," rispose Merlin, e scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questo è un altro esempio di quello di cui vi ho parlato nello scorso capitolo, ovvero i dialoghi ripresi dalla serie, ma a parti invertite. Vi ricordate quando Merlin – non Arthur, come qui – dice le stesse parole? Come dimenticare... nella 5x13, nella foresta, durante il disperato viaggio verso Avalon con Arthur ferito a morte che gli chiede perché non gli avesse mai confessato la sua magia (n. -d. T.)


	34. ricominciamo

"Smettila di fissarmi,", disse Arthur, senza aprire gli occhi.

 

"Non ti sto fissando."

 

"Sì, invece."

 

"No, invece."

 

Arthur sospirò e premette il viso più in profondità nel suo cuscino, stirandosi sul letto. Si era svegliato poco tempo prima, e sapeva dal bagliore al di là delle sue palpebre che doveva essere il centro della giornata.

 

Ma era volutamente rimasto com'era. A godersi il battito costante del proprio cuore. L'espansione dei suoi polmoni con l'aria. I suoni lontani di musica e risate. L’aria fresca che danzava sulla sua pelle.

 

Era la prova, tutto questo, che ancora una volta stava vivendo in un mondo che era tangibile e solido, familiare e reale.

 

Anche se il tempo che aveva trascorso dentro le magie di Avalon era ... beh. Non c'erano parole per descriverlo. 'Incredibilmente sorprendente' appena cominciava ad avvicinarsi.

 

Eppure, gli era mancato essere umano.

 

O quanto più vicino all'essere umano potesse essere, ora.

 

"Come facevi a sapere che ti stavo fissando?" chiese Merlin.

 

"Magia", disse Arthur.

 

Un silenzio attonito.

 

Arthur poté fingere serietà solo per qualche secondo, prima che un angolo della bocca si contraesse in un sorriso.

 

Uno sbuffo indignato fu il suo unico avvertimento prima di sentire le nocche contro la sua spalla, che lo fecero cadere di schiena.

 

Arthur rise tra sé mentre era sdraiato sul letto, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del giorno verso dove Merlin sedeva a gambe incrociate accanto a lui, le coperte ammassate in grembo, a torso nudo e pallido mentre lo fissava con rabbia.

 

“Non è divertente!" rispose Merlin furiosamente contro di lui.

 

"I tuoi capelli sono ridicoli questa mattina", disse Arthur in risposta, spingendosi sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio.

 

"Sì, beh, tu..." gli occhi di Merlin corsero lungo tutto il suo corpo.

 

Arthur alzò le sopracciglia, deliziato dall’incapacità di Merlin di trovare qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo aspetto.

 

"Sei un asino insensibile," concluse Merlin.

 

"Sembrano un pagliaio, dopo un forte vento", disse Arthur, indicando la testa di Merlin. "Come fanno ad essere così sparati in tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente in quel modo?"

 

Merlin si schiaffeggiò la testa con una mano e tirò indietro i capelli. "È colpa tua."

 

"Bene, allora dovrei risolvere il problema", disse Arthur, e si mise a sedere, spingendo le dita tra i capelli di Merlin.

 

Merlin si spinse via da lui. "Lasciami-"

 

"Buon dio, Merlin", disse, quando le sue dita rimasero intrappolate in nodi e strani riccioli che non si era aspettato. "È davvero come il nido di una viverna-"

 

"Ahi! Smettila-"

 

"Fermami".

 

Arthur abbassò con un'ampia oscillazione il braccio di Merlin, poi lo fissò, sogghignando maliziosamente.

 

Merlin lo squadrò, il suo sguardo duro, il suo corpo teso per la frustrazione a stento contenuta.

 

Si mossero contemporaneamente, lottando per il controllo, afferrandosi l'un l'altro, battendo i gomiti nelle mascelle, sbattendo le ginocchia sulle cosce, scalciando le lenzuola dagli angoli del materasso e spingendo le coperte vecchie sul pavimento.

 

Arthur concluse la cosa atterrando completamente sulla schiena di Merlin, spingendo entrambe le braccia di Merlin sopra la testa, trattenendogli i polsi sottili al letto con entrambe le mani.

 

Merlin scalciò sul letto, le dita dei piedi che scavavano nel materasso per cercare di spingersi oltre, così Arthur premette i fianchi contro la schiena di Merlin, avvolgendo entrambe le gambe intorno a lui, incrociando i piedi sotto gli stinchi di Merlin.

 

Dopo essersi agitato inutilmente, Merlin rinunciò, rimanendo immobile sotto di lui con un sospiro, completamente disteso sotto di lui.

 

Arthur dovette riprendere fiato, il suo naso schiacciato in un pasticcio di capelli neri, inalando vaniglia, sudore e spezie.

 

Un forte scarica di eccitazione salì attraverso di lui a quel profumo, che era semplicemente ridicolo, considerando quanto spesso erano stati insieme dopo essere usciti dal lago.

 

"Perché hai sempre un profumo così buono," si lamentò Arthur, senza l'intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce. Ma era estremamente irritante.

 

Voglio assaggiarlo dappertutto, pensò. Voglio mettere la mia bocca _ovunque_ su di lui.

 

"Ridicolo," mormorò contro la pelle di Merlin, e inspirò profondamente di nuovo.

 

Merlin fece un respiro profondo, in risposta, sollevando Arthur verso l'alto mentre i polmoni si riempivano d'aria. Quando sospirò, tutta la tensione svanì dal suo corpo.

 

Arthur lasciò andare i polsi di Merlin, e iniziò a tirare via le mani. Merlin intercettò le sue mani, intrecciando le sue dita tra quelle Arthur, prima di appoggiare entrambe le loro mani sul letto sopra la sua testa.

 

"Non è stato divertente", disse Merlin a bassa voce. "Quello che hai detto. A proposito della magia. Non scherzare sulla magia. Non dopo quello che ti ho fatto".

 

"Vuoi dire dopo quello che io ti ho _ordinato_ di fare, per _entrambi_ , per salvare la maggior parte dell'emisfero settentrionale", chiarì Arthur.

 

"Lo so. Davvero. È solo che ... vorrei ... "

 

Arthur osservò il dolore che deformava il profilo affilato di Merlin. Stava ancora incolpando se stesso, pensò. Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto ancora per lungo tempo. Perché è quello che Merlin aveva sempre fatto. Prendersi la colpa per tutto. Anche per le cose che non erano colpa sua.

 

"Mi dispiace", disse Arthur. "Hai ragione. Sono stato un asino insensibile ".

 

Merlin girò la testa per appoggiare una guancia contro il materasso, guardando verso di lui sopra la propria spalla. "Hai appena detto che avevo ragione e poi ti sei definito un asino insensibile?"

 

"È come sentire le tue parole con la mia voce, non è vero?", disse Arthur. "Non devi nemmeno più dire le cose ad alta voce".

 

Una strana espressione passò sul volto di Merlin. Lui strizzò gli occhi verso Arthur, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "L’hai sentito?"

 

Arthur alzò la testa, guardando fuori dalla finestra in riva al lago, alle verdi colline, il cielo blu e la danza della luce del sole sulle onde. Sentì voci lontane, musica e risate di bambini. Profumi meravigliosi si stavano diffondendo nella stanza, ricordandogli le feste in vacanza. "C'è una festa in corso fuori?"

 

"Non voglio dire fuori. Voglio dire nella tua testa. "

 

“Nella mia testa”, ripeté Arthur.

 

"Sì. Hai appena sentito la mia voce nella tua testa? "

 

«Che razza di cose senza senso stai dicendo?"

 

"I druidi, il drago e altre creature magiche potevano tutti sentire la mia voce nei loro pensieri senza che io parlassi con loro ad alta voce. Mi chiedevo se ora che - voglio dire dopo l’incantesimo - se anche tu potessi sentirmi. "

 

"Dentro la mia _testa_?" chiese Arthur.

 

«Non c'è bisogno di essere così orripilato-"

 

"Certo che lo sono. Perché questa è un'idea assolutamente terrificante. Tu, che blateri tutto il tempo, dentro il mio cranio- "

 

"Va bene, non importa- "

 

"Santo cielo, Merlin, è già abbastanza faticoso ascoltarti con le mie orecchie mentre parli di sciocchezze tutto il tempo -"

 

"Non dico sciocchezze," insistette Merlin, combattendo chiaramente un sorriso. "E non c'è bisogno di essere un tale idiota su tutta questa faccenda. Stavo solo _chiedendo_. "

 

"Beh, non farlo", disse, poi guardò con grande soddisfazione Merlin che alzava gli occhi al cielo e faceva un forte sospiro contro di lui.

 

Arthur appoggiò il mento in cima alla spalla di Merlin, riposizionando le loro gambe insieme. Con sua grande sorpresa, Merlin non diede alcuna indicazione di volersi allontanare da lui o cambiare minimamente posizione. Se non altro, sembrava essersi rilassato sotto il suo peso, un lungo respiro silenzioso gli sfuggì dal petto, gli occhi chiusi in appagamento.

 

Che cosa aveva detto Merlin prima, quando erano sdraiati insieme in quel modo? Questo lo faceva sentire ancorato, non è vero?

 

Ancorato, pensò Arthur. Sì. Lo sei. Ancorato a me. Così come io sono ancorato a te. Proprio come eravamo destinati ad essere. Proprio come io voglio che tu sia.

 

"Come ti senti?" chiese Arthur.

 

"Meglio," disse piano Merlin, facendo un piccolo cenno del capo.

 

Arthur premette le labbra su una spalla ossuta. "Pensavo di averti ferito."

 

"Mi dispiace, io-"

 

"Sciocchezze," Arthur sussurrò nella sua pelle.

 

"Non mi piace. Quando mi sento in quel modo. "

 

Neanche ad Arthur. Ma non c'era niente da guadagnare a dirlo. Perché come qualsiasi altra ferita, sapeva che anche per questa ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per superarla.

 

"Sembra che ti sia ripreso ora", disse invece Arthur.

 

"Ho avuto un po’ di tempo per pensare."

 

Arthur fece un mormorio in accordo. Aveva pensato un po’ anche lui la scorsa notte, dopo che Merlin era svenuto tra le sue braccia.

 

Era rimasto sveglio a lungo, cercando di immaginare come fosse stato per Merlin, aspettare che qualcosa accadesse per così tanto tempo, e poi vederselo passare oltre.

 

La cosa sorprendente non era che Merlin fosse caduto a pezzi nel capirlo. La cosa sorprendente era che fosse riuscito a riprendersi di nuovo dopo.

 

 "Io proprio non lo so", disse Merlin.

 

"Che cosa?"

 

"Penso solo che forse ... La cosa con i Sidhe ... Non era il motivo per cui sei tornato."

 

Arthur si sollevò sui gomiti e fissò Merlin, le labbra piene ora pressate in una linea sottile per la preoccupazione, le sue ciglia scure premute strette sulle guance pallide, mentre stringeva gli occhi chiusi in angoscia.

 

Voleva schiaffeggiarlo sulla nuca. Avrebbe dovuto, se non fossero stati così vicino. Invece, colpì Merlin sul retro di una delle sue ridicole orecchie con il dito.

 

"Ahi!" Disse Merlin, tirando indietro la mano per coprirsi il lato della testa, fissando Arthur sopra la propria spalla.

 

"Dovrò avere a che fare con questo per _anni_ , non è vero"

 

"Avere a che fare con cosa?"

 

"Con te, che non accetti che la maledetta profezia sia stata compiuta."

 

Merlin batté la mano sul letto e contro voglia cercò di spingersi sui gomiti. Arthur lo spinse giù di nuovo.

 

"Smetti di fare l’idiota," lo aggredì Arthur.

 

"Non sono un idiota, sto solo dicendo che non si può sapere con certezza se..."

 

“Stai seriamente suggerendo che prevenire la distruzione dell'emisfero settentrionale non era una ragione sufficiente per giustificare il mio ritorno?" chiese Arthur, esasperato.

 

"Ho solo ... ho sempre pensato ... che ci sarebbe stata una guerra. Una guerra vera e propria. Qualcosa di più grande dell'ultima guerra mondiale. E che tu avresti condotto tutte le nazioni contro qualsiasi male le minacciava. E tutti avrebbero visto che eri tornato. E saresti diventato ... il loro re, " concluse debolmente.

 

"Io sono il loro re, che lo sappiano o no."

 

"Ma non credo che sia davvero ciò che la profezia-"

 

"Tu," lo interruppe Arthur, "sei semplicemente la persona più folle che abbia mai incontrato in tutta la mia vita. E questo include anche ogni singola creatura magica che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di incontrare, compreso quello che mi ha dato quelle orecchie ridicole di cui ti è vietato in assoluto parlare! "

 

"Se solo ascoltassi perché io-"

 

"Sei fisicamente incapace di accettare anche un solo attimo di felicità?» chiese Arthur. «Devi sempre cercare la sconfitta anche quando la vittoria è così chiara?"

 

"La penseresti come me se avessi visto tutte le cose orribili che ho visto io", disse con rabbia Merlin, alzandosi sui gomiti. "Quindi, perdonami se mi aspetto sempre che qualcosa di terribile accada! Perché qualcosa di terribile accade sempre! Ancora e ancora! Non importa quello che faccio o quanto sacrifico o quanto dolore sopporto per cercare di impedirlo! "

 

Merlin crollò di nuovo a letto dopo che aveva finito, ansimando in respiri profondi, con gli occhi spalancati e sorpresi dal suo sfogo.

 

Quando il suo respiro non rallentò, Arthur si stese con cura giù sull'uomo sotto di lui, trovando le mani di Merlin sul letto, intrecciando le loro dita insieme, mentre appoggiava la fronte su uno zigomo tagliente.

 

"Decenni", disse Arthur dolcemente.

 

"Cosa?" Sussurrò Merlin.

 

"Non ti ci vorranno anni per accettare il mondo così com'è ora. Ti ci vorranno decenni. Parecchi decenni."

 

"Ma la profezia-"

 

" _Basta_ , Merlin,", disse Arthur.

 

Merlin emise un sospiro nervoso che sembrava contenere diversi paragrafi di protesta e più di un paio di insulti sulla sua reale persona.

 

Decenni, pensò Arthur. Gli ci sarebbero voluti decenni prima di accettarlo. Fortunatamente per entrambi, avevano quel tempo. Quel tempo, e anche molto di più.

 

"Stupide rune" stava sussurrando Merlin a bassa voce. "Non era quello che avevano detto. Non avevano mai usato il mio nome in ogni caso. Non è il modo ... Non in quel modo ... "

 

Arthur lasciò andare una delle mani di Merlin per far scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli, riconoscendo i segnali di quando Merlin si abbandonava troppo ad un ricordo lontano. Si chiese quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto fino a che anche questo sarebbe diventato un ricordo del passato.

 

 "Merlin", disse Arthur, dritto in un orecchio.

 

Sentì Merlin scuotersi sotto il suo corpo. "Arthur?"

 

"Resta con me."

 

"Continui a dirlo", disse Merlin. "Resta con me. È quello che.… io ho detto a te. Prima che morissi."

 

Per la prima volta dal suo ritorno al mondo, Arthur cercò di ricordare quei momenti nel prato, quando aveva sentito la vita scorrere via da lui, e l'oscurità strisciare in lui. Non era qualcosa sulla quale desiderava soffermarsi. I ricordi erano ancora dolorosamente chiari. In particolare il ricordo del volto di Merlin sopra di lui, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, il viso turbato dall’angoscia, la voce tremante per la disperazione.

 

Un singhiozzo soffocato sollevò Arthur dal letto. Sotto di lui, il corpo di Merlin era teso, con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra premute in una linea sottile.

 

"Ho strani ricordi di essere un albero", disse in fretta Arthur.

 

Gli occhi di Merlin si aprirono di scatto. "Che cosa?"

 

"Un albero. Molti alberi diversi, in realtà. E di essere parte dell'oceano. Non avevo mai capito che tanta parte del mondo fosse fatta di acqua. O che sentisse l'attrazione della luna ".

 

Con grande sollievo di Arthur, vide la curiosità spazzare via il dolore negli occhi di Merlin.

 

"Puoi ricordare, allora?" chiese Merlin. "Quando hai canalizzato le magie di Avalon nel mondo con me?"

 

"Ogni ora che passa è più simile a un sogno. Anche se dubito che riuscirò mai a dimenticare. Ho certamente intenzione di sforzarmi di non farlo, in ogni caso ".

 

"Davvero?"

 

"Qualcosa di così bello?" chiese Arthur. "Dio, no. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe voler dimenticare una cosa del genere? Era solo ... C'era così tanta bellezza, non è vero? Semplicemente in tutto. Tutto intorno a noi. Nei mari, nelle montagne, nella terra e in cielo ... La sensazione della vita, che scorre attraverso di essa, come l'acqua che scorre veloce attraverso un milione di corsi d'acqua ... tutto scintillante con la luce del sole ... "

 

Arthur lasciò che la sua attenzione si allontanasse dalle cose che poteva vedere, sentire, gustare e toccare. E verso un nuovo, appena rilevabile, senso del mondo.

 

Era proprio lì. Eppure era terribilmente sfuggente. Doveva concentrarsi molto per sentirlo. Una distrazione anche di un secondo e sarebbe andato via. Ma di tanto in tanto, poteva intravedere. Come le note lontane di una bella canzone. O la sensazione della brezza sul braccio.

 

 _Ecco_ , pensò. E solo per un secondo si sentì pieno di vita, di gioia, e di bellezza e con la sensazione di essere in tutto il mondo in una volta sola, e legato a tutto ciò che aveva vissuto, tra cui Merlin - dio, la _sensazione di Merlin_ così - brillante come un sole, incandescente ed etereo, umano e magico, antico come la terra, potente come il mare, imprevedibile come il cielo-

 

"Arthur?" disse Merlin con un filo di voce, in tono preoccupato.

 

Arthur scattò indietro al momento presente, tutto il resto scomparve, come se non ci fosse mai stato. "Cosa?" chiese, la sua voce che uscì roca per l’emozione.

 

"Va tutto bene?"

 

Si schiarì la gola. La sua espressione di nuovo sotto controllo. "Perché mai non dovrebbe?"

 

"Avevi una strana espressione sul viso," lo incalzò Merlin, guardando verso di lui dal letto.

 

"Tu hai sempre una strana espressione sul viso e io non mi preoccupo a questo proposito. Come in questo momento. Quella cosa che stai facendo con il sopracciglio. Stai avendo un crampo muscolare?"

 

Merlin aggrottò la fronte ancora di più. "Arthur, va tutto bene?"

 

"A parte avere a che fare costantemente con uno stregone con la testa dura, sto perfettamente bene."

 

"Davvero mi dovresti dire se non va tutto bene", insistette Merlin. "Dopo tutto quello che ci è successo... Ci potrebbero essere, sai, effetti collaterali"

 

"Effetti collaterali", disse Arthur a bassa voce, chinandosi a baciare la pelle calda della spalla di Merlin. "Oh sì, mi ricordo di averne avuto alcuni."

 

Merlin si agitò sotto di lui. «No, voglio dire ... Ti senti ... strano? In qualche modo?"

 

"Come ti sembro?" chiese Arthur, e si spostò maliziosamente sopra di lui.

 

"Molto divertente-"

 

"Non sto cercando di essere divertente", disse Arthur, affondando il naso tra i capelli di Merlin, leccando un tratto esposto di collo nudo. "Hai perfino un buon _sapore_ ,» protestò. "Come è possibile? So per certo che utilizzi gli stessi saponi che uso io- "

 

"Smettila di cercare di distrarmi", disse Merlin, in tono incerto.

 

Arthur afferrò i polsi di Merlin. Gli spostò le braccia verso l'alto. Lo allungò completamente verso l’alto di nuovo. Sotto di lui, sentì Merlin fare un piccolo rumore strozzato. "Cercare?" chiese. "Dovrei piuttosto pensare che ci sto riuscendo."

 

"Ogni volta che tu... Non puoi... _sedurmi_ per chiudermi la bocca," disse Merlin, e poi inspirò bruscamente, mentre Arthur faceva scivolare la prova della sua eccitazione contro il fondoschiena di Merlin.

 

«Oh, accidenti, continua a parlare", disse Arthur, le sue labbra che si muovevano contro la forma rotonda del suo orecchio. "Cioè, se sei in grado."

 

"Fanculo," borbottò Merlin.

 

«È un invito?" Chiese Arthur, spingendo i suoi fianchi di nuovo in avanti.

 

A Merlin sfuggì una risata inaspettata. "Per l'amor di dio, sei solo ..."

 

"Sono solo cosa?"

 

Merlin sorrise, una cosa ampia e meravigliosa che rese i suoi occhi scintillanti. "Sei ancora di più una rottura nel letto di quello che sei fuori."

 

"Una interessante scelta di parole."

 

Merlin fece un'altra risata, ma quella era ansimante e bassa.

 

Arthur si mosse su di lui ancora una volta, premendo le anche verso il basso con ogni spinta. Stava cominciando a sentire le vertigini dall’eccitazione per il meraviglioso attrito dove era già così duro, anche con tutti e due ancora nei loro pantaloni. Dio, voleva ... solo ...

 

Costrinse il suo corpo a rimanere immobile, il suo desiderio caldo ed esigente e bramoso di essere _dentro_. Ma aveva già ... E tante volte ...

 

"Ne hai?» chiese Arthur, senza fiato.

 

"Ho cosa?"

 

"Dolore. Nel tuo-" aggrottò la fronte. "Fondoschiena", concluse, sentendosi a disagio. "Per prima."

 

"No," disse Merlin, in tono divertito. "Non ho dolore da nessuna parte, in realtà. O indolenzimento. O qualcosa. E in verità dovrei. Soprattutto dopo le quattro volte in cui noi- "

 

"Sei," disse Arthur, con voce bassa e rombante nel petto.

 

"Sei?"

 

"Sì."

 

"Non mi ricordo di essere-"

 

"Il pavimento al piano di sotto quando siamo arrivati, e poi la tavola da pranzo"

 

"Il tavolo da pranzo," sussurrò Merlin, rimanendo senza fiato. "Avevo dimenticato la tavola da pranzo ..."

 

"Oh, Merlin," gli sussurrò Arthur in un orecchio. "Come hai potuto dimenticare la tavola da pranzo."

 

Merlin piagnucolò sotto di lui, dimenandosi.

 

"E poi il nostro posto preferito nel corridoio," Arthur proseguì. "E poi qui. Altre tre volte. Senza contare quella che sta per succedere".

 

Merlin affondò le dita nel materasso, i suoi fianchi indietro di nuovo per soddisfare Arthur mentre lui spingeva di nuovo in avanti. "Davvero?"

 

"Sì."

 

Arthur salì in avanti per catturare le labbra di Merlin nel momento esatto in cui Merlin si voltò per fare lo stesso.

 

Le loro teste cozzarono insieme, inviando un dolore lancinante attraverso il cranio di Arthur.

 

"Merlin!" Sbottò, spingendosi verso l'alto sulle ginocchia, premendosi un palmo della mano sulla tempia.

 

"All'inferno, Arthur," disse Merlin, massaggiandosi la fronte.

 

"Sei l'uomo più goffo che abbia mai-"

 

"È stata colpa tua!"

 

"Quasi mi hai fatto svenire"

 

"Al massimo ti ho fatto tornare un po’ di sale in zucca, vuoi dire."

 

"Dovresti averne tu un po’ prima - Attento!"

 

Arthur si agitò per evitare di incastrare un ginocchio tra le sue gambe mentre Merlin si contorceva selvaggiamente sotto di lui, mulinando le braccia per buttarlo di lato, abbastanza forte da fargli perdere l'equilibrio e farlo cadere sul letto.

 

Merlin si arrampicò su di lui, spingendolo sulla schiena, a cavalcioni sulla sua vita, afferrando i polsi di Arthur e premendoli sul materasso accanto alla sua testa.

 

"Ah!" gridò Merlin, chino su di lui, la sua espressione vittoriosa.

 

Arthur gli sorrise, senza accennare a vendicarsi, anche se c'erano facilmente sette cose che poteva fare per uscire da quella posizione senza ferire Merlin, più altre cinque che avrebbero comportato la rottura di una delle sue ossa, e ancora due che si sarebbero tradotte in uno stato di incoscienza.

 

"Mi hai preso", disse Arthur, con esagerata serietà. "Mi arrendo."

 

Merlin si sedette sulle cosce di Arthur con uno sbuffo irritato. "Se non ci provi neanche-"

 

"Credi veramente di poter rimanere sopra di me se ci provo? Potrei smontarti con un soffio".

 

Un sorriso veramente malizioso tirò su un angolo della bocca di Merlin, il sopracciglio sollevato. "Divertente che tu l’abbia detto in questo modo. Perché è sulla mia lista ".

 

Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia verso di lui, sentendosi come se si fosse perso qualcosa. "Cosa?"

 

Merlin si sporse in avanti come per baciarlo, ma poi premette la guancia contro Arthur, sussurrando in un orecchio: "Smontarti con un soffio"

 

Arthur sentì ogni traccia di umorismo svanire, spazzato via da un'ondata violenta di eccitazione, perché Merlin si era spostato sopra di lui, e stava facendo scivolare il suo corpo contro di lui, che era già duro ed eccitato.

 

"In realtà," disse Merlin, il suo respiro caldo contro il suo orecchio, "Ho un paio di cose sulla mia lista in questa posizione. Vuoi sentirle? "

 

Arthur annuì, la guancia ispida che scorreva contro quella di Merlin. "Dimmi."

 

"Abbiamo già fatto questo," disse Merlin, e fece scivolare maliziosamente la lunghezza dura della sua erezione contro quella di Arthur.

 

Arthur si inarcò contro di lui, spingendo fuori dai polmoni uno sbuffo aspro.

 

"La nostra prima volta", disse Merlin. "Nel corridoio".

 

"Un gran bel corridoio," concordò Arthur, sentendo tornare lo stesso desiderio disperato che aveva sentito quella notte.

 

Come l'aria, pensò freneticamente. È così che ho bisogno di lui. Come ho bisogno della dannata _aria_.

 

"Oppure potresti possedermi in questo modo", disse Merlin, spostando le anche in avanti e in movimento su di lui, come se cercasse di direzionarlo dentro di sé attraverso la barriera dei loro vestiti leggeri.

 

Arthur afferrò i fianchi di Merlin, le dita infilate nella carne. " _Dio_ ", sussurrò.

 

"Mi pare che ti piaccia l’idea. Oppure tu, che stai semplicemente fermo lì, mentre io faccio tutto il duro lavoro, come al solito. "

 

Un gemito soffocato uscì al successivo respiro di Arthur, con sua grande sorpresa, quando una visione di ciò che Merlin aveva descritto riempì i suoi pensieri. Merlin, a cavalcioni su di lui, nudo e duro e con la mano sul suo cazzo e la testa rovesciata all'indietro in estasi mentre Arthur si spingeva dentro di lui e _sì_ , oh dio, sì, voleva fare questo, molto, _proprio ora_ -

 

"Oppure," disse Merlin in un sussurro, a voce molto bassa, catturando tutta l'attenzione di Arthur ", o ... _forse_ ... potrei essere io a possedere _te_."

 

Arthur fissò il baldacchino sopra il suo letto, con gli occhi spalancati a quel pensiero, senza fiato ad una nuova visione, delle loro posizioni invertite, con lui seduto a cavalcioni di Merlin, lui che lo cavalcava come uno dei suoi stalloni, guardare Merlin che si contorceva dal piacere tra le sue gambe, selvaggio e indomabile.

 

"Oppure," disse Merlin, e si appoggiò indietro, abbastanza da far vedere ad Arthur quanto fosse arrossato il suo viso, sia per l’eccitazione sia per l’imbarazzo o per entrambi, "potrei semplicemente rispondere a quella domanda che mi hai posto millecinquecento anni fa."

 

"Cosa?" chiese Arthur, alzando la testa, del tutto incapace di mettere un pensiero dopo l'altro. Era troppo stordito dalla lista licenziosa delle cose che stava ascoltando, e troppo occupato a chiedersi quante altre cose dovevano ancora venire.

 

Merlin si sollevò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, sorridendogli, come se detenesse il segreto migliore al mondo.

 

"Cosa?" chiese Arthur di nuovo, così dolorosamente eccitato che stava tendendo i pantaloni per dormire tanto quanto Merlin. Dio, la sola vista di lui, pensò Arthur, e alzò una mano per toccarlo.

 

Merlin si scostò. "Non ti ricordi la domanda che mi hai posto?"

 

"Domanda?» ripeté Arthur.

 

"Mi hai chiesto se sapevo camminare sulle ginocchia," disse Merlin, in tono malvagio e giocoso e assolutamente senza senso.

 

"Tu stai- per metterti in ginocchio?"

 

«Sì», disse Merlin. "Così."

 

Arthur vide Merlin muoversi lentamente all'indietro sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, gli occhi fissi su di lui, i capelli neri scompigliati sopra un sopracciglio alzato, le spalle e le braccia pallide alla luce del sole.

 

"Che cosa -?» Cominciò Arthur.

 

Con un movimento improvviso, Merlin tirò giù le mutande e i pantaloni di Arthur, chiuse la mano intorno alla base del suo membro, poi si chinò in avanti e lo portò nel calore umido della sua bocca.

 

Arthur lanciò un grido, tutto il suo corpo si inarcò in avanti, le mani che afferrarono la testa di Merlin, le dita affondate nella sua folta capigliatura.

 

Sentiva le labbra di Merlin intorno a lui, la sua lingua scivolare su di lui, ferma e stretta e oh dio non aveva mai sentito niente di così sorprendente nella sua _vita_.

 

Crollò di schiena contro il letto, gli occhi all’indietro, il suo intero essere focalizzato su quella sensazione calda e umida. Merlin diede un basso, soffocato suono pieno di piacere, come se fosse lui a essere succhiato, e il suono vibrò attraverso le labbra e nel proprio corpo, facendolo arcuare sul letto, e gridare di nuovo, totalmente fuori controllo.

 

Merlin si sollevò da lui, e la testa di Arthur scattò, a fissare con gli occhi spalancati per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo, dove Merlin stava guardando verso di lui con stupore, le labbra bagnate, aperte e piene e assolutamente non dove avrebbero dovuto essere.

 

«Perché ti sei _fermato_?" gli urlò Arthur, con voce rotta e troppo alta.

 

"Ti piacerebbe che continuassi, allora?" chiese Merlin, ironico e beffardo e Arthur voleva realmente e sicuramente andare a schiaffeggiarlo sulla testa quando avesse avuto la prossima occasione.

 

" _Sì, continua_ ," farfugliò Arthur, cercando disperatamente di mettere qualche traccia di una vita di leadership nella sua voce. " _Ora_ ," ringhiò con forza, ed ecco, il respiro di Merlin era stato catturato dal tono di comando, e oh sì, avrebbe usato quello più tardi, assolutamente, perché- " _Oh cavolo_ ," gemette Arthur, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro verso il letto, le dita che affondavano tra i capelli di Merlin, mentre la sua testa si muoveva su e giù, le sue labbra scivolavano saldamente su di lui. "Prostituta", sussurrò. " lussurioso ... esasperante ... frustrante ..."

 

Merlin sollevò la testa. "Se hai intenzione di insultarmi per tutto il tempo-"

 

"Oh mio dio smettila di fermarti!" sbottò Arthur contro di lui, afferrandolo nella parte posteriore della testa e spingendolo giù.

 

"Idiota prepotente," disse Merlin, ansimante e basso, piegandosi per prenderlo di nuovo in bocca.

 

Arthur gemette, i fianchi che si sollevavano a quel calore bagnato e stretto, le dita che scivolavano lungo il volto di Merlin, sentendo i muscoli che lavoravano. Alzò di nuovo la testa, fissando quelle labbra carnose su di lui, quegli zigomi taglienti resi ancora più affilati da quello che stava facendo.

 

"La tua bocca, Dio, tu sei- ti prego", aggiunse, quando vide le sopracciglia di Merlin contrarsi. "È- Tu sei- _sorprendente_ , solo- Non smettere ..."

 

Lasciò cadere la testa sul letto ancora una volta, mentre Merlin gemeva intorno a lui. Sotto di lui sentì il letto muoversi, quindi iniziare a oscillare. Uno sguardo verso il basso gli rivelò che la mano di Merlin era affondata nei suoi pantaloni, mentre lui si toccava, cosa che in qualche modo rese tutto più intenso, più eccitante, sapere che stava eccitando Merlin così tanto.

 

Arthur inspirò forte quando i gemiti di Merlin vibrarono in lui con tale intensità che provocarono il suo orgasmo del tutto inaspettatamente. Si sentì gridare, i fianchi impennati verso l'alto mentre il piacere scorreva fuori.

 

Molto lontanamente si rese conto che Merlin non lo stava allontanando, ma invece lo stava ingoiando. Ciò gli provocò un'altra ondata di piacere, e Arthur sentì le imprecazioni fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra, con le antiche parole di un tempo, tutte sporche e di gran lunga migliori di qualsiasi parola avesse sentito nel nuovo mondo.

 

Mentre gli ultimi piccoli spasmi di piacere interessavano il suo corpo, crollò di nuovo sul letto. La bocca di Merlin era ancora su di lui, per dio, ma lo stava solo leccando ora, quasi pigramente, a bocca aperta e soffiando respiri caldi intorno a lui.

 

"Merlin," disse Arthur, e batté debolmente sulla spalla di Merlin.

 

Sentì aria fredda dove un tempo vi era stata una bocca calda. Sentì il contatto della sua fronte contro la sua anca. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, vide Merlin tirare via la mano dai suoi calzoni, pulire il palmo della mano sulle lenzuola, poi crollare sul pasticcio accanto alla gamba di Arthur.

 

Le dita di Arthur trovarono la testa di Merlin. Le affondò nel folto disordine dei suoi capelli.

 

Per molto tempo rimasero stesi quanto immobili fosse loro possibile, i loro respiri rumorosi nella stanza, i suoni di voci lontane e musica trasportati a loro sulla brezza calda.

 

"Hai..." chiese Arthur alla fine.

 

«Oh, sì," sospirò Merlin.

 

"Così ti è piaciuto"

 

" _Sì_ ," disse Merlin, facendo scorrere una mano sulla gamba di Arthur.

 

"Questo," disse Arthur stordito, "è davvero buono a sapersi."

 

"Hmm."

 

Arthur gli diede un colpetto con la sua gamba. Merlin grugnì e strisciò di nuovo sul letto, aggiustandosi i calzoni, e crollò vicino a dove Arthur era riuscito in qualche modo a fare lo stesso.

 

Con un sospiro felice, Merlin premette il viso sulla spalla di Arthur, appoggiando pigramente un braccio sopra il suo stomaco.

 

Arthur gli sorrise, studiando le labbra piene di Merlin. "L’ho sempre detto che hai una bocca spettacolare", disse, e sollevò le dita per pulire l’umidità che aveva visto lì.

 

Merlin sorrise, gli occhi chiusi, e piegò la testa in avanti, afferrando le dita di Arthur con la bocca, leccandole.

 

"Sfacciata prostituta", disse Arthur con affetto.

 

Merlin lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri scintillanti di gioia e malizia, un rossore sulle guance e sulle orecchie e giù per il petto nudo. Sembrava puramente, veramente felice, pensò Arthur. Nessun accenno della sua età si poteva vedere nei suoi occhi. Nessuna traccia di dolore sul suo volto giovanile.

 

"Tu continui a chiamarmi prostituta", disse Merlin. "Ma non hai idea di ciò che significa veramente."

 

"Sì che ce l’ho", disse Arthur. "Quando avevo diciotto anni, me ne fu portata una al castello. Lei mi ha fatto esattamente quello che hai appena fatto tu. Anche se, ad essere onesti, non l’ha fatto altrettanto bene. Mi sembra di ricordare un bel po’ di denti ", aggiunse, facendo una smorfia in segno di disappunto. "E alla fine, non ha fatto ..." I suoi occhi caddero sulla bocca di Merlin. E vi rimasero.

 

"Alcune persone non conoscono le buone maniere," disse Merlin, con grave disapprovazione.

 

Arthur allungò le gambe, poi si rannicchiò quando la sua pelle incontrò una macchia bagnata sulle lenzuola. "Questo letto è disgustoso."

 

"Tutta questa stanza è disgustosa," concordò Merlin felicemente, lasciando che i suoi occhi si chiudessero con un sospiro di soddisfazione.

 

"Qualcuno dovrà pulire oggi".

 

"Non riesco a immaginare chi."

 

"Penserei che dovrebbe essere la stessa persona che sta per portarci la colazione molto presto."

 

"Non ho idea di chi possa essere."

 

Arthur lo colpì alla spalla. "Scones."

 

"Hmmm."

 

"E succo." Un altro colpetto. E poi un altro.

 

Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia verso di lui. "Proprio _adesso_?"

 

"Ora", disse Arthur, e colpì lo stomaco di Merlin.

 

Merlin si agitò di nuovo contro di lui. "Smettila."

 

"E panini."

 

"Smettila di colpirmi-"

 

"E tè."

 

Merlin si appoggiò sulle mani, spingendosi all'indietro. "Lasciami solo-"

 

"E procura che non sembri come se fosse stato trascinato sul pavimento", aggiunse Arthur, mentre lo colpiva diverse volte, costringendo Merlin a dimenarsi all’indietro, fino a quando con un grande mulinello di braccia, cadde dal letto.

 

"Ti odio proprio," giunse una voce irritata dal pavimento.

 

"Proprio no", disse Arthur, rilassando la schiena sul materasso, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

 

Merlin si infilò gli stivali sopra i piedi nudi, poi afferrò una tunica rossa dal pavimento e la tirò sopra il petto nudo.

 

"Quella è mia", disse Arthur.

 

Merlin gli fece lo stesso gesto che Megan gli aveva fatto molto tempo prima, ma sorrise mentre lo faceva, prima di lasciare la stanza.

 

"Devi costruire la gogna!" gli urlò dietro Arthur.

 

"Costruiscitela da solo!" rispose Merlin dal corridoio.

 

"Asino insolente," mormorò Arthur.

 

"L'ho sentito!"

 

"Oh, non è vero!"

 

Quando la risata di Merlin echeggiò in fondo al corridoio, Arthur si alzò dal letto. Allargò le braccia e la schiena, muovendosi pigramente verso la finestra, per vedere il mondo esterno.

 

Era almeno mezzogiorno. Il sole era alto sul lago, il suo riflesso luminoso sull'acqua. La gente era ovunque sui prati che circondavano il lago e la proprietà di Merlin. Molti stesi su coperte, altri sotto piccoli rifugi di stoffa.

 

Non aveva mai visto così tante persone lì. Si chiese cosa stesse succedendo. Non era niente di cui preoccuparsi, almeno. Non a giudicare dalla atmosfera rilassata di festa.

 

Arthur si appoggiò alla parete accanto alla finestra, una brezza calda gli scompigliò i capelli e si mosse sul suo petto nudo. In mezzo alla folla sottostante, vide una pallida figura sottile, con i capelli neri lasciare la Torre Nord e passare attraverso i prati, dirigendosi verso il bosco.

 

Arthur guardò Merlin che camminava, sospettando dove stesse andando, e perché.

 

La colazione avrebbe tardato un po’ ad arrivare, allora, pensò. Così prese degli abiti puliti, e andò in bagno per prepararsi per la giornata.

 

Quando tornò nelle sue stanze, lavato e pulito e con tunica e pantaloni nuovi, trovò Merlin seduto sul bordo del letto, che fissava la stanza, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Una grande borsa stava accanto a lui sul materasso. Un pezzo di carta era stretto tra le sue mani.

 

"Dimmi che c'è del cibo in quella borsa", disse Arthur. "Sto _morendo di fame_."

 

Merlin annuì e si alzò in piedi, spingendosi il foglio in tasca. Si guardò intorno nella stanza e sospirò, scuotendo la testa. "Mi ci vorranno secoli per pulire questo posto", disse, piegandosi per raccogliere alcuni calzini buttati sul pavimento.

 

Arthur si sedette sul letto e scavò nella borsa, tirando fuori una bottiglia di succo di frutta e uno scone. "Oh, perfetto," disse, dandogli un enorme morso, e gemendo a quel sapore dolce. Mangiare, dio, gli era davvero mancato mangiare.

 

"Pensavo solo che ti ho fatto fare proprio quel particolare suono", disse Merlin, sorridendo tra sé mentre raccoglieva vestiti polverosi dal pavimento sporco.

 

"È delizioso", disse Arthur, gemendo di nuovo di gioia.

 

"Ora stai solo cercando intenzionalmente di distrarmi," disse Merlin, arrivando a raccogliere Excalibur. "Con rumori sconci ", aggiunse, con un sollevamento ironico del suo sopracciglio.

 

Arthur si fermò a metà strada con il dolce alla bocca, lo sguardo fisso.

 

"Cosa c’è?" chiese Merlin.

 

Arthur indicò la mano di Merlin.

 

"Cosa?", disse ancora una volta Merlin, e sollevò la spada. Poi la fissò. "Oh," mormorò.

 

Arthur vide Merlin fissare la lama incredulo. "Non è più un problema per te, non è vero?" disse, portando di nuovo la sua attenzione alla borsa di cibo.

 

Merlin studiò il suo riflesso nella lama perfetta. "È di nuovo come era a Camelot."

 

"Se fossi un esperto di magia", disse Arthur, facendo in modo di fare uno sguardo di disgusto sul volto all'idea ", cosa che non sono certamente", aggiunse per buona misura ", direi che la tua difficoltà ad usare la spada è stata messa lì per un motivo. "

 

"Quale motivo?"

 

«L'hai detto tu. È l'unica cosa che ti può uccidere. Senza di te, le magie di Avalon non potevano essere liberate. Le stesse magie, potrei aggiungere, che sono state a guardia della spada per millecinquecento anni. "

 

Merlin diresse la spada verso il suo fodero vicino al letto di Arthur, e fece scivolare di nuovo l'arma dentro. "Ma perché tenermi lontano?"

 

"Per evitare molto saggiamente eventuali tue azioni di auto-sacrificio idiote che avresti potuto intraprendere contro te stesso se, per esempio, avessi pensato di essere un pericolo per il tuo re."

 

Merlin lo guardò, accigliato, ma non fece alcuno sforzo per discutere su quel punto. «E tu?» chiese. "Avresti sempre potuto usarla contro di me."

 

Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione. "Credi davvero che ti avrei mai ucciso?"

 

Merlin sembrava oltraggiato. "Ma tu hai promesso-!"

 

"Non ho mai promesso di ucciderti", disse Arthur con fermezza. "Ho promesso di fare tutto ciò che era necessario per proteggere te e per proteggere il mio regno. E ho promesso che lo avremmo fatto insieme. Quella promessa non ha, mai, in nessun caso, incluso trafiggerti il petto con la mia spada. "

 

Merlin aprì e chiuse la bocca, volendo discutere il punto, ma chiaramente non essendo in grado di farlo.

 

"Vedi?", Disse Arthur con aria di sufficienza. "Se mai mi avessi ascoltato veramente, te ne saresti reso conto prima.» Prese un panino e lo scagliò contro di lui. "Mangia qualcosa, vuoi? Sembra che tu stia per svenire. "

 

Merlin prese il panino e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi pesantemente accanto a lui.

 

Arthur prese diverse lunghe sorsate di succo, poi tese la bottiglia a Merlin.

 

Merlin la prese, e la finì, poi si sedette e rimase immobile per un po’, aggrottando la fronte.

 

"Mangia," gli disse Arthur, dando un colpetto con il gomito sulle costole di Merlin.

 

"Va bene," disse, prendendo un morso da un panino. "È solo che ... Oltre a tutto ... Ora sei qui a spiegare a me la magia..."

 

"Non abituarti. D'ora in poi, lascerò a te tutte queste sciocchezze magiche. "

 

Merlin fissò il panino che aveva in mano. "Solo con il permesso del mio re."

 

Arthur mise una mano sulla gamba di Merlin, stringendo delicatamente, fino a quando Merlin incontrò il suo sguardo. "Quel giuramento era solo per la tua protezione. Ora che la crisi è passata, lascio l'uso della magia alla tua discrezione. Proprio come dovrebbe essere.» Esitò, riflettendo. "A meno che non riguardi la sicurezza del nostro popolo, in quel caso-"

 

"Solo con il tuo permesso," accettò Merlin, in tono sollevato.

 

Arthur annuì e riportò la sua attenzione alla borsa della roba da mangiare. "Così come sta Freya questa mattina?" chiese casualmente.

 

Merlin quasi si soffocò col suo panino per alcuni lunghi istanti. Gli serva di lezione, pensò Arthur, mentre recuperava un croissant. Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo quando ha varcato la soglia. Questo, e qualsiasi cosa sia quel pezzo di carta che ha in tasca.

 

"Sta bene", disse Merlin finalmente. «Non è più intrappolata nel lago. Le ci è voluto un po’ per rispondermi quando l’ho chiamata. " Merlin guardò fuori dalla finestra in riva al lago, l'acqua frizzante. "Con le magie di Avalon sparse sulla terra, lei può stare ovunque voglia. Nella pioggia. Nelle correnti. Nelle nuvole. Dovunque."

 

"Proprio come noi", disse Arthur, sorridendo al pensiero. Del mondo che si estendeva davanti a loro. E a tutto il tempo che poteva immaginare per esplorarlo.

 

Merlin sorrise, anche se un po’ tristemente. "Proprio come noi."

 

Per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio, i suoni di voci lontane che ridevano e la musica che riempiva la sala.

 

"Cosa sta succedendo là fuori?" chiese Arthur.

 

"La Festa del Solstizio d'Estate ", disse Merlin. "Succede ogni anno. Ma non ho mai visto così tante persone. E ci sono troupe televisive e persone con telecamere dappertutto. "

 

«Senza dubbio si chiederanno dove sia finita l’isola", disse Arthur con aria di sufficienza.

 

"E la torre," disse Merlin, in oscura soddisfazione. "Buona fortuna se intendono cercare una delle due."

 

"Quindi hai intenzione di parlarmi della lettera che hai in tasca, che ti ha così sconvolto, o stai aspettando che indovini?"

 

"Stavo per-"

 

"Non dirmelo, sì, l’ho già capito."

 

Merlin tirò fuori la carta stropicciata. "L'ho trovata nel mio appartamento sul pavimento", disse, consegnandola ad Arthur. "Deve averla spinta sotto la porta."

 

" _Caro Emrys_ ," lesse Arthur ad alta voce, e guardò Merlin, inclinando un sopracciglio.

 

«Già», borbottò Merlin.

 

" _Non ritornerò a lavorare fino a quando non parleremo. Ti aspetto per il tè nel mio giardino oggi. Cordiali saluti, Eleanor Godwyn_. "

 

"Questa," concluse Arthur, " _non_ suona come una donna felice."

 

"Considerando che ho guarito le sue ossa rotte con la magia, e ora probabilmente pensa o di essere pazza, oppure che io sia una specie di mostro, direi di no, probabilmente non è felice."

 

Arthur fissò con gli occhi spalancati l'espressione preoccupata di Merlin, ricordando improvvisamente cosa avevano fatto appena usciti dal lago. "Hai cambiato il tempo!" Sbottò. "Di fronte a decine di persone-"

 

"E hai tirato fuori Excalibur da una pietra, proprio come nelle leggende," scattò Merlin in risposta.

 

"E poi ... Eleanor."

 

"Si. E poi Eleanor. " Merlin gettò il suo cibo in borsa, e si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto.

 

"Devi dirle la verità", disse Arthur.

 

Merlin si premette le mani sul volto. "Lo so", disse nelle sue mani. "E poi lei non mi parlerà più."

 

Arthur mise la borsa di cibo sul pavimento, poi si sdraiò sopra le lenzuola in disordine al fianco di Merlin. Tirò via le mani di Merlin dal viso, per trovare un'espressione veramente sconvolta.

 

"Sono un amico orribile", disse Merlin.

 

"Tu sei il migliore amico che chiunque potrebbe avere", disse Arthur. "Non è colpa tua se hai dovuto mentire per tutto il tempo."

 

"Beh, questo è un cambiamento," mormorò Merlin.

 

"Sì", disse Arthur. "Lo è."

 

Merlin girò la testa verso di lui, curioso. "Allora non sei davvero più arrabbiato. Perché ti ho mentito a Camelot. "

 

"Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare, per proteggere il regno e proteggere me. Proprio come ho fatto io nelle ultime settimane. "

 

"Un anno fa."

 

"Sì," disse Arthur, lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Nelle ultime settimane, un anno fa." Scese dal letto, tirando su Merlin con lui. "Ora andiamo. Hai bisogno di andare a ripulirti e vestirti. Poi andremo entrambi da Eleanor per il tè, per sistemare le cose e fare pace ".

 

Merlin esitò, guardandolo addolorato, poi improvvisamente si fece avanti, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla schiena di Arthur, il petto premuto contro il proprio, il volto sepolto contro la sua spalla.

 

Arthur fece scivolare le braccia intorno alle spalle ossute di Merlin, stringendolo, meravigliandosi come benvenuta e naturale fosse ormai questa cosa. Questa nuova forma di affetto tra loro.

 

“Va tutto bene?” gli sussurrò Merlin nel collo.

 

"Molto bene", rispose Arthur.

 

E poi trascorse i momenti successivi fermo lì, riscaldato dall’uomo tra le sue braccia, pensando alla sua vita, mentre la musica e le voci lontane aleggiavano nella stanza.

 


	35. margherite per ricordare

Eleanor appoggiò i gomiti sul suo piccolo tavolo da giardino, incrociando le punte delle dita preoccupata sulla sua tazza da tè, guardando Frederick lottare per tirarsi in piedi dal giardino di rose.

È stato inginocchiato troppo a lungo per tirare via le erbacce, pensò. La schiena deve mobilizzarsi di nuovo.

La brezza catturò alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli sciolti, portando l'odore dei lillà fino a dove era seduta nei giardini posteriori, sotto l'ombra dei suoi cornioli. Attraverso il cortile, Frederick fece un passo incerto, poi si avvicinò alle azalee, con le forbici in mano.

Non la sua schiena allora, pensò. La sua pressione. Una buona cosa che avessero entrambi appuntamento dal medico la prossima settimana. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di controllare la sua medicina. Mentre si ricordava anche di fingere che la gamba fosse ancora dolorante.

Si spostò sulla sedia, disincrociando le gambe. Era una cattiva abitudine che aveva quando era bambina. Avrebbe dovuto stare più attenta. Si supponeva non potesse essere in grado di farlo.

Frederick era destinato a notare presto che qualcosa non andava, e poi avrebbe richiesto spiegazioni che lei non poteva dare. Non senza sembrare pazza. Che era una possibilità concreta, considerando quello che aveva pensato a partire dagli eventi del lago.

Eleanor premette le dita contro la teiera, e la trovò ancora calda, se non altro. "Vecchio pazzo di un uomo," mormorò, spingendo una tazza non utilizzata e un piattino più vicino alla sedia vuota di fronte a lei. "Proprio come ... "

"Emrys! Che bello rivederti! "

Eleanor strizzò gli occhi nel cortile illuminato dal sole. Due uomini stavano camminando intorno al lato della loro casa, attraverso il cancello di legno, e nei loro giardini sul retro.

Arthur camminava davanti, una cifra impressionante di uomo, con i capelli biondi che brillavano al sole, un ampio sorriso sul suo bel viso, la sua mano tesa a Frederick in segno di saluto. Anche vestito con una maglietta rossa e i jeans, poteva vedere chiaramente il portamento regale che l'aveva spinta a chiedergli il suo nome di famiglia.

Sentì il respiro accelerare, ricordando il suo duro sguardo blu, la sua affermazione di essere di sangue reale, e provenire da un’antica famiglia di re.

Sangue reale! Pensò, mentre fissava ad occhi spalancati l’uomo biondo dall'aspetto ridicolmente giovane in piedi nel suo giardino posteriore, che chiacchierava casualmente con suo marito. _Quello_ era prenderla alla leggera! Se una qualsiasi di queste follie fossero state vere, allora voleva dire che Arthur-

Scacciò quel pensiero prima che potesse andare oltre.

Una cosa alla volta, si disse. Per l'amor di dio, ragazza. Prendi una dannata cosa alla volta!

«Oh, sì, è proprio lì!" Disse la voce allegra di Frederick, e indicò lei, guidando gli sguardi di entrambi gli uomini.

Anche da quella distanza poteva vedere Emrys accigliato. Tutto il suo atteggiamento lo rivelava, dalle braccia incrociate, alle spalle curve, al fatto che si trovava proprio dietro Arthur, come se si nascondesse dietro di lui.

O fosse deferente nei suoi confronti, si ritrovò a pensare. Devi sempre essere deferente alla regalità. E sempre stare un passo indietro. La nonna glielo aveva detto più e più volte. Loro conducono. Tu segui.

Merlin lo aveva fatto costantemente con Arthur, si ricordò. Arthur lo precedeva. E Merlin seguiva.

Ti occupi di lui come un servitore, gli aveva detto una volta. Santo dio del cielo ...

Vicino alla casa, Emrys fece un mezzo passo verso di lei, poi esitò. Senza interrompere la sua conversazione con Frederick, Arthur diede una gomitata a Emrys nella schiena, gentile ma sicuro, nella sua direzione.

Lo osservò mentre si avvicinava. Si muoveva come un vecchio, curvo e instabile. Ma sembrava strano, pensò. Qualcosa in lui non andava affatto.

Gli abiti, pensò. Ecco cos’era. I suoi vestiti non erano come il suo solito guardaroba. La sua maglietta blu era troppo stretta. I pantaloni neri troppo sottili.

Sono i vestiti di Merlin, si rese conto improvvisamente. Ecco cos’è. Indossa gli abiti di Merlin.

Quando Emrys raggiunse il suo tavolo, poté chiaramente vedere la flessione delle sue labbra sotto la lunga barba bianca, e la preoccupazione approfondire le rughe intorno agli occhi azzurri. Il vento gli soffiava i lunghi capelli in faccia, e lui li spinse via, chiaramente irritato. Un gesto che era sorprendentemente familiare.

Era Emrys, senza ombra di dubbio.

E tuttavia, non lo era.

"Accomodati," gli disse, indicando la sedia di fronte a lei.

Emrys avvolse le dita artritiche in tutto lo schienale della poltrona, e la tirò fuori dal tavolo, probabilmente strappando la sua erba. Si sedette con un grugnito di sollievo, tirando giù la barba, un altro movimento familiare che sembrava stranamente bizzarro quel giorno.

Vicino alla casa, Arthur mise una mano sulla spalla di suo marito, indicando i giardini anteriori. Frederick annuì con entusiasmo, battendo Arthur sulla schiena con una mano coperta di sporcizia, prima di farsi strada verso la parte anteriore della casa.

Arthur annuì sopra la spalla a Emrys mentre andavano, forte e rassicurante. Emrys annuì di rimando, e sospirò.

Bene, pensò. Quella era una risposta a una delle sue domande, almeno.

Emrys premette le dita sul tavolo, sporgendosi in avanti, aprendo la bocca per parlare.

Lei sollevò una mano, in attesa fino a che non fu sicura che fossero soli. Quando lo fu, si tirò su, prese il suo bastone, e colpì Emrys.

«Ahi!» Sbottò, afferrando il braccio con una mano artritica. "Eleanor!"

"Che cosa hai fatto!» Domandò, e lo colpì di nuovo con il suo bastone.

"Smettila!", Disse, spingendosi con evidente sforzo in piedi. "Per amor del cielo tutti continuano a colpirmi! Smettila! ", Disse, intercettando il suo colpo successivo e trattenendo il bastone. "Posso spiegare!"

"Lo spero bene!" Lei tirò via il bastone e lo gettò in terra con una tale forza che si piantò lì. Maledizione, pensò con rabbia, non doveva essere in grado di fare _neanche_ quello.

"Mi dispiace, io... È stato un incidente.... Voglio dire, non un incidente ma... di solito non... Non senza il permesso delle persone. O quantomeno... Non qualcosa di così estremo... " sbuffò un sospiro frustrato. "Dannazione," borbottò, e si lasciò andare indietro sulla sedia.

Eleanor lo guardò piegarsi in avanti sul tavolo, i capelli bianchi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, il viso rugoso su cui era espressa la sua angoscia e il dolore, le mani ossute strizzate insieme sul tavolo.

Vecchie dita, pensò, fissando le sue mani. Ha vecchie dita e un vecchio volto e un vecchio corpo.

Ma erano gli occhi di Merlin che vide quando alzò gli occhi dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. Gli occhi di Merlin e i vestiti di Merlin e la devozione profonda di Merlin per Arthur.

 _Non può essere_ , si disse. Questa cosa che lei continuava a pensare. Semplicemente non può essere.

Eleanor tornò a sedersi sulla sua sedia. Premette le dita sulla sua tazza da tè. Se la portò alle labbra per prendere un sorso. La mise giù senza farlo.

Devo dirlo, pensò. Devo sapere.

Girò la tazzina sul piattino, fissando il liquido che si stava raffreddando, traendo forza dalla familiarità dei giardini profumati, il canto gioioso degli uccelli, la brezza estiva.

 "Sei la stessa persona", disse, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo tè. "Tu e Merlin. Tu sei lo stesso uomo".

Una parte di lei si aspettava che lui negasse. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto che lui lo negasse. Sarebbe stato più facile da accettare, anche se le conseguenze sarebbero state peggiori. L’infermità era probabilmente nel suo futuro comunque. Tanto valeva farla partire prima che dopo.

Quando Emrys non rispose, lei lo guardò.

Gli occhi di Merlin, pensò di nuovo. Quelli sono gli occhi di Merlin che mi guardano.

"Tu sei _Merlin_ ", gli disse, forzando le parole ad uscire. E lei non voleva dire l'uomo che aveva affermato di essere il pronipote di Emrys. Voleva dire il Merlin delle leggende. Il Merlin dei suoi libri di fiabe di bambina. " _Quel_ Merlin", aggiunse. Perché sentiva fosse importante dirlo ad alta voce.

Emrys sospirò. "Sì", disse stancamente. "Sono io."

Attese che lui le dicesse che stava scherzando, come spesso aveva fatto. Ma lui non lo disse. Si limitò a fissarla. Sembrando stanco e triste, e colpevole.

"Questo è uno dei tuoi scherzi?» Chiese bruscamente. "So come sei, e se mi stai-"

"Non è uno scherzo, Eleanor. Non questa volta."

Un’ondata di dubbio la fece protendere in avanti, per afferrare una manciata di barba, e tirare forte.

"Ahi! Eleanor!» Tolse via la mano quando lei afferrò una manciata di capelli lunghi. "Vuoi fermarti! Non è un travestimento, sono io ".

"È impossibile", disse. "Non puoi essere giovane un giorno e vecchio quello dopo."

"In realtà, posso.» Guardò nel cortile, poi di nuovo a lei. "Lascia che te lo mostri."

Guardò verso la casa, alla ricerca di eventuali segni di Frederick o di Arthur. Ma nessuno di loro era tornato. "Non so-" cominciò.

Quando si voltò di nuovo verso Emrys, vide Merlin seduto lì.

Era esattamente nello stesso punto, esattamente nella stessa posizione, con le mani incrociate sul tavolo come Emrys.

Eleanor fissò il suo volto giovane, i suoi capelli neri e le sue forti braccia, assolutamente attonita. Anche le mani sulla tavola avevano il rossore della gioventù. Allungò la mano, toccando la sua pelle morbida. "È impossibile," disse piano.

"Non è impossibile se usi la magia."

"Non esiste la magia", disse, senza pensare.

Il suo improvviso scoppio di risa colse entrambi di sorpresa, a giudicare dall’arco delle sopracciglia. "Stai scherzando", disse ironicamente. "Non vedi che sono seduto qui a guardarti come se avessi trent'anni? Quando due secondi fa dimostravo novant'anni?» Lui scosse la testa verso di lei mentre prendeva la teiera. "Onestamente, Eleanor. Mi aspetto questo da tutti gli altri in questo secolo. Ma non da te. "

Lo osservò mettere troppo zucchero nel suo tè, poi mescolare grossolanamente, il cucchiaio di metallo che tintinnava contro il suo servizio da te, proprio come Emrys aveva sempre fatto. "Attento con quella tazza", sbottò. "Quello è-"

"Il servizio di porcellana di tua nonna, che hai tirato fuori dalle macerie nel quarantaquattro, dopo che la casa dei suoi genitori è stata bombardata dai nazisti due giorni dopo Natale," concluse. "Sì, mi ricordo che mi hai raccontato questa storia prima. Parecchie volte."

Lei lo guardò sorseggiando il suo tè, colpita dall’improvvisa consapevolezza che il giovane uomo davanti a lei aveva tutti i ricordi del vecchio che aveva conosciuto. Poiché era, in effetti, la stessa persona. Anche se ora sembrava più giovane di suo figlio.

Mentre sorseggiava il suo tè, la scrutò nervosamente da sopra l'orlo della sua tazza da tè. Era rassicurante, in qualche modo. Vedere questa emozione molto umana nei suoi occhi.

"Sei umano?» Si sentì chiedere.

Si pentì subito della domanda, perché il dolore balenò nei suoi occhi, e lui fece una smorfia, come se fisicamente gli facesse male.

"Mi dispiace-» cominciò.

"Va tutto bene", disse a bassa voce, abbassando la tazza. "E la risposta è no. O... Beh... Non del tutto. Credo."

"Credi?» chiese. "Non lo sai?"

Lui la sorprese sorridendo, divertito e curioso allo stesso tempo. "Queste non sono le domande che mi aspettavo che tu mi ponessi."

"Beh, se avessi avuto la minima idea di tutto questo, sono sicura che sarei stata in grado di prepararmi meglio."

Accettò il suo scoppio di rabbia con un cenno del capo, spostandosi sulla sedia, poi guardando bruscamente di nuovo verso la casa.

Alcune voci attirarono il suo sguardo, al punto in cui Arthur e Frederick stavano passeggiando nei giardini posteriori, Frederick stava indicando con grande entusiasmo le ortensie in fiore vicine.

"È proprio _lui_ ", disse Eleanor, fissando Arthur. "Lui è veramente ... Re Arthur?"

“Sì," disse con voce roca.

Quando si voltò di nuovo verso Merlin, vide Emrys seduto lì.

"Ho pensato ... Per rendere le cose più facili ...", disse, e fece un cenno verso la casa.

"Per rendere le cose _più facili_!" Sbottò, e afferrò il suo bastone.

"Eleanor, per l'amor di dio, smettila di cercare di colpirmi!" sbottò Emrys, afferrando il bastone prima che poteva, e posizionandolo vicino alla sua sedia.

"Bene, allora smetti di fare-" agitò la mano vagamente di lui. "Queste sciocchezze!"

Emrys sbuffò una risata in risposta, tirando le labbra in un ghigno storto.

"Non ti azzardare a ridere di me, Emrys Hunithson - o Merlin Hunithson - o qualunque sia il tuo nome"

"Giusto, mi dispiace, non è affatto divertente, è che tu inveisci contro di me sulla mia magia, proprio come urli contro di me per tutto il resto.» Prese la teiera e riempì la tazza. "Siamo seri, allora, va bene? Potremmo parlare dei numeri delle vendite del mese scorso. O forse del prossimo calendario del personale. "

"O forse del perché mi hai mentito per trent’anni, facendo finta di essere qualcuno che non sei," disse con amarezza, un impeto di emozioni che la fece arrossire.

Lui non si ritrasse alla sua rabbia. Invece, posò la teiera e si sporse in avanti sul tavolo, il suo sguardo duro proprio su di lei. Nessuna traccia della sua giovane età era rimasta nei suoi occhi. Se non altro, qualcosa di molto più antico si nascondeva lì.

"Ho mentito," disse Emrys, "per proteggere il mio re. Questo è stato il mio dovere e il mio destino per oltre 1500 anni. Non solo come suo servitore, ma come suo suddito, come suo stregone, e come suo amico. Mi dispiace davvero di averti ferito mentendo. Ma era l'unica scelta. "

Eleanor posò la tazzina sul tavolo con un tintinnio forte, i suoi pensieri in corsa per recuperare il ritardo con le sue parole. Millecinquecento anni, continuava a pensare. Non era possibile, vero? Che erano millecinquecento anni ...

"Non ho mai finto, però," disse Emrys distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. "Sono sempre stato _me stesso_. E io non ero così, per inciso, "disse, indicando se stesso. "Io non passo avanti e indietro da giovane a anziano e viceversa. Sono davvero invecchiato così come hai fatto tu. Mi sono svegliato con i dolori nelle mani, e non riuscivo a raddrizzare le ginocchia, e quasi cadevo per mettere i pantaloni. Tutto il giorno tutti i giorni. Fino a quando ho dovuto tornare me stesso più giovane, quando Arthur è tornato l'anno scorso. "

Eleanor seguì lo sguardo di Emrys, al punto in cui Arthur era accovacciato ai piedi di Frederick, tirando via alcune erbacce per lui. "Oh santo cielo," sospirò, mentre Frederick indicò un altro cespuglio di sanguinella, e il Re d'Inghilterra la tirò via con le sue mani forti. "Frederick," sussurrò, in difficoltà.

"Ti do un aumento se non fai nulla per interromperli", disse Emrys, sorridendo di gioia mentre guardava quello che succedeva. "Io non credo di aver mai visto Arthur nemmeno toccare i giardini, e tanto meno togliere le erbacce."

Arthur si guardò alle spalle proprio in quel momento, i suoi occhi che cercavano chiaramente Emrys, per dargli uno sguardo che richiedeva un salvataggio da quella situazione.

Frederick colpì la spalla di Arthur, indicando una macchia di denti di leone dietro l’ortensia.

"Mi sto godendo abbastanza tutto questo, ad essere onesti", disse Emrys, in tono felice. "Io in realtà non credo di aver mai visto Arthur fare qualsiasi tipo di lavoro manuale. Tranne che per quella volta che ha raccolto legna da ardere nella foresta di Ascetir. Non era poi così tanta legna da ardere, però, a pensarci bene. Era un po' distratto da Morgana che gli aveva preso il regno, al momento, così-"

"Non ho idea di chi sei," si ritrovò a dire Eleanor, richiamando la sua immediata e completa attenzione. "Ti guardo, e vedo l'uomo che conoscevo. Ma io non ti conosco. Affatto."

"Tu mi conosci," Emrys la rassicurò. "Assolutamente. C'è solo ... un po’ più di me che non sapevi che c'era prima. "

"Millecinquecento anni in più", insistette.

Si sporse in avanti per coprire la mano con la sua. "Ti ricordi quel cappello viola ridicolo che indossavi la prima volta che sei entrata nella caffetteria? Quello con quella triste piccola margherita appassita appuntata sopra? "

"Ricordo di aver pensato che sembrava che ti fossi vestito al buio quella mattina."

"Assolutamente possibile senza che tu controllassi fastidiosamente come mi vestivo ogni singolo giorno", disse, prendendola in giro con delicatezza. "Sai cosa mi ricordo di aver pensato di te?"

Lo vide prendere la tazza vuota, e posizionarla tra di loro. "Cosa ricordi?"

"Ricordo di aver pensato", disse, coprendo la tazza con una mano rugosa, "che tu eri la persona più prepotente che avevo incontrato in più di mille anni. E la persona perfetta per seguire i miei negozi. Se solo fossi riuscito a farti sorridere. "

L'oro brillò nei suoi occhi, danzando come la luce del sole. Quando sollevò la mano dalla sua tazza, vide una piccola margherita bianca al suo interno, proprio come quella che aveva indossato quel giorno.

Eleanor prese il piccolo fiore. Fissò i suoi petali. «Pensavo che fossi morto, lo sai. Quando tu e Arthur siete scomparsi ".

"Sinceramente non avevo idea di quello che stavamo per fare. Giuro che non ce l’avevo. Ma non poteva essere evitato, temo ".

"Dove sei andato che non potevi neanche mandarmi due righe?"

"Nel lago," le disse, come se fosse la risposta più ovvia del mondo, e non qualcosa di ancora più pazzo di quello che aveva già detto. «Beh», si corresse. "Non esattamente nel lago. Eravamo in realtà all'interno delle magie dentro e al di sotto del lago. E poi siamo stati in tutto il mondo. Cercando di evitare che la magia antica distruggesse l'emisfero settentrionale dopo la nostra battaglia con i Sidhe.» Si appoggiò allo schienale, prendendo un altro sorso di tè. "È tutto a posto ora. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. O almeno così sembra, in ogni caso, " aggiunse, con uno strano sguardo indietro alla casa.

Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia, aggrottando le sopracciglia verso di lui. "Hai idea di quanto sembri assolutamente pazzo?"

"Le persone glielo chiedono in continuazione," arrivò dalla voce di Arthur.

Eleanor fu colta di sorpresa, girandosi sulla sua sedia a guardare Arthur abbassarsi per schivare un ramo di corniolo e camminare verso il tavolo, con Frederick al suo fianco.

"Nessuno me lo chiede ", disse Emrys, sollevando un sopracciglio di rimprovero ad Arthur.

"Dovrebbero," gli assicurò Arthur, facendo un sorriso complice a Frederick, che rispose con una risatina.

"Non lo incoraggiare", disse Emrys a Frederick, e afferrò il suo tè, per prendere un sorso.

Arthur ignorò il commento, girandosi invece per rivolgersi a lei. I suoi capelli d'oro brillavano come una corona di luce anche in ombra, i suoi occhi erano blu come il cielo, mentre le concesse un sorriso.

"È bello rivederti, Lady Eleanor," disse Arthur, con la sua voce formale e regale che portava echi di antichi re.

Gli anni dell’educazione di sua nonna vennero fuori tutti in una volta, e lei si alzò in piedi, posizionando un piede dietro l'altro, afferrandosi la gonna, e gli fece la riverenza, abbassando il suo sguardo.

"Mio signore re Arthur," disse senza fiato, lo stomaco pieno di farfalle.

Sentì una mano posarsi sulla spalla, e un tocco di una nocca sul suo mento. Quando alzò lo sguardo, trovò Arthur che le sorrideva, giovane e bello e ovviamente molto soddisfatto per quello che aveva fatto.

"Come ho detto prima," disse, "puoi chiamarmi Arthur."

Lei annuì, sentendosi girare la testa come una ragazzina, chiedendosi se avesse mai potuto affrontarlo di nuovo in modo così familiare.

"Re Arthur", disse Frederick con una risatina, sorprendendola facendo un passo indietro dal giovane re. "È divertente, la mia colomba, non è vero?"

"Mi fa piegare dalle risate", disse Emrys, sorseggiando il suo tè.

"Confido che vada tutto bene?» gli chiese Arthur.

"Solo un paio di cose per concludere", disse Emrys. "Forse Frederick potrebbe mostrarti i suoi modellini dei treni nei giardini davanti mentre aspettate."

"Oh, ho dimenticato di farteli vedere!", disse Frederick, e prese il braccio di Arthur, tirandolo verso di lui. "Vieni, giovanotto. Dimmi, hai mai giocato con i treni da ragazzo? "

"Non posso dire di averlo fatto", disse Arthur, mentre lanciava a Emrys uno sguardo da sopra la spalla.

Eleanor portò le mani alla bocca, guardando con orrore mentre il marito spingeva il re d'Inghilterra attraverso i suoi prati, schiaffeggiandogli la schiena con la mano sporca, lasciando segni di polvere sulla sua reale persona. "Oh, per l'amor del cielo, Frederick», mormorò.

"Non ti preoccupare di Arthur", disse Emrys, suonando abbastanza soddisfatto dai maltrattamenti subiti da Arthur. "Credo che gli piaceranno davvero i treni. Gli piace tutto ciò che ha a che fare con la tecnologia. E quello era un inchino molto ben fatto, comunque. Meglio della maggior parte di quelli che ho visto dai nobili che venivano in visita ad Arthur a corte. "

Eleanor guardò il suo bastone, fortemente tentata di colpirlo di nuovo. Era tutt'altro che preparata a fare luce su tutto questo. "Non mi piace mentire a mio marito", sbottò.

"Posso dirgli la verità, se vuoi," le disse Emrys.

"O alla mia famiglia", lo incalzò.

"Posso dirlo anche a loro."

"Oh, così ora va bene dire la verità?"

"Sì, ora che Arthur è tornato dalla morte e il mondo non sta per finire. O almeno…"

"Almeno cosa?"

Posò il suo tè e spinse a distanza il suo piattino. "Niente. E sì, posso dirglielo. Ma non aspettarti che loro mi credano. Sono a malapena riuscito a farmi credere da te, e questo solo dopo che ho messo a posto la tua gamba con la magia. Mi dispiace, tra l'altro. Non averla messa a posto, ma il modo in cui è successo. Ero sotto l'influenza di potenti magie in quel momento. Non stavo pensando chiaramente."

"Sei incredibile, lo sai?", gli chiese Eleanor, la domanda che le era uscita senza pensare, per l’enorme quantità di follie fuoriuscite dalle sue labbra. "Tu, tutta questa situazione ... Sei solo ... _estenuante_."

"Dovresti provare a essere me per un giorno", disse con enfasi. "Anche se, ad essere onesti, questo particolare giorno non è poi così male. Mi è sempre piaciuto il Festival del Solstizio. È l'unico giorno dell’anno in cui posso dire la verità ".

"Così tutti quegli anni ... Tu davvero- evocavi farfalle -", si costrinse a dire. "E facevi magie mentre raccontavi la storia di Re Arthur vicino al falò."

"Parlando di questo", disse Emrys, e poté vedere una malizia familiare nei suoi occhi. "Ho uno spettacolo speciale previsto per il falò di questa sera. E una nuova storia da raccontare. Credo che vorrai ascoltarla. "

"Sembri abbastanza certo di questo," disse con sussiego, mentre si alzava in piedi, afferrando il bastone del tutto inutile dalla sua sedia.

"Quello di cui sono certo è che ti meriti delle risposte", disse Emrys, mentre si alzava con lei. "Voglio dartele. E a Heath, Danyl e Frederick. Quindi assicuratevi di essere tutti lì. Oh, e ho anche una proposta di lavoro per tutti voi. Avrete bisogno di tutta la verità, prima di poterla prendere in considerazione. "

"Sto già lavorando per te."

"Questo è un lavoro diverso", disse, strizzandole l'occhio.

Insieme si incamminarono al bordo del boschetto di cornioli. Allungò la mano per toccare i fiori morbidi del suo rododendro, sorridendo tra sé. "I tuoi giardini sono sempre così belli in questo periodo dell'anno."

"Tutto tranne le margherite di Henry," disse, facendo un cenno verso il basso dove i rododendri avevano circondato i fiori togliendo loro lo spazio per crescere.

"Non ho mai sentito di una margherita di Henry prima", disse Emrys, chinandosi con ginocchia scricchiolanti per toccare i fiori bianchi che si levavano da sotto larghe foglie verdi.

"Non è il nome di un fiore. Solo io le chiamo così, perché il mio primo marito Henry le ha piantate. Tutti questi giardini fioriti erano i suoi. Ne ho assunto la direzione dopo la sua morte. Per aiutarmi a ricordare. "

"Quindi, il cappello, quel giorno", disse Emrys dolcemente rivolto ai fiori. "E i tuoi vestiti ..."

"È sciocco, lo so," disse. "Ma lui è stato il mio primo amore. E ancora mi manca. Anche se io amo il mio Frederick più di quanto forse possa dire ".

Emrys si alzò in piedi al suo fianco. "Non è mai facile essere lasciato indietro", disse, la sua voce bassa e ruvida.

Attraverso il cortile, sentì la profonda risata di Arthur. Stava girovagando dalla parte anteriore della casa, un trenino tra le mani, discutendo con Frederick con evidente gioia.

Emrys sorrise ad Arthur, piccole lacrime scintillavano nei suoi occhi azzurri, la sua espressione assolutamente trasformata dalla presenza di Arthur.

"Che cosa si sente?" chiese a bassa voce. "Quando qualcuno che ami torna da te?"

"Oh, Eleanor ... Ci si sente ..." Lui le sorrise, triste e gioioso allo stesso tempo, stendendo la mano, l'oro che risplendeva nei suoi occhi. "Come _tornare alla vita_ ".

Nel terreno ai loro piedi, decine di margherite spuntarono dal suolo. Eleanor le guardò con stupore, premendosi una mano sul petto, mentre le margherite riempivano ogni palmo di terreno, sane e numerose come quando Henry le aveva piantate lì.

Per molto tempo rimase al suo fianco, fissando le margherite, mentre gli uccelli cantavano sopra di loro e le farfalle blu si posavano da un fiore all'altro.

"Non so come devo chiamarti", disse, dopo un po’.

"Mi piacerebbe se mi chiamassi amico", le rispose.

"Vecchio pazzo. Lo sarai sempre per me. "

«Bene», disse, in tono profondamente sollevato. "Questo è…. bene."

Lo vide allungare la mano. Quattro farfalle blu volarono tutte insieme, posandosi sul palmo della mano all'insù, le loro ali appiattite per sentire il calore del sole.

Eleanor studiò il disegno complicato sulle loro ali. "La forma blu scuro sulle ali assomiglia ad un drago."

«Probabilmente è colpa mia," le disse. "In effetti, è sicuramente colpa mia."

"Stai scherzando?"

"No."

"Capisci il motivo per cui ho intenzione di farti costantemente domande adesso."

"Non mi aspetto niente di diverso", disse, agitando le dita. Ogni farfalla docilmente si trasferì in ciascuno dei suoi polpastrelli, poi agitò le ali e volò via.

"Sei uno strano, stranissimo uomo", disse Eleanor, quasi a se stessa.

Emrys si voltò verso di lei, un'espressione di speranza che mise una scintilla nei suoi occhi. "Vieni al falò stasera", la esortò. "Lascia che ti dica perché. Lascia che ti dica _ogni cosa_. "

"E sarà solo la verità?"

"È l'unico giorno dell’anno in cui posso dirla."

"In tal caso", disse, "come posso dire di no."

Ma arrivare al Festival del Solstizio si rivelò più difficile di quanto pensasse.

La folla intorno al Parco del Cerchio di Pietre di Avalon era semplicemente fuori controllo. Le strade nelle vicinanze erano state bloccate, e la polizia stava dirigendo il traffico lontano da tutta l'area.

Lei e Frederick riuscirono a passare solo quando riconobbero un poliziotto locale ad un incrocio. E anche allora lui aveva dovuto scortare la loro auto fino al garage privato di Emrys di fronte al castello.

Dopo aver incontrato Danyl e Heath nella caffetteria chiusa, i ragazzi scortarono lei e Frederick attraverso la folla di persone, sino al lago, alle sedie pieghevoli che erano state posizionate vicino al falò in mezzo al cerchio di pietre.

Al di là del perimetro di sicurezza intorno al fuoco acceso, ogni centimetro di erba era pieno di coperte e sacchi a pelo. A quanto pareva ogni essere umano nell’arco di una cinquantina di chilometri era lì quella sera, per vedere il sorgere del sole sul lago vuoto.

"È come essere a Stonehenge", disse, mentre si sedeva nella sua sedia vicino al falò.

Frederick prese il sedile accanto a lei. "Potete voi giovani dietro di me vedere tutto bene?" Chiese, girandosi sulla sua sedia alla famiglia dietro di lui.

"Va tutto bene," disse una donna vestita come una principessa, mentre faceva sedere la figlia in grembo. "Emrys gira un sacco. Ognuno ha la possibilità di vedere lo spettacolo ".

"Dimmelo se vuoi sederti davanti", disse Frederick, e accarezzò la testa della bambina.

Eleanor posò la mano sulla sua gamba, dando una stretta appassionata, mentre esaminava il cielo della sera che si stava oscurando sopra di loro. Rossi profondi e viola del tramonto ancora macchiavano il cielo sopra il lago, che si rifletteva sull'acqua vuota e scura.

"È ancora così strano vederlo senza l'isola, non è vero, tesoro?" Chiese Frederick, posando un braccio sopra la sedia.

"Io ci sono abituata", disse distrattamente lei, scrutando la folla di famiglie, bambini e persone in costume, tutte pressate in attesa dello spettacolo.

"Questo è folle", disse Heath, sedendosi pesantemente a terra dalla sua sedia, la sua cotta di maglia e l’armatura che graffiavano sull’erba e tintinnavano mentre lo faceva. "Dai, Dan, siediti. Qualunque cosa stai scrivendo può aspettare più tardi. "

"Sto solo prendendo appunti per il prossimo anno", disse Danyl, lasciandosi cadere lentamente in ginocchio a fianco di Heath, scarabocchiando furiosamente su un blocco pieno di pagine strappate e post-it. "Almeno abbiamo fatto tutto in tempo", disse con evidente stanchezza. «Eleanor, credi che ...?"

"Vedremo", disse, appoggiando il bastone accanto alla sua sedia, sentendosi più che un po’ in colpa a gettare i ragazzi ai lupi in questo pasticcio.

Su per la collina sentì strilli di risate dei bambini. Quando si girò sulla sedia, vide Emrys che procedeva a grandi passi verso il falò nel suo cappello a punta, le vesti blu e il mantello rosso che svolazzava. Diversi bambini lo stavano tirando per mano, tra la folla che applaudiva, tutti che lo chiamavano per raccontare la storia e fare magie.

Arthur lo seguiva dietro di loro, guardando soddisfatto lo spettacolo, ancora vestito come era stato in precedenza, ma con una giacca nera per il freddo della sera.

"Santo cielo, Eleanor", disse Heath. “Ci avevi detto che Emrys sarebbe tornato. Ma devo dire, non pensavo davvero che l’avrebbe fatto. "

"Vedo Arthur", disse Danyl, mezzo alzato sulle ginocchia, prima che Eleanor gli desse un colpetto con il suo bastone perché si sedesse di nuovo. "C’è anche Merlin?"

"Sì, lui è lì", disse Eleanor con fermezza, guardando Emrys muoversi lungo la parte anteriore della folla che circondava il falò, accarezzando giocosamente le teste dei bambini vestiti da draghi, inchinandosi a quelle vestite da damigelle, salutando gli altri vestiti da cavalieri.

"Dove?", Disse Danyl, sforzandosi di guardare.

Eleanor indicò con il bastone verso Emrys. "Là."

"Qualcuno qui dice che vuole sentire la storia?" gridò Emrys, battendo le mani.

Applausi tutto intorno, e il battito dei tamburi, tutti che chiedevano la storia di Re Arthur.

Arthur stava con le spalle al falò, sorridendo alla folla che lo circondava. Emrys si fece al suo fianco, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, indicando un punto nella parte anteriore della folla, non troppo lontano da lei.

Arthur annuì, un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra, poi prese un sedile da una famiglia tutta vestita da draghi, annuendo divertito verso di loro.

«Dov'è Merlin?" chiese Heath allungando il collo per vedere. «È dietro Emrys?"

Eleanor mise una mano sulla spalla di Heath, attirando l'attenzione sia di Heath sia di Danyl. "Merlin non è _dietro_ Emrys," disse a tutti e due. "Merlin _è_ Emrys."

"Va bene, allora," gridò Emrys, battendo le mani, mentre avanzava attorno allo spazio vuoto accanto al falò. "Per quelli di voi che non mi conoscono, mi presento! Il mio nome è Merlin di Ealdor, e sono il servitore, amico, e stregone del Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro Arthur Pendragon di Camelot! "

Emrys agitò una mano davanti al fuoco, i suoi occhi che brillavano d'oro, e le fiamme esplosero verso l'alto, facendo strillare i bambini di gioia e la gente battere le mani e battere i loro tamburi alla luce del fuoco.

Non si sta nemmeno preoccupando di usare la polvere quest'anno ", disse quasi a se stessa. "Vecchio pazzo di un uomo ..."

"Eleanor-" disse Heath.

" _Guardatelo_ ," disse a entrambi i ragazzi. Accarezzò una gamba di Frederick, per assicurarsi che stesse prestando attenzione. " Semplicemente _guardalo_."

"Sono abbastanza certo," Emrys stava dicendo, mentre camminava intorno al falò, "che pensate di conoscere già la storia di Re Arthur e i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. Ma io sono qui per dirvi che non è così! Sapete solo la spazzatura che hanno scritto quegli imbecilli pomposi di Geoffrey, Marlowe e White. " A questo punto partì un breve scoppio di risa, come sempre. "Solo io so la verità! E presto lo saprete anche voi! Siete tutti pronti ad ascoltare la verità? "

Un altro giro di applausi, mentre Emrys camminava intorno al falò, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, annuendo la sua approvazione, sorridendo tra sé.

Quando arrivò al punto in cui Arthur era seduto nella parte anteriore della folla, si fermò, e gli sorrise, per ricevere un sorriso affettuoso in risposta.

"Prima di iniziare questa storia", disse Emrys alla folla silenziosa, "Voglio che sappiate che state _anche_ per sentire una _nuova_ storia, stasera. Sarete i primi al mondo a sentirla, proprio qui, nel cerchio di pietre che io ho costruito, più di mille anni fa. "

Eleanor guardò Emrys muoversi intorno al falò nelle sue vesti, il cappello e il mantello rosso, la folla tesa, emozionata e silenziosa intorno a lui, in attesa di quello che avrebbe detto dopo.

"Questa nuova storia," proseguì Emrys, "parla del _ritorno di Arthur_. In questa, conoscerete il viaggio di un re coraggioso e nobile per diventare una parte del mondo, mentre si preparava per la battaglia, e aiutava un amico disperatamente bisognoso. È una storia di perdita e di coraggio. Di sacrificio, e di nobiltà. Si tratta, in breve, della storia di come Re Arthur Pendragon di Camelot ha salvato il mondo intero, senza che voi nemmeno abbiate saputo che l'ha fatto.

"Con il tuo aiuto," disse la voce di Arthur dalla folla, basso e forte.

Emrys gli sorrise, compiaciuto. "Beh, solo un po' ", disse.

E poi iniziò la sua storia.

Aveva sentito Emrys raccontare la storia di Arthur prima. Ma questa volta, mentre ascoltava, gli credette. O almeno cercò di farlo, come meglio poteva. Perché erano così incredibili, le cose che disse. La morte ad ogni passo, mentre erano ancora poco più che ragazzi, le battaglie, gli inganni e i tradimenti, tutto che portava alla morte di Arthur in età troppo giovane, e alla veglia solitaria di Merlin sulle rive del lago di Avalon.

Ma proprio come aveva detto Emrys, quest'anno il racconto proseguì, a partire dall’alba del solstizio dello scorso anno, quando Arthur era uscito dal lago, bagnato fradicio e confuso e apparentemente di ritorno dal mondo dei morti.

"Il problema era," disse Emrys alla folla silenziosa e rapita, "che non riuscivo a servire il mio re come un vecchio. Così ho dovuto diventare il mio io più giovane ancora una volta. "Si avvicinò al punto in cui Eleanor sedeva con Heath, Danyl e Frederick. "Io non volevo lasciare i miei amici. Ma non avevo scelta. Avevo bisogno di cambiare. E così ho fatto. In questo modo."

Eleanor lo guardò ondeggiare le mani su se stesso, mormorando parole in una lingua che non capiva. Dietro di lui il fuoco divampò più luminoso, facendola sussultare.

Quando la fiamma si abbassò, le persone intorno a lei urlarono. Perché invece di Emrys c’era Merlin, con le braccia ancora tese, il cappello blu a punta sui suoi capelli neri, le vesti da mago larghe sulla sua figura alta, il mantello rosso dietro di lui.

Mentre un applauso selvaggio scoppiava tra la folla, Eleanor guardò Heath, che aggrottava le sopracciglia, e Danyl, che aveva gli occhi spalancati.

Oltrepassò Heath per toccare Danyl sulla parte superiore della testa, perché vedeva che era più vicino alla comprensione di Heath. Quando Danyl la guardò, indicò Emrys con il suo bastone. "Emrys è Merlin," disse con fermezza. " _Quel_ Merlin. Dei racconti di Re Arthur. "

«È ridicolo," la informò Heath.

"Oh mio Dio," sussurrò Danyl.

Accanto al falò, Merlin stava parlando alla folla delle antiche magie e degli incubi, e delle creature magiche all'interno del lago. La sua voce aumentò di volume, mentre descriveva la minaccia crescente, e gli eventi che avevano seguito, che avevano portato alla battaglia di un anno prima in riva al lago, e alla distruzione dell'isola e della torre.

"Volete vedere come ho distrutto la torre?" Merlin gridò alla folla, con gli occhi scintillanti, ma non con ilarità.

Le grida della gente lo incitavano a mostrare la magia, e si girò per affrontare il fuoco, le mani tese attraverso l'aria. Le scintille si alzarono dalle fiamme in una sola volta, si plasmarono in un cumulo rotondo, e in una torre in rovina su di esso. Con un movimento della mano attraverso l'aria, la forma della torre esplose in una palla di fuoco, l'isola si fuse nel fuoco sotto di essa.

Forti applausi seguirono la dissolvenza delle scintille. Eleanor si guardò intorno con stupore, mentre la folla parlava, chiacchierava e continuava a puntare i telefoni cellulari verso lo spettacolo.

"Deve essere stato un ologramma," disse la donna dietro di lei.

"Quella roba 3D", disse un altro uomo.

Incredibile, pensò Eleanor. Stanno guardando dritti la magia, e non la vedono nemmeno.

Solo Heath e Danyl sembrava come se avessero capito che qualcosa di straordinario stava accadendo. E anche Frederick aveva iniziato a comprendere.

Vicino al falò, il racconto di Merlin era arrivato al giorno prima, quando erano ritornati dal lago, vittoriosi, avendo a quanto pare salvato il mondo.

"E noi tutti dobbiamo ringraziare quest’uomo, proprio qui davanti a noi, per questo", disse Merlin, un passo davanti ad Arthur. "Senza di lui, non una sola persona qui sarebbe viva."

"Merlin," disse Arthur, in tono esasperato.

"Per favore, sire," disse Merlin, con una voce che lei non sembrava fosse in grado di proseguire. "Per favore. Puoi alzarti?"

Arthur gli diede uno sguardo stanco, ma si alzò in piedi, tirando indietro le spalle, sollevando il mento.

"Quest'uomo," disse Merlin, la sua voce tesa per l'emozione, "in piedi davanti a voi ora, è Re Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, il Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro. Gli dobbiamo la nostra vita, anche se nessuno lo saprà mai, e ancora meno potrà mai crederci. "

E poi Merlin si mise in ginocchio, fissando Arthur con un'adorazione e una devozione tale che Eleanor non aveva mai visto prima. Mentre Merlin si inginocchiava davanti a lui, alzò la mano, agitandola davanti a Arthur.

Luce dorata brillava sopra la testa di Arthur, cadendo su di lui, in modo da formare una corona d'oro e una cotta di maglia scintillante, un mantello abbagliante gli cadeva dalle spalle.

"Lunga vita al re!" disse Merlin commosso, a malapena in grado di far uscire le parole dalle sue labbra.

Quelle parole guidarono Eleanor in piedi.

"Lunga vita al re!» gridò.

Arthur la guardò, sorpreso.

Dietro di lei in mezzo alla folla, altre due voci si unirono. E poi una dozzina di più dal basamento in pietra, e poi un coro di voci, tutte che gridavano insieme, fino a quando tutti si alzarono in piedi, urlando tutti insieme, un grido dopo l’altro.

Eleanor vide la mascella di Arthur contrarsi e il fiato trattenuto, mentre guardava tutte le persone intorno a lui, e poi lei, prima di ripotare il suo sguardo su Merlin, che aveva le lacrime che gli colavano sul viso mentre era inginocchiato ai piedi di Arthur.

"Eleanor!" gridò Heath sopra le urla all'orecchio di Eleanor.

Sia lui che Danyl la stavano fissando entrambi, attoniti.

Sentì Frederick che le prendeva la mano, e quando lo guardò, vide che aveva in mano il suo bastone, e la stava osservando con curiosità.

Applausi scoppiarono intorno a loro, interrompendo il coro di voci, perché Arthur stava conducendo via Merlin, un braccio intorno alle spalle, la luce dorata svanita da intorno a lui.

Eleanor li vide sparire tra la folla, con gli applausi che li seguivano mentre si allontanavano.

"Lunga vita al re", disse ancora una volta, e scoprì che ci credeva veramente, con tutto quello che comportava.

 


	36. il sole sorge sulle acque

Ci volle ben poco per convincere Arthur a dormire fuori quella notte.

“Guardare sorgere il sole del solstizio d'estate porta fortuna,” disse Merlin.

E questo era stato sufficiente per Arthur.

Così, dopo che avevano lasciato la folla che applaudiva vicino al falò, avevano vagato nella foresta, lungo un sentiero sterrato verso il lago, ad una piccola zona di erba e muschio protetta da arbusti, nascosta alla vista.

Merlin aveva visto Freya in precedenza quel giorno in quella baia nascosta. Era apparsa nelle acque, il suo bel viso pieno di gioia, per raccontargli di tutti i posti che aveva visitato da quando era stata liberata.

Ora che non era più imprigionata nel lago di Avalon, poteva muoversi attraverso una qualsiasi delle forme che l'acqua conosceva. Come nebbia tra le nuvole. Come pioggia che cadeva sui grandi oceani. Come neve sulle montagne. Come torrente gorgogliante attraverso le foreste.

“Il mondo è così indescrivibilmente bello, Merlin,” gli aveva detto, con la voce più felice di quanto l’avesse mai sentita. “Grazie mille per avermi regalato la libertà.”

“Grazie per aver aiutato Arthur quando io non ho potuto,” aveva risposto Merlin, e il vecchio senso di colpa era tornato, penetrante e profondo.

“Se vuoi ringraziarmi,” disse, “allora sii felice, Merlin. Ti ho guardato soffrire in solitudine e nel dolore per molto, troppo tempo.”

La mano di Arthur sulla sua spalla lo aveva distolto dai suoi pensieri.

Mentre i suoni della festa avevano echeggiato per tutta la notte, Merlin si era tolto i suoi abiti azzurri sull'erba, rabbrividendo nella sua camicia chiara e nei pantaloni. Dopo aver acceso il fuoco per scaldare entrambi, lui e Arthur si erano stesi su soffici coperte, e si erano riparati con il mantello rosso della Casata Pendragon.

Merlin allora aveva cercato Arthur, urgente e disperato. Ma Arthur lo aveva calmato, ricordandogli la sua precedente promessa di mostrargli la gioia di prendere le cose con calma.

E poi Arthur aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, regalandogli morbidi baci e carezze molto più tenere di quanto Merlin avrebbe mai immaginato dal suo re guerriero.

Dopo un po’ aveva sentito il suo desiderio trasformarsi in uno stordimento carico di piacere che fece svanire tutto il resto. E gli aveva ricordato del loro tempo nelle magie di Avalon. Così aveva detto ad Arthur, una volta che aveva ripreso fiato.

Ma Arthur aveva riso, e lo aveva chiamato ridicolo, e gli aveva detto che quello che sentivano non aveva nulla a che fare con la magia.

Merlin aveva chiuso gli occhi alla luce del fuoco tremolante sul tetto di foglie, il terreno duro sotto la schiena, Arthur pesante sul petto, mentre Arthur lo baciava ripetutamente sul collo.

“Che cos’è allora, se non magia?” aveva sussurrato Merlin agli alberi.

“È amore, idiota,” disse Arthur.

Merlin aveva risposto alle parole di Arthur riversando millecinquecento anni di desiderio, di attesa e di amore in ogni sua carezza ed ogni suo bacio, fino a quando Arthur si era appoggiato all’indietro, senza fiato, fissandolo con gli occhi azzurri spalancati, come se Merlin fosse una cosa meravigliosa.

Il suo re sussurrò un silenzioso ‘oh’, la sua espressione piena di troppo dolore e troppa comprensione e mille altre cose, ognuna delle quali Merlin avrebbe voluto assaporare.

Ma prima che potesse inclinare la testa per farlo, invece Arthur si chinò e lo baciò, sussurrando parole di devozione ogni volta che faceva una pausa per riprendere fiato.

Ci volle un bel po' prima che la stanchezza li facesse addormentare, completamente vestiti e insoddisfatti, ma contenti di essere l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo, dopo tutto.

Merlin si svegliò per primo la mattina seguente, svegliato dal suono di applausi lontani e tamburi che lo tirarono via a malincuore da un sonno profondo.

Arthur era una presenza calda e pesante lungo tutto il suo fianco, sotto l’ampio mantello rosso drappeggiato su entrambi. Merlin affondò il naso fra i capelli di Arthur, sentendo le ciocche morbide solleticare la sua pelle, e sorrise debolmente tra sè.

Perché quella era la sua vita ormai. Avrebbe potuto farlo ogni mattina. Avere Arthur così, tutto per sé. E non solo quella mattina, ma tutte le mattine. Per sempre.

Un altro eco delle voci in festa gli fece sbattere le palpebre stordito verso il lago. Dall'altra parte delle acque, sopra le colline lontane, il sole era sorto.

“Arthur”, disse, con la voce ancora assonnata.

Arthur grugnì il suo disappunto per essere stato disturbato, spingendo il viso contro il collo di Merlin.

Merlin sorrise alle foglie, ricordando tutti quegli anni in cui aveva avuto difficoltà a risvegliare Arthur da sotto le sue coperte reali. “Ehi,” disse a bassa voce. “Testa di fagiolo. Dai. Svegliati. Ti stai perdendo il sorgere del sole.”

“Oh, guarda come è bello,” borbottò Arthur, senza aprire gli occhi.

Merlin premette il suo viso nei capelli morbidi di Arthur, la punta delle dita che scorrevano sopra il tessuto della camicia di Arthur tesa su tutta la sua schiena forte. Sopra dove erano sdraiati, una miriade di farfalle blu era affiorata dagli alberi, per danzare sotto i raggi del sole del solstizio.

Perfetto, pensò Merlin. È tutto semplicemente ... perfetto.

Si abbandonò lì ad occhi chiusi. Assaporando il momento.

Arthur si contrasse contro di lui, un segno sicuro che aveva cominciato a riaddormentarsi.

Merlin fece un respiro profondo per svegliarsi, aprendo gli occhi per scoprire che anche altre farfalle ora riempivano l'aria. Decine e più erano posate sul mantello rosso che copriva entrambi.

Alcune addirittura stavano felicemente sui capelli di Arthur, con le ali aperte, come se volessero riparare il loro re dalla luce del giorno.

“Dai, è troppo,” sussurrò, e sollevò la mano dalla schiena di Arthur, sollevando il mantello su di loro, guidando le curiose creature svolazzanti di nuovo in aria.

“Mmmf”, disse Arthur, lamentandosi del disturbo.

“Avanti, Vostra Altezza,” disse Merlin, frugando al fianco di Arthur. “Alzati e risplendi. Chi dorme non piglia pesci. Svegliati, pigro fiorellino”

“Cosa ti ho detto su “svegliati pigro fiorellino’,” mormorò Arthur, tirando il mantello sopra la sua testa.

“Che è meglio di ‘alzati e risplendi?”

"No."

“Oh, andiamo,” disse Merlin, tirando il tessuto rosso dal volto di Arthur, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Almeno dai un’occhiata. Ti porterà fortuna, ricordi?”

Arthur si spinse arrabbiato su un gomito, quel tanto che bastava a strizzare gli occhi al sorgere del sole. “Non vedo il perché di tutto questo trambusto. È solo il sorgere del sole.”

“È più impressionante dal centro del Cerchio di Pietra,” ammise Merlin. “Con l'ombra che si proietta attraverso le pietre in modo corretto. E l'intera esperienza perde qualcosa, senza la torre laggiù “.

“Non si perde nulla senza la torre laggiù”, replicò Arthur, e si lasciò cadere di nuovo al fianco di Merlin, tirando il mantello sopra la sua spalla.

Merlin fissò le acque vuote del lago. “Ti ho mai ringraziato per avermi detto di distruggere quella cosa maledetta?”

“Non che io ricordi.”

"Beh, grazie."

Arthur mugolò la sua risposta, facendo scivolare una mano sul petto di Merlin per premere un palmo sopra il suo battito cardiaco.

Merlin guardò con affetto verso il suo re. “Grazie”, disse ancora una volta, più dolcemente.

"Piacere mio."

Merlin guardò le scintille della luce del sole e la sua danza sulle onde morbide. “Non è proprio un brutto lago,” ammise.

“Anche se un po’ freddo, a quanto pare.”

“Non deve esserlo per forza”.

Arthur sentì la domanda contenuta nelle sue parole, perché si spinse di nuovo sui gomiti, sbattendo le palpebre a Merlin, i capelli catturati dalla brezza, gli occhi azzurri mezzi chiusi dal sonno.

Bellissimo, pensò Merlin. Arthur era così incredibilmente bello, con gli occhi azzurri, la sua mascella volitiva, il naso affilato e le sue labbra carnose.

Il mio re, pensò in soggezione. E non importava quello che era successo, non importava ciò che sarebbe accaduto, Arthur sarebbe sempre, sempre stato così.

Il mondo intero sembrava saperlo comunque, dalle persone che Arthur a malapena conosceva che lo chiamavano Sire, alle farfalle che avevano cercato di offrirgli rifugio con le loro ali. Anche il sole aveva posto una corona splendente sul suo capo biondo, mentre i suoi capelli si muovevano nella brezza del mattino.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese Arthur.

Merlin fu catapultato indietro di nuovo al momento presente. Che cosa? Oh sì. Il lago.

“La gente non deve più pensare che il lago è freddo,” rispose. “Non c'è più motivo per tenere la gente alla larga. Potrei togliere l'incantesimo.”

‘Se vuoi che lo faccia’ non l’aveva detto. Sapeva che Arthur avrebbe capito comunque.

“Io credo che dovresti”, disse Arthur. “E il più presto possibile.”

"Si?"

“È giusto per il popolo di Avalon rivendicare l'uso di queste acque. Non appartengono a nessun altro, dopo tutto.”

Merlin sollevò un sopracciglio impressionato dalla tranquilla vendetta di quella azione. “Tutto quel tempo i Sidhe si sono preoccupati di me. Invece avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi di te.”

“ ‘Piccolo Re’ davvero”, replicò Arthur cupamente, spingendosi fino a sedersi di fronte all'acqua.

Merlin si mise a sedere a fianco di Arthur, un sorriso sulle labbra. “Non così piccolo”, disse, guardando i fianchi di Arthur.

Arthur soffocò una risata sorpresa, le sopracciglia alzate. “Merlin”, disse, cercando di sembrare scandalizzato.

Merlin abbassò la testa, sorridendo, sentendo un rossore riscaldare le sue guance.

“Tieni a freno la lingua”, disse Arthur.

Lo sguardo di Merlin si sollevò in tempo per cogliere lo sguardo di Arthur alle sue labbra, e una maliziosa alzata del sopracciglio.

“Arthur”, disse, stupito.

“Quello che mi hai mostrato ieri era davvero un ottimo esempio di stare in ginocchio”, rispose Arthur, chiaramente godendosi l'effetto che le sue parole stavano avendo.

“Sì, sì, va bene,” replicò Merlin, la sua faccia ridicolmente rossa.

Fu premiato con uno di quegli storti sorrisi infantili di Arthur, di quelli che aveva spesso da principe, prima di imparare a pilotare le sue espressioni nella maschera reale che aveva indossato a corte.

Arthur diede un colpetto al suo fianco. "Forza. Restituisci al popolo di Avalon il suo lago.”

Merlin allungò un braccio, il palmo aperto, le dita allargate. Un vecchio gesto di cui non aveva più bisogno. Ma ad Arthur piaceva. Così lo fece lo stesso.

Pronunciò anche le parole dell'incantesimo ad alta voce, che era appena il caso per una cosa così semplice.

“ _Abiraþ tha drýcræftas fra díepena_ ”, disse, a voce bassa, fissando costantemente negli occhi spalancati di Arthur.

Sentì la sua magia estendersi verso il lago, sciogliendo gli incantesimi che aveva lanciato sulle acque e sulle colline circostanti secoli prima.

La sua magia non lo aveva ancora lasciato, quando Arthur fece scivolare una mano intorno alla sua nuca e lo attirò a sé per un bacio, la testa inclinata, le labbra socchiuse e la lingua che scivolava nella sua bocca, come per assaggiare il potere che ancora vi risiedeva.

Merlin si abbandonò a quel bacio inaspettato, e trascorse molti lunghi momenti ad assaggiare Arthur sulle sue labbra.

Quando finalmente Arthur si scostò, si immobilizzò a guardarlo con vivo stupore.

“Cosa?” Sussurrò Merlin, la sua voce soffocata dal desiderio.

“Come la luce dorata delle stelle”, disse Arthur, facendo scivolare il palmo verso il lato del volto di Merlin, accarezzandolo dolcemente con il pollice lungo lo zigomo, l'anello di Arthur freddo sulla sua pelle accaldata. “Questo è quello che sembra quando usi la magia. Come se le stelle stesse fossero nei tuoi occhi. Perché ci sono, non è vero. Questo è ciò che è la magia. È tutto. Ovunque. Dentro di te."

Merlin sentì svanire tutti i pensieri che non fossero le parole di Arthur e lo sguardo di Arthur e le labbra di Arthur, mentre trovavano la loro strada verso la sua bocca. Mugolò, un piccolo rumore patetico, impotente e pieno di desiderio.

“Fallo di nuovo,” sussurrò Arthur contro la sua bocca, a occhi aperti e guardandolo, nonostante la loro distanza ravvicinata.

“ _Cume her célnessa waerme_ ,” mormorò.

Mentre una brezza calda scivolava tra gli alberi, Arthur lo baciò ancora più profondamente, le dita intrecciate saldamente nei capelli di Merlin per inclinargli la testa e prendersi il suo piacere come più lo soddisfaceva.

Come la brezza svanì, Arthur spinse Merlin a distendersi sulle sue vesti per terra, poi strisciò su di lui, e si stese sopra di lui, pesante, caldo e duro, oh cielo, era duro, poteva sentire la lunghezza di lui premuta dove lui era nello stesso stato.

“Ancora,” gli soffiò Arthur in un orecchio.

Merlin ripeté subito l'incantesimo, e Arthur lo baciò in fretta, ad occhi aperti, mentre la magia aumentava in lui.

Un gemito soffocato dalla gola di Arthur, e lui avvolse le braccia strette intorno al corpo di Merlin, spingendosi contro di lui con una tale concentrazione ed entusiasmo che Merlin si contorse a terra, spingendo in su i fianchi fino ad incontrare quel meraviglioso attrito.

“Ancora una volta”, disse Arthur contro la sua bocca, in tono disperato.

Merlin si voltò bruscamente dal bacio. “Oh!”, disse con stupore. “Ti piace _davvero_ guardarmi usare la magia.”

Le guance di Arthur divennero paonazze. “Zitto,” disse, e si chinò a baciare di nuovo Merlin.

Merlin si voltò, sorridendo. “Non solo ti piace. Ti piace _molto_ \- “

“Smettila di parlare”, replicò Arthur, piegando la testa in basso, il volto nascosto mentre premeva il naso sul collo di Merlin.

“Dai, dillo,” chiese Merlin, colpendo Arthur giocosamente nel fianco.

Arthur sbuffò un respiro caldo contro la sua pelle. “Va bene. Sì. Mi piace guardarti usare la magia.”

“Vedi?” disse Merlin vittoriosamente. “Non era così diff-”

“Mi piace vederla danzare come la luce dorata delle stelle nei tuoi occhi,” continuò Arthur, con voce bassa e rombante. “Mi piace sapere che è mia. Mi piace sapere che _tu sei mio_. È questo che vuoi sentire? Che quando vedo tutta quella bellezza dentro di te ti desidero ancora di più? Che proprio in questo momento voglio strapparti i vestiti e scivolare dentro di te, proprio lì con la tua magia, fino a quando le tue grida di passione echeggeranno in tutto il lago? Perché è così, Merlin. Io voglio questo”.

Merlin sospirò, le parole di Arthur che rimbombavano nella sua testa, riempiendo il mondo intero.

“Voglio averti,” sussurrò Arthur, facendo scorrere il suo corpo contro quello di Merlin, mandando scosse attraverso di lui.

“Arthur,” gemette Merlin, le gambe traditrici che si aprivano e si avvolgevano intorno ai fianchi di Arthur, attirandolo più vicino, invitandolo.

“Ti voglio adesso” ringhiò Arthur.

Il tono di comando gli fece fremere tutto il corpo, tremare le braccia mentre scivolavano sulle spalle di Arthur. “Sì, sì, io no, aspetta noi- Noi non abbiamo nessun... non c'è niente per...”

“Non puoi semplicemente occupartene?” sbottò Arthur.

Merlin rimase assolutamente immobile in stato di shock. “Stai suggerendo che io usi la magia per aiutarci a fare sesso?”

La testa di Arthur si alzò di scatto, e guardò Merlin cercando di sembrare piuttosto sorpreso di se stesso. “No”, disse in fretta.

"Si, invece."

"Non io. Tu sei stato. L'hai detto tu."

“L’ho detto dopo che lo hai suggerito tu.”

Arthur esitò, chiaramente alle prese con se stesso, prima di farfugliare finalmente: “Allora?”

"Allora cosa?"

“Allora puoi farlo?”

Merlin rise al rossore imbarazzato che aveva colorato le guance di Arthur.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? si chiese. Re Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, di tutte le persone, che suggerisce l'uso della magia, al fine di avere rapporti sessuali con il suo servitore, che per inciso sembra essere il più potente stregone del mondo.

Uther deve essersi rivoltato nella tomba, pensò Merlin, con un aumento inatteso di soddisfazione vendicativa. Magia proprio nel cuore di Camelot!

“Prova a immaginare quello che tuo padre avrebbe detto al riguardo!” disse Merlin con stupore.

In risposta, gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono.

Anche quelli di Merlin. “Oh mio Dio mi dispiace così tanto-”

“Perché, in nome di Dio tu-!”

“Perché sono un idiota!”

“Mi hai ricordato mio padre! Ora tra tutti i momenti!”

“Un enorme idiota,” assentì Merlin in fretta, aggrappato alle spalle di Arthur, per impedirgli di andarsene via infuriato.

“Santo cielo, Merlin,” sbottò Arthur contro di lui. “Stavi intenzionalmente cercando di impedirmi di voler mai più fare sesso con te?”

La domanda in sé era così bizzarra, nuova e sorprendente che Merlin scoppiò a ridere. Arthur aggrottò la fronte contro di lui in un primo momento, ma poi le sue labbra si contrassero agli angoli, e dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, alla fine sorrise anche lui.

 “Onestamente, Merlin,” disse Arthur, in quel tono che significava che non poteva credere alle sciocchezze messe in campo dal suo stupido servitore.

“Lo so, davvero, lo so-”

“Fallo ancora e sarò costretto a parlare di Gaius e della lingua di quella donna folletto”.

“Ora sei tu che cerchi di impedirmi di voler fare mai più sesso con qualcuno.”

“Con qualcuno?” chiese Arthur bruscamente.

“Con questo intendo solo te. Ovviamente."

Arthur divenne un po’ troppo riflessivo. "Ovviamente?"

"Sì. Ovviamente. Dio, Arthur, pensi davvero che io-” scosse la testa incredulo. “Ci sei solo tu”, disse a bassa voce Merlin. “Ci sei sempre stato solo tu. Ci sei sempre stato e sempre sarai solo tu”.

Arthur lo osservò intensamente per un lungo momento. Troppo lungo, pensò Merlin. Ma prima che potesse chiedere, Arthur inclinò la testa verso il basso e lo baciò.

Quando si separarono, Arthur si tirò su a sedere di fronte al lago. Merlin si mise a sedere al suo fianco, guardando il cielo della mattina presto e le acque scintillanti.

Il sole era completamente sorto sulle colline lontane, e le temperature avevano già cominciato a diventare più calde. Un'altra bella giornata per il Festival del Solstizio.

“Così”, disse Arthur. “Qual è il mio ordine del giorno per oggi?”

“Non te l’ho ancora detto, sire?”

“Come al solito, sei stato negligente nei tuoi doveri.”

“Beh, questo è semplicemente orribile da parte mia”.

“È tutto a posto. Ho imparato ad aspettarmi questo livello di servizio da te.” Arthur non si prese nemmeno la briga di nascondere il suo ghigno. “Allora, cosa c’è dunque? Un altro giorno di riposo?”

“Sai quanto siamo incredibilmente negati in quello.”

“Non è stata davvero colpa nostra, a nostra difesa”, disse Arthur. “Ma se questo non è di tuo gradimento, ho un altro suggerimento.”

“Assolutamente, sire,” disse Merlin, agitando una mano perché lui continuasse.

Il sole baciò i capelli biondi di Arthur mentre rideva, morbido e leggero, con un sorriso che ricordava a Merlin battute di caccia e piacevoli pomeriggi estivi mentre si scaldavano al sole nelle vicinanze del castello.

“Stavo pensando,” disse Arthur, “ad una vacanza.”

"Una vacanza?"

“Una lunga vacanza. Abbastanza lunga per imparare tutto sui diversi popoli e luoghi nel nostro nuovo regno senza confini.”

“Quindi non proprio una vacanza allora,” disse Merlin, ritrovandosi di nuovo in territorio più familiare con questa idea. Perché quello avrebbe avuto senso. Arthur voleva partire e vedere il suo popolo, capire le potenziali minacce, ed intervenire se vedeva qualche ingiustizia.

“No, è assolutamente una vacanza,” lo rassicurò Arthur.

“Davvero?” Chiese Merlin, incapace di credere davvero quello che stava sentendo.

Arthur incrociò le gambe sotto di sé, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, a fissare l'acqua. “Sono stanco, Merlin,” disse, e sembrava che lo intendesse veramente nel profondo. “Sono stanco della guerra, e di combattere, e della morte, e ... di tutto. Voglio solo ... Per una volta ... voglio solo quello che tutti gli altri hanno. Solo per un po’. Penso che entrambi ce lo meritiamo”.

Merlin fissò il profilo regale di Arthur in silenzio, riflettendo sulle parole del suo re. “Lo sono anch’io”, si trovò a dire. “Stanco, intendo.”

Arthur lo guardò, la sua incertezza trasformata in speranza. “Che ne dici allora, Merlin? Andiamo a vedere ciò che il mondo ha da offrire?”

Merlin si ritrovò ad annuire, con il sorriso sulle labbra. “Andrei alla bocca dell'inferno con te se mi chiedessi di farlo”.

Arthur scoppiò a ridere, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Merlin. “In realtà, stavo pensando più all'Italia.”

“L'Italia?” Ripeté Merlin.

“Hai detto che volevi andare lì, non è vero?”

"Sì. Io... Naturalmente... Io non ho mai in realtà pensato ...” Merlin aggrottò la fronte al lago vuoto, al ricordo dell'isola, della torre.

“Non pensavi che saresti sopravvissuto alla profezia”, disse Arthur.

Merlin strinse le braccia al petto e aggrottò la fronte alla luce del sole sull'acqua.

“Neppure io”, ammise Arthur.

Merlin scosse la testa per entrambi. Un paio di idioti dediti all’auto-sacrificio troppo devoti al loro dovere e l’uno all’altro, ecco quello che erano, pensò. Era un miracolo che entrambi fossero ancora vivi.

Ma erano vivi. E lo sarebbero anche rimasti per molto.

“Tu non morirai,” disse Merlin, per pronunciare le parole ad alta voce.

“Tutto muore, Merlin,”, replicò Arthur gentilmente.

“Sì,” rispose Merlin, “ma nel nostro caso, non avverrà per molto, moltissimo tempo.”

Arthur rise di nuovo, dal profondo del petto, gli occhi scintillanti. “Sì”, disse. “Nel nostro caso, non per un tempo molto lungo.”

Per un po’ rimasero seduti insieme, fissando la luce del sole sull'acqua, ascoltando le voci lontane dal festival, il profumo di cibi fritti nella brezza.

“E adesso?” Chiese Merlin.

“Vuoi dire cosa ci aspetta?”

"Sì."

“Non ne ho assolutamente idea,” gli disse Arthur.

“Nemmeno io”, rispose Merlin.

Si guardarono l'un l'altro con stupore.

“Neanche un solo indizio,” Merlin replicò allegramente al suo re.

“Beh, nessun cambiamento allora”, lo schernì Arthur, sorridendo.

Merlin scoppiò a ridere, e Arthur con lui, fino a quando furono senza fiato, Merlin appoggiato pesantemente contro la spalla di Arthur.

“Sto sognando”, disse Merlin, asciugandosi le lacrime dal viso per le risate.

Arthur lo colpì sulla parte posteriore della sua testa.

"Ahi! Per che cos'era quello!"

“La prova che non stai sognando. E sono sicuro che te ne dovevo uno”.

"Per cosa?"

“Per qualcosa, ne sono sicuro.”

Merlin sbuffò un'altra risata, anche se c'era probabilmente qualcosa di molto sbagliato a ridere perché Arthur lo aveva colpito. “Così”, disse. "L’Italia."

“O la Florida”, disse Arthur pensieroso.

"Florida?"

“Hanno spedito la gente sulla luna dalla Florida,” lo informò Arthur. “Se pianifichiamo i nostri viaggi con sufficiente attenzione, potremmo guardare un razzo lanciare un satellite nello spazio.”

“La Florida”, ripeté ancora una volta Merlin. “Invece dell’Italia”.

“La Florida, dopo l'Italia”, precisò Arthur. "Dopodiché…"

“Dopo di che cosa?”

Arthur sorrise, i suoi occhi azzurri scintillanti con la luce del sole, i capelli arruffati intorno alla sua faccia dal vento, alla ricerca di tutto il mondo come se fosse il giovane principe che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo fa. “Dopo di che?”, disse Arthur, “ _ovunque_ ”.

Merlin sentì i secoli annullarsi mentre fissava lo sguardo sul suo re, perso nella promessa del futuro che si prospettava davanti a loro due. “Ovunque”, disse a bassa voce, e trovò per la prima volta che la parola non significava un paese sconosciuto, ma piuttosto un passaggio verso i loro primi passi insieme.

Dopo poco, seduti insieme nel calore del sole del mattino, decisero che la loro fame era abbastanza per tornare al castello per la colazione.

I prati che attraversarono dalla foresta al castello erano interamente coperti da teli, tende e sacchi a pelo. La gente era sveglia e si muoveva, alcuni di loro dormivano ancora, altri trasportavano cibo dal bar.

Per una volta, Merlin era contento di non aver indossato le vesti da stregone, ma averle portate sotto il braccio. Non poteva immaginare di essere assalito da tutte quelle persone che gli chiedevano di fare magie.

“Certamente non ci è voluto molto”, disse Arthur, indicando verso il lago.

Una dozzina di persone stavano nuotando nelle acque del lago dal cerchio di pietre. Alcuni di loro molto chiaramente non indossavano nulla, se non la pelle.

“Oi!” urlò Merlin verso l'acqua. “Ci sono bambini qui! Mettetevi i vestiti!”

Un gruppo di persone vicino nei sacchi a pelo, chiaramente in fase di recupero post sbronza della sera prima, tutti scattarono verso di lui per zittirlo.

“Non ditemi di fare silenzio!” disse Merlin, a voce abbastanza alta che molti di loro si afferrarono la testa e sobbalzarono visibilmente. “Questa è la mia tenuta!”

“Tenuta,” osservò Arthur, mentre si avvicinavano alla veranda della caffetteria.

“Oh chiudi il becco,” borbottò Merlin, gettando uno sguardo al gruppo che amoreggiava in acqua. Diverse altre persone stavano immergendosi per unirsi a loro, variamente svestiti. “Ad Eleanor verrà un attacco di cuore se è qui in giro.”

“Heath e Danyl se ne stanno occupando”, disse Arthur, fermandosi nella parte inferiore dei gradini del portico della caffetteria, per lasciare che un gruppo di persone con caffè e sacchetti pieni di cibo passassero oltre.

Nel mezzo del portico, stavano Danyl e Heath vestiti di tuniche e calzoni direttamente dal medioevo. Stavano istruendo diversi volontari del Festival, i quali portavano frettolosamente dei cartelli scritti a mano.

“Metteteli tutti lungo la riva del lago!” gridò Heath ai membri dello staff, mentre si allontanavano verso il basso i prati. “Dite loro che abbiamo chiamato la polizia!”

“Noi non abbiamo chiamato la polizia”, disse Danyl.

“Loro non lo sanno”.

“Beh, questo è un bene, perché-” Danyl si interruppe, fissando Arthur e Merlin mentre uscivano sul portico e si avvicinavano a dove si trovavano in mezzo a tavoli pieni di clienti.

Merlin vide Heath incrociare le braccia sul petto ampio. Il suo sguardo accigliato chiaramente diceva che non credeva a una parola di quello che doveva avergli detto Eleanor, né credeva a tutto ciò che aveva visto, e, inoltre, che aveva più di un paio di idee su come spiegare il tutto.

Proprio tipico di un Abbernathy essere testardo come un mulo, pensò Merlin.

Danyl, al contrario, era lì che lo guardava con gli occhi marroni che sembravano pronti a vedere miracoli. Ragazzo intelligente, pensò. Ho sempre pensato che fosse il migliore.

“Heath, Danyl,” Arthur disse loro. “È bello vedervi di nuovo.”

“Ah, davvero, Arthur,” sbottò Heath verso di lui.

Merlin colse lo sguardo di Arthur di sorpresa per il tono di Heath. Inoltre notò, forse, che era la prima volta che Heath non lo aveva chiamato ‘Sire’.

“Bene, allora”, disse ad alta voce Merlin, per farsi sentire sopra il frastuono delle conversazioni intorno a loro. “Facciamola finita. Che magia vuoi vedermi fare?”

“Vedi?”, disse Heath a Danyl. “Sta ancora cercando di prenderci in giro. A vantaggio loro.” Allungò un braccio verso i clienti, alcuni dei quali stavano in effetti prestando attenzione. “Tutto questo tempo è solo stata una trovata pubblicitaria. Merlin e Arthur.” Heath si fece beffe di loro. “Scommetto che quelli non sono neanche i vostri veri nomi.”

Danyl posò la mano sul braccio di Heath. "Heath-"

“Sei stato via un anno intero”, disse Heath a Merlin. “Un anno intero senza dire una parola a nessuno di noi. Danyl ed io abbiamo lavorato come matti tutto il tempo, cercando di seguire le cose con Eleanor, mentre tu eri fuori a spendere i soldi di tuo zio con il tuo bel ragazzo toy boy –“

“Ora basta!” sbottò Merlin, la sua magia in aumento dal profondo.

Il silenzio che seguì fu assoluto.

Danyl e Heath si guardarono selvaggiamente intorno, sbalorditi, i loro passi che risuonavano rumorosamente sul portico in legno della caffetteria mentre si giravano sul posto. Anche il loro respiro era chiaramente udibile nel mondo assolutamente silenzioso intorno a loro.

Merlin strinse le mani lungo i fianchi, costringendosi a rilassarsi. Non era mai stato molto bravo a sentire chiunque mancare di rispetto al suo re. Tranne lui, naturalmente. Ma questo era diverso, ovviamente.

“Quanto?” chiese Arthur.

"Che cosa?"

Arthur strinse le mani dietro la schiena, esaminando gli uccelli congelati, la gente immobile, l'acqua fissa, i prati silenziosi. “Quanto hai influenzato questa volta?”

Merlin allungò la mano alla magia che aveva involontariamente esteso attraverso la terra.

E si rese conto che non riusciva a trovarne la fine.

“Tutto”, sussurrò.

“Il mondo intero?” chiese Arthur, guardandolo in modo molto strano.

“È stato un incidente?” disse Merlin con un filo di voce.

Ci volle un momento ad Arthur per rispondere. “In questo caso”, disse, “allora sarebbe meglio che te ne occupassi il più rapidamente possibile.”

"Si, sire."

“Quando hai aggiustato il tempo, puoi portarmi la mia colazione. Questa volta non dimenticare quegli scones con il cioccolato dentro. Lo sai che sono i miei preferiti.”

Merlin sorrise alla combinazione casuale con cui Arthur aveva messo insieme quelle attività terribilmente diverse, e sentì la tensione abbandonare il suo corpo. “Sì, Sire,” disse di nuovo, ironico e appassionato.

“Rapidamente,” gli ricordò Arthur accomiatandosi, e girò intorno alla gente sotto il portico, per svanire nella caffetteria.

Merlin riportò l'attenzione ai due giovani, i quali lo fissavano entrambi in vari livelli di shock. “Pensi ancora che ti stia prendendo in giro?” Chiese, allungando le braccia verso il mondo immobile.

Heath non batté ciglio in risposta, ancora cercando di capire se fosse stato colpito alla testa con una tavola. Merlin non aveva mai visto i suoi occhi così spalancati, né la sua bocca aperta per così tanto tempo senza parole.

“Tu sei quel Merlin, allora”, disse a bassa voce Danyl. “Proprio come Eleanor ha detto. Proprio come nelle storie. Sei uno- uno- “

“Stregone,” finì Merlin.

“Sì!” esplose Danyl, improvvisamente eccitato alla parola. "Sì! Quello! Dio mio! Allora questa è tutta- E’ tutta- ”

“Magia,” disse Merlin, sorridendo ora.

Danyl si passò le mani fra i capelli, tirò un po’, poi lasciò che le sue braccia ricadessero giù per i fianchi. “Così quella mattina... Nel lago... Davvero non eravate bagnati! Quando siete venuti fuori dall'acqua! E hai cambiato il tempo! E guarito Eleanor! E tutta quella roba che hai fatto dal fuoco la notte scorsa! Anche quella era... era... magia! Vero?"

“Ipnosi”, disse Heath bruscamente, con voce tremante. “O un trucco. Deve essere un trucco.”

“Per l'amor di dio, Danyl, vuoi spiegargli?” chiese Merlin.

“Non è un trucco, Heath”, disse Danyl. "Guardati intorno! È tutto vero! Merlin e Arthur ... sono i veri Merlin e Arthur!”

“Ho sempre pensato che fossi un ragazzo intelligente,” gli disse Merlin. “Anche quando eri piccolo. Ti sei allontanato da tua madre nella caffetteria, un giorno, sai. Tutti ti cercavano. Ti ho trovato nelle mie cucine, tutto solo, mentre ti stavi facendo una omelette da solo. Avevi solo otto anni.”

“Me lo ricordo!”, disse Danyl, ridendo. “Quando mi ha trovato Emrys, lui...” I suoi occhi si spalancarono, e lui si batté una mano sulla fronte. “Sei lui, però, non è vero? Così eri tu, quel giorno!”

“Ipnosi”, Heath stava borbottando tra sé e sé. "Deve esserlo."

Merlin si fece avanti e schiaffeggiò Heath sulla nuca.

“Ahi!”, disse Heath, afferrando il suo cranio.

“Ti senti ipnotizzato?” chiese Merlin bruscamente.

“Ma- ma-” Heath guardò Danyl. "Questo è pazzesco. Dan? Digli che è pazzo ...”

Danyl prese la mano di Heath. “Tutto bene, amore?”

“È un Abbernathy”, disse Merlin. “Starà bene. Fidati di me. Ho conosciuto otto generazioni di quella famiglia. Ci vorrà più di questo per farlo uscire di testa.”

Danyl fece per parlare, ma Merlin alzò una mano, e molto gentilmente, ritirò la sua magia dal mondo.

Voci, risate e rumore di piatti esplosero intorno a loro quando il tempo tornò a fluire di nuovo.

“Santo cielo questo posto è un manicomio,” disse Merlin, facendo un passo di lato per lasciare che un gruppo di persone passassero. “Dovrei lasciarvi andare ad occuparvene.”

“Aspetta!”, disse Danyl, facendo un passo subito al suo fianco. “Non puoi ... Voglio dire... Ho così tante domande! Non puoi concedermi un po’ di tempo?”

“Posso, sì, ma più tardi. In questo momento ho un re che ha bisogno della sua colazione. E lui non si mette nella giusta condizione di spirito, se non mangia i suoi scones reali.”

Dopo essere scappato dal caos del portico, andò a procurarsi il cibo di Arthur. E finì per non essere un compito facile. La metà del personale della caffetteria era nuova e non aveva idea di chi fosse. L'altra metà sembrava pronta a strozzarlo, o per la sua lunga assenza o perché intralciava il loro lavoro oppure per entrambe le cose.

Era quasi sul punto di ricorrere alla magia per ottenere quello che voleva, ma alla fine riuscì nel modo tradizionale. Sentendosi piuttosto orgoglioso di questo, trasportò il vassoio di cibo al piano di sopra e nelle camere di Arthur.

Aveva appena finito di posizionare tutto sul tavolo, quando Arthur tornò dalla toilette, vestito con pantaloni moderni per dormire e una t-shirt bianca, i capelli umidi e i piedi nudi.

“Torni a letto?” lo prese in giro Merlin.

“Ho pensato che avrei potuto provare a fare un pisolino dopo la colazione, sì,” disse Arthur, sedendosi al tavolo. “Vatti a lavare in modo da poter mangiare e unirti a me.”

Merlin sbuffò divertito mentre raccoglieva una camicia scartata dal pavimento. L’aveva appena appesa nel guardaroba, quando Arthur afferrò la parte posteriore della sua camicia.

“Non riesci a eseguire neanche la più semplice delle istruzioni”, disse Arthur in un tono costernato chiaramente esagerato, tirando Merlin verso la porta.

"Cosa fai?"

“Ti sto mandando a lavarti e vestirti e mangiare in modo che possiamo fare un pisolino,” gli disse Arthur.

“Sei serio?”

“Hai sicuramente battuto la testa quando eravamo in quel lago”, replicò Arthur, e spinse fuori Merlin dalle sue stanze, chiudendo le porte dietro di lui. “Vatti a lavare!”

Merlin fissava confuso le porte in legno chiuse. “Lavare?” Ripeté.

"Adesso!"

Merlin si ritrovò a muoversi lungo il corridoio, senza coscientemente decidere di farlo. “Stupidi riflessi”, borbottò, sentendosi arrabbiato per nessun motivo a cui potesse dare un nome. “Un pisolino,” disse, roteando gli occhi. “Con tutte le cose che ancora hanno bisogno di essere lavate e messe a posto, vuole fare un pisolino con me nel mezzo del mattino.”

Merlin smise di camminare. Si rese conto di quello che stava dicendo.

“Arthur ha ragione”, disse con stupore. “Sono davvero un idiota a volte.”

Dopo aver dato un'occhiata indietro per assicurarsi che Arthur non avesse sentito, fece come il suo re gli aveva chiesto di fare. E il più rapidamente possibile, anche.

Quando tornò nelle camere di Arthur, lo trovò seduto sul letto, appoggiato allo schienale sulla testata, le gambe distese davanti a lui, un libro di scienze dalla sua biblioteca aperto sulle ginocchia. Altri libri erano accatastati sul comodino, tutti sullo stesso argomento.

“Mangia qualcosa”, gli disse Arthur mentre girava una pagina.

Merlin prese posto al tavolo, sentendosi molto strano a indossare pantaloni morbidi e t-shirt a metà mattina. “ ‘Pisolino’ non è il codice per qualcos'altro, vero?” Chiese, mentre si versava un po’ di succo.

“Non riesco a immaginare che cosa,” disse Arthur, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo libro.

Mentre Merlin mangiava la sua colazione, si trovò a studiare la stanza. “Dovrei proprio occuparmi di questi pavimenti”

“No”, disse Arthur, strascicando la parola.

“E tutti quei libri di magia provengono dalle segrete-”

"No."

“Dovrei metterli via.”

“No, Merlin.”

Un lungo silenzio, durante il quale Merlin aggrottò la fronte alla stanza intorno a lui, mangiando distrattamente ciò che Arthur aveva lasciato per lui.

“Il bagno è ancora un casino-” cominciò Merlin.

Arthur chiuse di scatto il suo libro e lo scagliò contro di lui.

Merlin si chinò per evitarlo, anche se non ne aveva davvero bisogno, perché il tiro di Arthur andò del tutto intenzionalmente a vuoto. “Va bene!” disse Merlin, alzando una mano per contenere la furia di Arthur.

“Per l'amor di Dio, Merlin,” Arthur sbuffò contro di lui, e prese un altro libro dal comodino.

Merlin mangiò in silenzio per un po’ più a lungo, studiando Arthur che leggeva sul letto. “Ho dato uno schiaffo a Heath sulla nuca prima,” si ritrovò a dire.

“Come ti ha fatto sentire allora?”

“Tremendamente,” Merlin ha detto, strizzando la faccia. “Semplicemente orribile. Mi sono sentito davvero, davvero, in colpa dopo che lo avevo colpito. Come ogni persona per bene dovrebbe fare”.

“Il tuo orribile maltrattamento di Heath non aveva niente a che fare con quello che ha detto su di me, per caso, vero?”

“Ha detto qualcosa su di te?” chiese Merlin, aggrottando la fronte come se non riuscisse a ricordare.

“Quali sono state le sue parole?” chiese Arthur. “‘Bel ragazzo toy boy?’”

Merlin si rannicchiò, abbassando lo sguardo verso il piatto vuoto. Sembrava ancora peggio detto da Arthur, pensò. “Dovrò fare due chiacchiere con lui. Una volta che uscirà dal suo stato di shock.”

“E cosa gli dirai, esattamente?”, chiese Arthur, con uno strano tono.

“Che non dovrebbe chiamarti ... che non sei ... Sei ...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, sentendosi stranamente incerto.

Sentì scricchiolare le molle del letto di Arthur, e vide Arthur alzarsi, posare il suo libro sul comodino, poi tirare indietro le lenzuola e le coperte.

“Allora, vieni”, disse Arthur, mentre strisciava sotto le coperte.

“Vuoi davvero fare un pisolino nel bel mezzo del mattino?” chiese Merlin meravigliato.

“Non è quello che la gente fa in vacanza?”

“Siamo già in vacanza?”

“Non te l'ho detto?”, replicò Arthur, e si tolse la sua t-shirt, e poi i pantaloni e gli slip sotto le coperte, poi gettò entrambi sul pavimento.

Merlin si alzò in piedi e raggiunse a grandi passi il letto così in fretta che Arthur rise di lui, il suono che echeggiava nella stanza.

Dopo essersi liberato in fretta dei suoi vestiti, Merlin strisciò sotto le lenzuola e le coperte.

Arthur si mosse subito verso di lui, spingendolo sulla schiena sul letto, urgente e disperato come Merlin stesso era stato nel prato la sera prima.

Questa volta, per accordo reciproco senza parole, decisero di non prendere le cose con calma.

Dopo un tempo piuttosto breve, Merlin giaceva ansimante sulla schiena sul materasso, Arthur un grosso peso sul suo petto.

“Assurdo,” Arthur soffiò nel suo collo.

“È stato più veloce rispetto al corridoio,” disse Merlin con stupore.

“Beh, è stato dal pomeriggio di ieri”, osservò Arthur.

“Oh, beh, in questo caso, è totalmente comprensibile.”

"Assolutamente."

"Ovviamente."

Merlin sorrise selvaggiamente al baldacchino del letto. “Ci prenderemo più tempo la prossima volta”, disse, per lo più intendendolo davvero.

“Sì, lo faremo,” lo rassicurò Arthur, strisciando fuori da lui, per crollare al suo fianco. “Dopo aver fatto un pisolino.”

“Eri serio?” chiese Merlin.

Per tutta risposta, Arthur gettò le coperte sopra entrambi, poi strisciò indietro su di lui, per crollare sul suo petto con un sospiro di soddisfazione.

Pisolino, pensò Merlin soddisfatto, mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno ad Arthur.

Sì. Poteva sicuramente abituarsi a questo.

Diverse ore più tardi, scoprì ancora altre cose a cui poteva facilmente abituarsi.

In cima a quella lista era svegliarsi da un sonnellino e avere Arthur che avviava un altro giro di sesso molto più lungo e molto più entusiasmante.

Un bagno fu necessario dopo, che durò una quantità ridicola di tempo, e causò un tale casino in bagno che Merlin convinse Arthur a lasciargli passare un po’di tempo a pulire.

All'ora di pranzo si vestirono in abiti moderni, e lasciarono brevemente il castello per procurarsi pasticci di maiale, torte e crostate dal maggior numero di venditori possibili.

Mangiarono il loro pranzo rubacchiato nel letto di Arthur, parlando delle persone al Festival del Solstizio, e di come i tempi fossero cambiati, e di come loro non lo fossero.

Ad un certo punto del pomeriggio Arthur si mise ad osservare le barche sul lago, che erano una piacevole novità. Rimasero a lungo alla finestra insieme, persi nei propri pensieri, a guardare le piccole imbarcazioni che scivolavano sull'acqua.

“Piccolo re,” mormorò Arthur dopo un po’.

“Non così piccolo,” gli ricordò Merlin, dando un colpetto contro la sua spalla.

Arthur sbuffò una risata e gli diede una gomitata di rimando, poi rimase appoggiato contro di lui, sorridendo debolmente tra sé.

Poco dopo cena, Merlin recuperò il suo computer portatile dalla sua residenza, e lo portò sul letto di Arthur.

Sembrava strano in un primo momento avere quella tecnologia nelle camere di Arthur. Ma molto rapidamente, Merlin si ritrovò a dimenticare tutto, e a cercare molto felicemente on-line con Arthur tutti i luoghi da visitare in tutto il mondo.

Quando scese la notte, un gelo si insinuò nella stanza, che fece rabbrividire Merlin contro il fianco di Arthur. Tirò il portatile più vicino a loro due, contento del suo calore sulle gambe.

“Questo posto ha le capanne proprio accanto alla cascata,” precisò Merlin, agitando distrattamente una mano davanti al camino e i candelieri, per accendere il fuoco e le candele. “Potrebbe essere un po’ bagnato, però. Ma a 33 gradi, chi se ne frega, giusto?”

Sollevò lo sguardo per trovare Arthur che lo fissava. “Le finestre”, disse a bassa voce. “E le persiane e le tende.”

“Devo alzarmi per farlo, mio signore?” chiese lui, combattendo un sorriso.

“Non in quel modo,” replicò Arthur, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nascondere il proprio ghigno.

"L'altro modo?"

“Sì, Merlin. L'altro modo."

Merlin fece in modo di guardare negli occhi di Arthur mentre parlava. “ _Fordyttan fenester, wágrift, éagdurue._ ”

Le finestre che davano sul lago e sui prati si chiusero di scatto, come le serrande, e le tende caddero sopra le loro nicchie.

Senza dire una parola, Arthur raggiunse il grembo di Merlin, e chiuse il portatile.

Ore più tardi Merlin si svegliò da un sonno leggero in cui era caduto dopo che avevano finito.

Arthur giaceva ancora sopra di lui, nudo e sudato, un grosso peso confortante sul petto e tra le gambe.

“Il tuo ragazzo”, disse Arthur dolcemente, contro la pelle calda del collo di Merlin.

Merlin non era sicuro se Arthur stesse parlando a se stesso o a lui. “Cosa?”, chiese, per dare ad Arthur una via d'uscita, se non avesse voluto che lui sentisse.

“Una parola ridicola”, disse Arthur. “Non siamo ragazzini.”

Merlin aggrottò la fronte alla camera a lume di candela, guardando la danza delle candele sul baldacchino del letto. “Alcune persone al giorno d'oggi dicono ‘partner’.”

“Ci fa sembrare come banditi”.

“Beh, abbiamo rubacchiato delle torte prima oggi.”

"Tu. Io stavo semplicemente lì vicino.”

"Ovviamente. Stupido da parte mia dimenticarlo.”

“Partner,” Arthur ripeté, dopo un po’. “Non va bene neanche questo.”

“Compagno di vita?” suggerì Merlin, poi chiuse la bocca di scatto. Perché questo suonava troppo come un’altra cosa che non aveva diritto di dire.

Arthur si spostò da sopra di lui per sdraiarsi al suo fianco, di fronte a lui. Merlin si girò così, di fronte ad Arthur, guardando la luce tremolante della candela danzare sulla sua espressione curiosa.

“Stai cercando di non dirlo”, disse Arthur a bassa voce, come se stesse confidando un grande segreto. "Perché? Perché non vuoi dirlo?”

“Non è ...” Merlin raccolse la sua federa. “Non siamo ... Quello. Questo è diverso.”

“Noi siamo legati insieme per tutta la vita”, disse Arthur. “Letteralmente fino alla morte -”

“Non è la stessa cosa,” insistette Merlin. “Non c’è nessun... Voglio dire... non ricordo che siamo mai stati in piedi davanti a... O che qualcuno abbia pronunciato le parole che ...” Si accigliò contro se stesso, imbarazzato, e spinse la faccia nel cuscino. "Non importa."

Arthur era in silenzio da così a lungo che Merlin finalmente uscì dal suo nascondiglio e sbirciò verso di lui.

“Ora capisco”, disse Arthur, e annuì tra sè.

Con aria di sufficienza, pensò Merlin. Arthur stava sicuramente annuendo con aria di sufficienza. Il che non sarebbe mai finito bene per lui, secondo la sua esperienza.

“Cosa?” chiese Merlin. "Che cosa c’è?"

“Mi sento molto stanco”, disse Arthur, sbadigliando esageratamente.

“Arthur, cosa?”

“Rotola”, rispose Arthur, e lo spinse.

“Prima dimmi cosa ti fa guardare così ... così ... che...,” Merlin insistette, indicando la sua faccia.

“Non vuoi rotolare?”, chiese Arthur, e poi gli fece il broncio, con il labbro inferiore spinto fuori e i suoi occhi azzurri spalancati. Con un piccolo sospiro triste, rotolò sul letto, verso la sua parte.

“Questo non funzionerà,” disse Merlin incerto, guardando sopra la spalla di Arthur.

Arthur lo spinse avanti, poi lasciò cadere il braccio debolmente sul letto, traendo un forte respiro.

“Oh mio dio sei un bambino viziato”, disse Merlin, adagiandosi su un fianco, di fronte alla finestra in riva al lago, come aveva chiesto Arthur.

Arthur si spostò sul letto in una sola volta, rannicchiandosi intorno a lui, un braccio intorno alla vita per attirarlo a sé. Premette il naso contro la nuca di Merlin, inspirando profondamente, poi espirando un sospiro forte e contento.

“Sei un tale asino”, disse Merlin con affetto, rilassando la schiena contro il suo re, prendendo la mano di Arthur.

“Tu lo sei”, replicò Arthur. “Ma penso che ti terrò con me in ogni caso.”

“Davvero ti odio”, disse Merlin.

“Davvero ti odio anch’io,” gli rispose Arthur.

Merlin sbuffò su di lui, fissando il suo sguardo nella stanza a lume di candela, pensando alla sua vita, a come era diventata così strana, e come era tutto meraviglioso.

Lasciate che ci chiamino come vogliono, pensò Merlin. Io so quello che siamo. Lui è mio, e io sono suo, per tutto il tempo in cui avremo fiato nei polmoni. Proprio come è stato scritto nella profezia. Proprio come deve essere, per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota della traduttrice (breve)
> 
>  
> 
> Friendly reminder che oggi, nel momento in cui sto scrivendo e pubblico il capitolo, è esattamente il giorno del Solstizio d’Estate. Pensate che tutto quello che avviene in questo capitolo sia avvenuto oggi....
> 
> P.S. Se avessi voluto farlo apposta non ci sarei mai riuscita ...


	37. e mai nessun re

Per la prima volta in diverse centinaia di anni, Merlin sognò i suoi genitori.

Erano in piedi nella sua caffetteria, il padre in tunica e pantaloni del colore del grande drago, la madre in un lungo abito di seta rossa, con fiori tra i capelli come una nobildonna di Camelot. La luce solare filtrava attraverso la parete di vetro su di loro, illuminando i loro sorrisi gioiosi.

Merlin si affrettò ad andare loro incontro. “Non avete detto che sareste venuti. Non sono preparato.”

“Certe cose è meglio lasciarle sconosciute”, gli disse Balinor.

“Anche a me?” chiese Merlin, perché non suonava bene per niente.

La madre mise una mano amorevole sulla sua guancia. “Anche a te, tesoro.”

Coprì la sua piccola mano con la sua. “Sei stata via così a lungo. Dove sei stata?” Fece una pausa, realizzando con orrore. "Sei morta. Entrambi lo siete. Non siete davvero qui.”

“Naturalmente ci siamo,” lo rimproverò Balinor. “Non ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto nella grotta?”

"Me lo ricordo."

Balinor gli batté una mano sulla spalla. “Faresti bene a tenerlo a mente. Ora, e per i tempi a venire.”

“Tu non ti stai prendendo cura di te stesso, non è vero?”, gli disse Hunith, guardandolo, un cipiglio preoccupato sul suo volto.

“Veglierò io su di lui da ora in poi,” disse la voce di Arthur.

Fece un passo a lato di Merlin, in cotta di maglia, armatura e abiti da cerimonia, la sua corona scintillante sulla sua testa. Era di una bellezza mozzafiato, il suo re d'oro, in piedi in un fascio di luce, più brillante del sole stesso.

“Grazie, Arthur,” dichiarò Hunith, guardandolo con una tenerezza che parlava di famiglia, di fiducia e di amore.

“Assicurati di occuparti dei draghi”, disse Balinor a Merlin. “E bada al tuo re.”

“Draghi?” chiese Merlin. “Ma non ci sono draghi.”

“Ci saranno sempre i draghi, ragazzo”, rispose Balinor con un occhiolino, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Hunith e guidandola via.

“Ti vogliamo bene, tesoro”, disse Hunith, mentre entrava in un abbagliante raggio di sole.

“Madre-” disse Merlin, cercando di raggiungerla.

Quando la sua mano si chiuse sul nulla, lui si svegliò di soprassalto.

Giaceva steso a pancia in giù sul letto, Arthur schiacciato lungo tutto il suo fianco, caldo, pesante e profumato di muschio e sapone alla vaniglia di Camelot. Il naso di Arthur era premuto nella spalla di Merlin, il braccio un peso sulla schiena.

Da oltre le tende chiuse, leggere sfumature di luce filtravano nella stanza, illuminando dolcemente i lineamenti di Arthur con una tale bellezza che tolse il respiro a Merlin a quella vista.

Dopo cinque minuti spesi a fissare il suo re addormentato, ancora non si era alzato per fare quello che doveva fare, e sospirò tra sé.

Dovrei alzarmi, pensò. Ho tante cose da fare. Tante cose da preparare per il nostro viaggio. Davvero, davvero, dovrei alzarmi.

Arthur fece un rumore con il naso, non proprio un russare, e fece scivolare la mano sulla schiena di Merlin finché le dita non si avvolsero tra i suoi capelli e vi si stabilirono. Con un piccolo suono contento, cadde di nuovo nel sonno, la lunga gamba che si estendeva lungo la propria, un contatto intimo anche con i pantaloni del pigiama che li separavano.

Merlin si rilassò nuovamente sul materasso, allontanando tutti i pensieri ad eccezione di Arthur al suo fianco, vivo e che respirava e che non sarebbe mai più morto.

Non riusciva ancora ad accettarlo. Che Arthur fosse vivo. Che fosse _suo_. Che non avrebbe mai dovuto vederlo morire di nuovo.

Mai più, si disse con fermezza. Perché anche il pensiero gli avrebbe strappato il cuore. Per quanto orribile era stato, ormai non sarebbe stato più in grado di sopravvivere. Non essendo così tanto di più l’uno per l’altro rispetto a prima. E lo avrebbe lacerato guardare Arthur esalare il suo ultimo respiro, le sue palpebre chiuse, il respiro agonizzante nel petto, la sua pelle diventare fredda come era in riva al lago, il colore che lasciava il suo viso, un silenzio orribile tutto intorno a lui, quando le sue grida avevano fatto eco attraverso l'acqua per chiedere ad Arthur di tornare, _tornare, per favore..._

Merlin ansimava in profondi respiri, sentendosi affannato proprio mentre cercava di rallentarli. Si spinse sui gomiti, la fronte affondata nel suo cuscino, il panico che gli artigliava il petto, cercando disperatamente di attirare l'aria nei polmoni.

Avvertì Arthur afferrarlo per la spalla e spingerlo sulla schiena. Merlin si sentì sdraiare sul materasso, il respiro sibilante, afferrando le spalle di Arthur mentre Arthur saliva su di lui e si lasciava cadere pesantemente sopra di lui, premendolo con decisione contro il letto.

Merlin si avvolse intorno al corpo di Arthur, per quanto poteva, tenendolo stretto con gambe e braccia, respirando il profumo dei capelli e della pelle di Arthur.

Arthur spinse le braccia tra la schiena di Merlin e il letto, e lo tenne a sua volta, silenzioso, paziente e in attesa.

Avere Arthur appoggiato su di lui non avrebbe dovuto rendere più facile per lui respirare. Ma lo fece. Naturalmente. Perché da quando erano normali?

“Meglio?” Chiese Arthur.

“Sì,” farfugliò Merlin, premendo le dita tremanti sul collo di Arthur, ricercando il battito rassicurante del suo cuore.

“Sono vivo”, disse Arthur, senza alcun accenno di sarcasmo.

Merlin strizzò gli occhi, furioso con se stesso. Arthur non avrebbe dovuto dire cose del genere. E non avrebbe dovuto sentirle. Non più. “Perché questo continua a succedere?” Mormorò.

“È una ferita di battaglia. Come ogni infortunio, ci metterà del tempo per guarire “.

"Quanto tempo?"

“Fino a quando guarirai.”

"Quando sarà?"

“Non lo so”, disse Arthur, in tono stanco ora. “Come non so per quanto tempo sentirò la perdita di Camelot scendere su di me come una lama nel petto.”

Merlin aggrottò la fronte al baldacchino del letto. “Io ... non lo sapevo.”

Con molta attenzione Arthur si spostò per sdraiarsi al fianco di Merlin, un braccio e una gamba ancora su di lui, la guancia appoggiata sul cuscino di Merlin. “Non succede più spesso come una volta. Ma può capitare. Di solito senza preavviso. Il dolore arriva su di me come un assedio.”

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Merlin. Non c'era nient'altro che potesse dire.

“Come ho detto, una ferita di battaglia,” gli disse Arthur. “Ha bisogno di tempo per guarire. Anche se, anche quando lo fa, sono certo che mi sveglierò ancora alcune mattine aspettandomi Sir Leon che irrompe nella stanza con l’annuncio di un attacco. O uno dei miei consiglieri in attesa di un’udienza. O Guinevere qui nel ...”

Merlin si ritrasse prima di riuscire a impedirsi di farlo.

Arthur lo notò. Cominciò a parlare, poi esitò, incerto.

“Ti aspetti che Gwen sia qui al mio posto”, disse Merlin, in modo che Arthur sapesse che aveva ancora un amico con cui confidarsi per quelle cose, non importava cosa fossero diventati l’uno per l’altro.

“Sì”, disse Arthur a bassa voce.

“Certo che sì,” Merlin lo rassicurò, ignorando quanto strano fosse parlare di questo, mentre Arthur era sdraiato mezzo nudo al suo fianco nel letto reale. “Gwen era tua moglie, sire. La tua regina. Io ” Deglutì, un sorriso forzato. “Non penserei mai di cercare di prendere il suo posto. So che non potrei mai.”

Arthur gli sorrise, una piccola cosa alla fioca luce del giorno che trovò ancora una scintilla nei suoi occhi azzurri. “No, non potresti”, disse. “Proprio come Guinevere non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il tuo.”

“Come ... tuo servitore?”

“No, Merlin,” disse lentamente, mettendo un sottotono di ‘idiota’ nel suo nome. “Non come mio servitore.”

“Beh, cosa, allora?”

Arthur si spinse su un gomito, con i capelli biondi arruffati e le guance rosa con il calore del loro letto. “Ho amato davvero Gwen. Per quanto sapevo, in quel momento. Ma tu…"

“Io ... cosa?”

Arthur toccò il volto di Merlin, scivolando con i polpastrelli lungo la guancia prima di tracciare il contorno delle sue labbra. In primo luogo il labbro superiore, e poi quello inferiore, e infine la parte superiore ancora una volta, tutto il tempo guardando le sue dita con un sorriso malinconico. “Mi ricordo di aver fissato la tua bocca. Fin da quel primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Ricordo che lo avevo spiegato a me stesso dicendo che era perché avevi le labbra belle come quelle di una ragazza.”

“Non ho le labbra belle come quelle di una ragazza-”

“Hai mai visto le _tue_ labbra?”

“Parli tu. La tua bocca è...”

Arthur lo zittì con un bacio, proprio dove lo aveva appena sfiorato con le dita, prima di riprendere il suo tocco gentile. “Ti ricordi quello che hai detto la nostra prima notte insieme?”

Era difficile ricordare qualsiasi cosa con Arthur che lo sfiorava come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso e raro, sussurrando come se stessero condividendo un segreto. "Io... no?"

“Hai detto che col senno di poi, era ovvio quello che provavi per me. Solo che non lo hai riconosciuto per quello che era in quel momento.”

“Vuoi dire ... che tu ...”

"Sì."

"Anche allora?"

“Anche allora”, disse Arthur. “Quindi, vedi, proprio fin dall'inizio, prima di tutti, prima di tutto, il tuo posto è sempre stato qui. Nella mia vita. Nel mio cuore. Nel mio letto. Non voglio più sentirti dubitare di questo. Nemmeno per un istante. Capisci?"

Merlin trattenne il respiro e annuì, combattendo un’ondata di emozione, le sue dita aggrappate alle spalle nude di Arthur, non sapendo cosa dire.

“Ora forza”, disse Arthur, giocoso ora. “Mostrami cosa puoi fare con quelle tue labbra femminili.”

“Non sono femminili,” sussurrò Merlin, e avrebbe detto di più sull’argomento, se non fosse stato completamente distratto da Arthur che saliva sopra di lui, baciandolo senza ritegno, e quindi dimostrando con grande passione e entusiasmo che il posto di Merlin, in effetti, era e sarebbe sempre stato, lì, nel suo letto.

Ci vollero altre due ore per Merlin per costringersi finalmente a lasciare il suggestivo spettacolo di Arthur sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto, nudo, con i capelli scarmigliati e decorato con segni rossi e viola da quanto le cose erano diventate selvagge verso la fine.

Quando si alzò in piedi, le sue gambe erano così instabili che si dovette sedere di nuovo, poi sibilò un gemito con una punta di disagio.

“Il tuo culetto è un po’ dolorante?” chiese Arthur, con un tono fin troppo compiaciuto.

“Colpa tua”, disse Merlin, il suo sguardo si perse verso il basso sul corpo di Arthur nudo, alla vista seducente del suo didietro reale.

“Se ti ricordi, eri _tu_ quello che mi ha detto di..”

"Si, me lo ricordo-"

“Tu, di fatto, hai domandato specificamente e nei dettagli più sordidi esattamente come avrei dovuto-”

“Lo so”, lo interruppe, perché era arrossito, una cosa davvero stupida, soprattutto considerando quello che avevano appena fatto insieme. Due volte.

“Sei assolutamente certo di non aver mai lavorato in un bordello?” chiese Arthur. “Perché le cose che facevi lì alla fine-”

“Oh mio Dio vuoi chiudere il becco?” disse Merlin, e gli gettò il cuscino.

Arthur lo trascinò sopra la testa e mormorò qualcosa che suonava come “colazione”.

Merlin si appoggiò sul letto e sollevò un angolo del cuscino. “Sì, _mio signore_ ”, disse con dolcezza, poi schiacciò il cuscino sulla testa di Arthur per tirarsi su.

Mentre si vestiva nelle sue stanze, si rese conto che stava sorridendo come un idiota, e che lo stava facendo da un po’. Non per qualcosa di specifico. Ma per tutto.

Felice, pensò con stupore. Questo è ciò che significa essere veramente, veramente, felice.

Si sentì strano, sorridendo e ridacchiando tra sé e sé, sentendosi un po’ubriaco e totalmente stordito da nulla di più che la semplice esistenza. Una sensazione così strana, pensò, mentre si vestiva con una bella camicia moderna e pantaloni. Era veramente molto, molto strano, sentire la felicità che sprizzava da tutti i pori. Non era del tutto sicuro che fosse qualcosa che aveva mai provato prima.

Dopo aver pettinato i capelli in avanti nel vecchio stile, perché era quello che voleva lui e non quello che piaceva ad Arthur, naturalmente, andò al suo comodino. Dal cassetto in legno recuperò il sigillo che Arthur gli aveva dato.

Per diversi minuti rimase lì accanto al letto, facendo scorrere il pollice sul drago in rilievo, a guardare la luce del sole che proiettava ombre regali dalla sua alta finestra.

Ci si sente come in un sogno, pensò. Ma non è un sogno. È vero.

“È vero”, disse ad alta voce, solo per sentire le parole.

Dopo aver infilato il sigillo nella tasca dei pantaloni, andò al piano di sotto alla caffetteria.

Il tardo sole del mattino riempiva la sala in pietra, illuminando i pochi clienti seduti intorno ai tavoli bianchi. Senza il caos della folla del Festival del Solstizio, poté vedere che il caffè era cambiato in sua assenza. Morbida musica contemporanea era diffusa dagli altoparlanti appesi alle pareti. Stendardi e quadri riempivano praticamente tutto l'interno, tutti in tema arturiano. In mezzo c’erano poster, pubblicità del festival, concerti ed eventi locali. C'era anche una zona su una parete dedicata ai disegni dei bambini, e sopra un lungo tavolo una dozzina di stazioni self-service di caffè.

Merlin passeggiò attraverso la caffetteria, salutando i clienti seduti ai tavolini, sorridendo alle persone sedute lungo il bancone.

“Ti piace quello che abbiamo fatto al locale?”, Chiese Eleanor alle sue spalle.

Indossava un abito viola brillante ricoperto di margherite bianche. Nascosto dietro l'orecchio c’era anche una vera margherita, bianca e brillante contro i suoi capelli grigi. In una mano teneva delicatamente una tazza di tè. Nell'altra teneva il pesante raccoglitore che usava per gestire gli affari. Nessun segno del suo bastone.

“Sei bella questa mattina,” disse Merlin, appena in grado di trattenersi dall’abbracciarla immediatamente per il solo fatto di essere lì. “La margherita è un tocco carino.”

“Ho dovuto combattere una folla di quelle tue farfalle azzurre per arrivare a prenderne una. Le margherite sono le loro preferite”.

“È possibile che siano particolarmente attratte dalle cose magiche.”

“È un miracolo che tu non vada in giro coperto di farfalle, allora. Strana cosa magica che non sei altro.”

Lui le sorrise in tono scherzoso, sollevato dal fatto che si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio per prenderlo in giro, soprattutto sulla sua magia tra tutte le cose. “Quindi questo significa che non hai intenzione di smettere?”

"Smettere? Santo cielo no. Se rimanessi a casa tutto il giorno, Frederick e io finiremmo per litigare come cani e gatti. Vuole parlare con te, tra l'altro. Non credo che lui sia completamente venuto a patti con la realtà nei confronti di entrambi voi e il nostro onorato sovrano Re Arthur Pendragon “.

“Il nostro onorato cosa-? Questo è calcare un po’ troppo la mano, non credi?”

Il cipiglio di Eleanor gli fece capire che no, certamente non l’aveva fatto.

“Mi dispiace”, disse automaticamente Merlin, e poi aggrottò la fronte tra sé.

“ _Onestamente_ , Emrys,” rispose con uno sbuffo frustrato. “Non sai nulla di protocollo reale?”

“Il meno possibile”, replicò con orgoglio.

“E tu eri _servitore personale_ di Sua Maestà?”

“ _Sono_ il servitore personale di Sua Maestà, sì. E ti faccio sapere che sono molto diligente nel lavaggio dei suoi calzini reali e la predisposizione dei suoi regali scones”.

La sua risata sembrava appartenere a qualcuno molto più giovane. E si chiese, mentre lei stava con la postura eretta, gli occhi luminosi e il raccoglitore pesante in mano senza alcuno sforzo, _quanto_ di lei la sua magia avesse cambiato. “Stai bene?” le chiese. "Con... tutto?"

Si strinse nelle spalle, un altro movimento semplice che non avrebbe mai fatto prima, con la sua borsite che spesso aveva. “C’è stato molto da fare. Ma mi sto abituando. Come penso tutti noi”, aggiunse, inclinando la testa verso la finestra.

“Giusto,” le rispose Merlin, guardando le barche da pesca e le canoe su lago.

“Mm hmm,” disse lei con sospetto, senza staccare gli occhi dal lago. “Così la scomparsa dell'isola lo scorso anno. Siete stati davvero voi due?”

Merlin annuì con una certa malvagia soddisfazione. "Sì."

"Un peccato. Era una splendida piccola isola.”

“Era anche la fonte di alimentazione per un'antica razza di creature magiche che volevano uccidere Arthur e manipolare me per uccidere milioni di persone”, proruppe, con una tale furia che la voce gli era diventata così bassa da ricordargli le montagne grigie di Camlaan, il crepitio di un fulmine, la puzza di ozono, il fragore delle spade, e la vista di Arthur, che giaceva a terra sanguinando a morte tra gli innumerevoli morti e feriti e-

Merlin strizzò gli occhi, costringendo i suoi pensieri di nuovo al presente, ad Arthur vivo e vegeto che lo aspettava nel loro letto.

“Con tutti così _misteriosamente_ interessati al lago tutto ad un tratto,” disse, gettando uno sguardo d'intesa nella sua direzione, “avremo bisogno di personale stagionale. Certamente ci saranno più turisti del solito quest'anno.”

“Personale stagionale? Da quando abbiamo personale stagionale?”

“Da quando un’intera isola è scomparsa dall’oggi al domani,” disse severamente, “e tutti nelle isole britanniche si sono presentati alla nostra porta, blaterando di poteri mistici e leggende di Avalon.”

“Ha causato un po’ di scalpore, vero?” Chiese quanto più innocentemente poteva, quasi incapace di sopprimere un sorriso alla sua espressione irritata. Lei odiava così tanto le sorprese inaspettate.

“Suppongo che non vorrai sentire parlare di nulla di tutto ciò, o di come questo ha finito per raddoppiare il nostro fatturato ora, vero?” disse, accennando a un tavolo dove aveva già riunito la contabilità e un mucchio di scartoffie.

“Cercherò di non addormentarmi mentre mi racconterai tutto nei minimi dettagli,” la rassicurò, guadagnandosi uno schiaffo sul braccio, mentre prendeva posto al suo fianco.

Eleanor chiese a uno del personale di portare loro la colazione mentre erano seduti insieme in un angolo del suo bar, come avevano fatto per decenni. Mentre passava in rassegna i documenti, Merlin mangiucchiava il suo cibo, ascoltando con stupore come Danyl aveva migliorato l'Apothecary e la serra, e come Heath aveva assunto la gestione del marketing e degli eventi locali.

“Heath ha fatto tutto questo?”, chiese Merlin, ricordando i tempi in cui aveva dovuto fisicamente spingere Heath giù dalla sedia per convincerlo a fare qualcosa a parte fissare Danyl. “Come diavolo ha fatto-?”

“Ti stai godendo la tua colazione, Merlin?” giunse dalla voce di Arthur.

Eleanor si alzò in piedi così rapidamente che sbatté sul tavolo e fece tintinnare i piatti. “Maestà”, disse, facendo un inchino, il suo sguardo a terra.

Arthur le si avvicinò, in modo regale, anche con una maglietta rossa e dei jeans. “Ti devo concedere una qualche sorta di titolo, Eleanor, per iniziare a chiamarmi di nuovo Arthur?” chiese, leggero e canzonatorio.

“Lady Eleanor della Casa di Godwyn”, disse Merlin, raccogliendo la sua focaccina. “Che suona davvero bene”

“Io penso che “ _colazione_ ” suoni davvero bene”, disse Arthur, afferrando lo scone dalle mani di Merlin e prendendo posto nella sedia accanto a lui. “Non che io lo sappia, a causa della mancanza di qualsiasi alimento nelle mie stanze.”

Merlin guardò attraverso la parete di vetro, facendo una smorfia quando si rese conto di quanto tempo era passato da quando era arrivato al piano di sotto. “Stavo per arrivare, proprio ora, in realtà-”

“Ma cosa _intendi_ , Merlin?” chiese Arthur innocentemente. “Perché guarda, proprio qui, sul tavolo, ecco la mia prima colazione, pronta e in attesa che io la mangi.”

Merlin combatté un ghigno quando Arthur gli sottrasse il suo piatto mezzo mangiato di uova e salsicce. “Giusto, naturalmente, stupido da parte mia”, replicò, aggiungendo il suo tè.

Arthur lo afferrò per primo e prese un lungo sorso, schioccando le labbra quando finì.

“Hai dimenticato di portargli la colazione!”, disse Eleanor a Merlin, così atterrita che si sedette giù pesantemente sulla sedia, facendo vibrare i piatti sul tavolo.

“Va tutto bene, mia signora,” la rassicurò Arthur, simulando la sua espressione più ferita, compresi gli occhi azzurri arrotondati e il broncio al labbro inferiore. “Sono abbastanza abituato a questo tipo di trattamento vergognoso nel corso degli anni.”

“ _Emrys_ ,” sbuffò Eleanor.

“Sta esagerando,” insistette Merlin. "Io non-"

“Mi ha dato da mangiare _stufato di ratto_ una volta, Eleanor”, replicò Arthur, arricciando il naso reale.

Eleanor schiaffeggiò Merlin bruscamente sul braccio. “Cosa c'è che _non va_ in te!”

“L'intero regno stava morendo di fame!” sbottò Merlin, strofinandosi il braccio, molto sicuro ora che lei avesse di nuovo la sua forza giovanile, perché effettivamente faceva _male_. “Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Voleva mangiare, e il ratto era proprio lì, così io - Aw! Smettila!"

“Lei è davvero un po’ come Gaius, non è vero?”, disse Arthur, prendendo un morso pensieroso dal panino di Merlin.

“Gaius non mi picchiava così tanto!” disse Merlin, spingendo la sedia lontano da lei, battendo nel fianco di Arthur. “E io non sono poi _così_ male! Diglielo, Arthur!”

“Stufato di ratto!”, continuò Eleanor, incrociando le braccia, un sopracciglio sollevato in alto. “È il tuo re, Emrys.”

“Io so dannatamente bene che è il mio re!” la informò Merlin, sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia, con l'intenzione di dirle in dettaglio quanto bene era a conoscenza di quella realtà.

Ma poi sentì la mano di Arthur sulla sua gamba sotto il tavolo, che era così inaspettata e così senza precedenti che la mascella si chiuse di scatto.

“In tutta onestà, Eleanor”, iniziò Arthur, la sua voce bassa e seria ora, “Non ho mai incontrato nessuno più leale, più coraggioso, o più affidabile di Merlin. Ha sacrificato di più al servizio del suo re, e del nostro regno, di quanto il mondo saprà mai. È rimasto al mio fianco attraverso intere vite degli uomini, a caro prezzo, con grande dolore, e senza pretendere minimamente un riconoscimento o una ricompensa. Nessun re ha mai conosciuto la profondità della devozione che lui mi ha donato. E nessun re la conoscerà mai.”

Merlin osservò Arthur appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia e guardarsi intorno nella caffetteria, come se non avesse appena aperto il suo cuore e riversato tutto sul tavolo.

“Presumo che Heath e Danyl siano nell’Apothecary?” chiese Arthur, raccogliendo il resto delle uova di Merlin con un pezzo di pane tostato.

Eleanor si schiarì la gola e si asciugò le guance. "Si sire."

�Prenderò in prestito entrambi questa mattina per l'allenamento, se non avete obiezioni.”

“Allenamento?” Chiese Merlin.

“Sì, Merlin, l’allenamento,” lo informò Arthur, spingendo via il piatto vuoto e alzandosi da tavola. “Alcuni di noi apprezzano molto l’esercizio fisico e tenersi in forma.”

Merlin osservò la camicia di Arthur molto stretta sul petto muscoloso mentre si alzava. Allenamento, pensò. Sì. Assolutamente Arthur doveva continuare l’allenamento. “Devo preparare le tue cose?” Chiese lui, spingendosi in piedi.

“Avrò Heath e Danyl ad occuparsi di questo.”

"Ma-"

“Hai quella lunga lista di cose da fare oggi di cui abbiamo discusso.”

“Ma tu?”

“Credo di poter gestire un paio d'ore da solo”, replicò Arthur, chiudendo la distanza tra loro, appoggiando una mano sulla nuca di Merlin, le dita che scivolavano tra i capelli.

Merlin si abbandonò a quel contatto, la sua mente lo aveva riportato di nuovo al calore del loro letto, e alla sensazione del corpo di Arthur premuto lungo tutto il suo.

“Prima inizi, prima finisci”, disse Arthur, la sua voce ruvida, il suo sguardo che indugiava sulla bocca di Merlin un lungo momento, prima di voltarsi ed allontanarsi verso l’Apothecary.

Merlin lo guardò andare via, ubriaco dalla vista di lui nel suo stretto abbigliamento moderno, pensando che avrebbe dovuto comprare ad Arthur altri jeans, perché, santo cielo, la vista di quel reale fondoschiena che camminava in _quei jeans_ -

Eleanor si schiarì la gola, acutamente.

“Arthur vuole incontrarti nel mio appartamento dopo il lavoro”, disse Merlin in fretta, per evitare che lei chiedesse quello che potrebbe aver visto passare tra lui e Arthur. “Vorremmo discutere quell’offerta di lavoro di cui ti ho parlato l'altro giorno.”

“Il lavoro vago di cui non mi hai mai spiegato bene, vuoi dire.”

“Se ti unisci a noi più tardi, allora non sarà più vago, va bene?”

Lei gli diede uno sguardo severo, ma annuì. "Va bene."

“Bene”, le disse, e cominciò a ripulire dai piatti vuoti della colazione dal tavolo.

“Dove credi di andare? Non abbiamo ancora parlato dell’assunzione di personale.”

“Da quando hai bisogno del mio aiuto per dire a tutti che cosa fare?” Chiese, e ricevette un altro schiaffo scherzoso, mentre si ritirava dal tavolo.

Trascorse il resto della mattinata a rimuovere i suoi libri di magia dalla Tavola Rotonda. Era un lavoro faticoso, trasportare pile di tomi polverosi su due rampe di scale per la biblioteca. Non era nemmeno a metà strada quando dovette fermarsi per cambiare la camicia e lavarla, solo così poteva prendere un respiro profondo senza inalare frammenti di pergamena.

Quando uscì dalla toilette, sentì delle voci echeggiare su per le scale.

“Sono stupito che non ti sei rotto la gamba facendolo in quel modo,” disse Arthur mentre entrava nel corridoio, vestito di cotta di maglia e armatura, i capelli zuppi di sudore, il viso arrossato per lo sforzo.

Danyl trotterellava dietro di lui, gli occhi luminosi ed eccitati, tenendo una bracciata di spade e scudi che spintonavano e raschiavano contro la sua armatura. Heath sgambettò per ultimo per unirsi a loro, nella sala, grugnendo per lo sforzo di portare l'enorme bersaglio per l’allenamento in legno e diverse mazze pesanti.

Danyl stava parlando senza sosta mentre il gruppo si avvicinava. “Sapevo che il ragazzo su YouTube era solo pieno di sé, ho detto a Heath che lo era, voglio dire, era così evidente, perché non aveva idea di una qualsiasi delle posizioni che ci hai mostrato, nemmeno di quelle che ci hai fatto vedere il primo giorno in cui abbiamo preso una spada in mano ... Oh ciao Merlin!”

Arthur si fermò al fianco di Merlin, i suoi occhi blu brillanti con quell'energia selvaggia che aveva, dopo una sessione di allenamento davvero soddisfacente. “Perché stai sudando?” Chiese, guardando Merlin dall’alto in basso. “Non mi dire che ti sei allenato qui, da solo, senza di me.”

L'angolo delle labbra di Arthur si contrasse verso l'alto, segreto e provocante, cosa che era quasi sconvolgente quanto Heath e Danyl che si trovavano lì nella torre segreta di cui non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno essere informati, almeno non subito.

“No, io cosa?” chiese Merlin, stordito.

“Stai _trasportando_ i tuoi libri al piano di sopra?” chiese Arthur, incredulo.

"Sì? Cosa c'è che non va?"

“Per l'amor di Dio, Merlin. Perché non usi la magia?”

"Magia. Vuoi che usi la magia. Per le _faccende_.”

"Oh per favore. Non provare nemmeno a lanciarmi quello sguardo. So bene che hai usato la magia per fare le tue faccende in passato”.

“Ho solo... Questo perché tu... Come fai a saperlo?”

Arthur gli rivolse un sorriso storto in risposta, e gli scompigliò i capelli, poi si allontanò lungo il corridoio verso l'armeria.

“Questo posto è così incredibile!”, disse Danyl a Merlin mentre lo urtava passando. “Non vedo l'ora di vedere il resto più tardi!”

Heath barcollò di lato mentre trasferiva tutto nelle sue braccia per evitare di farlo cadere. Fili d'erba erano impigliati nella sua cotta di maglia, e la polvere copriva ogni centimetro di pelle visibile.

“Cosa ti è successo, allora?” Chiese Merlin, non riuscendo a reprimere un sorriso, perché aveva dannatamente una buona idea.

“Sono quasi stato picchiato a morte con una mazza, ecco quello che è successo!” lo informò Heath, i grandi occhi azzurri vitrei per la stanchezza. “Cavolo, Merlin, ritiro tutto quello che ho detto su di te che non riesci a resistere contro di _lui_. È _terrificante_ con quella cosa.”

“Dovresti considerarti fortunato”, disse Merlin. “La maggior parte dei cavalieri di Arthur era ridotta di gran lunga peggio di te dopo lo stesso trattamento.”

“È per questo che lui- Maledizione! Ho pensato che stesse per uccidermi!”

“Oh, lui non ti avrebbe ucciso”, disse Merlin allegramente. “Un uomo non può imparare la sua lezione su come affrontare adeguatamente il suo re da morto. Ma può, se ha il braccio fasciato. O se zoppica per una settimana o due. O perde alcuni denti. Non troppi di quelli anteriori, si intende. Gli rende difficile dire ‘mio signore’.”

Heath si mise a ridere, un secco suono esausto. “Non so chi di voi è più spaventoso. Lui o te”.

“Heath!” Arthur urlò dal fondo del corridoio.

Heath si spaventò così tanto che quasi fece cadere la bracciata di attrezzature. “Sto arrivando, sire!” Gridò, e corse dietro ad Arthur per l'armeria.

Quando se ne furono andati, Merlin seguì il consiglio di Arthur, e usò la sua magia per il suo lungo elenco di lavori. In poco tempo i suoi libri di magia furono trasportati attraverso i corridoi e di nuovo alla sua biblioteca, il secchio e lo spazzolone pulirono i pavimenti del bagno, e anche il bucato si fece da sé.

Quando fu sera, tutto era finito. Solo una cosa era rimasta.

Rimase nella sua stanza per farla, i palmi delle mani premuti nel freddo arco di pietra della sua biblioteca. Con grande cura allungò la mano verso le antiche magie della terra. Parlando con loro senza parole, chiedendo loro protezione. Dicendo loro che potevano fidarsi.

Quando tornò al mondo dei vivi, si sentiva strano nella propria pelle, e troppo piccolo per il proprio corpo. I suoi pensieri erano pieni dei continenti mutevoli.  Del mare in tempesta. Del cielo infinito.

Sentì una mano sulla schiena, calda e forte.

Arthur era in piedi accanto a lui, chiaramente preoccupato, ma cercando di nasconderlo. “Andiamo,” gli disse. "È tempo."

Dopo aver raggiunto Eleanor, Heath e Danyl nella residenza di Merlin, Arthur li condusse al piano di sopra, attraversando stanza dopo stanza nella Torre Nord, e, infine, nella libreria di Merlin, descrivendo per tutto il tempo il grande valore dei tesori che li circondavano.

Ci volle un'ora prima di scendere nelle segrete, quando Arthur li guidò nella luce tremolante delle torce attraverso le pile di casse e scaffali, attraverso il prato ancora in fiore, alla Tavola Rotonda di Camelot.

Riflessi di luce danzavano sulla sua superficie lucida mentre Arthur conduceva ciascuno di loro su una sedia. Fece sedere Merlin alla sua destra, con Eleanor al suo fianco. Heath fu posto alla sua sinistra, dove era seduto con gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso, Danyl si posizionò accanto a lui per sussurrargli qualcosa con evidente eccitazione in un orecchio.

Quando Arthur prese il suo posto, tutti tacquero. Solo la debole eco scoppiettante della fiamma disturbava il silenzio.

“Vi abbiamo chiesto di essere qui questa sera,” cominciò Arthur, “perché tutti voi avete dimostrato di essere amici fedeli e leali. Vi siamo entrambi profondamente grati per tutto quello che avete fatto per noi. Una lealtà come la vostra non si trova facilmente in tutto il mondo. Né dovrebbe rimanere non riconosciuta.”

“È stato un piacere”, disse Danyl, poi spalancò gli occhi e si guardò intorno nervosamente.

“Ti prego, Danyl, di dire assolutamente ciò che pensi”, disse Arthur. “Abbiamo bisogno che tutti lo facciate, per prepararsi per il tempo a venire.”

“Il tempo a venire?” chiese Heath.

“Dopo che Merlin ed io lasceremo questo posto.”

“Partite?” Chiese Danyl, scambiandosi uno sguardo turbato con Heath. “Ma... Così presto?”

“Millecinquecento anni non sono proprio quello che chiamerei presto”, replicò Arthur, le sue parole che riecheggiavano sulle antiche mura in pietra. “Soprattutto non per un uomo che ha subito una veglia solitaria sulle sponde di questo lago, vivendo ogni singolo giorno, mentre io giacevo nell’oscurità.”

Nel silenzio che seguì, Merlin fece scivolare le dita sulla superficie del tavolo, incapace di guardare i suoi amici. Non era mai stato in grado di affrontare la pietà della gente. Non quando era un servo a Camelot. E neppure allora.

Solo quando Eleanor gli sfiorò leggermente il braccio guardò verso di lei, per trovarla che lo fissava con un orgoglio feroce. I suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime mentre lei annuiva a Danyl, i cui occhi marroni erano pieni di stupore, e poi a Heath, che lo guardava con un'espressione che normalmente riservava solo per Arthur.

“Come possiamo aiutare?” chiese lei ad Arthur.

“Anche se Merlin ha predisposto protezioni magiche su questo castello,” le rispose Arthur, “Abbiamo bisogno di custodi che veglino su questo luogo. Persone che capiscano il suo valore. Persone di cui poterci fidare. Persone come voi”.

“Sì”, disse con fermezza Heath, sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia.

Merlin gli sorrise. “Tu non sai nemmeno cosa ti stiamo chiedendo”.

“Non mi interessa.” Heath si concentrò su Arthur, con la schiena dritta e determinato come Merlin non lo aveva mai visto. “La risposta è ancora sì”.

“Lo stesso vale per me”, disse Danyl. “Per tutto il tempo in cui avrete bisogno di noi, noi saremo qui.”

“Vorrei poter dire lo stesso”, disse Eleanor, più a Merlin che agli altri. “Ma il mio Frederick ... Lui non è stato bene. Così non può essere in grado di aiutare molto a lungo. E io stessa non sono più giovane.”

Merlin si girò sulla sedia di fronte a lei. “In realtà”, disse, “lo sei”.

Non parve sorpresa da quelle parole tranquille. Invece, sembrava sollevata. “Allora non è stata solo la mia gamba che hai guarito. È stato più di questo.”

“Posso annullare l’incantesimo,” rispose. "Se questo è quello che vuoi. Oppure ... invece ... potrei farlo di nuovo. Per Frederick”.

Il suo respiro soffocato fu molto forte nella stanza silenziosa. “Potresti farlo sentire come me?” Sussurrò, con gli occhi spalancati da una speranza selvaggia e disperata.

Merlin le prese le mani, il suo cuore che batteva per la sua curiosità. Voleva questo per lei. Lo voleva per entrambi. Era una sua scelta, ma, santo cielo, quanto lo desiderava per lei. “È una scelta tua, Eleanor,” la rassicurò. “Tua e di Frederick. Non è l'immortalità che vi sto offrendo. Solo una vita umana più completa possibile. Forti, e sani, fino alla fine dei vostri giorni. Insieme."

“Insieme”, sussurrò, stringendogli le mani, battendo le palpebre tra le lacrime. “Emrys ...”

“Non rispondere ora”, disse, con la gola stretta. “Verrò domani. E potrete dirmi le vostre risposte allora.”

“Vorrei chiedervi lo stesso”, continuò Arthur. “Prendetevi la notte per riflettere. Tutti voi. Poi ci darete le vostre risposte domattina.”

Arthur si alzò, Merlin con lui, facendo alzare tutti gli altri in piedi.

Eleanor se ne andò per prima, assorta nei suoi pensieri, annuendo ad Arthur mentre passava. Danyl e Heath la seguirono, parlando a bassa voce tra loro.

Merlin li raggiunse prima che lasciassero la stanza. “Danyl”, gli disse, “mi puoi fare un favore prima di andare, e lasciare un messaggio per quell'uomo dal museo di Londra, che ci chiama a volte?”

“Vuoi dire il direttore del British Museum, che chiama ogni mese per vedere la tua collezione?” Chiese Danyl, con un tono ironico della voce che aveva chiaramente imparato da Heath. “Quello a cui hai detto di andare aff-”

“Sì, lui. Digli che ho alcuni manoscritti che può esaminare. E alcuni dipinti del Rinascimento.”

“Che tipo di quadri?”

“Ritratti, di ...” Merlin esitò, poi si arrese. Arthur l’avrebbe scoperto prima o poi. “Sono di Re Arthur di Camelot.”

“Hai fatto fare miei ritratti?” Chiese Arthur, facendo un passo al suo fianco, le sopracciglia corrugate.

Merlin infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, fissando i fiori sul pavimento.

“Andiamo”, disse Danyl a Heath. Le loro voci divennero sussurri mentre si ritiravano dalla stanza, i loro passi eco lontane mentre salivano le scale di pietra.

“Perché?” Chiese Arthur.

Merlin chiuse le dita intorno al disco rotondo di metallo del sigillo nella sua tasca. “Cominciavo a dimenticare il tuo aspetto. Così ho pagato alcune persone per dipingerti. Per aiutarmi a ricordare.”

Per un lungo momento l'unico suono fu quello delle torce scoppiettanti lungo le pareti.

“È stato stupido, davvero”, disse Merlin rivolto ai fiori sul pavimento. “Voglio dire, alla fine ho capito come usare la magia per vedere il tuo vero aspetto, ma non fino a che-”

Arthur lo abbracciò così inaspettatamente e con una tale forza che il respiro si mozzò nel petto di Merlin.

“Quanti?” chiese Arthur, premendo il naso nel collo di Merlin, emettendo un respiro irregolare.

Merlin si aggrappò alle spalle di Arthur, fissando confuso la stanza scarsamente illuminata. “Quanti cosa?”

“Ritratti. Quanti ritratti hai fatto fare?”

Merlin chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse. “Centinaia”.

“Voglio vederli”, rispose Arthur, la sua voce bassa e ruvida. "Tutti."

“Non sono tutti buoni. Soprattutto quelli che ho fatto io”.

“Tu ne hai fatto alcuni?”

"Sì."

“Santo cielo, _Merlin_ ,” soffiò Arthur, e lo tenne ancora più stretto.

“Voglio una foto,” disse Merlin, le parole che gli sorgevano da qualche parte nel profondo, disperato e urgente. "Una vera foto. Con una macchina fotografica. Di noi due.”

“Faremo una fotografia in ogni città che visitiamo. Ogni giorno."

Dio sì, pensò. Foto di loro insieme in tutto mondo. Non aveva mai immaginato che una cosa del genere potesse accadere. Nemmeno una volta in tutta la sua lunga vita.

Arthur premette un dolce bacio sul collo di Merlin. “Quando possiamo partire?”

"Tra una settimana? Suppongo?"

“Prima”, rispose Arthur, e gli morse l'orecchio.

“Sei così desideroso di avermi tutto per te, vero?” gli chiese, prendendolo in giro.

“ _Sì_ ,” grugnì Arthur, le dita affondate nei capelli di Merlin, inclinandogli la testa in modo da poter rivendicare la sua bocca con la propria, la lingua contro la sua per alcuni istanti da capogiro.

Merlin piagnucolò quando Arthur si scostò, respirando caldo e veloce nella sua bocca. “Tre giorni al massimo”, disse, con voce rotta.

Arthur mugolò qualcosa che sembrava molto probabilmente un verso di assenso, sfiorando con le sue labbra quelle di Merlin, in una carezza intima.

“Oppure un giorno,” disse Merlin con voce strozzata. “Chi ha bisogno di dormire?”

“Tre giorni,” sussurrò Arthur nella sua bocca. “Non starò senza di te nel mio letto.”

“Tre, sì, certo,” Merlin si sentì balbettare, prima che Arthur lo baciasse per zittirlo, con le braccia che si fecero ancora più strette intorno a lui.

Piuttosto bruscamente Arthur si staccò. Mise le mani sulle spalle di Merlin e lo guidò via. “Che cosa è ...?” chiese, e infilò la mano nella tasca anteriore dei pantaloni di Merlin, per estrarvi il sigillo tondo in metallo.

“Ho solo pensato ...  che fosse più sicuro”, disse Merlin, sentendosi colto di sorpresa e a disagio. "Con me, piuttosto che in un cassetto.”

Arthur passò il pollice sul drago in rilievo. Non disse nulla sulle protezioni magiche di tutto il castello. Né menzionò il fatto che nessun altro potesse conoscere il valore di quell’oggetto.

Senza dire una parola, ripose il sigillo al suo posto, e poi prese Merlin tra le braccia.

“Tu sei ...” sussurrò, e poi premette il viso contro il collo di Merlin, e non finì la frase.

“Arthur?” chiese Merlin. "Tu sei...?"

“Vai al piano di sopra”, disse Arthur nel suo orecchio. “Ti raggiungo più tardi.”

"Più tardi?"

“Hai bisogno di tempo per fare il bagno. Puzzi di vecchia pergamena e polvere. Non voglio quel gusto sulla lingua quando sarai mio.”

A Merlin mancò il respiro, le sue dita scavavano nelle spalle di Arthur.

“Vai,” ripeté Arthur, guidandolo via, un sorriso strano e misterioso sulle labbra.

Merlin si costrinse a non pensare alla pelle sudata ed al corpo di Arthur contro il proprio. Conosceva quel sorriso. Era lo stesso della sera prima. Non venivano mai cose buone da quel sorriso. “Cosa stai-?”

“Sarò da te tra mezz'ora”, replicò Arthur, indietreggiando lentamente, sempre con quel sorriso strano. “Mi aspetto di trovarti nel nostro letto. E non farmi aspettare. Ho dei progetti speciali per te.”

Merlin lo fissò, troppo distratto dal ‘nostro letto’ per darsi pena di registrare ciò che realmente potessero significare quei suoi ‘progetti speciali’.

“Se non sei nel mio letto quando tornerò sarò costretto ad iniziare senza di te,” lo informò Arthur.

E poi la sua risata echeggiò sulle pareti, quando Merlin rovesciò due sedie e una pila di scatole, nella sua fretta di arrivare alle scale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice (lacrimevoli...)
> 
>  
> 
> Non ci credo che mancano due capitoli alla fine!
> 
> Sigh... Sob...


	38. e molto più di questo

La mattina seguente Merlin trovò tre buste sigillate nella sua cucina al piano di sotto. Erano su un vassoio decorato di metallo, accanto ai piatti pieni di uova, salsicce e pane dolce. Dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo affettuoso verso la caffetteria, dove Eleanor senza dubbio era insopportabilmente soddisfatta di se stessa per aver fatto trovare loro la colazione, Merlin portò l'intera cosa al piano di sopra.

Si diresse immediatamente al letto di Arthur, dove quest’ultimo era seduto a leggere un libro, rilassato, tranquillo e splendido nel sole del mattino. Dopo aver appoggiato il vassoio di cibo tra di loro, ed essersi infilato sotto le coperte, aprì le lettere, e cominciò a leggere.

Arthur gli lanciò un'occhiata di tanto in tanto mentre faceva colazione, segnando a volte passaggi nelle lettere che trovava particolarmente commoventi. “Che cosa ti avevo detto,” disse alla fine.

“Non posso credere che tutti vogliano farlo”, rispose Merlin meravigliato.

“Avevi davvero qualche dubbio?” chiese Arthur semplicemente. “Adesso sbrigati. Finisci di mangiare. C'è molto da fare oggi “.

Iniziarono dalla biblioteca, con Arthur che supervisionava la selezione di dipinti di Merlin da vendere. Heath e Danyl lavorarono insieme per aiutarli, recuperando le tele polverose coperte di stoffa dagli scaffali. Anche con quel lavoro sporco, si stavano chiaramente divertendo, entrambi lieti di essere stati chiamati in servizio così presto.

Arthur sembrava essere piuttosto contento di avere anche loro intorno, pensò Merlin allegramente, mentre guardava il suo re rifiutare l'ennesima rappresentazione artistica di sé con un gesto regale della sua mano.

“Non posso credere che hai lasciato che quel dipinto vedesse la luce del giorno”, si lamentò Arthur. “Il mio naso non è  _così_ ”.

Merlin strinse le labbra per trattenere una risata mentre studiava quel naso così peculiare di Arthur, che era stato in realtà catturato con grande precisione nel dipinto. “Dal momento che hai la situazione sotto controllo, sire, io vado a prendere Eleanor, per andare con lei ai circa trecento incontri che apparentemente ha organizzato per me oggi”.

Arthur grugnì e gli voltò le spalle, indicando a Merlin la porta, chiaramente offeso che non si fosse ribellato in difesa del nobile profilo del suo re.

Merlin si avvicinò alle sue spalle, appoggiandosi fino a quando le sue labbra quasi toccarono l'orecchio di Arthur, mentre Heath e Danyl erano concentrati sul loro lavoro a una certa distanza. “Dovresti sapere che sono molto affezionato al tuo naso regale, sire”, disse, facendo scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Arthur, sulla t-shirt aderente che indossava. “Mi piace soprattutto quando viene premuto sulla mia nuca, quando mi stringi a letto, e fai sesso con me.”

Arthur emise un suono strozzato, girandosi sul posto, un rossore sulle guance, gli occhi azzurri spalancati.

Merlin gli sorrise, e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Prostituta”, disse Arthur piano, un angolo della bocca contratto all’insù.

“Mio signore,” replicò Merlin con voce strascicata, e fu piuttosto fiero di sé per quanto lo fece suonare malizioso.

Arthur rise e gli diede un colpetto con il gomito. “Vai”, disse, la sua voce ruvida, ma la sua espressione risoluta. “Prima cominci...”

“Lo so, lo so”, disse Merlin, alzando gli occhi al cielo e allontanandosi. “Ma se muoio di noia oggi, è colpa tua.”

Alla fine, non fu così male come aveva temuto. La metà della giornata la impiegò ad accompagnare in auto Eleanor all’appuntamento con il suo avvocato, la sua banca e il governo locale, e l'altra metà la spese compilando moduli e firmando scartoffie.

Si divertì anche un po’ negli uffici del governo, quando dovette usare la sua magia per disabilitare tutte le telecamere di sicurezza e convincere un ufficio pieno di dipendenti del governo a fare esattamente quello che diceva loro di fare.

“Questo non è legale!” Eleanor gli sibilò in un orecchio mentre sedevano nel back office, mentre il personale di alto livello si presentava con documenti falsi e registri falsificati, tutti che dimostravano l'identità di mister Merlin Hunithson e Lord Arthur Pendragon di Avalon.

“Oh pfff,” bofonchiò Merlin, e sorseggiò il tè che uno del personale gli aveva portato. “Le uniche leggi che seguo sono quelle deliberate dal mio re.” Fece una pausa con la tazza di tè quasi alle labbra. “Quando hanno un senso”, aggiunse, per amore di verità.

Lei gli diede una gomitata così forte che quasi si rovesciò tutto il tè addosso, mormorando qualcosa che suonava come ‘vecchio pazzo’.

Nel giro di un'ora erano di nuovo alla tenuta, scoprendo un cartello sulla porta d'ingresso con su scritto a mano “oggi chiuso”. Quando entrarono all'interno, scoprirono che l'intera caffetteria era stata trasformata in una galleria improvvisata.

Numerosi dipinti erano appoggiati su ciascuno dei tavoli bianchi. Una dozzina di persone in uniforme del British Museum pigiate intorno a tutti loro, che li esaminavano con piccoli attrezzi, scattavano foto, e parlavano tutti insieme con forti voci concitate che echeggiavano nelle pareti in pietra.

Vicino all’Apothecary, un uomo e una donna stavano appoggiati sopra uno dei tavoli, esaminando qualcosa sopra. Danyl si trovava nelle vicinanze, un tablet in mano, sembrando sorprendentemente professionale in abito scuro.

Mentre Eleanor andava ad archiviare i documenti, Merlin si inserì nel gruppo vicino al tavolo. Sul tavolo c’erano due dei suoi manoscritti, uno a fianco all’altro. Uno in inglese antico. L'altro in Brittonic. Entrambi avevano lo stesso titolo:

‘La Vera Storia del Re Una Volta e Re in Futuro Arthur Pendragon di Camelot, di Merlin di Ealdor.’

Un uomo calvo in uniforme del British Museum stava parlando ad alta voce al cellulare mentre si appoggiava sui libri, piegato così basso per studiare le pagine attraverso la sua lente di ingrandimento che il suo naso quasi toccava la pergamena. “Sì ho eseguito il test e sì, è autentico!” Sbottò nel suo telefono. “No, non è Proto celtica o Insulare gaelico o una qualsiasi delle lingue nordiche! Ti sto dicendo che è maledetto Brittonic! Oltre un centinaio di pagine!”

“Con una traduzione integrale in inglese antico,” aggiunse Merlin.

La testa dell'uomo scattò così velocemente che gli occhiali caddero dal naso e sul libro. La sottile donna bionda al suo fianco rimase a bocca aperta, li prese e li lanciò via, come se potessero dare fuoco alle pagine.

“Questo è Merlin Hunithson,” disse Danyl al personale del museo. “È lui che possiede l'intera collezione. Così, quando-”

“ _Cosa_  ha detto?” Lo interruppe l’uomo, la faccia così bianca che anche le sue labbra erano cianotiche.

“I manoscritti sono traduzioni l’uno dell'altro. Non l’ho forse detto?”

“No, non l'hai fatto”, disse Danyl, riservandogli lo stesso tono esasperato che gli ricordò quello di Arthur.

“Oh mio Dio,” la donna sussultò. Si premette una mano alla bocca, gli occhi azzurri spalancati. Senza preavviso, si precipitò verso di lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo. “Grazie grazie, oh mio dio grazie!”

“Sì, è... Questa è – mi stai strozzando,” disse Merlin, afferrandole le braccia.

“Un furgone blindato”, disse l'uomo calvo al cellulare, fissando i libri con stupore. “Abbiamo bisogno di un camion blindato. Sì, è necessario! Oggi!"

Ci volle un po’ prima che Merlin potesse lasciare il piccolo gruppo, perché ogni volta che ci provava, gli facevano altre domande, anche costringendolo a confessare il fatto che sapeva parlare in Brittonic, un'ammissione che gli valse un abbraccio feroce non solo dalla donna ma anche dall’uomo calvo.

Dopo essere finalmente fuggito, si precipitò nella sua residenza, desiderando niente di più che il pranzo e un po’ di pace e tranquillità.

“Non così in fretta”, gli disse Eleanor, afferrandolo per un braccio quando raggiunse la porta della sua residenza. “È ora di andare da Frederick. Ha preparato il pranzo per noi nei giardini posteriori.”

“Ma Arthur-”

“È con Heath, a fare shopping.”

“Shopping?” Ripeté Merlin. “Arthur non va a fare shopping. Arthur ha altre persone che comprano le sue cose per lui, e poi si lamenta che sono sbagliate, e poi non dice mai grazie “.

“Beh oggi è andato a fare shopping,” lo informò Eleanor, e lo spinse in avanti, verso la porta.

“Shopping”, ripeté ancora una volta Merlin, confuso, mentre la seguiva fuori.

Diverse ore dopo tornò da solo al castello, stupito alla vista di tre auto blindate parcheggiate lungo la strada, le guardie del museo che tenevano le porte aperte mentre i dipinti scrupolosamente controllati venivano collocati all'interno.

Merlin decise di evitare del tutto il caos del caffè, passando furtivamente attraverso i prati e intorno alla torre, per entrare nella sua residenza attraverso la porta della Torre Nord.

Quando vi mise piede, vide Arthur sdraiato sul divano, con indosso la t-shirt di una band che non poteva conoscere, jeans blu stretti strappati molto alla moda. Teneva una bottiglia di birra in una mano e un cellulare nell'altra, ma stava ignorando entrambi, per fissare rapito dalla gioia un programma in tivù.

Nella poltrona reclinabile vicino al divano, Heath alzò una mano in segno di saluto, un cartone da asporto cinese in mano. Cartoni di fish and chips vuoti erano sparsi dappertutto, tra i contenitori mezzi vuoti di una mezza dozzina di ristoranti da asporto locali, oltre a un bel po’ di involucri vuoti di dolci.

Heath scoppiò a ridere alla televisione, facendo sobbalzare Merlin che era sovrappensiero. “Questo pappagallo non c'è più!”, Recitò. “Lui ha  _cessato_  di essere!”

Arthur gettò indietro la testa e rise, facendo un suono assai poco dignitoso nel mentre.

Merlin non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo, affascinato dalla vista di Arthur stravaccato sul divano davanti alla televisione, che sembrava un tizio normale che si divertiva con gli amici.

La porta della caffetteria si spalancò e Danyl entrò, spingendo rapidamente le porte dietro di lui in modo che potesse appoggiarsi pesantemente su di esse, una pila di scartoffie strette al petto.

“Non riuscivo a mandarli  _via_.” Barcollò verso il tavolo da pranzo, spinto le borse della spesa da parte, appoggiò i documenti nello spazio vuoto, poi crollò su una sedia.

Merlin lo raggiunse al tavolo, pensando alla quantità incredibile di borse della spesa che coprivano il tavolo e parte del pavimento. Vide anche due set completi di valigie lungo il muro, tutte più costose della sua auto, per l'amor di dio.

“Maledizione, Merlin,” dichiarò Danyl, sollevando i grandi occhi marroni verso di lui, chiaramente esausto. “Lo sapevi  _quanto_  è grande questa storia dei tuoi libri? Quella donna che continuava ad abbracciarti ha detto che i ragazzi a scuola leggeranno i  _tuoi libri_  al posto dei Racconti di Canterbury! E i dipinti! Perché non mi hai avvertito che c'erano due dipinti di Da Vinci lì dentro? Cinque tizi del personale hanno iniziato a piangere quando li hanno visti, inclusi due vecchi che sono sopravvissuti al Blitz[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3680279&i=1#_edn1)!”

“Quale donna continuava ad abbracciarti?” gli chiese Arthur dal divano, aggrottando la fronte attraverso la stanza contro di lui, del tutto dimentico della televisione.

“Questo è quello che hai colto di tutto il discorso?” Chiese a sua volta Merlin.

“Nessuno dovrebbe abbracciarti”, insistette, sedendosi indietro pesantemente sul divano e sorseggiando la sua birra.

“Ho bisogno di bere,” mormorò Danyl, e crollò in avanti sul tavolo, la fronte appoggiata sui documenti.

“Andiamo al pub!” esclamò Heath dal suo posto.

“Assolutamente no,” disse Merlin, perché era esausto dalla follia di quel giorno, e non voleva altro che stare seduto per cinque dannati minuti.

"Oh andiamo-"

“L'avete sentito”, replicò Arthur, e indicò la porta.

“Sì, sire”, disse Heath, alzandosi dal suo posto anche se era chiaramente deluso.

“Sono così  _stanco_ ,” gemette Danyl sui documenti. “Non avevo idea che l'arte fosse così faticosa.”

“Andiamo, amore”, disse Heath, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. “Andiamo a casa.”

“Devi firmare quelli, tra l'altro,” disse Danyl a Merlin mentre usciva, indicando la spessa pila di carta sul tavolo.

“Certo lo farò,” rispose Merlin, mentre la porta del bar si chiudeva dietro loro due. “Maledette scartoffie,” mormorò, e iniziò a prendere una sedia.

“Lascia perdere,” gli disse Arthur. “Se cerchi di farlo ora sarai insopportabile per tutto il resto della serata.”

“No,” mormorò Merlin, ma andò a raggiungere Arthur senza protestare, crollando sul divano al suo fianco, rilassando la schiena nei morbidi cuscini, chiudendo quasi istantaneamente gli occhi.

In tivù sentì John Cleese blaterare su Ipswitch e Bolton.

Al suo fianco, sentiva i bip leggeri di un cellulare.

Merlin girò la testa pigramente sul cuscino, guardando il dispositivo che Arthur teneva in mano. “Che cos'è?”, lo prese in giro, sorridendo.

“Questo,” lo informò Arthur, tenendolo in mano con orgoglio, “è il  _mio cellulare_.”

“Ti si addice,” disse Merlin, perché quella dannata cosa aveva il rivestimento in oro ed uno schermo incredibilmente enorme.

“Questo è il tuo.” Arthur prese un altro cellulare dal divano, un dispositivo simile, ma nero e modesto. “È meglio di quello che avevi. Anche se chiaramente più piccolo del mio, come si può vedere chiaramente “.

“È solo la cover che lo fa sembrare più grande.”

"Taci. Il mio è più grande.”

“La dimensione del fodero non è la dimensione della spada.”

“A volte lo è”, disse Arthur, piegando un sopracciglio.

“A volte lo è,” concordò Merlin. “ ‘Piccolo Re’ una mazza”, aggiunse ironicamente.

“Un interessante scelta di parole”, osservò Arthur.

Merlin sbuffò una risata e strofinò il suo schermo. “Questo non è affatto come il mio ultimo”, disse, guardando accigliato alle immagini per nulla familiari. “Io non so come funzionano la metà di queste cose”.

“Sarei  _felice_  di insegnartelo”, disse Arthur, in tono ancor più compiaciuto di quello che aveva quando si era offerto di insegnare a Merlin la magia. “Non è affatto difficile. Potrebbe usarlo un bambino.”

“Proprio adatto a te, allora.”

Arthur spinse una spalla contro di lui. Merlin lo spinse di rimando. Finirono per essere ancora più appiccicati sul divano.

“Lo sapevi”, continuò Arthur, “che posso contattarti in qualsiasi momento con questo? E se non rispondi, come tendi a fare, posso usare il GPS per individuarti con precisione millimetrica.”

Merlin osservò Arthur navigare sullo schermo del suo cellulare, preso in contropiede ancora di più da lui che usava parole come GPS e millimetro di quanto fosse guardarlo utilizzare la tecnologia.

Arthur guardò la televisione, ridacchiò a qualcosa che aveva visto, poi tornò a guardare il suo cellulare, picchiettando più forte di quanto fosse necessario lo schermo, e tuttavia riuscì in qualche modo a far funzionare la cosa.

Sentì Arthur contorcersi accanto a lui, spostandosi in modo da poter usare più facilmente il suo cellulare. Merlin iniziò ad alzarsi per dargli spazio, ma Arthur sbuffò su di lui, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo tirò giù per gettarselo in grembo in modo da poter appoggiare il suo cellulare in cima alla spalla di Merlin.

“Rimani lì e stai fermo”, disse.

“Non ero io quello che si muoveva,” protestò Merlin, sentendosi stordito in quella posizione strana, su un fianco sul divano, con la testa sulle ginocchia di Arthur, il suo sguardo sulla televisione.

Le persone stavano sempre così sul divano, no? si chiese. Era quasi certo di averlo visto nei film. Anche se lui non l’aveva mai fatto.

“Hai mai sentito parlare del Tesco [[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3680279&i=1#_edn2)?” Chiese Arthur, pronunciando il nome come se contenesse tutti i misteri dell'universo.

“Non ne sono sicuro,” disse Merlin seriamente, lottando molto difficilmente per non sorridere, perché stava morendo dalla voglia di sentire quello che Arthur aveva da dire in proposito. “Perché non me lo descrivi?”

Per la successiva mezz'ora Arthur blaterò circa la sua grande avventura con Heath nel Tesco, un luogo che a quanto pare conteneva ogni meraviglia mai esistita, tra cui intere categorie di cose che Arthur descrisse come sciocchezze, il che significa che non aveva la più vaga idea di cosa fossero.

Merlin lo ascoltava in uno stordimento profondamente appagato, stupidamente felice solo per avere la testa poggiata sul grembo di Arthur e ascoltarlo parlare, la televisione in sottofondo, l’odore pregnante di fritto nella stanza.

Non avrei mai immaginato questo, pensò, girandosi sul divano per sdraiarsi sulla schiena. Arthur stava armeggiando con il suo cellulare nuovo, alzando a volte lo sguardo verso la televisione, ridacchiando a ciò che vedeva.

È un momento così normale, pensò, con una gioia quasi dolorosa nel suo petto. Un momento piccolo e normale. Ma non ho mai pensato che avrei avuto tutto questo. Non per me. E, santi numi, certamente mai con lui.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese Arthur, lasciando cadere il suo cellulare sul divano e premendo una mano al petto di Merlin, mentre aggrottava la fronte verso il basso a qualsiasi cosa lui avesse scritto in faccia.

“Domani,” si sentì dire Merlin.

"Domani?"

Merlin annuì. Afferrò la mano di Arthur sul suo petto.

Arthur raccolse un apparecchio lungo e piatto da un tavolo vicino. Lo sollevò vicino al viso, proprio davanti alla sua bocca. “Spegni”, gli ordinò.

Merlin cominciò a ridere, poi emise un suono soffocato quando la tivù effettivamente si spense.

Arthur gli sorrise, trionfante.

“Io non sapevo nemmeno che si potesse fare”, disse Merlin, stupito.

“Si può, e ti prenderò in giro più tardi perché non lo sapevi, ma prima, dimmi quello che stavi per dire. Dai, sputa fuori. Ho anche smesso di guardare l'uomo pappagallo per ascoltarti.”

“Stavo solo pensando ... Che noi forse ... potremmo partire domani? Invece di aspettare qualche giorno in più?”

“Sarà tutto pronto per domani?”

“Ho solo bisogno di firmare alcune carte. E impacchettare le nostre cose. Anche se ... I nostri amici vorrebbero fare un pic-nic di addio per noi.” Sospirò rivolto al soffitto. “Quindi forse non dovremmo. Intendo. Sono stati tutti molto gentili. Danyl e Heath, Eleanor e ora anche Frederick. Aspetta di vedere Frederick, tra l'altro. Cinque minuti dopo che gli avevo ridato un po’ della sua giovinezza, stava lanciando a Eleanor certi  _sguardi_ , e lei stava facendo la stessa cosa. Era- Ugh. Disgustoso. Non ho lasciato la loro casa abbastanza velocemente.”

“I tuoi amici capiranno se vuoi partire”, replicò Arthur.

“Ma non vuoi-?”

“Non stiamo parlando di me. Stiamo parlando di te. Che cosa vuoi fare?"

Merlin sentì la risposta scalpitare dentro di lui, premendo per uscire, come le magie che erano state intrappolate per tanto tempo sotto gli incantesimi dei Sidhe.

“Voglio partire”, disse in fretta. “Voglio andare a Londra e vedere la mostra dei miei libri e i tuoi quadri, e poi viaggiare in tutta Europa e vedere tutta la storia che mi sono perso, e poi prendere un aereo e volare sopra il mare e vedere decollare il razzo in Florida, e poi prendere di nuovo un treno e viaggiare ancora in tutto il mondo. Io voglio  _tutto_ , lo voglio con  _te_ , e voglio anche partire  _adesso_.”

Arthur rise mentre Merlin ansimava rivolto al soffitto, senza fiato per il suo sfogo, mentre ricordava un giorno molto tempo prima, quando aveva avuto un attacco simile davanti a Gaius circa il suo destino e la sua magia e il non sentirsi mai eccezionale. Che spettacolare idiota era stato allora. Probabilmente lo era ancora. Ma non gli importava un accidente.

“Se vuoi partire, allora ce ne andremo,” disse Arthur, come se fossero giunti a una sorta di comune accordo, invece era solo Merlin che stava sdraiato lì a fare richieste come un bambino viziato.

“Non hai intenzione di ricordarmi del mio dovere e delle mie responsabilità verso i miei amici?”

“Di tutte le persone al mondo, Merlin, tu sei l'ultima persona che ha bisogno che gli si ricordino queste cose.” Arthur fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Merlin, sorridendo verso di lui. “Vuoi andare,” disse. “Allora andiamo.”

Merlin chiuse gli occhi, stringendo la mano di Arthur sul suo petto, lottando per evitare di affogare sotto il peso dei sentimenti che provava per quell'uomo.

“Dio, ti amo,” sussurrò Merlin, perché non riuscì a trattenere quelle parole più a lungo.

Arthur rimase in silenzio in risposta, per così tanto tempo, in effetti, che Merlin voleva rabbrividire. Perché anche se aveva già detto quelle parole prima, una volta per lo meno, era diverso dirle in un momento come quello, sul suo divano, alla luce, senza l’intimità della camera da letto. Si sentì esposto. Vulnerabile. Senza difese in un modo in cui non si era più sentito da quando Morgana lo aveva spogliato della sua magia.

“Non ci sono parole, lo sai”, disse Arthur.

"Per cosa?"

“Per quello che siamo l’uno per l’altro. Per ciò che proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Non ci sono parole, nella nostra lingua o in qualsiasi altra. Perché non c'è mai stato nessuno come noi prima. Dire ‘ti amo’ non è abbastanza. Perché quello che provo per te è molto di più”.

Ci volle un momento prima che Merlin riuscisse a respirare, tanto meno trovare la voce. Aprì gli occhi e vide che Arthur lo guardava, con un’espressione piena di amore.

“Non mi sembra abbastanza”, disse Arthur, sembrando perso.

“È abbastanza,” sussurrò Merlin. "Lo é."

“Allora io ti amo,” gli disse Arthur. “E molto più di questo”.

Merlin trattenne il respiro, aggrappato saldamente alla mano di Arthur, la sua visione sfocata dalle lacrime.

“Vieni qui”, disse Arthur, e le parole non erano nemmeno uscite completamente dalle sue labbra che Merlin si tirò su, le braccia gettate intorno alle sue spalle, il viso premuto nel collo di Arthur.

Il suo respiro era così singhiozzante e forte che non c'era modo che Arthur potesse scambiarlo per quello che non era. “Non ridere”, disse, premendo la guancia su quella di Arthur, anche se ciò significava che poteva certamente sentire le sue lacrime.

“Io non lo farò se non lo fai tu”, disse Arthur, con voce roca.

“Non lo farò.”

"Bene."

Merlin appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Arthur e trasse un profondo respiro. “Domani,” sospirò, nell'orecchio di Arthur.

“Domani,” accettò Arthur, e poi lo baciò.

Ed era assurdo, in realtà, che Merlin sentisse questo bacio così diverso.

Perché lo aveva già baciato così tante altre volte.

Eppure era tutto nuovo. Il bacio, e anche tutto ciò che venne dopo.

Arthur lo aiutò ad alzarsi dal divano. Lentamente lo condusse su per le scale, guidandolo in silenzio non alle proprie stanze, ma a quelle di Merlin.

Era ridicolo quanto sembrasse la prima volta, entrambi tremanti mentre si spogliavano l'un l'altro, pieni di timidi sorrisi nervosi e tocchi incerti, come se non si fossero mai concessi l'onore di farlo prima.

Anche le carezze sembravano nuove, mentre si trovavano accanto al letto di Merlin, le dita che sfioravano ogni centimetro di pelle esposta, fino a che ogni capo di abbigliamento sparì. Quando Arthur lo guidò verso il materasso, premendo Merlin sulla schiena, anche il letto sembrava strano e nuovo, con Arthur finalmente sdraiato su di lui, tutto muscoli flessuosi e pelle nuda.

Arthur mosse le mani su tutto il corpo di Merlin, le dita attente, le mani che progettavano una complicata conquista. Cedette a quelle attenzioni con desiderio crescente, lasciando che il suo re facesse quello che voleva, anche quando Arthur lo fece distendere sulla schiena, e si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe aperte divaricate, a fissarlo per lunghi momenti, la sua carne pallida e il corpo troppo sottile, la sua eccitazione e i muscoli tremanti, tutto quello che era e che non era.

“Sono tuo,” pensò, o disse, o entrambi, mentre Arthur faceva scivolare le dita sopra di lui, e su di lui, e poi dentro di lui.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi esposto, o ansioso, o qualsiasi altra cosa, a parte ubriaco di desiderio e di amore mentre Arthur gli teneva le gambe indietro, e, si stendeva sopra di lui nudo, in modo che potesse muovere le dita lentamente dentro di lui, lentamente e profondamente con cura, provocandogli un piacere così forte da fargli uscire le lacrime, anche quando Arthur si chinò su di lui, a baciargli il petto, il collo, e le labbra.

La seduzione era così dolce e così lenta che era un tormento, e faceva contorcere Merlin sul letto, i talloni che scavano nella schiena di Arthur, spingendolo più vicino, spingendolo dentro.

“Pazienza, amore mio,” gli sussurrò Arthur in un orecchio, e Merlin ricadde debolmente sul letto, piagnucolando impotente, completamente distrutto da quelle parole, e dai tocchi che seguirono.

E continuarono a seguire.

Mentre la luce si affievoliva udì una voce implorante, e si rese conto che era la sua. Le sue mani stavano spingendo le braccia di Arthur, le gambe sinuose attorno alla sua vita, i suoi respiri trasformatisi in brontolii di desiderio, irrazionali e disperati.

ADVERTISEMENT

Arthur emise un suono soffocato, in risposta, premendo verso il basso su di lui, le braccia strette dietro la schiena, il suo autocontrollo, alla fine, spazzato via, quando sollevò i fianchi di Merlin dal letto, e si spinse duro e profondo dentro di lui.

Merlin si arcuò sul letto, gridando la sua beatitudine, mentre Arthur spingeva dentro di lui, riempiendolo perfettamente. Il lamento di Arthur dimostrava un sollievo indicibile, mentre cominciava a muoversi dentro di lui, la sua schiena inarcata e suoi muscoli forti e il suo respiro soffocato con ogni movimento.

Merlin si teneva stretto, mormorando parole di amore e devozione, Arthur rispondeva coi fatti, mentre si muovevano insieme, e si stringevano insieme, e si contorcevano insieme, e poi insieme raggiungevano l’apice, urlando con voce roca e forte ed era tutto perfetto, semplicemente perfetto.

Crollarono sul materasso morbido, ansimando. Arthur era gloriosamente pesante sul suo petto, odorava di sudore, di spezie, di sesso e di vaniglia. L'unico suono nella stanza erano i loro stessi respiri, forti, ma a poco a poco rallentati, mentre lentamente si rilassavano insieme.

Nessuno dei due parlò dopo. Non uno scherzo, non una parola, non un suono.

Invece, Arthur si spostò sul letto, rotolando sulla schiena, attirando Merlin tra le sue braccia. Stringendolo. Strofinando il naso tra i suoi capelli. Tracciando forme sulla sua schiena con le dita che gli causarono un intenso piacere.

Merlin giaceva docile tra le sue braccia, esausto e sporco e spaventosamente felice, per metà appoggiato sul corpo di Arthur, sorridendo tra sé in modo assolutamente stupido, semplicemente ubriaco di gioia, così pieno di gioia, in effetti, che nessun ricordo terribile avrebbe mai potuto disturbarlo.

Millecinquecento anni, pensò.

Sono stato vivo millecinquecento anni e non ho mai saputo cosa volesse dire fare l'amore con qualcuno. Avere qualcuno che facesse l'amore con me.

Non fino ad ora.

Sospirò, rilassato, e scivolò nel sonno, mentre Arthur già sonnecchiava al suo fianco.

Con sua grande sorpresa, scoprì che la mattina seguente aveva mantenuto tutte le promesse della notte precedente.

Quando Arthur sbatté le palpebre per svegliarsi, trovando Merlin che lo fissava, la sua prima reazione non fu una presa in giro, o una provocazione. Fu, invece, un lento sorriso assonnato, e poi un abbraccio, attirando Merlin tra le sue braccia, senza parole e felice.

Quando finalmente si convinsero ad alzarsi, dopo che il brontolio dei loro stomaci era diventato troppo forte da ignorare, Arthur finalmente cedette e prese in giro Merlin, circa la morbidezza del suo letto che era realmente adatto per una principessa.

Lo disse, però, mentre si trovava tra le braccia di Merlin, completamente nudo, accarezzando il corpo di Merlin in modo che gli rese impossibile essere arrabbiato con lui.

“Non è il letto di una ragazza,” borbottò Merlin nel collo di Arthur, godendo il contatto della sua pelle calda lungo tutta la parte anteriore del suo corpo, e le mani forti che si muovevano sulla sua schiena.

“È assolutamente il letto di una ragazza”, replicò Arthur, come se stesse discutendo per principio, e non perché ci credesse davvero.

“Va bene, lo è,” disse Merlin, guadagnandosi una risata sorpresa e silenziosa da Arthur. Lui sorrise di rimando, e fece scivolare la guancia contro la mascella di Arthur, sentendo la barba ispida. “Non finirò mai le mie scartoffie,” sospirò, assolutamente rilassato tra le braccia di Arthur, le sue camere piene della luce morbida del mattino, il canto degli uccelli al di là della sua alta finestra.

“Perché?” Chiese Arthur, premendo il naso dietro l'orecchio di Merlin, uno dei suoi posti preferiti.

“Perché non vorrei mai lasciare questa stanza,” rispose Merlin, e poi si sorprese con una risata, perché quello era onestamente l'ultima cosa che avrebbe mai pensato di dire.

Arthur dovette aver pensato la stessa cosa, perché mise le mani sulle spalle di Merlin, e lo guidò via. “Andiamo,” disse. “Sarà meglio che iniziamo.”

“ _Noi_  iniziamo?”

“Sì, noi. Preparerò le mie cose. Tu prenderai le tue. E ci incontreremo al piano di sotto.”

“Vai a imballare le tue cose?” Chiese Merlin, incredulo.

“Vado a  _selezionare_  le mie cose”, precisò Arthur. “Tu le metti nelle valigie reali. E le carichi in auto. E finisci le tue scartoffie. E prepari un po’ di cibo per il nostro viaggio. E-"

“Va bene,” disse Merlin, spingendolo via, che era probabilmente l'intenzione di Arthur. “È meglio muoversi. So come tieni ai tuoi vestiti.”

“Questo perché la maggior parte dei miei vestiti non sono stracci”, replicò Arthur, ed uscì gloriosamente nudo fuori dalla sua stanza e attraverso le camere di Gaius, che era uno spettacolo che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere in tutta la sua lunga vita.

Il processo di raccolta di tutte le loro cose, si scoprì, prese la maggior parte della mattina.

Merlin riuscì in modo eccezionalmente facile a riempire le loro nuove valigie. Avevano un sorprendente numero di tasche nascoste, e strane zone che si espandevano, e anche le ruote sul fondo che consentivano alla borsa di ruotare in ogni senso sorrette da una maniglia a scomparsa.

“Sapevo che avresti adorato quelle borse”, disse Arthur, da dove era seduto al tavolo della cucina, appena lavato e vestito, mentre mangiava la colazione che Eleanor aveva lasciato per loro ore prima.

Merlin girò l'enorme borsa in cerchio, pensando alle centinaia di viaggi che aveva fatto con tutte le loro cose appese sulle spalle come un mulo da soma. “Credo di essere innamorato di questa cosa”, disse.

“Stai cercando di farmi ingelosire?” lo prese in giro Arthur, facendo rovesciare a Merlin la borsa per la sorpresa. Arthur mugugnò una risata in risposta, poi tornò al piano di sopra, per fare un ultimo controllo di tutto ciò che poteva aver dimenticato.

Merlin trascorse il tempo da solo seduto al suo tavolo da pranzo, finendo di esaminare le pile di carte del museo, dell'avvocato e degli uffici governativi, firmando quello che doveva, lasciando le cose in piccoli mucchi per Eleanor o per Danyl.

Non ho bisogno di lasciare loro delle lettere questa volta, pensò. Posso semplicemente mandare degli sms. Dalla strada. Dopo aver raggiunto Londra, forse. O forse prima.

Merlin aveva appena finito di pulire la cucina quando Arthur entrò nella stanza, alzando Excalibur, studiandola come se non l’avesse mai vista prima.

Sembrava strano che la brandisse mentre era vestito in jeans, t-shirt blu e scarpe da ginnastica, anche se non sembrava che l'arma appartenesse di meno alle sue mani.

“Sei tu il responsabile dell'incisione?” Chiese Arthur mentre si avvicinava. “Raccoglimi”, lesse da un lato della lama. “Gettami via”, lesse dall'altro.

“Le parole sono state forgiate nella magia del respiro del drago”, rispose Merlin. “Come promemoria, suppongo. Per utilizzarla solo quando è necessario.”

“Non è necessario ora”, disse, quasi a se stesso. "No?"

“Non lo sappiamo, sire.”

“Non voglio dire che non sarà mai più necessario di nuovo. Voglio dire, per ora. Per il nostro viaggio”.

Merlin osservò Arthur esaminare la spada un lungo momento, sentendosi incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.

“Vieni con me”, disse Arthur.

Merlin lo seguì nella caffetteria, che era piena di gente, musica e voci. Quando raggiunsero la porta della Apothecary, Arthur la aprì e lo chiamò dentro.

"Heath. Danyl. Fuori, ora.” Senza aspettare una risposta, si diresse verso l’uscita sul portico. “Anche tu, Eleanor,” la chiamò attraverso la stanza.

Merlin seguì Arthur al di fuori, e giù per le scale per raggiungere il prato, la calda brezza estiva che gli scompigliava i capelli. La luce del sole danzava sulle onde mentre Arthur li conduceva a passo di marcia verso l'acqua, puntando dritto al cerchio di pietre di Avalon.

Quando si fermò accanto al basamento, pose una mano sopra ad esso, fissando il lago, i suoi capelli catturati dalla brezza, il sole che disegnava una corona incandescente sulla sua testa.

“Sì”, disse rivolto all'acqua. “È questo che devo fare, non è vero?”

Prima che Merlin potesse chiedere cosa stava succedendo, Heath e Danyl lo batterono sul tempo, facendogli le domande mentre correvano giù per la collina, con Eleanor che teneva il passo facilmente.

“Non c'è niente”, disse Arthur, girando per affrontarli, la spada alzata. “Ma c'è qualcosa che devo chiedere a tutti voi.”

“Qualsiasi cosa, sire”, disse Danyl, mentre Heath annuiva al suo fianco, e Eleanor pure.

Arthur indicò la terra con la sua spada. “In ginocchio.”

Eleanor obbedì senza fare domande, raccogliendo il suo lungo vestito rosa per inginocchiarsi in mezzo all'erba. Ciò fece muovere Heath e Danyl, e seguirono il suo esempio al suo fianco, tutti loro intenti a fissare Arthur con paziente curiosità.

“Al tempo di Camelot,” disse Arthur, “coloro che entravano al mio servizio dovevano prestare giuramento. Non solo per me, ma per il nostro regno. Per servire con onestà, lealtà e onore. E quindi lo chiedo a tutti voi. Siete disposti a prestare lo stesso giuramento?”

“Sì, Sire”, risposero tutti, e Merlin dovette lottare per trattenere un moto di emozione, proprio come i suoi amici stavano tutti cercando di fare.

Arthur diede loro un cenno regale, le spalle indietro e l’atteggiamento fiero, come se avesse indossato la corona e le vesti da cerimonia. “In riconoscimento del vostro servizio al regno, vi concedo solennemente lo stesso onore che ho concesso, seppur in modo differente, ai miei cavalieri tanto tempo fa.”

Merlin osservò Arthur passare prima da Danyl e posare la sua spada sulla spalla del giovane.

“Alzati, Danyl Bowen,” disse Arthur. “Guardiano di Camelot.”

Gli occhi di Danyl si allargarono, e la sua bocca si spalancò.

“Puoi alzarti, ora, Danyl,” Arthur lo sollevò.

Il giovane si alzò in piedi, le gambe tremanti sotto di lui, farfugliando un ‘sire’ con voce roca.

Arthur passò a Heath, il cui volto era illuminato da un sorriso, e che per poco non si fece ferire dalla lama di Arthur nel suo tentativo di guardare Excalibur posarsi sulla sua spalla.

“Alzati, Heath Abbernathy”, disse Arthur. “Guardiano di Camelot.”

“Sire!”, rispose Heath, e si spinse in piedi, il petto spinto in fuori con orgoglio.

Arthur fece un passo davanti ad Eleanor, e delicatamente posò la lama sulla sua spalla. “Alzati, Lady Eleanor della Casa di Godwyn, Guardiana di Camelot.”

Gli prese la mano tesa e si alzò facilmente in piedi. “Grazie, maestà”, rispose, e fece un inchino profondo, sorridendogli tutto il tempo.

Merlin incrociò le braccia strette e deglutì contro il nodo di gioia che gli si era formato in gola. E poi si rese conto che Arthur stava di fronte a lui, un sopracciglio alzato, in attesa. “Cosa?” gli chiese.

“Perché non mi sorprende che tu sei l’unico che non esegue i miei ordini?” domandò Arthur.

“Tu volevi- Intendevi che io-?”

Arthur sospirò, mise una mano sulla spalla di Merlin, e spinse verso il basso.

Merlin fece una smorfia quando il suo ginocchio colpì terra. "Che cosa -?"

“Se stessi zitto per un minuto, lo scopriresti.”

Dietro Arthur, Merlin sentì sghignazzare. Provò a guardare i suoi amici, ma poi sentì Excalibur posarsi dolcemente sulla sua spalla. Alzò lo sguardo sorpreso verso Arthur, e trovò il suo re che lo guardava, serio e intenso.

“Non v'è alcun titolo che ti potrei concedere”, cominciò Arthur, “che potrebbe ripagarti per tutto quello che hai già fatto al mio servizio o per il nostro regno. Ma ce n'è uno, credo, che ti è dovuto. E da molto tempo.” Le sopracciglia di Arthur si strinsero insieme, addolorato. “Spero che lo accetterai ora, per quello che vale.”

Merlin osservò Arthur sollevare la lama della sua spada e metterla sull’altra sua spalla.

“Alzati, Merlin di Ealdor”, disse Arthur, la voce roca. “Stregone della Corte di Camelot.”

Merlin si sentì mancare il fiato nel petto, e strinse le mani a pugno, premendole forte sulle gambe.

Non mi dovrebbe importare, pensò furiosamente. Essere nominato formalmente una cosa del genere. Non con la corte di Artù tutta morta e sepolta. Non con il castello che riposava sotto la montagna. Non con il mondo moderno tutto intorno a loro.

Ma, oh dio, sentire veramente quelle parole. Essere riconosciuto effettivamente per quello che era. Quello che era sempre stato.

Non aveva idea di quanto lo avesse desiderato. Non fino a quando non l'aveva ottenuto.

Arthur deglutì, la mascella contratta, le labbra in una linea sottile, gli occhi scintillanti dalla commozione, chiaramente prossimo a crollare davanti a tutti.

“E servitore personale del re,” disse Merlin in fretta. “Non dimenticarlo. A meno che non stai cercando di licenziarmi di nuovo. Non che io te lo avrei lasciato fare. Come ho detto più e più volte. Anche se non mi ascolti, mai.”

Arthur gettò indietro la testa e rise, un suono gioioso che echeggiò attraverso l'acqua. “Va bene”, disse, sorridendo verso di lui. “E Servitore Personale del Re”, aggiunse, toccando nuovamente con la lama la spalla di Merlin. “Per l'amor di Dio, Merlin, non dovresti dire al re quale titolo darti-”

“Beh, non avrei dovuto, se avessi fatto correttamente da solo”, replicò Merlin, alzandosi in piedi, sorridendo come un cretino.

Stregone della Corte di Camelot, pensò in uno stato di intontimento.

Santo cielo, come suonava bene.

Arthur si allontanò da tutti loro, muovendo la sua spada attraverso l'aria, poi tenendola davanti a lui per studiarla. “Una così bell’arma,” disse. “Mi mancherà.”

Merlin aveva appena registrato cosa si celasse dietro quelle parole, quando vide Arthur avvicinarsi al basamento di pietra, sollevare la spada in alto sopra la sua testa, la punta rivolta verso il basso alla roccia.

Arthur lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri determinati e interrogativi.

Merlin rispose senza esitazione, stendendo la mano.

Appena lui liberò la sua magia, Arthur guidò la lama in profondità nella roccia. Scintille dorate volarono in aria mentre la lama attraversava la pietra, rivoli di magia sorsero dalla pietra per avvolgersi amorevolmente intorno alle mani e alle braccia di Arthur, facendosi strada lungo il suo corpo, sprofondando poi nella terra sottostante.

Arthur tenne sollevata l'elsa per un lungo momento, gli occhi chiusi, oscillando un po’. Merlin si sentiva anche lui stordito, le magie della terra che si agitavano intorno a loro, risistemandosi per prendere la lama, e ancorarla alla superficie.

“Dannazione”, disse Heath, avvicinandosi ad Arthur con gli occhi azzurri spalancati.

“Proprio come nelle leggende”, fece Danyl, fissando la spada nella roccia.

Arthur barcollò indietro dal basamento in pietra, gli occhi fissi sulla sua spada, sbattendo le palpebre come se fosse appena sveglio. Dopo uno sguardo di traverso a Merlin, si voltò e si diresse verso il bordo dell'acqua.

Merlin lo seguì, vagamente consapevole dei suoi amici che si allontanavano, con Eleanor che diceva qualcosa sul dare al loro re il suo spazio.

Quando Merlin lo raggiunse vicino al bordo dell'acqua studiò il profilo di Arthur, alla ricerca di segni di sofferenza o dolore. Invece, quello che vide fu sollievo. “Sire?” Chiese.

“Penso che abbiamo visto abbastanza di questo maledetto lago per un po’”, dichiarò Arthur, come se l'idea gli fosse appena venuta in mente. “Credo che sia il momento di vedere che altro c’è là fuori per noi.”

Merlin sentì qualcosa come un’urgenza selvaggia e ansiosa in lui, eccitante, spaventosa e meravigliosa. “Sono pronto, se lo sei tu”.

Arthur si voltò a guardarlo. “Oh, io sono pronto”, replicò con entusiasmo.

Merlin rise e si fece avanti, le mani che lo raggiunsero per toccarlo, poi si fermò di colpo, appena in tempo, scioccato dal fatto che era stato sul punto di fare qualcosa di così evidente in pubblico.

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo e avvolse un braccio intorno alla schiena di Merlin, attirandolo a sé per dargli un bacio profondo e appassionato, proprio lì sul bordo dell'acqua, di fronte alle barche e alla gente che passeggiava nel parco e a chiunque capitasse di guardare verso il lago dal bar, come spesso facevano tutti.

Dopo lo shock iniziale, Merlin si abbandonò al sottile scivolare delle labbra di Arthur sulle sue, e si rilassò contro quel corpo forte premuto contro il suo, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle di Arthur, le dita affondate tra i capelli.

Quando si separarono, non vide nessuna traccia di imbarazzo nell'espressione di Arthur.

“Non ti... importa?” chiese Merlin, inclinando la testa verso il castello, dove era certo di aver sentito un po’di tifo, che sembrava provenire da Heath o Danyl o da entrambi.

“A te?” Chiese Arthur, con un tocco di incertezza nella sua voce, che era assolutamente assurdo.

“Perché diavolo dovrebbe importare a  _me_?” domandò Merlin.

“Questo è vero”, rispose Arthur, compiaciuto come sempre. “Sono piuttosto sorprendente.”

“Quando non sei un arrogante insopportabile asino con cattive maniere e-”

Arthur lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta facendo cose con le mani e la lingua che avrebbe potuto farli arrestare per atti osceni se non si fosse fermato esattamente quando lo fece. “Stavi dicendo qualcosa?” chiese a Merlin, la bocca in un ghigno storto.

“Uhm,” farfugliò Merlin, ma poi dimenticò del tutto qualsiasi altra cosa avesse inteso dire.

“Sicuramente il mio modo preferito di farti tacere”, disse Arthur, afferrando la mano di Merlin e tirandolo lontano dall'acqua.

Merlin lo seguì su per la collina, le dita intrecciate in quelle di Arthur, così stupito dalla sensazione che non diede nemmeno uno sguardo alle sue spalle.

Aveva visto abbastanza di quel lago, in ogni caso. Difficilmente meritava un addio.

Dopo esser tornato alla Torre Nord, Merlin accatastò tutte le loro valigie da una finestra aperta al piano di sopra, dove poteva facilmente trasportarle di sotto con la magia.

Prima di tornare al piano di sotto, rimase un lungo momento nel corridoio, guardando le sue strette mura di pietra.

Tanti anni, pensò, mentre guardava le porte della camera di Arthur alla fine del corridoio.

Ho trascorso qui così tanti anni. In questo corridoio. In queste stanze. In questa torre.

Innumerevoli vite umane. In attesa che arrivasse questo momento.

“Merlin!” Arthur lo richiamò dal piano di sotto.

Merlin sorrise, libero e selvaggio. “Sto arrivando, sire!” Gridò, e scappò giù per le scale.

Sgattaiolarono fuori attraverso la porta della Torre Nord, camminando sopra la morbida erba dei suoi prati e lungo la strada al suo garage. Le loro valigie li seguivano in aria sopra di loro, sopra gli alberi, per impilarsi vicino alla porta del garage che aveva aperto, vicino al bagagliaio dell’auto.

Arthur era fermo dalla portiera laterale del passeggero aperta, un gomito sul tetto, osservando Merlin che spingeva le loro borse una dopo l'altra in macchina.

“Confido che ti sarai ricordato il cellulare questa volta”, disse la voce di Eleanor.

Merlin sbatté la testa contro il bagagliaio aperto e si voltò massaggiandosi la nuca. Eleanor stava camminando lungo il vialetto di pietra nel suo vestito a fiori, la sua espressione triste ma amorevole. “Eleanor”, disse, sorpreso. “Io ero... Noi stavamo-”

“Lo so,” disse. “Arthur me l’ha detto.”

Guardò Arthur, ed in risposta gli vide un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso, prima che il suo re si infilasse in macchina e chiudesse la portiera alle sue spalle.

“Hai il cellulare, non è vero?” Chiese, raccogliendo l'ultimo dei bagagli, e infilandolo nel bagagliaio.

"Io... si. Ce l’ho."

“E mi prometti che lo userai?” chiese, chiudendo il bagagliaio con una forza impressionante per una donna della sua età. Per così dire.

“Lo farò,” promise Merlin. "Credimi. Arthur avrebbe un attacco se non lo tenessi con me in ogni momento, in modo che io possa essere a sua completa reale disposizione ogni secondo della giornata.”

Da molto vicino sentì Arthur schiarirsi la voce, ad alto volume.

“Le finestre dell’auto sono aperte, non è vero?”, le chiese Merlin a bassa voce, un po’ imbarazzato.

“Vecchio pazzo”, disse, spazzolando via un po’ di sporco dalla sua camicia, proprio come era solita fare con il suo abbigliamento quando era vecchio e coperto di chissà cosa dalle stalle Abbernathy. “Io lo capisco, sai,” continuò. “Che tu voglia partire in questo modo. Ho da poco capito che cosa significa avere un'altra possibilità nella vita. Io non ti biasimo per voler iniziare subito.”

“Mi dispiace di non aver-”

“Oh, sta zitto”, disse con voce strozzata, e fece un passo in avanti, per abbracciarlo.

Le avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle sottili, dicendosi che non stava andando via per sempre, e, inoltre, ora non doveva preoccuparsi di perderla in sua assenza. Ci sarebbe stata ancora per un po’. Sia lei che Frederick.

Lei fece un passo indietro bruscamente, le spalle indietro e la mascella in fuori. “Il re sta aspettando.”

“E tu hai un castello da mandare avanti”, aggiunse lui.

“Solo fino a che non tornate,” gli disse.

“Probabilmente anche dopo”, precisò.

Lei rise, e per un attimo Merlin poté effettivamente vedere quella donna che era entrata nella sua caffetteria tanto tempo prima. Senza aggiungere altro girò sui tacchi, uscendo a grandi passi fuori dal castello, per occuparsi della sua nuova vita.

Merlin salì in macchina sentendosi un po’ stordito.

“Tutto bene?” Chiese Arthur, scavando in uno zaino ai suoi piedi.

“Grazie,” disse a bassa voce. “Per averglielo detto.”

“Era la cosa giusta da fare.”

“E gli altri?”

Arthur alzò il suo cellulare, per mostrargli un certo numero di messaggi sullo schermo. “Heath mi ha già mandato un  _sms_  per consigliarmi dove pranzare sulla strada per Londra”, disse, sottolineando con orgoglio la parola ‘sms’ come se fosse un grande risultato.

“Tu e quel cellulare”, replicò ironicamente Merlin, e accese la macchina.

Dopo aver guidato fino alla fine della sua strada privata, si accomodò dietro il volante, fissando il muretto di pietra che correva lungo la sua tenuta padronale, e gli alberi ad alto fusto che lo riparavano, e le pareti di pietra che aveva costruito con le sue mani, e poi aveva ricostruito, più e più volte, nel corso dei secoli.

“So di essere stupido”, disse, per la sua strana riluttanza a partire. “Non è che sto andando via per sempre.”

“Non dobbiamo partire affatto, se non lo desideri.”

Merlin lo guardò incredulo. E si rese conto che Arthur stava chiaramente scherzando. “Giusto,” disse, ridendo di nuovo, con stupore questa volta, perché negli ultimi giorni continuava a regalargli nuove e inaspettate sorprese.

Era questa la vita per tutti gli altri? si chiese. Essere sorpreso tutto il tempo? Essere sempre presi in contropiede? Non avere idea del cammino da percorrere?

 “Avremo bisogno di questo”, disse Arthur distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri, tirando fuori dallo zaino qualcosa di nero e squadrato e, naturalmente, con uno schermo.

“Che cos'è  _questo_  ora?”

“Questo è il modo in cui arriveremo a Londra,” lo informò Arthur con alterigia. “So come sei con le mappe. Preferirei seguire un cavallo ubriaco che fidarmi di te per trovare un fiume quando è proprio davanti al tuo naso”.

Merlin osservò Arthur pigiare sullo schermo con gran gusto, poi alzare quella cosa alla bocca.

“Portaci a Londra”, ordinò.

Merlin gli rise in faccia. “Cosa pensi di fare?”

“Girare a sinistra in Lakeside Road,” annunciò la voce di una donna dall'altoparlante della cosa, chiara, elegante e condiscendente “e poi procedere ad ovest per due chilometri.”

Arthur tirò su il dispositivo e disse, forte e chiaro, “grazie”.

“Oh, certo,  _lei_  la ringrazi” disse Merlin.

“Sì beh non mi ha mai fatto andare nella direzione di un ponte che non c'era. Sono quasi finito giù dalla scogliera, Merlin- “

“Non è stata colpa mia!”

Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo che diceva che assolutamente lo era, mentre appoggiava il dispositivo sul sedile tra di loro, come se avesse un posto d'onore. “Basta fare quello che dice e potremmo riuscire a rimanere fuori dai guai nel nostro viaggio.”

Merlin fissò la cosa, stranamente geloso di circuiti e plastica. “Sarai insopportabile per tutto il viaggio con quella cosa, non è vero?”

“Andiamo, ora, Merlin, quando mai sono insopportabile?”, replicò Arthur, allungando un braccio sullo schienale del sedile, per colpirlo nel collo. “Andiamo allora.” Un altro schiaffetto. “Muoviti.” Ancora un'altra gomitata.

“Oh mio dio!” sbottò Merlin e allontanò la mano di Arthur, ridendo, sentendosi come se avesse di nuovo vent'anni e fosse in partenza con il suo re per una grande avventura.

“Allora cosa stai aspettando?” Chiese Arthur, con un tono felice questa volta, e piuttosto emozionato.

“Niente di niente, sire,” lo rassicurò Merlin allegramente, e guidò l'auto fuori dal vialetto, portandoli lungo la strada, senza guardarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Si tratta del nome in codice utilizzato dal comando tedesco per il piano di operazioni aeree sul territorio inglese, attuato dal 7 settembre 1940 al 10 maggio 1941, nel corso della seconda guerra mondiale.
> 
> [2] Il Tesco è il supermercato forse più diffuso in Uk.


	39. passato e futuro

Arthur dovette lottare per rimanere sveglio mentre Merlin guidava per le tortuose strade nella foresta. Non erano in viaggio da molto, ma la morbida pelle del suo sedile era confortevole, e il movimento della macchina era abbastanza familiare da essere rilassante, mentre lo cullava nel sonno.

O forse non era sonno, pensò. Forse era solo un profondo rilassamento. Era un po’ difficile da capire. Aveva così poca esperienza di vivere così. Senza stare in guardia in ogni momento.

Era inquietante, ma emozionante. Come abbandonare la sua spada. Come guidare lontano da Avalon. Come avventurarsi in un mondo sconosciuto.

Per fortuna, non era mai stato uno che fuggisse davanti ad una sfida. Avrebbe affrontato questa proprio come aveva fatto prima. Con lo sguardo all'orizzonte e il cuore gonfio d'amore per il suo regno.

E per quell’uomo incredibilmente sorprendente al suo fianco.

“E sembra strano, lo so, ma dobbiamo senz’altro andarci,” stava dicendo Merlin, blaterando su una qualche mostruosità di metallo che a quanto pare era stata eretta nel centro di Londra. Era molto eccitato a riguardo, ed era andato avanti a parlarne dettagliatamente per qualche minuto.

Arthur fissò il suo profilo, guardandolo chiacchierare senza sosta, un sicuro segnale che era nervoso, o eccitato, o entrambe le cose. Le parole uscivano ininterrottamente dalle sue labbra, e lui sorrideva in continuazione, ridendo anche di se stesso mentre diceva qualcosa di divertente.

Quando era stata l'ultima volta che Merlin era stato così felice per tanto a lungo? si chiese. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarlo. Non così tanto.

“È da  _secoli_  che non vado così in alto,” continuò Merlin, tamburellando distrattamente con le dita sul volante. “Anche se dubito che sarà come cavalcare un drago. L'odore sarà migliore, di sicuro!”

Sembra così  _giovane_ , realizzò Arthur. Non vide alcuna traccia della sua lunghissima vita nella sua espressione, o nel suo linguaggio del corpo, o nella sua voce. Potrebbe davvero avere di nuovo trent’anni, o anche meno, per come sta parlando a macchinetta, pieno di emozioni.

“-anche se non sono sicuro di quando aprirà la mostra,” stava dicendo Merlin, riflessivo ora, mentre guidava la macchina in una brusca curva della strada. “Suppongo che potrei mandare un messaggio. Mi hanno dato il loro numero. Non è troppo invadente, vero? Voglio dire, io non la penso così. Forse quando arriviamo in albergo ...”

Arthur appoggiò la testa sullo schienale e si mise a fissare l'uomo al suo fianco, perché poteva farlo ora, senza fingere di non farlo, sia con se stesso che con gli altri. Il pallido collo di Merlin sopra la sua giacca marrone appariva decisamente eccitante, facendogli venir voglia di toccarlo, in particolare il meraviglioso marchio viola alla base del collo, appena visibile sopra il colletto.

“È la giacca di Camelot?” chiese Arthur, proprio nel bel mezzo di qualsiasi cosa Merlin stesse dicendo.

Merlin lo guardò, chiaramente felice. “Stai insinuando che abbia usato la magia per preservare la mia logora giacca vecchia di millecinquecento anni solo perché tu avresti potuto trovarla familiare quando fossi tornato?”

“Certo che no”, replicò Arthur. “Solo un idiota avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere.”

“Oppure un pazzo innamorato”, rispose Merlin, con un altro di quei sorrisi timidi che contrastava palesemente con le cose meravigliosamente peccaminose che facevano a letto.

Arthur allungò il braccio attraverso la parte posteriore del sedile, appoggiando il palmo della mano sulla pelle calda del collo di Merlin. Sentì Merlin abbandonarsi al suo tocco, inclinando la testa, fino a quando Arthur rise dolcemente e fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli.

Che uomo ridicolo, pensò con affetto, e lasciò la sua mano lì, mentre proseguivano lungo la strada.

“Dove diavolo siamo?”, disse Merlin alla fine, dopo che il piccolo dispositivo li aveva condotti verso l'ennesima strada forestale. “Questo è il problema con queste cose. Potremmo essere ovunque ormai.”

“Non potrà essere peggio di viaggiare seguendo il tuo senso dell’orientamento”, replicò Arthur, che era palesemente falso.

“Tu e la tua  _tecnologia_ ”, rispose Merlin, geloso e arrabbiato, cosa che rese Arthur ancora più contento che Heath gli avesse mostrato in dettaglio come utilizzare il dispositivo.

Dopo averlo preso dal sedile, pigiò sullo schermo fino a che non comparve la mappa. Santo cielo, le mappe erano sorprendenti in epoca moderna, pensò, mentre studiava i fiumi riccamente tortuosi e le strade.

“Scommetto che siamo a metà strada dal confine settentrionale”, borbottò Merlin.

Arthur mosse le dita sul dispositivo per rendere la loro posizione immediatamente più piccola e vedere di più del mondo che li circondava. Quando si rese conto dove si trovavano, fissò lo schermo, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata contro il suo petto.

“Non dirmi che ci siamo davvero  _persi_ ,” sbuffò Merlin.

"No. No, siamo...” Lui deglutì, senza fiato per l'eccitazione, stupito di non essersi accorto dove si trovavano.

“Arthur, che cosa c’è?”

Arthur sollevò il dispositivo.

Merlin guardò lo schermo, poi guardò di nuovo, e rimase immobile.

Arthur indicò ferocemente avanti, poi sobbalzò lateralmente sul sedile mentre Merlin sterzava sulla strada.

“Scusa,” sussurrò, le dita strette sul volante, gli occhi davanti a sé, le labbra in una linea sottile, un sicuro segnale che si stava trattenendo da dire qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fortemente dire.

“Riusciresti a trovarla?” si forzò a dire Arthur.

Il luminoso sorriso di Merlin fu una risposta sufficiente. "Vorresti che lo facessi?"

“ _Sì_ ,” disse Arthur, con sorprendente convinzione.

“Bene,” disse Merlin, in tono sollevato. "Va... bene."

Arthur provò un'ondata di eccitazione, proprio come prima di una battaglia. “Riuscirai a trovarla, allora?”

“Oh, sì, sire. E non avrò bisogno di  _quell’aggeggio_  per farlo.”

Arthur rise e gettò il navigatore sul sedile, guardando la foresta fuori dal finestrino. Conosco questi boschi, pensò e ripensò. _Conosco questi boschi_  ...

Ci vollero solo pochi minuti prima che Merlin svoltasse su una stretta strada sterrata. Proseguirono per un po’ lungo quel percorso, sotto le fitte chiome degli alberi, fino a quando la strada si concluse semplicemente alla base di una collina in forte salita e completamente boscosa.

“È questa?” Chiese Arthur, scrutando attraverso il parabrezza. Tutto quello che poteva vedere erano alberi e arbusti e macchie di cielo blu che faceva capolino tra le foglie.

“Sì, sire,” gli assicurò Merlin, con gli occhi brillanti e sorridente mentre scendeva dalla macchina.

Anche Arthur scese, l'aria della foresta dolce, fresca e umida e assolutamente familiare. Si strinse nelle spalle sulla sua giacca nera, un centinaio di ricordi lo assalirono tutti in una volta, perché sì, era così che si sentiva, e si dimenticò l'auto, dimenticò i suoi vestiti, e poté quasi pensare di essere di nuovo nel passato.

“Da questa parte,” lo guidò Merlin, scomparendo già dietro cespugli e rami, diretto ad un sentiero nascosto su per la collina.

“Come fai a saperlo?” chiese Arthur, trotterellando dietro di lui nel bosco.

“La magia lascia un segno sulla terra”, rispose, salendo su per il pendio roccioso. “Soprattutto una magia così antica.”

Arthur si fermò alla base della collina. Chiudendo gli occhi. Immobilizzando i suoi pensieri. Cercando di sentire l'eco della magia di Avalon che passava attraverso la terra, attraverso Merlin, attraverso di lui.

Era quasi svanita. Ma se ci avesse provato, veramente provato, poteva a volte ancora sentirla.

Ecco, pensò, sforzandosi disperatamente verso qualcosa che sentiva come se lo stesse chiamando, sfuggente e bellissimo, come il ricordo di una canzone d'infanzia, o una brezza che sapeva di casa.

“ _Vieni_?” lo chiamò Merlin, facendolo sobbalzare.

“ _Sì_ , Merlin,” sbottò, e si arrampicò sulle rocce dietro di lui.

La salita era ripida e dura, e lui era contento delle sue scarpe con la suola spessa, e dei jeans che gli proteggevano le gambe dai graffi, dai rovi e dalle rocce taglienti.

Quando raggiunse la cima della ripida collina, scoprì un prato lungo ma stretto, l’erba alta illuminata dal sole che arrivava fino alle ginocchia. Camminò attraverso gli steli accarezzandone la cima con la punta delle dita, verso il punto dove si trovava Merlin vicino a una lunga serie di rocce che si estendevano lungo il bordo ripido del prato.

Il sole splendeva caldo su di lui mentre si posizionava a fianco di Merlin, a guardare attraverso un varco tra gli alberi alla vista al di là. Tutto intorno a loro la foresta si estendeva in tutte le direzioni, senza interruzioni. Nulla sembrava familiare. Non aveva idea di dove fosse.

“Guarda le montagne, sire,” lo esortò Merlin, senza fiato.

Arthur alzò lo sguardo al di là della valle coperta dagli alberi, alla catena di montagne che si estendeva lungo l'orizzonte.

Monti le cui forme conosceva.

Tutto tornò in posizione così bruscamente che girò sul posto, guardando con occhi nuovi all’ambiente, alla stretta striscia di prato, presso il crinale su cui si trovavano, alla ripida salita di una collina arrotondata dietro di loro.

“I bastioni Nord!” Sbottò. “Siamo in piedi sui bastioni Nord, non è vero? Quella montagna laggiù è la Cittadella... E la salita dietro di noi... Quella è la torre con le mie camere!”

“E anche le mie”, disse felicemente Merlin, dondolando sui talloni, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, le sopracciglia quasi a mezzaluna nella sua gioia.

“Le mie camere sono proprio lì”, disse di nuovo Arthur, fissando la parete rocciosa coperta di piante rampicanti che non era affatto una parete in pietra, ma era invece la sua torre, nascosta sotto strati di natura.

“Vuoi andare dentro?” chiese Merlin. “Ricordo ancora dove trovare l'ingresso nascosto per l'armeria. Potremmo entrare senza molto sforzo.”

Arthur pensò al suo bellissimo castello sotto tutta quella fredda terra. Buio e vuoto. Senza vita come una tomba. “No”, rispose, con la gola stretta. "Non oggi."

“Aspetterà fino a quando sarai pronto, sire,” gli disse Merlin, con quella stessa convinzione che Arthur aveva sentito tante volte. “Per tutto il tempo che ti serve. Camelot ti aspetterà.”

“Come hai fatto tu.”

Vide un sguardo addolorato sul viso di Merlin, e un po’ della sua età tornare nei suoi occhi, e non era quello che aveva voluto.

Per spazzarlo via, Arthur fece quello che non avrebbe potuto fare a Camelot. Fece un passo avanti, mise le mani sul volto affilato di Merlin, e lo baciò.

Dicendogli grazie, sono contento di avere te, e ti amo, tutto in una volta.

Quando si separarono, Merlin fece scivolare le mani su e giù per le braccia di Arthur, premuroso e tenero, una strana espressione sul suo volto. "Prima di andare", disse, "Mi piacerebbe mostrarti una cosa."

Arthur annuì, il tono di Merlin che gli ricordava di un centinaio di piccoli draghi fatti di fuoco che volavano nelle sue stanze, e i pianeti che giravano sopra di lui sulla Torre Sud.

Merlin fece qualche passo indietro, mulinando le braccia lentamente attraverso l'aria, contorcendo le sue dita attraverso di essa come se stesse tessendo fili invisibili. Luce dorata brillava nei suoi occhi, e Arthur sentì il mondo spostarsi lateralmente, la magia crescere in lui come un grande fiume, tirando verso di lui, eppure lasciandolo al suo posto, scatenandosi intorno all'uomo in piedi davanti a lui.

 _Potente_ , pensò Arthur con stupore, mentre la magia illuminava gli occhi di Merlin. Santo cielo, lui è così potente. Poteva effettivamente vedere il tessuto del mondo incresparsi intorno alle mani di Merlin, mentre si muovevano e tessevano fili invisibili attraverso l'aria.

Un improvviso attacco di vertigini costrinse Arthur a chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa. Sparì un attimo dopo, quasi completamente, lasciandolo senza fiato, ma illeso.

“Sire,  _guarda_ ,” sussurrò Merlin.

Arthur aprì gli occhi per guardare oltre la foresta.

Ma la foresta non c'era più.

Al suo posto c’era la città bassa, con i suoi negozi e le case e i commercianti con i loro carrelli, il fumo che saliva dalle fucine, gli avventori che inciampavano fuori dalla taverna “Sol Levante”.

La Cittadella e le torri di Camelot si stagliavano dietro di loro, le bandiere svolazzanti sui loro tetti, le guardie in piedi a vegliare su di loro. Diversi servitori agitavano la biancheria dalle finestre aperte, chiamandosi l'uno con l'altro. In lontananza, le campane del paese suonavano l'ora.

“È tutto a posto?” Chiese Merlin, la sua voce quasi un’eco, come se provenisse da lontano.

La luce dorata della magia danzava ancora negli occhi di Merlin. Ovviamente stava facendo qualcosa per tenere vivo ciò che stava accadendo intorno a loro.

“Cosa  _è_  tutto questo?” Chiese Arthur, senza fiato.

“Un’eco”, disse Merlin semplicemente. “È più dettagliata di quanto mi aspettassi. Ma la terra qui è vibrante di magia. Penso che lo sia sempre stata. E lo sarà sempre.”

Sulla strada che conduceva attraverso la città bassa e al castello, Arthur vide un lampo di rosso.

Gwaine camminava a grandi passi lungo la strada affollata nella sua cotta di maglia e la sua armatura, il mantello rosso che svolazzava dietro di lui. Gesticolava animatamente mentre parlava con Elyan, entrambi ridevano. Percival e Leon stavano camminando accanto a loro, entrambi sorridendo a qualsiasi assurdità stessero dicendo i loro amici.

Alle spalle del gruppo, in sella con eleganza su un cavallo bianco, c’era Guinevere. Era una bellissima visione nel suo abito blu, i capelli lunghi e sciolti sulle spalle, il suo sorriso pieno di affetto e divertito per il fratello e i suoi amici.

Il respiro si mozzò nel petto di Arthur a quella vista, il dolore che fuoriuscì da quel posto che giaceva sempre dentro di lui.

Tutto a un tratto capì cosa Merlin intendesse. Sul fatto di iniziare a dimenticare. Perché aveva già cominciato a farlo. Anche dopo aver trascorso così breve tempo lì. Aveva cominciato a dimenticare tutto.

E ora Merlin gli stava mostrando tutto di nuovo, anche se chiaramente gli stava causando tanto dolore quanto ne sentiva lui, a giudicare dalle lacrime che brillavano nei suoi occhi.

“Ci siamo noi là dietro,” disse Merlin, indicando la strada sottostante.

Arthur guardò loro stessi più giovani cavalcare insieme lungo la strada affollata, mentre ridevano così forte che erano entrambi in pericolo di cadere giù dai loro cavalli.

“Ricordo quel giorno così bene," disse Merlin, come tra sé. “Pensavi che Gwen si fosse spinta troppo lontano per la sua cavalcata, così hai inviato i cavalieri a cercarla. Finirono per scomparire anche loro, per fare un picnic con lei su un prato, dove si era addormentata sotto il sole.” Sorrise tristemente, una cosa rotta, le lacrime scorrevano dai suoi occhi, verso i suoi zigomi taglienti. “Eri così arrabbiato con loro. Hai fatto fare loro a piedi tutta la strada fino a casa. Ma questo andava bene per me. Perché ho avuto modo di cavalcare di nuovo al tuo fianco. Solo noi due. Un'ultima volta. Prima della Fortezza di Ismere. Prima che tutto andasse storto”.

La voce di Merlin si era incrinata sulle ultime parole, e deglutì, spingendo fuori il mento, spingendo le spalle indietro, costringendosi a rimanere in silenzio davanti al passato che si svolgeva intorno a loro.

Arthur si concesse un ultimo sguardo a sua moglie, ai suoi amici, al suo castello.

Poi voltò le spalle a tutto.

Voltandosi verso Merlin, invece.

“Mandalo via”, disse Arthur.

Merlin sobbalzò, accigliato e confuso, ancora mezzo perso nei ricordi. "Che cosa?"

Arthur chiuse la distanza tra loro, mettendo una mano sul volto di Merlin per asciugare una lacrima con il pollice. “Questo tempo è finito, Merlin. È stato glorioso e meraviglioso, e orribile, e assurdo, e tutte le altre cose che si potrebbe mai desiderare da una vita piena. Sarà sempre una parte di noi. Proprio come dovrebbe essere. Ma è il passato. E noi viviamo nel presente. E non vorrei fosse diversamente.”

“Davvero?” chiese Merlin a bassa voce.

“Sì,” rispose Arthur, appoggiandosi ancora più vicino, per baciarlo.

Merlin sospirò contro le sue labbra, entrando nell’abbraccio di Arthur, avvolgendo le sue forti braccia intorno alla schiena di Arthur, mentre quel mondo scivolava via di nuovo, spostando tutto intorno a loro, prima di tornare al suo posto.

Arthur interruppe il bacio per guardare oltre la foresta ininterrotta, che si estendeva per miglia in tutte le direzioni, verso le montagne familiari in lontananza.

Merlin si strinse di più, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Arthur, il suo respiro caldo che aleggiava sulla sua pelle mentre sospirava.

Arthur sorrise alla montagna, sentendo qualcosa di rotondo e duro premere sulla sua anca. “Lo tieni ancora al sicuro, vero?”, lo prese in giro con delicatezza, inclinando il fianco per premere più forte contro la tasca anteriore sinistra di Merlin, dove portava il sigillo che Arthur gli aveva donato.

Merlin rimase ancora immobile tra le sue braccia.

“È un peccato che non sia più piccolo,” continuò Arthur, sorridendo tra sé alla battuta. “Se così fosse, potresti tenerlo con te in modo più confortevole. Forse anche indossarlo apertamente. Come promemoria per te. E una chiara indicazione per gli altri.”

“Una chiara indicazione di cosa?” chiese Merlin nella sua spalla.

Una chiara indicazione che sei mio, pensò Arthur. Proprio come io vorrei indossare qualcosa che sia una chiara indicazione che sono tuo.

Sentì le mani di Merlin scivolare sulla sua schiena, le lunghe dita che seguivano la spina dorsale, e si chiese, all'improvviso, quale dei suoi due anelli gli sarebbe andato bene.

Non si era preoccupato di provarli quando li aveva recuperati dalle segrete quella notte prima di partire. Per quanto ne sapeva, nessuno dei due anelli sarebbe calzato correttamente. Suo nonno da parte di madre potrebbe aver posseduto mani enormi, e suo nonno da parte di suo padre avrebbe potuto avere le dita di una donna.

Avrebbe dovuto provarli prima di arrivare in Italia, pensò. Merlin dormiva come un tronco d'albero caduto. Avrebbe facilmente potuto misurare gli anelli sulle sue dita sottili prima di arrivare. In questo modo sarebbero calzati correttamente e sarebbero stati pronti per quello che aveva pianificato.

 “Arthur,” ripeté Merlin, in tono preoccupato ora. “Come una chiara indicazione di cosa?”

“Come una chiara indicazione del tuo “unico” senso della moda”, disse Arthur, mettendo quanto più sarcasmo poteva nelle parole.

Merlin sbuffò una risata, e si scostò.

Arthur evitò il suo sguardo tagliente fissando il bosco e le montagne in lontananza. “Non posso credere che nessuno vive qui dopo tutto questo tempo.”

“Oh è troppo freddo per vivere ovunque da queste parti.”

“È così, vero?”

"Sì. Fa molto, troppo freddo.”

“Comodo,” disse Arthur.

“L’ho sempre pensato anch’io”, replicò Merlin.

Arthur si trasferì al fianco di Merlin, anche se lasciò il suo braccio intorno alla forte schiena, e mantenne i loro fianchi premuti insieme. Sopra una piccola collina nel paesaggio, che Arthur riconobbe ormai come la Porta Nord, vide due piccoli falchi che si libravano sulle correnti ascensionali.

“Sembrano un po’ come draghi, non è vero”, disse, facendo un cenno nella loro direzione.

“Ho fatto un sogno sui draghi l'altra sera”, gli disse Merlin.

Arthur lo guardò, sorpreso.

“Non  _quel_  tipo di sogno. Solo ... Sai. Un sogno. C’era mia madre. E mio padre. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che ci saranno sempre draghi”.

Arthur pensò al mutare delle stagioni, e al passare degli anni. “Credo che abbia ragione.”

"Veramente?"

“Tutto ciò che vive sulla terra si muove in cicli, Merlin. E la magia è una parte del tessuto del mondo. Quindi perché non dovrebbe funzionare allo stesso modo?”

“Quindi pensi che verrà di nuovo il tempo della magia?”

“Sì”, rispose Arthur. "Lo credo."

Merlin rimase a lungo in silenzio, ma poi annuì. "Lo penso anch'io."

Arthur strinse la presa intorno alla vita di Merlin. “Faremo in modo che sia diverso la prossima volta.”

“Sì, sire, lo faremo”, replicò Merlin, le parole che suonavano come un giuramento prestato nel cuore del mondo stesso.

Arthur fissò il profilo di Merlin con stupore, quasi in grado di sentire il potere delle parole che raggiungevano le profondità della terra, prima di allungarsi verso il futuro sconosciuto davanti a loro.

Merlin lo colse a fissarlo, aggrottò la fronte in risposta. "Che cosa c’è? C'è qualcosa sulla mia faccia?”

Arthur soffocò una risata, girando la testa e afferrando il retro della giacca di Merlin per fargli fare altrettanto, trasportandoli entrambi nel ricordo dei vecchi tempi ad un momento simile sui bastioni di Camelot. "Andiamo."

“Non devi... lasciami andare,” disse Merlin, spingendosi contro di lui.

Arthur spinse indietro con la spalla, e vide un lampo di qualcosa negli occhi di Merlin che fece prendere a entrambi una corsa sfrenata.

Quando giunsero alla fine della discesa lungo il pendio, erano entrambi sudati, senza fiato e coperti di foglie e rovi. Camminarono verso la macchina mezzi appesi l’uno sull'altro, e mezzi abbracciati.

Quando caddero nei loro sedili, sorridendo e ridendo l'un l'altro, Arthur sentì un'altra meravigliosa ondata di quella stessa sensazione, di cose che erano sia strane, sia familiari.

Merlin annuì, con gli occhi scintillanti, dicendogli senza parole che sì, si sentiva allo stesso modo.

“A Londra,” comandò Arthur, chiudendo la portiera alle sue spalle.

“A Londra,” concordò Merlin, e poi girò la macchina, portandoli via dal castello addormentato, e fuori dalla foresta silenziosa, e sulle numerose strade sconosciute che si estendevano davanti a loro cariche di promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Se vi è piaciuta questa storia, pigiate il tasto “Mi piace” (sul sito dove è stata originariamente postata la storia, ovvero Archive of our own, il tasto “Kudos” n.d.T.). Aiuterà altre/i fan di Merlin BBC con il cuore spezzato a trovarla. Abbiamo tutti/e bisogno di riprenderci dopo “Il Diamante del Giorno”.
> 
> O lasciate pure un commento. Li leggo uno per uno. 
> 
> Potete anche postare il link alla storia, che è comunque gradito:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269/chapters/13964185
> 
> E, per finire, un enorme GRAZIE a tutti quelli che mi hanno incoraggiato durante gli UNDICI MESI in cui è durato il processo di stesura della storia. Senza i vostri commenti, il vostro incoraggiamento, il vostro entusiasmo, non sarebbe mai, mai stata completata.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LINKS DI RIFERIMENTO:
> 
> \- The Merlin Wikia (siano benedette le persone che se ne occupano per le loro trascrizioni e riferimenti)  
> http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Merlin_Wiki  
> \- Old English Translator (se vedete errori, fatemelo sapere)  
> http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/  
> \- Una panoramica del Common Brittonic  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_Brittonic  
> \- La Bentley Mark VI (l’auto di Merlin)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bentley_Mark_VI  
> \- Overused Word Finder (È un contatore di parole, ma va bene anche per trovare le parole ripetute e i sinonimi)  
> http://www.wordcounter.com/  
> \- Story Cover Art Photoshop Manip (large size)  
> https://65.media.tumblr.com/8a120b31140405ab56ea328199fbab9b/tumblr_ocqfqmSOWE1sjxj5ko1_1280.jpg  
> \- Il mio profilo su tumblr: http://katherynefromphilly.tumblr.com
> 
> Note finali della traduttrice
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Non poteva esserci un finale più perfetto.
> 
> Passato e presente che si intrecciano nella commovente visione dei nostri amati protagonisti, ma soprattutto un futuro pieno di promesse che li attende.
> 
> Penso che le mie ultime parole qui non possano che essere.... GRAZIE.
> 
> Grazie a Katheryne, innanzitutto, che ha creato questo gioiello di perfezione e di amore che mi ha concesso l’alto onore di tradurre. La sua simpatia ed il suo supporto nell’opera di traduzione sono state preziose. Credo e spero di aver trovato un’amica.
> 
> Grazie all’altra metà della mia medaglia... che sebbene non capisca nulla di serie tv e non comprenda minimamente queste mie passioni, oltre ad avermi sopportato nei miei scleri, non mi ha ucciso perché la sera invece di stare con lui mi rintanavo davanti al pc a tradurre e postare i capitoli.
> 
> Grazie alla talentuosa maryluis, che ha illustrato con una delicatezza e una dolcezza infinita alcuni dei momenti più belli di questa storia, fate un salto sul suo profilo tumblr e acquistate numerosi i suoi lavori su Redbubble!
> 
> Grazie, at last but not least, a tutti coloro che mi hanno seguito in tutti questi mesi, anche solo leggendo silenziosamente, ma soprattutto commentando, perché non ce l’avrei fatta a completare tutto senza il vostro incredibile supporto e le vostre parole gentili. Mi mancherete davvero tanto. Sia chi ha recensito ogni capitolo... senza mancare neppure una volta... sia chi magari si è letto 25 capitoli in una notte e ha recensito dopo questo sforzo immane.
> 
> Non piangete troppo, però, non vi libererete di me così facilmente... 
> 
> Sabato prossimo vi attende il prequel di questa storia.
> 
> E poi, a partire dalla fine di agosto, il seguito.
> 
> Baci e buona estate!


End file.
